Rosas Frias
by Yngrid Dumbledore e Oraculo
Summary: A guerra no Mundo Mágico acabou, mas não foi o lado do Bem que ganhou. O que você faria se o mundo que você conhece fosse dominado pelas Trevas?
1. O Divisor de Eras Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a Tia Jô. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. E só pra lembrar... nós somos demais mesmo...Ai ai ai... ¬¬ Completamente modestas! Brincadeirinha! Aproveitem enquanto é de graça!

**PS/A: Olá, fic finalmente BETADA! Brigada Gika Black! Beijão**

-----------------------------#-------------------------------------------------------#-------------------

_ROSAS FRIAS_

_Capitulo 1 – O divisor de Eras_

A esperança das pessoas de bem, que tinham em terminar as matanças de trouxas e de todos contra Voldemort na guerra no mundo mágico, desapareceu. Realmente a guerra acabou, mas não foi o bem que ganhou... às vezes aquele ditado que o bem sempre vence pode ser uma tremenda mentira. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido para que a população mágica pudesse digerir. Esse fato teve como a única testemunha, Ginny Weasley.

Harry e Ginny eram namorados antes desse fatídico acontecimento. Eles eram perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Para Ginny foi o ápice da felicidade quando Harry a pediu, novamente, em namoro. Ela se lembrava muito bem com foi, não tinha como esquecer o dia mais feliz de toda sua vida. Era final de setembro quando ele finalmente teve coragem de pedi-la em namoro.

Ela estava muito triste, pois Parkinson e companhia limitada a perseguiram o dia inteiro. Faziam todo tipo de comentário maldoso que qualquer pessoa não gostaria de ouvir de ninguém. Decidiu para o bem de todos e seu próprio não ir á aula de poções. Ginny estava disposta a perder alguns pontos por causa disso. Afinal, era melhor perder alguns pontos, do que ir para a aula e acabar enforcando o professor ou qualquer outro, porque no estado em que estava não agüentaria mais nenhuma gracinha. Qualquer comentário que escutasse naquele momento passaria do seu limite e ninguém a faria recobrar a calma

Então, ela foi à sala precisa para simplesmente chorar. Afinal de contas, era o que fazia de melhor. Se esconder em um cantinho e chorar. Chegando lá viu que a sala tinha imensas e confortáveis almofadas de todas as cores no chão e uma quantidade considerável de lencinhos de papel. Não queria ir ao salão comunal, pois as pessoas iriam perguntar o motivo do choro. E a ultima coisa que ela queria era pena de seus companheiros de casa.

Ginny se lembrou de um dos vários desaforos que ouviu daquela Parkinson na hora do café da manhã. Só porque sem querer ela havia esbarrado naquela garota horrorosa e no cara mais idiota, estúpido e burro que poderia existir no colégio,Gregory Goyle. E aquela "ajudinha" havia pirado a Parkinson... mas o que aquela cara de cachorro disse a corroia como ácido.

"_...sua criancinha amadora de sangues ruins e trouxas da pior espécie. Com uma mãe suja de lama... pois eu tenho certeza que aquilo que você e aquelas cabeças em brasas chamam de casa não passa de um chiqueiro e que vocês moram junto com os porcos que criam, pois é isso que vocês são... ralés. Espero que está seja a última vez que você, sua sujeitinha sem classe, encoste em mim. Não quero pegar seus germes. Fique longe, ou você terá um lento e doloroso fim..."_

Ginny estava totalmente revoltada... por que não poderia ser tratada com um pingo de consideração? O que ela tinha feito de errado? Mas ela não podia incluir em sua lista de pessoas educadas o pessoal da Sonserina. Não... já era pedir de mais. Eles não passavam de um bando de arrogantes e que tinha como chefe supremo... o Lorde das Trevas.

A ruiva se odiava ainda mais, pois com todos os desaforos ditos por Pansy a garota não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer. Não conseguiu se defender ou a sua própria família. A ruiva se odiava por ser essa garotinha tímida, frágil e sem atitude. Se fosse corajosa quando Harry terminou tudo entre eles, teria imposto sua vontade e o feito entender que tudo o que ela precisava era estar ao seu lado para que pudesse ficar em segurança e ser feliz. Mas não, nem para o grande amor de sua vida não deixava de ser essa garotinha submissa que por tantas vezes fora enganada por Voldemort. Agora estava sozinha, sem seu amor, sem seu irmão... Não poderia mais conversar com Hermione... Estava completamente só naquele imenso castelo.

O tempo passou muito rápido e Ginny não tinha percebido isso. Estava tão absolta em seus pensamentos e tristeza que não havia percebido que estava quase anoitecendo. As almofadas estavam tão quentes e macias, sua vontade era ficar o resto de sua vida ali deitada e lamentando, mas não podia, logo alguma colega de casa viria procurá-la, pois não era mais permitido aos alunos ficarem perambulando pelo castelo depois das seis sem a companhia de um dos professores. Quando ela criou coragem para ir ao salão comunal alguém entrou na sala pegando-a desprevenida. Ginny ficou sem ação. Não queria que ninguém a visse daquele jeito. Sem pensar pegou a sua varinha e se levantou rapidamente.

– Quem está aí? – perguntou desconfiada.

– Sou eu Ginny, Harry. – _Harry_... Seu coração disparou. Fazia meses que não tinha noticias e nem fazia idéia de onde ele poderia estar. E agora ele estava ali, mais lindo que nunca, parado na sua frente. O moreno se aproximou dela.

– O que você está fazendo aqui em Hogwarts? – Eram tantos sentimentos misturados. Mais principalmente era a raiva que falava mais alto. Na mesma noite em que Gui e Fleur se casaram, Harry, Rony e Hermione viajaram deixando apenas uma carta para a família. Foram em busca das horcruxes desaparecidas.- O que você quer? Nós terminamos, você não precisa ficar me vigiando...– Ginny tentava tirar o rastro de lagrimas em seu rosto e escondendo a varinha.

–Me arrisquei vindo aqui para conversar com você! Eu precisava reparar um erro terrível! Precisava te achar sozinha. Demorou, mas te achei sozinha – dando um sorriso fraternal para ela.

– Não, você soube que discuti com a futura Comensal Parkinson, e veio ver como estava a frágil Gininha. N-não preciso da sua pena... não precisa dizer mais nada... e... e pode ir embora – Ginny deu as costas para Harry e voltou sua atenção para a janela iluminada pela lua.

– Por que eu teria pena de você? – se aproximou ainda mais, ficando a centímetros de distância da ruiva. Sentia tanta saudade de abraçá-la, de sentir seu toque. – Não é isso! Sei que você é forte e que tudo o que disserem é por pura inveja. Eu estou tentando falar com você a sós a muito tempo, e esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas.

–Sei. – seu tom era completamente irônico.- E o que você queria falar de tão importante que não poderia ser na frente das minhas amigas? – Estava se controlando de todas as maneiras para que não jogasse todo aquele rancor pro alto e o agarrar e encher de beijos.

Harry estava ficando extremamente vermelho por causa da ocasião. Ginny também. Então ele enfiou a mão em um de seus bolsos internos e pegou uma caixa de jóia preta. Ele estava cada vez mais nervoso... Respirou fundo, era agora ou nunca.

– Bem... é... que eu... eu trouxe algo para você... espero que goste... porque... porque, eu preciso de...

Harry entregou a caixa a Ginny. Ela pegou com delicadeza. Ficou ainda mais intrigada. Era como se ela estivesse num sonho muito feliz, aonde o seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante viesse salvá-la da tristeza e que os dois viveriam uma linda história de amor. Com direito a final feliz e tudo mais. Mas tinha medo de acordar desse sonho tão bom e se deparar sozinha novamente.

– Pra mim? Tem certeza?

– Abre.

Ginny abriu a caixa e viu uma linda corrente de ouro que ostentava uma bela opala muito brilhosa e rodeada por brilhantes. Ela ficou totalmente sem palavras. Era uma jóia lindíssima... digna de rainha... Tão simples e tão sofisticada. Ela estava totalmente estupefata com tal presente.

– Harry... é... é lindo. Obrigada... mas... Eu não posso aceitar. Deve ter sido tão caro...

– Para falar a verdade eu queria comprar um rubi que eu tinha visto... mas achei que essa opala era mais bonita... e quero lhe pedir uma coisa também...

Os dois emudeceram repentinamente. O silencio estava ficando muito constrangedor. Ambos ficaram muitíssimos vermelhos. Parecia que tinham ficado num sol escaldante por muito tempo. Então, Ginny percebeu que era ela que deveria quebrar o silencio... mesmo que isso lhe custava ficar mais vermelha.

– O que foi? – perguntou meio preocupada, mas ainda muito vermelha.

Harry nunca imaginou que pudesse ficar tão sem palavras... e que também ficaria tão vermelho. Afinal, era sempre ela que ficava vermelha e muda na sua presença. Parecia que tinha borboletas em seu estômago. Seu coração batia na garganta. Estava muito ansioso pelo que ia falar e ouvir dela... Rezava para que a resposta dela correspondesse a suas expectativas e desejos.

– Bem... é que... como é difícil... – Harry olhou para ela, respirou o mais fundo possível, estava na hora de dizer... era agora ou nunca – Quer namorar comigo _de novo_? Eu.. eu fiquei com medo de que você pudesse se...-balançou a cabeça afastando todos aqueles pensamentos negativos.- Isso não importa mais... Eu não consigo viver sem sentir o seu perfume, de olhar para você... Mas vou logo falando...

Mas ele nunca terminaria aquela frase... Deixando de lado toda aquela angustia, Ginny se atirou nos braços dele de tanta felicidade e o beijou intensamente. Como o beijo fora bom... Todas as frustrações e amor reprimido desapareceram... Era como se o beijo fosse uma válvula de escape para tudo que aconteceu com ela.

Mas o beijo não ia demorar. Pois ao se jogar em Harry, eles perderam o equilíbrio e caíram por cima das almofadas, Ginny em cima de Harry. Agora eles chegaram ao ápice da vergonha e ficaram vermelhos ao extremo. Ela saiu de cima dele, totalmente encabulada, e ficou um pouco no chão pensando em sua atitude atirada, quando a ficha caiu se levantou do chão rapidamente, se recompondo. Por causa de sua extrapolação Ginny tentava se retratar com Harry o mais rápido possível.

- O que você ia dizendo mesmo? – continuou, ignorando a sua extrapolação e o fato de estar achando o moreno extremamente sexy caído completamente desnorteado nas almofadas.

Ele se levantou também a encarou como nunca. Harry se pôs a pensar um pouco e ficou muito sério quase instantaneamente.

- Olha...- segurou firmemente a cintura de sua namorada e a puxou para perto de si.- Você sabe quais são as conseqüências desse namoro se Voldemort descobrir dessa nossa relação?

– Sim, eu sei... – diz olhando para baixo...Harry segurou delicadamente o queixo da ruiva e a fez encará-lo. Aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes lhe deram a coragem que precisava para enfrentar tudo e todos que tentassem se meter entre eles. – Por você eu enfrentaria qualquer coisa. Eu já lhe disse isso.

– Então tá, mas só os amigos mais chegados podem saber... Tá bom?

– Também concordo... Assim vai ficar mais difícil cair nos ouvidos daquele demônio.

– Não vai usar a pedra que eu te dei? – disse apontando para a caixinha.

– Claro... Ajuda-me com o fecho?

– Claro. O que você desejar... minha linda e doce ninfa. – falou Harry, tentando descontrair o ambiente, pegando a correntinha com a opala.

– Desse jeito eu fico encabulada... – continuou ela, vendo Harry arrumando o fecho no seu pescoço.

– Mas eu só estou elogiando a minha namorada... – disse rindo e por fim depositando um beijo na curva do pescoço alvo de sua mais uma vez namorada, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

– Tá bom... – sentiu a opala em contato com a pele. – Harry... – falou ela se virando para ver Harry melhor e falando mais séria.

– Sim – falou pegando no queixo dela.

– Como vamos marcar os nossos encontro? Você sabe... você não estuda mais aqui.

– Bem... esse aqui é um cantinho ideal para nós. –abraçou-a com mais força, como se estivesse com medo que ela fosse embora ou que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho.- Você não acha? E eu poderia vir aqui para te visitar, não é?

– É. Quase ninguém sabe dessa sala. Mas como vamos marcar a hora, Harry?

– Mais um motivo de eu te dar essa opala. Ela vai mostrar a hora que eu to te esperando aqui. – Ginny riu com vontade. Parecia que tudo estava voltando ao seu devido lugar. Aquela sala trazia tantas boas lembranças. Diversas horas felizes passadas ali treinando com o resto da AD... E agora era o refúgio perfeito para encontros secretos com o moreno.

– Onde você aprendeu isso? Com a Mione?

– É... ela me ensinou para que pudesse enfeitiçar essa pedra para te dar.

Ela olhou a corrente em seu pescoço. Não conseguia acreditar que seu sonho estava sendo realizado. Finalmente após tanta espera, tanto sofrimento, enfim os dois estavam juntos. E não iria permitir que nada, nem ninguém os separasse novamente, nem que tivesse que cometer loucuras para que ficasse junto de seu amor.

Por lá, os dois ficaram namorando por um bom tempo... mas os dois não ficariam assim por toda eternidade. E por medida de precaução, eles continuariam a se tratar com indiferença na frente de todos, quando se encontrassem. Ginny achou melhor sair primeiro e ir até a biblioteca. Lá seria o seu álibi... Harry saiu logo depois e se enfiou debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade e saiu furtivamente para um dos túneis que o levava para fora do colégio. Seria o inicio de um amor que levaria Ginny a fazer loucuras em seu futuro.

§ (#.#) §

O namoro deles só teve um momento tenso. Quando eles decidiram contar a Rony e Hermione. Rony, com aquele jeito ciumento de irmão mais velho, resolveu brigar com Harry. Foi uma loucura. Rony acusou Harry de incesto dentre outras coisas. Já Harry tinha a total convicção de que não estava cometendo pecado nenhum. Mas com um pouco de bom senso e persuasão vinda de Hermione ele acabou cedendo. Ele vigiava os dois sempre que podia, mas o casalzinho já sabia como se livrar dele. _Como sabiam._ Não era só nos cabelos vermelhos que estavam as semelhanças entre Ginny e os gêmeos.

Os meses passaram rápido demais. Harry caçava os Horcruxes de Voldemort com muita determinação e por isso ele era ainda mais caçado pelos lacaios do mago das trevas. Por causa dessa corrida contra o tempo, Harry não visitava muito a sua linda ruivinha. Mas o namoro ainda era lindo. Eram belos, os momentos que os dois tinham juntos. Apesar dos medos que Harry tinha com relação à segurança de sua amada, Ginny se mantivera firme ao lado do seu mais sonhado amor. Ela não ia perder o namorado, não permitiria que ele lhe virasse as costas e a deixasse só pela segunda vez, como fizera no enterro de Dumbledore. Dumbledore fazia muita falta, se ainda estivesse por lá tudo seria mais fácil, todos se sentiriam mais confiantes.

Por causa dessa determinação que Harry sentia que vinha dela, ele resolveu não acabar com esse namoro perigoso. Era o penúltimo passeio dos alunos para Hogsmeade e Harry resolveu visitar e tirar o atraso de beijos e abraços de sua pequena ninfa de cabelos rubros. Ginny esperava-o em frente a casa dos Gritos, como marcado. Minutos de espera pelo namorado foram devidamente recompensados por uma forte puxada vindo do nada. Mas Ginny sabia quem a puxara daquele jeito. Claro que sabia.

- Harry! Sabia que é horrível ser puxada pelo _nada_?

- Entra aqui. – disse Harry fingindo não ter ouvido a reclamação de sua namorada. – Então poderemos entrar na casa dos Gritos.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de ir para lá!- resmungou segurando firmemente a mão do namorado.

- Dessa vez você vai gostar. Vem!

Harry colocou uma das mãos para fora da capa e a puxou para dentro da capa. Ela sem nada a dizer entrou na capa e desapareceu perante os olhos dos curiosos. Ele pegou Ginny pela cintura e a encheu de seus beijos mais apaixonados. Ela recebeu de bom grado os beijos. Mas mesmo assim não gostava da idéia de beijar o seu namorado numa casa cheia de poeira e mistério. Não demorou muito para que entrassem na casa.

Os dois saíram da capa. Para Ginny, aquela casa cheirava a mofo e poeira devido a desolação do lugar. Talvez por estar inspecionando a casa inteira, Ginny não percebeu que seu amado estava preparando uma brincadeira com ela. Do nada Harry tampou-lhe os olhos. Ela ficou um pouco espantada com a atitude dele. Ginny sabia que Harry estava aprontado... como sabia. Ela o conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Sabia exatamente quando o namorado estava triste, quando estava inquieto mesmo quando negava.

- O que você andou aprontado?

- Nada demais, meu anjo. – disse segurando um sorriso maroto.- Você vai gostar da bela surpresa que lhe preparei.

- Surpresa! – Ela adorava surpresas, mas não sabia ao certo que tipo de surpresa Harry havia preparado. E isso a deixava curiosa ao extremo. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que a curiosidade ainda a levaria a lugares que não teria volta.

- É. Agora poderia me acompanhar?

- Como se eu tivesse outra escolha...

Os dois subiram uma escada muito sinuosa, para o gosto de Ginny. Mas não adiantava reclamar, Harry parecia irredutível aos pedidos da ruiva. Do nada Harry parou e obrigou Ginny a parar também. Ela estava impaciente e por causa disso, Harry resolveu tirar a venda dos olhos de sua namorada para mostrá-la qual era a surpresa. Um dos quartos da casa dos Gritos estava completamente arrumado.

Todo o quarto estava pintado de um pêssego claro. A maioria das peças lá dentro eram cópias idênticas de peças antigas clássicas. Quando Ginny viu o quarto ficou maravilhada! Era... era simplesmente lindo! Nem parecia que era a Casa dos Gritos. Nem parecia que no hall de entrada era pura sujeira e destruição. Ginny estava deslumbrada, mas uma coisa lhe ocorreu. O que ele pretendia com aquele quarto todo decorado de uma forma tão romântica? Respirou admirando mais uma vez o cômodo. Que se dane as intenções de seu amor, ela só queria aproveitar o momento. Num tom de displicência Harry perguntou algo meio obvio a namorada:

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Harry! Eu amei! Amei! – a ruiva deu pulinhos de alegria, parecia uma criança numa loja de doces.- Mas como você conseguiu arrumar isso? – disse mostrando o quarto que era digno de um palácio.

- De vez em quando é bom mandar o monstro fazer alguma coisa. Então eu mandei fazer isso.

Harry, então capturou os lábios da ruiva rapidamente. Ginny não recusou... muito pelo contrario. Do simples beijo, eles foram para algo mais profundo e Ginny concedeu ao seu único amor a atravessar essa linha tão tênue. A tarde passou rápido demais para aquele casal apaixonado.

Já era hora de Ginny ir embora... voltar para Hogwarts. Apesar dela não querer ir, Harry disse que era crucial que ela estivesse segura.

- Você tem certeza que eu tenho que ir embora? – perguntou Ginny enrolada nos lençóis e ainda deitada.

- Tenho. É perigoso para você ficar aqui e comigo. – respondeu Harry se levantando da cama e procurando as roupas de Ginny e as suas.

- Eu não tenho medo deles!- E era a pura verdade. O simples fato de estar ao lado de seu amor de olhos de sapinhos cozidos a tornava a mulher mais corajosa do mundo. Por ele, ela faria qualquer coisa sem pestanejar. Não queria ir embora; queria ficar ali ao lado de seu namorado pro resto de sua vida.

- Mas eu sim – terminou Harry entregando delicadamente as roupas de sua amada.

- Mas Harry! – tentou Ginny argumentar em vão. O que era aquilo? Primeiro ele veio cheio de beijinhos, carinhos e agora praticamente a expulsava da casa dos gritos. Afinal, o que ele queria?

- Ginny, aqui não é um lugar seguro. – Harry sentou na cama em frente da ruiva. - Eu... eu não sei o que deu em mim para te trazer aqui. Eu vou logo te dizendo que não estou te usando, como você está pensando. Eu te amo.

- Como você sabe que eu estava pensando nisso? – ela ficou espantada do modo que seu amado falou com ela.

- Acho que Voldemort me deu mais que o dom de falar com as cobras.

-Também te amo. Mas eu...

- Olha... agora que... você sabe, eu não estou mais em Hogwarts, não posso mais cuidar de você. Então, por favor, tenha cuidado, não ande sozinha, ok?

- Harry... eu sei me cuidar. – protestou, mas Harry continuou como se não a tivesse ouvido.

- Apesar do Ministério ter aumentado a segurança, receio que Voldemort e os Comensais podem vir à hora que quiserem. Eu tenho medo que ele te machuque de um jeito irremediável.

- Harry... – disse Ginny se levantando da cama e abraçando o seu amor – Eu tenho medo também... tenho medo que Vol... Vol... Voldemort possa te matar e que eu fique sozinha num mundo estranho e apático. Mas nem por isso eu posso te prender... nem por isso eu vou te esconder.

- Eu sei! –disse abraçando-a mais forte.- Me prometa que se isso acontecer você sempre olhará para frente. Sempre lutará por um mundo melhor onde Voldemort não possa prevalecer.

- Harry!- Não queria dizer aquelas palavras. Pois parecia que aquilo era uma despedida; e ela não queria, não podia, ou melhor, não conseguiria se despedir e ficar longe novamente de seu amor.

- Prometa-me! – disse um tanto transtornado.

- Irei tentar...

- Já é um começo. – disse Harry pegando no seu queixo e beijando ardentemente sua ruiva... sua Ginny!

Os dois trocaram de roupa rapidamente. Quando os dois estavam prontos desceram até o hall de entrada. Harry deu outro beijo em Ginny. Um beijo extremamente apaixonado.

- Eu vou te levar até os portões do colégio e de lá eu aparato. Certo?

- Tá bom... Ei Harry, então quer dizer que se eu estivesse agora pensando em outro garoto você saberia? – disse num tom de brincadeira.

- Não diz isso nem de brincadeira.- disse muito sério. Doía só de pensar em sua ruiva nos braços de outro. Ginny sorriu alegremente.

- Seu bobo, eu tava brincando. – os dois se abraçaram. Como era bom amar e sentir-se amada. Era a melhor coisa do mundo, saber que seu amor pelo menino-que-sobreviveu era totalmente correspondido. Que não era mais apenas um amor platônico e sim um amor correspondido.

Aparentemente Ginny havia saído da casa dos gritos sozinha. Mas ela estava devidamente acompanhada de seu namorado. Mal ela havia saído da casa quando se deparou com um certo loiro que parecia que estava vigiando-a.

Apesar dele estar sendo procurado pelo ministério por colaborar na morte de Alvo Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy ia para perto de sua antiga escola para vê-la de longe. Parecia que era em uma outra vida... uma vida que morrera para ele. Nunca mais poderia por os pés naquela escola, não se quisesse continuar livre.

Draco percebeu que uma cabeça ruiva estava saindo da porta da casa dos gritos. Ele sabia perfeitamente quem era. Era a caçula dos Weasley, a única que por enquanto permanecia em Hogwarts. A menina que achava linda. Mas que nunca o olhou como um possível pretendente, apenas como um inimigo de sua família e de seus amigos.

Mas agora vendo-a tão sozinha poderia remover a má impressão. E talvez, se tivesse muita sorte, poderia trazê-la para o mesmo lado dele. Foi então que Draco caiu em si... era loucura! Ele era um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley... mas uma Weasley que o deixava extasiado ao ponto de quase não deixar os Comensais entrarem na escola... ao ponto de todas as noites rolar pela cama pensando nela. Mas mesmo assim ela era uma Weasley... uma Weasley de cabelos extremamente ruivos, cheia de sardas e roupas de segunda mão...mas mesmo assim uma bela mulher.

A hora de agir deveria ser agora, se seu mestre soubesse que ele estivera a poucos metros da Weasley e não fizera nada, sobraria para ele.

Ginny e Harry, devidamente coberto, iam se aproximando ainda mais da rua que passava em frente a casa dos gritos. Nenhum dos dois percebera que Draco vigiava atentamente a ruiva. Como ele não sabia que estavam em três, Draco resolveu pegar no braço de Ginny com força e trazê-la para perto de si.

- Olá Weasley! – disse num quase sussurro.

- Mal... Malfoy!- a garota levou um susto tremendo. Nunca que imaginaria que ele, Draco Malfoy, procurado pelos Aurores pudesse estar por ali.- Você é louco? Me largue! – gritou Ginny se contorcendo feito uma louca.

- Fico contente em te ver também. Quero conversar com você. E quem sabe convencê-la a derrubar certos... certos conceitos distorcidos.- disse sarcástico, se aproximou perigosamente da ruiva e respirou profundamente o perfume doce que exalava dos cabelos dela. Ginny tremeu na base, não de contentamento ou algo do gênero, pois estar tão perto assim de um comensal a fazia tremer de medo.

- Se eu fosse você ia embora...- disse Ginny não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Um Malfoy querendo algo mais do que brigar e humilhar uma Weasley? Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada, e de muito mau gosto. – ou quem sabe se entregar para os aurores pela atrocidade que você ajudou a realizar!

Ela já estava ficando preocupada porque Harry não estava mas perto dela. Mal sabia ela que Harry estava segurando seu ódio para não enforcar aquele loiro que ajudou a matar Dumbledore. Mas logo ele iria ter o que merecia. Se ele pudesse...

Draco estava começando a se divertir do tom de medo na voz de Ginny. Para Draco logo, logo ela ia estar em seus braços. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

- Não há ninguém aqui. Só nós dois. – o loiro olhava diretamente nos olhos dela.- Você se lembra das indiretas que eu lhe dava. Não lembra?

- Eram tão indiretas que nunca chegaram. Dá para largar o meu braço?- respondeu demonstrando uma falsa coragem.

- Eu sei que você vai sair correndo pedir ajuda. - Toda aquela negação da ruiva o estava deixando louco, como queria beijá-la ali mesmo. E acabar com todas as suas frustrações. Não era possível que mesmo longe dali Harry Potter ainda habitava os pensamentos da ruiva.

- Eu não preciso disso. Eu tenho ajuda aqui.- mais uma vez tentou em vão soltar-se de Malfoy.

- De quem Weasley? Da casa dos gritos – disse Draco rindo das insinuações da ruiva.

- De mim. – disse Harry saindo de debaixo da capa.

Draco se assustou quando viu Harry se materializando e soltou Ginny imediatamente. Harry estava praticamente cuspindo fogo pela boca por causa dessa cantada feita para a sua ninfa rubra. Ele ia receber o castigo merecido...

- Que tal eu e você, Malfoy, resolvêssemos certas desavenças nossas? Não me parece uma boa? – Harry pôs-se na frente de Ginny, protegendo-a de Malfoy.

- Eu não estou falando com você Potter. O assunto que eu tenho que tratar é com a Weasley! E pelo que eu sei você não é mais namorado dela. Então, eu posso paquerá-la o quanto eu quiser. – disse piscando cinicamente para a ruiva que estava agarrada as vestes do namorado.

- Engano seu Malfoy. Ela é MINHA NAMORADA! – Essa não. O plano de manter tudo escondido acabara de ir por água abaixo. Tudo culpa daquele cara de doninha albina.- Ouviu bem? MINHA NAMORADA. Agora se você não se importa, eu não vou permitir que você a cante novamente. Eu tenho certas questões...

Sem que Ginny esperasse, Harry partiu para cima de Draco esquecendo de que era bruxo e esquecendo de terminar a frase. Queria ter certeza que aquele loiro aguado ia morrer. Foram socos em cima de socos. Mas Draco não ia deixar barato... ele revidava a altura. Agora poderia por em prática tudo o que aprendeu com os outros Comensais.

Afinal, um bruxo não pode apenas se garantir na sua varinha, tem que saber se garantir no muque também. E parecia que Harry também havia tido algumas aulinhas de alto-defesa, pois este revidava a altura os socos do loiro. Do nada os dois caíram no chão rolando pela rua. Ginny não sabia o que fazer, gritava feito louca para que Harry parasse e entregasse Draco as autoridades. Mas parecia que o seu namorado ficara temporariamente surdo aos seus pedidos. Seria obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas pois conhecendo o loiro, sabia que ele não brigaria de forma limpa.

- Harry, você quem sabe, ou larga o Malfoy e entrega-o ou eu acabo com o namoro! – gritou Ginny como um ultimato. Aquele era seu último trunfo. Só esperava que Harry correspondesse a suas expectativas.

Harry pareceu ter escutado essa alternativa. Mas quando ele ia levantar para pegar um loiro meio disforme, Draco o empurrou para longe derrubando Harry e Ginny. Saiu correndo pela rua e aparatou sem nem olhar para trás. Harry ficou bufando por causa disso.

- Olha só...

- Olha só o que Harry?- Além de uns cortes a mais no rosto, o moreno queria o que? Morrer! Ele parecia ter esquecido, mas a ruiva lembrava muito bem que o loiro era um comensal e comensais sempre jogavam sujo.

- Ele... o Malfoy... fugiu! – disse bufando e fazendo um feitiço para que seus óculo agora quebrados voltassem ao estado normal.

- Eu também percebi isso!

- Mas que raiva!

- De mim Harry?

- Claro que não, Ginny! É que ele poderá...

- Ele não vai contar! Está com o orgulho ferido. Vamos... entra debaixo da capa e me leva...

- Não! – Pegou a capa das mãos de Ginny, encolheu-a e guardou dentro do bolso.

- Não?

- Eu não vou entrar debaixo da capa. Eu vou te levar sem me esconder. Vamos!

- Mas e se Voldemort descobrir da nossa relação?

- Você acredita mesmo que o Malfoy não vá contar?

-Acredito!

- Mas eu não... então não adianta nada eu me esconder.

Os dois foram embora... em direção a Hogwarts. Mal sabiam que além de Draco Malfoy, havia um outro Malfoy vigiando tudo e gostou da novidade que acabara de descobrir. Iria correndo contar para seu Lorde... acabara de descobrir um triunfo que poderia levantar a sua moral perante Voldemort. Aquela era a chance perfeita de mostrar para seu mestre de que ele era perfeitamente competente para assumir as missões mais importantes e não aquele miserável do Mcnair.

Harry e Ginny foram andando de mãos dadas até o portão; para todos foi uma enorme surpresa. Harry e Ginny, namorando? De novo? Era estranho e totalmente frustrante para as fofoqueiras e esperançosas de plantão quando viu aquela cena. Só para terminar a cena perfeita, Harry puxou sua ruiva para perto de si e a beijou intensamente... Ginny ficou sem fôlego e orgulhosa. Mostrava para todas aquelas fofoqueiras que ela, Ginny Molly Weasley havia fisgado o coraçãozinho de Harry James Potter, o garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts. Estava ao mesmo tempo muito feliz e preocupada... o moreno sempre a atirava em um verdadeiro turbilhão de sentimentos. Mas um pensamento não saía de sua cabeça... e se?...

- Harry... eu... eu tô com medo.

- Mas de que Ginny? – disse Harry pegando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo e colocando atrás da orelha de sua amada

- E se Voldemort... e se Voldemort... – perguntou Ginny abraçando Harry com força, colocando sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Nada vai acontecer... – continuou Harry pegando o queixo de Ginny para poder encarar aqueles olhos puros... imaculados de maldade – Nada. Agora vai para dentro... sei o dia que vai ser a próxima visita. Me espere aqui... onde estamos.

Não conseguia dizer nada. Parecia que um nó se formava em sua garganta. Apenas balançou a cabeça e murmurou:

-Toma cuidado... por favor!- enxugou discretamente uma lagrima solitária que rolou por seu rosto.

- Tomarei. Agora vai! – Por fora demonstrava uma coragem imensa, mas por dentro temia pelo pior. Sabia que se algo acontecesse a Ginny morreria. Se Voldemort se atrevesse a tocar em um único fio de cabelo de sua amada, iria se arrepender de ter voltado para o mundo mágico.

Os dois se beijaram novamente e Ginny foi para dentro de Hogwarts com os outros alunos...As palavras de Harry não diminuíram nem um pouco a angustia que ela estava sentindo. Era como se estivesse pressentido tudo de ruim que aconteceria naquele mês e nos próximos que estavam por vir.

Parecia que o tempo estava do lado dos pombinhos; as semanas passaram tão rápido que nem notara. Ginny estava quase terminando suas provas... isso era bom. Significava que haveria outra visita a Hogsmeade, onde poderia ver o seu amor novamente. Já que ele havia desaparecido novamente. Os jornais não falavam muito sobre o que ele andava fazendo. Isso a deixava preocupada... louca de preocupação. Porque se nem nos jornais tinham noticias de Harry era porque ele estava fazendo algo extremamente perigoso.

Mas um fato ia mudar completamente a vida de todos para sempre. Um dia antes do passeio a vila, na hora do café da manhã, Ginny estava no seu limite, sentia que a qualquer momento morreria de preocupação. Sem nenhuma noticia de seu amado... olhava ansiosa pela entrada do correio, desejava loucamente que ele fizesse contato; nem que fosse para dizer que estava a quilômetro dali e que não poderia vir à visita no final de semana.

Quando o correio coruja apareceu, uma certa coruja prendeu sua atenção. Ela era toda negra e com um certo aspecto maléfico. A coruja parou em frente a ruiva com uma carta muito sinistra. Ela pegou instintivamente a carta... então a coruja a observava duramente deixando ela e toda a mesa dos leões curiosos. Uma menina que estava do lado dela a incentivou.

- Abra... o que poderá ser?- a garota gritava ansiosa ao seu lado. Parecia que a carta nem era para ela e sim para todos os companheiros de casa. Nunca vira tanta gente curiosa junto.- Talvez seja até uma carta do seu namorado. Nada mais natural que um namorado escreva para sua amada.

- Tem razão... – respondeu, tentando ignorar toda a atenção que estava recebendo por causa de uma mísera carta. Odiava ser o centro das atenções, como naquele momento.

Ginny abriu a carta cuidadosamente... Queria, dentro de sua alma que aquela carta fosse de Harry. Logo que abriu, se decepcionou um pouco. Não era uma carta de Harry. Mas sim de Luna. Ginny estranhou, pois seria muito mais fácil ela ir até a mesa da Grifinória e conversa... pedir qualquer coisa. Porém Ginny sabia que sua amiga era um tanto maluca e culpou a excentricidade de Luna para o envio da carta. Percorreu toda a mesa com os olhou e teve a certeza que quase todos os colegas a olhavam curiosos e questionadores. Não vendo outra saída revelou a todos quem era o remetente.

- É a Luna.- a ruiva bufou; o pessoalzinho mais curioso.- Não se preocupem, não é nenhuma ameaça contra minha pessoa, podem se acalmar. – disse irônica. _Ironia..._ nesses tempos pra cá estava adquirindo uma bagagem recheada de ironia e sarcasmo... Será que estava discutindo demais com Parkinson, que estava pegando isso da garota? Balançou a cabeça tirando aquela cobra criada da cabeça; tinha coisas melhores a fazer. Como por exemplo, ler a carta em sua mão.

Todos os grifinórios se acalmaram e voltaram para os seus cafés da manhã. Ela pegou a carta e começou a ler.

"_Cara Ginny, _

_Como vai? Apesar de estarmos tão perto, eu não quero levantar mexericos. Você sabe com existem fofoqueiras na escola. Eu preciso falar com você! É muito urgente. Se eu não falar com você acho que eu vou explodir. Por favor, será que podemos nos encontrar amanhã em frente a casa dos gritos às 15:00? Por favor... Eu te imploro. Mande-me uma resposta pela mesma coruja. Peço que não vá com Harry e nem conte a ele que vai se encontrar comigo... _

_Atenciosamente_

_Luna"_

Ginny não vendo outra razão de negá-la pegou o verso da carta e escreveu inocentemente.

"_Claro Luna... eu vou ao seu encontro. Então está marcado às 15:00 em frente a casa dos gritos._

_Ginny"_

Ginny dobrou atentamente a carta e colocou na pata da coruja que levantou vôo e foi embora. Sem dar muita atenção ao que havia feito se concentrou nas provas que faria naquele dia.

Mal sabia que havia lacrado a sua vida para sempre.

O dia passou sem maiores sustos ou imprevistos. Ginny havia feito suas provas e tinha certeza que tinha ido muito bem. Ela estava irremediavelmente melancólica naquela noite, tinha até ido se deitar cedo, coisa que não fazia. Logo ia ver seu amor... logo ia descobrir o motivo de tanto mistério de Luna.

Quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, teve pesadelos horríveis com Tom... com Voldemort. Parecia que sua mente adorava brincar com ela. Quase todas as noites tinha pesadelos horríveis com Voldemort. E este não seria diferente.

_**Estava tudo escuro... a única coisa que era de uma outra cor era o seu cabelo vermelho ardente e sua pele branca. Quando olhava para si, era tudo negro... a sua camisola era tão negra que não dava para ver nada, absolutamente nada. Até suas unhas estavam pintadas de preto. Ginny não vendo alternativa começou a andar. Foi então que escutou sussurros. Era uma voz de homem... voz de alguém que Ginny queria esquecer, mas não conseguia apagá-lo de sua mente. Foi então, descobrindo que estava encrencada, que resolveu gritar:**_

_**- Tom... É VOCÊ? **_

_**- Como descobriu querida? – Um rapaz de cabelos muito negros e olhos castanhos horripilantes se materializou na frente de Ginny, igualmente de preto. A ruiva ofegou assustada.**_

_**- Sai da minha cabeça agora! – Estava começando a perder o controle. Estar no mesmo lugar que Tom depois de tantos anos ainda era assustador. Sua presença a fazia se lembrar de todas as coisas horríveis que cometera a mando dele.**_

_**- E quem disse que eu estou na sua cabeça? Não cara ruiva... você está em terreno minado, cuidado! Lembra de como nos divertíamos? – continuou, esticou a mão tentando tocar em seu rosto, a ruiva desviou.**_

_**- Você disse que não está na minha cabeça? – disse Ginny ignorando completamente a segunda pergunta de Tom. Ok, precisava pensar, mas estava meio difícil. Tom se aproximava cada vez mais, estava entrando em pânico; dessa vez não teria seu herói para salva-la.**_

_**- Disse. **_

_**- Então onde fica a saída da sua cabeça? Porque eu quero SAIR! – gritou num misto de confiança e esperança, de que se gritasse bem alto talvez acordasse daquele pesadelo horrível. **_

_**- Você cresceu Ginny... e muito. – Era como se ele não estivesse a escutado ou estava ignorando as suplicas da ruiva; porque continuou a dizer coisas sem sentido.**_

_**Ginny entrou em desespero total, do que aquele maluco estava falando? Inconscientemente, começou a chorar... As poucas lágrimas que saiam começaram a aumentar... Tom percebeu isso. Então ele pegou de seu bolso um lenço negro e entregou a ela, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.**_

_**- Não quero você chorando. Eu só quero relembrar certas cenas de nossas vidas... Quando você era apenas uma menininha. - passou seu braço ao redor do pescoço da ruiva, a puxando para perto de si. Ginny ficou sem reação, o braço era tão gelado. Ele a estava abraçando e ela não conseguia se afastar era mais forte do que ela. - Mas também quero criar novas lembranças para nós... – curvou a cabeça para o lado e beijou o pescoço da ruiva e lhe sussurrou. - agora que você cresceu, posso fazer o que sempre quis. Você vai...**_

Rolando pela cama, o barulho de seu corpo caindo no chão fez Ginny acordar antes que ele terminasse a frase. Estava confusa e com medo. Foi até o seu malão e pegou um apanhador de sonhos, não suportaria sonhar novamente com aquele monstro. Já que sua poção do sono tinha acabado, teria que se contentar com aquele apanhador de sonhos presenteado por Gui. Agora ela veria se aquele trambolho serviria para apanhar sonhos ruins mesmo. Colocou-o em sua cabeceira e deitou-se novamente. Pareceu ter resolvido, já que não sonhou mais com ele.

Acordou com as outras meninas do quarto. Se trocou rapidamente e desceu para tomar um pouco de café. Queria ver seu amor... precisava abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, tê-lo em seus braços novamente. Foi até a fila do Filch. O zelador despachou todos os alunos para o passeio. Assim que pôs os pés para fora da escola viu Harry, Rony e Hermione. Rony olhava para a cara de bobo que o amigo sustentava de forma estranha. Mas não disse nada. Ginny abraçou primeiro o seu irmão, para não criar mais problemas para Harry.

- Rony! Como você está? Parece um pouco pálido... - disse apertando as bochechas do irmão. Apertou de tal forma que as bochechas de Rony adquiriram uma cor avermelhada.

- Eu estou ótimo, Ginny. Como você está? – O ruivo massageava levemente as bochechas doloridas.

- Preocupada com vocês. Não mandam uma carta sequer. – disse passando a abraçar a Hermione.

- Não podíamos. Poderia ter caído nas mãos de Voldemort. – disse Hermione depois do abraço.

- Tá bom.

Ginny olhava Harry de forma avassaladora. Harry havia entendido rapidamente o olhar de sua namorada e correspondeu da mesma forma. Percebendo isso, Rony achou melhor intervir naquele desrespeito com ele.

- Eu estou aqui, sabia? Que forma foi essa de olhar para minha irmã?

Quando Harry ia responder a pergunta, Rony não deixou estava já destilando a sua raiva para cima de sua irmã. Quem eles pensavam que eram. Tudo bem que ele permitira o namoro, mas não permitira aquela troca de olhares tão...tão...

- E você, senhorita Ginny... como pode corresponder o olhar desse tarado dessa forma... na minha frente... na frente da Mione que é quase tão...

- Não sou tão inocente assim Rony – disse Hermione indignada.– Talvez eu precise te situar que eu já sou maior de idade e vacinada!

- Mas... – o ruivo tentava se redimir, mas já era tarde.

- Rony, faz um favor a si mesmo... cala essa boca por alguns minutos? Eles querem apenas se cumprimentar. Anda, vamos na frente.

- Mas, Mione...

- Andando Ronald. – Hermione praticamente teve que arrastar o amigo.

Os dois foram na frente. Harry e Ginny se beijaram quase imediatamente; foi um beijo mais profundo que qualquer outro. Depois que deram uma prévia dos beijos atrasados, os dois foram em direção a Hogsmeade para encontrar seus amigos.

Quando Harry e Ginny encontraram com Rony e Hermione, os quatros foram para tudo quanto era lojas diferentes. Mas o casalzinho apaixonado queria ficar a sós... quando finalmente entraram na Dedos de mel, os dois preferiram ficar num canto mais tranqüilo para trocarem carinhos...

Mione percebeu que os dois não estavam gostando da peregrinação por todas as lojas do povoado. Por causa disso resolveu ajudá-los. Ela se aproximou o mais disfarçadamente possível e pegou os dois num beijo de tirar o fôlego até de quem estava só observando. Meio envergonhada, resolveu acabar com a festa dos dois dando uma leve tossida para que os dois parassem de se beijar.

- Desculpe, Mione. – disse Ginny totalmente envergonhada.

- Não precisam se desculpar... vão logo... eu enrolo o Rony.

- O que você tá querendo dizer? – continuou Harry sem entender muito bem o que a amiga queria dizer com "eu enrolo o Rony".

- Eu não preciso dizer, né? Vão logo...

Quando os dois entenderam o recado saíram praticamente correndo da loja; queriam ir para o seu cantinho só para ficarem se beijando e trocando juras de amor. Chegando na casa dos gritos, verificaram se tinha alguém observando eles. Então atravessaram a cerca de arame e entraram na casa o mais rápido possível. Mal chegaram ao quarto começaram a se beijar com sofreguidão. Era como se os dois soubessem que seria o seu ultimo beijo... o seu derradeiro encontro.

Harry e Ginny demoraram tanto quanto quiseram na casa dos gritos. Infelizmente, eles haviam abaixado a guarda. Exatamente naquela região, um grupo de Comensais, liderados por seu chefe maior, estavam lá preparados para exterminar tudo que encontrassem pela frente. Esse grupo era formado por: Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy e Severo Snape.

Draco – assim como os outros Comensais que perceberam a presença do casal romântico – estava se roendo em ciúmes e inveja. Infelizmente, aqueles sentimentos estavam sendo compartilhados por alguém muito mais perverso e poderoso. Que através de seus seguidores mais fies via tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém escapava da vigilância dele.

Ginny sentiu um frio na espinha. Ela odiava aquela sensação. Era um sinal de mau presságio que ela tinha desde de criança. E sempre estava certa, como da vez em que sentiu a mesma sensação e Rony quebrou a perna jogando quadribol com os irmãos. E agora estava tendo novamente aquela sensação e de certo modo sabia que algo muito mais terrível que uma simples perna quebrada estava para acontecer.

- Ai. – sussurrou Ginny olhando em direção de um par de olhos vermelhos sem perceber que eles estavam lá.

- O que foi Ginny? Você está bem? – Harry sentou na cama para encarar melhor sua ruiva.

- Nada, Harry. É melhor irmos encontrar Rony e Hermione. Vamos? – Tentou disfarçar, mas Harry sabia que algo estava errado.

- Está bem.

Eles foram em direção as lojas e ao bar de Madame Rosmerta, onde marcaram para encontrar seus amigos. Mas chegando lá não encontrou nenhum dos dois. Harry ficou preocupado; sua mente logo viajou para os piores lugares possíveis. Se eles foram pegos pelos Comensais para machucá-los... Ginny também ficou preocupada com o sumiço deles. Será que a sua premonição era com o seu irmão e com a Hermione? Mas ela não queria deixar Harry ainda mais preocupado. Era seu dever acalmá-lo e foi isso que ela tentou fazer.

- Harry não fica assim... olha vamos perguntar a alguém. Pode ser que alguém tenha visto os dois. – Entrelaçou sua mão a de Harry, que estava ligeiramente suada de nervoso.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza! Olha o Neville! Vamos perguntar a ele? Talvez ele saiba algo.

- Tomara Ginny... tomara.

Os dois foram em direção a Neville o mais rápido que puderam. Estavam realmente ansiosos para ver se alguém do povoado tinha visto os dois. Pois se isso não ocorresse só havia uma explicação: os Comensais os seqüestraram. Não, se negava a pensar o pior. Tinha que manter sua cabeça no lugar e raciocinar claramente, afinal, estava em tempos de guerra e teria que estar vigilante vinte quatro horas do dia.

- Neville... – disse Harry desesperado – você viu Rony e Hermione?

- Oi Harry, tudo bem? Você acabou saindo da escola.

- Oi Neville, oi... você viu Rony e a Mione? – Insistiu, rezou para que o amigo dissesse que sim.

- Vi... vi sim. Os dois passaram por mim de uma forma que nem o ar passava entre os dois...- O casal suspirou aliviado.

O que Neville tinha acabado de dizer era um alivio para Harry e Ginny. Agora era só encontrar os dois e conversar com eles. Talvez os quatros fossem almoçar na madame Rosmerta ou em qualquer outro lugar tranqüilo.

- Para onde eles foram, Nev? – perguntou Ginny mais feliz.

- Eles foram para o poço dos namorados... no bosque. Sabem onde que fica?

- Sim Neville e muito obrigado. – disse Harry correndo em direção ao bosque. Em seu encalço tinha uma Ginny mais descontraída.

Harry ainda estava com medo, pois no poço era um lugar bem distante e reservado. E era nessa privacidade toda que residia o perigo. Era um local perfeito para emboscadas e seqüestros. Eles poderiam ter sido seqüestrados pelos Comensais para serem levados a Voldemort... Harry ficava imaginando coisas terríveis. Mas quando chegaram, a última coisa que encontraram foram gritos de dor e desespero. Muito pelo contrário.

Seria até engraçada se não fosse algo realmente sério. Harry e Ginny ao chegar ao poço viram que Hermione e Rony se beijavam desesperadamente. Mas o casal havia percebido que tinham platéia e se separaram na hora. Hermione ficou olhando o chão para ver se tinha alguma coisa interessante para levantar questão e desvirtuar algum embaraço. Já Rony ficou olhando para Harry e Ginny totalmente sem graça. Ginny, sem perder a oportunidade, resolvera pegar no pé do Rony.

- Que belo exemplo de vocês dois, hein! E você, Ronald, com o seu jeitão de puritano tá me saindo melhor que encomenda... – disse em tom de gozação.

- Gi... Ginny... Harry... isso... não é isso que vocês estão pensando – disse Mione defendendo Rony das piadinhas de Ginny.

- Mas eu... que isso. – fez-se de desentendida.- Eu não tô pensando em nada, e você Harry? Tá pensando em alguma coisa?

- Não! Eu só tô olhando. Só isso. – Harry não poderia se sentir mais feliz; estava novamente junto à pessoa amada, seus amigos estavam finalmente juntos e felizes. Era tudo o que ele desejava. A única coisa que estava faltando era acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela guerra e ai sim, poderia ser completamente feliz.

- Viu só, Hermione? É exatamente o que o Harry disse. Só estamos vendo o espetáculo de puritanismo do Rony!

- Mas... mas isso é uma coisa pura, romântica... é... sem malicia alguma!

- Sei... com você e Mione é romântico... mas comigo e Harry é uma falta de respeito, certo? – disse Ginny de uma forma para deixar Rony ainda mais sem jeito.

- Bem... você... você... você há de concordar que eu sou mais velho, mais vivido e é meu dever e obrigação te proteger. Sem contar que você é mulher, frágil, delicada... praticamente uma rosa de delicadeza. E tem o fato que você é nova demais para essas coisas.

- Sei... é totalmente compreensivo. Mas me explica só mais algumas coisas, Ronald. Por um acaso a Hermione é homem? Se for eu não sabia... e para mim é novidade que você jogasse no outro time.

- Tá me estranhando, Ginny? – gritou Rony assustado só de pensar nessa possibilidade remota e totalmente descabida. A essa altura a morena bufava de ódio. Era a pura verdade o que sua cunhada acabara de dizer. Ginny não poderia se aproximar de nenhuma pessoa do sexo oposto, mas tudo bem quando ela e Rony ficavam se agarrando pelos cantos.

- É... pelo jeito você não mudou nada... não joga no outro time... e só para finalizar, você só mais velho do que eu 1 ano... nem mais nem menos. É só isso que separa nós dois!

- Mas nem por isso vou deixar de ser o seu irmão mais velho... você ouviu bem, né! MAIS VELHO E PORTANTO VOCÊ DEVE ME RESPEITAR E EU TE PROTEGER DE NAMORICOS DESCABIDOS!

- Sei, mas é claro! – A garota fingia compreender todas as razões descabidas do irmão mais velho.

- E eu... eu tenho, quero dizer... eu quero aprofundar o que... o que eu... o que eu tenho com a Mione! - Hermione lhe lançou olhares fulminantes.

- Como assim, Ronald Weasley? Aprofundar o que nós temos? – perguntou Hermione intrigada com o significado de querer aprofundar as coisas.

- Ah Ron...que coisa mais fofa! Ah, mamãe precisa saber que você quer aprofundar as coisas com Mione – disse Ginny rindo da cara vermelha do irmão. Ok, sua irmã era bonitinha e tudo mais, mas tinha a mentalidade de uma porta se tratando de romantismo.

- Não é isso que vocês estão pensando! Mione... Eu quero você! – Sorriu esperançoso, mas pelo visto tinha conseguido apenas piorar as coisas. Não estava achando as palavras certas, e se escolhesse mal outra vez as palavras, levaria um belo tapa na cara de sua namorada.

- Você poderia por favor, esclarecer o seu significado de "querer você"? – Para o bem daquele ruivo sardento que explicasse direitinho toda aquela palhaçada, se não ela não responderia por si.

- Eu quero... como é difícil...- respirou fundo.- EU QUERO ALGO MAIS OFICIAL COM VOCÊ! É isso... é... eu... eu quero me compromissar com você Mione. Pronto falei!

Ginny arregalou os olhos junto de Mione, apenas Harry olhava para a cena com naturalidade, afinal de contas, fora ele quem passara praticamente a madrugada inteira acordado escutando os devaneios do melhor amigo sobre como fazer o pedido. Elas não imaginavam que Rony estava tão resolvido a ter um compromisso mais sério. Hermione não sabendo o que dizer a mais sobre isso, resolveu confirmar o que havia acabado de ouvir. Talvez fosse apenas sua mente lhe pregando uma peça.

-Você...está falando sério? Você... você quer ter um compromisso mais sério?

- eu! – disse Rony completamente fora de rumo.

- Não Ronald, a minha vó! – Se ele negasse que tinha dito aquelas palavras lhe enfiaria a mão na cara; talvez ele resolvesse crescer e assumir seus atos.

- Eu tô falando sério sim, Hermione. Olha - Rony tirou de dentro do bolso interno de sua capa um anel liso e prateado. - Comprei até o anel de compromisso, eu ia te dar, mas a estúpida da minha irmã veio e acabou com o clima...- falou esperançoso. - Você... você quer o anel, Mione? Não é muito caro, você sabe como são as coisas... – Rony tentava se redimir por comprar um anel barato. Mas era apenas simbólico, até ter dinheiro suficiente e pudesse comprar o anel que sua namorada merecia.

Ginny levou as mãos a boca, e tentava segurar o choro... nunca pensou que veria aquela cena; principalmente vinda do Rony. Nunca pensou que seu irmão pudesse ser tão romântico. Torceu tanto para que os dois se acertassem e agora estava presenciando um pedido de casamento. Hermione ficou sem palavras. Olhava do anel para Rony e novamente para o anel; seu coração batia descompassado. Sem que o ruivo esperasse a morena pulou em seus braços e o beijou fervorosamente.

Ginny e Harry ficaram estáticos com a reação da Mione, mas o choque passou e se instalou no lugar uma grande satisfação de ter presenciado esse momento tão esperado por ambos. Querendo tornar esse ato mais oficial, Harry teve uma idéia genial. E sem pensar falou de só vez.

- Isso merece uma comemoração... que tal almoçarmos lá na Dona Rosmerta? Tudo por minha conta! Porque noivado sem um almoço mais trabalhado não é noivado, não é?

- Concordo com Harry! – disse Ginny animadíssima com outro casamento que teria futuramente em sua família. – Vamos?

Os quatro saíram de lá sem contestação. Estavam tão felizes e mereciam um pouco de descanso daquela caçada maluca das horcruxes. Rumando para o bar da Dona Rosmerta, o quarteto havia encontrado alguns de seus amigos do colégio pelo caminho. Sem pestanejar, eles chamaram todos que viam. Nada mais justo compartilhar essa felicidade com todos. Afinal de contas, amigos são para essas coisas, servem tanto para compartilhar tristezas como também alegrias.

O almoço aconteceu na maior paz. É claro que faltou a presença dos pais dos noivos, mas isso era compreensível e contornável. Até porque esse não era o almoço oficial, e logo na verdadeira festa de noivado todos estariam reunidos. Harry aparentava com um rapaz de sua idade e não mais uma pessoa mais velha, seu corpo exalava alegria por todos os poros. Finalmente, nem que fosse por poucas horas havia se esquecido completamente de todos os problemas, queria apenas desfrutar da presença de seus amigos queridos. Ele ria e se divertia junto com seus amigos e de seu grande amor, Ginevra. Nada e nem ninguém conseguiria tirar aquela felicidade toda...

Ledo engano...

A ruiva Weasley também estava muito feliz. Estava do lado de seu único e verdadeiro amor. Agora não precisava esconder que Harry era seu namorado. É claro que se sentia um pouco envergonhada quando ele dava um daqueles seus olhares, ou quando os dois se beijavam ardentemente. Era como se ele a despisse com os olhos, tentava evitar encarar aqueles olhos verdes e não morrer de vergonha, mas era praticamente impossível ficar sem encará-lo por muito tempo.

Aos poucos o horário combinado com Luna estava chegando e a angustia aumentava ainda mais. Era sufocante e enlouquecedor. Mas Ginny sabia como esconder aquele sentimento de seu semblante. Não queria que Harry ficasse ainda mais preocupado com ela; já era suficiente todo o peso que o garoto tinha sobre suas costas.

Ginny sabia que ela deveria ser o porto seguro de Harry e não mais um motivo de preocupações. E era por isso que ela sempre se fazia de porto seguro, mesmo que por dentro estivesse prestes a desmoronar. De um lugar onde Harry poderia retorna e se atracar em seus braços e beijos cheios de ternura, medos, e prazeres.

Mas hoje, naquele momento, Ginevra sentia que as coisas estavam mudando... que as coisas que viriam... teriam que acontecer, mesmo que desejasse do fundo do coração evitar. Não queria que mudasse, mas ela não tinha controle para impedir tal coisa. Infelizmente era algo inevitável.

Ela estranhamente sabia que a hora havia chegado... mas a hora de que ela não sabia. Não tendo alternativa ela se levantou e levantou seu amado também. Teria que tentar explicar de alguma forma sua ausência.

Ginny beijou Harry com um fogo incrivelmente ardente. Se fosse em outro momento teria morrido de vergonha pelo beijo dado. Mas agora, tudo não passava de formalidades idiotas e pequenas. Harry foi pego desprevenido. Mas se deixou levar pelo beijo tão bom. Tudo bem que ele gostara, porém ele conseguiu vislumbrar a cara de incredulidade de Rony diante do beijo. Hermione também ficou totalmente sem jeito perante o beijo, mas para ela não era tão assustador.

O beijo demorou muito... demorou tanto que ambos ficaram sem ar. Harry olhava para sua pequena de uma forma diferente após o beijo, era como se ela pressentisse que algo de ruim aconteceria e não podia ignorar aquela sensação. Ele precisava tirar isso a limpo.

- Ginny, o que houve? – segurava firmemente as mão geladas de sua namorada, que tremia ligeiramente.

- Nada! – disse Ginny com aquele maldito sentimento e pressentimento em sua mente.

- Me diz a verdade. – disse Harry com uma firmeza que Ginny nunca tinha visto antes. Não tendo outra saída ela resolveu falar.

- Não sei bem... é que... é que me deu uma angustia. Um sentimento de mudança inevitável. Mas nada demais... com certeza é por causa da guerra. Eu tenho medo... quem não tem medo dessa guerra tão maluca. Não é verdade?

- Verdade?

- Juro que é. Por Merlim, olha a hora! - Ginny viu em seu relógio que faltava quinze minutos para o encontro com Luna. Tinha que ir ao encontro dela. Não viu problema nenhum em contar a Harry onde tinha que ir. – Eu tenho que ir!

- Para onde? – perguntou Harry estranhando ainda mais a atitude de Ginny. Uma hora estava toda preocupada e agora queria sair perambulando sozinha pela vila.

- Bem, Luna marcou de conversar comigo fora do colégio.

- Por que? – perguntou Hermione achando suspeita a atitude de Luna. Tudo bem que a loira sempre fora meio amalucada, mas não seria tão louca assim de marcar um encontro fora do território da escola.

- Sei lá. Só sei que ela não me pediu... me implorou. Parecia tão desesperada, eu preciso ir. – Ginny tentava tranqüilizar todos, mas será que adiantaria? Pois nem ela mesma estava tranqüila.

- Você quer que eu vá? – insistia Harry de não deixar Ginny sozinha. Se algo acontecesse não tinha certeza que ela pudesse dar conta do recado.

- Não precisa Harry! O que a Luna pode fazer... apenas me matar de tédio só isso.

- Onde ela marcou o encontro? – perguntou Rony percebendo o que Harry e Hermione suspeitavam.

-Ela marcou em frente à casa dos gritos.- disse naturalmente.

- Não é tão longe assim! – disse Hermione tentando acalmar Harry e Rony.

- Mas é o suficiente para que algum Comensal neófito tente ganhar fama nas custas da Ginny! – disse Harry insistente com a segurança de sua amada.

- Concordo com o Harry! – disse Rony batendo na mesa demonstrando apoio ao amigo – O que mais tem é comensal babaca querendo ganhar fama nas custas de pessoas inocentes e indefesas, como você. – Indefesa? Seu irmão estava redondamente enganado, ela sabia se defender muito bem, e não era toda aquela delicadeza que insistiam em dizer. Pelo contrário, quando queria sabia muito bem se cuidar sozinha. Não precisava de um guarda-costas vinte quatro horas no seu pé.

- Que isso gente... É a Luna! Não se preocupe... com certeza ela vai desabafar sobre a grande paixão dela...

- Quem é?

- Bem eu não tenho certeza, mas deixa-a confirmar primeiro. Ela não é Comensal Harry! Poxa! Você está ficando paranóico, querido!

- Tá bom. Mas qualquer coisa grite. – O melhor a fazer seria deixá-la ir, pelo contrário não sairiam tão cedo daquela discussão.

- Tá, eu sei. Beijos!

Mas antes que ela saísse do bar Harry a pegou mais uma vez e a beijou... o beijo fora igualmente forte ao anterior, e foi igualmente bom... Harry tocou nos cabelos rubros de sua namorada e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não demora... vou estar te esperando...- Por que será que aquela sensação de despedida não saia de sua cabeça.

- Tá bom... tchau – disse Ginny dando um selinho nos lábios de Harry.

A ruiva saiu do bar e foi em direção à casa dos gritos em um silencio sepulcral. Aquela sensação de que alguma coisa... alguma fatalidade ia acontecer, aumentava ainda mais. A cada passada que ela dava aumentava o temor... e o frio estava começando a afeta-la.

Era como se o calor dos lábios de Harry desaparecesse de seus lábios. Ginny tentava esquecer aquela sensação. Tentava de todas as formas subjugar aquilo. Mas foram todas as tentativas em vão. As lembranças dos beijos e o gosto dos lábios do moreno iam se esvaindo lentamente de sua memória. Era como se alguém ou algo estivesse sugando todas as suas boas lembranças ao lado do moreno.

Não demorou muito a subida até a casa dos gritos. Estava adiantada, resolveu esperar. Ela se virou querendo olhar melhor aquela casa... se as paredes daquela casa tivessem boca, ela diria que Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley era o casal perfeito e seriam imensamente felizes.

Mas também diria que esse casalzinho fora realmente muito maroto. Ginny soltou um leve suspiro pelo nariz e abriu um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Mas tirando esse pensamento, a rua lhe inspirava medo. Ela já estava ficando impaciente e a cada trinta segundos olhava para o relógio para ver se havia chegado a hora.

Para Ginny aqueles cinco minutos foram os mais longos de sua vida. Mas quando dera a hora marcada, ela percebera que havia algo de errado. Luna nunca se atrasava para nada, algo tinha acontecido a sua amiga, ou pior, talvez quem havia chamado-a para aquele lugar desértico não era Luna. Fora alguém com um péssimo gosto para brincadeiras ou alguém que estivesse com segundas intenções.

Ginny ainda estava de costas para a rua quando tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Ela sentia um frio muito grande e um vento arrebatador quando deu 15:00. Esse vento trazia consigo quatro vultos negros e malignos.

Esses seres usavam capas longas e negras, máscaras de caveiras que impossibilitava ver quem estava por debaixo delas. Mas nem precisava... Suas sombras se projetavam frias e macabras no chão da rua. Ginny, ainda sentindo aquele medo irracional, resolvera se virar lentamente.

O vento gelado e mortal desorganizava seus cabelos e os jogavam para frente, impedindo-a de ver quem eram aqueles seres malignos. Mas assim que tirou suas madeixas de seu campo de visão, não gostou nem um pouco do que viu e percebeu também que estava muito encrencada. Seu coração bateu acelerado, sabia exatamente quem usava aquele tipo de trajes. Estava perdida, por diversas vezes tentara se convencer que era capaz de se defender sozinha, mas agora admitia amargamente que precisaria de ajuda. Muita ajuda; desejava não ter dispensado a companhia de Harry.

Aqueles seres eram nada menos que os tão temidos Comensais da Morte.

- Meu Deus... eu... eu devia ter percebido... eu devia ter desconfiado... mas era obvio que era uma cilada... Luna não precisava se esconder... – sussurrou Ginny andando lentamente para trás e se desesperando ainda mais em seu intimo.

- Mas não desconfiou! Caiu como foi planejado pelo Lorde. Agora se for esperta e jurar fidelidade a Milorde... – Aquela voz fria fez seus pêlos se arrepiarem de medo.

- E você deve ser Bellatrix Lestrange... - precisava ganhar tempo, só não sabia como.- a cretina que matou Sirius! Você é reconhecível pela voz. – Ginny estava cada vez mais perto da casa dos gritos. Era hora para medidas desesperadas...

- Cuidado com a língua menina. Ou pode ficar sem ela.

Havia chegado à hora, ela começou a acelerar.

- Vocês querem me pegar?- disse demonstrando uma coragem falsa. Soltando aquela frase insolente pelo ar, preparou as pernas para uma corrida alucinante que estava prestes a fazer.- Então vocês vão ter que suar muito para isso...

Ginny sabia que estava sendo devidamente perseguida por aqueles abutres de Voldemort. A casa dos gritos estava perto demais para ser pega antes de entrar. Então por isso ela acelerou ainda mais. Vendo que havia tomado uma distancia ainda maior, Ginny se escondeu num beco qualquer da casa.

Ela tratou de esconder seus cabelos por debaixo da capa, pois sabia que eles eram facilmente reconhecíveis no escuro. Seu coração batia descompassado, nunca correra tão rápido como naquela hora. Respirava com dificuldade, tentando recuperar o fôlego, prometeu a si mesma que se saísse dessa ilesa prepararia seu físico para longas e desesperadas corridas.

Um dos comensais proferiu um feitiço que lançou longe a porta. Bellatrix foi a primeira a entrar na casa. Ela era, de longe, a mais ensandecida do grupo, olhava alucinada pela casa inteira. Como aquela fedelha ousava brincar com ela, o braço direito de Voldemort, o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. A ruiva teria o que merecia, podia ter certeza disso. Ela sabia que se perdesse a garota de vista, o Lorde das Trevas ia puni-los pessoalmente e categoricamente. Então Bellatrix, junto com os Comensais pararam no meio do salão principal e sujo da casa e resolveu gritar.

-Apareça, apareça, onde quer que você esteja. – disse num forçado tom meigo. Estava louca para lançar um Avada naquela porquinha, mas sabia que teria que se controlar. O Lorde tinha outros planos para aquela sujeitinha, que definitivamente não incluíam um feitiço mortal. Não agora, o momento certo chegaria e ela estaria lá para apreciar.

-Não iremos ter machucar. – disse o outro comensal sorrindo insanamente para Bella. – Só queremos conversar sobre aquele seu namoradinho estúpido.

Ginny empurrou ainda mais seu corpo contra a parede. Tentava se lembrar de algum outro lugar seguro onde pudesse se esconder sabia que se demorasse demais Harry com certeza viria atrás, e rezava para que ele viesse logo. Precisava se acalmar e pensar com clareza. Não podia ser pega por aqueles monstros, pois sabia que a usariam como isca e que Harry, seu herói, iria atrás dela.

-Não tem onde se esconder...- gritou a plenos pulmões Bellatrix, já estava perdendo a paciência. Detestava brincar de gato e rato. – Conheço essa casa como a palma da minha mão.

Tentava se acalmar, mas era praticamente impossível, Lestrange estava certa, não teria, ou melhor, não sabia onde se esconder. Se fosse pega estaria perdida, pois não sabia nem um terço dos feitiços que a bruxa das trevas sabia perfeitamente como executar. E estava em muita desvantagem, os comensais estavam em quatro e ela sozinha não contava nem como um.

Como estava no comando, Bellatrix ordenou que se dividissem, mandou dois subalternos para o segundo andar, enquanto que o outro iria para os jardins. E ela cuidaria da sala. Andava calmamente sem fazer barulho algum por cada centímetro da sala, sempre com sua varinha em mãos.

Ginny se encolheu no beco ao ver a sombra de sua caçadora. Soltou um suspiro aliviado quando Bellatrix foi para outro cômodo. Se agachando no chão, começou a engatinhar tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, se escondendo atrás do empoeirado sofá que estava coberto por um lençol imundo. Toda aquela poeira trouxe uma vontade imensa de espirrar, era totalmente alérgica a poeira. Controlou-se ao máximo tampando o nariz; e deu certo por que parecia que aquela vontade de espirrar do mesmo jeito que viera fora embora.

Olhou para o buraco a sua frente onde deveria estar a porta, talvez se corresse depressa poderia fugir e despistá-los na vila. Lá seria mais difícil e muito mais arriscado para os comensais caçá-la. Já estava se preparando para correr quando ouviu a voz de um dos comensais no segundo andar dizendo que estava tudo limpo. Nem um rato parecia habitar aquela casa nojenta. Também pode ouvir algo se quebrando na cozinha, percebeu que Bellatrix não estava nem um pouco contente.

Ok, dois comensais no segundo andar, Lestrange na cozinha, o outro parecia estar nos jardins vasculhando cada pedacinho. Aquela era sua chance, até que descessem todos aqueles degraus daria tempo tranqüilo de correr pela porta. Ok, plano perfeito, agora só faltava colocá-lo em ação.

Cautelosamente levantou de trás do sofá, olhou para os lados, estava sozinha, daria tempo de fugir dali. Correu para fora da casa como se sua vida dependesse de suas pernas, e na realidade dependiam. Parou ao lado do portal onde estava a porta, olhou para fora e nem sinal do comensal, talvez ele estivesse nos fundos. Suspirou aliviada, daria certo, escaparia ilesa daquela armadilha.

Preparou-se novamente e correu como nunca, surpreendendo a si mesma deu um salto por cima das escadas da entrada da casa. É incrível o que não fazemos quando estamos em perigo mortal. Corria como o vento, podia ver de longe os pequenos pontos se tornarem grandes e majestosas casas, estava perto da vila. Estava a salvo...

-AAARRR! – alguma coisa a apanhou pelos tornozelos a puxando para trás, caiu batendo a testa em uma pedra pontiaguda que estava a sua frente. Sentiu uma dor terrível na cabeça, aponta da pedra penetrou alguns poucos centímetros na testa da garota.

Apertou os olhos e soltou um gemido de dor. Apoiou as mãos no chão e fez força para se levantar, mas foi tudo em vão. Uma força invisível a puxou com força, fazendo-a deslizar quase vinte metros pelo chão, sujando toda sua veste de terra, antes de parar.

-Azaração do tropeço, _querida_. – a garota se virou de frente e pode ver onde estava. Havia parado aos pés do comensal que deveria estar vigiando os jardins. Teve vontade de gritar, xingar aquele monstro de todos os nomes possíveis, mas aquela dor estava começando a incomodar, levou a mão suja a testa. Um filete de sangue escorria por sua testa, o corte fora maior do que pensava.

O Comensal apenas ria insanamente, causando arrepios na ruiva. De repente ele parou, como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante elevando os dedos a boca assoviou. Um assovio alto e estridente, na mesma hora os outros três comensais apareceram junto dele. A Comensal responsável pela missão deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça para o captor da Weasley, demonstrando satisfação.

Bellatrix ajoelhou-se com bastante classe para que pudesse ficar cara a cara com sua preciosa caça. Olhou nos olhos de Ginny e lhe lançou um belo sorriso vitorioso. Seu mestre ficaria extremamente feliz com o presente que receberia hoje.

-Sabe Weasley, pensei que você fosse um tantinho mais esperta. – Ginny, num misto de ódio e coragem, cuspiu na cara da Lestrange, a morena limpou o rosto e levantou. Podia ver o ódio que sentia naquele momento.- Levanta, sua pirralha.

Ginny não mexeu um músculo. Queria ver se Bellatrix tinha coragem o suficiente para fazê-la levantar. A morena estava impaciente, com um aceno da varinha fez a ruiva ficar em pé a contra-gosto.

-_Imobullus_. – Ginny sentiu todo seu corpo paralisar. Primeiro seus dedos dos pés ficaram dormentes, parecia que algo gelado percorria todo seu corpo, até chegar a sua cabeça, ficando completamente imóvel.

Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada. Era hilariante ver o rostinho de espanto e medo daquela garotinha imunda. Sem que Ginny ou qualquer um dos outros três comensais Lestrange num gesto rápido bateu com toda sua força e raiva no rosto da ruiva paralisada a sua frente. Acertou em cheio a bochecha da garota que na mesma hora ficara avermelhada.

-Isso foi por fugir de mim. – E outra vez, pegando todos desprevenidos, acertara em cheio um soco no rosto da ruiva, fazendo com que a garota caísse desacordada no chão. – E isso foi por me fazer correr e suar como uma porca. Lestrange não correm, muito menos suam.

Os outros comensais riram bastante da atitude da líder. Não era a toa que ela era o braço esquerdo, já que seu marido era o braço direito de Voldemort.

-Você sabe o que fazer, Jugson. – dizendo isso aparatou do jardim da casa dos gritos. O comensal pegou a ruiva e jogou-a sem o menor cuidado por cima de seu ombro e também desaparatou, seguindo Lestrange. Ficando apenas Mulciber e Avery.

Mulciber empunhou sua varinha e mirou para o alto. Murmurando algumas palavras, saíram de sua varinha um jato de luz vermelha brilhante. Avery fez sinal para que desaparatassem logo dali. Num piscar de olhos os dois sumiram do lugar.

Harry sentiu mais uma vez aquela sensação chata e angustiante. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, Ginny sabia muito bem se cuidar sozinha, mas aquela sensação não ia embora de jeito nenhum.

Tentou se concentrar em outra coisa, mas era quase impossível, já que Rony e Hermione estava prestes a cair na porrada. Discutiam algo sobre Rony ter que vestir um traje de gala no casamento. E este ainda traumatizado com o Baile de inverno negava categoricamente. Harry revirou os olhos e foi em direção a vitrine da loja de artigos de quadribol, deixando os amigos discutindo no meio da rua. Naquela semana fora lançado uma nova vassoura, muito mais potente que todas as outras juntas. Pensava em se dar uma folga e gastar um pouco, como todo adolescente.

Fixou o olhar em sua imagem refletida na vitrine, como estava acabado, nem parecia ter dezessete anos, se parecia mais com um homem de trinta e poucos que carregava o peso do mundo nos ombros. Suspirou cansado, ajeitou os óculos e fixou o olhar em sua cicatriz.

Desde que chegou na vila ela não parava de latejar, mas até aquele momento era uma dorzinha suportável, mas estava aumentando. Olhou mais uma vez para os amigos e viu os dois se agarrando no meio da rua. Balançou a cabeça, aqueles dois não tinham jeito mesmo. Olhou ao seu redor, estava tudo tão calmo, alguns alunos andavam pela rua, outros mostravam o que tinham comprado uns aos outros. Tudo estava calmo, calmo até demais.

Sem aviso a dor em sua cicatriz aumentou drasticamente, teve que se apoiar na vitrine, seus olhos escureceram por segundos. Pode ouvir uma gargalhada invadir seus tímpanos. Soltou um gemido involuntário. Rony e Hermione percebendo que o amigo não estava bem, correram ao encontro do moreno.

-Harry, está tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione preocupada. Harry nada respondeu, continuou olhando para o nada ofegante. Os dois namorados trocaram olhares, sabia que a cicatriz estava doendo, de uns meses para cá ele sempre ficava naquele estado quando sentia dores na cabeça.

Harry sentiu seus olhos escurecerem outra vez, e perdendo o controle sobre seu corpo caiu ajoelhado com as mãos na cabeça. Sua cicatriz ardia, era como se estivesse sendo queimada.

-Harry, você não está nada bem. Temos que te levar para o hospital. – disse Hermione. Rony se agachou e pegou no braço do amigo, passando sobre seu ombro. Apoiado no amigo, Harry fez um esforço tremendo e se levantou, suava bastante e tremia ligeiramente.

Hermione se colocou do outro lado de Harry e também o ajudou a ficar em pé. Começaram a andar em direção ao bar da Madame Rosmerta, lá usariam a lareira. O moreno não estava em condições de aparatar. Caminhavam rapidamente, e ao entrarem no bar deram de cara com Luna que segurava um sorvete que soltava faíscas.

-Luna! – exclamou Rony. – A Ginny está contigo?

-Não. – Luna achou estranho, fazia dias que não via ou mesmo falava com sua amiga ruiva. – Eu estava procurando-a. Vocês não a viram, não é?

O trio arregalou os olhos. Essa não, Ginny não tinha ido ao encontro de Luna. Harry se soltou dos braços dos amigos e já se preparava para ir atrás de sua namorada. Quando correndo ao encontro deles, puderam ver Neville correndo no meio da multidão de alunos que saiam da loja de doces.

Neville parecia bastante assustado e pálido. Parou em frente ao trio impedindo que saíssem. Harry esperou impacientemente que o amigo recuperasse o fôlego e lhes explicasse o motivo da correria.

-Ha...Harry...- respirou fundo. Estava em péssima forma, isso tinha que admitir. – Tem um recado pra você.

-Onde? É da Ginny? – Neville apenas balançou a cabeça e apontou para a casa dos gritos. Harry entendendo o recado saiu correndo deixando pra trás os amigos.

-O que aconteceu Nev? – perguntou Hermione. O garoto que parecia ter visto um fantasma apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentando no meio fio. Rony não esperou que o grifinório recuperasse o fôlego, saiu correndo atrás de Harry, e Hermione sem ter o que fazer, foi atrás. Luna sentou ao lado de Neville e lhe ofereceu um copo com água. Neville pegou o copo agradecido e bebeu de uma vez toda a água.

Harry corria como nunca correra em toda sua vida. Podia sentir que sua namorada estava em apuros. Sentira aquela sensação a tarde toda, mas fez de tudo para ignorá-la e agora seu amor estava correndo perigo. _Idiota!_

Rony e Hermione corriam logo atrás de Harry, aceleraram para que pudessem alcançá-lo, mas não fora preciso correr muito, logo avistaram o moreno parado na colina da casa dos gritos, olhando para o céu aterrorizado. Os dois se puseram ao lado de Harry e voltaram sua atenção para onde o amigo olhava. Rony ficou paralisado, Hermione levou as mãos à boca, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Os três não disseram nada, apenas respiravam pesadamente enquanto olhavam atentamente para aquelas letras de fogo que pairavam cintilantes no ar.

"**Harry Potter, me encontre em Godric's Hollows. Tenho algo que lhe é muito precioso. Venha sozinho."**

Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Tinha que ser apenas uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto; precisava que fosse.

Fechou os punhos, dessa vez Voldemort se arrependeria de ter nascido. Hermione abraçou o noivo e chorava descontroladamente. Rony alisava os cabelos da garota, tentando em vão acalmá-la. Mas de que adiantava, se ele mesmo estava desesperado? Como diria a sua família que sua irmã fora seqüestrada. Ela era sua responsabilidade e ele se descuidara. Mas faria de tudo para ter sua irmãzinha de volta. Isso ele teria.

Rony e Hermione entrelaçaram a mão e saíram lentamente. Harry não se mexeu um milímetro, já estava bolando uma maneira de recuperar seu bem mais precioso e dessa vez teria que ir sozinho. Sem amigos, sem Dumbledore, sem aurores, dessa vez teria que agir sozinho. E se comprometeria a matá-lo. Daquelas ruínas apenas um sairia vivo. Voldemort ou Harry Potter.

O destino do Mundo Mágico estava em suas mãos pela última vez. Agora era matar ou morrer.

_§ (Continua...) §_

-----------------------------------#------------------------#-------------------------#-----------------

**N/As: **Oláa!

Ufaaaaa! Depois de horas passadas madrugada adentro no MSN finalmente nasceu nossa bebê!

Yngrid e eu passamos meses escrevendo "RF", colocamos nosso coração aqui e esperamos que vocês, caros leitores tenham gostado do primeiro de muitos capítulos.

Esperamos ansiosas suas criticas, sugestões, estamos aceitando tudo de bom grado! Contanto que nos mandem Reviews...

Beijinhuxxx.

Yngrid & Oráculo.


	2. O Divisor de Eras Parte II

**N/A:** _Pára tudo! Andes de começar, clique no seu WMP, aumente o volume da caixinha de som..._ _E coloque pra rolar : "Breaking the rabit" do Linkin Park._

_Beijinhux_

**PS/A: Pessoal, cap. finalmente BETADO!**

_--#--#--_

Cap. 2 – O divisor de Eras - Parte II

Bellatrix desaparatou em uma sala escura e gelada, acompanhada por Jugson que logo tratou de jogar a ruiva que carregava em seus ombros de qualquer jeito no chão frio do castelo.

-Cuidado imbecil. Se o mestre o visse... – lançou um olhar de desaprovação ao homem a seu lado.

Não que estivesse preocupada com o bem estar da garota Weasley, muito pelo contrário, se pudesse faria coisa muito pior, mas seu Mestre não aprovaria tal atitude e ela como braço esquerdo de Voldemort agiria como ele gostaria que ela agisse.

-Estava pesando. – disse como um sorriso, sendo seguido por um sorriso discreto da comensal, que ficou séria novamente ao ouvir a porta atrás de si se abrir. Os dois olharam para trás e viram uma figura negra surgir pela porta.

A figura negra e imponente sentou-se majestosamente no trono a frente dos dois. Bellatrix e Jugson ajoelharam-se imediatamente frente à figura sombria.

Logo em seguida Mulciber e Avery também desaparataram na sala e sobre o olhar de superioridade de Voldemort, ambos se ajoelharam com extrema urgência. Não demonstrando nenhum sentimento em seu semblante, olhou da figura jogada de qualquer jeito no chão para seus súditos ajoelhados, disse:

-Saiam. – Sem pestanejar todos os quatro comensais saíram rapidamente e quando Bella estava no batente da porta, Voldemort a chamou.

-Bella, chame os Malfoy e seu marido, e retorne.

-Sim Milorde. – e saiu rapidamente.

Voldemort levantou de seu trono e caminhou lentamente para a figura deitada no chão. A cor de seus cabelos se destacava naquela figura que naquele momento parecia tão serena, mal sabia o que lhe aguardava. O vermelho intenso de seus cabelos contrastava violentamente com sua pele alva.

Teve vontade de tocar novamente naquela pele lisa e esbranquiçada, há anos não a via pessoalmente, apenas através de seus súditos. Estava tão diferente, tão crescida. Na última vez que a vira não passava de uma criança boba e inocente e mal conseguia se lembrar, já que a horcrux fora destruída. Agora se transformara em uma bela mulher.

Aproximou-se mais da ruiva e sussurrou apenas para que ela ouvisse.

-Teria muito mais valor do meu lado do que com a Ordem... Seria muito melhor aproveitada do meu lado do que com aqueles incompetentes, mas veremos não é Weasley... Talvez você não seja um caso perdido e se torne uma comensal da morte de verdade.

Se Ginny estivesse acordada, teria entrado em pânico diante daquela declaração de afeto, se é que poderia chamar aquelas palavras de afetuosas. Tremeria na base só de pensar que se tornaria parte daqueles homens sórdidos que trabalhavam para aquele ser horripilante.

Bellatrix surgiu novamente por onde saíra a pouco acompanhada por seu marido, cunhado e logo atrás não muito contente, vinha seu sobrinho. Os quatro se posicionaram em frente a Voldemort que se encontrava novamente sentado em seu trono os olhando com desprezo.

-Estamos todos aqui, Milorde. – disse Bella, tentando não lançar olhares fulminantes para a garota recém capturada. Draco Malfoy, que aparentava estar mais pálido que nunca, olhou de relance para Ginny Weasley e rapidamente voltou sua atenção para Voldemort, ignorando totalmente a garota.

-Meus planos estão correndo como deveriam. Logo, logo não existirá nenhuma pedra no meu caminho. Finalmente terei o que é meu por direito.

Voldemort se vangloriava de seus planos maléficos e Bellatrix sorria abertamente, logo, logo, ela também ocuparia seu lugar. Antes que todos notassem estaria sentada ao lado direito de seu Lorde. Finalmente ocuparia um lugar a sua altura. E não deixaria que nada nem ninguém, a impedisse.

- Bem... Vamos aos verdadeiros motivos de vocês quatro estarem aqui. Primeiro, vamos para o mais novo.

Draco olhou para Voldemort temeroso. Tinha medo que fosse sofrer alguma punição. Pois ao voltar para ver sua antiga escola, estava desobedecendo a ordens diretas de seu Lorde.

E por causa dessa desobediência, Draco resolvera não contar nada, e isso incluía a cena de ciúmes do Potter. Não queria nem pensar no que seu Lorde faria se descobrisse que ele partira para agressão, ainda por cima de maneira trouxa. Era abominável, só de pensar. O jovem rapaz tinha tanto medo que sequer olhava para o seu mestre. Ao invés o jovem Malfoy olhava para os seus sapatos.

Já Voldemort tinha percebido o medo do rapaz. Para o Lorde a melhor coisa que poderia fazer com Draco era dar a devida orientação. Orientação tal, que Lucius nunca conseguiu dar, pois sabia que Draco era valioso e não poderia se dar o luxo de perder um bruxo tão forte, ágil, vigoroso e principalmente talentoso para a Ordem da Fênix. Não mesmo, um jovem com todo o talento que ele tinha, só poderia ter seu devido valor ao lado das Trevas.

- Draco, Draco, Draco. Apesar de você ter desencadeado a ceninha patética de ciúmes do Potter por causa da pequena Weasley aqui, você deveria ter me contado.- Draco tremeu na base. Voldemort sabia do pequeno deslize. E o que seu Lorde não sabia? - Mas você não o fez. Eu deveria te punir como eu faço com tantos outros que teimam em me desobedecer. Mas eu sei que a culpa não é inteiramente sua e por causa dessa descoberta que pode finalmente dar inicio aos meus planos, você receberá uma nova chance.

- Obrigado Milorde. Muito obrigado. – Um alívio tomou conta de seu peito. Agora era só não cometer outra burrice, que tudo ficaria bem.

- Não me agradeça ainda. Você irá para o meu castelo próximo a Vardo, na Noruega com Bella ainda hoje. Lá vocês dois deverão me esperar, pois tenho assuntos inacabados tanto com a Weasley quanto com o enamorado Potter. Você receberá o devido treinamento que não recebeu de seus pais.

Lucius endureceu seu semblante, Voldemort o estava chamando de incompetente, e não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Não estava louco o bastante para contraria seu mestre. Que a cada dia ficava mais poderoso e cruel.

-Sim Milorde. – disseram os dois em uníssono e depois se retiraram da sala com uma rapidez estrondosa.

-Lucius, não vou negar que você subiu no meu conceito. – disse voltando sua atenção para o loiro.

-Obrigado, Milorde. – disse Lucius tentando não parecer presunçoso na frente do Lorde das Trevas.

- E por isso você irá preparar o ringue do meu ultimo combate com o Potter. – Voldemort vibrava por dentro de excitação. Não via a hora de esmagar aquele inseto pegajoso e incômodo do rebelde Potter.

- E onde será Milorde?

- Godric's Hollows. Quero que vá imediatamente. – Seu tom era mais gélido que o habitual. Seus olhos vermelhos faiscavam inquietos.

- Como queira. – e saiu sem precisar receber ordens para que se retirasse.

- Agora eu tenho algo mais sutil para você, Rodolphus. Você irá cuidar para que a Weasley não faça nada de estúpido.

- Não entendi, Milorde. – fora a vez de Rodolphus a falar.

- Quando ela acordar... tenho a ligeira impressão de que ela vai ser um perigo para si mesma. Temo que ela dê cabo de sua vida antes do tempo. E como você é atencioso, principalmente com as mulheres, a Weasley será responsabilidade sua.

- Como quiser Milorde. – disse Rodolphus aceitando a sua devida missão, sem contestar.

- Agora a acorde. Quero falar com ela. – suas feições não eram gélidas como antes, mas sim suaves. Não queria que a primeira coisa que a ruiva visse fosse um rosto inimigo.

- Sim Milorde.

Rodolphus retirou-a do encanto rapidamente. Ginny abriu os olhos e piscou diversas vezes, tentando reconhecer onde estava e quem estava lá. Tudo para ela era um forte borrão que aos poucos foi se tornando nítido. Sua cabeça latejava, levou a mão a testa e notou um líquido viscoso escorrer pelo seu rosto. O corte em sua testa era profundo e estava saindo bastante sangue.

A primeira coisa que conseguiu identificar foi uma bota preta, isso foi o sinal de que estava em grande perigo. Ela foi levantando o olhar e percebeu que quem estava na frente dela era um comensal cujo nome não sabia. A dedução era mais do que obvia... Estava na fortaleza das trevas... E de quebra junto com Voldemort. Ginny sem opção voltou a olhara para o chão, não queria encarar aquele rosto ofídico e sem sentimentos.

"_Burra! Burra! Mil vezes burra!" _pensou se repreendendo.

Voldemort apenas observava calmamente as atitudes daquela garota onde seus cabelos ruivos ainda teimavam em brilhar alegremente em contraste a tudo que estava naquela sala. E com esse pensamento borbulhando em sua mente o Lorde das Trevas conseguiu captar uma nesga de seus pensamentos. Chegava a ser hilária a auto-repreensão.

"_Burra... burra como você poder ser tão burra! Mas é claro que a Luna nunca iria lhe chamar para ir a casa dos gritos. Como posso ser tão burra... como eu posso ser tão ingênua... eu acreditei no Malfoy! Doninha albina, cretino..."_

- Esse apelido para o jovem Sr. Malfoy é nova para mim! – disse se divertindo com os pensamentos da garota sentada no chão.

"_Burra! Você deixou escapar isso" – _pode sentir as lágrimas se formarem em seu olhos. Mas não poderia deixar que _ele_ percebesse... Tinha que ser forte, ou ao menos parecer forte.

- Você não é burra! Só porque você não sabe oclumência não quer dizer que você seja burra.

Ginny se recusava terminantemente a abrir a boca, estava decidida a apenas olhar para o chão imundo onde estava. Voldemort começou a se irritar com aquela atitude. Era no mínimo infantil. Sem contar que odiava insubordinação.

- Você não quer falar comigo?- fingiu um tom preocupado. - Você não deveria me irritar... Não é muito sensato fazer isso.

Vendo que a pequena ainda se recusava a falar com ele, Voldemort resolveu adotar uma abordagem mais direta e muito eficaz. Ele se levantou de seu tRono e se movendo como uma serpente foi até ela. Em uma atitude ainda mais inesperada para Rodolphus, o Lorde se abaixou e pegou com uma brutalidade sem tamanha o rosto delicado de Ginevra. A pequena Ginny soltou um pequeno gemido de dor.

-Ótimo... Agora você já pode falar Weasley? – Voldemort levantou lentamente e ao mesmo tempo pegou sua varinha – Vamos testar o seu dom de falar?- e sem esperar qualquer manifestação da ruiva, apontou a varinha na direção da garota e proferiu um feitiço. - CRUCIUS!

Ginny gritara mais do que nunca... desejou morrer naquela hora. Ouvindo aquele grito cruciante, vários Comensais curiosos apareceram. Entre eles os Malfoy e Bellatrix. O Lorde das Trevas cessou a pequena tortura na Weasley.

Para ele a tortura foi mais que suficiente. Quando Ginny estava recuperando suas forças, ela viu um rapaz loiro e de vestes negras. Aquele maldito linguarudo estava lá para vê-la sofrer. Tirando forças e coragem não se sabe de onde, começou a gritar ofensas para o loiro.

- MALFOY SEU MALDITO LINGUARUDO!

A pequena Weasley pulou do chão com tudo e saiu correndo atrás do Malfoy. A primeira atitude dela foi pular no pescoço daquele maldito doninha. Vendo aquela atitude insana daquela ruiva, Draco ficou totalmente sem ação e a única coisa que fez foi dar uns passos para trás. Tal atitude fez com que Ginevra conseguisse derrubá-lo facilmente e assim ficar em cima dele.

-NÃO BASTA ME CANTAR DESCARADAMENTE LÁ EM HOGSMEAD... TEM QUE ABRIR A SUA IMENSA BOCA DE DONINHA ALBINA PARA TAGARELAR O QUE NÃO É DA SUA VIDA PARA OS OUTROS? IDIOTA... IMBECIL... ESTÚPIDO...

Cada palavra de baixo calão dita por Ginny estava sendo pontuado por socos e tapas. Draco se recuperou do choque depois de uma quantidade razoável de tapas e conseguiu jogá-la no chão. Ginevra caiu em um estrepito estranho e seu braço começou a doer. Para alguém pequena e tida como fraca, seus socos doíam.

- NÃO FUI EU, WEASLEY! VOCÊ TEM QUE PARAR DE GRITAR FEITO UMA LOUCA E ME OUVIR! – agora Draco também gritava no mesmo tom que a Weasley. Pareciam dois loucos, os outros comensais e principalmente Voldemort olhavam a cena 

estupefatos. Quanta ousadia da caçula Weasley. Parecia que não estava dirigindo ofensas a um Comensal, e sim a um colega de classe.

- TE OUVIR?? TE OUVIR... FOI ISSO QUE VOCÊ ME DISSE? OUVIR UM COMENSAL BOCUDO? NUNCA! VOCÊ ME OUVIU N-U-N-C-A!!

- WEASLEY TENTE SER RACIONAL...

Mas foi totalmente em vão. Quando tentava ficar em cima dela, Ginny conseguiu dar-lhe um chute bem nas partes íntimas. O rapaz arfou de dor e tombou para o lado. Para Ginny era o inicio do segundo round, mas foi em vão.

Bem quando ela havia se levantado para continuar a bater em Draco, Rodolphus e Bellatrix conseguiram pegá-la e assim imobilizá-la para que o Lorde Voldemort pudesse falar com ela.

Apesar de seu semblante impenetrável e impassível, Voldemort observava a ceninha dos dois com desprezo, satisfação e uma pontada de decepção. Desprezo, porque aquela cena era passional demais para ele. Satisfação, pois ele havia conseguido uma ótima aquisição para seu exército. E decepção, pois apesar de Draco ser um ano mais velho, que a garota, e por ser homem, ainda tinha apanhado miseravelmente da Weasley.

- É eu acho que você já está apta a falar comigo. – continuou Voldemort retornando ao seu trono.

- Você acha MESMO – gritou Ginny contra aquele ser asqueroso, ainda muito bem presa pelo casal Lestrange. Tentou se livrar deles, mas o que conseguiu foi que eles apertassem ainda mais seus braços.

- Olha os modos Weasley. Quando falar comigo você deve me chamar de Milorde. Você deveria se orgulhar do sangue puro que tem. _Você_, na escala evolutiva natural da vida, é superior aos trouxas. Mas apesar de ser puro sangue você se envolve na mais pura lama... Como a amiguinha de sangue ruim do Potter, por exemplo. Sem falar do péssimo gosto para namorados e da mania estúpida de seus pais por acharem trouxas interessantes.

- OLHA COMO FALA DO HARRY, DA HERMIONE E DOS MEUS PAIS! – gritou Ginny com todas suas forças tentando inutilmente alcançá-lo com as pernas. Por fora parecia forte como uma pedra, mas por dentro desabaria a qualquer momento. Tinha vontade de se jogar no chão e chorar descontroladamente. Mas não podia, tinha que ser forte, manter a cabeça no lugar. E assim, bolar um plano de fuga. Mas como? Se todos os seus pensamentos eram compartilhados por Voldemort.

- OLHA VOCÊ COMO FALA COMIGO SUA PETULANTE. CRUCIUS! – disse Voldemort em uma raiva que nenhum dos Comensais havia visto. E mais uma vez a torturou sem piedade. Mostraria quem ditava as ordens por ali.

Ginevra foi largada para poder sentir as dores. Foi mais uma seção de dores e contorções. Ginny já estava muito cansada da dor e da gritaria... ela estava se entregando a um fim que ela já sabia... um fim que naquele momento era divino e prazeroso.

_A morte._

Voldemort havia percebido que a sua prisioneira estava quase morta. Isso não era interessante para ele. Até porque ela morta não valeria nada, absolutamente nada. Ele cessou novamente a maldição. Ginny pode respirar novamente. Uma respiração ofegante e cansada. Não conseguia nem se mexer. Aquela maldição era horrível por demais, não sabia como ainda estava viva.

- Você morta não vale nada para mim. Agora, viva...

- EU PREFIRO MORRER A TER QUE COLABORAR COM VOCÊ E A SUA RALÉ! – reunindo as poucas forças que lhe restavam, gritou. Gritou palavras corajosas, corajosas demais para o gosto do Lorde.

- Ou você abaixa o tom de voz, ou vou ter que te dar outra aulinha de dor.

- Eu estou pouco me importando. – sua respiração permanecia fraca e ofegante e seu coração batia acelerado de medo e dor. – E é até melhor já que eu não vou durar tanto tempo assim...

- Pelo que eu pude ver a dor não abaixou a sua crista Weasley. – disse andando de um lado para o outro. Parou repentinamente e sorrindo insanamente continuou. – Terei que usar outros métodos de persuasão eficaz. IMPERIUS!

Ginevra havia ficado com a mente estranhamente vazia. E aquele estado era sublime para ela... a dor tinha passado. Estava livre de ter que ver Voldemort na sua frente. E de ser refém dele. Do nada ela começou a ouvir uma vozinha. Aquela vozinha insistente mandava-a ajoelhar e falar "Milorde".

Voldemort esperava um pouco impaciente se a menina fosse obedecer à ordem dada por ele. Do nada Ginny se ajoelhou perante a imagem de Voldemort e do nada ela falou uma coisa que surpreendeu Rodolphus e os outros.

- Milorde. – sua voz era melódica, suave. Podia-se notar quase um contentamento em poder dizer aquelas palavras a Voldemort.

- Ótimo. Agora eu sei que você não é um caso perdido Weasley. – ele interrompeu o feitiço e Ginny voltou ao normal. – eu tive uma revelação importantíssima de você... Você tem solução. Com um pouquinho de persuasão você é capaz de me seguir. Isso é realmente interessante.

Balançou a cabeça, saindo do transe. Estava embaraçada e foi se levantando lentamente. Os níveis de ódio que Ginny podia atingir chegaram ao um ponto tão critico que ela realmente precisava ficar longe daquele monstro. Ginevra se sentia humilhada... muito humilhada. Ela nunca poderia imaginar o quão fraca poderia ser. Ela ficou completamente incomodada... como poderia ter sido uma presa tão fácil... como?

Como queria fechar os olhos e chorar. Queria deitar em sua cama macia e chorar. Apenas chorar, essa era a sua vontade. Não entendia, era da casa dos bravos, como podia ser tão fraca e covarde. Estava espantada, não imaginava o quanto era submissa, até aquele momento. Como queria amaldiçoar Voldemort para sempre.

A Weasley começou a se afastar lentamente daquele asqueroso, mas não adiantou. Voldemort percebendo que ela queria fugir se aproximou rapidamente dela e a pegou pelo braço. O que aconteceu depois foi algo totalmente inesperado para ele... Ginny gritou ainda mais alto que o normal e um brilho estranho emanou de seu corpo. Então do nada ele a soltou e Ginny foi de encontro ao chão desmaiada. E o brilho estranho desapareceu.

-Como isso é possível? Como? – disse sussurrando e olhando para o corpo desmaiado de Ginevra com um brilho psicótico no olhar – era para estar... mas isso é impossível! É uma impossibilidade maravilhosa...

Voldemort havia então percebido que havia Comensais na sala e estava na hora de despachar aquele povo intrometido, antes que começassem a comentar sobre o ocorrido.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não dei tarefas para serem cumpridas? Hein?

- Sim, Milorde. – dizem uníssonos

- Ou será que estão gostando do show?

-Não Milorde... de forma alguma... – disseram aterrorizados.

- Então sumam da minha vista ou vão receber castigo pior. – sibilou, seu tom era mais venenoso que o comum.

Do nada todos desapareceram da sala e quando Rodolphus ia sair Voldemort lhe dirigiu a palavra.

-Lestrange, leve a menina para o meu quarto. E cuide de seu ferimento. Não quero que morra por falta de sangue. – disse indiferente.

-Para...para o seu quarto Milorde... – repetiu abismado. Ninguém nunca entrou ou fora convidado para entrar nos aposentos do Lorde. E agora aquela fedelha deveria ser posta lá. Não estava entendendo nada. Nada mesmo.

- É. Para o meu quarto. Ficou surdo ou está ousando me questionar?

-Não Milorde de forma alguma. É que eu pensei... – antes que pudesse terminar a frase fora cortado veemente por Voldemort.

-Não pense! Aja! Agora vá e leve a garota para o meu quarto. – disse fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

- Sim senhor. – ajoelhou-se e pegou a ruiva nos braços e saiu antes que fosse azarado pelo Lorde.

-Eu preciso pensar e pensar muito... – disse mais para si mesmo do que para o comensal que saía apressado.

Ah, como será prazeroso marcar aquele braço alvo e sedoso com sua marca. Antes que ela percebesse estaria marcada como todos os seus súditos e os bruxos que 

escravizaria quando desse um fim no Potter nojento e seus palhaços da Ordem da Fênix. Com uma gargalhada sinistra, pôs-se a pensar no que faria depois.

§ (#.#) §

A muitos quilômetros dali, Harry acompanhava calmamente seu melhor amigo andar de um lado para o outro, e Hermione escrever algo em um caderno. Estavam no quarto do caçula dos Weasley; Harry estava sentado em sua cama de armar enquanto que Rony andava de um lado para o outro mais ansioso que nunca.

Fazia mais de duas horas que estavam trancados naquele quarto, enquanto que os outros membros da família Weasley discutiam táticas de resgate junto aos membros da Ordem.

-Eu não agüento mais. Vou descer. – disse Rony indo em direção a porta.

-Sua mãe nos proibiu de descer, Rony. Fique calmo, tudo vai dar certo. – disse Hermione pondo seu caderno de lado na cama e se levantando para ficar ao lado do noivo.

Harry continuava calado em seu canto. Desde que vira aquele recado pairando no ar na Casa dos Gritos sua mente não parara de trabalhar um segundo.

-Harry, você acha que fez o certo ao apagar aquele recado e apenas dizer que Ginny foi seqüestrada. Eles poderiam ajudar. – disse Hermione se ajoelhando frente ao amigo, que olhava hipnoticamente para a parede a sua frente.

-Eu tenho que fazer sozinho, Hermione. Isso é entre Voldemort e eu. Apenas nós dois.- e se levantou indo em direção ao guarda-roupas, procurando algo na segunda gaveta.

-Harry, nós podemos ajudar, é sério. Tudo bem que você não queira o pessoal da Ordem, muito menos os Aurores, mas... sozinho você não vai. Pode ser uma armadilha.

Rony tentava convencer o amigo que seu plano era suicídio. Se fosse sozinho não teria chance alguma. Mas Harry estava irredutível, passara várias vezes mentalmente seu plano, dessa vez não teria erro. Dessa vez, será a última. Voldemort se arrependeria eternamente de ter seqüestrado sua namorada.

Seria perigoso sim, mas não permitiria que mais alguém se metesse em sua batalha e saísse machucado como Gui, ou morto como... Não, não pensaria neles agora. Tinha que reunir toda sua coragem e enfrentar Voldemort.

Não deixaria que aurores ou membros da ordem, muito menos seus melhores amigos se machucassem.

-Terminou, Hermione? – a garota apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e arrancou a página recém escrita de seu caderno e entregou para o moreno.

Harry passou os olhos pelas palavras escritas e sorriu, não um sorriso de felicidade ou contentamento, era um sorriso diferente. Ele estava diferente, naquela noite mataria alguém, e não sentia um pingo de medo ou dúvida. Estava decidido.

– Está ótimo Mione. Obrigado. – disse sem qualquer emoção.

Dobrou o papel e colocou dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans. Hermione estava ficando expert em criar novos feitiços e azarações. Se até Snape conseguia porque a garota mais inteligente de toda Hogwarts não conseguiria. Balançou a cabeça, não queria pensar naquele traidor agora.

Um de cada vez, primeiro mataria Voldemort e depois cuidaria pessoalmente de seu ex-professor. Disso ele estava certo.

Já passava das onze quando Harry ouviu a voz abafada da Sra. Weasley desejando boa noite a alguém e fechando a porta da sala. Esperaria todos deitarem; seria a hora perfeita para que pudesse ir para os jardins e finalmente aparatar para as ruínas de sua antiga casa.

Um silêncio mortal pairava no ar, Harry levantou-se devagar tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho e acordar Rony, que roncava como nunca. Desceu as escadas cautelosamente, tinha vontade de correr escada acima e tranqüilizar os Weasleys, dizendo que logo, logo teriam sua caçula de volta. Que ele não descansaria até que a trouxesse sã e salva, e ai não desgrudaria de sua ruiva nunca mais.

Respirou o ar gelado dos jardins, seus pulmões quase congelaram. Apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo o casaco, tentando afastar o frio que sentia. Verificou mais uma vez se não esquecera o papel com o feitiço criado por Hermione.

Deu mais alguns passos; Ok, ali era o lugar perfeito para aparatar. Virou de frente para a Toca, se despediu silenciosamente, tinha a estranha sensação que tão cedo não voltaria para aquela casa que por tantas vezes o acolheu de forma tão carinhosa.

Preparou-se para finalmente aparatar, ainda detestava aparatar, se pudesse voaria em sua vassoura, mas não tinha tempo; Ginny precisava dele o mais rápido possível.

Antes que pudesse aparatar, um vulto atrás das árvores lhe chamou atenção. O moreno empunhou sua varinha e caminhou lenta e cautelosamente em direção a árvore.

-Quem está ai? Apareça ou se arrependerá. – estava pronto para lançar uma boa azaração no intruso. Não hesitaria nem por um instante, precisava treinar o feitiço de Hermione mesmo. O intruso seria o alvo perfeito.

-Você não seria capaz de matar seus melhores amigos... seria?- perguntou cautelosamente o ruivo, saindo de trás da imensa árvore, sendo seguido por Hermione.

-O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou sem paciência. Era só o que lhe faltava.

-Você não achou que te deixaríamos ir sozinho, achou? – Hermione respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo desalinhando-o ainda mais.

-Teimosos isso sim.- Rony e Hermione se colocaram ao lado do amigo e se entreolharam. Rony fez uma careta de desagrado, e os três aparataram.

§ (#.#) §

Rodolphus entrou com Ginny em seus braços no quarto do Lorde das Trevas. Lá dentro, Nagini estava adormecida em cima do tapete perto da lareira. O Comensal nunca gostou daquele bicho. Mas fazer o que? Aquele ser repugnante era o animal favorito do Lorde. Rapidamente Rodolphus colocou Ginny, ainda desacordada, na cama. Quando se virou ele viu que a cobra estava acordada e observava atentamente o que tinha em cima da cama.

- Cobra infernal... – resmungou Rodolphus não querendo que a cobra ouvisse o que ele achava dela – se eu fosse você Nagini não a comeria. Não até que o plano do Lorde tenha êxito. – disse, mesmo sabendo que não entenderia o que ela poderia falar.

O Comensal saiu e deixou Ginny sozinha com a cobra. Nagini sempre achou que a família Lestrange daria uma ótima refeição. Mas como sabia que Voldemort não deixaria nunca levantou essa hipótese. Então ela se arrastou até a cama e subiu para ver mais de perto a nova hospede.

Ao vê-la desmaiada, a cobra constatou que ela era mais bela e perfeita que Bellatrix e que ela tinha uma afinidade pela garota. Ao contrario do que Rodolphus falara e com certeza pensara que iria fazer, a cobra percebeu que a garota de cabelos escarlates tinha uma coisa familiar e comum... estranhamente comum. Sem mais nada a fazer, Nagini se enroscou bem perto de Ginny e descansou ao seu lado como se ela fosse sua dona também.

§ (#.#) §

Por horas a fio Voldemort pensou sobre aquele presente que recebera pelas mãos da garota em sua sala do trono. Ele tinha que saber até aonde a alma dela se fundira. Estava na hora de saber mais dessa novidade. Então numa velocidade estrondosa, Voldemort saiu de sua sala e rumou em direção ao seu quarto, tinha que saber. Os Comensais davam caminho ao seu mestre. Mesmo sabendo que o seqüestro tinha dado certo, o humor do Lorde das Trevas nunca era bom.

Ao chegar em seu quarto viu uma cena estranha... para não dizer bizarra. Ginny estava deitada em sua cama como havia ordenado a Rodolphus. Estava com o seu semblante calmo, era como se ela tivesse retornado para sua casa... para sua cama.

Seus cabelos rubros e sua pele alva, como a de um anjo se contrastava violentamente com os lençóis de seda negros de sua cama. E do lado, muito próxima à garota, estava Nagini dormindo. Geralmente Nagini não gostava nadinha das mulheres que ele 'levava para a cama'. Não eram muitas... na maioria das vezes era Bellatrix quem ocupava aquele lugar. E assim mesmo sob muito segredo. Mas mesmo assim Nagini sempre olhava com certa fome e saía do quarto rapidamente.

Mas Ginevra parecia ser diferente, primeiro que ela foi a primeira a deitar em sua cama principal e ainda junto a Nagini. Era com se a garota fosse a amante e esposa de seu mestre. E, portanto, sua dona de direito.

_**(- Nagini... acorda!)**_

_**(- Sim mestre.)**_

_**(- Estou vendo que gostou da garota.)**_

_**(- Ela é melhor que aquela louca metida e puxa-saco da Bellatrix.)**_

_**(- Você realmente não gosta da Bella.)**_

_**(- Não! A garota é perfeita...)**_

_**(- Saiba que ela pertence a Ordem da Fênix.)**_

_**(- E isso é empecilho para você?)**_

_**(- De forma alguma.)**_

_**(- Também achava que isso não fosse. Sem contar que o cheiro do sangue dela me parece ser de uma bruxa puro sangue)**_

_**(- É, ela é sangue puro e sem contar que a única mulher de sete irmãos à séculos...)**_

_**(- Ela é como eu? Uma guardiã do seu segredo... Ela sente que estou aqui... e eu sinto que ela está estranhamente tranqüila com a minha presença...)**_

__

_**(- Parece que sim. Mas preciso ver e ter certeza disso. Agora me deixe sozinho com a menina.)**_

Nagini saiu de cima da cama, mas antes se virou para seu mestre e disse em sua língua.

_**(- O nome dela... qual é nome dela, Milorde?)**_

_**(- Ginevra... Ginevra Weasley.)**_

_**(- E ela continuara se chamando assim... Ainda será uma Weasley?)**_

_**(- Não... se der tudo certo... ela sairá dessa família ridícula... será rebatizada... ninguém se lembrará dessa mancha no passado dela... Isso se sobrar alguém da família dela para lembrar...)**_

_**(- Claro... com licença)**_

Voldemort a olhou novamente... ela nem parecia que era uma seqüestrada. Antes ele havia pensado em matá-la, mas agora... tudo mudara. Se ela realmente for a guardiã de sua horcrux, a garota fizera o trabalho de Lucius. E fizera melhor que o ardiloso Comensal.

Ela provara ser digna de confiança e honrara, mesmo que sem querer, o sangue que corria em suas veias. A lealdade de Ginevra perante Voldemort fora maior que ele já viu em toda sua vida. Voldemort tocou-a levemente no braço. Ginny se mexeu incomodada pelo toque. Mas Voldemort percebeu que essa inquietude era sua alma querendo voltar ao seu legitimo dono.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Voldemort olhando para o corpo adormecido de Ginny que estava em sua cama. – isso significa... significa que o conteúdo do meu diário não fora destruído... ela se tornara uma de minhas horcruxes.

Voldemort retornou a tocá-la no braço. Ela se sentia um pouco incomodada, mas não acordou. Voldemort sentiu que o pedaço de sua alma que estava naquele corpo frágil se inquietara ainda mais. Para ele era gratificante. Era como se pudesse refazer... ele sabia que o pedaço que estava consigo estava debilitado. Agora com dois pedaços estaria muito mais forte. estava na hora... tinha que fazer.

O Lorde então se aproximou ainda mais do corpo de Ginny. Então ele a tocara agora com mais força e determinação no abdômen. Ginevra arfou com mais força ainda. Estava realmente incomodada. Mas Voldemort não se importou com isso. Então em língua de cobra ele começou a entoar um feitiço das trevas... iria retirar a sua horcrux daquele corpo frágil.

_**(- Saia alma e retorne ao seu legítimo dono. Saia desse corpo e retorne a mim. Saia alma e se funda ao seu pedaço original e que traga consigo resquício dessa doce e pura alma para que a minha ligação com esse corpo seja forte e impenetrável. Que essa alma seja das trevas tanto quanto o pedaço que ficara residindo tanto tempo. Que ela nunca retorne com a alma limpa e inocente àqueles que possam me impedir de que ela seja minha para sempre.)**_

Uma luz negra e macabra saiu do corpo de Ginny. A luz se virou em uma esfera compacta e pairou entre Ginny e Voldemort. Um pouco de áurea branca saiu também do corpo de Ginny e começou a circundar a esfera negra. Voldemort sabia que era a sua ligação com a menina.

A áurea dela se escureceu e se tornou tão negra quanto à esfera. Então aquela áurea se partira e um pouco se fundiu a esfera. O restante ficara pairando sobre Ginny. 

Ao mesmo tempo a áurea negra se fundira novamente a garota, e a esfera se fundira a Voldemort. A fusão da horcrux com o pedaço original fora tão violenta, que Voldemort foi arremessado contra a parede, ficando desacordado. Ginny apenas teve um leve desconforto, mas permaneceu em um sono profundo.

O barulho chamou atenção de Rodolphus e ele foi até ao quarto de Voldemort. Quando entrou no quarto percebeu que havia sido feito magia negra avançadíssima. A pequena de cabelos ruivos ainda permanecia na cama. Deitada como se não estivesse marcada para morrer. Então ele andou mais um pouco e percebeu as botas de Voldemort. Uma loucura apoderou Rodolphus e ele pegou a varinha rapidamente. Antes que ele pudesse cometer algum ato insano uma voz firme e imponente se fez presente.

- Rodolphus, você não é nem louco para desobedecer às minhas ordens. Não é?

- Mi... Milorde? É.. é o senhor. –Rodolphus hesitou, era a voz de seu mestre, mas...

-Claro que sou inútil, por quê? Pensou que fosse o lobo mal?

- O senhor... O senhor está mudado.

- Mudado, como? – levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade. Ainda não tinha recuperado totalmente seus poderes.

- Olhe... olhe no espelho, Milorde... – apontou para o espelho atrás dele. - Eu não tenho sequer palavras para isso.

Voldemort então se virou e olhou para o primeiro espelho que encontrou. A imagem ofídica, esbranquiçada, de olhos vermelhos havia desaparecido por completo. No lugar, ele via um homem viril, jovem e belo. Ele continuava branco, mas ele havia ganhado alguma cor. Seus olhos eram azuis, cabelos castanhos claro. Seu nariz ele havia reconquistado; no lugar de dois buracos estava em nariz reto e bem feito. Seus dedos ainda eram compridos, mas suas unhas eram claras.

Voldemort se virou rapidamente e caminhou até a cama, onde ainda jazia adormecia, Ginny. Ele tocou naquela pele cor de marfim delicada dela e depois nos cabelos rubros. Para ele uma nova oportunidade se abrira e ele poderia tomá-la para si, sem que ela pudesse sentir nojo de sua aparência.

- Tudo mudou realmente... E mudou para melhor. Rodolphus prepare tudo, haverá uma iniciação ainda hoje. –disse com uma felicidade insana.

- Mas de quem Milorde?

- Ginevra Weasley. Ela se mostrou leal a mim. Ela protegeu com unhas e dentes a minha alma. Ela praticamente deu sua vida para que eu pudesse voltar a viver... Ela irá tomar o seu lugar... Seu verdadeiro lugar ao meu lado. Esta noite.

- Claro Milorde.

Rodolphus saiu sorrateiramente do quarto.

Assim que Voldemort percebeu isso se deitou bem ao lado da garota. Pôs seu braço por cima da cabeça da garota e tornou a observá-la. Seus lábios, cor de carmim, eram um convite para beijá-la. Não querendo beijá-la a força, Voldemort tocou-a com seus dedos. Ginny estremeceu, pois era um frio repentino, mas ainda não se mostrava apta a acordar.

- Não vou te beijar a força... Você ainda irá desejar isso. Antes eu me contentava com a Bellatrix, mas agora... Agora você é minha... Meu brinquedo... Meu troféu.

Sem dizer mais nada, Voldemort se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando Ginny desacordada na cama.

§ (#.#) §

Ginny mexeu-se naquela cama confortável, e ainda de olhos fechados espreguiçou-se demoradamente. Com um sorriso esfregou os olhos e os abriu lentamente. Sentiu uma fisgada no estômago e como um raio todas as lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos lhe vieram a cabeça. Horrorizada se encolheu no canto da cama. Tremia dos pés a cabeça.

Perguntava-se onde estaria. Olhou a sua volta, estava numa cama imensa e macia, coberta por lençóis de seda negros. As paredes estavam cobertas por Espelhos-de-Inimigos, onde várias sombras borradas andavam de um lado para o outro e do nada desapareciam.

Alguns minutos depois que Ginny acordou, alguém mexeu na maçaneta da porta. Ginny entrou em pânico. Poderia ser Voldemort ou qualquer comensal querendo machucá-la. Assustada, Ginevra então se levantou rapidamente da cama. A porta abriu-se e a primeira coisa que viu foi um elfo muito mal-tratado trazendo consigo uma caixa 

enorme. Logo atrás vinha um comensal. O mesmo comensal que tinha visto primeiro quando foi acordada. Ginny ficou ainda mais assustada e se afastou rapidamente. Praticamente grudou na parede mais longe do comensal.

Rodolphus percebeu o medo e a confusão naqueles olhos castanhos. Se a sua opinião valesse de alguma coisa, aquela criança ainda estava com seus pais. Talvez por isso o Lorde das trevas o colocou como seu guardião. Ele sabia que sua missão era resguardar a vida daquela garota. Então nada mais natural se apresentar àquela garota.

- Onde eu estou? Isso aqui não é a masmorra, é? – disse Ginny em um tom inquisidor e ao mesmo tempo amedrontado.

- Não. Para falar a verdade esse quarto está bem longe de ser a masmorra, ou está perto de uma... – percebeu que a menina ainda estava confusa. – É acho que você não entendeu, não é?

- Não.

- Bem. Você está no quarto, onde todas as comensais dariam um braço e uma perna para estar aqui. Você está no quarto do Lorde das trevas.

- Eu o que? Mas eu... Mas eu... – oh não, estava no quarto dele, e a pouco tempo atrás estava deitada na cama _dele_.

- Não se preocupe... Antes eu quero me apresentar. Meu nome é Rodolphus Lestrange. Pode não parecer, mas eu sou o seu mais novo anjo da guarda. – Rodolphus deixou escapar um sorriso para ela.

- Você? - a garota tremia dos pés a cabeça. - Jeito engraçado de cuidar.

- Você está inteira, não é? Até a ferida que a desastrada da Bellatrix te fez na hora da captura eu curei... Sem contar que o Lorde me pediu pessoalmente para que ficasse de olho em você e em suas necessidades... Então eu acho que sou sim o seu anjo da guarda, queira você ou não.

- Minhas necessidades? - parecia estar recuperando sua coragem grifinória. - a única coisa que necessito é SAIR DAQUI!

- Infelizmente é a única coisa que eu não posso atender... – disse Rodolphus em um tom monótono. Era como se a garota não soubesse como se portar como uma prisioneira e uma futura comensal.– Mas se você quiser qualquer coisa é só me pedir. Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Talvez um chá mais tarde – Estava pegando aquele tom irônico do Malfoy, até demais para seu próprio gosto.

- Olha garota, eu vou ser bem franco com você. – estava na hora de situar aquela menina. Para Rodolphus, a garota deveria reconhecer um "aliado" e não ser irônica com ele. - Eu não fui muito de acordo com o seu seqüestro. Isso pode ser estranho, mas é a mais pura verdade. Você... Você ainda é uma criança. Essa guerra não é lugar de 

criança. Mas com o Lorde não tem discussão. – disse pesaroso.- Ele manda e eu, como bom comensal, obedeço e abaixo a orelha. Você acha que eu gosto de cuidar de você? Você para mim não passa de uma menina que teve o desprazer de nascer em uma família que sempre teve... Como vou dizer sem te ofender... Afinidade com a sociedade trouxa.

Por mais esquisito que aquela situação era, até que estava um pouco agradecido por aquele comensal não vir com sete pedras na mão. Mas não podia se deixar levar, ele ainda era um comensal.

- Eu só quero ir. Por favor, me ajuda. – disse se aproximando lentamente de Rodolphus. Ele era a sua única esperança de fugir daquele lugar.

- Não posso. E não é porque a minha vida possa estar em risco se eu te ajudar, não... A situação... A sua situação mudou.

- Como assim, a situação mudou? Não entendo. – disse parando novamente no meio do quarto.

- Sente-se aqui perto de mim... – Rodolphus sentou na cama e mostrou o seu lado - Não tenho muito tempo. Elfa saia!

A elfa deixou a caixa perto de Rodolphus e saiu sem pestanejar. Ainda hesitante e bastante desconfiada, Ginny conseguiu se desgrudar do chão e se sentou na cama. Numa distancia consideravelmente segura. Tinha medo dele. Muito medo. Pois 

querendo ou não... Sendo cordial e amigo, Rodolphus Lestrange ainda era um perigoso comensal.

- Você foi aceita por ele... Por Milorde... Você entrará para a família dele para sempre de acordo com ele... Você se mostrou uma comensal de fé inabalável e de uma lealdade sem tamanho... E você tem um lugar a sua altura entre nós.

- Mas eu... Não... Eu não fiz nada provando minha lealdade para com ele. Não entendo. Eu só quero ir embora. – A cada instante ficava mais confusa e desesperada.

- Você guardou a coisa mais preciosa dele dentro de si... De acordo com ele, você colocou a sua vida em risco para que ele pudesse vir à vida. Você nunca mais ouviu... Ou... Viu... Ou sonhou com ele?

- Toda noite. - sua voz era de quem tentava violentamente segurar o choro.

- É por isso. Quando você, inconscientemente, brincava com a horcrux que Lucius te deu você acidentalmente se transformou em uma horcrux. Você entendeu?

- Mais... Mais ou menos. Não... para ser franca eu não entendi. Como eu posso ter me transformado em uma horcrux?

- Ele começou a instilar a alma dele dentro de você. E quando o Potter destruiu o diário, só existia resquícios da magia. A horcrux resolvera mudar de embalagem e você seria a embalagem perfeita.

- Eu não queria... Não tive a intenção... Por Merlin, eu era só uma criança! - grossas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto, mas não se importou.

- Mesmo assim. O erro de Lucius se tornou em um acerto brilhante. Você é a "embalagem" perfeita! Você é uma bruxa puro sangue e sempre viveu "além" das linhas inimigas. Você pode ter certeza de que Milorde tirou de dentro de você, informações... Informações valiosas que nenhum comensal, nem mesmo Severo que era um espião, conseguira ter. Você tinha uma visão privilegiada do inimigo número um de Milorde...

Por Merlin, ela se tornara um perigo para a Ordem. Passara informações para Voldemort, sem querer. Uma idéia passou por sua cabeça, mas tinha medo da resposta. Mas mesmo assim tinha que arriscar.

- Como eu deixo de ser uma horcrux?

- Você já deixou de ser... Agora você subiu de cargo.

- Não... Como fui burra. Todo esse tempo... Eu estraguei tudo, não foi? Isso tudo é minha culpa... – dizia mais para si mesma que para Rodolphus.

- Agora é tarde.

- Se eu não tivesse tocado naquele diário... Se eu não... Sabe... – seus olhos se perderam na parede fria a sua frente. – Às vezes penso que se eu morrer, tudo se resolveria com facilidade...

- Mas agora é tarde demais... Você está vendo essa caixa que estava nas mãos da elfa e está do meu lado agora?

- O que tem nela? – disse enxugando as lagrimas que molhavam seu rosto pálido. Uma curiosidade mórbida e sem nenhum sentido começou a aflorar dentro da ruiva.

- É a sua roupa... Seu uniforme de gala, na qual você será iniciada. E na caixa haverá também a sua máscara. Infelizmente eu não posso fazer mais nada. Até porque é o próprio Milorde que virá aqui para levá-la. Eu acho que se ouvisse a nossa conversa eu seria torturado. Tive sorte, mas agora se vista. Ou então você se vestirá na frente dele. Você concordará comigo que não deverá ser muito confortável tirar a roupa na frente dele.

- Iniciada? Iniciada?! Não!! – pulou da cama.- Eu não posso! Estarei traindo todos os meus princípios! Prefiro morrer, a me tornar uma seguidora dele! Sem querer ofender.

- Não ofende! Já passei da idade. Mas infelizmente você não terá escolha. Não se trata de princípios e sim de destino. Se você não for de livre e espontânea vontade... Receio que você será levada pelos cabelos por Milorde até o seu destino.

- Eu não sei o que fazer... Mas seguirei o seu conselho. - Rodolphus naquele momento era o mais perto que chegaria de um amigo. E estava se sentindo grata por ele estar lhe indicando o melhor caminho para manter seu pescoço intacto.- Obrigada, de verdade.

- Agora se troque... Ele não deverá demorar muito. Você quer mais uma dica?

- Claro.

- Quando você receber a marca a dor será insuportável. É como se tivesse tirando o seu braço à força. Sem nenhum anestésico. Quando terminar irá desejar que tivesse tirado, porque a dor será ainda maior quando terminar, mas não chore ou grite. Ele costuma achar que é sinal de fraqueza e irá te matar.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. - Forçou-se a sorrir agradecida; estava perdida. Completamente perdida!

- Agora eu vou me retirar para você poder se trocar. Se você achar que é muito doloroso a iniciação... Sempre olhe para o segundo comensal a sua direita. O seu anjo da guarda estará lá naquele lugar – disse se retirando do quarto.

Ginny estava com muito medo. A caixa era negra e brilhante. Ela abriu a caixa que a elfa deixou em cima da cama. Tirou as peças uma por uma e todas eram negras. A primeira foi uma blusa. Ela era de cetim e de gola mandarim. Não havia manga nenhuma. Depois ela tirou uma capa, de um tecido grosso e pesado, de costura firme. 

Depois foi a vez da calça. Era comprida e do mesmo tecido da capa. Também havia um bracelete em forma de cobra que se enroscaria perfeitamente em seu braço.

"_Ridículo!"_ Pensou Ginny olhando para o bracelete. _"Típico de sonserino... Como se eu, uma grifinória, fosse achar bonito isso"_ continuou pensando e jogou o bracelete em cima da roupa.

Também havia uma bota de cano médio, de salto e sem nenhum detalhe. Finalmente a maldita máscara. Uma das marcas de um bom comensal. Ela era lisa e fantasmagórica. Ginny entrou em desespero e não conseguindo se controlar começou a chorar. O sentimento era tão triste e tão desamparado que a pobre garota sentou no chão sem nenhum pudor e disparou a chorar.

Depois de algum tempo ela recuperou a pouca dignidade se levantou e vestiu a roupa que lhe era imposta.

Primeiro a calça...

Depois a bota. Ela resolvera colocar a boca da calça por dentro da bota...

Em seguida foi à blusa...

O bracelete foi logo em seguida. Ele foi até pouco acima do cotovelo do braço direito.

Ela com muito custo, finalizou vestindo a capa do uniforme que mais odiava. Ginny pegou uma fita também negra em cima da cama e foi em direção de um espelho. Ela encontrara uma escova e começou a arrumar suas madeixas embaraçadas. Rapidamente a pequena Weasley arrumou seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e amarrou com a fita.

Logo após Ginny ter se arrumado, Voldemort entrou em seu quarto sorrateiramente. E viu algo estonteante. A sua pequena e doce ruiva, vestida para se 

tornar uma comensal da morte. Ginny olhou para aquele homem que acabara de entrar em seu quarto sem se anunciar e se espantou com tamanha beleza. Não poderia ser Voldemort... De forma alguma. No máximo um comensal, muito bonito por sinal. Voldemort percebeu isso e começou a rir.

- Você não se lembra de mim doce ruiva? Fiquei decepcionado. Depois de tanto tempo juntos nos seus sonhos, nos sussurros, nas noites de solidão...

- Voldemort. – aquela voz era inconfundível e muito difícil de esquecer.

- Parabéns! Pontos para a Grifinória! – Ele olhou para Ginny mais uma vez com a roupa de gala - Se eu soubesse que ficaria linda nessa roupa de gala eu teria feito você a minha comensal a mais tempo.

- Obrigada. - Ginny não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Apenas tentava se manter firme, como sugerira Rodolphus. - mas não entendo o motivo de me querer. Eu não sou ninguém.

- Disponha. Gosto de gente educada. Vamos para a sua iniciação? - disse mostrando a mão - é o seu destino. Você é alguém que não entenderia a dimensão de seus poderes... De sua capacidade... De sua fibra.

- Iniciação? Para me tornar uma comensal? É preciso? Não quero uma marca ridícula de uma caveira no meu braço. - arregalou os olhos. Que boca grande tinha. Sem perceber tinha acabado de insultar um homem das trevas.

- Você deveria dar mais valor a sua nova família. Você terá essa marca para sempre... Até que a morte te leve para longe. - falou com uma frieza descomunal.

Ginny apenas abaixou a cabeça. Tinha sorte de não ter levado um crucio no meio da cara. Tinha que se controlar, senão estaria realmente perdida. Voldemort não queria torturá-la agora. Não... Seria dor demais para uma pessoa só. Até porque a dor que ela irá sentir seria castigo suficiente. Ginny percebeu que ele estava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Por causa disso, ela resolvera pedir desculpas.

- Não tive a intenção de lhe ofender. Falei sem perceber. – a frase saíra mecanizada.

- Com o tempo irá controlar essa boca. Você é jovem e é impulsiva, como todas as mulheres de fibra e livre. Perceberá que não é tão livre assim. Agora você me pertence. Quando menos esperar, estará falando absurdos é para a sua antiga família e sua ex-amiguinha sangue ruim.

"_Sangue ruim... Que termo tão baixo. Se bem se lembra, ele também era sangue ruim. Ou seria um mestiço metido?"_ Balançou a cabeça tirando esse pensamento atrevido, antes que ficasse em maus lençóis...

- Sim... Obrigada por sua benevolência - como odiava ser submissa.

Voldemort achou engraçado ver aquela menina submissa às suas vontades e aos seus comandos. Mas sabia também que ela deveria estar se segurando para falar o que 

pensava sem pensar nas conseqüências. Ou seja, o famoso "fogo Weasley". Ele resolvera atiçar aquele fogo.

- Aonde foi parar o famoso fogo Weasley... Apagou-se? – disse rindo.

Ginny o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Se era guerra que ele queria; teria guerra então.

- Muito me admira. Sangue ruim, heim... Você é um sangue ruim, não? Ou seria um mestiço que banca o puro sangue? Esse sangue que você tanto quer e que eu tenho de sobra, você nunca terá. Você deveria ser mais educado com que nasceu trouxa. Aquele seu pai trouxa, não te deu educação? – os olhos de Voldemort tomaram um brilho vermelho.

- Não fale de mim com esse tom mundano. Sou superior a isso... Sou superior a você! Esse trouxa que você mencionou, não passa de uma manchinha do meu passado, presente e futuro glorioso. Esse homem... Ou melhor, trouxa que você mencionou... Eu mesmo o matei e minha mãe era sangue puríssimo... Ouviu bem... Uma descendente de Salazar. Eu sou herdeiro dele.

- Ela é tão puro sangue que te abandonou. De certo ela pressentiu o tipinho que você se tornaria. Um assassino de muitos!

Ele estava completamente irritado pelas barbaridades que ouvira daquela fedelha. Ela ainda tinha muito que aprender para se portar como sua. Voldemort sabia que um "cruciatus" antes da iniciação poderia potencializar a dor da marca... Mas ele 

não estava se importando mais... A garota pediu... Ela teria aulas de subserviência e de dor.

- Crucius – Gritou Voldemort com o ódio em níveis perigosos sem hesitar

Ginny caiu se contorcendo no chão. A dor era tamanha que tudo ficou preto e sem qualquer som por segundos. Ele estava aumentado a dor nela... Era horrível ter que sentir isso tantas vezes. Voldemort percebe que ela estava fraca demais. Ele cessou a maldição e disse:

- Você realmente não tem jeito. – se sentou na cama, como se aquela atitude fosse a mais normal do mundo. E voltou a falar. - Eu tento. Juro que eu tento ser complacente com você. Mas você gosta de me desafiar. Gosta de me peitar. Mas aí você percebe onde é o seu lugar a força. Não é? Você poderia ser mais submissa, mas você não tem jeito é só no cruciatus.

- O que foi? Não agüenta o fogo Weasley? – Disse ofegando de tanta cruciatus.

- Olha, estou começado a achar que você gosta de sentir dor, não é? – se curvou ficando mais perto da ruiva. - Porque se você quiser outra aulinha de dor eu dou... Sem nenhum problema. Crucius!

Ginny novamente sentiu aquela dor absurda. Tentou falar algo, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Queria gritar, gritar o mais alto que pudesse. Voldemort percebeu que ela queria se desculpar... Ela queria que a dor parasse. Ele cessou novamente a maldição e falou:

- Você quer falar alguma coisa, querida? – seu tom de voz era doce, uma falsa doçura.

- Me... Me... Perdoe... Eu... Eu não quero mais desobedecê-lo. Serei comportada... Juro. - podia sentir toda sua força se esvair de seu corpo. Tentou se apoiar nos braços, mas doía demais... E acabou caindo, novamente no chão.

- Agora sim... Sabe quem é o seu superior Ginny? Diga quem é o seu mestre? – Voldemort falou com uma satisfação mórbida.

Ginny nada disse, apenas fechou os olhos buscando forças para ficar de pé; ignorando completamente a pergunta. Voldemort se irritou novamente com a petulância e insubordinação daquela menina. E do nada gritou novamente com ela totalmente descontrolado.

- ME RESPONDA! SE NÃO VOCÊ TERÁ OUTRA AULA DE DOR PARA SABER COMO É SER COMPORTADA!

- SIM...sim...

- Então quem é essa pessoa? Fala... Fale o nome dele. Fala que é o seu dono?! – continuou em uma loucura totalmente descontrolada.

- Lorde Voldemort... O senhor é meu superior... Meu mestre... Meu dono.

Ginny se sentia toda dolorida. Doía tanto respirar, mexer qualquer parte do corpo. Queria morrer. A morte seria seu grande conforto naquele momento. Mas sabia que Voldemort não a mataria... muito pelo contrario. A transformaria em comensal da morte. O que era muito pior.

- Ótimo...- levantou suavemente da cama.- Agora me deixa ajudá-la... Você tem um encontro marcado com o seu destino. – Mostrou a mão novamente a ela.

Sem reagir, deixou-se ser ajudada por ele. Não tinha forças o bastante para nada naquele momento. Estendeu a sua mão e segurou fracamente a mão de Voldemort. Ginny sentiu as mãos frias e fortes de Voldemort, mas estava com tanta dor que não se importou.

Ele a pegou com destreza e a puxou rapidamente. Para ele, Ginny era leve como uma pluma. Deixou-se conduzir por ele, estava fraca demais. Não sabia como ainda estava de pé. Talvez fosse o medo de deixar transparecer que era uma fraca. Ele a pegou pela cintura...

Seus lábios estavam perigosamente perto. Era um perigo, mas não sabia ao certo o que ainda a mantinha perto o suficiente. Talvez fossem aqueles olhos azuis que por tanto tempo a perseguiram em seus sonhos ou se estava fraca demais e desnorteada para notar que estavam perigosamente perto. Voldemort então passou seu nariz em seus cabelos e disse:

- Seus cabelos têm um cheiro delicado... Como a dona. Se a dona não quiser ter aulas de dor, deverá ser sensata o suficiente para ser subserviente.

- Eu serei. Não quero lhe causar problemas, não mais. - Teve vontade de se afastar, mas aqueles olhos a hipnotizavam. E do nada uma vontade súbita de beijar aqueles lábios venenosos apareceu.

- Ótimo... Agora vamos minha _doce_ ruiva... Vamos para a sua iniciação - disse doce com muito sarcasmo. - não se esqueça de arrumar a sua máscara. Não queremos levantar cobiça entre meus comensais não é? - disse cheirando novamente os cabelos de Ginny e deixando a pequena com mais vontade de ser beijada.

- Está bem... - suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente enquanto ajeitava a máscara em seu rosto.

Os dois saíram em direção ao salão de iniciação. Voldemort estava vibrando de excitação por dentro. Ele finalmente conseguira laçar a jovem Ginevra Weasley de vez. Voldemort andava com Ginny segurando firme em seu braço. De peito estufado, Voldemort parecia estar demonstrando...praticamente exibindo o seu mais novo troféu. Para ele, Ginny era realmente um novo e belo troféu. E o Lorde das trevas sabia onde colocar aquele novo troféu.

Já Ginny recobrara a sua consciência e não queria de forma alguma se tornar uma comensal. Mas parecia que a sua vontade pouco importava naquela hora. Ela caminhava vacilante, para seu cruel destino. Horrorizada com esse desfecho, ela não queria nem imaginar o que seus entes mais queridos poderiam falar se a vissem agora. Ela era a vergonha da família. Seu medo e sua covardia seriam a sua sentença de morte.

Os dois não demoraram a chegar no salão de iniciação. A temperatura caíra vertiginosamente. A jovem Weasley tentara se embrulhar, mas falhara miseravelmente. Era um salão retangular e muito grande. Suas mãos começam a suar e a tremer. Ginny percebeu que havia muitos comensais no salão. Ao final do salão tinha um palco. Lá também havia mais comensais.

Em cima do palco tinha uma espécie de altar. Ginny temia que deveria deitar lá. Ela sentia um forte de cheiro de mofo misturado com sangue. Havia também o cheiro de velas queimando. Ginny parou de repente vendo o altar preparado. Não conseguia se mexer de tanto pânico. O medo se apoderou dela por completo. Voldemort percebeu que a garota empacara e tentara forçá-la a andar. Mas a tentativa dera errado. Ele retornou para bem perto da menina, então em uma loucura controlável disse sussurrante:

- Você não irá fugir disso. Agora ande!

Ginny não falara nada. Estava com medo até para isso. Seus pés pareciam estar presos por um feitiço. Ela apenas o olhava com suplicas nos olhos. Mas Voldemort pareceu não se importar com isso. Ele simplesmente apertou com mais força o braço dela.

- Você quer que eu te carregue nos braços, Ginevra? Sim... Porque pelo jeito não chegaremos hoje para sua iniciação. Mas uma certeza você terá... Quando estivermos apenas nós dois lhe darei mais algumas aulinhas de dor.

-Não será necessário. Mas...não sabia que teriam tantos aqui conosco. - Fazendo muito esforço conseguiu dar alguns passos.

- Quando entra mais um bruxo na família, eu mando chamar todos.

- Não gosto de platéia...

- Mas vai ter que gostar... Agora ande!

Os dois continuaram a andar. Parecia que agora tanto Voldemort quanto Ginny estavam andando depressa. Ao se aproximar mais do palco, Ginny percebera que o altar tinha uma toalha negra e bordada em prata com formas de várias cobras. Esse altar era um pouco diferente. Havia um apêndice bem do lado esquerdo. Ela sabia que era o lugar onde colocava o braço esquerdo.

Eles estavam bem próximos ao altar quando Ginny perguntou:

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

Os dois foram direto até ao altar. Voldemort se recusara a dizer qualquer coisa para Ginny... Eles subiram e ficaram ao lado do altar. Os comensais que estavam no palco se ajoelharam perante a imagem de Voldemort. Voldemort ainda estava de costas para Ginny. Ele se virou para ela e lhe deu o sorriso mais frio e calculista possível.

- Tire a capa e deite-se.

-Está bem. - sem pestanejar tirou a capa e jogou-a no chão. Não queria irritá-lo mais ainda. Não queria passar por outra sessão de tortura tão cedo. Então deitou no altar frio e colocou o braço esquerdo separado.

Ao deitar-se Ginny percebeu que havia algo metálico ao seu lado. Sentiu medo só de pensar o que poderia ser aquilo. Voldemort, então, a puxou rapidamente. Era um punhal.

Seu cabo era de várias cobras. Uma se entrelaçando a outra. Tremeu na base. Nessa iniciação teria sangue envolvido. Não podia ver sangue. Só de pensar lhe dava vertigens. Ele escorregou a lamina bem devagar no pequeno decote. Ginny fechou os olhos automaticamente. O metal gelado passou perigosamente em sua pele de marfim. Mas do nada Voldemort retirou do decote. Parecia que ele tinha um desejo perverso em sentir o medo dela de todas as maneiras.

Ginny respirou pesadamente, aquilo tudo era sombrio demais. Perigoso demais. Estava num caminho sem volta. Voldemort então rasgou a sua pele delicada e branca do braço de uma só vez. O sangue começou a minar de seu braço... seu medo aumentava a cada segundo.

Fenrir Lobo Greyback, aquele maldito lobisomem que machucou a fundo Gui, estava lá. Parecia estar se deliciando com todo aquele sangue escorrendo do braço da garota. Enquanto que ela prendia, a qualquer custo, em sua garganta um grito de dor. Voldemort, então, posicionou sua varinha na ferida e disse:

- Você, minha doce bruxa de sangue puro, aceita a mim? Lorde Voldemort?

A garota pareceu vacilar, mas respondeu firmemente.

- Aceito. - disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Voldemort.

- Aceita se integra a minha família? – disse Voldemort, passando a mão no braço esquerdo de Ginny.

- Eu aceito - o corte estava começando a queimar.

- Aceita entregar a sua vida e seus poderes a mim? – Voldemort cortou a mesma mão cheia de sangue de Ginny magicamente.

- Sim...-sua vontade era gritar. Sentia seu próprio sangue escorrer por seu braço.

- Será leal a mim e a minha causa? - com a mão machucada, ele novamente tocou no corte dela.

-S...sim. - se já estava doendo. Não queria nem ver quando fosse realmente marcada.

- Torturará e aniquilará meus inimigos ao meu comando e não hesitará em nada? - disse apertando os dois machucados com bastante força.

A dor aumentou exponencialmente. Ginny estava segurando o grito de qualquer forma. Mas achou que não iria consegui segurar por muito mais tempo. Ela também começou a pensar no que Voldemort acabara de dizer. Torturar? Aniquilar? Não pode deixar de pensar nesses verbos. Por Merlin... voltando a si, respondeu rapidamente:

- Torturarei e aniquilarei sempre que o senhor mandar.

- Doce bruxa de sangue puro, sua varinha é minha para sempre, ou até a morte te levar?

-Para sempre.

Voldemort se deliciou com essa resposta. Ele deu um sorriso ainda mais perverso. Ela finalmente entendera onde era o seu lugar. Com a afirmativa de Ginny, o Lorde das trevas pegou a varinha na mão sã e posicionou bem em cima do machucado de ambos. Sem hesitar ele falou em alto e bom tom de voz.

- Morsmodre.

Ginny, que fora avisada por Rodolphus, agarrou com bastante força com sua mão livre a manta. Queria gritar alto que estava doendo. Queria chorar.

Era uma dor insuportável. Mas manteve-se quieta. Alguns comensais olhavam tudo com desprezo, outros se divertiam com a cara de dor da ruiva que mordia a boca tentando fazer toda a dor sumir. Era como se estivessem cortando lentamente seu braço. Com toques e retoques de crueldade. Apenas dois comensais estavam apreensivos por ela...

O primeiro era o seu anjo da guarda. Rodolphus temia que ela não agüentasse por mais tempo e gritasse. A segunda pessoa preocupada com a jovem Weasley era um jovem loiro de olhos acinzentados. Ele estava muito triste. Pois sabia que agora não teria a menor chance de ter Ginevra Weasley para si mesmo. Ela agora era do Lorde das Trevas.

Sem perceber, Draco começou a chorar. Tímidas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto emoldurado pelo capuz negro de suas vestes de comensal. Queria trocar de lugar com ela e livrá-la da dor que conhecia tão bem.

A dor que parecia arrancar a força o braço esquerdo de Ginny, do nada desapareceu. No lugar do corte existia apenas uma marca. Uma caveira e uma cobra manchando o seu braço cor de marfim... Que mancharia não apenas seu braço, mas sua alma também. Ela estava exausta de tanta dor que sentira.

Voldemort, com a mesma cara cínica e fria lhe estendeu a mão e disse:

- Bem vinda a sua nova família. A mediocridade que você vivia com os seus progenitores ficou para trás... Para sempre.

Ginny pegou a mão de Voldemort e se levantou para ficar de frente para os outros comensais. Estes também se levantaram e se postaram com orgulho em seus lugares. A jovem Weasley procurou o olhar de Rodolphus entre os comensais, tentando encontrar algum tipo de conforto, mas este estava de cabeça baixa. Talvez não quisesse encará-la e lhe mostrar no que se metera para sempre.

- Agora se ajoelhe diante de teu mestre e mostre sua servidão.

Antes de se ajoelhar perante Voldemort, Ginny lançou um olhar para Draco. Mas este a olhava com aquela tão conhecida máscara de frieza. Seus olhos pareciam dois cubos de gelo estranhamente molhados. Olhando para o chão se ajoelhou de frente a Voldemort.

- Ótimo, muito bom Ginevra. Agora sim... Pegue sua capa. Nós dois podemos ir... Temos negócios em comum agora. Vamos? - disse oferecendo a mão para poder se levantar.

Ginny pegou sua capa rapidamente e a vestiu novamente. Estava morrendo de frio e queria se embrulhar.

- Para onde vamos? – disse se levantando do chão já agasalhada.

- Calma. Não vou te atacar.

Voldemort começou a procurar um comensal entre àqueles que estavam no palco. Não demorou até localizar e olhar nos olhos dele.

- Rodolphus venha conosco. Pelo visto você se apegou a ela como se ela fosse sua filha legítima.

- Claro Milorde. – ele se apressou e ficou ao lado de Ginny.

- Mas aonde vamos? Eu ainda não entendi. – continuou Ginny.

- Para nosso quarto. Tenho presentes para você. Presentes que irá gostar – Voldemort abaixou bem o tom de voz.

A jovem Weasley forçou um sorriso de volta. Pelo menos Rodolphus iria junto. Os três saíram do salão com uma velocidade espantosa.

§ (#.#) §

Draco estava arrasado. Ele continuava entre os comensais que faziam parte da roda intima de Voldemort. Não sabia o que fazer. Parecia que a sua vida havia terminado. Tinha pagado a peso de ouro por uma foto daquela ruiva. Com aqueles pensamentos saiu daquele salão chispando e fora parar em seu quarto.

Fechara a porta com tamanha brutalidade. Para ele o Lorde das Trevas não devia ter feito isso. Não deveria ter roubado a mulher que ele mais desejava na vida. Draco se apoio na parede e fora escorregando nela. Estava tão arrasado... Tão triste, que começou a chorar. Seu choro era compulsivo e solitário. Aquela era a primeira vez que chorava em anos. Nunca sentira uma dor assim. Parecia que estavam lhe arrancando o coração.

Não demorou muito para Lucius, Bellatrix, Rabicho e Rabastan percebessem a ausência de Draco. Então foram atrás do jovem Malfoy. Ao chegarem no quarto de Draco, Lucius forçou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.

- Abra essa porta, Draco. – gritou Lucius.

- Me dê um bom motivo, Lucius. – retrucou Draco. Lucius cerrou os dentes em puro ódio. – Estou ocupado.

Draco entrara no banheiro para se arrumar. Não queria que o visse chorando. Minutos depois (para a raiva de Lucius, que detestava esperar.) ele deixara a "gang" entrar em seu quarto. Quase ninguém percebera. Quase.

Bellatrix o olhou friamente e disse:

- Essa iniciação foi patética.

- Eu não acho – disse Rabicho – Eu me lembro muito bem dela... mesmo com aquela carinha de princesinha, ela era um verdadeiro cão; enquanto eu era o mascote de seu irmão fedelho não me deixava em paz um minuto. Ela era a única mulher de um monte de homem. Ela sabe se proteger muito bem. A entrada dela para a nossa causa foi muito valiosa.

- Nós sabemos para que aquela coelha serve, não é? – disse Rabastan com bastante desdém. Os olhos de Draco brilharam de ódio.

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim dela. – disse Draco com uma raiva sem tamanho.

- E por que não, Draco? É o que ela é, uma coelha vadia que não serve para nada.

- Se ela não servisse para nada, o Lorde das trevas teria descartado-a. – interveio Lucius pressentindo que Draco poderia acabar falando demais. E poderia não só prejudicar a si mesmo como também a ele.

- Mas mesmo assim. Ela não passa de uma traidora do sangue.

- Agora não é mais! – disse Draco querendo que sua Tia morresse no próprio veneno – Se eu fosse você Bellatrix, a trataria com mais respeito. – Bella o olhou desconfiada.

- Sei perfeitamente como tratá-la na frente do Lorde, querido sobrinho. Até porque se eu a maltratar na frente do Lorde serei punida de uma forma que nunca vou agüentar ou esquecer. Aquela coelha ruiva se tornou a preferida do Lorde. Agora o que eu não entendo é o motivo dessa mudança repentina.- disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Draco.

- Entendendo ou não cara cunhadinha, nesse exato momento o Lorde das Trevas, a Weasley e o meu irmãozinho estão naquele quarto fazendo sabe-se lá o que. – disse Rabastan venenosamente para sua cunhada.

Draco não queria ficar lá. Estava irritado demais para ouvir tamanhas besteiras. Doía demais ouvir e ver tudo aquilo de Ginny. O jovem Malfoy queria de qualquer forma sair daquela fortaleza, daquela armadilha do destino. Incomodava só de pensar onde e o que ela poderia estar fazendo naquele momento. Então ele resolvera cortar toda aquela baboseira.

- Bellatrix.

- Sim meu caro sobrinho.

- Quando iremos para Vardo?

- Por que quer saber? Está louco para voltar é?

- Pare de encher e responda. – exigiu a resposta de sua tia.

- Bem, receio que voltaremos só amanhã.

-Amanhã... Por quê? – estranhou. O Lorde tinha dito que os queria lá imediatamente.

-Haverá um jantar de boas-vindas para a Ginevra. – pareceu cuspir ao pronunciar o nome da ruiva.- Milorde quer todos aqui para recepcioná-la a altura – disse Rabicho.

-É... – cortou Bellatrix insatisfeita. – A Weasley virou um bichinho de zoológico do Lorde. Ela precisa ser exibida para que todos saibam que ela tem dono. Como se alguém em sã consciência fosse querer aquela ruiva desgraçada.

- Isso tudo é despeito! – fora a vez de Rabastan se pronunciar.

- Despeito de que? Posso saber? – a morena pôs as mãos na cintura indignada.

- Simples, minha cara. – Lucius falou com arrogância – Você era a preferida e agora, você foi trocada por alguém que poderia ser sua filha.

- Mas que ousadia! Como vo...

- CHEGA! – gritou Draco com a paciência em seu limite – fora do meu quarto.

- Mas... – disse Rabicho que estava se deliciando com a discussão entre os comensais.

- Vão tricotar em outro lugar! – apontou para a porta. Queria, nem que fosse por um minuto, ficar em paz.

Todos saíram sem entender a crise repentina do jovem loiro. Todos uma virgula. Ao voltar para a sua cama, Draco percebera que ainda não estava sozinho. Lá também tinha um par de olhos semelhantes ao dele, lhe olhando intensamente.

- Ficou surdo? Dá o fora do meu quarto, Lucius!

- Sou o seu pai. Você deveria me dar mais respeito. – disse friamente.

- Não é digno disso. E você sabe disso.

-Sei que estou em falta com você. Eu sei, também, o que você está passando...o que está sentindo. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Não... você não sabe não. – disse firmemente.

- Sei sim. – continuou Lucius sentando na cama ao lado de seu filho.

- Eu...eu a vi primeiro. Eu a conheci primeiro. A forma como ela era...a forma como ela lidava com a vida. Ela tinha que ser minha. Eu tinha tudo planejado para que ela se tornasse a minha mulher. Mas agora... tudo virou cinzas. – disse passando a mão na sua vasta e bela cabeleira loira.

- Agora você tem que esquecê-la. – disse num tom que Draco nunca ouvira antes dele. - Para sempre. Ela pertence ao Lorde e ele é possessivo com o que é dele.

- Mas pai...

- Vai ser melhor para você, Draco. Eu conheço o Lorde melhor que você, e ele não vai gostar nem de sonhar que o seu mais novo e belo troféu está sendo cobiçado por um subordinado. Ele o matará. Entenda isso.

- Eu sei... É por isso que eu quero ir embora... ir para Vardo, pai. Não quero vê-la tão cedo.

- Ótimo. Sábia decisão.- disse dando um fraco tapa na perna de seu filho.- Agora se arrume. Eu não gosto de dá razão a Bellatrix, mas esse jantar é para exibir a Weasley e para deixar bem claro que ela pertence ao Lorde das Trevas... Encontro-te lá. Não demore.

Lucius saiu de lá deixando Draco em uma fossa total. Vendo que estava sozinho de novo ele tirou uma foto de uma gaveta muito bem escondida. Sua ruiva estava lá sorridente e meiga como sempre imaginou que fosse. E que agora ficaria só na imaginação. Vendo que ela não sairia tão cedo da sua cabeça, deitou em sua cama e se permitiu chorar novamente.

§ (#.#) §

Eles andavam de forma desigual para fora do salão. Voldemort estava na frente com seu orgulho e arrogância habitual. Rodolphus atrás com uma tristeza indescritível e Ginny olhava para o chão como se tivesse se rasgado por dentro quando disse tudo aquilo. O que ela aprendera com seus pais agora eram trapos jogados fora.

Pararam frente na porta dos aposentos de Voldemort. Ele abriu a porta e deu espaço para que a ruiva entrasse primeiro. Ele entrou logo após, sendo seguido por Rodolphus.

-Teremos um banquete em sua homenagem minha querida. – disse Voldemort andando em direção a uma porta à esquerda do quarto. Era um closet cheio de roupas negras, todas masculinas. – Eu quero você a altura...

-Mas...não tenho o que vestir. – retrucou incerta. – Eu... eu fui seqüestrada.

- Detalhes técnicos para depois querida. – continuou não dando muita atenção a Ginny e olhando a fundo o closet.

Depois de procurar insistentemente entre as suas roupas, Voldemort constatou que dentro de seu closet não havia nada digno para a sua mais nova Comensal ou até mesmo feminino que ela pudesse usar em seu jantar de gala. Não vendo outra solução chamou o Comensal que estava lá para resolver aquele impasse o mais rápido possível.

-Rodolphus.

-Sim, Milorde.- o moreno fora tirado de seus pensamentos o mais rápido possível.

-Providencie roupas para Ginevra para que ela possa usar no dia-a-dia e também um belo vestido para esta noite.

Com um aceno positivo de cabeça, Rodolphus saiu deixando os dois sozinhos; para o desespero de Ginny. Ela, com medo de Voldemort, se virou e ficara de costa a ele. Não queria vê-lo. Não depois dele se tornar tão belo.

Voldemort se dirigiu sorrateiro ao encontro de sua nova seguidora. Pôs-se atrás dela e segurou firmemente em sua cintura. Ginny não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ele aspirou novamente o cheiro de rosas que emanava dos cabelos rubros dela.

-Você participará de um banquete como nunca você presenciou. – disse pondo para o lado uma mecha de cabelo que cobria seu pescoço alvo e tocou seus dedos gelados neles delicadamente. – Um banquete digno de Voldemort e seus comensais. E você vai adorar.

Não conseguia dizer nada, só conseguia sentir os arrepios causados pela proximidade dos dois. Voldemort passou sensualmente o nariz na curva do pescoço dela e deu um beijo demorado. A respiração da garota ficou mais pesada e ele não deixou passar despercebido. Apertou com mais força a cintura dela e mordeu seu pescoço para aguçar a libido de Ginny. Com certeza mais tarde, pensou Ginny, estaria com uma marca roxa horrível. Mas agora isso não importava.

Voldemort a virou bruscamente, ficando cara a cara com ela. Aqueles olhos castanhos vacilavam e as mãos da garota tremiam. Voldemort estava perigosamente perto, podia sentir o hálito quente dele.

Sem pensar fechou os olhos, podia senti-lo se aproximar lentamente. Estavam a milímetros de distância quando uma batida na porta fez com que Ginny pulasse para trás e a trouxesse de volta a realidade. Voldemort fechou as mãos em fúria e de desejo cortado. Odiava ser interrompido, ainda mais quando iria sentir o gosto daqueles lábios vermelhos tão convidativos.

Voldemort abriu a porta com um aceno da varinha. Rodolphus surgiu tranqüilamente pela passagem.

-Milorde, está tudo pronto. Krinie já está providenciando o vestido de Ginevra.

-Ótimo. Agora, quero que você tome um banho e se vista para o jantar. – ordenou friamente para a ruiva.

-Sim. – Ginny lançou um olhar para Rodolphus que lhe retribuiu o olhar. Ginny pode notar um fio de tristeza em seu olhar. Abaixou os olhos, não queria que Voldemort lhe pegasse trocando olhares cúmplices com o comensal. Não queria criar problemas para ele, que tanto lhe ajudou desde que chegou naquele covil de cobras criadas.

-Vamos Rodolphus, quero que minha comensal fique linda para esta noite. – Ginny tremeu, até aquele momento não tinha pensado no que tinha se tornado. Era uma comensal, e não teria volta. Uma vez comensal, para sempre comensal. Passou a mão sobre a tatuagem, que ardia e latejava bastante.

Voldemort saiu sorrateiro como uma cobra e Rodolphus lançou um último olhar de consolo para Ginny, e também saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ao sair de seu demorado banho de banheira, Ginny percebeu que a elfa que chegara pouco antes de entrar no banho andara trabalhando. Ela viu um belo vestido preto em cima da cama. Para qualquer mulher a visão daquele vestido seria uma felicidade sem tamanho, mas para Ginny não.

Ela olhou novamente para seu braço esquerdo e lá estava. A marca negra ainda brilhava e ardia em sua pele alva. Parecia que aquela coisa estava zombando dela. O que falaria para seus pais, irmão e amigos? E Harry? O que falaria para Harry?

Então um pensamento veio em sua cabeça como um raio. Se Harry destruísse Voldemort para sempre a marca desaparecia de sua vida. Ginny seria livre novamente e poderia viver feliz para sempre com o seu amado. Porém algo a fez voltar a sua triste realidade. Nagini estava viva. E por pensar naquela cobra insuportável, ela estava entrando sorrateiramente no quarto e se enroscou próxima a lareira. Ginny sabia que a cobra era uma horcrux e não estava destruída então não tinha mais jeito. Deveria encarar a sua dura realidade de frente.

Ginny, então, suspirou pesadamente e se arrastou até a roupa que estava em cima da cama. Ao chegar mais perto da cama percebeu que tinha muito mais que o vestido. Lá também estavam meias finas, lingerie e cinta-liga tudo preto. Então sem nenhum ânimo, ela começou a se vestir.

Ao pegar o vestido, que era de um tecido sedoso e brilhante, gostoso ao toque. Ela vestira a roupa. O vestido era um longuete em envasê, talvez por isso o uso da meia. 

Na frente tinha um leve decote em "V" que valorizava seu colo. Já atrás tinha um decote também em "V" só que profundo.

Depois de pronta, Ginny sentou-se em uma poltrona de uma penteadeira. A única coisa que tinha um espelho normal. De repente Krinie, a elfa, apareceu trazendo uma nécessaire enorme. A elfa depositou em cima da penteadeira e Ginny viu que era um kit de maquiagem. Ginny olhou para a elfa de uma forma estranha, e Krinie disse:

- O Lorde 'ver' senhorita ainda mais bonita. – abriu a nécessaire, deixando a mostra diversos tipos de maquiagem.

Ginny não retrucara. Estava cansada demais... triste demais para falar. A elfa foi estranhamente rápida na maquiagem. Seus olhos estavam muito bem marcados e escurecidos com sombra negra. Seus lábios, que já eram carmim, só levaram uma camada leve de brilho. Se não fosse pelo caos que transformara sua vida, ela poderia se dizer que estava muito bonita.

Ela não percebera, mas Lorde Voldemort também estava lá observando a sua "doce" ruiva. Tinha o péssimo hábito de entrar sem bater na porta. Ele achava que ela estava magnífica, como toda rainha. Mas faltava apenas uma coisa e ele sabia o que.

Ginny então resolvera se levantar. Ela achava que estava bom até demais, mas foi devidamente detida pela elfa. Esta olhava feio para Ginny, era como se ela tivesse feito algo de errado. Krinie tentou ajeitar o cabelo da Weasley, mas a garota tirou as mãos da elfa de seus cabelos dizendo:

- Gosto dele solto, obrigada! – balançou os cachos rubros de um lado para o outro.

- Pode prender o cabelo da Weasley, elfa. – disse Voldemort tirando Ginny da briga com a elfa.

- Mas...

- Ginevra por favor... você vai usar isso. – cortou Voldemort mostrando uma caixa de veludo muito bonita. – então é melhor você colaborar.

Ginny se recusou a responder. Não queria receber mais cruciatus naquele dia. Ela achava que seu corpo não agüentaria mais dor. Estava nas mãos dele. E pela a sua omissão Voldemort considerou que ela estava colaborando e com um gesto ele mandou que continuasse.

A elfa fez um belo coque que a deixava ainda mais bela. Ela andou ainda mais rápida do que na maquiagem, parecia que a imagem de Voldemort a fez simplesmente correr. A elfa saiu e deixou os dois sozinhos.

Ginny estava rezando para que ele também saísse do quarto, mas isso não aconteceu. Muito pelo contrario. Voldemort se aproximou dela e colocou a cabeça no ombro de Ginny. Assim mostrando as duas imagens no espelho. Então ele percebeu a imagem triste da ruiva.

Voldemort se lembrou dos sorrisos que ela dava aos 11 anos. Aquele gesto a deixava ainda mais bela. Mas ele sabia que aquela inocência toda havia morrido.

- Deveria sorrir mais. Eram muito bonitos seus sorrisos. – disse olhando fixamente para os olhos da garota pelo espelho.

- Não tenho motivos para rir. – disse tentando desviar o olhar penetrante e atormentador de Voldemort.

- Mas claro que tem. A sua vida melhorou muito. Foi como eu disse antes. A mediocridade ficou para trás. Agora você é grande, maior que você pensa. Maior do que jamais sonhou. – ele percebeu que Ginny estava perturbada com aquela aproximação. Por isso ele voltou a fica ereto.

- Será? – soltou descrente.

- Questões filosóficas para depois. Agora deixe-me ajudá-la com essa peça que você vai adorar.

Voldemort abriu a caixa e mostrou um belo conjunto de jóia. Até Ginny se inquietou por causa daquele conjunto. A estrutura do colar e dos brincos era feito no mais puro ouro branco. Tinha o formato redondo e grudado nela uma gota. Nelas estavam incrustadas várias esmeraldas e diamantes.

O brinco era da mesma forma que o colar. Era simplesmente belo. Ginny esboçou um sorriso tímido; nunca vira jóia tão bonita como aquela. Na verdade ela estava maravilhada, seus olhos a denunciavam. Voldemort colocou o colar nela e Ginny colocou os brincos logo em seguida. O Lorde das Trevas percebeu o brilho no olhar e um sorriso tímido dela.

- Viu! Até você fica encantada com esse tipo de presente. Você ganhará mais. Muito mais. É só saber se comportar. É só saber onde é o seu lugar. Essa jóia é como um ato de boa vontade de minha parte. Então saiba ser grata com o que lhe dou. Vamos?

- Vamos...

§ (#.#) §

Ginny seguiu silenciosamente Voldemort pelo castelo. Aquela parte do castelo era desconhecida para ela. Qual seria o tamanho daquele lugar? Uma coisa era certa o tamanho era digno de um verdadeiro rei. Será que era isso que Voldemort pensava de si mesmo? Então antes que Ginny pudesse pensar mais alguma coisa, eles pararam em frente a uma porta enorme de madeira bem trabalhada. Aquele lado do castelo não era tão frio como o outro onde estivera a pouco, na sua iniciação.

As portas abriram-se magicamente, dando passagem para a entrada triunfal de Voldemort e sua mais bela e nova seguidora. Ginny entrou vacilante no salão queria estar era com os seus amigos em Hogwarts e não ali com Voldemort e seus Comensais. O lugar estava bem iluminado por diversas velas espalhadas por todos os lugares; nunca estivera num lugar tão cheio de comensais. Todos com olhares furiosos e amedrontadores. Mas não tinha o que temer, agora era um deles, mesmo que forçadamente.

Enquanto seguia Voldemort até seu lugar reservado, Ginny pode ver quem estava sentado na mesa retangular imensa. Estavam praticamente todos os comensais do alto escalão. Desde Dolohov, passando por Malfoy até os Lestrange. Todos com uma única exceção.

Claro que alguns estavam em algum tipo de missão, como Lucius Malfoy, mas a maioria estava presente.

Voldemort sentou-se em um trono situado na cabeceira da mesa. Era feito de uma madeira escura e toda entalhada. Os talhos eram de cobras. Ginny percebeu que era o tema favorito de Voldemort. À sua direita estavam a família Lestrange. Mas especificamente Rodolphus Lestrange e ao seu lado estava sua mulher, Bellatrix, não 

muito contente. O motivo era mais do que obvio. Era os ciúmes que a corroia por dentro. Antes ela ocupava o lado esquerdo de Voldemort, um dos mais importantes na hierarquia dos Comensais da Morte. Mas a partir desse jantar aquele lugar vazio teria uma nova dona. Seria destinado a Ginevra Weasley.

Rodolphus percebendo que Ginny estava indo para o seu mais novo lugar, levantou-se e prontamente foi em direção a cadeira onde Ginny se sentaria e a puxou, dando espaço para que ela sentasse. A garota agradeceu silenciosamente e se sentou. Nunca poderia imaginar ter tanto apreço a um Comensal como ela tinha por Rodolphus.

Assim que Voldemort e Ginny sentaram a mesa o jantar foi servido. Tudo parecia extremamente delicioso. Apenas parecia. Para Ginny aquela comida não a atraía. Não abria o apetite. Era como se o cheiro daquela comida tão bem arrumada no prato não chegasse a suas narinas... era como se tudo tivesse parado e se tornado absurdamente cinza com uma mancha negra. A mancha que Voldemort colocou em seu braço esquerdo que doía não só no seu corpo, dilacerava a sua alma. Não vendo outra maneira, ela simplesmente se afastou da mesa, mas permanecendo sentada ao lado dele.

Os comensais conversavam entre si não se importando com nada além deles mesmos. Voldemort comia satisfeito. Estava tão satisfeito de todos seus planos estarem indo bem, a cada dia tinham mais bruxos entrando para a lista de seus seguidores. E a primeira estava sentada a sua esquerda. Não via a hora de dar um fim na pedra que tinha em seu sapato. Harry Potter.

Ginny ainda estava escorada no encosto da cadeira. Não comia, apenas passava a mão por cima da marca. Era como se com a sua mão pudesse fazer a dor sumir junto com aquela marca horrível e sem nenhum significado para ela.

Voldemort percebeu que ela estava distante e que não tocava na comida a sua frente. A impressão que dava era que ela estava com nojo da comida. Mas ele sabia que não era isso. Sabia que o que incomodava ela era a "obra-prima" que ele tinha acabado de fazer no braço dela.

- Me dê o braço... eu quero contemplar a minha obra prima. – disse chamando a atenção não só de Ginny, mas também dos comensais que estavam perto o bastante para escutar o sussurro, que mais parecia um sibilo da Nagini.

Instintivamente a garota encolheu o braço. Não queria que ele tocasse naquela maldita mancha. Se ela pudesse, mandaria amputar aquele braço só para não ver aquela mancha. Voldemort não ficou muito contente com a atitude dela e agarrou o braço dela com força e puxou para cima da mesa. Ginny praticamente debruçou em cima da mesa só por causa da brutalidade daquele gesto.

- Você não deveria me desobedecer... você é minha comensal... e sem contar que ficou linda a marca negra na sua pele tão alva. – disse passando a unha no braço da garota, deixando um rastro muito vermelho.

O rastro foi chegando até a marca, a qual tocou sem piedade. Ele parecia gostar de causar dor nela. A caveira e a cobra se tornaram mais negra que nunca, a garota não pode evitar deixar uma lágrima cair, tamanha era a dor.

Os comensais mais próximos se deliciavam com a cara de dor da garota e Rodolphus olhava para sua comida, tentando evitar encarar aqueles olhos castanhos cheios de dor e tristeza. Ele havia contraído um estranho laço fraterno. Rodolphus temia que nunca mais conseguiria encará-la nos olhos novamente por causa de sua negligência.

-Agora você está no seu lugar de direito... era seu dever estar do meu lado depois da prova de lealdade que você me deu.

"_Lealdade?"_ Diante de toda aquela tragédia, teve vontade de rir. Não sabia que espernear, socar fosse um ato de lealdade. Tudo que fizera foi porque fora obrigada. Não por lealdade a ele.

Voldemort leu o que a garota pensou e falou de forma natural:

-A sua lealdade foi ter protegido a minha alma... a minha horcrux com a própria vida... isso não é a maior prova de lealdade?

-Eu nunca pedi por isso. Eu nunca serei leal a você. – resolveu se pRonunciar olhando nos olhos de Voldemort com toda coragem que ainda restava. – não há lealdade quando existe a repulsa... o nojo... o desprezo.

-Você falou! Isso é realmente um milagre.- seu tom era o mais irônico possível. Tom de voz que deixou Ginny ainda mais irada – será que eu deveria ouvir tanta utopia vinda de uma garota de 16 anos? – continuou a tomar o seu vinho pacientemente.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, que nunca, ouviu bem? Nunca serei leal a você e a essa sua ideologia ridícula e nojenta, _Tom_. E não há nada que possa me fazer mudar de idéia. – ela sabia que aquele nome trouxa o deixava irado.

- Para o bem de sua saúde, você deveria ao menos... ao menos me chamar de Voldemort...-seus olhos cerraram-se de forma ameaçadora.- Porque... como poderei dizer sem entrar em detalhes... eu conheço mais de um tipo de tortura... e cruciatus já está ficando batida para você, minha cara... E sei aonde você não gosta de ser jogada... não é? Você quer ser jogada lá? Você realmente quer me desafiar tão descaradamente, mesmo sabendo que eu cumprirei o que acabei de lhe dizer? – Ginny sabia exatamente 

ao que ele se referia. Referia-se ao seu quarto. Ginny sentia repulsa só de pensar em dividir o quarto com ele.

Não. Ele poderia ser um monstro, mas não teria coragem. Não teria coragem de atos tão nojentos, até para ele. Mas quem ela queria enganar; ele já fez coisas muito piores. Aquilo seria brincadeira de criança.

-Eu não... - estava completamente sem palavras, abaixou a cabeça tentando raciocinar direito. Raciocinar e assim mantê-lo o mais longe possível, sem provocar sua ira.

Ele soltou uma risada fria, todo aquele embaraço da moça o deixava satisfeito. Era esse tipo de pureza que gostava de corromper. Era esse tipo de garota que gostava de transformar em seu bel prazer.

-Continua... quero ver se é esperta o bastante para querer me desafiar novamente. Uma hora essa empáfia vai acabar. E quando acabar só vai restar a sua obediência para mim.

Só conseguia pensar o quão burra fora por nem ao menos tentar aprender oclumência. Harry por tantas vezes tentou lhe ensinar, mas ela só queria saber de outras coisas. _Harry_. Aqueles olhos verdes lhe invadiram a mente. Será que ele estaria arquitetando um plano para lhe resgatar?

Voldemort conseguia entrar com facilidade na mente da garota; e estava começando a ficar irritado por ela pensar demais no Potter, que aliás estaria morto daqui a algumas horas. Mas sua máscara de frieza não deixava transparecer o quanto estava furioso no momento.

-Ginevra... você deverá esquecê-lo... ele irá morrer pelas minhas mãos e nada... nada o trará de volta. Você deveria se resigna com o seu futuro.. o destino que planejei para você. E sabe qual é?

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando não olhar para Voldemort novamente.

-Seu destino é se tornar a melhor de minha família... do meu exercito.

Ginny apenas lhe lançou um olhar rápido; olhou aqueles olhos azuis apenas de relance, mas não pode evitar uma faísca de atração passar por sua cabeça. Era como se ele a comandasse como se fosse uma marionete. Era como ele tivesse o poder de varrer de sua mente os olhos verdes, brilhantes e corajosos de Harry.

Por Merlin, só poderia estar doida; sentir atração por ele num momento tão inoportuno.

Nem essa faísca passou em vão para ele. Voldemort adorava ler os pensamentos mais íntimos da ruiva, e estava começando a gostar daquele em especial. Porque isso dava bandeira verde para ele por em prática os seus planos para aquela noite.

-Estamos começando a melhorar.

-Eu não...Não! - disse firme. - Você sabe muito bem que terá que me manter sobre um império para que eu fique do seu lado. Antes eu era boba, inocente demais para perceber que por trás desses seus olhos azuis tão convidativos, se esconde um ser mal, um ser deplorável...

Ele riu frio novamente e falou:

-Pessoas como você não se coloca em império. Você está cansada de saber que essa dualidade de bem e mal não existe para mim – Bellatrix faltava morrer de tanta inveja. Como queria sacar sua varinha e lançar um _'avada'_ naquela pirralha imunda.

- Como assim "pessoas como eu"?

-Pessoas como você se ameaça...-disse acariciando a mão da garota que ainda segurava com toda a força.- Você realmente conseguiria viver no mundo sem papai... sem mamãe... sem os seis irmãozinhos... e sem a ex-amiguinha sangue ruim que logo, logo... infelizmente, virará sua cunhada. Você conseguiria?

Ela conseguiu tirar sua mão do laço que Voldemort tinha feito e levantou-se abruptamente derrubando a cadeira e pegando desprevenidos alguns comensais e também a Voldemort. Seu coração estava apertado.

-Eu quero ir para o meu quarto, agora. – exigiu totalmente pálida.- ...por favor... – considerou depois. O melhor a se fazer era não discutir. Não revidar as ofensas. O melhor era segurar a onda e se livrar daquele inferno que estava sua vida.

Voldemort conseguiu se refazer da surpresa com uma velocidade extrema. Ele tinha que ter considerado que ela ia ter aquele tipo de reação. Ela sendo quem era. Ele sabia que poderia usar aquilo em seu favor. E faria.

-Se você se comportar direitinho... eu posso pensar em deixar você por mais um ano com seus pais... já pensou que maravilha que será?– continuou ignorando completamente a súplica da garota.- Você terá o luxo que eu não tive... até porque eu matei o meu pai! – Voldemort mantinha um tom irônico e horripilante.

-Eu quero ir para o meu quarto... por favor... eu imploro. – voltou novamente a lhe suplicar. Precisava sair dali. Não suportava mais.

-Você não irá para o quarto... eu ainda não acabei. –e terminou com um tom autoritário. - Agora senta!

-Po..por...favor...- tentando, em vão, segurar as lágrimas. Mas era impossível. Pensar em seus familiares mortos era doloroso demais. Para ela, todos viveriam eternamente. Nunca a abandonariam. Mas agora... diante daquela ameaça tinha que obedecer cegamente às ordens de Voldemort. devia isso a sua família.

- Estou vendo que está considerando o que eu disse, não é? Vai se comportar? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha elevada.

Apenas balançou a cabeça de maneira robótica. Não tinha nenhuma saída. As imagens das lápides de seus pais ainda dançavam em sua cabeça. E aquela sensação de que poderia acontecer era latente.

- Ótimo! Então comece a mostrar a sua obediência... sente-se e jante comigo como uma garota bem comportada.

Ele continuava a usar aquele tipo de ironia e sarcasmo que Ginny odiava. Sentou-se formalmente e enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar por seu rosto. E permaneceu de cabeça baixa enquanto brincava com o garfo e a comida.

Rodolphus ouvia atentamente toda a discussão sem poder interferir. Ele sabia que se fizesse o que queria não sobreviveria para ver um outro dia. Como queria ir até lá e abraçá-la, e dizer que estava tudo bem. Não achava correto fazer isso com uma criança.

E outra pessoa também compartilhava do mesmo pensamento de proteção, apesar de serem diferentes os motivos, era o loiro e jovem Malfoy. Ele queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ele a protegeria, não deixaria de forma alguma que Voldemort tocasse nela. _A sua ruiva_. Mas isso parecia ser impossível diante daquela situação.

Voldemort soltou um sorriso de triunfo; pegou no queixo dela, obrigando-a a olhá-lo e falou:

-Não chore. Agora coma... não brinque com a comida. Muitas pessoas estão passando fome no mundo, sabia? Você deveria ser mais grata por ter te tirando daquele chiqueiro que era a sua casa – mantinha o tom zombeteiro e cruel.

Pegou um pouco de comida e comeu. Mas não desceu por mais força que fizesse. Um nó estava formado em sua garganta. Sem pensar, pegou o copo de vinho a sua frente e o bebeu quase de uma vez só. O vinho desceu queimando, mas o nó continuava. Estava preocupada demais para pensar em comer. Estava preparando a segunda taça quando Voldemort percebeu o que ela iria fazer e disse:

-Você vai acabar se embriagando dessa forma..- tomou o cálice de vinho dela e o pôs longe de seu alcance. – Do que tem medo Ginevra?

- De nada. Absolutamente nada – disse de forma mecânica e fria, mas mesmo assim não olhava Voldemort nos olhos.

- Mentira! Você não precisa ficar preocupada... Se você se comportar não tem porque temer.

Draco apertou tão forte o garfo que pode sentir o metal se entortar. Ele estava completamente descontrolado. Se pudesse pegaria na mão de Ginny e sairia de lá naquele mesmo momento. Ginevra, ainda olhando para seu prato, sorriu; um sorriso frio e sem sentimentos, sem vida.

-Você vai ver... o tempo irá passar e eu vou lhe treinar como nunca treinei outro Comensal e também lhe arrumarei os melhores em todas as áreas para te treinar...- continuou seu monólogo interminável e enfadonho.- Se você soubesse como é grandiosa... como é poderosa, não precisaria ficar tão temerosa com o futuro. Quando menos perceber você nem se importará tanto com sua antiga e inútil família, porque você sabe que estará fazendo o melhor para mim. – disse puxando e tocando calorosamente a mão dela.

Bellatrix via tudo de longe em seu novo lugar e se remoia de ciúmes. Antes da fedelha chegar, aquele era seu lugar, seu lugar de honra. E agora era obrigada a ver de camarote aquela repugnante tomar seu lugar.

Ginny tremeu ao toque mais íntimo de Voldemort. Suas mãos eram tão geladas. Pareciam pertencer a alguém sem vida. Percebendo seu tremor, falou:

-São frias... mas irá se acostumar com isso também. Fale alguma coisa querida... seus iguais não estão entendo a nossa conversinha. -falou apertando ainda mais a mão quente de Ginny.

-Não há o que falar, _Milorde_...- como aquelas palavras doeram para serem pronunciadas, mas teria que falar. Por seus pais. Faria qualquer coisa por eles.

-Ótimo... você me chamou de forma adequada... isso vai lhe render pontos sabe porque?

-Não. - balançou a cabeça obediente.

-Porque você sabe a sua real condição... a de minha comensal e se tudo der certo você subirá degraus em sua posição. Isso você entendeu não é... comportando-se poderá usufruir coisas... de sensações que nunca poderia sentir em sua antiga vida. Naquela vidinha medíocre que tinha.

De novo as lágrimas encheram seus olhos; mas dessa vez conseguiu se conter. Não daria o gostinho a ele de vê-la chorar outra vez. Não naquele jantar, onde todos a olhavam de forma ameaçadora e duvidosos de que ela agüentaria por muito tempo.

Ele a olhava e admirava sua beleza estonteante e magnífica... e soltou uma indireta para ver qual era a reação dela.

-Como pode ser tão bela... tão perfeita?- Bella revirou os olhos. Aquela garota, perfeita? Era só o que faltava. Ela, _sim_, era perfeita. E não aquela ruiva feita em larga escala.- De sua mãe é que não é querida... porque você tem que concordar que não tem nada dela... e do seu pai... também acho que não... tem alguém de sua extensa família que tenha a mesma beleza que a sua? – suas feições mantinham um falso interesse.

-Tão alva... com cabelos tão rubros... você é a perfeição em forma de bruxa...- nisso Draco concordou com seu mestre.- Bem... porque além de tudo isso que falei, você é uma bruxa puro sangue. O que me agrada e muito.

Seu sangue bombeou mais rapidamente. Fechou a mão que estava pousada delicadamente em suas pernas e pode sentir o sangue quente descer pelos seus dedos. Mas se conteve e apenas respondeu incerta.

-Não...não sei dizer, senhor.

-Não gagueje...fale direito...vamos tentar novamente? – Voldemort era puro sarcasmo e ironia.

O corte que fizera com suas próprias unhas latejava, mas era apenas um corte superficial. Nada que um simples feitiço não curasse.

-Talvez venha da minha avó materna. Lembro-me de quando era criança, seus cabelos eram tão vermelhos. Adorava vê-la por horas...

Parou subitamente, se deixara levar novamente pelas emoções. Onde já se viu falar com o Lorde das Trevas sobre sua infância. Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Patética. Era isso que ela era.

-Você quer ir se recolher não é? – perguntou a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Então só mais uma pergunta. – os outros comensais estavam ficando entediados com todo aquele papo furado. Perceberam tristemente que naquele jantar não iriam ver a garota ser amaldiçoada pelo Lorde, para que pudessem dormir melhor.

Voldemort inclinou a cabeça ficando muito perto da garota, que pode ver os olhos muito azuis agora avermelhados.

- O que você e o Malfoy tem? Sim porque a demonstração de como você o odeia mostra alguma coisa. Sem contar que ele me desobedeceu... O que ele fez exatamente para deixa o seu ex-namoradinho com tanta raiva? Raiva a ponto de te deixar tão vulnerável... sim porque se você tem essa marca dê graças ao seu queridinho Potter.

Assim como o coração de Draco, o seu coração acelerou involuntariamente. Olhou de relance para Malfoy, que durante o jantar não dissera uma palavra, apenas observava tudo silenciosamente.

- Responda ou não sairá da mesa... nem você, nem o Draco.

-Eu odeio o Malfoy. Durante toda a minha vida em Hogwarts ele a tornou um inferno. E agora não é diferente. Nós continuamos a nos odiar.- após uma pequena pausa, continuou.- Ele apenas gosta de provocar o Harry. Não teve segundas intenções. Até por que se dependesse de mim... ele já estaria morto e enterrado.

Se ela pudesse sentir o quanto àquelas palavras machucaram Draco, teria se retratado na hora. Mas ele não podia fazer nada, nem ela poderia. Draco gostando ou não daquelas palavras, estava grato. Pois elas o salvariam de uma morte certa. Sem contar que já a tinha perdido para sempre mesmo. O melhor era que ela o odiasse, assim seria mais fácil deixar de sentir o que sentia.

-Mas não é o que o garoto Malfoy sente...- será que ele sentia algo a mais por ela? Seu coração batia descompassado; aquela altura não tinha certeza de mais nada.- E você quando chegou aqui, falou algo que envolvia a palavra 'cantar'... O que significa isso?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.- se fez de desentendida

-E mais uma coisa...- a interrompeu. Antes que pudesse dizer algo.- Você chamará o seu ex-namoradinho de Potter, entendeu? – ter a voz mais fria que aquilo era impossível.

- E sim, ele não passará de Potter para mim.

Voldemort olhou friamente de Draco para Ginny.

-Ótimo! Agora que você entendeu que o Potter não passará disso para você. Apenas Potter.

-Sim... agora posso ir?

Com um estalar de dedos uma elfa se materializou na sala, esperando ansiosa ordens para cumprir.

-Leve-a para a ala norte. – Ginny imediatamente se levantou. Mas Voldemort a interrompeu segurando seu braço .- Só mais uma coisa Ginevra... o seu quarto é um apêndice ao meu... ele fica exatamente ao meu lado.

Nada respondeu, apenas seguiu automaticamente a elfa silenciosamente. Mas por dentro estava aliviada de finalmente sair daquele covil. Porém uma coisa lhe preocupava; seu quarto era ao lado do de Voldemort. A qualquer momento ele poderia ir lhe visitar, e isso não seria nada agradável.

-Krinie espere.- ele chamou a elfa novamente, que parou estarrecida. Morrendo de medo de ter feito algo de errado. Ele levantou e começou a ir pelo mesmo caminho que elas fizeram a pouco.

A ruiva se repreendeu mentalmente, tinha quase certeza que ele compartilhava de seus pensamentos, mas não conseguia parar de pensar essas coisas que a denunciavam sempre.

-Não gosto de dividir o que é meu...- e a pega pelo braço com a marca e se aproxima mais dos lábios de Ginny - Com ninguém você entendeu? – sibilava perigosamente.- E isso inclui comensais. Se eu fosse você não defenderia ou protegeria ninguém.

Draco fechou os olhos, estava se denunciando demais, e acabaria sobrando para Ginny também. Ginny fechou os olhos em concordância. Não estava com vontade de falar.

-E se você ver que há alguma coisa na sua cama ou dormindo ou se movimentando pode ser Nagini. Ela te adora.

A raiva que Bella sentia aumentou consideravelmente. Odiava com todas as forças aquela serpente. Por diversas vezes Nagini lhe mostrara ameaçadoramente suas presas afiadas. E agora até aquela cobra infernal estava caída de amores pela pobretona.

-Por isso pode me chamar pela sua mente que eu virei tirá-la da sua cama com prazer. – disse pondo uma mecha de cabelo que desprendeu do penteado dela.- Boa noite. Amanhã será um dia puxado para nós dois...você vai fingir que está em perigo e eu irei matá-lo.

O medo era tanto que apenas balançou a cabeça. Só de pensar em dividir a cama com uma cobra era horripilante, mas ainda por cima chamá-lo para seu quarto era pior ainda. Sem dizer nada se virou e continuou seu caminho.

-Fale alguma coisa na próxima vez que conversamos - disse isso diretamente na mente dela.- Gosto de ouvir sua voz. É melodiosa

-Perdão...-pensou mentalmente.

Mas aquele pedido de desculpas não era exatamente para Voldemort, era um pedido de desculpas para sua família, para seu amado... Mas Voldemort nunca saberia, por que antes que ela pudesse pensar neles, tinha acabado de virar no corredor que levava direto a seus aposentos.

§ (#.#) §

Krinie, a elfa, assim que deixou Ginny em seu quarto saiu praticamente correndo dali. Parecia que tinha visto um fantasma. A ruiva pode notar que seu quarto era praticamente igual ao de Voldemort, só que um pouco menor e sem aqueles espelhos horripilantes. A cama era de casal king size; com uma coberta de seda vermelha impecavelmente esticada. Uma penteadeira com um espelho veneziano muito bonito. Á esquerda da cama havia duas portas. Uma era o closet e a outra estava fechada. Notou também que algo estava ali na cama para ela. Trancou a porta e se aproximou da cama.

Soltou um sorriso involuntário; era uma camisola negra e transparente em alguns detalhes.

-Se ele pensa que me verá vestida assim está redondamente enganado. – jogou a camisola longe.

Ginny foi até o closet para ver se encontrava algo bem grosso. Algum tipo de pijama de flanelas, por exemplo. Procurou onde estavam as roupas de dormir em todos os lugares. Até que finalmente achou. Todas as roupas de dormir estavam propositalmente em um canto bem fundo do closet. Quando viu uma coisa a desanimou. Lá só havia camisolas de todos os tamanhos, porém as cores não eram muitas. No geral eram preto, vermelho sangue, verde escuro e prata. Todos eram exageradamente decotados e transparentes. Não vendo outra maneira, Ginny retornou ao quarto e pegou a camisola que estava jogada no chão.

- Mas que saco! – depois disso, ela foi se arrumar para dormir.

Rolava na cama há algum tempo, mas não conseguia pegar no sono. Todo o quarto estava escuro, exceto a luz da lua que entrava por uma brecha da cortina que iluminava timidamente os aposentos. O castelo estava silencioso, silencioso demais. Era preocupante.

Sentia seus olhos pesarem; finalmente conseguiria dormir. Mas o ranger da porta que Ginny tentou abrir a fez despertar instantaneamente.

Procurou involuntariamente sua varinha, mas não a encontrou. Lógico, sendo ela uma 'refém' com certeza não ficaria com sua varinha em punho.

-Está tudo bem. – reconheceu aquela voz. Imediatamente puxou a coberta para cima, tampando seu corpo. – Nagini veio te procurar?

Ginny pode perceber a dissimulação em sua voz. Sabia perfeitamente bem que ele não estava procurando pela cobra.

-Ela não me importuna. Ela é bem pacifica para uma cobra. – se surpreendeu com seu próprio tom de voz. Estava mais pacífica que o costume.

-É por que ela te considera como dona dela. Será que ela está certa, Ginevra? – Voldemort se aproximou sorrateiro da cama. Sentou-se no espaço vazio na cama, sendo seu rosto parcialmente iluminado pela luz da lua. Ele tinha planejado todos os detalhes para essa noite. E conseguiria o que tinha ido buscar.

-Bom...eu nunca tive um animal de estimação tão exótico. – aquele olhar faminto do homem a estava incomodando. Apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo a coberta.

-Você teve sim! – disse, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. - Dois por sinal.

-Tive? Quais? – estava intrigada; não se lembrava de ter tido um bichinho de estimação tão exótico. Tinha o Arnaldo, seu mini-pufe, mas ele não era tão exótico assim.

-Bem o rabicho, como um rato pestilento que é, e um belo basilísco. –fez questão de lhe refrescar a memória.

-O rabicho não era meu.- protestou. - Mas o basilísco...era mais como um bichinho emprestado. – soltou um sorriso discreto.

- Para você ver, é a minha segunda serpente que fica encantada com você... coisa estranha Ginevra... será que você tem um dom natural de atrair cobras como se fosse um imã? – disse com o olhar ainda mais avermelhado com toda aquele jogo de sedução.

Voldemort realmente gostava de lhe instigar.

-Não sei, talvez...o que você acha?- continuou, não esperando a resposta.- Eu estou começando a achar que sim. E você?

-Talvez... só talvez, você sabia que tinha lugar cativo na minha família e então se achou no direito de pegar as minhas cobras.

Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. - Talvez. Mas o meu lugar é cativo, é?

-Até você morrer. Como me prometeu. – Voldemort respondia tudo tão naturalmente para o espanto da ruiva. Ela e o Lorde das Trevas estavam tendo uma conversa civilizada. Nunca pensou que chegaria a esse ponto.

-Certo... até eu morrer ou você arrumar outra, não é? – se sentia estranha, estava começando a imaginar coisas totalmente sem sentido.

-Para que arrumar outra e te substituir? Você está com ciúmes de Bella? – Voldemort estava se sentindo deslumbrado, a ruiva estava demonstrando em seu tom de voz um 

certo ciúme. - Ela sim era um passatempo. Ela pensa pequeno, tem um pequeno talento, em contrapartida tem em excesso a loucura.

-Eu? Com ciúmes da Lestrange? Nem morta! – parecia meio emburrada.- Você está se achando, né? Só porque está bonitinho fica ai delirando.

_Bonitinho?_ Ok, desde quando ela o achava bonitinho? Precisava de um psiquiatra imediatamente. Do contrario começaria a chamar urubu de meu louro.

-Então prove, Weasley. Prove que você não está com ciúmes de Bella.- disse sedutoramente.- Você gostava de brincar quando era apenas uma lembrança.

-Porque lá você não era perigoso! – sentia suas bochechas arderem. Para sua sorte estava escuro. - Pelo menos eu achava que não.

-Eu sempre fui perigoso.- disse deslizando delicadamente a mão pela perna da garota, ainda tampada pelo cobertor.- Você que era inocente naquela época.

-Muito...-desviou o olhar.- Eu achava que você gostava de mim...isso sim é ser inocente.

- Você era inocente quando achava que poderia viver feliz para sempre com o Potter...- Voldemort ficou feliz de ter encontrado uma brecha na coberta. Enfiou sorrateiramente a mão por dentro do pano, alcançando a perna esquerda da garota. Ela estava quente. Agora, Voldemort não sabia se era por causa da coberta ou por causa da conversa.

-S-sim...-gaguejou. Ele estava acariciando sua perna e não poderia fazer nada brusco. Não queria irritá-lo. Ou será que estava começando a ver com outros olhos aquele monstro extremamente sedutor? - Eu sei... não existe o 'felizes para sempre'... não neste mundo. – a voz de Ginny era fraca e triste.

-E nem no próximo que irei criar com você ao meu lado. – a mão de Voldemort subia lentamente por sua perna. Estava começando a suar frio.

-Você precisa entender que não existe amor...- Ginny num lapso de lucidez conseguiu deter a mão dele, que estava se dirigindo para sua coxa. - Existe desejo e é o que eu sinto por você. Desejo, atração.

Voldemort pegou a mão da garota que ainda segurava a sua e levou a sua boca. Depositou um beijo extremamente sedutor; a pele dela era mais macia e quente que antes. Ginny soltou um suspiro quase imperceptível. Quase.

Ginny abaixou a cabeça evitando olhá-lo. Seu coração batia acelerado.

- Sou uma boba por acreditar no amor?

-Não. Você é uma jovem inocente e que terá como professor a pessoa que vos fala. – Voldemort achava graça do efeito que estava causando na garota. Podia ouvir o coraçãozinho dela bater descompassado. E poderia dançar ao som dele.

-Sabe...eu não...não quero mais conversar...- resolvera por um final naquela conversa. Não estava completamente sã naquele momento.- Estou cansada... estou toda dolorida.

-Não vou embora até consegui o que vim pegar. – disse firmemente com a mão dela junto da sua. E a outra mão tentando percorrer o mesmo caminho que a outra mão tentou.

-E o que você quer? – perguntou suavemente como se estivesse consentindo o que os olhos denunciavam claramente.

-Você quer que eu fale ou mostre? – mantinha um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. Ginny respirou fundo. Com certeza estava fora de si.

-Por que você não mostra? - disse numa coragem que não sabia de onde tinha vindo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Voldemort com uma rapidez incrível soltou a mão dela e tomou os lábios da ruiva com os seus. Ginny não sabia o que fazer. Era um beijo voraz, selvagem. Nunca fora beijada daquela forma.

E estava começando a gostar. Voldemort jogou a coberta longe, deixando a mostra o corpo da garota. Ela usava a camisola que ele mesmo fizera questão de separar para que ela vestisse.

E também não ligou para o fato de as mãos dele estarem em suas pernas. Estava fora de si; apenas queria que aquele beijo não terminasse.

_§ (Continua...)§_

--#--#--

**N/A (Oráculo): **Oies caros leitores!

Uou, 90 páginas no Word...¬¬

Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa a demora... _Foi uma fartura só_... Falta de tempo, falta de net, falta de criatividade!!

Masssss, enfim saiu...

Ufa!

E ai? Gostaram da cena '_caliente'_ entre o Voldie e Ginny?

Eu ameeeeeeeiii...

Bem... o próximo cap. num demorará tanto!

Assim espero!

Byyye.

-- # -- # --

- **Xininha:** Oláaaaaa. Obrigada pelo coment. Espero ki vc volte mais vezes e comets, ok?

- **Ella Evans:** Perfeita?! Ke isso, pra perfeita falta muito!! E haja noites no MSN e Yahoo messenger pra essa coisinha fofa tomar formato. Bigada e volte sempre.

- **Musa-Sama:** Obrigada pelo carinho. Volte sempre.

- **Lara M.:** Obrigada pelo carinho. Volte sempre.

- **Nat D:** Tomara que vc goste das cenas D/G!! Sei ke num ficaram tão _calientes_, mas aguarde e confie! Beijinhux.

- **The Jury :** Ótimo quarteto, não? Bigadinha pelo carinhu e volte sempre que quizer! Beijinhux.

- **biba-chan:** Querida, segura o coração! Não queremos te visitar no hospital, ok? KKK... Bigada pelo coment. Beijinhux.


	3. O Divisor de Eras Parte III

Músicas tema: Within Temptation – Over come

Within Temptation – A dangerous mind.

Capítulo 3: O divisor de eras parte 3

O beijo continuava selvagem e sem sentido. Voldemort acariciava as pernas de Ginny enquanto desejava por algo a mais. Era como se quisesse aprofundar ainda mais aquele beijo. Ginny estava completamente à mercê de Voldemort. Parecia que Voldemort tomava conta de seu ser... Cada pedacinho de seu corpo estava ansiando... Quase implorando por aqueles toques gelados e desprovidos de amor. Ela simplesmente não pensava. Era como se entregasse seu corpo a uma verdadeira fera. Ela só queria agir. Ginny tinha esquecido que era uma refém. Esquecera de seus pais, amigos e irmãos. Esquecera de Harry, o seu mais puro e cândido amor. Esquecera de quem era. Ela agia por impulso nunca visto antes por ela. Era lascivo, impulsivo e libertador.

Voldemort também estava diferente. Ele, em sua longa vida, nunca havia encontrado uma amante que era tão perfeita como ela. Era como se a ruiva fosse feita sob medida para ele. Ginny era tão pura e tão selvagem. Nem Bellatrix era tão perfeita como aquela garota. Sua pureza vinha da aceitação incondicional dos seus toques. Sua selvageria vinha da disposição com que ela se comportava junto a ele. Mostrava ser a amante perfeita que Voldemort procurava nos braços de Bellatrix.

A situação estava cada vez mais quente. Ginny e Voldemort estavam tão sintonizados. Mas essa sintonia não duraria tanto tempo assim. Voldemort, sem perceber, tocara na marca de Ginny com bastante força. Isso fora suficiente para que o corpo de 

Ginny se retesasse devido à dor descomunal. A marca ficara estranhamente negra e passou a queimar como uma brasa recém saída do fogo.

- AI!! – Ginny gritou de dor.

Voldemort percebera que ela não estava agindo por impulso. Ela estava ciente de que ele ainda estava em cima dela. Talvez por isso seu corpo ainda estava rijo. Voldemort se censurou por ser tão desastrado. Ela não era Bellatrix em nada, absolutamente nada. Até porque Bellatrix gostava de sentir e provocar dor.

- O que foi Ginevra? – disse Voldemort se levantando parcialmente seu corpo. Ginny fez uma careta, odiava o som daquele nome.

- Na... nada – tentou em vão parecer indiferente.

- Você tem que aprender oclumência com urgência. Você mente mal... - Voldemort deslizou os dedos gelados pelo pescoço alvo da garota.

- Eu... eu não consigo... eu estou toda dolorida. É como se a marca negra dilacerasse o meu corpo... eu mal consigo respirar. Eu... eu não sei, mas é normal doer tanto assim?

- A sua vai doer mais mesmo. Você recebeu duas maldições cruciatus antes de receber a marca negra.

- Essa dor parece permanente... Vou sentir isso para sempre? – perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Não! – disse rindo da ingenuidade da ruiva - Não se preocupe. Mas por um mês é uma certeza incontestável.

Voldemort deitou novamente em cima de Ginny tentando reaquecê-la, mas o clima... o frisson que Ginny estava há minutos atrás havia desaparecido. Virado fumaça. Ginny estava completamente assustada e estarrecida com ela mesma. Voldemort percebera isso em seus olhos castanhos. Ela o olhava com medo. O que ele faria? Será que ele forçaria?

- Eu acho melhor descansarmos... – disse Ginny querendo a todo custo se livrar de Voldemort.

- Você tem razão. Teremos tempo de sobra depois da nossa missão. Quem sabe a morte de Potter não nos dê mais ânimo. - disse em um tom contrariado e mais frio que de costume. Parecia que não estava satisfeito e que queria ficar lá.

Aquelas palavras a fizeram se arrepiar, mas para sua felicidade conseguiu se controlar. Não queria de jeito algum despertar a ira daquela fera outra vez. Já tinha sentido toda sua fúria uma vez essa noite, e não queria senti-la outra vez.

- Se Milorde acha...

- Boa noite, Ginevra. Sonhe comigo.

Voldemort deu outro beijo em Ginny, mas foi menos selvagem. Então ele se levantou da cama e saiu pela mesma porta que entrara. Foi embora sem nem olhar para trás. Ginny estava estarrecida consigo mesma. Como ela poderia ter ido tão longe com Voldemort? Como era possível se render tão facilmente a ele? Foi apenas um beijo. E por causa daquele beijo ela quase se entregara por completo a ele. Ela era patética.

Com esses pensamentos, Ginny também se levantou. Queria ver o estrago daquele maldito beijo. De um possível estrago maior. Que quase aconteceu. Ao chegar no espelho, ainda banhada pela luz do luar, percebera que estava toda amassada. Sua camisola estava desgrenhada, de qualquer jeito em seu corpo. Fixou o olhar em seu pescoço, nele haviam pequenas marcas vermelhas, provavelmente foram conseqüências dos beijos ardentes trocados com Voldemort. Ginny foi em direção ao banheiro, situado após o closet. Precisava tomar um banho com urgência, e tirar o perfume dele de seu corpo.

§ .§

Harry, Rony e Hermione aparataram nas proximidades de Godric's Hollows. Harry se sentia arrasado. Era culpa sua que Ginny estivesse sofrendo crucius em cima de crucius, e presa em uma masmorra fria cheia de inimigos ao seu redor naquele momento. Talvez, por isso que ele queria estar logo naquele povoado. Terminaria logo. E depois... depois teria Ginny em seus braços sã e salva.

Hermione observava as feições duras de Harry. Não era culpa dele. Quem poderia imaginar que haveria uma emboscada bem debaixo do "atento" olhar do ministério. Mas agora já aconteceu.

-Harry, precisamos nos alojar. E as ruínas não é um lugar... saudável para isso.

-É, eu sei. Eu estava pensando que tipos de privações e humilhações que Ginny estará passando agora. Mas agora isso vai terminar. Isso tem que terminar.

Rony estava afastado dos dois, desde que soubera que Ginny havia sido raptada ele se encontrava naquele estado. Calado e sem qualquer tipo de feição em seu rosto que demonstrasse o que estava sentindo. Hermione notou que o ruivo estava sentado numa pedra distante deles, e caminhou lentamente ao encontro dele. Estava muito preocupada com o ruivo, que sempre demonstrava seus sentimentos de maneira explosiva, e agora estava daquele jeito estranho.

- Ron? – chamou insegura. – está tudo bem?

-Está. – disse encarando o chão.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. – se sentou ao lado do ruivo e segurou sua mão, que tremia. – vai ficar tudo bem.

A garota parecia querer além de convencer Rony, convencer a si mesma que como nos anos anteriores, quando Voldemort aparecia e colocava todos em perigo, no fim tudo terminava bem. E desta vez não podia ser diferente, o mundo mágico dependia disso.

-Não estou tão certo disso. Ela era minha responsabilidade, e eu falhei. É tudo culpa minha.

Harry se juntou aos dois a passos lentos.

-Agora não importa de quem é a culpa. O que importa é que lutaremos e vamos trazer Ginny para casa.

Rony levantou e encarou o amigo. Harry era um grande herói e dessa vez não seria diferente. Tinha certeza disso.

-Levo fé em você. Sei que vai salvar minha irmã mais uma vez. – apoiou as mãos nos ombros do moreno. Hermione enxugou uma lágrima.-Isso foi lindo, rapazes. Mas é melhor 

procurarmos um lugar para nos alojarmos. – a garota tirou de dentro do bolso do casaco um pedaço de papel e o abriu. – De acordo com o meu mapa, há umas cavernas por ali. – apontou para a colina logo atrás das ruínas da antiga casa dos pais de Harry. – Lá é seguro. Quer dizer, menos perigoso que aqui.

Deu um sorriso nervoso e os três seguiram para as cavernas.

§ .§

Aquela noite seria marcada como a noite do quase. Apenas quase. Antes do jantar Voldemort QUASE a beijou. Agora ele QUASE a teve por completo. Voldemort chegara enraivecido em seu quarto. Queria ter ficado nem que fosse a força com ela. Mas sabia que isso não seria sublime. E que também não era hora de medir forças com uma garota.

"como eu pude ser tão desastrado. Mas é claro que ela reclamaria da dor e voltaria a si. Como eu pude ser tão estúpido... depois de tanta preparação... Por mais algum tempo e ela seria minha por completo. Mas tudo bem, quando eu acabar com aquele vermezinho ela será minha e de mais ninguém."

- MALDIÇÃO! – gritou quebrando dois espelhos-de-inimigos de uma vez só – eu não devia ter tocado naquela marca negra. Não antes de ter consumado o fato em si. Eu tinha conseguido despertar a fera que habita naquele corpo tão delicado e perfeito. Eu tinha aquela fera cheia de luxúria e libido em minhas mãos. A única coisa lógica e obvia em fazer 

era ter consumado o ato em si. Mas eu não devia ter ido com tanta sede ao pote e ter me descuidado! Mais alguns beijos e caricias e ela imploraria por mim.

Voldemort continuou a falar sozinho e a distribuir sua ira aos objetos que encontrava pela frente. Ele estava quebrando todos os espelhos e frascos de vidros que estavam dentro de seu quarto um a um.

-Se eu tivesse consumado, eu a teria em meus braços agora!- continuou a se lamentar. - EU SERIA O DONO ABSOLUTO DELA! Ela não é do tipo que se entrega a qualquer um, não... Ela teria se resignado com o seu futuro. Ela entenderia qual seria o papel dela nessa minha ascensão absoluta ao poder. Ela compreenderia que ela é MINHA esposa, MINHA amante, MINHA... SÓ MINHA.

O bruxo não entendia como ficava tão irracional quando o assunto era Ginny, ela o tirava dos eixos e ele não era mais tão ele. Ao seu lado se tornava passional e não conseguia raciocinar direito. Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

Voldemort quebrou o restante dos vidros e espelhos que havia em seu quarto. Mas mesmo assim ele não se acalmou o suficiente para se deitar e descansar. Ele olhou para a sua cama negra. Estava irremediavelmente arrumada. Nem parecia que há algumas horas aquela mesma cama estava sendo ocupada por ela. Por sua ruiva. Como desejou estar naquela cama vermelha fazendo repetidamente o que havia planejado para os dois. Depois de estar cansado dormiria junto a ela. Mas seu plano tinha dado errado e agora dormiria sozinho.

"O jeito é me acalmar e tentar descansar. Mas não faz mal... eu vou cobrar o que perdi hoje amanhã. Com a morte de Potter, eu vou me saciar com a minha amante de todas as formas. Ela vai atender aos meus pedidos, aos meus chamados e vai se render. Se não se render, eu farei a força! Ela vai se esquecer que era a namoradinha do Potter, que ela era uma isca descartável. Aí, depois de transformá-la em minha amante obediente, eu a entrego àqueles dois amantes de trouxas que são os pais dela. Ela ficaria de olho neles. Como minha espiã. Ela estaria protegida de ambos os lados, também. Ninguém sonharia que ela é a Lady das Trevas. Mas seria por pouco tempo... só até eu livrar desse mundo aqueles vermes inúteis dos trouxas e também esses bruxos retardados amantes de trouxas... e depois..."

E com esses pensamentos sanguinários Voldemort conseguiu se acalmar um pouco mais. Tinha muitos planos para depois dessa limpeza. E que se depender dele, será posta em prática logo, logo. Ele, então, foi se arrumar para deitar. Deitar e tentar dormir sozinho.

§ .§

Os Weasley, Lupin e os membros da ordem conversavam preocupadamente. Tentavam bolar um plano que fosse bom o suficiente para que ao menos pudessem trazer Ginny para casa. Mas não conseguiam entrar em um acordo. A cada minuto um propunha um plano totalmente diferente. As idéias simplesmente não batiam.

-Nós precisamos do Harry. Ele é a peça fundamental desse jogo. – disse por fim Lupin.

-Não mesmo! Ele é só uma criança, eu não permitirei! – disse Molly firme.-Molly, ele já tem 17 anos. E sabe se cuidar perfeitamente bem. Além do mais, ele é o único com uma conexão com Voldemort. – Lupin tentava persuadir Molly.

-Lembre-se que ele é "O escolhido". Só ele poderá por um fim nessa historia de terror. – disse Arthur se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Lembrava perfeitamente as palavras de Dumbledore, só o moreno poria um ponto final naquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

-Está bem, se você concorda Arthur, tudo bem. – disse a mulher se dando por vencida. – Vou lá, chamá-lo.

Molly subiu as escadas apressadamente. Não tinha tempo a perder e sem pensar em bater na porta do quarto de Rony, abriu-a e entrou ferozmente. Sua garganta ficou seca, deu dois passos para trás horrorizada e correu para o quarto de Ginny e assim como fez no quarto de Rony entrou tempestuosamente. Outra vez veio um nó em sua garganta.

-Arthur! – gritou com toda sua força.

O Sr. Weasley e os outros subiram desesperadamente as escadas, todos com suas varinhas bem seguras em suas mãos.

-Molly! Molly, o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado ao encontrar sua mulher parada no corredor, branca como um fantasma.

A mulher estava de boca aberta, os olhos arregalados e apontava para o quarto de Rony. Lupin tomou a frente e subiu para o quarto de Rony.

-O que houve querida? Diga alguma coisa... – Arthur segurou o rosto rechonchudo de Molly entre as mãos.

-Eles... embora...

-O que? – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

-Sumiram... – a mulher cambaleou para trás e no momento que Arthur a segurou ela desfaleceu em seus braços.

-Meu Deus, eles foram atrás de Voldemort. – disse Tonks aterrorizada, levando as mãos a boca.

Arthur engoliu em seco. Seus dois filhos caçulas agora estavam no meio daquela guerra infernal.

§ .§

A noite passou relativamente tranqüila. A maioria dos Comensais não estava mais na fortaleza. Ginny conseguiu dormir depois daquela cena deplorável que insistia a ficar grudada na mente dela. Ela sempre teve o habito de acordar cedo. E hoje não seria diferente. Mas quando acordou a elfa já estava lá, parecendo velar o sono dela.

-Você tá aqui há quanto tempo? – disse espantada e se sentando na cama, mas ainda debaixo dos lençóis.

-Acabar de chegar... – disse a elfa com os dedos entrelaçados e olhando fixamente para a ruiva.

-Seu nome é Krinie. Certo? – quis puxar assunto e talvez se tivesse sorte faria amizade com a elfa e talvez pudesse com a ajuda dela fugir daquele lugar.

-Certo... certo milady.

-Milady?! Não! Meu nome é Ginny e n...

- Não, não... Milorde mandou chamar milady de milady. Krinie, boa elfa, chama milady de milady. – disse a elfa aterrorizada só de pensar em chamar a Ginny pelo nome e o Lorde das trevas a pegar e castigar.

- Ele está extrapolando.

- Não! Milorde deseja milady...

- Isso é obvio. – disse num sarcasmo quase que surreal para ela.

- Não... milady tem que deixar Krinie terminar. Milorde deseja milady perfeita para o desjejum. E Krinie estar aqui para deixar milady perfeita

- Quantas horas? Voldemort já acordou?

- Ainda ser cedo. Krinie saber que Milorde não conseguir descansar – disse a elfa indo para o closet.

- Eu até sei porque... – disse em tom sarcástico mais para si do que para a elfa.

- Krinie não saber, milady gostar de saia ou calça? Ou talvez belo vestido?- perguntou sem sair do closet desviando do assunto – Krinie não saber dos gostos da jovem milady

- Calça. – disse sem pestanejar. Nem morta usaria uma saia ou vestido perto de Voldemort, vai que ele resolve atacá-la. Nunca se sabe.

- Já saber o que milady ir vestir.

- Eu acho que sou capaz de escolher sozinha.

- NÃO! Por favor não desgraçar Krinie. Milorde mandou Krinie escolher, Krinie escolher... Senão Milorde descobrir e Krinie ser severamente punida.

- Tá! Eu já entendi.

A elfa não demorou em escolher que tipo de roupa e sapato que Ginny usaria para o café da manhã junto com Voldemort. A elfa colocou as roupas perfeitamente dobradas em cima da cama. Krinie percebeu que a sua pequena e jovem senhora ainda estava sentada na cama.

- A milady não vai se arrumar?

- Não sei se quero tomar café da manhã com Voldemort. – disse voltando a deitar e embrulhando até a cabeça.

- Milady não dizer isso de Milorde. Milorde descobre e não gostar. – a ruiva bufou contrariada.

- Você sabe persuadir, né? Eu vou! – disse se levantando da cama.

Ginny saiu do quarto e foi para o seu banho. Ela não demorou muito para se arrumar. O seu estômago estava reclamando de fome sem parar. Ao chegar no quarto, a cama estava impecável e a roupa em cima dela. A elfa ainda estava lá esperando por Ginny. Ela já estava começando a ficar com raiva tanto da elfa quanto de Voldemort.

- Me deixa adivinhar... Voldemort quer que você me vista.

- Sim milady. A milady não pode estragar mãos. E essa roupa ser difícil vestir.

- Tá bom... – Tinha até medo de se acostumar com tantos paparicos.

Ginny já estava com sua roupa intima e por isso deixou a toalha escorregar pelo seu corpo delgado. A elfa colocou nela primeiro a blusa. Era do estilo greco-romano, branca e sem manga. A calça foi em seguida. Era negra e tinha certo brilho, tinha um cós bem alto. 

A elfa pôs a blusa por dentro da calça deixando a mostra apenas o busto da blusa. O sapato era de salto mediano e muito bonito. Ginny estava novamente impecavelmente bela.

Não queria admitir, mas as roupas compradas por ele eram de muito bom gosto.

- A milady estar linda! Milorde ir gostar de ver. Vai sim. Agora sentar aqui na penteadeira, krinie terminar logo. Arrumar cabelo da pequena milady.

- Você tem um prazer sórdido em mexer no meu cabelo. Não tem como eu ir com ele solto? – disse Ginny sentando-se.

- Não! Mi...

- Por favor não fale que Voldemort gosta do meu cabelo preso. Você não pode ser criativa? – seu tom saiu um pouco mais forte que o planejado, fazendo a elfa dar um passo para trás.

Krinie não respondeu nada e tratou de arrumar o cabelo de Ginny, suas pequenas mãos tremiam. Ela amarrara o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Logo após a elfa fizera uma leve maquiagem em Ginny. Quando terminou tudo, krinie deu um largo sorriso mostrando que havia vários buracos entre seus dentes e os poucos que lhe restavam estavam podres.

- Agora a milady estar linda e pronta. Milorde ir gostar de ver a sua milady linda.

- Eu tenho que esperá-lo aqui para tomar o desjejum?

- Não. Krinie levar. Vamos milady?

Ginny e a elfa saíram do quarto e foram para um lado ainda desconhecido pela garota. Aquilo só fez confirmar que a fortaleza era imensa. Não demoraram muito para chegar. Ao entrar, Ginny percebeu que a sala era mediana e tinha uma mesa redonda com duas cadeiras. Parecia que Voldemort ainda não tinha chegado, mas a mesa do café da manhã já estava posta.

- Krinie, eu vou tomar o café da manhã sozinha?

- Não. – disse Voldemort assustando Ginny. Ele surgiu imponente pelo portal da sala de jantar. Estava muito bem vestido, todo de negro. Definitivamente ele era um homem muito bonito e atraente.

- Bom... bom...

- Não gagueje! Ontem, antes de dormir, você estava falando normalmente. – novamente seu semblante não demonstrava qualquer tipo de emoção. Mas sua voz estava carregada de malicia.

- Bom dia. – tentou ao máximo manter sua voz firme como ele queria.

- Bom dia. Vamos tomar o nosso café da manhã?

Ginny não falara nada e o acompanhou. A elfa também entrou na sala, mas isso não era garantia de nada. Voldemort poderia mandar Krinie sair de lá e depois poderia tentar tomá-la a força.

Voldemort viu que Ginny estava ainda mais linda. Um fogo subiu por seu corpo. O desejo de tomá-la para si estava aumentando a cada passo que ela dava, seus movimentos eram graciosos, e despertavam aquele fogo nele. Mas não iria fazer nada por enquanto. Não até que o Potter estivesse a sete palmos embaixo da terra. Então, Ginny saberia a quem deve obediência. Nem que seja a força. Ele percebeu que Ginny estava com medo. Ele sabia que o medo dela era exatamente o desejo dele. Mas por enquanto não tocaria no assunto.

- Dormiu bem Ginevra? – tentou parecer indiferente.

- Sim.

- Que ótimo. – Voldemort não quis falar mais nada. Por enquanto.

Krinie começou a servi-los. Dessa vez Ginny comeu junto com Voldemort, estava faminta e desta vez não recusaria o banquete. Eles tomaram o café da manhã em silêncio. Ginny estava terminando e Voldemort percebera isso. Então ele resolvera puxar algum assunto.

- Ginevra.

- Sim. – Ele adorava essa subordinação dela. A garota estava começando a compreender a situação em que estava.

- Eu vou começar hoje a lhe ensinar a primeira lição de extrema importância para um comensal.

- O que é?

- As maldições imperdoáveis. Você já as viu?

- Ontem eu fui devidamente apresentada a cruciatus e ao imperius.

- É... mas você sabe usá-las? – o Lorde a olhava de uma forma indecifrável.

- Em Hogwarts não se ensina esse tipo de maldições.

- Deveriam. Eu vou lhe ensinar antes de matar o Potter. Até porque você vai me ajudar nesse intento.

- Eu não seria a isca?

- E ainda é.

- Não é o suficiente?

- Não.

- Se Milorde deseja assim.

- Eu adoro quando você me chama de Milorde.

- Nós vamos agora? – Ginny percebera que entrara em um terreno minado e desviou o assunto rapidamente.

- Não. Vamos matá-lo à noite. Um pouco de nostalgia... quero que ele sofra de ansiedade e preocupação. Oh minha pobre Gininha, tão indefesa. – Voldemort imitou, ou melhor, tentou imitar a voz de Harry, preocupado com a segurança de sua amada.

Antes que Voldemort puxasse outro tópico, um outro elfo entrou na sala. Ginny e Voldemort ficaram olhando para ele. Voldemort, que não suportava interrupções, disse:

- É bom ser algo muito... muito importante, elfo. Do contrário você receberá um castigo a altura de sua insolência.

Ginny ficou com medo de Voldemort, não só ela como o elfo também.

- O senhor Lucius Malfoy está lá fora querendo saber se tem permissão para entrar.

- Porque não disse antes, mande-o entrar seu verme. – bufou impaciente.

Lucius entrou rapidamente na sala e percebeu que a Weasley também estava lá. Mas como estava com pressa falaria com ela perto.

- Milorde, eu gos...

- Agora não Lucius. Krinie chame Rodolphus e traga-o aqui o mais rápido possível.

- Sim Milorde. – a elfa fez uma reverencia exagerada.

Krinie saiu da sala deixando Ginny com Voldemort e Lucius. Ginny fechou seus olhos castanhos. Mesmo sendo uma Comensal, involuntariamente diga-se de passagem, ela não conseguia agüentar Lucius perto dela. Ela abriu os olhos, mas não estava disposta a encarar nenhum dos dois.

- Ginevra.

- Sim _Milorde_ – disse ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Já terminou o seu café da manhã?

- Sim.

- Ótimo.

- Milorde o que vim lhe falar é rápido e não precisará se privar da presença da Weasley – disse Lucius sem ser convidado.

- Eu não sabia, Lucius, que tinha deixado você falar. – Voldemort olhou para ele com desprezo. E Lucius cerrou os dentes.

Ginny não conseguia entender porque os comensais agüentavam toda aquela humilhação. A forma como o Lorde os tratava era desprezível. Mas era isso que ele era, um monstro desprezível.

- Mas é que eu pensei que a Weasley sendo uma Comensal e que participará da emboscada devesse saber que tipo de feitiço eu usei naquelas ruínas.

- Ginevra ainda não é confiável. Vai se tornar hoje, depois que matarmos o Potter. Até lá as únicas coisas que ela precisa saber virá de mim.- Voldemort se inclinou para a frente e olhou diretamente para o Malfoy. – E outra coisa, você não está aqui para pensar, e sim para cumprir as minhas ordens. Fui claro?

Ginny ficara realmente desapontada, pois se ela soubesse que tipo de feitiço ela poderia ajudar Harry. Mas pelo visto Voldemort já percebera isso antes dela sequer imaginar. Rodolphus não demorou a chegar. Ele continuava a não encarar Ginny. Uma coisa que estava incomodando-a e muito. Voldemort nem olhou para Rodolphus e foi logo dando a ordem.

- Rodolphus leve Ginevra para a biblioteca. – Ginny revirou os olhos. Precisava chamar o comensal para levá-la a biblioteca? Isso era demais.

- Claro Milorde. Vamos – disse Rodolphus mostrando a mão para Ginny.

- Vamos. – disse Ginny tentando olhar para Rodolphus.

- Não vou demorar Ginevra. – disse Voldemort terminando o seu café da manhã. – logo, logo eu estarei com você. – novamente aquele tom malicioso.

- Como quiser Milorde. – disse a garota indiferente.

Ginny saiu junto com Rodolphus. Quando eles viraram no primeiro corredor ela simplesmente brecou.

- O que está acontecendo com você Rodolphus? Eu pensei que você dentre todos não quisesse o meu mal.

Aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para desarmar Rodolphus. Ele também parara e virou para ela.

- Eu devia ter tentado. – disse como um lamento.

- Tentado o que? – perguntou sem entender.

- Ter tentado fazer você fugir.

- Seria inútil. Eu me perderia nessa fortaleza e Voldemort...

- Lorde das trevas! – corrigiu-a.

- Mandaria fazer uma busca. Achariam-me e você estaria morto. Você foi o comensal mais próximo de um amigo. E olha que eu não suporto Comensais.

- Você é uma Comensal. – fez questão de lembrá-la, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Não. Eu não me lembro de levar a causa dele para onde eu for. Eu não me lembro de esnobar e maltratar trouxas, nascidos trouxas. Então eu não me considero uma Comensal. – retrucou impaciente. Porque todos achavam que ela estava conformada em ser uma comensal?

- Vamos para a biblioteca. Aqui não é um bom lugar.

- Por que?

- Porque aqui as paredes têm ouvidos. – Rodolphus a puxou pela mão em direção a biblioteca.

Os dois andaram por um intricado de corredores. Ginny se sentia tonta de tanto "direitas" e "esquerdas" que Rodolphus a fazia andar. Até que finalmente os dois chegaram à biblioteca. Era um cômodo muito grande e muito alto com uma mesa, cadeiras, sofá e uma lareira ao longe. As paredes eram cobertas por todos os tipos de livros. Ginny não estava se apegando aos nomes ou gêneros. Eles chegaram a um conjunto de sofá negro em frente à lareira e se sentaram.

Não antes de Rodolphus lançar uma série de feitiços que lacraram as portas para que ninguém ouvisse o que estavam falando.

- Rodolphus, é normal que...- suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. - que Voldemort leve alguém para a "cama"?

- Quando é que você irá chamá-lo de Lorde das trevas ou até mesmo Milorde.

- Eu acho que nunca. Mas então é normal o que lhe perguntei?

- Tirando Bellatrix, não.

- Como assim? Ela é a sua esposa! – exclamou espantada e ao mesmo tempo horrorizada. Eles eram casados, como ela podia ser tão baixa? A idéia era inconcebível para a ruiva. Mas estavam falando de Bella e ela era capaz de tudo para ter poder.

- Então você fale isso para ela quando a encontrar. – ironizou.

- Como assim?

- Bem, é de conhecimento geral que Bellatrix é a minha esposa. Mas eu acho que é uma informação que ela ainda não conseguiu assimilar.

- Ãhn, desculpa por ter tocado nesse assunto. – disse dando leves tapinhas no braço do homem.

- Eu já superei isso também.

- Por que?

- Eu queria ter filhos, mas ela achava que a gravidez pudesse deformar o seu corpo perfeito. Resultando no fato de que a família Lestrange vai morrer comigo e com Rabastan.

- Nossa... – Não sabia o que dizer para confortá-lo. Nada além de "sua esposa é uma tremenda safada".

Houve um silencio constrangedor entre eles. Ginny estava começando a achar que àquela hora seria perfeita para que alguém entrasse. Mas Rodolphus foi mais rápido e voltou ao assunto inicial.

- Mas voltando ao que você me perguntou. Por que quer saber?

- É... bem... isso é tão constrangedor para mim. – seu rosto pareça estar pegando fogo.

- Milorde tentou ir além de um cândido beijo?

- Cândido era o que eu e o Harry tínhamos... com ele não...- respirou fundo. - eu me senti fora de controle. Como se eu tivesse na época da câmara. É como se ele me possuísse de uma forma mais profunda...

- Foi o que eu imaginei. – disse com aquele tom sábio que Dumbledore possuía.

- Imaginou o que?

- Você se tornará à lady das trevas. Será a esposa de Milorde.

- Eu o que? – se engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Você é a lady das trevas, noiva e futura esposa de Milorde. E como você é superior a mim devo tratá-la de milady.

- Você deve tá curtindo com a minha cara.- deu um sorriso, mas Rodolphus não a acompanhou e seu sorriso foi morrendo. - Eu não sou superior a ninguém... eu não sou milady de ninguém... eu sou apenas Ginevra Weasley, ou Ginny para os mais íntimos.

Rodolphus achou graça da simplicidade da ruiva, mas voltou ao seu semblante preocupado de sempre.

- Não mais. Ponha isso na cabeça. - ele falava como se estivesse tentando convencer uma criança que não ganharia sorvete naquele momento. - Você é superior a mim. Talvez por isso que Bella esteja tão furiosa. Você tomou o lugar dela.

- O que eu fiz para merecer "tamanho" prêmio? – tentou parecer sarcástica para aliviar um pouco a tensão do momento.

- Você foi e sempre será a minha melhor horcrux. Por isso um prêmio a altura de seu feito. Costumo premiar quem faz um bom serviço. – disse Voldemort se intrometendo na conversa e pegando os dois desprevenidos. – Por que a porta está selada com um feitiço silenciador?

- Milorde. – disse Rodolphus se ajoelhando para Voldemort. – Eu não queria que algum comensal intrometido nos atrapalhasse, sabia que o senhor estava para chegar.

Ginny, ao contrario, permaneceu sentada no sofá. Tinha medo de que Rodolphus fosse punido por ter dito algo tão intimo. Voldemort demonstrou satisfação com o rumo da conversa. Isso significava que ela começou a entender o seu papel.

-Acho bom mesmo. – disse desconfiado. - Fico contente Rodolphus que você tenha conversado com a minha jovem noiva sobre o papel dela.

- Tento fazer o meu melhor, Milorde.

- Pode ir.

- Sim Milorde.

- Rodolphus, por...

- Com licença milady. – ele não deixou que a garota terminasse e se retirou rapidamente. Estava com o coração na mão, mas o melhor seria sair.

Rodolphus saiu e deixou Ginny sozinha com Voldemort. Ela estava com muito medo de ficar a sós com ele. Antes tinha medo de que ele pudesse machucá-la e matar seus familiares. Agora sentia medo dos sentimentos mundanos e impuros que aquele monstro despertava nela. Não era ela mesma quando sentia aquela forte vontade de se entregar de 

corpo e alma a ele. Disso Ginny sabia. Mas sabia que aquela fera, que foi despertada na noite anterior, estava ganhando terreno em sua mente.

Voldemort percebera as angustia que se passava naquela cabecinha ruiva. Talvez fosse hora de pôr mais lenha na fogueira. Talvez fosse o momento de dar mais terreno para aquela fera dominá-la de vez.

Então ele se aproximou ainda mais de Ginny como se fosse um predador atrás de uma presa. Ginny se levantou do sofá e se afastou lentamente dele. Queria ficar o mais longe possível dele. Porém quando mais se afastava mais Voldemort parecia estar perto. O líder dos comensais estava adorando esse jogo de gato e rato. Até que Ginny deu com as costas na parede. Finalmente, Voldemort havia encurralado-a.

- Algum problema, Ginevra?

- Não. – disse Ginny tentando se esquivar daquele olhar penetrante e gélido.

- Pois não é isso que está parecendo.

Voldemort havia colocado-a entre seus braços. Ginny se sentiu presa por aqueles braços fortes. Tentava de todas as formas sair de seu cerco, mas nada adiantou. Ele estava prensando-a com seu corpo ainda mais contra a parede.

Aquele cheiro deixou Ginny embriagada. Foi faísca suficiente para que a fera, que a visitara junto com Voldemort, retornasse. Do nada Ginevra olhou profundamente para os olhos azuis de Voldemort e o beijou. Ele gostou daquela atitude. Para ele era o sinal verde que tanto queria na noite anterior.

Com um dos braços, Voldemort a abraçou fortemente. Colou ainda mais os corpos. Agora sim... sairia tudo perfeito. Ginny ainda o beijava com sofreguidão. Queria de todas as formas aqueles toques gelados dele novamente. Com uma facilidade medonha, Voldemort conseguiu levantá-la com apenas uma das mãos e a carregou para o sofá.

A queria naquele momento. Ele interrompeu o beijo. Ela estava com um certo ar de maldade no olhar. Então ele a depositou no sofá. Ginny respirava profundamente, quase implorando novamente por ele. Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada fria e cruel. Ela deu um meio sorriso sarcástico que não condizia a ela.

- Você não tem noção do quanto eu desejei isso ontem à noite. Você sendo minha... - se inclinou sobre ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - se entregando de corpo e alma para mim.

A garota deu um sorriso sem vida. E deslizou o dedo pelo rosto bem cuidado dele.

- Milorde... – a voz não saiu doce e pura. Ela saiu um tanto quanto rouca e recheada de desejo e cobiça. Aquela fera já tomara conta dela.

Ele deitou em cima dela e voltou a beijá-la. Voldemort sabia que Ginny seria dele... não havia ninguém naquele castelo para interrompê-lo. Estava contente com isso. Voldemort passou a unha no fecho da calça e ele abriu instantaneamente. O Lorde das trevas começou a tirar a blusa por de dentro da calça. Quando tentou algo mais ousado foi mais uma vez interrompido.

- Milorde perdoe-me a int... – disse Rabicho entrando sem bater e vendo a cena.

O Lorde olhou para trás com uma repulsa sem tamanho. Ginny estava voltando ao seu normal e viu que novamente se encontrava debaixo de Voldemort. E pior, a sua blusa estava levantada, deixando a mostra sua barriga reta. Aquilo a deixou ainda mais sem jeito. Uma hora acabaria acontecendo o que Voldemort tem tentado fazer desde a noite anterior e sabia que não conseguiria resistir. Voldemort ficou ainda mais zangado. Agora não fora ele que arruinara seu plano com Ginny. A culpa era toda daquele rato pestilento. Aquele rato teria uma lição à altura.

- Não perdôo. Você não deveria ter entrado. – disse se levantando de cima de Ginny. Ela também se levantou e tentou arrumar sua blusa para dentro da calça, agradecendo pala interrupção.

- Eu não sabia Milorde... perdoe-me. – disse Rabicho nervosamente.

- Não. Eu estava tendo uma conversa séria e particular com a MINHA noiva e você a interrompeu. Eu havia prometido ensiná-la a usar as imperdoáveis e sabe quem vai ser a cobaia?

- Não... por favor Milorde, piedade. – Rabicho tremia dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu não sou piedoso. Agora responda! Sabe quem vai ser a cobaia?

- Não...

- Você. – seu sorriso gélido ia de orelha a orelha.

- Mas Milorde, há dementadores esperando pelo senhor. Eles querem saber o que devem fazer hoje à noite.

- Fique aqui. Não quero que você converse com sua senhora. Ela não precisa ouvir as suas lamúrias.

- Sim... sim Milorde.

Voldemort saiu e deixou os dois na biblioteca. Ginny estava completamente grata por Rabicho ter interrompido aquela insanidade. Agora ela tinha mais um fato que QUASE aconteceu. Ginny então começou a observar Rabicho direito. Ela não conseguia assimilar como Rony conseguiu viver tanto tempo com um animago e não desconfiar de nada. Seu irmão era mesmo um tapado.

Ela também pode perceber o quanto ele a olhava. Era um misto de ódio e medo. De raiva e de submissão. A fera que habitava em Ginny ronronou em satisfação.

Voldemort não demorou a voltar. Quando ele entrou percebeu que o clima era intenso. Talvez por isso, ele resolvera brincar com o medo de Rabicho.

- Você não deveria olhar para a sua senhora assim. Vai que ela se enfureça com você e não lhe de um crucio?

- Que isso Milorde. Eu nunca que a olharia de forma desrespeitosa, eu... – o rato tentava se explicar.

- Não é isso que está parecendo para mim.

- Bem... se Milorde não precisa de mim... – disse dando uns passos para trás.

- É bom não sair dessa sala, rabicho. – disse firmemente. - Como eu disse antes de sair, você será cobaia de Ginevra. Ela precisa aprender e praticar as maldições imperdoáveis.

Ginny então se levantou e foi em direção a Voldemort. Estava temerosa. Seria a primeira vez que pediria algo a ele.

- Por favor Milorde. – disse Ginny pegando lentamente no ombro dele. Ela usaria a arma da sedução ao seu favor e a favor de rabicho. Não gostava de ouvir gritos de dor e muito menos causá-los. – Ele não vale a pena tanto esforço seu. E como o Milorde mesmo disse, nós dois recuperaremos o tempo perdido depois da morte do... Potter.

- Estou vendo que você, Ginevra, está se comportando bem. – Voldemort esboçou um sorriso frio. – Digna de ser a minha esposa. Estou maravilhado com isso. Mas não tem porque se preocupar. Eu ia chamá-lo para ser o seu objeto de treino.

Ao terminar de falar, a puxou para sua frente. Com uma das mãos segurava o ombro esquerdo de Ginny. Já a outra procurava por algo na parte interna da capa. Ginny respirava em descompasso.

Estava com... Com pena? Será que era aquilo? Ela fechou os olhos para poder refletir aquele sentimento. Depois de fechar os olhos e abri-los novamente pode perceber que sim... era pena que sentia não só dela... Mas principalmente de Rabicho. Mesmo sendo um rato asqueroso ele não merecia tamanha maldade.

- Achei! – disse Voldemort. Aquela misera palavra tirou Ginny de seus desvarios. – eu tenho um presente para você.

- Qual? – disse com uma falsa animação. Não queria que ele soubesse do tanto de pena que sentia daquele bruxo que estava a sua frente.

- A sua varinha. – disse entregando o objeto a Ginny. Ela se virou rapidamente e queria pegá-la de uma vez, estava com saudades dela. Mas Voldemort foi mais rápido e a tirou de seu alcance – devidamente enfeitiçada para que ela não funcione contra mim. – terminou entregando em definitivo a varinha.

- Não confia em mim? – disse Ginny fazendo o jogo dele. Era perigoso, mas era o único.

- Por enquanto não. A minha confiança é algo muito delicado e que quebra facilmente. E quando essa confiança é quebrada, você irá desejar a morte ao invés do castigo. Mas quem sabe depois da morte do Potter você não mostre o seu valor? Nunca fui bom em adivinhação.

- Se Milorde acha melhor... Eu o imploro. Eu não quero aprender nenhuma maldição imperdoável.

- Mas você vai aprender. Não era como na época da câmara que você torcia os pescoços das pobrezinhas das galinhas. Agora tudo é muito mais real. – disse Voldemort em tom gélido e autoritário. Ginny sentiu um nó na garganta. Relembrar de seu primeiro ano na escola a fazia mal.

Ginny havia entendido que ele deu a discussão por encerrada. Ela, então, voltou a encarar Rabicho. Morrendo de pena dele. Ele estava tremendo de tanto medo. Voldemort abraçou a cintura de Ginny e se aproximou ainda mais dela e cheirou seus cabelos, causando arrepios nela. O Lorde tirou delicadamente os cabelos rubros do ouvido direito e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Primeiro vamos _a la_ cruciatus. Uma das formas de lançar um crucius é você gostar de provocar a dor... porque raiva justificada não adianta. A cruciatus perde seu potencial com isso. Tem que vir de dentro, entende?

-Eu não gosto de provocar dor em ninguém. Por favor... não me force.

Rabicho começou a chorar ruidosamente. Entre lagrimas ele balbuciava algo sem nexo ou valor.

- Então vamos a segunda forma de se executar essa maldição. Feche os olhos. Só escute a minha voz. – continuou ignorando as súplicas da garota e o choro da cobaia.

- Pára... por favor. Eu não quero! – disse querendo chorar

- Primeiro farei uma demonstração. Abre os olhos e observe como se faz, querida. No fim você vai até sentir prazer – apontou a varinha da garota para rabicho e sem dó nem piedade, gritou: - crucio.

Rabicho caiu no chão se contorcendo e gritando de dor. Ginny fechou os olhos respirando pesadamente. Não estava suportando aquela tortura, era como se ela estivesse no lugar do pobre rato.

- Viu como é fácil? – Voldemort cessou o feitiço e entregou a varinha na mão da garota. – agora é sua vez.

-Não, não posso, por favor. – Voldemort apertou fortemente a cintura dela, seus olhos cintilaram de raiva.

- Não hesite, faça agora. – ordenou. Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente. Voldemort perdeu a pouca paciência que possuía.

- Agora! É uma ordem! – gritou cravando as unhas na cintura da ruiva.

- Crucio! – o feitiço o atingiu em cheio. Rabicho foi jogado para trás e novamente voltou a se contorcer de dor e gritar como um desesperado.

- Bom... foi razoável. Para alguém que nunca tinha executado um feitiço desse porte, até que foi bom. – Ginny não conseguiu se conter. Grossas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

- Chorar é uma das formas mais desprezíveis de demonstrar fraqueza Ginevra. – Voldemort segurava firmemente o rosto da garota. – Se contenha. – ordenou sem dar muita importância a ela ou ao comensal que respirava ofegante no chão. Sentou-se na poltrona atrás de sua escrivaninha e continuou olhando de forma fria para Ginny que continuava de costas para ele.

- Contenha-se! – ordenou mais uma vez. – Krinie! – gritou, e a elfa apareceu envolta em uma fumaça branca no meio da biblioteca. – Chame Greyback e Draco.

Outra vez fez uma exagerada reverencia e estalou os dedos, desaparatando. Ginny se jogou, sem se importar com o que Voldemort diria, no sofá em que a pouco tempo atrás estava aos amassos com o Lorde, e tampou o rosto com as mãos. Estava trêmula; nunca pensou que fosse capaz de lançar uma maldição imperdoável em alguém.

Deram duas batidas secas na porta e ela se abriu magicamente. Pelo portal passaram Greyback na frente e Draco Malfoy o acompanhava mais atrás muito sério. Ambos mantinham um semblante duro, típico dos comensais. Os dois se posicionaram em frente a Voldemort esperando as ordens.

- Levem esse rato pestilento da minha frente. Será que vocês, vermes... - Voldemort olhava diretamente para Draco. - ...são capazes de fazer esse trabalho direito?

Os comensais fizeram uma reverencia e se dirigiram a rabicho, que se encontrava esticado no chão e com a respiração falhada. Desde que tinha entrado na sala Draco tinha notado que a ruiva, que tanto desejava, estava aos prantos, e se perguntava o que Milorde tinha feito de tão grave para fazê-la chorar daquela forma. Mas se controlou, não podia demonstrar nenhum tipo de sentimento por ela, não mais. Agora ela era sua superior, logo seria a senhora das Trevas. E pela primeira vez quis trocar de lugar com ele.

Os dois comensais seguraram em cada um dos braços de rabicho e o levantaram com extrema facilidade e o carregaram para fora da biblioteca. As portas se fecharam automaticamente.

- Ginevra. – chamou despertando-a de seus devaneios. – Quero que vá para seu quarto e descanse. Hoje a noite preciso de você bem disposta.

Ginny se levantou sem pensar duas vezes e se dirigiu a porta, que se abriu sozinha. Por um segundo pensou que poderia andar pelo castelo sozinha e assim bolar um plano para fugir, mas no segundo seguinte Rodolphus desaparatou em sua frente. Suspirou cansada; todo o caminho de volta foi silencioso. Os dois não trocaram palavras ou mesmo olhares.

Rodolphus abriu a porta e deu passagem para a ruiva, que entrou de cabeça baixa. Pegando Ginny de surpresa o comensal também entrou e fechou a porta. E para total surpresa dele, Ginny se atirou em seus braços e começou a chorar desolada. Rodolphus sentiu um aperto no peito e a abraçou.

- Foi... horrível. – disse agarrando fortemente as vestes do homem.

- Shiii... eu sei, eu sei... – o comensal começou a afagar os cabelos rubros como sangue da garota, buscando consolá-la.

Rodolphus permaneceu por mais alguns minutos que não soube ao certo; ficou sentado ao lado de Ginny segurando sua mão. A garota tinha pedido que ele ficasse até que ela pegasse no sono e sem poder ou querer negar tal pedido ele permaneceu velando seu sono, como um pai atencioso que nunca poderia ser.

Sem fazer barulho o homem saiu do quarto e deixou a garota dormindo tranqüilamente. Fechou a porta atrás de si, mantinha sua cabeça baixa. Levou a mão as têmporas que latejavam.

- Você não devia estar aqui, Malfoy. – disse lentamente.

- Nem você, querido titio, deveria estar dentro todo esse tempo com a Weasley. – disse Draco com um mau humor tremendo. – ela tem idade para ser sua filha. Deixa o Lorde saber disso. – disse azedamente.

- Não há nada entre nós dois, se é isso que te preocupa. Ela é uma criança, e como você mesmo disse, poderia ser minha filha. Os meus sentimentos para ela são paternais – se virou para o loiro e continuou calmamente. – Não faça nenhuma besteira sobrinho. Nós dois sabemos que Milorde não tolera esse tipo de traição.

Draco piscou várias vezes, atônito. Como ele sabia que ele sentia algo pela Weasley? Estava disfarçando tão bem. Seu tio o conhecia mais do que ele imaginava.

- Considere isso como um aviso. – e saiu deixando o loiro plantado ainda abismado no meio do corredor.

- NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO! – gritou Draco com toda sua força para seu tio. – Não é nada disso. – repetiu para si mesmo. Com uma raiva ainda maior, ele saiu emburrado e chutando o vento na remota possibilidade de se acalmar.

O dia correu numa destreza nunca vista. É aquele tipo de casualidade infeliz, quando você não quer que o tempo passe ele passa mais rápido ainda. Ginny já estava acordada, mas não fez a menor força para levantar. Rodolphus passou por lá algumas vezes para conversar e fazê-la comer algo e em todas elas a ruiva fingiu com desenvoltura dormir um sono profundo. Pelo que Ginny via, ela conseguia enganá-lo.

Por diversas vezes olhou pela janela, numa tentativa infeliz de fazer o tempo voltar. Mas já estava anoitecendo e a hora de trair seu verdadeiro amor, se aproximava. Seu coração batia descompassado, Harry nunca a perdoaria pela traição. Ele odiava traição. Não tinha o que fazer, o perderia para sempre.

Ela percebeu que alguém estava abrindo a porta. Pensando que era Rodolphus, Ginny fechou os olhos e fingiu mais uma vez estar dormindo. Mas dessa vez se enganara miseravelmente. O homem entrou e a olhou de forma cética. Ginny respirava devagar e fundo, passando a impressão que estava dormindo um sono pesado, mas ele não acreditou. Ela não o enganava.

-Você não me engana. – falou em um tom rude. – Não como você enganou Rodolphus. Eu sei muito bem que você está acordada a horas. Agora levanta.

Ginny abriu os olhos sem graça. Não podia imaginar que era ele que entraria.

-Eu estava apenas descansando os olhos.

- Não vou repetir. Levante-se e tome. – jogou o uniforme de Hogwarts em cima dela com certa rispidez. – Vista esse uniforme. Me dá nojo só de pensar que você é da grifinória.

Ginny não reclamou, aquela variação de humor dele dava medo.

- Pra mim é bem bonito, ao contrário daquele verde asmático da sonserina.

- Engraçado, você é a noiva do herdeiro dele... você deveria ser mais agradecida.

- Só estava tentando ser engraçada... agora se você me der licença, preciso me vestir.

- Pois não seja. Estarei esperando no meu quarto. A porta da passagem está aberta. – apontou com a cabeça uma porta aberta. – Você receberá instruções.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça. Ok, definitivamente estava doida, tentando fazer graça com a cara do maior bruxo das trevas. Sem esperar qualquer resposta Voldemort saiu deixando a garota sozinha para que se vestisse. Não demorou muito para se trocar. Rumou pela passagem adentro, quando entrou viu que ele já estava pronto também e lendo enquanto acariciava nagini. Pigarreou, não queria entrar no covil da cobra, mas ele ordenou, fazer o quê?

- Estou pronta.

- Ótimo, agora as instruções. – disse colocando o livro de lado. – primeiro: você vai poder chorar e gritar do jeito que você quiser. Vai poder tentar se sacrificar, pois isso vai ser um estímulo para o Potter.

A garota ouvia tudo de cabeça baixa, a vontade de chorar e gritar já estava em seu peito, não precisaria fingir.

- Segundo: quando ele te soltar eu quero que você ria da ingenuidade dele, ouviu bem? É para cair na gargalhada. É bom ser boa atriz. Fui claro?

- Aham. – sua garganta estava seca. Aquela cobra a olhava de forma esquisita.

- Terceiro: você vai se apresentar a ele como Lady das trevas. Minha noiva. E vai fechar a porta por onde ele entrar.

Balançou a cabeça, sua garganta estava com um nó gigante. Não queria fazer todas aquelas coisas para Harry... Não queria ver aqueles olhos verdes cheios de decepção e rancor. Não mesmo.

- E finalmente você vai me passar os seus poderes mágicos, junto com a sua varinha para que assim possamos matar aquele verme juntos, você vai ficar muito cansada, cansada ao ponto de desmaiar, mas não se preocupe... eu te levo em meus braços para a nossa festinha particular. E vamos comemorar a noite inteira.

Ginny estava horrorizada, se doasse seus poderes para Voldemort não conseguiria escapar e assim talvez ajudar Harry. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, para que doasse o mínimo possível. Não podia fortalecê-lo ainda mais. Caso contrário, ele se tornaria indestrutível. Dumbledore lhe disse certa vez depois daquele episódio na câmara que todo o poder que a jovem lembrança de Tom Riddle era proveniente dela. E não queria repetir o mesmo feito. Não o deixaria fortalecido nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

- Ginevra, alguma dúvida sobre o plano? – a garota balançou a cabeça negativamente, sabia que não conseguiria falar nada. Ainda mais com aquela cobra medonha a encarando. Um frio lhe correu ela espinha.

Continuou parada em frente a Voldemort, sem saber o que fazer. Nagini ainda a olhava daquela forma; a cobra se desenroscou do colo do dono e deslizou na direção da garota. Ficou apavorada com a aproximação da serpente, que se enroscou aos seus pés. Ginny começou a tremer, não conseguiu sair do lugar, parecia que alguém tinha lhe lançado um feitiço das pernas bambas. As risadas sombrias de Voldemort ecoavam pelo quarto, ele levantou de sua poltrona e se agachou aos pés da ruiva e pegou a cobra nas mãos e a levou em segurança para a cama.

- Com medo da nagini? Ela não lhe feriria... ela gosta muito da noiva de seu dono. – deu um belo sorriso convidativo para o pecado. – Por que você não passa a mão na cabeça dela? Ela adora carinho na cabeça.

A ruiva negou no ato. Aquela cobra lhe dava arrepios, mas alguma coisa foi mais forte do que ela. Parecia uma força atrativa que a puxava para perto da cobra e de Voldemort. Aproximou-se a passos lentos, as duas mantinham um olhar hipnótico e a tocou com as pontas dos dedos.

Ela pode sentir as escamas ásperas da cobra deslizando sobre seus dedos. O réptil aceitou de bom grado o carinho de sua nova dona e começou a se enroscar no braço da ruiva. Ela deu um sorriso vago e com o outro braço acariciou o resto da cobra. Voldemort estava gostando da interação das duas, o homem se aproximou por trás de Ginny e deslizou as mãos pela cintura fina da garota e a abraçou possessivamente.

Colocou os cabelos da garota de lado e cheirou seu pescoço. Um frio subiu pela espinha dela. Estava gostando da aproximação dele e pode perceber que ele também estava bem contente por estar encostado nela. Voldemort desviou sua atenção para nagini, senão não conseguiria sair dali sem ter um pouco de carinho da ruiva. Então falou para a cobra em língua ofídica:

-"Temos que ir nagini, depois nós dois voltaremos.". – Era estranho, mas Ginny compreendeu perfeitamente bem o que ele estava falando. Voldemort olhou para Ginny que ainda estava com os olhos meio vidrados de encanto com a cobra. – Temos que ir querida. – voltou a falar normalmente. – Quanto mais rápido matarmos o Potter, mais rápido voltaremos para concluir nossa conversinha... na cama, lógico.

Ginny colocou a cobra novamente na cama e Voldemort a puxou lentamente para longe da cama; e começaram a andar pelo castelo. Ginny não olhava mais quais corredores andava. Ela ainda estava meio grogue. Ginny saiu do transe bem devagar. 

Quando voltou a si percebeu que já estava do lado de fora do castelo; fazia um frio horrível. Parecia que o tempo sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ginny desviou o olhar para o exterior do castelo, mas ficou decepcionada, era um castelo de aspecto tenebroso e maléfico que provocava tantos arrepios quanto o vento gelado que soprava.

Os comensais tinham em seu favor o elemento surpresa. Voldemort sabia que Potter e seus fieis escudeiros estariam lá nas ruínas, mas eles não sabiam o que esperar e quando aconteceria o ataque.

- Me abrace bem forte. – disse para Ginny tirando a atenção dela do castelo. Ginny franziu o cenho. O que ele iria fazer?

- Vamos aparatar. Isso responde a sua pergunta? – Ginny tinha se esquecido completamente que ele podia captar seus pensamentos. A ruiva enroscou seus braços ao redor da cintura do homem que era mais alto que ela uns trinta centímetros e hesitante apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Voldemort retribuiu o abraço, só que ele a apertava mais, estava gostando da aproximação, ela estava sem perceber se deixando levar por seu charme, que ele sabia que era imenso.

Draco que estava posicionado mais atrás via tudo de camarote, segurou sua varinha bem firme, quase a quebrou. Lucius lhe lançou um olhar frio, para que ele seguisse seu exemplo e se contivesse. Rodolphus apoiou a mão no ombro do garoto, tentando lhe passar calma. Mas era difícil ter calma vendo a garota que ele gostava ser abraçada por _ele. _

- Não é melhor você ficar? – Rodolphus falou em uma voz terna.

- Não mesmo, Rodolphus. - murmurou para o tio. - Não perco isso por nada no mundo. – não podia ficar, e se ela precisasse de sua ajuda? Estaria lá para garantir que a ruiva saísse ilesa.

Voldemort foi o primeiro a aparatar levando Ginny consigo, logo após todos os comensais aparataram ao mesmo tempo.

Em questão de segundos todos estavam desaparatando ao mesmo tempo nas ruínas de Godric Hollows. Voldemort praguejou ao notar que tinha desaparatado na lama, Ginny não ligou preferiu assimilar cada pedaço da antiga casa dos Potter. Pode perceber o quanto o lugar era isolado. Teve um estranho aperto no peito diferente de todos os apertos que já sentiu na vida, quando fixou o olhar nas ruínas. Estava fazendo um frio estranho, pois ao contrário da fortaleza, era um frio acolhedor que soprava por aquele lugar.

- Aqui é a antiga casa do Ha...quero dizer, Potter?

- É... e se você se atentar nas cavernas ao fundo irá sentir o poder mágico dele, do seu irmãozinho e da sangue ruim. – respondeu com indiferença. - Agora vamos entrar.

Ginny quase quebrou o pescoço, tamanha foi a violência com que virou o pescoço para as cavernas buscando qualquer vestígio de seus amigos. Seu coração veio à boca; 

então eles estavam lá por ela... por Voldemort... pela batalha que estouraria a qualquer momento. Voldemort impaciente a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou para dentro do que antes era uma casa.

Draco também olhou, mas foi mais discreto que a ruiva, voltou rapidamente a cabeça para o lugar. Voldemort andava em seus costumeiros passos largos e cruzou rapidamente a sala de estar. Ginny ainda puxada por ele, praticamente correu para que não fosse arrastada. Lucius era o encarregado de aprontar a armadilha para o fedelho e seus amiguinhos estúpidos, mas não confiava tanto assim no talento do Malfoy pai em fazer armadilhas eficazes. Os dois subiram as escadas rapidamente, Voldemort parou no mezanino, os comensais se aglomeraram no andar de baixo para que pudessem escutar seu mestre que então começou seu tão esperado discurso:

- É hoje... Então, meus comensais está na hora de vocês se posicionarem. Quero tudo perfeito. Agora vão, e vocês verão meu sinal.

Ginny olhava aterrorizada, haviam mais de cem comensais ali, só o trio e ela, se desse sorte, não dariam conta de todos esses bruxos com treinamento nas artes das trevas. Eles não sabiam um terço dos feitiços que os comensais sabiam. Estavam perdidos... se a Ordem não aparecesse com mais uma penca de pessoas do Ministério, eles definitivamente estavam perdidos, para não falar outra coisa.

Novamente Voldemort a puxou, ele tinha adquirido essa péssima mania de a arrastar para os lugares, mas eles não andaram muito. Ambos pararam em frente a uma porta ruída pelo tempo, suja de poeira e com um buraco bem no meio, parecia obra de um feitiço muito forte. A porta abriu só com o olhar gelado do bruxo e os dois entraram. Ginny pode notar 

uma decoração de bebê bastante velha, a janela ao canto estava aberta, as duas partes da janela permaneciam penduradas, presas por um único parafuso, cada uma. Aquele era o velho e acabado quarto de Harry. Na parede tinha uma corrente com grilhões na ponta. Voldemort observou o olhar estarrecido da garota que estava na corrente e falou:

- Estão devidamente encantadas para não te machucarem na hora do seu pequeno show e também para se soltarem no exato momento que aquele vermezinho as tocar. – acariciou o rosto da garota demoradamente. – Não quero que você se machuque.

Seu coração batia acelerado, mal conseguia assimilar o que ele dizia.

-Agora vem e deixe-me prendê-la. O nosso herói de plantão está nos esperando, não queremos que ele espere demais. – disse segurando fortemente seu braço, Ginny pode jurar que ficaria uma marca roxa. – E você como uma boa comensal e devotada noiva... vai me ajudar a matá-lo.

Aquela risada fria e cruel voltou a ecoar em seus ouvidos.

- GREYBACK! – gritou pelo comensal, que para a surpresa de Ginny entrou pela porta segundos depois. – Quero que fique de olho nela, facilite as coisas quando o Potter aparecer por essa porta. Me entendeu?

Fenrir Lobo Greyback, com aquele olhar sádico balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sem mais explicações Voldemort saiu, a garota pode ver o balançar de sua capa negra e bem cuidada, deixando a ruiva e o comensal lobo. O comensal só esperou que o mestre saísse para se abaixar e ficar frente a frente com a ruiva que naquele momento estava com as mãos presas atrás do corpo com a corrente. Ginny prendeu a respiração, ele fedia terrivelmente a suor. O homem deu um sorriso enviesado e malicioso, deixando a mostra seus dentes pontiagudos.

- Sabe, eu adoro comer criancinhas, principalmente se forem como você... – sua voz parecia com um latido rouco. – cheirosinha e limpinha.

O lobisomem chegou perto demais da ruiva e como um cachorro a cheirou. Soltou uma rosnada, que a assustou, mas no momento seguinte se pôs de maneira firme.

- Se você não fosse a noiva do Lorde... – rosnou mais uma vez para a garota, seu rosto era sanguinário. – adoraria morder esse seu pescocinho jovem e alvo. – rosnou de forma ameaçadora novamente e passou a língua pelos dentes afiados e amarelos.

-É... só que ele chegou na frente. Mas para mim, no estado que estou agora... – apontou a cabeça para as correntes. – Não faria a menor diferença.

Greyback rosnou sanguinário para a ruiva, não tinha gostado da resposta atrevida dela. Se aproximou mais ainda dela e Ginny teve vontade de vomitar, ele fedia horrores. Mas ele não pode falar nada, fora pego de surpresa por Rodolphus que entrou 

tempestivamente no cômodo. Greyback se levantou num pulo, e antes que falasse algo Rodolphus o mandou sair e manter guarda do lado de fora.

- Vim assim que soube que ele estava mantendo guarda aqui contigo. – lançou um olhar firme e censurado para a bruxa. – Você não devia falar desse jeito com o Greyback. Ele é meio... – parou por um instante buscando a melhor palavra. -... selvagem e sem contar que se o Lorde ouvisse o que você disse, ele poderia te castigar.

Rodolphus se pôs atrás da garota e se agachou.

-Está doendo, essas correntes? – perguntou com aquele tom de pai preocupado e cuidadoso. Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aquelas correntes apesar de serem grossas e pesadas, mais pareciam plumas depois do feitiço de Voldemort.

- Sinceramente, Rodolphus, eu não estou ligando mais. Sou uma traidora... trai minha família, trai o Harry... – abaixou a voz apenas para que ele ouvisse. – preferia estar morta.

- Mas não traiu o seu sangue... ele é puro e único. Você é única, poderosa até os últimos fios de cabelo... você sabe disso.

Se ele pensava que assim a animaria, estava redondamente errado. Uma grossa e solitária lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, marcando-o.

- Você não deveria estar em seu posto agora? Pronto para matar meu irmão? – sua voz tinha um tom sentido. Queria ficar sozinha, não gostava de chorar na frente das pessoas.

- O Lorde deixou claro que podemos matar a sangue ruim mas... o seu irmão é só para deixar desacordado. Pois ele é um trunfo para te deixar calma.

- Isso é um grande consolo... minha melhor amiga morta... –lutou com todas as suas forças para se manter firme e apagar de sua mente a imagem de Hermione estirada no chão coberta de sangue, estática, com os olhos arregalados de terror.

- Amizade é algo muito volátil. – Rodolphus soava friamente, estava vendo naquele momento seu lado comensal. - você vai poder fazer amigas melhores. Condizentes ao seu novo posto. Não fique triste dessa forma, às vezes as mudanças drásticas são inevitáveis. E você faz parte delas. Então sabe qual é o seu papel nesse plano?

- Amigas melhores? - aquele não era o momento, mas caiu na gargalhada. - Já estou até me vendo andando com a Parkinson...

- Também não exagera... você vai encontrar mulheres mais inteligentes que a Parkinson.

- Duvido muito... eu só queria conversar com a Luna e acabei no meio dessa historia sem pé nem cabeça. - novamente teve vontade de chorar.

- A Lovergood é puro sangue... depois da reestruturação... – reestruturação era o nome que Rodolphus achou para não dizer limpeza do mundo mágico para a garota e a deixar ainda mais atormentada. -... ela seria uma ótima amiga para a Lady das Trevas.

- Não me chame assim, sabe que não gosto da idéia... – respirou fundo buscando paciência, mas não encontrou nada. – puro sangue? Puro sangue? Você não entende que eu não me importo? Rodolphus, por favor... pra cima de mim? Só quero que isso termine logo... e se...

Parou instantaneamente, sua boca estava seca.

- E se? – o homem a instigou a continuar.

- E se eu morrer durante esse percurso eu não ligaria. Na verdade estaria muito feliz.

- Mas agora você vai se importar. E o Lorde não te quer morta, não complique mais as coisas para você. Seria mais fácil se aceitasse a sua atual condição e abraçasse a ideologia.

Para Ginny Rodolphus estava delirando, mas não discutiria novamente, de que adiantaria? Faria seu papel até que pudesse fugir sem prejudicar seus amigos.

- Você sabe que isso nunca acontecerá, mas... não vou discutir.

Antes que Rodolphus pudesse retrucar e tentar enfiar um pouco de juízo naquela cabecinha de fogo, Voldemort entrou no quarto com a cara fechada. Não gostou nada em ver que Rodolphus estava no quarto com Ginny.

- Eu não designei Greyback? – arqueou as sobrancelhas furioso. Odiava ser desobedecido.

- Sim Milorde. – disse temeroso. – mas Fenrir disse claramente que desejava mordê-la. Eu... eu achei melhor intervir e tirá-lo daqui.

- E quem não deseja o mesmo. Olhe para minha noiva Rodolphus, tão bela, até mesmo toda suja e acorrentada como um animal selvagem. – o comensal nada disse e Voldemort continuou olhando diretamente para ele. – melhor assim. Pode ir para seu posto, Rodolphus. Obrigado.

Ginny nunca tinha visto ele, o todo poderoso Lorde das trevas, dizer um simples "obrigado". As pessoas realmente sabiam surpreendê-la. Rodolphus saiu, Ginny rezava para que ele ficasse, mas não ficou. Voldemort tornou a olhá-la.

- Confortável?

- Melhor impossível. – disse irônica. – como num hotel sete estrelas. – seus braços estavam começando a ficar dormentes.

- Que seja. – se agachou atrás dela e puxou para baixo a manga de seu sobretudo tampando a marca negra em seu braço. Conjurou uma mordaça e colocou na garota. Levantou e sacou sua varinha. Foi em direção a janela e mirou a varinha para o céu escuro e murmurou : - morsmodre.

A marca negra se projetou no céu, o crânio se fez nitidamente no céu. Voldemort se virou para a garota e disse em um tom sádico:

- Agora seja boazinha e faça a sua parte. Comece a chorar. – sua feição era a mais maléfica possível. Então ele se escondeu entre as sombras: era o início da caçada. Ela não precisou fazer força, só deixou aflorar todos os sentimentos reprimidos naquele momento.

Os comensais em suas posições viram a marca negra pairar no céu e souberam que aquele sinal avisava que a batalha já tinha começado. Da caverna o trio também pode ver a marca negra, era o sinal que estavam esperando há horas. Harry fechou seu semblante e disse:

- Está na hora... não queria que vocês fossem comigo, será arriscado demais.

- Você não espera que deixaremos você ir sozinho, não é? – Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas decidida.

- Viemos até aqui e terminaremos o serviço. – disse Rony não tão seguro como sua namorada.

- Agradeço a ajuda, vou precisar. – disse passando a mão pela testa, limpando suor. Sua cicatriz ardia levemente, era sinal que Voldemort já esperava pronto. – Terá uma maré de comensais e teremos que ser mais espertos que eles.

- Nós tivemos o melhor professor. – disse Hermione dando um sorriso encorajador para os dois.

- Eles sabem milhares de maldições e feitiços das trevas, então agiremos sem piedade porque eles não terão piedade da gente.

- Ok, sem piedade. – disse Rony parecendo fazer uma nota mental, Hermione revirou os olhos.

Os três se olharam desejando sorte e saíram da caverna, correram ladeira abaixo o mais rápido possível, cada minuto era precioso. Esconderam-se entre os arbustos que cercavam as ruínas. Havia cinco comensais guardando totalmente alertas a porta principal.

- Ok... – sussurrou Harry para os dois. – vocês cuidem deles e deixem a passagem livre para eu passar despercebido. Eles não podem me ver entrar, senão Voldemort saberá. – Rony tremeu ao ouvir aquele nome.

Harry se afastou dos amigos indo para um arbusto próximo a entrada da casa. Hermione se concentrou e murmurou algo muito rápido e num impulso violento levantou apontando a varinha na direção dos comensais. O feitiço proferido pegou de uma só vez dois comensais, lançando-os longe da entrada, ambos caíram no chão a alguns metros de distância inconscientes. Rony seguiu a iniciativa da namorada e também nocauteou mais um. Os dois comensais restantes foram para impedir que aqueles dois entrassem. Mas Hermione, mais uma vez conseguiu. Harry olhava para a amiga impressionado. Hermione se virou ao amigo e disse

- É melhor você ir, Harry.

- E vocês? - perguntou Harry preocupado

- Estaremos bem atrás de você. Agora vai pegar a Ginny – disse Rony.

Harry saiu desembestado. Queria de todas as formas resgatar Ginny o mais rápido possível. Atrás dele, vinha Rony e Hermione. Mas quando eles pisaram no batente da porta, perceberam que não seria tão fácil assim. Uma legião de comensais se encontravam prontos para atacar no hall de entrada.

Hermione foi a primeira a atacar. Os comensais contra-atacaram ferozmente. Mas Hermione, assim como Harry e Rony, se esconderam em um armário perto da entrada. Rony também jogou feitiços nos comensais. Mas, antes de Harry ajudar os amigos uma voz feminina e odiosa gritou:

- CESAR FOGO. – era a voz de Bella – Potter, aquela coisa ruiva te espera no segundo andar... é melhor correr... não somos tão hospitaleiros com os nossos hospedes...

Harry saiu do armário com os seus amigos. Os três foram em direção a muralha de comensais. Harry passou por eles sem nenhum problema. Mas quando Rony e Hermione tentaram Bella falou em falsete.

- O que faz pensar que o Lorde quer a sua presença sangue ruim? Não! Você e o traidor vão ficar.

Hermione e Rony foram arremessados para bem longe de Harry. Harry quando virou para ver se seus amigos estavam perto percebeu que eles estavam sendo arremessados para o outro lado da sala e saíram pela porta voando.

- Rony, Hermione!

- É bom você ir, Potter. Ou a Weasleyzinha vai ter o que merece!

Ele bem que tentou retornar, mas Bellatrix foi tão categórica que Harry ficou com medo de tentar retornar. O único jeito era seguir em frente. Foi nesse momento que se ouviu barulho de várias aparatações. Eles invadiram a casa. Era a Ordem chegando. Uma verdadeira batalha estava acontecendo. Harry se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado. Não demorou muito até subir e chegar a seu antigo quarto.

Ele abriu lentamente a porta. Do outro lado do quarto estava Ginny. Ela estava suja, amarrada, amordaçada e assustada. Harry ficou feliz que ela estivesse viva. Era evidente que ela estava chorando. Berrava algo desconexo, mas a mordaça não deixava que Harry entendesse coisa alguma.

- Ginny! Graças a Deus você está bem!

Ginny o olhava com uma pena sem tamanha. Será que ele não compreendeu que estava indo ao encontro da morte? Quando Harry tentou encostar nos grilhões, Ginny escondeu suas mão e balançou sua cabeça negando a tentativa do namorado. Harry não entendeu o motivo e então resolveu tirar a mordaça dela.

- O que foi Ginny? Por que você não quer que eu te solte?

- Por que veio?

- Como assim?! – disse Harry conseguindo tocar nos grilhões.

Mas alguma coisa estava errada. Os pulsos de Ginny não estavam marcados e os grilhões se soltaram rapidamente. Ginny continuava ajoelhada e chorava sem parar. Harry se levantou e percebeu que não estavam sozinhos. Voldemort apareceu das sombras. Apesar do rosto mais humano, a sua cicatriz não mentia. Era ele.

- Me perdoa, Harry. – disse num lamento.

- Você mais uma vez me decepciona. – disse jogando um feitiço amordaçando Ginny novamente - Mas deve ser por causa da má educação. Mulheres... só sabem chorar e pedir perdão. Talvez desse jeito, amordaçada, pare de se rebaixar. É irritante.

- O que você fez a ela, seu monstro! – disse Harry berrando insanamente. Sua vontade era de matá-lo naquele instante.

- Quem é você para se dirigir a mim, Potter? Do que você sabe sobre essa garota?

- Fique longe dela. Ginny não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Mas é claro que Ginevra tem a ver com isso. Você não sabe do que uma mulher pode ser capaz se pressionarmos direito.

- Ginny sai daqui e fecha a porta. – o moreno ordenou para a namorada.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, Ginevra. Não terminamos. – cortou Voldemort.

Ginny bem que tentou sair, mas o Lorde das trevas não deixou que ela se levantasse. Voldemort foi mais rápido e lançou Harry longe, prendendo-o na parede a alguns centímetros do chão. Harry ficou imóvel, Voldemort o tinha lançado um feitiço que o deixou preso, sem conseguir mexer um músculo. Voldemort deslizou para Ginny que estava com os olhos arregalados de pânico, Harry quis gritar para que ele se afastasse dela mas não conseguiu.

O bruxo das trevas se posicionou ao lado da ruiva, não queria que Harry perdesse o showzinho. Recitando palavras que nem Harry nem Ginny estavam compreendendo, Voldemort retirou a mordaça da ruiva e se ajoelhou. A olhou nos olhos e pode ver todo o medo que ela sentia no momento, chegou sua cabeça perto demais da dela. Por um momento Ginny pensou que ele fosse lhe beijar, mas não, ele chegou bem perto sua boca e murmurou:

- Vou precisar da sua varinha. _Ab initio ad vindictam_. (desde o começo por vingança) – ele tirou a varinha dela e então uma luz branca começou a emanar de Ginny. Ela podia sentir seus poderes sendo drenados por Voldemort, sentiu-se fraca, sonolenta. Voldemort segurava seus cabelos sedosos e inclinou a cabeça dela para trás, a luz ainda emanava da garota. Ginny estava pálida e Harry via tudo horrorizado. Voldemort estava sugando os poderes de bruxa de Ginny, assim ele ficaria mais forte que o possível. Não tinha como vencê-lo. Aquela batalha estava perdida para Harry.

Voldemort não pode terminar o feitiço, um barulho alto e um frio descomunal lhe desviou a atenção. Uma bruma perolada se formou sob os pés dos três bruxos. O Lorde das trevas viu que os poderes de Ginny tinham retornado a ela. Ginny acordou e se sentiu forte novamente. Ela não fora a única beneficiada por aquela estranha bruma. Harry conseguiu se soltar.

- Ginny. Sai desse quarto e fecha a porta.

- A minha varinha está com ele!

- Vai! Corre e encontre Rony e Hermione.

- Mas...

- AGORA! Antes que a bruma desapareça. – Voldemort estava caído no chão, aquela bruma não sabia como lhe enfraquecia.

Ginny deu um beijo rápido em Harry e saiu pela porta batendo em suas costas. Harry percebeu que a bruma, que viera em momento providencial, se dissipou. Voldemort já estava de pé olhando firmemente para o seu oponente.

- Agora Voldemort é só nós dois. Nada de truques.

- Potter, você irá desejar ter morrido na primeira vez.

§ .§

Ginny corria desesperadamente para fora da ruína. Sem se dar conta trombou com Hermione, as duas perderam o equilíbrio e caíram no chão. Sentiu alguém agarrando suas vestes a levantando com facilidade, e com a outra mão ajudou Hermione a se levantar.

- Ginny! Graças a Merlim, você está bem? – perguntou todo afoito seu irmão mais novo. – Você sabe quem te machucou? Heim?

- Calma Rony, estou bem. – Rony lhe deu um abraço de quebrar os ossos. – O Harry me ajudou a escapar.

- Ginny, Harry e Voldemort estão lá dentro? – Hermione estava preocupada demais com o amigo. Se algo acontecesse a ele, nunca se perdoaria.

- Vamos sair daqui. Venham. – a ruiva começou a correr com Rony e Hermione do seu lado. Estavam alcançando uma boa distancia da casa quando Hermione parou de repente, fazendo Rony também parar, Ginny olhou para o lado e não encontrou seu irmão e também parou abruptamente.

- Não podemos deixar o Harry sozinho! Temos que voltar. – Ginny e Rony que estavam com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos respirando profundamente tentando descansar concordaram com a cabeça e os três voltaram a correr, só que no caminho contrário a antes. Estavam a alguns metros de distância da porta principal, mas foram impedidos por uma muralha de comensais. Os três se puseram em posição de luta.

- Olha só, quem estão tentando invadir. – disse um comensal de voz fria. – Vocês não vão entrar, queremos nos divertir também.

Todos os comensais miraram suas varinhas para os três, e Rony e Hermione fizeram o mesmo, mas Ginny arregalou os olhos, apalpou suas vestes e sua varinha não estava. Se lembrou que ela estava nesse exato momento nas mãos de Voldemort. Antes que começassem a luta, um comensal no canto gritou para os outros:

- Não machuquem a lady. - antes que Hermione pudesse raciocinar sobre aquela ordem a batalha começou. Rony e Hermione trocavam feitiços com os comensais, mais um em especial veio na direção da bruxa desarmada, Ginny esperou que ele se aproximasse e se lembrando muito bem das diversas aulas com Gui e Carlinhos em "como se livrar de um garoto indesejado" deu um soco no nariz do comensal que se dobrou segurando o nariz que sangrava muito.

§ .§

Voldemort e Harry estavam com suas varinhas em punho. Voldemort queria por tudo fazer Harry sofrer. Era por causa daquele verme que Ginevra saíra do quarto antes de terminar sua missão. Era impressionante como aquele garoto poderia atrapalhar sua vida... seu destino. Harry, ao contrario, queria terminar o mais rápido possível. Só assim poderia ter Ginny, novamente, em seus braços. E assim começou a batalha que poderia mudar a vida de todos.

§ .§

O comensal sacou a varinha, iria estuporar aquela pirralha de qualquer jeito. Mas Ginny foi mais rápida, correu para a pequena floresta que jazia solitária ao lado da casa abandonada e se jogou entre as árvores.

Respirava profundamente, seu coração parecia que ia explodir, tinha que voltar e ajudar seu irmão e cunhada, mas como, se não tinha nem varinha e sua mão direita doía pra 

caramba. Encolheu-se quando ouviu passos, pode ver perfeitamente que era o comensal que a pouco fora socado por ela.

Sentiu uma mão fria e pálida lhe puxar e antes que pudesse gritar lhe tamparam a boca com a mão, o homem a segurou fortemente contra seu corpo. Ele estava totalmente coberto, mas não vestia o uniforme dos comensais; e com a mão livre lançou um feitiço não verbal no comensal, que caiu duro no meio da floresta.

Ginny virou a cabeça para trás e não deixou escapar aqueles olhos cinzentos e profundos. Ele a soltou, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa ele tomou sua frente e disse:

- Aqui não é seu lugar, vou te levar para Hogwarts. Antes que o Lorde das trevas possa te machucar outra vez. - ele sussurrava para a garota que não disse nada até aquele momento. O homem olhou sorrateiramente a batalha e viu que os comensais estavam totalmente entretidos com o casal, não dariam falta dela. Voltou a olhar para a ruiva.

- Vamos! Eles não vão nos ver. – disse oferecendo a mão para a garota.

- Ouça, muito obrigada pela ajuda, mas tenho que voltar. Meu irmão e a Mione estão lá! Sem falar no Harry, eles precisam de mim!

- Eles são bem grandinhos, sabem se cuidar sozinhos! E aliás, você não seria de muita serventia sem sua varinha. Um soco de direita não derruba todos os comensais, sabia?

- Não vou sem eles, e ponto!

- Eles estão ganhando, agora vamos.

O homem a puxou com força e os dois se puseram a correr, como se a vida deles dependesse daquela corrida e realmente dependia. Ginny já podia ver os grandes portões da entrada da casa, não tiveram problema para sair. Era como se a marca em seus braços esquerdo desse passe livre para eles. E realmente era um passe livre, somente quem tinha a marca negra poderia sair pelos portões sem serem atingidos por uma maldição. Ao cruzarem o portão, o homem a puxou para si e a abraçou e sem maiores explicações aparatou.

Os dois desaparataram numa estrada, Ginny se soltou do homem e se desequilibrou, mas o homem foi mais rápido e a segurou pela cintura. A ruiva reconheceu a estrada em que estavam, ela ia de Hogwarts até Hogsmeade.

O homem deixou o capuz que lhe tampava o rosto deslizar até cair, deixando a mostra seu rosto. Porém a garota não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa, já sabia quem ele era. Era Draco. Tomou fôlego para falar, mas ele não deixou e falou na frente.

- Primeiro: não fui eu que contei ao Lorde que você e seu namoradinho estavam se agarrando na casa dos gritos. Foi meu pai. Portanto você me deve desculpas!

A garota franziu o cenho em descrença.

- Eu... – Draco novamente a interrompeu, estava engasgado, tinha que falar.

- Segundo: você devia ter fugido, já estava prestes a sair pelo portão, mas não, tinha que dar ouvidos a sangue ruim e voltar pelo testa-rachada.

- Mas... - quem ele pensava que era para xingar sua amiga e seu namorado?

- Terceiro. – Draco então parou de enumerar seus esbregues. Ele a olhou e desistiu de continuar. – olha, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Mas você não podia ficar lá. – abaixou a voz e continuou, como se estivesse fazendo uma confissão feia e suja. – O Lorde das trevas nos mudou a ferro. O que será de nós, Ginevra?

Ela o olhava sem saber o que dizer. E ele continuou:

- É melhor você entrar na escola. – o loiro deu as costas a garota, não agüentaria vê-la partir.

- Obrigada, Draco. De verdade, você se arriscou muito por mim. – disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro do garoto, ele apenas virou o rosto para encará-la. Ginny se aproximou e depositou um beijo no rosto dele, o pegando desprevenido.

A garota se dirigiu aos portões da escola que estavam estranhamente entreabertos. Mas antes que ela entrasse, sentiu novamente aquela mão fria lhe segurar o braço. Olhou para trás e pode encarar aqueles olhos cinzas, não mais escuros e duros mas sim tristes.

Ele sabia que aquela seria a ultima vez que estaria tão perto dela, aquele momento era único. Draco encarou os lábios carmim de Ginny, eram tão convidativos. Não podia recusar alguns segundos, quem sabe minutos, no paraíso pelo menos uma única vez. Antes que ela pudesse argumentar, Draco a beijou. Foi como se o mundo parasse para observá-los.

Primeiro depositou uma mão na cintura dela e a outra levou ao cabelo. Roçou os lábios no dela, queria que ela o desejasse também, não queria de forma alguma um beijo forçado. Deslizou seus lábios pelo dela, sem tocá-los realmente.

Prendeu o lábio inferior dela entre os seus lábios, Ginny tremeu. Enroscou as mãos no pescoço dele, Draco tremeu. Ele beijou seu queixo desviando de seus lábios, Ginny resmungou, queria sentir a boca dele. Inclinou-se para frente, mas ele desviou e deslizou sua boca pelo rosto dela, pelo queixo e chegou ao pescoço, onde depositou vários beijinhos solitários.

Ginny não agüentava mais, queria o beijo. Draco pareceu ler seus pensamentos porque no segundo seguinte encostou totalmente seus lábios no dela e Ginny abriu a boca dando passagem para o garoto. Sua língua era quente e macia, Draco começou uma dança sensual com a língua da ruiva.

Era um beijo cheio de paixão e desejos reprimidos. Ginny se sentiu engolfada por esses sentimentos e sem pensar retribuiu o beijo. O beijo. Era ainda mais diferente do de Voldemort e Harry. Enquanto Harry tinha um beijo plácido e calmo; os de Voldemort pareciam um vulcão cheio de sensualidade e luxúria; o beijo de Draco tinha algo explosivo, como se tivessem um milhão de fogos filibusteiros estourando ao mesmo tempo em seu estômago. Draco sentiu o mesmo.

Se pudesse nunca pararia, nunca ousaria largar aqueles lábios. Pararam o beijo, mas os lábios continuavam milimetricamente próximos. Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior de Draco que sorriu satisfeito. Ela também sorriu, ambos continuavam de olhos fechados. Ginny não queria que aquela sensação de segurança e conforto acabasse e Draco não queria sair do paraíso e voltar para seu inferno particular. Mas não tinha escolha, dariam por sua falta e não podia de jeito algum dar na pinta que ele a tinha levado das ruínas.

E do mesmo jeito que começara, Draco parara. Olhou profundamente naqueles olhos castanhos e Ginny perguntou:

- Por que você está me ajudando? Me ajudando só agora?

- Porque só agora eu consegui criar coragem para isso... – e deu um sorriso, Ginny nunca o tinha visto sorrir daquela maneira, tão sincero. Ele ficava mais bonito ainda sorrindo daquela forma. - e isso inclui o beijo... - mas seu rosto foi perdendo o sorriso e a cor. – Se o Lorde sonhar que eu te beijei eu to morto. Se ele sonhar em pensar que eu te salvei, eu to morto. – levou as mãos aos cabelos que teimavam em cair em seu olhos. – Agora vai.

Sem dizer uma palavra a garota se virou e foi embora, Draco deixou escapar uma lágrima. Aquele beijo foi o melhor de toda sua vida. Nunca beijou e sabia que nunca beijaria ninguém daquele jeito. O melhor, porém único beijo de Ginevra Weasley. E isso era desesperador para ele.

Ginny saiu correndo e passou pelos portões da escola, mas antes que pudesse ficar fora de seu alcance, Draco apontou sua varinha para a garota e raios vermelhos acertaram em cheio as costas da ruiva que caiu estuporada.

Draco, com o rosto molhado pelas grossas lágrimas, aparatou novamente para as ruínas de Godric's Hollow. Seria melhor se a encontrassem desacordada, assim a identidade da Lady das Trevas estaria protegida até que Voldemort voltasse para buscá-la definitivamente.

§ .§

Madame Pomfrey caminha pela entrada do castelo ansiando alguma noticia do resgate de Ginny. Assim que a ordem descobriu onde estava àqueles três suicidas, todos foram para ajudar. Quando ela estava tentada a entrar, Pomfrey viu um corpo estirado no chão. Sem pensar duas vezes foi correndo ao encontro desse corpo e se escandalizou com o que viu. Era Ginevra Weasley desmaiada. O mais rápido possível ela tirou Ginny de lá e a levou para a enfermaria.

Era hora de curar as feridas e tirá-la daquela feitiço estuporante.

Ginny já estava medicada e adormecia no leito da enfermaria. Lá, ela sentiu aquele mesmo frio reconfortante tocar seu rosto e em seu pescoço. Parecia que a opala estava novamente em seu pescoço. Era quase um milagre tê-la de volta. Mas aquela opala passava a ela uma proteção que nem Ginny poderia compreender. Era reconfortante. Como se ela tivesse passado o dia normalmente e não aquelas 24 horas infernais.

Ginny, então, acordou meio assustada na enfermaria. Ela achou que nada aquilo aconteceu em sua vida. Que estivera sonhando algo ruim e então veria seu amor novamente. Mas então Ginevra sentiu que havia algo de errado nisso. Ela levantou de seu leito vagarosamente e andou pela enfermaria procurando por alguém que pudesse confirmar que ficara na enfermaria. Ela foi até o final da enfermaria, em passos trôpegos, então viu algo de errado... Algo muito errado. Aquele ultimo leito estava ocupado, mas o ocupante estava totalmente coberto. Para Ginny, isso só significava uma coisa. Era um leito com uma pessoa morta.

Então ela começou a ter flashes daquele maldito momento. Sem sentir, Ginny começou a chorar. Desesperada com a idéia do pesadelo ter sido real, começou a gritar, mas 

não tinha outro jeito se não encarar a realidade. Ginny pegou uma ponta do lençol e puxou com força. Então um rapaz mais velho que ela 1 ano, branco, de cabelo espetado e negros, joelho ossudos e uma cicatriz na testa, estava estendido na maca fria. Ele estava muito pálido para uma pessoa normal. Ginny começou a chorar e se desesperou ainda mais. Era Harry, seu amado e amante, era o seu cavalheiro brilhante que lhe salvara de tantas coisas. Do esmorecimento... da dor... do desespero.

Mas o brilho se fora para sempre. Ela em seu ato derradeiro de desespero pegou o corpo frio de Harry. Não tendo muita força para segurar a ela e ao Harry, Ginny caiu no chão. Levando consigo o corpo dele. Então quatro pessoas entraram na enfermaria e viram aquela cena entristecedora.

Hermione estava abraçada com Rony, para eles a perda do amigo era irreparável. Mas de alguma forma Ginny conseguiu passar uma dor que nem eles, seus amigos mais íntimos, pudessem sentir. Era desolador vê-la abraçada numa tentativa inútil de trazê-lo de volta. Madame Pomfrey e professora McGonagall também estavam tristes, mas havia algo de misterioso em seus olhares. Hermione não agüentando a dor da perda se soltou dos braços de Rony e foi se juntar a Ginny no chão e perguntou em uma voz de profunda dor:

- O que.. o que você tá fazendo com o Harry no chão Ginny?

Ginny olhou Hermione com Harry grudada em se corpo e disse em uma voz com um fio de esperança que fez os olhos de Hermione marejarem de lágrimas:

- Harry está frio, Mione. eu achei... achei que o calor do meu corpo pudesse.. pudesse aquecê-lo. Assim ele acordaria e ficaria comigo. Poderíamos viver o nosso namoro em paz. Sem... sem ninguém o perseguindo.

- Mas você não pode trazê-lo de volta - disse a enfermeira se segurando para não chorar.

- Por que não madame Pomfrey? - continuou Ginny desconfiada.

- Levante dai querida. - disse McGonagall pegando no braço dela, seu coração estava apertado.

- Não posso! Eu tenho que esquentar o Harry.

- Não tem como esquentá-lo Ginny - foi a vez de Rony se pronunciar.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele está morto – disse Rony sem muitos rodeios. Ginny tinha que acordar para realidade.

- Ele não vai voltar, querida... - Hermione passou suavemente a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva, tentando consolá-la.

- Vai sim! Eu...eu sei que vai...ele só está com frio... daqui a pouco ele abre aqueles olhos verdes e vai sorri para mim. Como sempre fez.

- Não, ele está morto - continuou Rony com pena de ver sua irmã tão frágil.

- É mentira .. o Harry ... o Harry não morreu .. o Tom... Tom... Voldemort não pode ter vencido ..o MAL NUNCA VENCE! – gritou Ginny se levantando. Ela tinha ódio de todos que estavam lá. Era loucura... sempre o bem vencia... Harry era prova viva disso.

- Mas dessa vez, foi diferente. Agora tudo será diferente. - disse McGonagall. – será preciso ter consciência disso.

- Não... eu não posso viver sem meu amor... - disse deixando-se cair de joelhos.

- Mas você não perdeu essa sua capacidade de amar, Ginny – disse uma voz grave e conhecida.

- Dumbledore – disse Rony, Hermione e Ginny uníssonos.

- Como pode estar vivo e Harry morto? COMO? VOCÊ É PIOR QUE VOLDEMORT. PELO MENOS TODO MUNDO SABIA QUE ELE O QUERIA MORTO! MAS VOCÊ? VOCÊ DISSE QUE O QUERIA VIVO E O ENTREGOU PARA MORTE! – gritou Ginny com todo ódio que podia ter.

- Eu sei que falhei, mas eu não sabia até pouco tempo. A minha recuperação... ela não poderia ser menor do que isso.

- Mas o senhor mesmo disse que ninguém pode voltar da morte.

- E é verdade Srta Granger.

- Então como voltou? – foi a vez de Rony perguntar. Os dois também compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento de ódio de Ginny.

- Severo mentiu para Voldemort. Ele fez aquele voto e também Voldemort estava o vigiando. Como bem sabe Ginny...

- Ele não confia em ninguém.

- Exato. O feitiço que Severo me jogou era um falso Avada. Quando cai... uma velha amiga trocou os corpos. Aquele corpo era apenas uma marionete feita por ela. Eu não queria que Harry morresse, Eu não queria ficar longe daqui, mas eu estava machucado por causa das buscas. Ela me levou para o lar dela para me curar. Até ela sofreu com isso. É proibido que se leve qualquer um sem o consentimento do pai dela. E ela o desobedeceu.

- Desculpe professor – disse Hermione levemente constrangida. Mas Ginny não estava nem um pouco constrangida. Sua raiva era ainda maior.

- Eu não o desculpo... nem a você e nem ao Snape!

- Professor Snape. – corrigiu Dumbledore calmamente.

- SNAPE! – berrou Ginny fazendo com que alguns frascos entrassem em combustão.

- Ginny, calma. – falou Rony.

- Eles não têm... vocês não têm noção do que passei! Foram às 24 horas mais infernais que uma pessoa pode viver. Onde estava o Snape quando eu fui seqüestrada?

- Ele não podia se expor...

- Você não me respondeu, Dumbledore.

- No deserto do Saara. Ele foi a mando de Voldemort. Parece que Voldemort tem contatos lá e queria saber se eles ainda permaneciam fieis.

- É claro! Snape não tem lado... ou melhor ele tem o seu lado. Mas tudo bem se eu sofresse... se o Harry morresse, desde que o precioso Snape pudesse viver tranqüilamente. A minha varinha foi que matou o Harry, sabia disso? Voldemort quase usurpa todo o meu poder para matar o meu namorado.

- O que? – disse Dumbledore com uma energia gelada.

- Foi o que você ouviu!

- E por que o quase, Ginny? – continuou Dumbledore.

- Agora ficou interessado?

- Por favor...

- Uma bruma gelada muito estranha por sinal apareceu. E conseguiu bloquear Voldemort.

- Claro...

- Ginny - disse Mione com lagrimas nos olhos e com uma voz dura e cheia de dor – não adianta brigarmos uns com os outros. Cabe a nós honrar a memória de Harry. Pedir e buscar justiça... vingança. Cabe a nós combater Voldemort e os Comensais! Vamos enterrá-lo aqui no colégio. Você vai ficar aqui ou vai prestar as suas ultimas homenagens?

- Mas é claro. Mas uma coisa Hermione, ninguém tem o direito de me pedir.

- E o que é? – disse Rony

- Confiar no Dumbledore. Pois essa besteira eu não faço nunca mais. – terminou Ginny saindo da enfermaria intempestivamente.

Ginny foi correndo para o seu quarto. Queria poder voltar no tempo... queria não ter sido tão ingênua assim. Chegando à torre passou rápido em direção ao seu quarto. Não queria dar ou receber nenhuma noticia. Não queria falar que ela foi o motivo que Harry estar morto agora. Mas os fantasmas daquele maldito dia não ficariam em Godric Hollows. 

Ginny batera a porta do quarto... estava tudo tão perfeitamente no lugar. Ela olhou para o seu braço esquerdo a marca negra estava desaparecendo gradualmente. Ela estranhou. Por que isso?

Sentiu um arrepio lhe correr a espinha. Ginny olhou novamente para seu quarto. Não tinha ninguém. Por que, então, tinha a sensação de que estava sendo observada? Foi quando a viu.

Nagini fora mandada assim que Voldemort descobriu que Ginny havia sido levada sã e salva para Hogwarts. Ela olhava para sua desobediente dona com um ar de desaprovação. Era como se, para Ginny, a cobra fosse quase humana. Ela estava perto da parede. Então se desenroscou e foi em direção de Ginny.

A ruiva se afastara o máximo que pode daquela cobra. Mas nagini foi para a cama de Ginny e se enroscou novamente. Olhou feio novamente para Ginny e sumiu numa baforada de fumaça. A ruiva pode respirar mais aliviada, mas esse alívio não durou muito tempo. Ginny pode ver que tinha um envelope negro sobre a sua cama. Ela estava selada com um brasão de uma cobra em prata e verde. Era o mesmo brasão da Sonserina. Não havendo outra forma abriu o envelope e começou a ler a carta.

"_**Olha só... você conseguiu fugir... pena que não foi antes de matar Potter! Ginevra, você deveria ter me ajudado, mas não o fez... preferiu ouvir as ultimas palavras daquele pequeno verme de testa rachada. Estou profundamente decepcionado. Eu lhe falei que você ia ficar com os seus pais depois de consumarmos a nossa união. Você foi leviana em fugir. Mas o que me deixa ainda mais intrigado é quem foi o comensal, absurdamente idiota, que te levou para a Hogwarts? Não foi nenhum de seus fãs. Eu sei **_

_**que Draco estava com Bella e Rodolphus com Greyback. Ou você acha mesmo que eu não sei que os dois cultivam laços fraternos com você? Eu mesmo te levaria para a sua primeira missão. Claro que depois da nossa pequena comemoração. Agora você está aí... com a sua familiazinha patética. Eu vou te perdoar, mais uma vez. E espero que seja a ultima. Você pode ficar aí por enquanto."**_

_**L.V.**_

Ginny estava furiosa com Voldemort, mas no fundo ficou feliz que Draco tenha se safado da morte. Com aquela carta na cabeça não conseguiu dormir aquela noite...

Amanheceu triste e pálida em Hogwarts. Ginny já estava em pé. Vestia um conjunto negro de manga comprida em seu momento de luto. Não tinha tanta certeza se a marca negra ficaria desaparecida por tanto tempo. O funeral foi tão cheio quanto o de Dumbledore. Ginny estava sentada na primeira fileira com uma rosa vermelha. Era a sua flor favorita. Harry sabia disso. Era a namorada dele... todo mundo sabia. Rony e Hermione estavam ao seu lado. Ginny então tinha que encarar os fatos de frente. Ela se virou para Hermione e perguntou algo que a corroia.

- Alguém sabe como Harry morreu?

- Não. – disse Hermione com a voz embargada. – apenas Voldemort e Harry poderiam nos dizer... e bem... Harry está morto.

- É. Eu sei. – disse Ginny olhando para o caixão – como o corpo de Harry veio parar em Hogwarts?

- Depois que você sumiu. Mais ou menos uma meia hora, tudo ficou muito, mais muito gelado. – começou Rony tentando descrever o que aconteceu.

- Foi magia antiga. A magia do frio. Pensei que esse tipo de magia não existisse mais.

- Como assim? – perguntou Ginny a Hermione

- Foi um feitiço poderoso. Esse tipo de magia quase ninguém consegue fazer. É preciso nascer com o dom, mas ninguém no mundo mágico consegue tentar executá-lo. Morre antes.

- Tá... depois disso o que aconteceu?

- Depois desse frio, houve uma risada alta vinda dentro da casa... então seis comensais saíram da casa e aparatam. Mas engraçado, um não estava com a máscara.

- Isso porque era Voldemort Rony. – disse Ginny – ele achou que com uma cara mais atraente poderia trazer mais seguidores. E depois Hermione?

- As ruínas vieram abaixo assim que Voldemort saiu. Tivemos um palpite e aparatamos para cá. Acertamos em cheio. Chegamos a tempo de ver o próprio Voldemort amarrando o corpo ensangüentado de Harry nos portões de Hogwarts. Primeiro ele riu, depois, do nada ele praguejou dizendo que não era possível. Que nunca podia ficar com o seu brinquedo favorito. Eu, sinceramente, não entendi.

- É...

- E você? – foi a vez de Rony – como você veio parar aqui? Tentamos sair, mas fomos ricochetados por uma proteção antes de você-sabe-quem sair.

- Primeiro é Voldemort. E eu não sei quem é.

- Engraçadinha.

- Bem, uma mão me puxou bem na hora que a gente tava lutando contra aqueles comensais. Então ele saiu me puxando de lá. Ele de certo sabia de alguma falha na proteção e aparatamos. Quando chegamos fomos para o portão de Hogwarts, entrei como ele me pediu. Mas antes de entrar para a escola ele me estuporou.

Ginny olhou mais uma vez o caixão de Harry suspirou. Sem perceber lágrimas silenciosas saíram de seus olhos. Ela os limpou com certa violência. em certas coisas Voldemort tinha razão. Chorar era uma das formas de demonstrar fraqueza. E agora era preciso ser forte. Ela se levantou, beijou a rosa que ainda estava em suas mãos e a depositou em cima do caixão de Harry. Resolveu entrar no castelo. Não queria ficar olhando aquele caixão.

Agora não tinha mais nada o que fazer, Harry estava morto e nunca mais voltaria. Teria que buscar sua vingança sozinha. E quando estiver pronta, Voldemort que se cuide.

§ .(CONTINUA).§

N/A: Oi gente! Aqui é a Oráculo. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, foi totalmente culpa minha! Tava sem net! Mas espero ter compensado com este capitulo enorrrrrme!!

Em breve vocês terão uma surpresa...Boa!!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram: **Ella Evans; Biba-chan; The Jury; Nat D; Lara M.; Musa-sama; Xininha e Lauriana.**

50


	4. Feridas não cicatrizadas

**N/A (Oraculo):** oi pessoal, capitulo re-postado e betado.

Capitulo 4 – Feridas não cicatrizadas.

**Um ano depois.**

§ (#.#) §

Muita coisa mudou na vida daquela família. Com medo de alguma invasão de comensais, a família Weasley se mudou para Hogsmeade. Menos Percy e os gêmeos, os últimos ainda insistiam em morar no Beco. Mas parecia que não tinham problemas com os comensais e Ginny sabia o motivo.

Já Percy, ninguém sabia onde morava, ou o que estava fazendo. Mas não foi só isso que mudou naquela família. Ginny tinha ataques súbitos de fúria que ninguém conseguia explicar. Em um dos ataques de fúria que teve, ela queimou todas suas roupas coloridas. Apenas suas roupas pretas e brancas sobreviveram àquele ataque. O resultado foi uma visita prematura ao Beco Diagonal.

Vendo o eterno semblante triste de Ginny, Fred e Jorge resolveram custear um novo guarda roupa para ela. Mas para a infelicidade da Sra. Weasley, Ginny comprou todo o seu guarda roupa em preto e branco.

Ao saírem da loja Ginny se sentiu vigiada, no entanto não quis falar nada. A última parada de Ginny foi a floreios e borrões. E foi lá que descobriu que suas suspeitas tinham fundamento. Enquanto sua mãe e irmãos estavam distraídos, Ginny se embrenhou nas prateleiras que falava sobre defesa e artes das trevas. Ela estava entretida em um volume que falava sobre defesas avançadas, quando um homem com a aparência de 20 anos a abordou.

- Fico realmente feliz que tenha comprado roupas novas e pretas. – sussurraram em seu ouvido. - O Lorde não te acha bonita com roupas coloridas.

Ginny o olhou assustada. Rapidamente sacou a varinha e a pôs bem na cara dele.

- Quem é você?

- Que bom que a milady resolveu o seu problema com a varinha. O Lorde mandou dizer que devolverá a sua varinha assim que voltar para casa. Ao lado do marido.

Ginny cerrou os olhos, era um Comensal bem atrevidinho para o seu gosto.

- Vamos colocar assim. 1: eu não sou Lady de ninguém; 2: eu não tenho marido; 3: eu não volto para aquele covil de cobras criadas. A não ser, é claro, se ele me seqüestrar de novo; e 4: quem é você? Se não responder, eu juro que te azaro!

- Milady...

- Não... me... chame... de milady! – disse entre os dentes em um tom relativamente venenoso.

- Sou eu, Rodolphus. – disse em voz mais baixa que o normal.

- Rodolphus? – exclamou surpresa. Teve vontade de abraçar o comensal. Esteve pensando bastante no quase 'amigo', mas logo passou. - Mas como? Você... você não tem 23 anos!

- Sim milady, realmente não tenho só isso. Mas ainda sou eu e tenho como missão te proteger.

- Como bem sabe não preciso de proteção. – disse fechando o livro com força. Que mania que todos tinham de achar que ela precisava de proteção.

- O Lorde não tem gostado das suas conversas com a sangue ruim...

- Não chame a Hermione de sangue ruim!

- Eu vou ficar de olho em você milady... com licença.

Rodolphus saiu rapidamente de lá, os Weasley já estavam a procura da ruiva. Fred foi o primeiro a encontrá-la.

- Ainda bem Ginny! – disse com a mão no coração acelerado.

- Que foi?

- A mamãe tá tendo um treco! Achou que você tinha saído e de quebra seqüestrada de novo.

- Eu tô aqui. Não tô?

- Tá. Mas... – ia continuar, mas Ginny não deixou.

- Então vamos.

Não demoraram muito e saíram de lá. Mas que depressa, já estavam em Hogsmeade.

(...)

Nada além do trivial dos comensais estava acontecendo. O mundo estava de cabeça para baixo, havia noticias de que Voldemort tinha conseguido colocar o Primeiro Ministro inglês sob _imperium_, mas nada estava confirmado. E não só ele, mas a maioria dos Primeiros Ministros estavam sob as ordens de Voldemort. Definitivamente o Lorde das Trevas já estava pondo em pratica seus planos. O Ministério da Magia estava sendo tomado por diversos Comensais, o Ministro da Magia, dizia as bocas pequenas, era um grande aliado de Voldemort.

O bruxo estava realmente empenhado em conquistar toda a Europa, talvez apenas por isso ele não estava pessoalmente no comando do Ministério. Queria juntar mais seguidores e para isso não podia se revelar, não no momento. Queria permanecer no escuro e quando seu exercito estivesse completo, ai sim, anunciaria que ele era o novo dono do mundo mágico.

As aulas começaram normalmente. Mas a cada noite, Ginny tinha sonhos um tanto picantes com Voldemort. Parecia que ele manipulava seus sonhos.

Sempre estava lá. Dormindo no quarto principal com ele. Debaixo daqueles lençóis negros, Ginny estava, quase sempre, sem roupa e dormindo em cima de Voldemort. Às vezes ela dizia a ele que era a sua única família.

Claro que nunca contava o teor de seus sonhos a ninguém. E não havia uma única noite que não acordava suada, rubra e envergonhada. Ela se viu até obrigada a se mudar para um quarto individual. Pois durante os sonhos, sempre gritava. E eram berros de acordar qualquer um.

A rotina de Ginny havia mudado na escola. Ela sempre vivia lendo. Parecia que tinha contraído a mesma mania de Hermione. Mas ao contrário de Hermione, ela sempre lia livros da seção proibida.

Hermione, mais uma coisa que mudara na vida de Ginny. Antes as duas eram muito unidas. Agora, Ginny quase não falava com ela. Hermione bem que tentou conversar com ela novamente, mas Ginny foi categórica ao dizer que não queria a amizade dela. Não naquele momento.

Ginevra sabia que estava numa contagem regressiva. Ela era silenciosa. A cada dia se aproximava do fim daquele ano longe das trevas. Mas nunca falava sobre isso. Para Ginny, era doloroso saber que ele prometeu seqüestrá-la e levá-la para sempre.

Em um dia qualquer da triste primavera, Ginny foi até o túmulo do seu ex-namorado para lhe deixar uma flor. Era um outro costume que contraiu. Chegando lá viu uma coisa que não a agradou em nada. Nagini estava enroscada em cima do túmulo dele. A cobra observava atentamente sua dona.

Ginny se aproximou com mais cautela agora. A cobra ainda a deixava meio zonza. Não sabia bem o por quê. Mais uma vez a cobra se desenroscou e desapareceu em uma baforada de fumaça negra. Em cima do túmulo mais uma carta negra selada em prata e verde. Ginny, instintivamente, abriu a carta e não gostou nada do que leu.

"_**Tic Tac; **_

__

_**As suas férias acabaram. Eu resolvi encurtá-las. Estou ansioso pela nossa união. Não será um casamento comum. **_

_**Espero que tenha se divertido e muito com suas férias. Sinceramente, eu não entendi o motivo da sua família ter ido morar em Hogsmeade. Não era necessário. Tínhamos um trato. Você ficaria por um ano com essa família ridícula, depois você voltava para mim por livre e espontânea vontade. **_

_**Eu os protegeria de meus comensais e você, se fosse de sua vontade, poderia matá-los quando quisesse. Encontro-te amanhã à meia noite na orla da floresta. Não precisa trazer nada. Nem a sua nova varinha, como bem sabe a sua verdadeira varinha está comigo esperando pela dona. **_

_**Venha com a roupa que está em cima da sua cama. É um presentinho meu.**_

_**L.V."**_

Ginny amassou com certa violência a carta e a jogou no chão. Da mesma forma que Nagini sumiu, a carta também virou fumaça. Ela depositou sua rosa em cima do túmulo e voltou para seu quarto. Não tinha saco para mais nada.

Ao entrar em seu quarto a primeira coisa que viu foi a caixa negra em cima de sua cama, como ele disse. Ela abriu com delicadeza. Lá dentro havia um vestido simples frente única, de gola subindo levemente no pescoço, longo e preto. O pano era delicado ao toque. Depois vinha um par de sandálias de salto. Ginny estava compenetrada olhando o vestido quando alguém bateu em sua porta. Era Hermione.

- Ginny...

- Hermione, você poderia chamar Dumbledore? Você pode vir se quiser e traga também Rony. Tem algo que quero contar. – falou sem ao menos olhar para a garota.

- Você está bem? – Hermione achou estranho, mas não contestaria. Desde que fora resgatada ficava a cada dia mais estranha.

- Pra falar a verdade, não. Mas eu tenho que falar com o diretor, é importante.

Hermione saiu do quarto. Ginny voltou suas atenções para a caixa. Parecia que estava tudo fora de lá. Então porque tinha a ligeira sensação de que ainda havia algo lá dentro? Não demorou muito e os três já batiam em sua porta.

- O que tem para nos dizer, Srta Weasley? – começou o diretor, tirando a ruiva de seus devaneios.

- Dumbledore, Voldemort virá me buscar amanhã. Achei melhor avisar a vocês. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- E você vai? – Ronny arregalou os olhos assustado.

- Rony, se eu fosse, eu não contaria e deixaria ele aparecer. – retrucou sem paciência. Seu irmão era um tapado. Não sabia como Hermione agüentava.

- Você tem mais alguma coisa a nos dizer? – encorajou-a novamente.

- Tenho. Ele me mandou duas cartas. Uma quando cheguei a Hogwarts e outra hoje. E é Nagini que tá trazendo as cartas.

- Ela não estava morta? – foi a vez de Hermione se pronunciara.

- Parece que não. – para alguém tão inteligente, as vezes Hermione era meio lenta. - Foi ele que me mandou essa roupa e sandália. – continuou Ginny mostrando a roupa em cima da cama. – eu não queria alarmar vocês, mas ele disse que viria pessoalmente. Você já viu o que isso poderia causar.

- Obrigado por nos dar tempo para levantar as defesas. – disse Dumbledore agradecendo, pois apesar de ter falhado com Ginny ela ainda lhe informava de fatos importantes – posso levar esses "presentes" para verificar se tem algum feitiço escondido?

- Claro! – disse Ginny pegando as roupas em cima da cama. – pode levar.

- Você ainda está fechando a mente como eu lhe pedi? – perguntou num tom preocupado.

- Toda a noite.

- Voldemort está conseguindo invadir a sua cabeça?

- Às vezes a invasão dele é muito forte e eu não dou conta de bloqueá-lo.

- Continue a fechá-la. É essencial isso.

- Eu vou continuar, não se preocupe.

Dumbledore saiu do quarto. Mas Hermione e Rony não. Ginny ficou olhando para os dois. O que será que eles queriam?

- Rony... – começou Hermione apreensiva. – você não tem dever de casa para fazer?

- Não. Eu já terminei, você mesma viu. – o ruivo se jogou na cama da irmã, se deitando logo em seguida.

- Então, vá até a biblioteca pegue alguns livros sobre transformação animaga e depois vai até a cozinha, pegue algo para a gente comer e beber. Finalmente vai até o meu quarto e traga os pergaminhos que falem sobre o assunto dos livros. Depois você traz para cá.

- Mas é muita coisa pra pegar, eu não sei se eu vou dar conta de carregar. – Tinha certeza numa coisa, a morena sabia mandar nos outros.

- VAI RONY! – gritou impaciente.

- Tá bom... tá bom... eu tô indo... calma Mione. – o ruivo resolveu obedecer, antes que ela partisse para a violência. E a morena tinha uma mão pesada e não queria levar uns tapas no momento.

Ele saiu mais que depressa. Ginny já havia percebido que Hermione queria conversar com ela. Mas será que é sobre Voldemort, ou das noites de gritaria?

- De vez em quando seu irmão é tão devagar... – se lamentou.

- Só de vez em quando... – ironizou.

Hermione soltou um risinho. - Então quer falar de amenidades para passar o tempo?

- Você não quer perguntar nada sobre Voldemort? – perguntou espantada.

- Não...

- E nem das noites de gritaria? – insistiu.

- Também não.

- Que ótimo! – exclamou contente. - Tô precisando conversar com alguém.

A tarde passou rápida e animada para as duas. Rony demorou bastante para voltar. Mas assim que ele chegara, Hermione pediu que colocasse os livros em cima de cama no dormitório superior juntamente com os pergaminhos. Rony ia começar a contestar, mas viu que Hermione ia começar a gritar e foi calado para o quarto da morena.

A noite veio rápida e o sono não tardou a vir. Ginny estava arrumando a cama e foi inevitável pegar aquela caixa. Mas como Ginny estava com pressa ela deixou cair no chão. Um anel apareceu do fundo falso da caixa e rolou para o chão, mas Ginevra não tinha visto. Naquele momento ela tinha ido tomar um bom banho. Depois disso, ela foi direto para a cama. Precisava dormir...

§ (#.#) §

_Ginny acordou dormindo nos braços de Voldemort. Ela estava coberta pelo lençol de seda negra. A primeira coisa que fez ao acordar foi esboçar um belo sorriso para ele. Sempre era assim. Ela não estava diferente. Talvez um pouco mais alta e os cabelos mais compridos. Sádica também. Mas tirando isso, continuava a mesma... Voldemort também sorriu para ela, mas era um sorriso malicioso. Ele tirou os braços dela com delicadeza e se levantou._

_- Já vai levantar? A cama tá tão boa. Fica aqui mais um pouco. – suplicou sedutoramente para o homem._

_- Agora não. Talvez mais tarde. – Ginny ficou a admirar o corpo nu de Voldemort. Ele tinha a pele alva ou até mais alva que a sua. Talvez um pouco pálido, mas mesmo assim era de tirar o fôlego. - Tenho uma reunião com o líder dos gigantes. _

_- Quer que eu vá? – disse olhando Voldemort caminhar lentamente para seu banheiro e se trocar._

_- Não será necessário, Ginevra. – respondeu saindo do banheiro quase pronto._

_- Se Milorde acha... – deu de ombros._

_- Volte a dormir. Merece um pouco de descanso. – disse Voldemort se abaixando e dando um beijo em sua esposa. Ginny aprofundou o beijo puxando Voldemort pelo pescoço, fazendo-o cair em cima dela. Empurrou as cobertas para o lado e Voldemort se encaixou entre suas pernas. O bruxo parou o beijo e Ginny soltou um muxoxo de reclamação._

_-Tenho que ir. – disse levantando e deixando Ginny ofegante. – Deite e durma mais um pouco._

_- Tá bom... – concordou se aconchegando ainda mais no travesseiro e voltando a se embrulhar._

_Mas antes que Ginny realmente pudesse relaxar em sua cama, Lucius bateu na porta e sem esperar ordem alguma entrou meio intempestivo no quarto._

_- Lucius! - disse Voldemort em tom de ameaça._

_- Desculpe Milorde, mas é que... a família Weasley está liderando uma rebelião. Pelos meus informantes, descobri que eles querem levar a Lady._

_- A sua família não tem jeito. – disse Voldemort olhando para Ginny._

_- Eles não são a minha família. – a ruiva segurou o lençol tampando a parte da frente de seu corpo, e se sentou mostrando as suas costas nuas. Lucius desviou o olhar, seu mestre o mataria se ele visse qualquer parte do corpo da ruiva que não deveria._

_- O que vai fazer?_

_- Vou me levantar também. Essa noticia me fez perder o sono. Agora Lucius, pode ir embora._

_Lucius saiu sem pensar duas vezes. Ginny se levantou embrulhada nos lençóis. Voldemort ficou observando-a em silêncio. Parecia que Ginny estava planejando alguma coisa. Mas ele sabia que a tinha em seu lado. Ginny ficou olhando-o também. Se dependesse só dela ficaria com Voldemort naquela cama, mas sabia também que existiam comensais que eram tão petulantes quanto o próprio Lucius. _

_Ginny passou por Voldemort de cabeça um pouco baixa. Antes de ela sair de seu alcance, ele a puxou para mais um beijo cheio de luxúria. Da boca, Voldemort passou para o pescoço que tanto gostava e a mordeu. Ginny deu suspiro longo e um sorriso malicioso._

_- Tem certeza que essa reunião é mesmo importante? – perguntou o olhando de forma faminta e deixou que o lençol de seda deslizasse por seu corpo indo parar no chão._

_-Tenho. Por que? - perguntou desprendendo a boca do pescoço de Ginny._

_- É que podemos ficar assim o dia inteiro._

_- Tenho que ir. – disse firme, pondo um ponto final na conversa._

_Voldemort saiu de lá calmamente. Ginny continuou lá observando a porta fechada. Nem se lembrava mais o motivo de seu primeiro encontro com ele. Mas independente do motivo foi uma benção tê-lo como marido. Agora Ginny era submissa como ela nunca pensou que pudesse ser com alguém. Mas Voldemort não era alguém. Ele é o Lorde das trevas. O senhor do mundo mágico. Saindo desse pensamento Ginny resolveu tomar um banho._

_- Krinie! – chamou Ginny._

_- Sim milady. – a elfa aparatou em seu quarto._

_- Prepare a banheira. Vou tomar um banho. E arrume a minha roupa. Quero calça._

_- Como quiser milady._

_Ginny não demorou muito a tomar banho. A elfa tinha escolhido mais um modelo de roupa realmente belo. Era uma calça negra justa ao corpo. A blusa frente única de decote em "v"e bem simples fechava o conjunto. Ginny preferiu usar uma bota. Seus cabelos cascateavam soltos até na altura dos seios. _

_Ela já sabia como andar naquela fortaleza muito bem sozinha. Chegou até a sala de jantar. Lá estava seu marido tomando café. Havia mais comensais junto a ele. Entre eles estava Rodolphus. Ela esboçou um sorriso para ele e o cumprimentou. Pegou uma xícara com café e em pé mesmo o tomou. _

_- Aonde você vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou Voldemort puxando Ginny para perto e a beijando._

_- Vou matar meus pais. – Voldemort deu um grande sorriso._

§ (#.#) §

- NÃO!! – berrou Ginny saindo de mais um sonho com Voldemort.

Ginny levantou suada. Resolveu andar pelo castelo, precisa espairecer as idéias. Andava sem um rumo certo. Até que parou em frente à gárgula da sala do diretor. Talvez fosse a hora de fazer as pazes com aquele velho.

Ela deu a senha de acesso e entrou na sala. Estava começando a achar que a sua idéia era péssima. Pois com certeza ele estaria dormindo. Mas continuou subindo as escadas. A luz da sala estava acessa. Antes de abrir devagar para conferir se havia alguém, Dumbledore falou:

- Quer falar alguma coisa comigo? – a garota se surpreendeu.

- Quero – disse Ginny timidamente. – se fosse só algumas... não sei por onde começar...

- Pelo começo seria um ótimo inicio. – mostrou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

- É... tem razão... pelo inicio. Eu queria te pedir desculpas pela forma rude que venho lhe tratando. E em não ver que não era sua culpa a morte de Harry.

- Você não tem o que se desculpar. No fundo você tinha razão. Às vezes, mesmo que inconscientemente, eu costumo ser negligente e essa negligência tem me custado vidas preciosas de amigos.

- Eu queria falar sobre os berros... os sonhos. Eu não gosto, mas eles vêm mesmo assim.

- Então temos que ver de onde vem essa invasão, porque você é uma talentosa oclumente. – disse a analisando sob seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

- Esses sonhos são horríveis. Agora mesmo tive um particularmente chato.

- Você quer falar sobre ele? – perguntou calmamente. Ginny se questionou como ele conseguia manter aquele semblante calmo, mesmo sabendo que a qualquer momento Voldemort poderia invadir a escola.

- Simplesmente, eu ia matar meus pais. Porque eles queriam me salvar e eu... - perdeu a voz por um momento, mas Dumbledore a encorajou a continuar. - eu já tinha me tornado algo mau... Perversa... e não queria ser salva. Por que isso Dumbledore? Por que ele me atormenta tanto?

- Você sabe bem o motivo. Não quer me contar o por que?

- Ainda não estou pronta pra contar... e acho que nunca estarei.

- Nunca... palavrinha de significado eterno, mas que no fim passa antes que esperamos. Talvez as suas feridas ainda estejam abertas.

- Talvez... – repetiu. Alvo Dumbledore era tão inteligente. Conversar com ele lhe transmitia uma calma enorme que há tempos não experimentava.

- Bem, os presentes que Voldemort te mandou estão aparentemente limpos. Ele acha que você irá de livre e espontânea vontade – disse entregando-a a roupa e a sandália.

- Então que espere sentado. - disse decidida. - deitado ou se enroscando naquela cobra. Eu não tô nem aí. – Ginny pegou as coisas de Dumbledore. E se dirigiu a porta.

- Boa noite Ginny.

- Boa noite professor.

Ginny saiu da sala. Dumbledore ficou olhando a porta fechada. Suspirou.

- Por que ele fez isso? Será que só agora ele conseguiu amar? Mas que amor possessivo é esse a ponto de deixar Ginny nesse estado? Ela é uma refém dos caprichos de Voldemort.

Ginny voltou para cama e o dia não tardou a raiar. Ela levantou com nenhum animo, mas o fez mesmo assim. Hoje era o dia "D". Trocou-se rapidamente. Foi até a penteadeira para pegar uma escova e viu um estranho anel. Era prateado. Nos lados havia vários pequenos diamantes e no centro havia uma grande pedra negra translúcida.

Ginny tentou se lembrar quem a dera um anel tão bonito. Mas não conseguiu lembrar. Será que poderia colocar no dedo? Bem, na caixa que Voldemort a enviara, não havia jóia nenhuma. Então pressupôs que sua tia Muriel a deu e colocou em seu dedo da mão esquerda. A marca negra brilhou levemente e seus olhos ganharam um brilho avermelhado estranho. Mas do mesmo jeito que viera, desapareceu. Ginny nem havia percebido isso e foi para o salão principal, de repente lhe veio uma tremenda fome.

O dia passou sem muito tumulto. Era dia de aula e nem percebeu o dia passando. Ginny estava sentada no batente da janela observando distraidamente o céu. Quando se levantou para ir deitar percebeu algo se mexendo na orla da floresta. Seu coração acelerou. Será que era ele? Mas se fosse não iria se abalar indo ao seu encontro, e tinha Dumbledore para tomar conta de tudo. Preferiu dormir.

As dozes badaladas ressoaram no relógio principal da escola. Ginny começou a se sentir inquieta. Não lembrara de tirar aquele anel. O anel... Ginny sentiu sua mente nevoar e sem sentir se levantou. Ela, inconsciente, começou a trocar de roupa. Em poucos minutos estava pronta e foi em direção à floresta. Mas antes que pudesse chegar à porta principal a opala em seu pescoço ficou incrivelmente fria. Era como se tentasse acordá-la do transe. Mas ao invés disso, Ginny gritou como nunca em sua vida.

Dumbledore ouviu o grito em seu escritório e percebeu que não era como nos sonhos. Não! Era um alerta de que ela estava indo embora. Ele saiu correndo de seu escritório. 

Voldemort não a levaria. Rony e Hermione também ouviram o grito de Ginny. Os dois chegaram ao salão comunal da grifinória juntos. Ambos trocaram olhares preocupados.

- Ginny!

- Voldemort conseguiu passar alguma coisa enfeitiçada para ela! – Hermione pensava rápido.

- Onde será que ela tá, Hermione?

- Pelo grito na porta de entrada. Indo em direção a floresta.

- Então vamos. – Rony agarrou a mão da namorada e os dois saíram correndo.

Os três chegaram ao mesmo tempo. Viram algo de cortar o coração. Era Ginny caída no chão. Chorando... gritando de dor.

Ela estava num dilema horrível. Não sabia se tirava o anel que brilhava sinistramente, ou se tirava a correntinha. Rony penalizado com o estado da irmã se aproximou dela, mas a forma como ela o tratou a seguir só demonstrava que aquela não era a Ginny de sempre. A sua voz estava estranha e seus olhos avermelhados.

- Não toca em mim! Seu traidorzinho do sangue mágico. Eu quero ficar junto com o meu Lorde!!

- Ginny, somos nós! A sua amiga Hermione e seu irmão Rony.

- Você acha mesmo que eu me envolveria com uma sujeitinha de sangue ruim? Eu! Fique longe e não me suje com esse seu sangue pútrido.

Do nada Ginny começou a chorar a implorar para que não a machucasse mais... Dumbledore se escondeu nas sombras e atraiu a atenção de Hermione. Ela sabia que Dumbledore se escondeu para que Voldemort não desconfiasse.

- É Voldemort. – Dumbledore disse para Hermione apenas mexendo a boca.

- Eu sei que ele a espera. – disse Hermione não entendendo o que Dumbledore queria dizer.

- Você não entendeu, Voldemort a possuiu pelo anel e Ginny está tentado se livrar dessa influência. Por isso... ela resiste – continuou ainda mas sombras.

- O que eu devo fazer? – perguntou aflita.

- Você tem que tirar o anel dela. Você e Ronald.

- Tá certo.

Hermione pegou sua varinha e a apontou para Ginny. Com um feitiço não-verbal tentou petrificar o corpo dela. Mas foi em vão. O anel projetou um escudo para isso. Do choro, Ginny começou a rir. Ria descontroladamente.

- Acha mesmo, sua sangue ruim, que eu não pensei nisso. Esse anel vai me proteger de qualquer azaração como essa. Eu quero ir embora... e nada e nem NINGUÉM VAI ME IMPEDIR!

Ginny começou a entoar um feitiço em uma língua estranha, a correntinha começou a vibrar. Depois ela olhou para Rony.

- Se soubesse quem eu sou... No que vou me transformar... – disse num sorriso estranho.

- Ginny, não é você! Resista...

- Quem é você para me dizer que não sou eu?

- Ginny... – Rony deixou escapar uma grossa lágrima.

- Rony... – disse Ginny novamente numa voz mais tenra... – me mate... eu não vou suportar isso. Eu prefiro me juntar ao Harry...

Do nada a voz mudou e ela começou a rir... ria de forma que zombava de todos. Hermione então aproveitou a desatenção de Ginny e jogou novamente o feitiço. Dessa vez deu certo, o corpo de Ginny estava petrificado. Rony se aproximou da mão esquerda de Ginny e conseguiu arrancar o anel e jogou para bem longe de sua irmã. Ginny abriu um plácido sorriso. Era como se ela tivesse saído de um coma profundo. Se forçou a levantar mas não agüentando mais, desmaiou.

Duas semanas se passaram desde então.

Ginny estava na enfermaria. O estado em que ela chegou era bem delicado. Foi uma benção, ela não ter sucumbido às vontades de Voldemort. Dumbledore constatou que era a pedra negra que estava enfeitiçada. Quase ninguém sabia o real motivo daquele acesso. E ninguém realmente queria saber.

Ela acordou sem muitos sobressaltos e viu Rony, Hermione, seus pais e Carlinhos em volta da sua cama. Ela deu um sorriso para todos. E se virou para Rony.

- Você contou tudo ou só a parte que te chamei de traidor?

- Tudo. – disse bastante sério.

- Hum... desculpa se...

- Não era você, era você-sabe-quem... – interrompeu o pedido de desculpas.

- Pare de chamá-lo assim! Rony... o chame pelo nome. – brigou Carlinhos, se sentando na cama, ao lado da irmã.

- Não dou conta. – lamentou, sentindo as mãos de Hermione se entrelaçarem com as suas.

- Que seja. – disse a Sra. Weasley pondo um ponto final no inicio de discussão.

Hermione ficou a olhando insistentemente. Ginny já sabia que a sua amiga queria falar alguma coisa.

- O que você quer, Mione?

- Eu nada... mas Voldemort...

- Hermione, por favor – disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Ela tem que saber. Voldemort te mandou outra carta. – continuou Hermione entregando a carta padrão de Voldemort – Mas ninguém consegue abri-la.

Ginny ficou olhando hipnotizada para o lacre em forma de cobra e depois olhou para todos que estavam lá. Ela suspirou resignada. Não queria abrir a carta.

Um barulho a fez olhar para a entrada da enfermaria. Lá estava Dumbledore olhando para ela. Ginny voltou a sua atenção para a carta. Estava em duvida se abria ou não. Para a surpresa de todos Ginevra se levantou e foi em passos trôpegos para uma vela que estava ao longe. Colocou a carta bem em cima da chama e a carta virou cinzas.

- Não quero ler o que Voldemort achou dessa reviravolta. – explicou. - Ele achou mesmo que estava sozinha. Fico realmente contente que a opala me ajudou a lutar contra aquela possessão.

Segurou carinhosamente a correntinha entre os dedos.

- A opala? – perguntou Hermione

- Foi.

- Que estranho – fora à vez de Carlinhos se pronunciar.

- Estranho ou não, é graças a ela que Ginny está aqui e não lá. – completou a Sra. Weasley

- Acho que já estou de alta, não é? – disse Ginny olhando para Dumbledore.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – a olhou de forma analisadora, novamente.

- Mas é claro.

- Voldemort já sabe da minha existência?

- Tenho feito experiências a respeito disso. A mente... ela não conta nada quando não há o registro.

- Isso quer dizer... – continuou Dumbledore.

- Todas as imagens que tenho de você eu tiro da minha cabeça antes de dormir e não a vejo numa penseira. Eu sempre entrego a Luna para guardar devidamente lacrada em garrafas enfeitiçadas. A minha cabeça fica com pequenas lacunas com relação a isso, assim Voldemort não pode ver... claro que ele sabe que eu estou escondendo algo, mas eu ainda não o encontrei. Não estou preocupada.

- Obrigado. – Dumbledore estava realmente grato. Voldemort não precisava saber de sua existência, não agora.

- Então? Estou de alta?

- Está.

Ginny pegou o seu uniforme fechou a cortina e foi se trocar. Queria algo para distrair a cabeça.

Mais alguns dias se passaram e parece que Voldemort não voltou mais. Num ato de extrema coragem a professora McGonagall autorizou a ida dos alunos para Hogsmeade. Ginny ficou feliz. Ela queria algo novo para se distrair.

Ao chegar à cidade viu que muita coisa mudou lá. Do fim das férias até aquele dia. Parecia que tinha mais bruxos do ministério que nunca. Ginny, no entanto, não gostou em nada desse reforço. Sabia que o ministério estava sendo controlado por Voldemort. Rezou para que nada de ruim acontecesse.

Ela, Luna e Hermione foram a diversos lugares. E por um segundo se esqueceu o quão desconfortável se sentiu vendo tantos aurores.

O dia se passou sem muitos sobressaltos. Ginny, junto de suas amigas, já estavam planejando voltar ao colégio quando aconteceu aquele caos. Várias pessoas aparataram ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam encapuzados. Gente que estava na cidade também se juntou a eles. Ginny sabia o que era. Precisava sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Houve bastante tumulto e as pessoas começaram a correr para todos os lados. Rony as encontrou rapidamente.

Ginny sabia que Voldemort estava lá. Tirando o fato de seu braço arder, ela podia sentir o poder que emanava dele. Rony e Hermione a puxavam com força para que ela não ficasse para trás. Os comensais estavam na cola deles. Os gritos dos estudantes ecoavam na mente de Ginny e uma raiva súbita apareceu, subindo pela cabeça.

Como ele ousava atacar crianças indefesas. Seu sangue começou a borbulhar. Dessa vez ela não permitiria que os comensais ou até mesmo Voldemort machucasse mais alguém. Ela mesma garantiria isso.

Ginny, então, puxou com força seu braço e foi em direção dos gritos. Estava cega de ódio. Procurou sua varinha, se o crucius precisasse de hora, aquela seria perfeita. Mas percebeu que estava sem ela. Ginny quis se xingar, fora burra o suficiente para esquecer sua varinha. Tá certo que não era tão boa quanto a que estava no poder de Voldemort, mas o que iria fazer para poder ajudar os alunos?

Então ela ouviu uma voz bem reconhecível. Era Rodolphus. Ele estava se aproximando dela, mas ao mesmo tempo Carlinhos e Ninfadora também se aproximavam. O comensal jogou uma saraivada de feitiços para que aqueles dois ficassem longe de Ginny.

Rodolphus lhe lançou um olhar significativo. Mas Ginny ignorou, estava com raiva demais para que pudesse esquecer que os amiguinhos comensais de Rodolphus estavam atormentando seus colegas de escola. Correu em direção de seu irmão. Carlinhos a olhou feio e perguntou:

- Quem é?

- Quer mesmo saber? Ou quer me ajudar? Tem estudantes sendo torturados. Vamos! Temos que ajudá-los.

- Você vai entrar Ginny – disse Ninfadora autoritária.

- Por que? – exclamou teimosamente com sua raiva aumentando a cada segundo.

- Por que está vulnerável! – respondeu Tonks. Como se ela precisasse ser lembrada que esquecera a própria varinha no castelo.

- Que seja! É bom se unirem a eles. – disse apontando para os comensais – porque eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts e nem para Voldemort.

- Ginny, eu sou seu irmão mais velho, e estou te mandando entrar na porcaria do Três Vassouras e aguardar com os outros alunos.

- Como se você mandasse em mim. Eu já falei! Não vou me esconder! Não mais. – Ginny estava se saindo uma tremenda rebelde.

A ruiva saiu correndo em direção a um grupo de estudantes. Pela voz com certeza era Lucius e Rabicho. Os dois estavam encurralando um grupo de segundanistas. Os alunos estavam aterrorizados. Lucius soltava gargalhadas, estava adorando aterrorizar criancinhas. Ginny sem saber o que fazer gritou para os dois.

- LUCIUS, RABICHO! É A MIM QUE VOCES VIERAM BUSCAR. OU SERÁ QUE SÃO TÃO BURROS A PONTO DE ESQUECER?

Lucius deu um sorriso sanguinário de satisfação. Não conseguia entender como Draco podia ser filho dele e ter um gosto tão atípico.

Ginny saiu correndo com os dois comensais em seus encalços, mas sem que percebessem, ela estava indo bem na direção de Carlinhos. Ele percebeu a manobra arriscada de sua irmã, mas resolveu esperar. Empunhou firmemente a varinha e assim que ela escorregou, ele e Tonks conseguiram estuporar os comensais.

Carlinhos se perguntava onde por Merlin estavam os aurores que não chegavam nunca. Claro, aqueles que ainda resistiam a Voldemort, pensou com amargura. Ele olhou para sua irmã caída no chão e vociferou:

- Você está louca?

- Você não quis ir atrás. Resolvi trazê-los. – apoiou a mão no chão e se levantou.

- Eu ia atrás agora! – Carlinhos estava furioso com a teimosia de Ginny.

- Tem mais lá se não quiser que eu faça outra loucura que nem essa, sugiro que os dois me acompanhem.

Ginny foi à direção a outro pequeno grupo de comensais. Carlinhos e Ninfadora foram atrás dela.

O cheiro não deixava duvida, era Greyback. Lobo Greyback mantinha suspensa no ar uma garotinha da grifinória, presa entre suas mãos, que pareciam mais garras sujas e peludas. A garota gritava em pânico e se sacudia tentando em vão se soltar. Greyback sorria sadicamente, abriria o apetite de forma maravilhosa. Morder aquele pescocinho indefeso seria a entrada de seu almoço.

O rosto deformado de Gui veio a cabeça de Carlinhos. O ruivo levantou sua varinha com todo ódio que poderia ter por uma criatura. Nunca poderia imaginar que ele, Carlos Weasley, aniquilaria o lobisomem que quase acabou com a felicidade de Gui.

Porém Ninfadora foi mais rápida, encarcerou o lobisomem e Carlinhos resolveu apenas tirá-lo de cena. O ruivo o estuporou, Greyback caiu desacordado no chão e segundos depois virou uma fumaça negra.

Carlinhos pegou a garotinha e a segurou em seus braços, ela chorava muito. Foi em direção ao Três Vassouras. McGonagall correu em direção a Carlinhos e pegou a garota e deu um sorriso de agradecimento para o ruivo e levou-a para dentro do bar.

A professora não tinha mais condições físicas de lutar, se sentia tão cansada, o melhor que podia fazer era permanecer no bar, cuidando de seus alunos. Afinal fora sua estúpida idéia de levá-lo para passear no vilarejo. Ginny percebeu que Rodolphus se aproximava dela. Então se virou e encarou o bruxo.

- Milady, vim buscá-la. – sussurrou para que só ela ouvisse. - Esse ataque é só uma fachada Milorde está muito decepcionado com você. Ele tinha certeza que viria ao encontro dele. Por favor milady, ou mais alunos irão pagar pela sua desobediência. – disse Rodolphus mostrando a varinha para Ginny.

- Vai me matar? – perguntou irônica.

- Matar? Nunca! Mas estuporá-la se não vier por bem...

- Eu não vou a lugar algum...

- GINNY ABAIXA.

Ginny abaixou e Rony lançou Rodolphus para bem longe.

- Ótimo Ron. - disse a ruiva ainda ajoelhada virando-se para o irmão.

- É eu sei... - disse o ruivo se gabando. O ruivo pegou a irmã pela mão e a puxou para um lugar seguro.

Ginny escapou mais uma vez das mãos de Rony, ela não deixaria ninguém para traz. Houve uma explosão ao lado de Ginny. Rony foi atrás dela. Não ia deixá-la desamparada. Ela estava ficando descontrolada e seus poderes mais escondidos começaram a fluir.

Uma espada caiu aos pés de Ginny. Era lisa. O seu espigão era dourado e sem nenhum floreio. Ginny a pegou. Um vulto negro apareceu em Hogsmeade na mesma hora que Ginny pegara a espada, mas ninguém viu. Ninguém do lado da luz.

Na frente de Ginny havia uma garota parecia ser do terceiro ano. Ela estava ajoelhada. Um comensal estava na frente jogando crucio em cima de crucio.

- De onde isso veio? - perguntou Rony abobalhado olhando para a espada.

Ginny o ignorou categoricamente, observava a ousadia do comensal a sua frente. Pela primeira vez notou que a espada que segurava não era tão pesada como imaginava, poderia muito bem carregá-la sem força. Rony a olhava interrogativo.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Você já vai saber. - disse a ruiva andando com a espada na mão.

A girou no ar com extrema facilidade. Nunca em toda sua vida tinha pegado em uma espada, mas era como se ela lhe pertencesse há anos. Ela andava como se fosse uma predadora atrás de sua presa.

As gargalhadas do comensal atiçaram a fera que habitava no seu corpo. A fera queria ver sangue. Ginny tirou a espada da bainha e a jogou no chão sem a menor cerimônia. Sem demorar muito ela, então, se pôs na frente do comensal. Deu-lhe um sorriso sádico e enfiou sem dó a espada bem na altura do estômago. Sem nem olhar para a garota disse:

- Corre, não olhe para trás.

O homem esbugalhou os olhos, nem tivera tempo de se defender. O comensal gemia enterrado na espada. Ele sem força se apoiou em Ginny, a sua varinha escorregou pela mão pálida. Ginny olhou para a mão do comensal em seu ombro e sentiu uma repulsa enorme. Como ele ousava lhe tocar?

Ginny não demonstrava nenhum sentimento. Ela estava calada, tirou a espada do estômago do comensal e ao mesmo tempo se distanciou dele. Sem nem olhar, a garota 

arrancou-lhe a cabeça. O corpo caiu distante da cabeça; então puderam ver quem era a primeira vitima de Ginny. Era Mcnair.

A cabeça voou caindo nos pés de Rony que pulou desesperado. Ginny, banhada de sangue, olhou para a direção do vulto negro, que se tornou em algo corpóreo. Era Voldemort. Sem gritar, apenas sussurrando Ginny disse:

- Você é o próximo. – os olhos de Voldemort faiscaram em satisfação.

A ruiva se virou e foi em direção a Rony. Ele ainda estava em choque com a cabeça jogada perto dele. Mas Ginny não. Nem parecia que era sua irmã, pois chutou sem nenhuma cerimônia a cabeça do infeliz.

Voldemort sorriu sem emoção. Ela estava com a espada que deixara para ela. E a usou com bastante destreza. Para sua quase infelicidade a usou para matar Mcnair, um de seus maiores seguidores, mas não deu muita importância, afinal ele mesmo mataria mais tarde aquele imprestável.

Ginny se abaixou perto de Rony para pegar a bainha e colocar a espada de volta. Ela olhou para Rony e depois para Hermione que tinha se aproximado para ajudar o ruivo em choque a sair de lá.

- Preciso tomar um banho. - disse calmamente. - Estou suja. Acho que vou ter que jogar fora a roupa. Com tanto sangue, creio que não sairá - essas foram as palavras de Ginny, sem nenhum remorso pelo que acabara de fazer.

Hermione e Rony trocaram olhares assustados, nunca tinham visto a garota falar naquele tom frio e mordaz. Ginny estava parecendo outra pessoa.

Os comensais avistaram Voldemort, e ele, com apenas um olhar, os chamou. Os comensais soltaram suas vitimas e desaparataram, seguindo Voldemort. Hermione olhou para os lados e os comensais tinham ido embora um a um. Era como se tivessem ido para entregar mais uma coisa a Ginny.

- Vamos? Ou vocês vão ficar parados, feito duas arvores? - falou Ginny em tom sarcástico.

Sem esperar saiu andando em direção as carruagens que levavam ao castelo. Rony segurou na mão da namorada, esta tremia ligeiramente. Ele lhe lançou um olhar reconfortante e assim seguiram a Weasley caçula banhada de sangue. Ao chegarem no castelo foram devidamente recepcionados por Dumbledore chocado com a atitude de Ginny.

- Venha para a minha sala imediatamente, Srta Weasley. Precisamos conversar.

- Só depois de um bom banho - disse Ginny sem dar a devida atenção a quem estava ao lado de Dumbledore. Seus pais estavam, além de chocados, enojados com tanto sangue que 

havia na filha. Rony e Hermione ficaram com os pais e Dumbledore. Todos eles poderiam conversar mais a vontade, já que Ginny não estaria presente.

Hermione estava estarrecida com o que vira. Ginny fora tão cruel com aquele comensal que sentiu até pena dele. Dumbledore observou Ginny rumar para sua casa, e lamentou pela garota. Voldemort estava conseguindo o que tanto queria. Transformá-la em uma assassina.

- Bom, vamos para meu escritório, lá poderemos conversar com mais privacidade. - disse Dumbledore para os Weasleys e Hermione. Todos foram para o escritório em silêncio. Não tinham o que falar.

Ao chegarem no escritório, Hermione e Rony foram os primeiros a se sentarem. Não tinham forças para esperar o convite. Dumbledore fez um gesto com as mãos e mais duas cadeiras apareceram para que os Senhor e Senhora Weasleys sentassem. Hermione ficou olhando em direção a janela e foi a primeira a falar.

- Foi horrível professor. Não resta dúvida, ela está se rendendo ao lado das Trevas.

- Alvo, o que foi aquilo? Ginny não é assim. - Molly logo depois falou, queria que Dumbledore lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo com sua filha.

- Muita coisa vai mudar nela. Aquele jeito doce, delicada, aquela inocência que sempre cativou irá desaparecer. Para sempre. – respirou fundo. Não podia mais adiar, tinha que contar o que estava para acontecer. - Vocês já ouviram falar em alguma Lady das trevas?

- Lady das trevas? - Rony repetiu, nunca tinha ouvido falar naquilo.

Arthur se remexia desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira e Molly lhe apertava tão forte a mão que parecia que iria esmagá-la.

- Isso por que nunca aconteceu. Voldemort se sentia muito auto-suficiente para isso. É claro que ele usava Bellatrix como amante, mas eu não tenho informação de que ele iria fazer dela a Lady das trevas. Então ele perdeu a primeira guerra. Foi bem na época que Ginny nasceu. O tempo passou, Ginny cresceu. Veio à Hogwarts e então veio a abertura da câmera. Ela entregou de bom grado sua alma, seu coração e seus poderes mágicos e, em troca, ela se marcou como uma seguidora fiel de Lorde Voldemort, mesmo que sem querer.

- Minha Gininha... seguidora de você-sabe-quem? Nunca! – lastimou.

- Nós não permitiremos! - disse um Arthur firme e cheio de esperanças. – nós não iremos deixar que Ginny se torne uma comensal ou uma Lady das trevas.

- Foi por puro engano ela ter se tornado uma comensal da morte. Não era para ela ter sobrevivido a possessão. Em uma pessoa comum, não duraria um mês, mas ela durou quase um ano. - disse Dumbledore - foi algo extraordinário para uma bruxa daquela idade.

- Nós temos que mandá-la para longe, professor. Longe o suficiente para que você-sabe-quem não consiga pegá-la - disse Rony sem pensar.

- Concordo com o Rony, professor. Temos que afastar a Ginny de Voldemort. - disse Hermione lançando um olhar de censura para o namorado que tremera em ouvir o nome do Lorde das trevas.

- Eu sei disso, mas ela precisa saber disso... precisa escolher. Pois Voldemort a marcou para ser sua esposa a força. E cada vez que Voldemort interferiu ou invadiu a mente de Ginny, ele estava treinando-a para as necessidades que convinha para ele. Porque Ginny é muito mais que sua esposa, ela é sua segurança particular. Uma assassina dócil aos seus comandos.

- Nós somos seus pais, e mesmo que eu não queira vê-la longe essa será a melhor opção. - disse Arthur. - ainda mais agora que Harry... - parou e respirou fundo. - está morto. Temos que pensar na segurança de nossa filha.

- Ginny nunca concordará com isso querido. - disse Molly com água nos olhos.

- Nunca concordarei com o que? - perguntou Ginny que tinha acabado de entrar no escritório do diretor.

Dumbledore a olhou com pena. Por que Voldemort escolheu logo ela? Há tantas entre os comensais. Por que não escolheu uma de seu "rebanho".

Ginny não gostava daquele olhar. Era cheio de pena. E desse sentimento, ela não precisava. Nunca. Ginny lançou um olhar zombeteiro para Dumbledore. Ela sabia que era melhor... Maior que todos naquela sala. Todos junto.

- Por que você fez isso, Ginny? Por que matou a sangue frio? – perguntou Dumbledore tendo medo da resposta que viria a seguir.

- Você ainda pergunta o "por que"? É muito simples, Dumbledore. Ele veio até aqui para aterrorizar, matar e me seqüestrar. Voldemort deu carta branca àqueles abutres para matar todos que estivessem em seu caminho. Desde que conseguissem me cercar e me pegar. Sem contar que Mcnair queria matar uma criança de 13 anos. – elevou a voz. - NADA MAIS JUSTO!

- Mas você esta aqui e eles foram embora sem mais nem menos. Só porque você matou um deles - disse Dumbledore triste – você percebeu isso? Lorde Voldemort queria que você conhecesse o que é tirar a vida de um ser humano.

- Então pior para ele. Matei um comensal e não pessoas da ordem. E mais uma coisa, matei e mataria de novo. - seus pais olharam-na chocados.

- Ginevra Weasley! - disse sua mãe alarmada com a rebeldia de sua filha.

- O que foi mamãe? Estou dizendo a verdade! Ele mereceu! – dizendo com se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Você não era assim, Ginny - disse seu pai - o que o Lorde das Trevas fez com você? Conte para nós!

Ginny engoliu em seco. Não seria louca para dizer o que eles quase fizeram... e pior, que ela queria e desejava mais que tudo esquecer deles enquanto estava nos braços dele.

- Ele não fez nada. Nada do que não faria a uma prisioneira.

Arthur e Rony arregalaram os olhos.

- Ginny olhe para mim - disse seu pai - Éramos tão unidos. Você sempre gostava de ficar abraçada comigo. Abra-se comigo.

- Ele não fez nada disso que estão pensando. - disse tranqüilizando seus parentes.

- Isso não é bem verdade - continuou seu pai - para mim, você continua um livro aberto.

- Eu juro, papai. - forçou um sorriso para seu pai.

- Não confia mais em mim? Será o que o Lorde das Trevas fez foi tão abominável assim? Será que você não entende que te deixar transtornada não me deixa feliz?

- Papai... Eu juro. Ele só me queria pra servir de isca pro Harry.

- Eu não vou te forçar. Mas lembre-se que você terá em mim um ombro pra contar o que ele fez contra você.

- Eu sei... eu sei... - sua voz saia fraca e cansada.

Dumbledore percebeu que era hora de fazer a proposta. Ela parecia mais calma e mais estável.

- Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. A minha velha amiga fez contato com os monges Shaolin sobre você, Ginny. Do seu problema. Se você quiser, somente se você quiser, você pode ir até lá e estudar. Fortalecer suas defesas contra Voldemort.

Ginny pensou um instante. Não sabia se deveria ir e deixar sua família. Ela queria ajudar a lutar, mas do jeito que estava... a mercê de Voldemort não tinha muita certeza se ajudaria ou atrapalharia.

- Pense, Ginny - disse Dumbledore – você vai retornar fortalecida, com armas para lutar contra Voldemort.

- Eu não sei... minha família precisa de mim.

- Essa amiga está levantando barreiras contra Voldemort e seus comensais. Nenhum seguidor de Voldemort vai poder passar pela barreira que ela está fazendo em Hogsmeade. Ela é poderosa. Detêm um poder que ninguém daqui tem. Nem eu e nem ela vamos deixar ninguém desamparado acredite Ginny.

- Eu sinceramente não sei... - disse torcendo os dedos...

- Você vai ter que se decidir, eles virão pegá-la na estação de Londres. Eu sei que pode ser arriscado o embarque lá. Principalmente agora que o primeiro ministro inglês está passando todo o poder que tinha para Voldemort, mas eles são excepcionais. Te ajudarão e muito a controlar a fera que habita dentro de você.

- Então, se o senhor acha que eu devo... eu vou. Se meus pais concordarem é claro.

- Nós concordamos Ginny - disse sua mãe.

- Então se o melhor é me afastar de Voldemort o máximo possível... eu topo.

Rony estava calado nesse tempo. Não conseguia assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Sua irmã. Sua única irmã dominada pelas trevas. Será que ela não percebia que se fechando 

daquele jeito só se entregaria para ele? Será que ele, seu irmão, não poderia ajudá-la a sair dessa?

- Ginny, por que só você conseguiu ver você-sabe-quem? Ninguém sabia que ele tava lá!

- Eu não sei ta legal Rony. Só sei que eu vi! E ponto.

- Você não quer é contar, mas isso tá errado! Vive gritando ou gemendo nos sonhos chamando ele de Milorde e tudo mais.

- Você está me espionando Ronald? – levou as mãos a cintura, fazendo um imitação fiel de sua mãe irritada.

- Não é necessário. Você grita alto o suficiente pra ouvir do meu quarto.

- Eu... eu... quem nunca teve pesadelos Rony? São só pesadelos.

- Pesadelos estranhos, "Lorde pra cá", "Milorde pra lá", "sou sua apenas sua". – disse imitando a voz da irmã. - E assim vai as juras de fidelidade.

- Rony!! Isso não é verdade – gritou Ginny na tola tentativa de esconder esse fato.

- Pergunta a Hermione, ao Dino, a Lilá, ao Neville, a quem você quiser na torre. Todos irão falar a mesma coisa.

- Ok... Olha, foi só um sonho. Ou melhor pesadelo. Não precisa se preocupa. Agora podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Não! Até você contar a verdade!

- Rony... ou você pára ou vou te azarar!

- Ou quem sabe me enfiar uma espada no estômago e depois você corta a minha cabeça.

- Rony! - gritou a Senhora Weasley e o Senhor Arthur segurou fortemente a filha pelo braço. Ginny estava indo dar uma boa surra em Rony.

- É verdade! Depois que ela voltou desse cativeiro ela surtou de vez! Agora como o ápice disso ela faz essa barbaridade. Só porque ninguém fala não quer dizer que seja o certo. Me conta Ginny... Vai entregar a minha cabeça para você-sabe-quem? - disse Rony saindo do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Rony seu maldito! - gritou a ruiva cheia de fúria. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas se controlou e não deixou que elas caíssem.

Rony voltou. Seus passos eram decididos e estava bem vermelho a essa altura. Ele chegou bem perto dela e gritou:

- EU DEVO SER MALDITO MESMO GINNY. SABE POR QUE SÓ AGORA RESOLVI FALAR? POR QUE EM UM DE SEUS SONHOS VOCÊ GRITOU QUE PODERIA MATAR AO SEU IRMÃO MARIDO DA SANGUE RUIM SE O "MILORDE" ESTIVESSE ENTEDIADO! – Rony estava totalmente descontrolado. Hermione tentava em vão fazê-lo parar de gritar barbaridades para a irmã. – AGORA APROVEITA A MODA QUE VOCÊ LANÇOU DE CORTAR CABEÇAS E LEVA A MINHA NUMA BANDEJA DE PRATA!

O ruivo estava furioso; quem ela pensava que era para ficar posando de santa para os outros, se quando dormia ficava falando barbaridades sobre todos.

- Rony... nunca... nunca... - agora as lágrimas corriam soltas por seu rosto. Ginny saiu correndo empurrando Rony para o lado e desceu as escadas atordoada.

Nunca poderia imaginar que Rony tivesse guardado essas palavras insanas ditas por ela enquanto dormia. Aquele era o momento de ir embora da Inglaterra. Ginny chegou sem fôlego em seu quarto. Nunca poderia imaginar que Rony escutava todas as loucuras.

Se perguntava quantas barbaridades ele ouviu até esse dia? Estava com ódio de si mesma. Com ódio de Voldemort. Mas o que poderia fazer?

Sem mais nem menos começou a atirar tudo que encontrava no chão, na parede. Estava descontrolada, tudo por causa do maldito Voldemort. Até que ouviu um sibilo bem familiar em suas costas. Era Nagini. A cobra estava com os olhos avermelhados. Foi se aproximando lentamente de Ginny.

Ginny não conseguia sentir as pernas, pareciam estarem presas ao chão com um feitiço. A cobra percebeu que Ginny não iria resistir e se enroscou em suas pernas. Foi subindo lentamente até passar sobre a marca negra. Ginny se sentiu tonta e cambaleou até a cama, sentando-se. Mas ainda estava dominada pela cobra.

Na altura do pescoço nagini a mordeu e Ginny caiu desmaiada na sua cama. Nagini deslizou pelo corpo da ruiva e se enroscou ao seu lado a olhando. Montaria sua vigília. Ninguém tocaria na Lady das trevas.

Tudo estava escuro e girava, Ginny levou a mão ao pescoço, este latejava. Sentou-se no que poderia ser o chão. Não sabia onde estava. Nunca tinha ido para aquele lugar, nem em seus sonhos.

Estava vestida com o uniforme de comensal, mas havia algo de estranho naquele uniforme. Na barra da capa havia pequenos bordados em prata que subia até a gola e ia por todo o capuz. Ginny percebeu que eram cobras se entrelaçando. Esse mesmo bordado se repetia no punho.

Ginny resolveu se levantar. Tinha que achar uma saída. Ela andou lentamente por aquele lugar. Estava perdida e sentia frio apesar da grossa capa. Era um frio interno, de congelar a alma. Sabia que mais uma vez ele estava dentro de sua cabeça.

Voldemort apareceu por detrás de Ginny. Observava que o medo começara a dominá-la. Adorava o cheiro de medo. Nela, o cheiro era melhor ainda, o seu medo o alimentava, lhe tornava mais forte. Os dois estavam tão perto.

Voldemort não resistiu e abraçou Ginny pela cintura, ela automaticamente fechou os olhos. Adorava quando ele lhe abraçava daquela forma, mas se controlou e logo fugiu do abraço.

_"Controle-se garota. Se mantenha firme." - pensou._

- Não gosta mais dos meus abraços? Ginevra, você brigou com o irmãozinho?

- Eu quero que você saia da minha cabeça agora! - Tentava de todas as formas fechar sua mente e o expulsar de lá, mas ele era mais forte.

- Quantas vezes serão necessárias dizer que não sou eu que estou na sua cabeça? – disse se aproximando novamente.

- Não? - se sentia confusa. Aquela briga com Rony a deixara desnorteada.

- Não. Todas as noites, dos sonhos... Era você que estava na minha cabeça e não eu na sua.

- Mas isso já vai passar... - disse para si mesma. – você vai ver Voldemort. Nunca mais, ouviu bem? Nunca mais entrarei na sua cabeça, ou seja lá onde estivermos.

- Temos uma ligação muito mais forte que você imagina, Lady das trevas.

- Pára de me chamar assim! Não sou Lady... Pára! - disse pondo as mãos na cabeça.

- Lady das trevas. – disse novamente sussurrando. Riu do estado que ela se encontrava. Ela estava tão vulnerável - Olha para sua roupa o que vê?

- Um uniforme horrível de comensal idiota!

- Não, nenhum comensal tem a sua capa bordada em pura prata.

- Não?

- Não. Essa capa é a representação fiel da capa da esposa de Salazar Slytherin. A primeira Lady das trevas. Assim como você.

- Mesmo assim é horrível - a respiração de Ginny estava começando a ficar ofegante.

- Não é isso que você acha Ginevra. – disse rindo da condição dela.

- Eu acho tantas coisas. – disse enigmaticamente.

- Você quer mais uma representação de que você é a Lady das trevas?

- Eu... Não... Sou a Lady...das... Trevas. – repetiu pausadamente.

- Olhe para sua mão esquerda. – disse ignorando o que Ginny tinha acabado de falar - Vê? Ela é a sua aliança de casada.

Ginny olhou para sua mão e lá estava o mesmo anel da possessão. Sentiu um arrepio lhe subir a espinha.

_"De novo não. - pensou aflita."_

- Me explique uma coisa como foi a sua experiência em matar pela primeira vez. Se você tivesse vindo para o meu lado, teríamos uma noite inesquecível.

- Não foi tão ruim. Estava treinando... – disse ignorando a última parte do que Voldemort falara. - por que sabe quem será o próximo? – se aproximou dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado tanta ousadia. - Você

- Será realmente? Percebi que você aprendeu muito bem a arte da espada... Dá para o gasto, por enquanto. O que achou da espada?

– Ela é até legalzinha. Mas você vai ver, vou enfiar uma igualzinha em seu peito.

- Não quer ficar com ela? Aqui está. - disse materializando a espada e entregando-a - Porque não tenta agora?

Ginny estendeu a mão e pegou a espada com estrema destreza.

- Se você insiste. - a girou e tentou golpear Voldemort.

Mas antes que pudesse conseguir Voldemort a pegou e puxou para perto de si. Sem pedir nem nada a beijou com necessidade.

Ginny, sem pensar, se entregou ao beijo. Jogou de lado a espada e apoiou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Os dois pareciam um só. O beijo era cheio de libido e sensualidade. Se estivessem na realidade, Voldemort teria se apoderado dela.

Ginny abraçava Voldemort com força, como se quisesse que ele não fosse embora, coisa que ele não pensava em fazer. Ela mordeu, com força, a boca dele e terminou o beijo.

- Estou vendo que ainda é uma fera geniosa - disse Voldemort tocando nos lábios e vendo o seu próprio sangue.

- Só quando a ocasião pede. - disse mordendo o lábio inferior cheia de desejos.

- E o que essa ocasião pede? Quer que eu te busque agora? Posso invadir aquela escola na hora que eu quiser!

_"Invadir"_ - repetiu em pensamento. Parecia que tinha acordado de um transe.

- Não! - disse firmemente. - eu quero sair AGORA!! Eu não devia estar aqui.

- Me de um bom motivo?

- Eu estou mandando. Agora!

- Você acha que é quem? – riu da forma como ela pensava estar no controle. - Que está aonde para querer mandar desse jeito?

- Eu não quero saber. - disse choramingando. - quero sair... – murmurou tentando fechar a sua mente o máximo possível. Começou a andar para trás, tinha que se afastar dele. Se não, não responderia por seus atos.

- Não. Oclumencia não fecha a sua mente para mim. Ela é totalmente aberta para mim! – disse se aproximando. Voldemort a pegou pelo braço - se eu quiser posso fazer a fera, que você tenta inconstantes vezes prender, se fundir tornando-se uma só. Ninguém conseguiria te reconhecer. Sabe por quê?

- Não... não... eu não quero mais ouvir... – tentou tampar os ouvidos como uma criança teimosa. - eu quero ir embora... ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

- Você pessoalmente iria até a sua "nova casa" e mataria a todos! Não sobraria um Weasleys para contar a história.

- Não... - se ao menos Harry estivesse ali. - me deixa ir, por favor. - Não conseguia se entender, uma hora era forte e outras apenas uma garotinha indefesa, como na câmara secreta.

- Agora vai, me de um bom motivo para te deixar ir. Para não invadir com todos os meus comensais aquela escola maculada com sangues ruins? Você acha que eu levei todos os meus comensais?

- Por que? – tentou encontrar um motivo. – por que se você o fizer não terei mais nada que me segure nesse mundo. Terei a coragem de fazer o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo... Me juntar ao Harry.

- O que? Se juntar a quem? Ao Potter? – disse com raiva. Ela era a sua escolhida e ainda assim queria morrer e se juntar ao seu pior inimigo.

- Exato! Ao meu namorado... ao Harry!

- Você acha que eu vou deixar você se matar? Acha? – Voldemort deu uma gargalhada fria. A pegou pelos dois braços e a sacudiu de forma que Ginny quase caísse. – Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz de fazer para tê-la para mim! Agora se ajoelhe e peça perdão a seu Lorde, diga que é uma Lady desobediente e assim, talvez, eu possa não invadir o colégio. – Voldemort a largou com violência. Ginny quase caiu, mas resolveu peitá-lo.

- Me obrigue! - sua voz era carregada de insolência.

- Você é minha e eu não vou permitir que faça algum desatino. Ande, obedeça!

- O que foi? Tá nervoso porque pode perder o brinquedinho?

- Eu não te perdi.

- Nunca me teve!

- Claro que sim! Você quer uma prova de que eu tenho você? É isso, sua insolente!

- É!

- Feche os olhos e imagine por um segundo os corredores de Hogwarts cheio de corpos. Corpos de adolescentes sangues ruins entre eles o corpo da Granger, dos seus irmãos, dos seus pais. É isso que eu vou fazer ao invadir Hogwarts. Agora se ajoelhe e peça perdão a sua petulância.

Tinha vontade de gritar com todas as forças que ele se ferrasse, mas não podia arriscar sua família, arriscar pessoas inocentes. Sabia que ele era capaz de fazer isso e muito mais. Resignada deu uma olhada de puro ódio para ele se ajoelhou. Apertava os dentes com tanta força, queria era cravar a espada no peito dele isso sim.

- Eu te odeio!

- Ótimo! Fico realmente feliz com isso! Agora fale que é uma Lady desobediente, que vai melhorar esse seu gênio e que se resignará com seu destino. Nem a morte é permitida a você.

- Eu sou uma Lady desobediente. - disse entre os dentes. - e vou melhorar meu gênio.

- Agora fale isso sem ranger os dentes. Você tem uma voz bonita. Use-a a seu favor – disse sarcasticamente.

Respirou fundo juntando toda sua pequena paciência e voltou a repetir, só que de maneira normal. - sou uma Lady desobediente e melhorarei meu gênio. Feliz agora?

- Você não vai sair daqui até me convencer.

- O que você quer que eu faça? - perguntou sem paciência.

- Você quer que eu responda? – disse com a voz carregada de deboche.

- Se eu perguntei, gostaria de uma resposta... decente se possível. - disse olhando para os sapatos dele. - por favor... - acrescentou rapidamente.

- Vem aqui vou falar bem no pé do seu ouvido. – fazendo um sinal para Ginny se levantar.

Voldemort adorava instigar todos os sentimentos dela. Ginny arregalou os olhos, definitivamente era uma anta. Agora ele se achava no direito de ficar sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido.

"_Anta, anta, anta!"_ – se xingou mentalmente.

- Então vai querer saber ou não vai?

- Sim... - "a curiosidade matou o gato, Gininha." - pensou se levantando.

Os dois estavam com os corpos colados, mas nenhum dos dois se abraçou e Voldemort disse:

- Você, do jeito que se encontrava no sonho. Sabendo ser obediente, inteligente, minha...

Ginny sentia que aquela voz despertava os sentimentos mais impuros possíveis. Ela percebia que o ódio que sentia foi cedendo lugar a luxuria e a uma vontade louca de se entregar. Estava enlouquecendo. Uma hora ela queria que Voldemort morresse... se ferrasse, outra hora que ele a beijasse que a tocasse como nos sonhos que tinha com ele. Ginny sabia que ele continuava falando, mas não estava preocupada com o que ele falava... sabia o que ele queria.

- A cada noite que sonhamos juntos. – continuou Voldemort, percebendo que ela estava deixando se levar por sua voz.

Ginny fechou os olhos para não ver aqueles lábios perto dos dela. Ela tinha que se conter para não cair na armadilha de Voldemort. Mas mesmo fechando os olhos, o cheiro dele penetrava em cada poro de sua pele. Como se fosse um veneno a contaminando e fazendo-a perder completamente a cabeça.

Sem se dar conta enrolou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Voldemort, que a olhou satisfeito. Apertou com força sua cintura, e procurou um espaço livre entre a roupa dela e sua pele. Não demorou muito e encontrou. Passou as unhas e cravou-as, arrancando um suspiro de dor da ruiva.

Ginny então abriu os olhos e viu uma expressão zombeteira no rosto de Voldemort. Era como se ele soubesse que no fim a vontade dele é que valia. Respirou fundo, não conseguia resistir a ele. Não por muito tempo. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, esperando o beijo que no fundo tanto desejava.

Mas ele ao invés de beijá-la na boca ele foi ao pescoço dela, foi dando pequenas mordidas e Ginny arfou em desejo. Segurou-se mais forte no pescoço dele, tinha certeza que se o largasse não conseguiria se manter em pé.

- Diga que me quer. – ordenou enquanto mordia o pescoço da garota.

- Eu quero você... - o arranhou no pescoço. - agora – murmurou cheia de desejo.

- Implore pra te buscar, para te fazer minha. – deu outra mordida que fez os pêlos de Ginny se arrepiarem em excitação.

- Eu quero... por favor... - parecia que ela não era dona de seus pensamentos, não ligava para o fato de Harry ter sido morto para salvá-la das garras de Voldemort. O que importava era que ele a possuísse para sempre. - por favor, me tire dessa porcaria de escola. Escola imunda... - olhava penetrantemente nos olhos de Voldemort.

- Ótimo... - mas ele não terminou ao fundo o som de uma porta se abrindo e uma voz reconhecível. Era voz de Rony.

- Ginny? Você está ai? - chamou vacilante na porta do dormitório feminino.

Ginny balançou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, tinha certeza que alguém a chamava. Mas Voldemort segurou em seu rosto e fez com que ela o olhasse.

- Olhe pra mim, não desvie o olhar. Não perca o foco.

- Ginny! - alguém falou mais forte. Ginny o olhou desconfiada.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Ginevra - ele a beijou em forma de desviar a atenção dela do meio externo. Ginny o correspondeu sem pestanejar. O beijava com fúria e paixão.

- GINNY! - alguém gritou ao fundo com mais vontade.

A ruiva desfez o beijo e se separou de Voldemort. - Estou ficando maluca...

- Não deve ser ninguém.

- Não... Não, eu ouvi alguém me chamar... O que está acontecendo? - perguntou olhando para os lados tentando obter algum tipo de informação naquela escuridão.

- Ginevra, olhe para mim. Você não é minha rainha, a minha Lady? – disse de forma quase hipnotizante levando Ginevra a se enrolar naquela teia.

- Sim... - disse de forma robótica, mais uma vez estava entrando naquele transe.

- Fique comigo não deixe que ninguém nos separe.

- Eu... - mas foi interrompida por outro grito distante e uma leve sacolejada fez seu corpo tremer. - o que foi isso?

- Eu vou resolver isso. – com ódio do intruso... estava quase fazendo Ginny retornar para seus braços – Ninguém vai tomá-la de mim...

Ele então falou em língua de cobra. Voldemort começou a bufar e Ginny entendeu perfeitamente o que ele falava.

- "Nagini, mate esse traidorzinho que está tocando em Ginevra. Ronald Weasley não pode mais existir."

- Não...não faça isso! - gritou desesperada. - não faça isso, por mim!

- Eu... sou... sua... família. – disse pausadamente. - você não entende Ginevra, ele é uma pedra no nosso caminho. você não quer ficar comigo? - disse voltando a beijar o pescoço de Ginny - não quer ser minha?

- S-sim... - fraquejou. Mas não podia deixar que ele eliminasse Rony. Seu próprio sangue. - mas ele não significa nada. Não vale a pena matá-lo. Não é?

- Então porque se preocupa com o bem estar dele? - ele olhou bem para ela e depois começou a rir - você quer matá-lo pessoalmente?

- Sim. - essa era a única saída no momento. - mas não aqui e agora. Quero aprender truques novos para poder torturá-lo muito antes... é isso!

Voldemort deu um pequeno sorriso e com um ar de descontentamento falou para sua rainha.

- Então eu acho melhor você se divertir com outro Wesley, por que o Ronald morre hoje se não for pelas suas mãos será pelas presas de Nagini. Escolha!

- Não! - disse decidida. Ela se afastou e apontou o dedo para Voldemort. – nem você, nem Nagini farão nada! Deixe-o comigo.

- Ótimo! – disse Voldemort pegando no dedo de Ginny e puxando-a novamente para perto dele e a abraçou para ficar mais perto do ouvido de Ginny para sussurrar - mate-o agora, a espada está lá no seu quarto. – a instigou mais uma vez.

- Está bem. – disse Ginny se concentrando para não cair na lábia de Voldemort - Deixe-me ir e leve consigo nagini, ok? - tinha que pensar rápido, antes que ele desconfiasse de algo. Tinha que dar um jeito de salvar seu irmão.

- Nada disso. Você não está em seu juízo perfeito. Nagini irá te auxiliar ou quem sabe o anel de possessão. Você escolhe.

- E se eu não quiser a ajuda de nenhum dos dois?

- Vamos dizer que o seu querido irmão, que te insultou a pouco, vai receber uma carga de veneno letal.

- Você está duvidando da minha capacidade? - cruzou os braços fingindo estar magoada.

- Eu não te entendo Ginevra. Ele brigou com você! Gritou aqueles insultos contra você. E está na cara que você quer salvá-lo. – agarrou fortemente a cintura da ruiva e continuou. - ele não merece o seu perdão.

- Ele é meu irmão, Tom... E além do mais, todos merecem o perdão. Se não fosse assim eu não devia ter te perdoado então!

- Santa Ginevra protetora dos que a magoam. – caçoou. - o que eu te fiz para merecer seu perdão, posso saber?

- Bom... – levou a mão à cabeça fingindo pensar. - talvez o fato de ter quase me matado no meu primeiro ano? Isso não conta?

- Olhe só, estamos ficando venenosa! Vejo progressos em você, Ginevra.

- Eu não sou venenosa!

- Bem voltando aos motivos do seu glorioso perdão... Eu te dei um prêmio bem merecido. Você ficou com a minha horcrux. Teve acesso a usar um fragmento dos meus poderes. E depois eu lhe dou a honra de ser a minha esposa e você se nega. Eu não te obriguei a escrever no meu diário. Você se nega a se entregar aos meus caprichos.

- Eu escrevi durante meses naquele diário infeliz.

- Não me culpe por uma burrice sua, Ginevra. Nunca te ensinaram a desconfiar daquilo que pensa mas que não se pode ver seu cérebro? Eu não te obriguei a escrever no meu diário.

Ouvindo aquilo, Ginny gargalhou na cara de Voldemort. Só podia ter fumado algo, quando em sã consciência alguém gargalhava na cara do Lorde das trevas.

- Eu não te pedi para ser uma maldita horcrux e você deve agradecer a Lucius Malfoy por eu ter escrito naquele diário ridículo.

- Abaixe o tom de voz. – sibilou perigosamente. Ginny estava botando as asinhas de fora, e não poderia permitir.

- E o que você vai fazer com a sua horcrux, heim? Me matar? – continuou desafiadoramente.

- Bem a minha horcrux favorita não precisa ser morta. Já. - ele voltou a falar em língua de cobra. - "Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, já que ela acabou de chegar."

- Não! Mais que coisa! Para com essa mania de matar todo mundo! Sabe Hermione é muito, muito inteligente e meu irmão bom estrategista! Talvez...

Voldemort estava de saco cheio da insolência de Ginny. Ele mostraria quem estava no comando

- Que seja! – a cortou rapidamente. - "Mate-os nagini" – sibilou novamente para a cobra. – Cansei, talvez matando-os você entenda a quem deve obediência.

- "Não nagini"... - disse sem saber como, na língua da cobra. - não faça isso, eu estou ordenando.

- A quem Nagini deve obediência?

- Bom, já que sou a 'Lady' como você mesmo disse, talvez ela deva obediência a mim também!

Chega, ela estava indo longe demais. E pegando-a desprevenida, Voldemort lhe deu um tapa estalado que a acertou em cheio, fazendo a ruiva perder o equilíbrio e cair.

- E você também me deve obediência.

Ginny massageou o rosto. Sem poder evitar, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse lhe bater. Não depois de todas aquelas "juras de amor". - Você quer a verdade? Então tá. Eu nunca, ouviu bem? Nunca vou deixar que você faça algo contra a minha família ou amigos. Nem que eu tenha que morrer por isso. – sua voz saia embaçada, não conseguia evitar as lágrimas.

- Eu já disse que você não vai morrer. Eu já providenciei isso.

- Quer saber? Eu não quero mais falar contigo. Quero ir embora, já.

- GINNY!! - gritou Rony. - a cobra endoidou de vez! Eu e a Mione estamos conseguindo domá-la. Saí daí agora!

Voldemort a olhou furioso, Ginny sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para trás e segundos depois estava escorregando de sua cama para o chão. Estava em Hogwarts, mais precisamente em seu quarto. Rony gesticulava furiosamente para a ruiva enquanto Hermione apontava a varinha fazendo um feitiço não verbal para segurar a cobra longe de Ginny.

Ginny tentou levantar, mas estava fraca demais, então Rony segurou seu braço e a puxou para cima, pondo-a em pé. Hermione relaxou e o feitiço se desfez. Aquela cobra era mais forte do que imaginava. Nagini se enroscou na cama de Ginny, agora aparentemente mais calma.

- Me desculpe se fui grosso - disse Rony.

- Rony? - perguntou meio avoada. - que aconteceu?

- A cobra Nagini, ela estava para nos atacar e você bufou feito o Harry e ela parou ficou te encarando, mas não te soltava nem a pau. Aí a Mione teve a idéia de lançar um feitiço nela.

- Sério? Eu não me lembro de ter visto essa coisa horrível aqui antes... – Ginny se sentou numa cadeira, estava extremamente cansada. Nagini escorregou para perto dela e colocou a cabeça em seu colo. A cobra parecia uma imitação sádica de um cão sem dono.

- Eu acho que ela quer carinho. - disse Hermione com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- E... eu... - Ginny estava chocada, não sabia o que fazer. Não podia demonstrar para os dois que tinha um certo vinculo com Nagini. Pulou da cadeira ficando atrás de Rony. Seu coração batia acelerado.

A cobra foi atrás e sem que pudesse evitar a cobra subiu em suas pernas e chegou até o pescoço.

Rony pulou longe. - É melhor você tocar nela - falou olhando aquela cena um tanto quanto cômica.

- Rony faz alguma coisa. - Ginny parecia petrificada.

- Eu? Você tá maluca? Já viu o tamanho das presas dessa coisa?

- É, mas ela me parece bem mansinha vai logo. – ponderou Hermione. - você conseguiu falar em língua de cobra uma vez. Pede para ela ir embora.

- Hermione? - pediu suplicante. - eu não sei como!

- Se concentra. – disse a morena como se fosse a coisa mais obvia no mundo.

Olhou de esgueira para Nagini que a olhava penetrantemente. Levantou a mão, ainda tremendo e deslizou os dedos pela cabeça da cobra, sabia que Nagini gostava dos carinhos daquele jeito. Lançou um olhar de como 'me desculpe nagini.' e disse: - vai embora vai.

"- O Lorde quer que eu a leve agora."

- "Manda o seu Lorde ir a mer..." - parou subitamente. Tinha conseguido falar outra vez em língua de cobra. - "não será possível no momento, ok? Agora seja uma cobra boazinha e vá para junto dele."

"- Parece que você está querendo fugir dele. Ele sabe recompensar aqueles que fazem as coisas direito. Porque a Lady tem que ser desobediente? Volte para o Lorde, ele já te deu tanta coisa e vai te dar muito mais."

-" E...eu não estou pronta Nagini. Não posso..."

- "Entendo, mas saiba milady que ele vai te treinar também, ele disse que o seu treinamento não acabou e que se a milady não retornar, ele irá te treinar na marra" - Nagini sumiu numa baforada negra.

Ginny cambaleou e se apoiou no irmão. - O que foi tudo isso? - perguntou Rony. A ruiva só balançou a cabeça negativamente. Hermione a olhava indecifravelmente.

- Algo que eu ainda não estou pronta para revelar, mas uma hora eu vou dizer tudo a você Rony.

Ginny foi para cama e se sentou. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Por um segundo quis que aquele sonho fosse real. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, respirava 

descompassadamente. Seu pescoço ainda latejava. Sem falar de seu braço, a marca negra queimava.

Hermione olhou para Ginny e depois para Rony. Ela sabia que Ginny queria ficar sozinha. Hermione olhou para o Rony e disse:

- Vamos Rony. Ginny quer ficar sozinha, ela precisa ficar sozinha.

- Tá certo, mas eu quero falar algo antes pra minha irmã - ele se virou para ela - Ginny eu não devia ter gritado com você àquela hora, nem ter falado tanta besteira. Mas é que depois que você voltou desse cativeiro você mudou, não estou falando apenas dos seus sonhos ou dos ataques de fúria. Você nunca reparou que quando você começa a ficar com raiva, a chama mais perto começa a aumentar?

- Não Ron, não reparei. Mas é meio difícil não mudar ao passar todo aquele tempo com COMENSAIS DA MORTE! Não acha? - respondeu rispidamente. Já tinha problemas demais, e não precisava de mais um.

- Eu não estou gritando com você! Eu só quero dizer que você voltou sei lá, você nunca percebeu que tem sonserinos fazendo reverencia quando passam por você?

- Ron... não pira tá legal? É palhaçada deles, mais uma forma de nos irritar! – completou fracamente. - E desculpa por ter gritado.

- Você se distanciou de nós, da família, dos seus amigos e prefere ficar dormindo do que viver. Você não pode negar isso!

- Não, não posso. Mas... Às vezes me sinto tão cansada, como se todas as minhas energias estivessem sendo sugadas. - continuou rapidamente ao ver os olhos arregalados do irmão. - eu não tenho comido direito, é isso.

- Certo então. Peço desculpas mais uma vez. Eu não vou mais te cobrar nada eu juro. Mas...

- Mas? – encorajou-o a continuar.

- Eu acho que a nossa amizade de irmão está acabando. Você prefere ser ríspida com todos do que nos contar. Eu estou cansado de levar patada sua.

- Rony tenta entender... Eu não estou pronta para falar sobre isso. Quem sabe um dia, ok? Mas não agora...

- Eu não estou mais te cobrando, mas levar patada sua, eu não levo mais. A amizade acabou! - Rony saiu de lá deixando Hermione junto com Ginny.

- É melhor eu ir atrás Rony, ele é esquentado. Mas vai esquecer, vocês vão rir dessa briga você vai ver.

- Eu não sei Hermione. Rony é temperamental demais... e talvez eu nem faça questão dessa amizade. - e deixando Hermione fechou as cortinas e se deitou.

Hermione saiu de lá entristecida com o resultado, parece que Rony não tinha escutado o que ela disse. Será que Voldemort conseguiu envenenar aquela família para sempre?

Ginny deixou que uma lágrima escapasse assim que ouviu a porta se fechando. - Me desculpem... - murmurou para si mesma.

Não podia continuar deitada e correr o risco de dormir outra vez. Chega de hibernar, se levantou, deu um jeito em suas roupas amassadas e rumou para o escritório de Dumbledore. Queria partir o quanto antes do país.

Quando entrou tempestivamente viu que Dumbledore estava com uma comitiva. Eram todos orientais. Parou abruptamente, totalmente envergonhada. A comitiva a olhou e o membro mais velho se levantou e a cumprimentou.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Ginevra Wesley. Meu nome é Yan Shun. Serei o seu tutor.

- O... o prazer é todo meu. - deu um olhar significativo e um sorriso para Dumbledore. Aquele bruxo era realmente brilhante. - estou ansiosa para começar meu treinamento.

- Mas primeiro, você tem a plena consciência que ficará longe de sua família? - disse o ancião.

- Sim, eu sei, será melhor para eles... Mas por quanto tempo?

- Por um longo tempo minha criança. Pois você tem um problema muito sério, precisamos saná-lo antes de iniciar o seu treinamento.

- O quanto antes melhor!

- A cura desse seu problema dependera do quanto você se deixou levar.

- Como assim?

- Posso ver coisas que nenhum ser vivente pode ver, mesmo sendo cego.

- Oh... eu não...sabia. Sinto muito. Mas o que o senhor quis dizer com 'o quanto me deixei levar'?

- A Srta quer realmente que eu fale o que estou vendo em ti? Saiba que não vai gostar.

Ginny abaixou sua cabeça. Apesar de sua curiosidade gritar dentro de si, não queria que tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo soubessem de seu segredo. Depois de muito pensar ela murmura um "não" muito envergonhado. O ancião sorri para ela e disse:

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada. – apoiou a mão no ombro da garota. Ginny pode sentir uma paz lhe invadir a mente. - Não há vergonha quando se luta até a beira da morte. E foi o seu caso. Você entrou em uma briga completamente despreparada e enfrentou o inimigo com o peito aberto. Mesmo achando que apenas abaixou a cabeça e concordou com tudo.

- Não sei o que dizer...

- Seremos bons amigos Ginevra. Mas você irá me prometer uma coisa.

- E o que seria? – perguntou curiosa.

- Você vai ter que me obedecer cegamente. O treinamento é muito duro.

- Serei sua melhor aluna, pode ter certeza.

- Se eu te mandar para outro lugar, você irá... até porque eu não serei o seu único tutor. É preciso que você conheça a realidade de perto.

- Sim senhor. Quero saber de tudo que se passa no mundo mágico para que quando eu volte, minha vingança seja perfeita.

- Não pense em vingança, ela é uma companheira infiel. E quando você perceber estará chamando Voldemort de "meu amor". Sei que é difícil, mas você terá que deixar ela de lado e trazer justiça para aqueles que não podem lutar.

- Nem começamos o treinamento e o senhor já está me ensinando coisas sabias! - brincou. Mas rapidamente adquiriu um semblante serio. - Vou tentar deixar meu ódio de lado e farei tudo que puder para livrar os inocentes das garras de Voldemort.

Ginny ficou olhando para a comitiva. Todos a olhavam sorrindo. Mas havia algo que ela não parava de pensar.

- Vamos agora?

- Não – foi a vez de Dumbledore falar. - Amanhã bem cedo partirão pelo trem. E na estação haverá o expresso oriente. Como Yan Shun, ele não pode ver e esse...

- É o único meio de um velho cego viajar, minha cara – completou Yan Shun.

- Mas... Queria ir embora o quanto antes. Mas tudo bem. Amanhã partiremos.

- Descanse – fora a vez de um dos membros da comitiva falar. – a viagem será cansativa.

- Tudo bem, então. Posso ir professor? - perguntou virando-se para Dumbledore.

- Claro, minha querida. Boa noite.

- Boa noite professor. Boa noite a todos. - se despediu de todos e saiu rapidamente.

Desceu as escadas praticamente correndo, seu coração pulava aceleradamente. Daqui a algumas horas iria embora e ficaria um bom tempo sem ver ninguém, nem sua família ou amigos.

Talvez fosse melhor se despedir deles. Mas como? Rony disse que não queria mais vê-la. E ela tinha quase certeza que o resto da família compartilhava o mesmo sentimento. E Hermione, então?

Ginny parou no meio do caminho. Ela tinha pensado melhor. Talvez deixasse uma carta. Apesar de gostar muito deles, não podiam saber ou então Voldemort descobriria. E o pior, não sabia como eles agiriam quando ela tentasse se aproximar e se despedir. Rony não queria mais papo com ela. Hermione estava muito decepcionada consigo. Não, não poderia se despedir pessoalmente.

Ao chegar a seu quarto Ginny pegou um papel, com os olhos mareado de lágrimas ela se pôs a escrever:

"Querida família e Mione,

Estou deixando essa carta porque sei que será melhor. Estou partindo e parece que a minha estada com eles será longa. Por favor, não me procurem, nem eu durante este tempo poderei procurá-los ou manter contato.

Eu vou amá-los com todo o meu amor, não importa onde estiver. Espero que algum dia vocês compreendam os meus motivos.

Com amor, Ginny."

Ginny lacrou a carta com dificuldade, sua mão tremia de nervosismo. Seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas. Sua vida mudara tanto e agora tinha que fugir para ter uma chance contra Voldemort.

Voldemort, aquele desgraçado sempre ressurgia para atrapalhar sua vida.

Ela se deitou. Pensou no último sonho que teve. O que será que ele queria vestindo-a toda como se fosse a sua verdadeira Lady? Com direito a anel e tudo.

Talvez fosse verdade que ele gostasse dela mesmo, se não por que outro motivo ele estaria assim tão louco atrás dela? Agora que Voldemort tinha derrotado Harry, poderia ter qualquer uma, ainda mais agora que estava lindo de morrer.

Balançou a cabeça fazendo sumir tal pensamento. Voldemort não gostava de ninguém e não seria diferente com ela. Olhou para o frasco com a poção de dormir. Pensou se realmente queria tomá-la.

Foi então que ela se lembrou do tapa. Ele parecia tão transtornado, como se tivesse com medo de perdê-la. Ele parecia ser tão estranho, uma hora a beijava e a enchia de carinho e carícias e do nada batia nela com a maior violência.

Mas definitivamente a louca da história era ela! Pensando no homem que só trouxe tristeza e medo para sua vida. Pegou o travesseiro e tampou o rosto. Queria parar de pensar nele. Tinha que se concentrar na viagem que faria amanhã. Na viagem que faria sua vida tomar um novo rumo.

A noite passou rápida e Ginny tinha levantado cedo. Ela estava se arrumando quando uma das pessoas da comitiva entrou no seu quarto. Era um chinês alto de feições duras, mas com o olhar doce, quando a viu deu um sorriso e com bastante sotaque disse:

- Eu achei que você ainda estaria dormindo. Mas pelo visto me enganei.

Ginny retribuiu o sorriso. - Tenho o habito de acordar cedo. Já vamos?

- Sim. Já vamos. Você avisou aos seus pais que já vai?

- Pichitinho avisou por mim. - disse tranquilamente fechando o malão.

- Tem tudo que precisa aí nesse malão? – apontou para o malão pequeno e surrado.

- Sim. - sua cabeça estava em sua mãe. Será que Pichi já tinha entregado a carta?

- Mas a resposta é não. - disse o ancião entrando com um embrulho nas mãos. O outro chinês o reverenciou e saiu deixando Ginny sozinha com Yan Shun.

- Como disse? - perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida em desconfiança.

- Tenho um presente para você. - disse mostrando o embrulho - abra!

Ginny pegou o embrulho e abriu, era uma linda espada. Sua lamina era por dentro toda em vermelho e o fio parecia ser finíssimo. O espigão era feito em vermelho e dourado e o emblema era uma rosa em cima de uma poça de sangue.

Prendeu a respiração por um momento. Lembrou-se da outra espada que já estivera em suas mãos e não fizera nada de bom com ela, tinha medo de com essa espada linda e imaculada fazer outra besteira. - É muito linda, mas... não posso...

-Você irá para o templo fazer o que então? Lavar roupas? Não! Você vai aprender a usá-la, a respeitá-la.

Abaixou os olhos sem graça. Ele tinha razão. Dessa vez com a espada faria algo de bom. Aprenderia com os monges a lutar de forma honrada e com moral. Nunca mais se deixaria levar pelos sentimentos sujos e podres de Voldemort.

- Agora menina sinta se ela entra em sintonia com você! – ordenou o monge sentando na cama da ruiva.

Ginny retirou cuidadosamente a espada da caixa. E a estudou detalhadamente. Logo que a pegou pode sentir um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

- Estou vendo que sim, você quer saber o nome da sua espada?

- Sim. - falou sem desviar o olhar da espada.

- Rosa sangrenta. E me parece que você pode ser chamada assim no templo, não é? Posso chamá-la assim, Rosa sangrenta?

"Rosa sangrenta" - repetiu mentalmente. Olhou para o velho e sorriu genuinamente. - Adorei o nome.

- Fico feliz. Agora me responda você tem tudo no seu malão?

- Sim eu tenho.

- Ainda não... Mas quando sair do templo você terá. Não falo só de roupas rosa sangrenta, mas de tudo que irá aprender. Agora vamos. Nosso trem nos espera.

Guardou cuidadosamente a espada dentro do malão e sem responder fez um gesto com a varinha e a mala flutuou, seguindo-os para fora do quarto.

O caminho até a estão em Hogsmeade foi tranqüila, tirando o fato de a ruiva ter visto seus pais e irmão correndo atrás do trem. É ela tinha razão em não despedir-se pessoalmente deles. Fechou os olhos tentando tirar a imagem de seus pais da cabeça, tinha que seguir em frente sozinha. A viagem até King's Cross foi relativamente calma.

Ao sair da estação Ginny se sentiu vigiada e suas forças desapareciam gradualmente. Ela então se virou lentamente para onde poderia estar a pessoa que a observava, mas Yan Shun a impediu de vê-la.

- Tenho certeza que é Voldemort... me observando. Estou sentindo minhas forças diminuírem.

- Não olhe para trás querida. – murmurou para ela. - continue andando. – alertou.

Ginny sentiu uma raiva crescer fortemente dentro de si. Shun segurou seu ombro a olhando penetrantemente e Ginny sentiu uma paz lhe invadir expulsando totalmente aquela raiva insana que lhe invadia.

Yan Shun, então se virou para os dois monges que estavam mais na ponta e falou algo que Ginny não entendeu. Os dois saíram e se misturaram na multidão.

- Querida Rosa sangrenta você tem que se controlar, não deixe que a raiva te domine. Ou você estará nos braços de Voldemort. Continue andando.

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça, e novamente voltou a seguir o seu tutor.

Ginny, então, percebeu dois fortes clarões e barulho de corpos caindo de uma altura considerável. Ela parou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Yan Shun a puxou com violência. Ela voltou a andar e foi então que uma voz magicamente ampliada invadiu o local.

- Ginevra! Aonde você pensa que vai? - perguntou Voldemort fazendo com que os trouxas não entendessem de onde vinha a voz. Os dois chineses retornaram para seus postos perto da comitiva.

- É ele senhor Shun, é ele! - disse desesperada. - nós temos que ajudar essas pessoas. Vamos voltar!

- Você é prioridade, querida Rosa sangrenta - continuou Yan Shun "olhando" de onde vinha a voz - se você sucumbir a ele será o fim.

Ginny agarrou com medo o braço direito de Yan Shun. - Não permita que eu volte. Não quero. Mas... temos que ajudá-los.

- Ginevra - continuou Voldemort, sua voz aumentada magicamente podia ser escutada perfeitamente por todos. Para o terror de Ginny, o bruxo desaparatou na frente dos dois. – Venha, não quero você entre os trouxas.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Ele viera buscá-la. Tremeu na base, tinha medo de sucumbir às vontades dele.

- Como vai Tom? Assustando criancinhas? - disse o velho chinês.

- Yan Shun! Pensei que você estivesse morto.

- Também pensei isso de você. Nessa sua vida totalmente destruidora, pensei que tivesse dado um fim na sua dor.

Ginny não pode evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, e uma dor lhe invadiu o coração. Não queria voltar e se tornar algo perverso. Deu um passo para trás ficando atrás de Yan.

- Vim pegar o que é meu! Ginevra é minha, devolva!

- Você perguntou isso a ela Tom? - pelo silencio de Voldemort Yan Shun entendeu que era um não - Bem então vamos perguntar. Minha querida você é um objeto e pertence a alguém?

Ginny desviou o olhar de Voldemort, tinha medo de encará-lo outra vez. Balançou a cabeça negativamente para Yan. Não queria de forma alguma voltar para os braços dele.

Parecia uma criança assustada quando fazia algo errado, tremia com medo de ser castigada.

- Ela não se acha um objeto e você está a assustando Tom.

- Ela não é problema seu Yan Shun. Ela sabe que vai ser castigada por sua insolência.

- Ela não é insolente, Tom. Ela quer ter o controle do seu destino. Como você o tem. Dê isso a ela – disse Yan enérgico

- VAMOS GINEVRA! – gritou impaciente não dando atenção ao que o velho chinês havia dito. - temos um império para governar, Lady das trevas - disse Voldemort lhe mostrando a mão.

- Não sabia, Tom, que você gostava de anjos. Ela não vai a lugar algum!

Ginny mordeu a boca em desespero. Agarrou-se ainda mais a Yan, tinha medo que Voldemort a convencesse a voltar. Sabia que estava fazendo uma cena ridícula, mas o medo era grande demais para se controlar. - Não vou com você, Tom. - respondeu fracamente.

- Você sabe como deve me chamar Ginevra. - disse venenosamente – AGORA ANDE! - o braço dele ainda estava estendido e a mão a chamava.

Ginny fraquejou por um momento, mas Yan Shun lhe dava forças. - Não vou, Voldemort. Já disse!

- Ginevra você é minha, eu estou triste que você não entenda isso. – falou suavemente. Tinha que usar outras manobras para que Ginny viesse para seu lado. - Quantas vezes lhe perdoei? Agora a única coisa que peço você se nega. Fique comigo.

Ginny sentiu novamente aquela ânsia de chorar, mas se controlou. – Afaste-se de mim. Não me obrigue a te machucar. - disse perigosamente.

- Com o que Ginny? - Voldemort falou se segurando para não rir.

- Fique longe. - sibilou olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis de Voldemort.

- Olha bem para mim e me diz o que sente quanto te beijo, quanto te toco? – o bruxo sabia que estava pegando no ponto fraco dela.

- Cala a boca. - retrucou para o moreno. Ginny cerrou os punhos, e Voldemort se sentiu sendo afastado alguns milímetros para trás. Mas ainda continuava perto.

- Vamos querida. O seu tempo aqui acabou. - disse Yan Shun puxando a ruiva pelo braço.

Ao descuido dos dois, Voldemort agarrou o pulso da ruiva. E Yan segurou o outro firmemente. Era o momento mais ridículo de sua vida. Estava sendo segurada pelos braços. De um lado Voldemort com uma vida de riqueza, porém cheia de trevas e maldade. Do outro Yan Shun tentando dar a chance de lutar pelo seu destino. Ginny se sentia totalmente dividida.

- Só você pode decidir por sua vida - disse Yan Shun agarrado ao pulso dela - se você se decidir ficar com ele eu solto, mas se não, não.

- Eu vou com você... - disse olhando diretamente para Voldemort e lhe lançando um sorriso fraco. - ... Yan Shun!

Ginny conseguiu se soltar e a comitiva de chineses e ela se puseram a correr. Voldemort berrava de ódio por causa dessa franca traição. Como ela ousava lhe dar um fora daqueles!

Ordenou que seus comensais fossem atrás deles. Mas já era tarde demais, Ginny e os outros já tinham sumido.

Voldemort se concentrou e focou na marca negra de Ginny. A ruiva sentiu a marca arder. Ela sabia que a marca retornara com força total. Gritou com força, seu braço queimava.

- Plataforma 50. Expresso oriente mágico – murmurou Voldemort. Ele começou a trotar por entre os trouxas, repelindo, com sua varinha, qualquer um que passava em sua frente. Pegaria sua amada nem que fosse a força.

Ginny pediu ajuda a Yan, aquela dor era insuportável. Ao se virar viu que Voldemort estava se aproximando e falou:

- Sr Shun. Ele está nos alcançando. – alertou o velho monge.

- Entre no vagão rápido - disse o velho ancião para todos.

Ginny seguiu um dos membros da comitiva que lhe mostrava o caminho que deveria seguir. E rapidamente entrou no vagão deixando Yan para trás.

Logo após o resto da comitiva entrar, as portas do vagão se fecharam. Voldemort batia com violência na porta trancada. Ele se ajeitou, pegou sua varinha e a apontou, mas não surtiu o efeito desejado. Ginny ficou olhando para ele pela janela. Não ria nem chorava, apenas olhava para ele.

Voldemort levantou os olhos e pode vê-la, o encarando. Ficou ainda mais possesso e Ginny sentia toda sua raiva.

- Adeus. - Ginny apenas mexeu a boca para Voldemort, sem que emitisse nenhum som. O trem começou a andar e Voldemort correu o acompanhando, não queria perdê-la.

- Não me deixe... - mexeu os lábios para a ruiva, mas nunca terminou, pois o trem ganhou velocidade levando consigo sua Ginevra.

( Continua... )

58


	5. La Familia Malfoy

Capitulo betado, viu gente!

Capitulo 5

_La_ família Malfoy.

Um ano se passara desde a fuga de Ginny. Parecia que ela estava sendo muito bem protegida, pois ninguém conseguia pegá-la de dentro do Templo. Mas Draco não tivera tanta sorte de fugir para um lugar onde a dor não o alcançasse. A vida não fora muito fácil para ele. Muito pelo contrário.

O treinamento que Draco teve com Voldemort, em Vardo, o tornou irreconhecível. A dor, o frio e o desespero de dois anos naquele lugar deixaram marcas profundas. O garoto mimado e inconseqüente dera lugar a um homem frio, sanguinário que sempre trouxera sucesso e êxito para seu Lorde. Mas havia um lado em Draco que ele tentava desesperadamente matar. Subjugar o lado em que desejava ardentemente ser feliz.

Era um lado muito pequeno, mas ainda existia em seu coração. Um lado que sabia muito bem do que precisava para aflorar de vez. Draco sabia que se a visse novamente e que se ela pedisse para parar, ele jogaria tudo para o alto e correria para seus braços. Mas não podia, ela já tinha dono. Um dono realmente perigoso e que a caçava incansavelmente. Draco sabia que uma hora, esse maldito dono conseguiria pôr as mãos na pele de marfim de sua amada e a tomaria para sempre.

Voldemort fazia questão que seus comensais repovoassem o mundo mágico. Por Merlin! Talvez por isso que Draco finalmente se rendera aos apelos de seus pais, dos Parkinson e até do próprio Lorde das Trevas, que estava achando toda a situação de Draco hilária. Ficara noivo de Pansy. E quem sabe teria um filho com ela, um puro sangue. Ele nunca poderia imaginar o quanto àquela garota poderia ficar chata, fresca e mimada. Mais do que na época de escola. Ela era a cópia perfeita da Sra. Parkinson. Mas Pansy tinha um ponto em seu favor. Ela era boa em manter as aparências , como também era ótima para as suas necessidades mais básicas.

Fora um pedido de noivado realmente muito estranho para ele. Draco tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão de extermínio nos Estados Unidos. Deveria matar o líder de uma célula rebelde de lá. Foi realmente fácil matá-lo. O líder era displicente e relaxado. Duas características imperdoáveis para um líder que deveria ficar nas sombras do novo governo, se não quisesse se juntar ao Potter. Draco havia adquirido a mesma mania de sua amada, cortava a cabeça de seus oponentes sem nenhuma compaixão e a entregava para o Lorde das Trevas, que fazia questão de colecionar todas as cabeças que seu mais novo Comensal lhe enviava.

Talvez tivesse se inspirado na coragem da própria garota que naquele dia fatídico, onde mais tarde se chamaria "a batalha de Hogsmeade", decapitara o comensal. Aquela cena fora manchete de todos os jornais bruxos, como "a garota que enfrentou o comensal". Ele lera em Vardo o jornal e depois tivera detalhes sórdidos do próprio Voldemort. Que se gabava de como sua futura esposa se tornara impiedosa, como ele gostava.

Mas agora não importava em quem ele se inspirara. Draco andava, em passos firmes e orgulhosos, em direção ao salão principal. Voldemort o esperava ansioso pelo presente que receberia do mais novo dos Malfoy. O jovem rapaz se fez presente no salão e em suas mãos carregava um belo embrulho. O Lorde ficava realmente contente quando as cabeças vinham embaladas em presente. E esse não seria diferente. Ao chegar mais perto de Voldemort, Draco percebera que o bruxo tinha companhia... Muita companhia.

Conhecia muito bem todas aquelas pessoas e não estava gostando nem um pouco da presença delas. Era um grupo que se formava basicamente por: seus pais, Lucius e Narcisa, Pansy e os pais dela. Draco realmente não queria ver ninguém ou falar com nenhum dos cinco, mas parecia que seria impossível fugir daquela conversa. Draco passou calado por entre todos e se abaixou perante a figura negra. Voldemort sorriu para ele; ninguém poderia imaginar que Draco pudesse ser tão eficiente.

- Trouxe o que te pedi, Draco? – Draco pode notar um tom quase imperceptível de felicidade e excitação. - Trouxe a cabeça de Dino Thomas?

- Sim Milorde. Aqui está – Draco estendeu o pacote.

Voldemort sorria doentiamente, quase parecia uma criança esperando seus presentes na manhã de natal. Quanto menos líderes rebeldes, maior seria suas chances de eliminar tais insetos que os acompanhavam. Ele então abriu a caixa e agarrou algo lá dentro. Levantou a mão lentamente e entre seus dedos estavam presos os cabelos de Dino. Voldemort ergueu, vitorioso, a cabeça decapitada do rebelde, como se fosse o seu melhor troféu.

- Perfeito mais uma vez, Draco. Parabéns por mais uma missão rápida e bem sucedida. – Voldemort o parabenizava. Para qualquer comensal esse seria o melhor dia de suas vidas, serem notados pelo grande bruxo das trevas, mas para Draco não fazia diferença. Por tantas vezes já tinha repetido essa cena. - Não estava enganado com relação a você! Era preciso apenas um treinamento mais rígido e você se tornou o melhor comensal de sua geração.

Pansy, ao ver aquilo, teve vontade de vomitar. Era grotesco como ficara a cabeça do jovem rapaz. As feições de Thomas pareciam que tinha sofrido bastante antes de morrer, os olhos permaneciam arregalados. A senhora Parkinson levou as mãos à boca. Como era possível um rapaz tão novo, como Draco, ser tão cruel. Cruel ao ponto de matar com requintes de crueldade. Já Narcisa, continuou impassiva.

Voldemort com um aceno da varinha fez a cabeça de Dino sumir e aparecer presa em um armário ao canto da sala, onde outras cabeças decapitadas jaziam empalhadas e com aquela expressão aterrorizada.

- Draco... Draco... eu estou tento reclamações de você. Se é que é possível alguém ter queixas de você.

- Posso saber que queixas são essas, Milorde? – perguntou se levantando e batendo na calça limpando traços de poeira. O Lorde precisava de elfos novos, esses estavam se mostrando uns incompetentes.

- Bem, há pessoas aqui que acham que você está na hora de se casar.

- É mesmo? - ergueu a sobrancelha olhando de relance para Pansy. Aquela menina se provara uma perfeita chata.

- Eu mesmo disse que você ainda é jovem e que tem muito que aproveitar com mulheres lindas, e de puro sangue não se esqueça. Mas acham que você deveria constituir família e nos dar lindos puros sangues Malfoy.

- Não acho que esteja preparado para casar tão novo e nem ter filhos... Milorde. - "muito menos com ela." – pensou.

Pansy já havia passado do estágio de ira para o de insanidade. Como assim? Ela estava pronta para ter filhos loirinhos e com o mesmo jeito de Draco, mas ele não estava? Ele queria era diversão as suas custas? Agora daria um basta e se casaria com ele, nem que ela precisasse levá-lo no laço!

- Draco! – exclamou furiosamente. - Nós namoramos há tanto tempo! Ainda estudávamos em Hogwarts! Isso foi na adolescência. – se controlou para não gritar. - Eu quero me casar, já!

- Pois é Pansy... querida. Concordo plenamente que estamos namorando a tempo demais. Mas isso não é assunto para tratarmos na frente de todos. Não queremos aborrecer o Lorde. - disse saindo, sendo seguido logo em seguida por Pansy. Não queria que aquela cena fosse presenciada por uma platéia.

Voldemort que não queria perder aquela ceninha patética de Pansy com Draco falou em um tom imperioso:

- Draco!

O loiro parou estático, respirou fundo. Virou-se devagar e encarou friamente o bruxo. Mais uma vez, Draco seria obrigado a acatar uma decisão que não era sua.

- Sim Milorde. Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

- Talvez realmente fosse à hora de vocês dois ficarem noivos. Assim a Srta Parkinson ficará feliz! – disse Voldemort meneando a cabeça em direção de Pansy e querendo dar um basta naquela conversinha ridícula. Mas mesmo assim, o Lorde das trevas continuava achando engraçadíssimo aquela conversa. Mas muito mais engraçada era a cara do loiro, suas bochechas se contraiam em puro ódio. E o Lorde adorava despertar esse sentimento nas pessoas.

- Sim Milorde... talvez, uma outra hora, poderemos marcar o noivado com uma festa a vossa altura, mas agora se me dão licença. Tenho coisas importantes para fazer.

Draco abaixou a cabeça pedindo permissão e saiu do salão principal, Pansy batia o pé querendo saber o que faria. Voldemort a enxotou da sala com um movimento da mão. Obedecendo a Voldemort, Pansy foi atrás do namorado.

Draco estava chegando ao quarto, finalmente poderia tomar um bom banho e relaxar na sua cama. Aqueles dias nos Estados Unidos foram cansativos por vários motivos. Ele teve que lidar com gente estúpida, metida a valente e a esperto e finalmente com o acéfalo do Dino Thomas. Agora o que mais precisava era dormir. Mas uma voz profundamente chata se fez presente. Fechou os olhos numa vã tentativa de que a mulher evaporasse de sua frente.

- Draquinho... – chamou empurrando a porta que Draco fizera questão de fechar em sua cara. Mas não ligou e entrou no quarto dele.

- O que você quer Pansy? Estou ocupado. – disse Draco com uma voz profundamente cansada e irritada.

- Você sabe o que eu quero! - disse abraçando o loiro por trás.

- Estou cansado. – suspirou tirando nada delicadamente os braços magrelos de sua namorada de perto de si. - acabei de chegar de viagem será que eu poderia descansar um pouco? Amanhã, talvez...

- Ai Draquinho... - disse a jovem Parkinson tirando a capa do loiro e jogando no chão. – eu fico aqui... Espero-te como toda boa cidadã tem que esperar por seu marido, para finalmente poder ter tocar... – deslizou as mãos pelo abdômen bem definido do namorado. - Deixa-me ficar só um pouquinho. - Draco fechou os olhos enquanto Pansy beijava seu pescoço.

A morena empurrou Draco para a cama, ele caiu deitado e permaneceu assim. Pansy faria todo o trabalho como na maioria das vezes em que não estava nem um pouco afim, a morena desabotoou as calças do comensal com certa voracidade. Draco fechou os olhos para não ver a cara da namorada. O seu corpo arfou em desejo, e a imagem de Ginny lhe veio à mente. Pensou sentir o perfume da ruiva e deixou escapar um sorriso, notado por Pansy. A morena estufou o peito, estava conseguindo arrancar alguma reação do futuro noivo. Mas essa festa que Pansy tanto queria ia acabar rápido. Antes que ela pudesse continuar Lucius entrou no quarto com rapidez, sem bater é claro, como sempre fazia. Sem um pingo de educação, comensais não tinham tempo para tais futilidades.

- Draco, eu gosta... - mas Lucius parou no meio da frase. A cena que presenciava era bastante comprometedora e com um sorriso enviesado continuou. - posso voltar outra hora.

Draco se apoio nos cotovelos meio zonzo para poder ver melhor seu pai, Pansy olhava para o seu futuro sogro, ainda de joelhos na cama e completamente vermelha.

- Está tudo bem pai. - disse fechando rapidamente a calça, sentando na cama. – Pansy, depois nós conversamos.

A garota se inclinou para frente e sem que o loiro conseguisse desviar a tempo depositou um selinho em sua boca. Pansy saiu muito vermelha de vergonha e realmente contrariada. Mas Lucius não se importou com isso. Aquela garota não passava de uma qualquer com um sobrenome puro sangue.

- Tem algo que você deveria saber. Algo que você vai estranhar.

- O que seria de tão importante? – Draco cruzou os braços olhando diretamente nos olhos do pai.

- Você tem uma irmã mais velha – Lucius continuava em pé. Era algo que Draco deveria saber a muito tempo. Essa filha era, comprovadamente, uma superdotada... não só de inteligência, mas de perspicácia e magia.

- Eu tenho o quê? - perguntou entre dentes, se levantou em um pulo. Ficou parado frente ao pai. Ele era uns poucos centímetros mais alto que ele.

- Exatamente que você ouviu! Você não é nenhum estúpido; não que eu saiba...

- Foi antes ou depois da minha mãe? - perguntou tentando se manter frio. Mas era praticamente impossível. O cretino do seu pai afirmara a ele que tinha uma amante!

- Foi antes... bem antes de me casar com a sua mãe. Foi um namoro intenso e cheio de revés. Ela era um tipo selvagem, aonde o limite ia muito além do céu. Mas também não quis saber de mim quando eu descobri a existência dessa garota.

- Menos pior. – disse - e onde está a bastarda?

- Não a chame assim! – colocou o dedo em riste bem no meio da cara do filho. - Seu moleque insolente.

- E como eu deveria chamá-la _papai_? - perguntou irônico, suas palavras transbordavam veneno.

- A mãe dela poderia ter se tornado a Sra. Malfoy. Mas ela preferiu sarcófagos a mim, assim que descobriu que eu matava por diversão.

- Hum... sei. Bom, e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- A sua irmã desapareceu depois que o Lorde assumiu o poder. Ela é totalmente contra ao atual governo. Igual a mãe dela. – ajeitou uma mecha loira lisissíma que caiu frente ao seu rosto. Odiava que ver seu cabelo desalinhado. - Já tentei contactar a família materna dela, um bando de nômades do deserdo do Saara, mas ninguém sabe o seu paradeiro e desconfio que se soubessem não me contariam.

- E dai? O que eu tenho realmente a ver com isso? – já até imaginava o que ele queria com todo aquele rodeio. Sabia muito bem que ele era o melhor em rastrear fugitivos.

- Simples Draco. Você terá que encontrá-la. – disse Lucius com uma voz monótona. Será que teria que desenhar para Draco o que ele queria?

Bingo! Seu pai era realmente previsível. Mas não, não procuraria a bastarda por vontade própria. Mas sabia que se não o fizesse Voldemort se meteria e acabaria sujando para seu lado.

- E por que eu? - Draco estava emburrado, se faria de difícil, quem sabe Lucius não arranjaria outro. Não sabia ao certo se era por ciúmes, não era mais o único herdeiro dos Malfoy. - mande outro! Um detetive de ponta de rua! Eu tenho trabalhos pendentes para Voldemort.

- O Lorde quer conhecê-la pessoalmente e tenho certeza de que ele te mandará para encontrá-la custe o que custar. Ela não pode ficar por aí!

- E por que o Lorde quer conhecê-la? Qual o interesse em cima de uma pessoa que ele nem conhece? Ou será que é você que quer tê-la para controlar os passos dela?

- A simples constatação de que ela é uma Malfoy não é suficiente?

- Está bem. Por enquanto vou engolir isso... mas não fique contente! Vou querer saber o motivo de tanta obstinação em procurá-la. Agora se me der licença... quero descansar. - disse abrindo a porta, um convite nada simpático para que seu pai se retirasse.

- Você não quer saber como ela é? Ou será que já sabe da fisionomia dela?

- Claro que não a conheço Lucius! Você ainda a via, durante todo esse tempo? Sim porque do jeito que você disse que ela fugia de você como os rebeldes fogem de uma batida rotineira.

- Claro que eu a via! – Lucius exclamou tão vivamente; por um instante Draco desejou que seu pai tivesse esse interesse por ele também. Mas logo passou, a raiva que sentia não deixava espaço para sentimentalismos baratos. - A última vez que a vi foi um mês antes da morte do Potter. Ela apareceu em uma das mansões, cheia de zanga. – Lucius estava ultrapassando da esfera normal de irritação que Draco conhecia. Parece que essa sua irmã mais velha conseguia tirar o frio Lucius Malfoy do sério.

- Entendo... você tem uma foto? - tentava se manter imparcial frente a figura gasta de seu progenitor.

- Tenho. - disse retirando de dentro de seu bolso uma foto e entregando-a ao filho. - o nome dela é Kalena.

- Certo. Vou fazer o possível. Agora quero ficar sozinho.

A foto era de uma linda mulher. Alta, morena, nariz fino e petulante e de olhos azuis acinzentados (marca registrada de todo Malfoy). Os cabelos dela eram compridos e de um negro nunca visto por ele. Eram brilhantes e sedosos. Ela aparentava ser bem mais velha que Draco.

Draco a observou sorrir docemente na foto. Um sorriso nada Malfoy. Parecia um sorriso sincero e sem nenhuma malícia. Do tipo que conseguia ver o que havia de melhor nas pessoas. Que acreditava que as pessoas eram capazes de fazer o bem. Sua meia irmã era muito bonita em todos os sentidos. Sentiu uma coisa estranha, queria sentir raiva dela por ser uma Malfoy, mas sentia o contrário. Mas não queria demonstrar para seu pai. Lucius era um infeliz que só conseguia destruir a vida dele. Depois de ver que seu serviço estava completo com Draco, ele queria arruinar com a vida dessa meia-irmã.

Lucius saiu de lá sem mais nem menos e deixou Draco com a foto da irmã. Draco empurrou a porta com força para fechá-la e assim poder dormir em paz.

- Ai! - gritou uma mulher de voz esganiçada. - Draquinho... você me machucou. - disse Pansy esfregando o nariz ao entrar novamente no quarto. Draco se jogou cansado em cima da cama e jogou longe a foto da irmã recém adquirida. Pelo visto, Draco não conseguiria dormir sozinho naquela noite.

§ \~*~/§

Os dias se passaram rápidos e foram se convertendo em semanas. Draco estava trabalhando com empenho para encontrar a irmã. Mas ela provara ser mais esperta que qualquer bruxo. Ele sempre voltava no ponto de partida que ela deixou. A casa dela; situada no centro de Londres. Era um apartamento grande e luxuoso. Só sabia que no dia que ela fugira por causa do novo regime, Kalena arrumou um enigma bem intrigante e astuto. No meio da sala estava milimetricamente centrado dois espelhos e no meio um bilhete com poucas palavras. Esse bilhete se resumia assim:

"Decepção. É só isso que se resume. Você pode me ver agora?"

Draco achou que fosse enlouquecer por causa dessa grande incógnita. Sua irmã provara que era muito mais inteligente do que se imaginava. Tinha passado um pente fino nos registro de saída, mas nada. Não havia registro nem com o nome Kalena Malfoy, e nem como Kalena Qadarf (que era o sobrenome da mãe dela). A não ser que ela tivesse pegado algum navio clandestino que partiam com um monte de gente amedrontada. Mas havia alguma coisa em Draco que achava que ela estava em Londres ainda. Mais uma vez ele foi até a casa dela. Tinha que ver os espelhos mais uma vez.

Novamente entrou no apartamento abandonado, Draco perdera as contas de quantas vezes fora até aquele apartamento. Ele conjurou uma poltrona e se sentou frente ao espelho, matutando o que seria aquele enigma. Para quem ela mandara aquilo. Draco ficava observando atentamente o espelho, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Dois espelhos colocados um na frente do outro. Apenas refletindo. Coçou a cabeça manhosamente e foi então que se lembrou. Um espelho refletia eternamente a mesma imagem. E se eram dois espelhos, um refletia o outro infinitamente. Assim enganando o espectador de que tinha mais espaço alem dos espelhos Draco então percebeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Claro, os espelhos apenas enganam! Todos acham que ela pode estar aí "mundo afora", mas não! – bateu levemente na testa. Como pudera ser tão burro. - Ela ainda está aqui, em Londres. Se escondendo no último lugar em que Lucius a procuraria.

"Garota esperta." – não pode deixar de pensar.

Draco saiu correndo deixando para trás os dois espelhos, o bilhete e a poltrona conjurada por ele. Agora era só ficar atento, ele a encontraria. Enquanto saía a procura dela se perguntava, se a encontrasse o que faria? Contaria para seu pai ou não? A curiosidade, acima de tudo o estava matando. Como será que ela era? Como será ter uma irmã mais velha?

Ele andava pelo beco diagonal tentando se acalmar. Seu coração palpitava descompassadamente, precisava se acalmar. Porque se o Lorde o visse completamente transtornado devido à descoberta, com certeza iria ser motivo de chacota. O Beco havia mudado tanto... parecia muito mais a Travessa do Tranco do que propriamente o Beco Diagonal. Foi então, mergulhado em lembranças de um beco diferente, que encontrou seu pai, sua tia e Severo.

- O que foi que aconteceu, Draco? - perguntou Severo olhando para o jovem. Parecia que Draco estava ligeiramente transtornado.

- Nada demais. Só andando! – disse Draco tentando esconder o real motivo de tanto transtorno - e vocês? O que fazem aqui?

- Viemos buscar alguns ingredientes para uma variante da poção do morto vivo. – continuou Severo dando a Draco uma chance de se recompor e esconder o motivo de tanta exaltação. – No carregamento não veio certos tipos de ingredientes e dizem que tem uma ótima loja com ingredientes raros. O dono é um sangue puro, porém os vendedores são sangues ruins...

- Poção do morto vivo? - fez uma careta. Não gostava daquela poção. – já ouvi falar dessa loja, mas nunca a visitei. Vou com vocês...

Draco foi junto com eles até a loja. Entrando, viu algo que o deixou ainda mais perturbado. A atendente. Apesar da moça não ser como na foto, havia algo nela que lhe prendera a atenção, não sabia exatamente o quê, mas a moça não lhe passara despercebido como tantas outras atendentes que vira na vida. Talvez fosse o mesmo sorriso doce de Kalena, mas ela sorria ao outro atendente, não sabia dizer. Mas quando viu o grupo que Draco estava, ela logo tratou de tirar o sorriso do rosto e foi atendê-los, sustentava um olhar sério.

§ \~*~/§

Realmente Kalena não fugiu para outro país, pois tinha certeza que seu pai não a procuraria em um lugar tão perto dele. Muito pelo contrário. Ele a procuraria em lugares longínquos e no deserto do Saara, pois a família de sua mãe era nômade. Mas não lá... Bem debaixo de seu nariz. Kalena nasceu no Egito. Ela era fruto de um namoro fora dos padrões. Sua mãe, uma tradutora e egiptóloga mágica, era uma amante de trouxas e nascidos trouxas. Uma mulher de fibra, determinada e alegre. Seu pai, um riquinho mimado e egocêntrico, era um milionário que tinha por prazer torturar a todos que ele achava serem inferiores a ele. Em outras palavras, um exemplo de Comensal da Morte. Rico, puro sangue, frio e calculista.

Mas agora não importava mais quem eram seus pais. Kalena era uma sobrevivente. E continuaria sendo. Ela se casara com um nascido trouxa, Richard Stuart, e era feliz com ele. Claro que faltava uma criança com a carinha de Richard, mas para Kalena era só uma questão de tempo. E também não poderia correr o risco de engravidar naquele país, onde um bruxo que se alto intitulava 'Lorde das Trevas' estava mandando e desmandando. Não, não queria que uma criança pura e inocente vivesse naquele lugar horripilante.

Kalena e o marido trabalhavam em uma lojinha bem escondida no Beco Diagonal. Era uma loja de ingredientes raros e de poções prontas. Kalena com medo que seu pai ou irmão pudesse aparecer por lá, sempre transfigurava certas partes do corpo que poderiam denunciá-la, como os olhos e o nariz fino e petulante, que ela herdara do pai, e um pouco o cabelo também, já que era bem liso.

Era um dia que parecia ser normal para os parâmetros daquele estranho casal. Mas aconteceu algo que fez com que Kalena perdesse completamente o rumo. Draco entrara na loja. O reconhecera imediatamente, eles nunca tiveram oportunidade de ficarem cara a cara e até duvidava que Lucius tivesse lhe contado sobre a existência de uma bastarda, mas ela sempre que tinha oportunidade observava de longe o meio irmão. Sempre tão bonito, mas agora com o passar dos anos Draco se tornara um homem belo, assim como o pai.

No entanto o loiro não estava sozinho. Com ele estavam Lucius, Bellatrix e Severo. Para Severo era uma espécie de afronte entrar em um estabelecimento como aquele. Ele era um expert em poções. Não havia motivos para entrar naquele lugar, mas não tinha jeito; era o único lugar que tinha tais ingredientes.

Kalena mascarou o medo, outro talento herdado do Malfoy, e se dirigiu aos clientes, torceu o nariz discretamente, era um bando de comensais sanguinários. Lucius olhava para tudo com o nariz típico da família Malfoy, empinado... Detestava lojas que ainda mantinham sangues-ruins como funcionários...

- Pois não, no que posso ajudá-los? – Kalena falava em uma voz baixa e temerosa.

Ela lançou um olhar a Richard para que ele não se descontrolasse. Bella se adiantou, também queria sair logo de lá. Aquela loja fedia a sangue ruim.

- Bem, estamos procurando alguns ingredientes para uma variante da poção de morto vivo, sangue ruim. Recebi ótimas indicações, apesar dos atendentes não serem de um nível agradável.

- Vieram ao local certo... – cerrou discretamente as mãos. Aquela mulher estava pedindo uma boa porrada, isso sim. - Se puderem me entregar a lista, eu posso arrumar rapidamente o que precisam.

Contudo resolveu ignorar os insultos, pois sabia exatamente com quem estava falando. Aquela mulher era uma bomba ambulante... Pronta para estourar. Não queria confusão com uma comensal de tão alto escalão.

Kalena pegou a lista na mão de Bella. A jovem estava com o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo e assim mostrando seu pescoço e uma marca de nascença. Era uma estrela de cinco pontas e um "M" meio torto no meio. Aquele penteado discreto fora o seu maior erro. Draco percebeu uma marca no pescoço da atendente. Mas não só Draco como também seu marido notaram a marca à mostra.

- Le. – chamou carinhosamente a mulher.

- Sim Richard? - disse não dando muita atenção para o marido e arrumando os ingredientes em ordem para empacotar.

- O cabelo. - disse discretamente como quem não quer nada. Draco desviou o olhar fingindo não ter visto nada. O jovem Malfoy percebeu que o atendente era tão observador quanto ele.

A jovem passou a mão pelo cabelo e notou que sua marca de nascença estava à mostra e imediatamente soltou o cabelo. Ela rezava para que nenhum dos Malfoy tivesse visto a marca, caso contrário, estaria perdida. Lucius não entendeu muito bem o motivo da advertência do sangue ruim, mas deixou de lado, pessoas daquela laia não eram certos da cabeça. Draco observou seu pai que ainda parecia confuso e abaixou a cabeça para que ele não comentasse nada consigo. Bella, assim como os outros, estava louca para sair de lá. Não agüentava ver dois sangues ruins sem dar de presente uma _cruciatus_ em cada. Mas havia algo de estranho na garota, talvez por isso, ela segurava seus instintos selvagens.

- Vai demorar muito? – exigiu impaciente.

- Não - disse Kalena humildemente - já estão todos...

- Ótimo. – Bella cortou a mulher. Tomando o embrulho e saiu do lugar. Não agüentava mais ficar ali naquele antro... Ela não pagara por nada. Aqueles dois estavam vivos para servi-los e não para receber.

Porém Draco ainda estava intrigado com aquela mulher. Além de tudo, da marca e da forma de sorrir, ela não reclamara por não receber. Severo já estava no portal de saída quando se virou e viu que Draco ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar olhando para o nada e disse:

- Vai ficar Draco?

- Vai indo na frente... – Draco se virou e encarou o antigo professor por alguns segundos. – quero ver se encontro algo para uma poção que estou fazendo.

Richard e Kalena trocaram olhares alarmados. Será que o jovem comensal tinha associado aquela marca? Em um ato de desespero, Richard falou baixo para sua esposa.

- Entra Le. Deixa que irei atendê-lo.

Kalena foi saindo bem devagar da sala para o laboratório, que ficava escondido por uma cortina decorada com símbolos místicos, mas estava com medo de que Draco pudesse machucar seu marido por causa dela.

Severo concordou com a cabeça e saiu, deixando apenas Draco e Richard sozinhos. Draco olhou de canto de olho e viu que Snape já tinha ido com os outros. Virou-se para falar com a mulher, mas encontrou apenas o homem a sua frente então disse imperiosamente:

- Chame sua mulher. – o loiro segurava firmemente a varinha dentro do bolso. Um comensal sempre está vigilante. Caso contrário ele viraria a presa. - Agora!

- Eu posso atendê-lo com a mesma eficiência. É só dizer o que deseja – o homem o encarava. Não tinha medo daquele comensalzinho. Se pudesse o quebraria em um milhão de pedacinhos cada osso daquele cretino.

- Acho que você não sabe com quem esta falando, sangue ruim. – sibilou. Richard podia sentir todo o veneno que Draco exalava. - Chame-a agora.

- O que quer com ela? – perguntou. Estava disposto a enfrentá-lo para proteger sua mulher se fosse preciso. Ele não tocaria em sua esposa, só por cima de seu cadáver.

Draco gargalhou. Aquele sangue ruim realmente não sabia com quem estava falando

- Meu assunto é com ela trouxa. Agora a chame antes que eu perca o resto da minha minúscula paciência.

- Deixe-a em paz! Não fizemos nada contra vocês. Por que nos persegue?

- Acho que você não me ouviu direito, sangue ruim... – se inclinou no balcão, os dois homens sustentavam um olhar duro. - Chame-a ou eu mesmo o farei. - o loiro sacou a varinha do bolso tão rapidamente que Richard não teve tempo de reagir. E agora era tarde demais, Draco mantinha firmemente sua varinha apontada para o coração daquele verme imundo. Se aquele atendente não a chamasse, ele ia estuporá-lo e depois iria atrás da garota.

- PAREM! – gritou desesperada, tinha assistindo a tudo no portal do laboratório. Estava francamente amedrontada, mas nem por isso deixou de correr e se colocar em frente do marido como se fosse um escudo. - o que deseja senhor Malfoy?

- Quero ver aquela marca! - disse Draco autoritário. Tinha quase certeza que a tal de "Le" era Kalena, sua irmã.

- Que marca? Não tenho marca nenhuma! Não sou uma cidadã. - disse Kalena se fazendo de desentendida. Se fosse convincente iria enrolar Draco.

- Não se faça de estúpida. Mostre-me! – mesmo com a possibilidade de aquela moça ser sua irmã Draco não moveu um músculo, a varinha permanecia inabalada, voltada para os dois sangues-ruins.

- Eu já disse senhor. - continuou falando com uma voz enfadonha e mostrando o braço esquerdo - não há marca aqui!

- Ai não há mesmo. – semicerrou os olhos em pura impaciência. - Acha que sou o que? Um idiota? Pois saiba que não! Eu disse que quero ver a marca... Em seu pescoço. E quero ver isso agora!

- Não - disse Kalena começando a chorar. Ele tinha visto a sua marca de nascença. A maldita marca que todo Malfoy nascia. Richard apertou a cintura da mulher, tentando lhe fornecer um pouco de conforto e segurança.

- Não o que? Quer que eu mesmo o faça? Se quiser é só pedir. – continuou Draco. A sua voz pingava veneno e sadismo.

- Draco por favor... – sua voz saia num sussurro quase inaudível. - Eu te imploro. Você não é o Lucius. Não há necessidade... quase que patológica, de ficar me perseguindo... - Kalena tremia levemente.

Ela sabia da fama que Draco tinha. Seu irmão era cruel em todos os aspectos. Contudo havia algo nela que conseguia ver por trás daqueles olhos frios, um fio de esperança de regeneração. Draco semicerrou ainda mais os olhos, então ela sabia seu primeiro nome. Do que mais aquela bastarda sabia dele?

- Exatamente por isso. Porque se eu fosse parecido com ele, você estaria perdida. Então? Vai me mostrar ou não? Ou será que terei que usar mágica para isso? – ele armou a sua varinha. Se ela o desobedecesse, ele não hesitaria a forçá-la.

- Draco... – Kalena saiu de trás do balcão e foi se aproximando lentamente de seu irmão. Ele precisava saber como ela era. – Eu não quero pactuar com uma sociedade que mata indiscriminadamente. A minha mãe não me criou para isso. Eu não sou uma fábrica com o único objetivo de ter filhos. Sou muito maior que isso! Sou melhor que isso...

- Só queria tirar uma dúvida e a confirmação da marca já era o bastante. Mas você preferiu pelo jeito mais difícil e já respondeu por si só. - disse abaixando a varinha e dando as costas para a mulher rumou para a porta, mas Kalena correu e o impediu. Tinha que perguntar.

- Você vai contar a ele? - disse Kalena preocupada e tocando levemente no ombro de seu irmão, o impedindo de sair.

- Não se preocupe. – Draco deu um olhar significativo para ela e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. A tempo de impedir que seu pai entrasse novamente na loja a sua procura.

Merda. Era mesmo sua meia irmã. E agora? Estava totalmente sem rumo.

Kalena viu seu irmão saindo da loja. Estava com medo que ele contasse para Lucius sobre seu real paradeiro assim que ele o encontrasse. Olhou para Richard temerosa. Será que era hora deles fugirem para outro país? Talvez eles fossem para a casa de seu tio e de lá... O deserto seria um ótimo esconderijo.

§ \~*~/§

Draco estava em um turbilhão de sentimentos. Era ela! Apesar de tanta transfiguração, continuava sendo ela. O sorriso que ela dera antes de entrar. A marca... Será que deveria contar onde sua irmã estava para Lucius? Mas uma coisa era certa, Kalena estava com medo de Lucius. Draco gostara do jeito dela. Ela era uma pessoa extremamente inteligente, determinada. Sacudiu a cabeça, tinha que pensar com a cabeça.

- DRACO! - gritou Lucius o olhando feio. Draco saiu do transe e encarou o pai. - está pronto para aparatar?

- Vou para outro lugar. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu ainda tenho que encontrar a bastardinha que você fez!

- Eu já falei... – o loiro mais velho trincou os dentes. - Não chame Kalena de... bastarda! – sibilou para o filho enquanto apertava violentamente o braço dele.

- Que seja! – respondeu indiferente. Queria era mandar seu pai para o inferno junto com os outros comensais e Voldemort.

- A sua mãe quer saber se você vai vê-la ainda hoje.

- Não sei. Mas não me esperem para jantar. - disse puxando o braço com força e logo em seguida aparatou.

Draco desaparatou perto de uma casa grande no litoral sul do Reino Unido. Mas ele não entrou. Caminhou em passos lentos até a beira de um penhasco próximo a sua casa. O mar batia furiosamente nas grandes rochas pontudas. Queria poder pensar no que faria com sua irmã. Ela era tão diferente dele. No entanto uma coisa era certa, eles precisavam conversar, mas não sabia como. Talvez se a procurasse sozinho... Talvez se mostrasse que o atual regime era o melhor para eles, os bruxos... Eram tantas perguntas, mas tinha a certeza absoluta que ela não concordaria em falar com um comensal da morte. Assim, de cara. E o marido dela então, nem se fala.

Draco tinha certeza que era um sangue ruim. O cara fedia a sangue ruim a quilômetros. Ele, sim, seria um grande problema que tinha que ser resolvido. Mas como, ele não sabia. Pois se ele o matasse, a irmã com certeza não ia gostar e tudo iria pelo ralo.

Teria que pôr toda a sua boa educação e tentar conversar com ela de forma civilizada e gentil. Seu estilo comensal não cairia bem para aquela conversa. Draco ficou vendo o mar bater cada vez mais forte. Será que seria uma boa trazê-la para sua casa para conversar? Ele queria tanto vê-la sem toda aquela transfiguração. Com certeza, ela herdara uma beleza indescritível.

Mas ela não aceitaria vir de bom grado, não depois de tanta ameaça que ele fez contra o sangue ruim. Teria que forçá-la... Não, seria praticamente um seqüestro. E mesmo que não quisesse admitir, até que não era má idéia ter uma irmã. Alguém com quem conversar sem ser cobrado, alguém que pudesse vê-lo sem aquela máscara de frieza, não ser julgado como sempre fora.

Draco lutava uma batalha interior. Não sabia como se aproximaria de sua irmã, mas precisava tanto falar com ela. Resolveu esperar; talvez quando a poeira abaixasse. Talvez ela abaixasse a guarda e quem sabe o escutaria. Todo mundo não fala que o tempo é o melhor remédio? Ele iria dar um tempo e assim os dois poderiam ter uma conversa decente e então iria tentar convencê-la a abandonar aquele sangue ruim. Kalena merecia coisa melhor que aquilo. Um Malfoy merece sempre o melhor.

E em pensar no sangue ruim, marido de Kalena, lhe veio mais um problema. E Draco sabia que era um grande problema. Porque se seu pai descobrisse que uma Malfoy era casada com um sangue ruim... não sabia do que ele seria capaz. Quer dizer, sabia muito bem o que ele faria e sua irmã não ia gostar nada, nada.

Já era tarde, ele tinha ficado horas sentado no penhasco, pensando em uma estratégia para se aproximar da meia irmã. Draco resolvera se deitar, toda aquela proximidade com um sangue ruim lhe causava náuseas e a fome fugiu como os bruxos covardes que morriam de medo dele e seus companheiros de causa, estavam fazendo nesse exato momento. Mas o jeito de se aproximar de sua irmã não saía de sua cabeça. Draco bocejou... Estava cansado e resolveu dormir por ali mesmo, queria distância de Pansy e principalmente de Voldemort. Caminhou lentamente rumo a sua casa.

A casa estava meio abandonada, meio não, completamente abandonada. Eram poucas às vezes em que ele pisava seus lindos pezinhos ali. Os poucos móveis por ali estavam todos empoeirados; ele subiu sem se importar para o seu quarto. A porta rangeu implorando por lubrificação, definitivamente, se resolvesse morar por ali teria que fazer muitas reformas. No quarto principal tinha apenas uma cama velha, o colchão estava furado pelas traças. O loiro fez um feitiço rápido e conseguiu dar um jeito no colchão. O bruxo se jogou de qualquer jeito na cama. Que podia ser velha, mas até que era macia. O seu peso fez a cama ranger, virou para o lado buscando uma posição agradável, e pegou no sono rapidamente.

§ \~*~/§

No outro dia Kalena e Richard estavam dando passos decididos pelo Beco Diagonal afora. Deixando para trás a sua loja. Nem ela e nem Richard tinha conseguido dormir, pois estavam bolando uma rota de fuga segura para os dois. Nenhum dos dois carregava malas ou sacolas. Eles tinham que ir sem nada. Precisavam passar despercebidos. Ela ia fugir com Richard de qualquer forma e para bem longe da Europa.

Draco acordou com uma estranha sensação. Ele não conseguia entender o por que dela. Algo lhe dizia que sua irmã iria fugir da Inglaterra o mais rápido possível. Claro, ela sabia que ele teria que contar a Lucius sobre seu paradeiro. E ele tinha deixado bem claro que não a deixaria em paz. Se ele estivesse em seu lugar, também faria o mesmo. Quanto mais ele tentava afastar esse pensamento, mais ele ficava forte. Então finalmente ouviu a sua intuição. Levantou da cama em um pulo, colocou sua capa rapidamente. Ele tinha que vê-la agora, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ao chegar ao Beco, Draco saiu desembestado até a loja de sua irmã. Talvez ainda a encontraria, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi uma plaqueta anunciando que estava fechado. Aquela sensação estava cada vez mais forte. Ele tinha a absoluta certeza que ela estava fazendo uma besteira. Então deu três batidas secas na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Bateu novamente, só que mais forte.

- Merda! – xingou irritado. - Merda... ela não tá... para onde ela foi?

Uma velha senhora que estava sentada do outro lado da rua via o desespero de Draco e abriu um sorriso cheio de buracos.

- O senhor está procurando o casal?

- Sim... estou sua velha! Você os viu?

- Sim... sim. Eu os vi. Saíram. Se me permitir um parêntese, eles estavam bastante nervosos.

- Por Merlin... ela vai fugir. – falou mais para si do que para a velha senhora.

- Não me parece que iriam fugir, sabe. – a senhora tinha uma voz um tanto sonhadora e parecia meio dispersa. - Foram com a roupa do corpo.

- Eu lhe perguntei alguma coisa, velha? Suma da minha vista!

A velha agarrou com uma certa brutalidade o gato que brincava com sua meia velha e esburacada e saiu rapidamente, bufando. Ela achou sinceramente que iria ganhar algo em troca por ter falado sobre o casal. Mas ao invés disso, ela recebeu um carão. Draco, depois de ter ouvido a confirmação de que Kalena tinha saído com o sangue ruim, ficou ainda mais apreensivo.

- Pensa Draco, pensa... – esfregou as têmporas. Precisava pensar rápido.

§ \~*~/§

O jovem casal tinha conseguido chegar ao porto. Eles sabiam que era uma viagem cheia de dificuldades e que os comensais se divertiam às custas de gente amedrontada. Mas se tivesse sorte, muita sorte, eles chegariam a salvos no porto de Rabat, em Marrocos, onde Richard tinha conhecidos, que já estavam providenciando um barco discreto que seguiria com os dois pelo Mar Mediterrâneo, onde desembarcariam em um porto clandestino em Alexandria. E de lá entraria em contato com a família materna de Kalena.

No porto, Kalena e Richard estavam enfileirados para pegar um dos poucos navios que saiam para lá. Foi uma dificuldade conseguir aquele tíquete. De lá os dois iriam para o mais longe possível de qualquer Malfoy. Para assim chegar ao Egito, onde teriam uma vida repleta de paz. Era o que eles esperavam.

§ \~*~/§

Draco ainda estava transtornado andando de um lado para o outro na porta da loja. Ela ia fugir e ele nem sabia por onde começar. Como poderia ser tão burro! Ele deveria ter carregado-a a força para a sua casa de praia. Draco respirou fundo. Não poderia se desesperar nesse momento.

- Ela não tem como aparatar sem ser descoberta... ela não tem permissão. Nem usar pó de flú... Porque também está sendo vigiado. O único meio seria... – "pensa Draco, pensa."- O PORTO! - gritou desesperado.

Draco então desaparatou para o porto. Ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que Kalena estava lá. Ele não estranhou com o que viu quando desaparatou. O cais estava cheio de pessoas desesperadas e amedrontadas com a Era das Trevas que estava começando. Estavam tentando partir pelo único meio que sobrava, não se importavam com o perigo.

"Bando de covardes, sangues ruins. Nem para morrer, são dignos." – pensou fazendo careta.

O loiro passou despercebido. Afinal de contas quase nunca ia para um ataque com o rosto limpo, era sempre aquela máscara e a capa preta. Agora estava apenas com um conjunto preto discreto e o cabelo loiro um pouco bagunçado pelo vento. Algumas pessoas, na maioria mulheres, lhe lançavam olhares, mas não por terem o reconhecido e sim por que sua beleza chamava atenção. Não pode evitar estufar o peito em orgulho.

Draco estreitou os olhos, apreensivo para aquela multidão. Para ver se conseguia encontrá-la. Mas não foi possível. Ele começou a andar. Eram tantas pessoas que, sem se importar, começou a empurrá-las para o lado. Tinha que encontrá-la nem que para isso ele jogasse no chão a todos que estavam fugindo. Depois de passar por um monte de gente amedrontada foi que viu o sangue ruim do marido de sua irmã na fila. Ele estava atrás de uma mulher miudinha e meio corcunda. Se ele estava lá partindo, ela também estaria indo embora junto com ele! Esperou por alguns segundos, onde estaria sua irmã. A mulher corcunda olhou para trás e seus olhos preocupados se encontraram com os de Richard que lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

Draco deu um sorriso de escárnio. "Peguei-te mulher."

O jovem Malfoy se apressou, eles já estavam quase entrando no navio. Se ele a perdesse agora, não a encontraria nunca mais. E sem contar que havia uma "pequena diversão" com aquele bando de desesperados. Ele então, se espremeu entre as pessoas para poder pegá-la. Ele foi se aproximando do casal um tanto exótico, eles seriam os próximos a embarcarem e, com uma força um pouco exagerada, pegou no braço da mulher que estava na frente do sangue ruim e saiu puxando-a para fora da fila.

§ \~*~/§

O casal já estava quase entrando no navio. Em breve, Kalena e Richard poderiam respirar aliviados novamente. Nenhum dos dois sentia medo, pois o amor que sentiam um pelo outro supria qualquer temor. Para ela seria um alívio ver que Richard não seria ferido. Já Richard, seria um alívio, pois nenhum daqueles dois comensais, que era o pai e irmão de Kalena, tocaria nela. Os dois ouviram, ao longe, gritos e resmungos de pessoas sendo derrubadas, mas não deram importância.

Estavam perto demais da tão esperada liberdade para querer arranjar confusão com algum furão de fila. O casal seria os próximos a embarcar. Kalena soltou um sorriso para o seu marido, mas isso foi antes do pesadelo começar. Um braço alvo e forte puxou de uma vez só Kalena. O rapaz deu um sorriso insano. Richard sabia quem era. Era Draco, o irmão.

- Te encontrei. Agora vamos!

- Me larga, Draco! - disse a mulher corcunda.

- Como se você achasse que isso fosse realmente acontecer. - segurou mais forte o braço dela, para que não escapasse. E sem qualquer pingo de educação ou cuidado começou a arrastá-la para longe do navio.

Richard saiu atrás deles. Não iria permitir que Draco levasse sua esposa para longe dele. Não ia permitir! Preferia sair no braço com aquele moleque que se achava muito importante, só porque era um comensal.

- Largue-a seu pequeno merdinha. Ela não é nada sua! - exigiu Richard – se quer brigar, me encara moleque.

Porém Richard não poderia adivinhar o que aconteceria depois. Draco ainda segurando o braço da irmã com força se virou e acertou um soco no nariz do cunhado. Richard já ia retrucar, mas Draco se pós a trotar com a sua irmã em seu encalço. Não a deixaria partir naquele navio.

-Vamos, antes que te achem!

Richard foi atrás de Draco, mas foi surpreendido. O jovem comensal pegou a sua varinha com a mão vazia no bolso interno de sua capa. Apontou-a para Richard, aquele sangue ruim era insolente, pensou Draco, e disse entre dentes:

- Desapareça da vida de Kalena. – depois de dizer aquilo bem nas fuças do jovem rapaz pegou Kalena, que se debatia feito uma louca. Segurou-a num abraço nada reconfortante e apertando-a contra si desaparatou.

- NÃO! – gritou um moreno desesperado. Sua mulher tinha sido seqüestrada pelo próprio irmão.

§ \~*~/§

Os dois aparataram na casa de praia de Draco. Ele pode respirar mais uma vez aliviado. Tinha conseguido pegá-la antes que partisse naquele maldito navio. Não queria nem imaginar se algum outro comensal a tivesse encontrado. Mas ele pode ver nos olhos negros e transfigurados de Kalena que ela não estava nenhum pouco feliz. Mas ela iria entendê-lo. Ele fez tudo àquilo para protegê-la.

- Tire essa cara ridícula, você está horrível! – exigiu. Kalena lhe lançou um olhar furioso e ao mesmo tempo magoado. Olhou para o relógio, de qualquer forma o efeito da transfiguração acabaria a qualquer momento mesmo. Sem dizer qualquer palavra seu corpo foi se esticando e aquela corcunda horrível desapareceu e ela voltou a sua forma normal. Aquela que ele tinha visto na loja em que trabalhava.

Kalena estava furiosa com ele. Ela era dona do próprio nariz. Não ia permitir que nenhum frangote de cabelos desbotados a impedisse de ficar com o seu Richard. E tinha mais... muito mais. Quem era Draco para dizer tamanha barbárie? Richard era seu marido e Draco tinha que respeitá-lo. Ela nunca pediu para ser uma Malfoy.

Kalena sempre fez de tudo para se manter longe daquela família de malucos. Ela não conseguia entender por que Draco a arrastou até lá. Será que Lucius estava ali? Esperando-a? Kalena começou a olhar para qualquer canto escuro, pois se Lucius estivesse lá... ela tinha que correr... e correr bastante.

Draco ficou sem graça não tinha a intenção que sua voz saísse autoritária, mas estava acostumado com aquele tom de comensal. Mas tinha que explicar os motivos de tirá-la daquela fila... ele não iria se perdoar se a machucassem. Respirou fundo tentando controlar seu tom de voz.

- Olha Kalena, precisamos conver... - mas Draco não pode terminar; Kalena lhe deu um tapa na cara, pegando-o desprevenido.

- Nunca mais ouse tocar no meu marido! Seu... seu...

Draco podia ver a fúria nos olhos dela, uma sombra acinzentada e gélida passou por aqueles olhos falsos. Definitivamente ela era uma Malfoy.

- Você ficou louca? - esbravejou massageando o rosto. Ela tinha a mão pesada – eu tinha que conversar contigo, sua maluca.

- Mas eu não quero falar com você! Nem com você e nem com Lucius! Que com certeza deve estar se esgueirando em algum canto escuro.

Draco pode perceber que sua irmã morria de medo de Lucius. Chegava a ser irracional o medo e o ódio de Kalena, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas porque ela tinha tanto medo e ódio contra uma pessoa que ela mal conhecia? Ele não fazia a menor idéia disso. Ou será que não conhecia essa história direito? Ele ia descobrir.

- Você está vendo o Lucius aqui por acaso? - disse abrindo os braços e mostrando o lugar sujo e abandonado. Ela estava completamente irracional.

- Não! Mas...

- Mas o que? Lucius nem sonha que eu tenho essa casa.

- Olha só Draco – disse Kalena se aproximando de seu irmão. Talvez se ela mostrasse que não tinha o menor interesse de ser uma Malfoy, seu irmão a liberasse - por anos eu fiquei distante de vocês. Não sentia vontade nenhuma de conhecê-los e você sabe o por que?

- Imagino... mas me diga. Sacie a minha curiosidade.

- Eu não quero ser uma Malfoy! Tenho nojo desse nome que sou obrigada a lembrar! Será que fui bem clara? – a mulher mantinha as mãos na cintura de forma autoritária, fez uma careta, não pode deixar de fazer uma pequena associação da cena com a sangue ruim da Granger que sempre quando discutiam ela fazia aquela pose.

- Como água cristalina. – ironizou. - Mas nós temos um pequeno probleminha...

- E qual seria Sr. Malfoy?

- Nosso querido papaizinho me incumbiu de te encontrar! E pelo que eu saiba... te encontrei... ele está louco atrás da filhinha querida.

- Ele não é meu pai! – esbravejou furiosa, apontando o dedo indicador para ele, continuou. – Que isso não se repita.

- Tá bom. Até parece que você não é minha irmã.

- O que você quer comigo, Malfoy? – disse em um tom formal demais. Kalena queria mostrar a Draco que ele era um estranho para ela.

Aquele tom formal o estava matando. Será que ela não reconhecia que eram irmãos? Sempre quis ter um irmão, mas nem Lucius e nem Narcisa achavam que era necessário pôr no mundo outro Malfoy. Draco já era o suficiente. E agora ele ganha de presente uma irmã e ela nem o chama pelo nome?! Isso era de doer lá no fundo. Ele, então abaixou a cabeça. Queria reunir toda a sua coragem para exprimir aquele sentimento.

- Só queria falar contigo... conversar. E quem sabe conhecer melhor minha... i..irmã....

- Você não vai contar a ele onde estou?

- Não. Se bem que ele tá desesperado por causa da filhinha dele.

- Eu juro que não entendo a cabeça do Malfoy. - disse Kalena se pondo a andar de um lado para outro - um dia ele diz que eu não era a sua filha e depois fica me caçando feito um louco?

- É... aquela cabeça é meio desequilibrada... - disse dando um sorrisinho. - mas não... não vou contar nada, por enquanto. Como eu disse antes, só queria matar minha curiosidade sobre você.

Kalena o encarou mais uma vez. Se era curiosidade que ele tinha, então já havia sanado essa curiosidade.

- Matou a sua curiosidade? Porque eu ainda tenho que encontrar o MEU marido. Você lembra dele?

- Ah sim... – Draco não dera atenção para a última parte que Kalena falou – outra coisa. Meu pai não vai descansar enquanto não te encontrar. Só queria que você soubesse...

- O problema é que ele é tão absurdamente bruxo que nem deu conta de decifrar um enigma tão fácil! Ao contrario de você.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. Realmente ele não costuma pensar com a cabeça de cima... De qualquer forma, está avisada. Tome cuidado.

- Você sabe que eu posso perfeitamente ir para o Brasil ou para o Egito. Lá as garras pútridas do seu Lorde não alcançam. E nessa conta inclui Lucius.

Draco cerrou os olhos perigosamente. Ela era bem pretensiosa e rebelde. Duas qualidades condenáveis atualmente.

- Se eu quisesse te fazer mal já teria feito há muito tempo, amadora de sangues ruim. Está avisada, agora eu te levo pra casa, antes que possam nos rastrear.

- Sou uma amadora de nascidos trouxas com muito orgulho, sim senhor! Eu uso o meu músculo cerebral para discernir o que é ou não é bom para mim. Ao contrário de você que o deixa atrofiar!

- Cala sua boca traidora! – cruzou os braços parecendo uma criança mimada.

- Cala a boca você, seu engomadinho! Engraçado, você realmente é teu pai escrito! Não se parece em nada com Narcisa. Se quer mesmo saber, uma vez, no enterro de minha mãe, ela perguntou o motivo de tanto ódio e de recusar a ajuda de Abraxa. De me distanciar de todos os Malfoy. - disse Kalena olhando as duas pedras de gelo que eram os olhos de seu irmão.

- Minha mãe foi ao enterro da sua? - perguntou intrigado, Narcisa não se encaixava no papel de mulher solidária para com outros com quem não tenham nada a oferecer.

- Ela queria me conhecer. Queria saber como eu era. Mas acho que ela se decepcionou, ela achou que eu ia reclamar o meu lugar de primogênita da família Malfoy.

- Entendo... sabe... – recomeçou a falar em seu tom normal, como quem não quer nada. - sempre quis ter uma irmã... - murmurou mais para si do que para Kalena. - bom... acho melhor irmos, seu marido deve estar preocupado... e não quero ser um homem morto.

Kalena se desarmou na hora. Toda a sua estratégia de mulher durona, que tanto treinava, foi para o chão. Aquela vontade que sempre teve, desde quando descobriu que tinha um meio irmão, de abraçá-lo veio à tona. Apesar das proezas dele banhadas de sangue relatadas no jornal, Draco continuava o mesmo menino necessitado de carinho, reconhecimento e compreensão que conheceu no Beco e no colégio ainda na adolescência. Ela nunca odiou Draco, nem por um segundo em toda sua vida. E agora, ele estava lá... doido para conhecê-la e ela estava bancando a rebelde e inconformada. Seu irmão não merecia ser o alvo de toda sua raiva e frustração. Mas sim Lucius.

- Pensei que quisesse saber mais sobre mim... – lançou um sorriso tímido e totalmente desarmado para o loiro.

- E o seu marido?

- Richard deve estar na loja.

- Você responderia? – cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo a olhando divertido.

- Depende do que você perguntar sobre mim. Tenta e você descobre até onde pode entrar.

Draco tentou esboçar um sorriso, tanto tempo que não dava um sorriso. A família Malfoy não dava sorrisos... não demonstrava nenhum tipo de sentimento que não fosse ira ou indiferença.

- Sente-se... - disse fazendo um movimento com a varinha e duas cadeiras apareceram.

- Vamos à entrevista - Kalena se sentou. Ela deu um sorriso que nenhum Malfoy daria.

- Ok... então...- parou um instante, queria perguntar tanta coisa que não sabia por onde começar. - soube que você é uma bruxa muito talentosa em poções... onde estudou? Em Hogwarts?

Draco sabia que era uma pergunta imbecil, mas não resistiu. Se ela for realmente de Hogwarts significava que ela já o conhecia. E ele, obtuso que era, não conseguiu enxergá-la.

- Sim estudei em Hogwarts. Vi muito você fazendo gracinha... sendo grosso e mal educado. E sabe por que eu tenho essa impressão? Porque fui da grifinória... feito a minha mãe.

- Grifinória? Um Malfoy na grifinória... credo! - fez cara de nojo. - desculpe. - acrescentou rapidamente ao ver a cara de poucos amigos da irmã. - se bem que a grifinória tem pessoas interessantes... conheci uma garota maravilhosa de lá... – balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos. - mas isso não vem ao caso.

Antes que Kalena falasse algo, Draco se adiantou. Não queria levar outro carão ou perguntas indesejadas vindas de sua irmã.

- E como era sua mãe?

- A minha mãe? Ela era uma mulher realmente muito bonita não só por fora, mas principalmente por dentro. Ela tinha cabelos e olhos negros. Ela era egiptóloga mágica e de família nômade. Até eu completar meus onze anos eu vivia com toda a minha família, viajando. Mas aí veio a carta, tenho a cidadania inglesa, e tive que ir para Hogwarts.

- Certo... e meu pai? Costumava te visitar? Ajudava vocês no que precisassem?

- Quem? Lucius? Não... ele não me reconheceu quando vim comprar o meu material pela primeira vez. Fui toda sorridente pra ele. Ele era meu pai, afinal de contas. – suspirou triste. – Eu era tão ingênua, apenas uma criança ansiosa para conhecer o pai. Eu até o abracei, mas ele me chamou de sangue ruim e me empurrou. Eu caí. Depois que ele viu a minha mãe foi que percebeu o terrível engano. Mas tinha feito o estrago. Fiquei com medo dele... e depois...

- Ahn... certo. Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro... é só falar. – Draco notou quando ela disfarçadamente limpou uma pequena lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

- Será que... você poderia ficar em sua forma normal? - a curiosidade estava gritando dentro dele.

- Mas é claro. Desculpa. Eu me esqueci de voltar ao normal - disse ela pegando um frasquinho com um liquido amarelo. Então tomou.

Draco observou Kalena se transfigurar para sua forma normal aos poucos, os cabelos de Kalena era tão lisos quanto o dele, porém negros como a noite e batia na altura da cintura. Os olhos eram expressivos e azuis acinzentados. Apesar de morena, ela tinha todos os traços finos e elegantes que um Malfoy tinha. Ele esboçou um sorriso de contentamento. Sua irmã não era tão diferente dele. E isso contava pontos para ela.

- Mesmo que você não queira... tem a forma de um Malfoy. Linda como o irmão, modéstia parte.

Kalena dera mais um de seus sorrisos. Até parece que Draco era modesto... Só se o padrão que ele adotara for a de um pavão.

- É eu sei que sou parecida demais com Lucius. Digo desde agora que não gosto. E o que eu mais odeio é da cor dos meus olhos. Se eu pudesse os colocariam como os da minha mãe. Negros e brilhantes como duas perolas negras.

- Bom... se você não gosta... não posso fazer nada. Mas são os nossos olhos que dão todo o charme! - e pela primeira vez se sentiu descontraído ao lado da irmã. Até que ela não era tão má assim... Estava até gostando da conversa. - Mas nós temos que ir... seu marido... lembra? Ou quer abandonar o sangue ruim?

- Claro que eu me lembro dele. Eu poderia lhe pedir uma coisa, Draco?

- Se estiver ao meu alcance...

- Pare de chamá-lo de sangue ruim, por favor. Ele é seu cunhado e eu não gosto quando o xingam. E se voltar a repetir juro que te azaro. – completou divertida.

- Só por que nós não nos conhecíamos antes. Senão eu não teria permitido esse casamento sem pé nem cabeça. Onde já se viu isso? Minha irmã casada com um... deixa pra lá – Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, estava se sentindo os irmãos Weasley defendendo a irmãzinha. - Claro... tentarei. Não sei se vou conseguir sempre.

- Você quer saber mais alguma coisa? - disse se levantando da cadeira.

- Você acha mesmo que um dia só é o suficiente para conhecer uma irmã que eu não conhecia? A gente vai conversar muito... mas por enquanto, você vai para aquela lojinha.

- Então eu acho melhor ir. Richard deve está pensando que Lucius me pegou.

- Ok, vamos. - disse estendendo a mão para a irmã. - teremos que aparatar juntos. Os comensais estão vigiando as aparatações...

- Eu sei. Até porque.. "para os sangues ruins é terminantemente proibido usar magia e quem é puro sangue ou mestiço e não é cidadão terá a utilização de sua magia reduzida ao máximo. Salvo aqueles que abraçarem a fé terão seus poderes restituídos" patético! - recitou toda uma norma baixada por Voldemort.

Draco deu uma risadinha. Parecia que sua irmã era bem rápida para decorar as coisas.

- Você aprendeu direitinho, maninha. – de repente, Draco ficou sério. Onde estava com a cabeça para ficar falando esses apelidos bobos. Era só ficar algum tempo com sua irmã que já o deixava mais fraco. Patético.

Kalena ficou observando seu irmão... parecia que ele queria se soltar, mas do nada Draco voltava a usar a sua máscara. Ela percebeu que tinha muito que ensinar a ele. Que seu irmão deveria ser mais feliz e menos... assassino.

- Draco você tem que aprender a se soltar. Se não você pode explodir de tanta repressão.

- Entenda uma coisa Kalena, Malfoy não se soltam!!!

- E comensais não deveriam está no poder, mas espere! Eles estão no poder agora. Acho que você tem todo o direito de sorrir de vez em quando.

- Engraçadinha. Estou vendo o espírito Malfoy se manifestar em você?

- Parece. Tenho essas tiradinhas de vez em quando.

- É... tomara que não seja só de vez em quando.

- Vamos ou não vamos, Draco? Richard está me esperando querendo saber se vamos ou não embora daqui.

- Não aconselho vocês a saírem daqui. Não agora. Viajar por navio é muito perigoso... há comensais que costumam caçá-los. Talvez eu possa ajudá-los a se esconder... Pense na proposta.

Kalena soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. Será que ela ouvira direito? Será que por detrás daquela máscara de bom comensal existia um rebelde louco para se libertar? Se realmente existia, ela ia fazer de tudo para poder libertar aquele sentimento rebelde que vivia trancado dentro dele. Nem que para isso fosse tocar fundo em feridas não cicatrizadas de seu irmão.

- Bom... você sabe.. – disse Draco tentando remendar o erro que fez. - até eu decidir o que fazer com o meu pai... – ao ouvir a resposta de Draco, Kalena parou de sorrir imediatamente o substituiu por um semblante preocupado

- Ele não pode saber onde estou Draco. Você nunca entenderia isso.

- Por que não? Por mais detestável que ele seja, Lucius ainda é o nosso pai.

- Você nunca entenderia. Prometa-me isso Draco!

- Eu não sei Kalena! – Draco percebendo o rosto triste e preocupado, acabou se rendendo ao pedido de sua irmã – Está bem... só quero que você fique bem.. agora se você não quer a minha ajuda, tudo bem. Pode se atirar do precipício com seu queridinho marido trouxa que eu não ligo! - disse fechando a cara e ficando de costas para a mulher.

- Claro que eu vou pensar na sua ajuda... mas eu preciso consultar Richard.

Uma dúvida assombrava Draco; porque Kalena sentia tanto medo de Lucius. Não se agüentando de curiosidade perguntou:

- Por que você odeia tanto o nosso pai?

- Draco, você é novo para entender o que aconteceu. Não entenderia que o seu perfeito pai não passa de um canalha ciumento.

- Como assim? - perguntou sem se virar – tem alguma coisa a ver com a sua mãe?

- Vamos embora - disse Kalena encerrando o assunto.

- Mas..? Tem a ver com a sua mãe? O que aconteceu com ela? – Draco voltou a encará-la. Ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Tinha esse direito.

- Ela morreu.

- Eu sei! Mas como? – ele se aproximava dela. Kalena não ia escapar de explicar.

- Eu já disse Draco. Vamos embora! Sou sua irmã mais velha, estou ordenando!

- Mas você não manda em mim!!!!! Já sou maior de idade! – disse Draco venenosamente.

- Ótimo homenzinho! Então vá correndo até a sua mansão e conte para o seu pai perfeito onde estou! O problema será se conseguirá por essa sua cabeça desbotada no travesseiro. Mesmo sabendo que você foi o causador do suicídio da própria irmã?

- Ok... você venceu, sra. dramática. Vamos logo embora.

- Obrigada Draco. Você não sabe como é importante esse voto de confiança - terminou dando um beijo na bochecha de seu irmão.

Draco ficou estático, ele recebera um beijo cheio de carinho, amor e respeito de uma irmã que mal conhecia. Nem a sua mãe demonstrava tal carinho com ele. Apesar de ter gostado daquele gesto de carinho, ele se afastou um pouco, não estava acostumado. Mas pelo visto, logo estaria se acostumando com os carinhos de Kalena. Ela realmente era diferente dele.

- Me leva agora? – Kalena pegou a mão de seu irmão. Draco sentiu que ela transmitia um calor reconfortante nas mãos.

- Claro. Não solte por nada. – Kalena concordou com a cabeça, ele segurou forte a mão da irmã e os dois aparataram.

§ \~*~/§

Os dias se passaram e logo semanas se transformaram em meses desde o dia que Kalena e Richard tentaram fugir por navio. Kalena, agora, recebia algumas cartas de Draco. Ele era sempre tão frio. Kalena sabia que todo o amor que ela sentia pelo seu irmão mais novo derreteria aquele coração gelado. Ele não sabia, Kalena tinha certeza que Draco também a amava. Como dois irmãos que foram criados juntos. E isso era o que mais parecia estranho, apesar do pouco tempo que se conheceram como irmãos, dava a impressão que os dois se conheciam há anos. A ligação entre os dois estava a cada dia mais forte do que eles podiam imaginar.

Kalena e Richard tiveram muito trabalho para poderem tornar habitável a casa da praia de Draco. O irmão mais novo de Kalena havia oferecido a casa para que eles pudessem se esconder. O jovem casal ficou feliz pela ajuda que Draco ofereceu. Bem, pelo menos Kalena ficou. Richard tratava Draco com certo distanciamento, frieza e desconfiança. Draco também não fazia a menor questão de ter qualquer tipo de intimidade com o marido sangue ruim de sua irmã. Kalena observava os dois à distância. A convivência entre os dois estava melhorando bastante o comportamento de seu irmão. Mas ela não poderia mudar a natureza de Draco tão rapidamente. Não! Ele precisava de mais tempo.

Em uma das cartas trocadas, Kalena pediu a Draco que fosse até a casa de praia. Ela queria conversar muito com seu irmão mais novo. Havia algo no passado de seu irmão que ela não conseguia entender ou assimilar. E era mais que necessário esclarecer tudo. Draco aceitou o convite de sua irmã de bom grado, porém teve trabalho para se livrar de sua namorada "chiclete ambulante" e seu pai carrapato, mas foi ao encontro dela.

A casa de praia nem se parecia com que Draco deixara quando entregou a chave a Kalena. Ele percebera que não era apenas a fisionomia que sua irmã se parecia com um Malfoy. O bom gosto da tradicional família mágica parecia que era de sangue também. Ao ver seu irmão, Kalena soltou um de seus sorrisos mais acolhedores. Ela queria que ele visse nela um porto seguro onde poderia contar seus medos.

- Draco! Que bom que você veio! Eu precisava realmente falar com você!

- O que aconteceu de tão grave? Está faltando alguma coisa? Você está bem? – Draco parecia francamente preocupado com sua irmã. Apesar de tentar não deixar transparecer, o que era meio difícil. Já que a morena era de uma extrema habilidade em notar pequenos gestos.

- Comigo nada – Kalena meneou a cabeça negativamente. – agora com você... na primeira vez que nos encontramos, eu falei muito sobre mim. Agora é a sua vez. Eu só quero saber uma coisa de você.

- E o que seria? - perguntou cruzando os braços vendo que seria uma total perda de tempo.

- O que fizeram de tão grave contra você? - continuou Kalena dando um carinho em seu irmão. E o puxou para se sentar. – como pode ser tão cruel? Como pode não ter consciência das atrocidades que faz? O que Voldemort fez com você?

O loiro puxou levemente as mãos que Kalena fazia questão de segurar entre as suas. Draco tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu, sentiu um nó na garganta. Kalena era o lado que havia de melhor e mais rebelde que ele poderia ter em toda a sua vida. Ela era de uma pureza e tinha um dom de acreditar que ele nunca tivera. Talvez a mãe de Kalena fosse muito melhor que sua mãe. Mas ainda assim amava aquela loira. Ele não tinha sequer coragem de dizer a ela, depois de enumerar as qualidades dela, o que sofreu naquele inferno chamado Vardo. E nem falaria. Ele levaria para o túmulo o que aconteceu no seu "treinamento".

- Você conhece muito bem nosso pai. Desde pequeno fui criado para ser um comensal... e é o que sou minha irmã... um comensal.

- Tá... isso eu já sabia. Lucius me queria como uma fábrica de geração de puros sangues, mas nem por isso eu cumpro com as expectativas dele. Só que não estamos falando de Lucius, e sim do seu mestre.

- Você não entenderia... ninguém entenderia. – Não, ela não precisava saber. Não iria de forma alguma contar tudo o que passou. Pra quê? Para fazê-la ter pena dele? Nunca, esse tipo de humilhação ele não aceitaria.

- Como pode achar que eu não seria capaz de entender. Tente, talvez você se surpreenda.

- Desde pequeno me conformei com meu destino... Tentei mudar, mas... não pude.

- Será que tentou? Lucius quando quer, ele sabe ser atraente... Sabe comprar as pessoas. Como uma boa naja.

- Não posso Kalena... Eu sou um comensal e nada vai mudar isso. - disse se levantando e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Aquela conversa estava deixando-o nervoso.

- Você era meio mimado... encrenqueiro, um pouco arrogante, mas matar? Você viu a sua taxa de mortalidade? Você anda matando muito meu irmão. - disse Kalena que se levantou e de repente deu um abraço bem forte no loiro. Sentia que era isso que ele estava precisando. Apenas uma pequena demonstração de carinho sem segundas intenções.

Draco ficou rijo nos braços da irmã, se desvencilhou cuidadosamente do abraço. Não queria que ela ficasse triste por causa da recusa. Ele não merecia aquele carinho... aquele afeto. Ele era um monstro e sabia muito bem disso.

- Não preciso que me lembre quantas pessoas matei. Vejo seus rostos todas as noites! É isso o que eu sou... um assassino...

- Viu só! No fundo você tem um coração, nunca duvidei disso. Mas será que é isso que você queria? – insistiu. Talvez o convencesse a se afastar daquela vida terrível. - Será que nunca sonhou com um futuro diferente dessa miséria de consciência que você vive?

- Não importa mais, ok? Agora é passado.

- Draco, por favor não se feche! Sei que não conversa com os seus pais e que fui muito leviana e egoísta em ter fugido sem ter te ajudado a trilhar um caminho diferente àquele que Lucius trilhou primeiro, mas por favor! Agora você tem a mim para conversar. - falou tentando abraçá-lo novamente.

- Era tudo que você tinha para falar? - perguntou se esquivando novamente.

- Tô vendo que você não quer falar das atrocidades que Voldemort lhe obrigou a passar. Esquivou-se feito uma cobra e só falamos de Lucius. Então é só. - disse Kalena endurecida depois de tantas chances e todas elas frustradas.

- Então eu vou embora... - olhou em volta e continuou. - ficou muito boa a casa. Bom trabalho.

Kalena deu um triste sorriso. Parecia que Draco não queria que ela entrasse em seu mundo. Era como se ele estivesse habituado a viver no escuro e só. Então a única forma dela entrar no mundo dele era fazer com que ficasse o mais tempo possível longe da "fortaleza". E era o que ela faria.

- Fique para o jantar. Por favor...

- É... tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho. – abriu um sorrisão tão característico. Até que não fora tão difícil assim.

- Se seu marido san... – Draco quase falara sangue ruim de novo. Da última vez que o chamou assim houve um carão feio. Era melhor não contrariar, sabe como é... loucos não podem ser contrariados. Recomendações médicas. - se o seu marido não ver problema. Eu fico.

§ \~*~/§

Pansy estava ficando muito desconfiada de Draco. Ele, sempre que recebia uma carta com uma letra bonita e floreada, a despachava sem o menor remorso e desaparatava. Ela, com medo de ter sido trocada por uma qualquer, resolvera implantar em Draco um feitiço localizador. Não era mulher de ser enganada ou trocada. Dessa vez Draco não escaparia para os braços de outra mulher.

Draco aparatara em uma casa branca e Pansy aparatou também. A jovem bruxa percebera que era uma casa muito bonita, apesar de ser na praia. Pansy detestava mar. Agora ela mataria a vagabunda que tentava tomar o seu Draco, mas o que Pansy ouvira era muito melhor. Na casa havia uma mulher sim, mas ela não era 'a qualquer' que ela pensava. A mulher que vivia nessa casa era especial e Pansy poderia tirar proveito disso. E com certeza ela tiraria. Vendo o que viu, Pansy desaparatou para a fortaleza. Lucius ficaria muito contente em saber, e a agradeceria pelo resto da vida. Quem sabe ela não pediria em troca que o 'sogrinho querido' forçasse o filho a casar-se com ela em forma de agradecimento.

- Sr Malfoyyy. - cantarolou chamando o sogro que estava bolando uma estratégia de ataque na sala de reunião com Rodolphus.

Lucius respirou fundo buscando paciência. Muita paciência. Ele nunca fora simpático com mulheres acéfalas. E Pansy era uma mulher tremendamente irritante, se não fosse puro sangue... não sabia o que faria contra ela.

- O que você quer Pansy? Não sei se você percebeu, mas Draco não está aqui.

- É... eu sei, mas querido sogrinho... tenho uma bomba pro senhor. - disse com aquela voz irritante. Rodolphus fingiu não prestar muita atenção mas ouvia atentamente. - quero falar a sós com o senhor.

- Receio que o que você tenha a me dizer, Rodolphus possa ouvir tranqüilamente.

- Bem.. se for o que o meu querido sogrinho acha. – deu uma piscadela diabólica para Rodolphus e passou o braço pelos ombros de Lucius, trazendo-o para perto de si. O loiro faltou estrangular a morena, mas se controlou e apenas tirou nada delicado o braço da mulher. Talvez depois que ela desembuchasse ele a mataria dolorosamente. - O que vim falar é sobre uma certa pessoinha desaparecida... - cantarolou outra vez irritando os dois comensais ainda mais.

- Fala logo Pansy! Ou eu não vou permitir que uma pessoa feito você se torne uma Malfoy!

- Es..está bem... não precisa ameaçar... – Pansy estava com medo de que isso pudesse acontecer - bom, eu estava desconfiada que o Draquinho, meu amor, estava me traindo né. O senhor sabe como são os homens. Aí eu que sou muito esperta, o senhor sabe, coloquei um feitiço localizador nele! Sem que ele percebesse! – deu pulinhos e bateu palmas debilmente. Lucius estava a ponto de lançar um _Avada_ na morena debilóide a sua frente. - Por que se aquele loiro pensa que vai me por chifres ele tá muito enganado! - disse pondo a mão na cintura.

- Tá! E daí? - disse Lucius não dando importância.

- Sim.. estou chegando lá. Hoje ele me dispensou e saiu sem dar explicações. Eu sou muito esperta e lógico não deixaria que ele me traísse... aí o segui! E o senhor não sabe o que eu vi! Sabe o que eu vi? O senhor não vai acreditar! - deu um gritinho excitada. Estava adorando a idéia de contar uma fofoca.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, uma mulher?

- Exato!!!!!! - deu pulinhos e bateu palmas. - o senhor é inteligente heim. – deu um tapa um tanto forte nas costas do sogro.

Lucius sentiu seus tímpanos quase estourarem por causa dos gritos e de toda aquela exaltação. Se ela gritasse mais uma vez, ele tinha jurado a si mesmo que daria um castigo que ela nunca se esqueceria. Será que ela não poderia ser mais objetiva? Ou será que aquela garota estava fadada a ser uma burra o resto da vida?

- Pansy, eu vou falar só uma vez. – levantou o dedo bem na cara da morena de forma ameaçadora. - se você gritar de novo juro que vou esquecer que você é uma puro sangue e lhe dou uma _cruciatus_. E não vai ter o teu pai para me segurar.

- Calma, calminha. Eu o vi com uma mulher... mas não era uma qualquer que eu imaginava... e escutei a conversa!

Rodolphus também estava perdendo a paciência com aquela menina. Se Lucius não a fizesse, ele a faria e de maneira mais dolorosa e torturante possível. Lucius estava de saco cheio das voltas que aquela menina estava fazendo. Se for uma informação importante, porque Pansy não falava logo. Odiava aquilo.

- Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida Pansy fale logo que quer falar! Ou suma da minha vista! Não estou para gracinhas. Eu e Rodolphus estamos trabalhando.

- Ok, ok.. eu escutei o meu Draquinho chamando a tal mulherzinha de "irmã"! Ahá! – gritou dando um susto em Rodolphus. Lucius mantinha o rosto imparcial. - Eu sabia que o senhor ia gostar!

Assim que a ficha caiu, ficou estático. Kalena havia sido encontrada por Draco e aquele moleque estúpido resolveu escondê-la. Mas Draco não fugiria da punição. Não! Ele pessoalmente ia tomar satisfação do seu filho caçula. Ah se ia.

- Kalena? Você viu a Kalena? Onde? Fale mulher, onde? – Lucius estava começando a ficar transtornado. Aquela pirralha não falava do paradeiro de sua filha.

- Bom... não sei o nome dela né... não consegui ouvir... Ela estava na casa que Draco comprou.

- Draco comprou uma casa? – perguntou Rodolphus que a essa altura já tinha se intrometido na conversa entre os dois quase parentes.

- Comprou. Foi a pouco tempo. É uma casa de praia... e cá entre nós é um péssimo lugar para morar... eu detesto...

- Draco, então a encontrou e não me falou nada? - disse Lucius cortando sem a menor educação Pansy.

- É o que parece, Lucius... os dois irmãos mal se conhecem e já se uniram para se manter longe de você.

- Engraçadinho! – falou Lucius venenosamente para Rodolphus. – Pelo menos eu tenho filhos, não é?

Rodolphus estreitou os olhos, como ele ousava fazer tal tipo de insinuação?

- O.k! Então Lucius é melhor você ir até lá e verificar se é realmente Kalena.

- E se for... você já imaginou? – disse Lucius meio insano

- Já que você tem tanta certeza assim. Acho melhor você avisar o Lorde antes de ir. - disse Rodolphus mais sério. - se você quiser, eu posso avisá-lo.

- Eu vou querer sim... quanto mais rápido eu for... mais rápido tenho a minha filha perto de mim...

- Eu também quero ir! – disse Pansy fazendo um bico enorme com a possibilidade de ficar.

- Para que, posso saber? E o que você poderá fazer para me ajudar se for realmente a minha filha? Gritar no ouvido dela? - disse Lucius friamente. – só para você saber Pansy, Kalena tem o Q.I e o Q.M ¹ muito acima da média, já você? Bem... eu não posso falar isso de você.

- O que o senhor quer dizer? - perguntou com a maior cara de ponto de interrogação. - Não posso ir?

- Não. Não pode - disse Rodolphus saindo da sala de reuniões para avisar Voldemort. - mas faça um favor. Avise Narcisa e Bella. Talvez elas queiram ir.

- ãaaaaaaaaaaaah... está bem então. - disse fazendo biquinho.

Os dois foram correndo para lados opostos do corredor. Lucius estava louco para ver sua filha. Ela era a única recordação viva de Nefertiti. Já Rodolphus sabia que o Lorde ia gostar de receber a notícia.

Lucius chegou até o pátio numa rapidez inimaginável. Ele estava completamente desnorteado. Não queria esperar por ninguém. Finalmente ele teria a filha novamente. A sua filha com a única mulher que ele amou. Em questão de minutos, Narcisa e Bellatrix chegaram e junto estava Pansy. Vendo Lucius tão desnorteado, Narcisa ficou desgostosa. Seu marido nunca ficou naquele estado por causa de Draco. Isso a deixava furiosa. Aquela bastarda não era melhor que seu filho, mas nem por isso Lucius não deixava de venerá-la.

- Lucius, você tem que levar a Pansy. Só ela sabe onde fica essa casa. – O loiro pareceu pensar por um instante, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Tinha esquecido que não sabia exatamente onde ficava a casa de praia de Draco

- Você está certa querida. Pansy, vamos! – ordenou, como se tivesse chamando um cachorro.

- E nada de gracinhas ou idiotices!

- Nossa sogrinho, que mau humor é esse?!

- Você está começando a me irritar!

Pansy se escondera atrás de Bella. Era claro que Bellatrix não gostava muito de ser escudo de ninguém. A não ser do Lorde das trevas. Mas dessa vez não ia reclamar... Estava gostando de toda aquela briga. Já Narcisa segurou o braço do marido, Pansy estava realmente irritando o comensal. E isso não era bom para a jovem.

- Só ela sabe onde está a Kalena.

- Está bem, está bem... anda Parkinson, desembucha. - ordenou para a morena que ainda se escondia atrás de Bella. A morena deu um tapa na mão de Pansy que segurava fortemente sua cintura. Lucius sabia intimidar alguém.

- Que sentimento mais comovente Lucius... isso tudo é excitação de ver a sua linda primogênita de cabelos negros, é? – disse Bella rindo debochada para Lucius.

- Cala boca Bellatrix! Se você é seca e incapaz de ter filhos... problema seu! – disse Lucius completamente descontrolado.

- Como ousa falar assim comigo? Sabe com quem que você está falando? – Bella tinha pegado sua varinha. Não ia ser insultada dessa forma. Não de um ser inferior como Lucius.

- Chega! – gritou Narcisa olhando para Bella. – Guarde essa varinha, Bellatrix! Pode voltar Bella, que eu e Pansy iremos para essa casa.

- Vou também! – respondeu Bella a sua irmã – como pode Ciça? Você vai aturar a bastardinha?

- Apesar de tudo... de não suportar a extrema traição de Lucius com Nefertiti, Kalena é a pessoa que tem menos culpa dessa imundice. Se tem uma coisa que tenho que agradecer, é a discrição que ela teve durante toda vida. Ela defendeu a imagem dos Malfoy. Ninguém sabe que ela é bastarda de Lucius!

- Calem a boca vocês duas! – disse Lucius pondo um fim naquela conversa. Ele não ia admitir que chamassem Kalena de bastarda. – se quiserem ir terão que calar a boca! Agora anda Pansy. Onde é essa casa?

- Não vou falar onde fica. Eu levo vocês até lá.

- Pansy, eu vou torcer o seu pescoço lentamente! - exclamou Lucius se segurando ao máximo. Estava tão ansioso para ver sua filha e aquela garota estava enrolando.

- Calma Lucius, Pansy vamos logo. - disse Narcisa dando um basta na discussão.

Pansy vendo que seria amparada por Narcisa deu a mão para ela e para Bella. A garota não seria louca de segurar a mão de Lucius. Não mesmo! Os quatro então desaparataram para onde estaria à bastarda de Lucius. Ao chegar lá Lucius sentiu um forte cheiro de mar. A menina Parkinson tinha razão. Ao longe estava uma casa branca de luzes acessas. Dentro dela estavam três pessoas. As sombras projetadas no vidro confirmavam isso.

§ \~*~/§

Draco adorava quando conseguia dar uma escapada para poder comer alguma coisa na casa de Kalena. Apesar da comida ser da culinária árabe, ele amava momentos como aquele. Sua irmã era ótima na cozinha. Mas tinha uma coisa que ele não gostava nem um pouco. Quando sua irmã ia para cozinha preparar algo, Draco tinha que ficar com o marido sangue ruim. E o pior de tudo era que não podia xingá-lo da forma mais apropriada.

- Malfoy. – disse Richard entregando uma taça de vinho.

- O que você quer Stuart? – Draco aceitou de bom grado a bebida. Não era porque Kalena não bebia que ele também tinha que se privar dessa maravilha.

- É verdade que estão dizendo por aí?

- Depende. Do que está falando? – Draco esperou que Richard tomasse um gole da bebida antes dele. Vendo que o sangue ruim estava tentando matá-lo envenenado. Richard continuava com a mesma expressão, então o loiro não hesitou em também beber.

- Nascidos trouxas estão terminantemente proibidos de se casarem com mestiços ou puros sangues. E aqueles que estão nessa situação, os casamentos serão anulados. Caso contrário os nascidos trouxas serão sumariamente mortos?

- Receio que sim. O Lorde não quer saber de mais mestiços. E isso é só o começo. Ele pretende usar os mestiços já existentes para purificar a sociedade mágica. – continuou Draco sem se importar.

- Mas que inferno! – Richard tinha se levantado abruptamente e chutou com força a poltrona. A força fora tanta que a poltrona caiu para trás - O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Posso saber? Será que é pecado ser casado com Kalena? Só porque ela é filha de um puro sangue?

- Para o Lorde é. – Draco saboreou um pequeno gole de vinho. Richard ia tocar em um assunto delicado, pensou ele. Draco estava feliz em seu intimo, pois isso significava que podia bater de frente contra aquele sangue ruim, sem que sua irmã achasse que era implicância dele.

- Eu tô pouco me lixando para ele! – disse Richard com ódio de seu cunhado. O infeliz falava aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais banal.

Draco também se levantara. Nenhum sangue ruim ia criticar aquele novo sistema. Tudo bem, ele não tinha o que mais queria, mas mesmo assim o novo sistema era bastante confortável para bruxos feito ele. Ele se aproximou de Richard e falou em um tom bem assassino, aquele velho tom bem conhecido.

- Você deveria ser grato, pois eu fiquei sabendo que vocês, sangues ruins, iam ser caçados feito animais se o Lorde tivesse ganhado a primeira guerra. Tiveram alguns anos a mais. – baixou a voz para que só Richard escutasse. – deveria agradecer ao privilégio.

- E o que está acontecendo agora, comensal? Nós, nascidos trouxas, somos caçados da mesma forma. Não se pode isso, não se pode aquilo. Isso é a mesma coisa que morrer.

- Então faça um favor a minha irmã... – o loiro se aproximou e com um sorriso enviesado continuou. - ...se mate! Há um penhasco a poucos metros de distância daqui. A minha irmã vai ser recebida de braços abertos por meu pai e pelo Lorde das trevas. E em pouco tempo, ela não iria nem lembrar mais de você.

- Impossível, comensal! Impossível. Sabe por que? – Richard encarou Draco da forma mais assassina possível. Aquele infeliz de cabelos loiros ia saber com quem estava se metendo.

- Adoraria, sangue ruim.

- Primeiro: eu sei da sua jogada. Tão solícito, tão amoroso e prestativo. Mas eu sei que a cada vez que não estou aqui, você coloca caraminholas na cabeça da minha mulher. Faz mil e uma artimanhas para que eu chegue sempre tarde da noite para dar sustentação às suas teorias de que não presto. Do mais que eu tento argumentar, parece que a sua palavra é lei.

- É mesmo? Que ótimo que a minha palavra pese mais que a sua. – deu um sorriso de escárnio. Mais algum tempo e Kalena certamente largaria o imprestável e imundo do marido.

- E segundo: Você faz isso tudo para Kalena me abandonar e ficar do seu lado. Isso nunca vai acontecer espontaneamente porque ela me ama. E eu sei que é um amor que vai durar até depois da morte.

- Duvido, sangue ruim. Já que estamos pondo as cartas na mesa, essa é a minha vez de falar. Você se acha tão bom, tão perfeito, Stuart. Que só agora percebeu isso. Eu estou fazendo isso há meses! A cada carta que ela me manda falando das brigas que ela tem com você, é um ponto ao meu favor. Mas sabe por que eu tô te contando só agora?

- Fala imbecil presunçoso. – as mãos de Richard estavam vermelhas, tamanha a força que ele estava fazendo para não dar uns belos socos na cara daquele aguado.

- Porque você não tem provas. A cada vez que você implica comigo, dizendo que sou um comensal sanguinário e outros predicados que você fala, ela não acredita em você. Ela sempre vai falar para você que eu sou o irmão caçula problemático. Ela nunca vai desconfiar. E se você for falar que eu confirmei, ela simplesmente não vai acreditar.

No intimo, Richard sabia que Draco falava era a mais pura verdade. Quantas vezes eles brigavam por causa dele. E todas às vezes, Kalena não via a víbora venenosa que era seu irmão. Ela sempre tinha uma desculpa para a falta de caráter daquele infeliz.

- E então sangue ruim... vai querer contar para Kalena o que acabei de confessar? Não, né? Você não vai querer brigar com ela. Vocês dois são tão unidos, que com certeza, vai abdicar desse pequeno detalhe que você descobriu. – arqueou as sobrancelhas em deboche. - Agora me diga, como é saber a verdade e não poder contar? Sim... ela não vai acreditar em nenhuma palavra sua.

Richard não pensou e pegou no colarinho da roupa de seu cunhado. Aquele moleque ia levar um corretivo que nunca mais ia se esquecer. Draco foi pego de surpresa com a atitude de Richard. Será que Richard seria capaz? Mesmo sabendo que Kalena ia brigar com ele? Mas ele não ia deixar barato. Draco pegou sua varinha e ia tirar aquelas mãos imundas de sua roupa. Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse continuar Kalena entrou com os pratos e talheres para arrumar a mesa e viu aquela cena deplorável. Richard segurando Draco pelo colarinho e Draco empunhando a varinha para, com certeza, machucar Richard.

- O que significa isso?

Os dois olharam para a morena envergonhados. Havia um pacto de não agressão dentro daquela casa, mas sempre acontecia algo entre aqueles dois. Draco escondeu a varinha mais que depressa, mas Richard não tirou as mãos do colarinho. A única coisa que ele fez foi dar um sorriso para ela e depois para Draco.

- Querida... eu só estava ajeitando o colarinho de seu irmão. Pronto Draco... Tá arrumado – Richard espalmou a mão com bastante força em Draco.

- Obrigado Richard. – O jovem comensal segurou o grito e a careta de dor, mas não fez nada contra Richard. Senão Kalena ia ficar do lado do marido e não precisava disso nesse momento. Estava prestes a fazer a irmã enxergar o retardado insignificante que era o Stuart.

- É bom que seja só isso. O jantar está pronto. Alguém pode me ajudar?

- Pode deixar querida. Eu pego a comida. – Richard saiu mais que depressa da sala, deixando os dois irmãos sozinhos.

Kalena ficou olhando para Draco desconfiada. Não gostava de quando pegava Draco com a varinha. Draco tinha um certo olhar... um cheiro característico de assassino. Ela sabia do motivo de tanta conturbação. Aquela nova lei de purificação estava deixando os nervos de seu marido à flor da pele. Então resolveu conversar sobre essa nova lei que inventaram. Será que tinha dedo de seu irmão?

- Draco, ficou sabendo da nova lei sobre matrimônio? – soltou como quem não quer nada. Olhou de canto de olho para o irmão, queria estudar todas as suas reações.

- Fiquei. Não seria melhor se...

- Não vou abandonar Richard. Vou ficar com ele até o final.

- Mas... – tentou protestar, mas Kalena era uma mulher de opinião.

- Não Draco! – disse Kalena dando um fim naquela conversa. Toda as vezes que Draco aparecia, ele sempre perguntava se era melhor abandonar Richard. Já estava ficando cansada daquela conversa.

- Tá bom Kalena. Não falo mais! – falou Draco emburrando. Seria tão mais fácil se ela acabasse com aquela relação sem pé e sem cabeça.

Antes que Kalena falasse mais alguma coisa sobre isso, Richard apareceu com pelo menos dois pratos de comidas diferentes e arrumou na mesa. Kalena entrou na cozinha também para pegar o resto. Draco não quis falar nada com o sangue ruim. A única coisa que fez foi sentar no seu lugar e esperar pelo resto. Kalena apareceu da cozinha com o resto das coisas e com um sorriso anunciou o jantar.

§ \~*~/§

Lucius, ansioso por rever a sua filha, se adiantou ao grupo e praticamente correu para a casa. Kalena estava tão perto. A sua filha com Nefertiti. As outras o seguiram apressadamente. Narcisa pedia que Draco não estivesse mais lá. Pois ela sabia que Lucius ia querer prestar contas com seu filho. Lucius subiu de dois em dois os degraus da varanda. A ansiedade era muita, não conseguia se segurar. Ele nem pensou em usar as boas maneiras, sacou a sua varinha e mandou um feitiço que explodiu a porta.

§ \~*~/§

Kalena, Richard e Draco estavam sentados na mesa. A comida estava simplesmente maravilhosa. Para Draco momentos como aquele, eram raros em sua vida. Jantar em família... Kalena dava um de seus sorrisos para Draco. Ele retribuíra com um tímido sorriso. Talvez por isso gostasse tanto de sua irmã. Ela sempre lhe proporcionava momentos perfeitos. Foi então que, naquele momento que Draco achava que era perfeito, ouviram o barulho da porta da frente se despedaçando. Instintivamente os três se abaixaram, um pó se levantou e o trio só pode ver os contornos de um homem que respirava em descompasso. Mais três sombras apareceram logo em seguida. Draco xingou baixinho, a poeira já tinha se dissipado e pode enxergar claramente quem eram os invasores; Lucius e companhia.

- Ora ora ora.. o que temos aqui? - debochou Lucius olhando para os seus dois filhos. Kalena e Draco.

- Lucius - fora a única coisa que Kalena conseguiu falar abaixada. Aquele infeliz a achou

- Pai, como...? - perguntou Draco se levantando. Ia tirar seu pai de lá. Do contrário todo o seu plano ia por água baixo. Se é que ele tinha um. Intrigas não eram, definitivamente, seu estilo. Era mais uma pequena diversão. Irritar Stuart era um santo remédio para seus momentos de ócio.

Richard também se levantou. Não ia permitir que comensal nenhum a seqüestrasse. Teriam que passar pelo cadáver dele. Mas antes que isso realmente acontecesse, ele ia ser o empecilho mais chato possível. Ele pegou Kalena pelo braço para que ela acordasse do transe e se levantasse. Cada segundo era precioso para a fuga de Kalena.

- Kalena corre. - disse Richard soltando e empurrando sua esposa para cozinha. Havia uma porta dos fundos.

Kalena começou a atender o pedido de Richard meio a contra gosto. Aquela atitude era outro motivo de briga daquele casal, mas Kalena nunca pode mudar aquela atitude que Richard sempre tomava. Ambos eram da casa dos bravos, e ela meio que entendia aquela atitude. Nobre, mas estúpida.

Bellatrix encarou por um tempo a cara daquele homem que protegia a bastarda de Lucius com a vida. Ela já tinha visto aquele rosto, mas aonde? Foi então que se lembrou. O sangue ruim da lojinha de ingredientes especiais. Ela havia sido atendida por uma moça um tanto calada, mas havia um homem com ela. A moça era Kalena. Óbvio! A hora que o sangue ruim falou do cabelo...

_**Inicio do Flashback**_

_- Le _

_- Sim Richard?._

_- O cabelo _

_**Fim do Flashback**_

O sangue ruim tinha advertido-a para esconder a marca de nascença da família Malfoy que, com certeza, ela tinha. Bellatrix começou a abrir um sorriso. A primogênita dos Malfoy era casada com um sangue ruim. Ela na verdade, não passava de uma vergonha da família de Lucius. Uma apreciadora de sangues ruins... Bella não agüentou, tinha que perguntar.

- Você não é o atendente sangue ruim da loja de poções? – disse Bella rindo – é sim... a bastarda é igual a mãe dela... uma traidora do sangue mágico.

- Cale essa boca, Bella. – Lucius cerrou os dentes, tinha certeza que se apertasse mais um pouco quebraria todos os seus dentes. Não ia admitir que chamasse Kalena de traidora.

- Mas é o que ela é! Uma amadora de sangues ruins! – retrucou Bella. Apesar de Nefertiti ter salvado a vida dela, não redimia Kalena de ser uma traidora.

- Não fale do meu marido assim, sua estúpida! – retrucou Kalena super nervosa. Ela não ia abandonar Richard naquela hora. Isso seria fraqueza. E fraca, ela nunca fora!

Draco olhava furiosamente para que Pansy também estava na "recepção" de Kalena. Será que a Parkinson tinha desconfiado dele? Logo hoje! Maldita seja aquela mulher. Custava ter ficado de boca fechada? Custava a ela ter discutido isso só com ele? Mas não, ela saiu correndo atrás do seu pai para fofocar. Pansy pode perceber que a meia irmã de Draco tinha o sangue quente, pois ela retornara para bater boca com Bellatrix.

- Pansy... o que faz aqui? - perguntou Draco vendo a cara de terror da namorada. –Vem aqui vem. – fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse e sussurrou perigosamente para a namorada. - foi você não foi?

- Eu achei que fosse alguma bisca! Alguma vagabunda que estava tentando tirá-lo de mim... só que quando eu descobri, não poderia faltar com o meu sogro, né?

- Olha só o que está acontecendo sua idiota! Se alguma coisa acontecer a minha irmã, você verá do que eu sou capaz de fazer contra você. – ele bem que queria dar um corretivo em Pansy, mas viu que sua irmã estava discutindo com Lucius e Bella ao mesmo tempo. Decidiu que resolveria aquela fofoca da Pansy depois - Quando estivermos à só teremos uma conversinha.

Draco se virou para a arena principal de brigas. Tinha que resolver aquilo, antes que Kalena pudesse sair machucada.

Kalena podia sentir o sangue quente nas suas veias. Ela era uma mulher do deserto. E isso significava que podia ser tão quente quanto o lugar que fora criada. E ninguém... nem Bellatrix e nem Lucius tinha o direito de xingar seu marido.

- Vocês dois não passam de dois malucos marcados como gado e sem cérebro, pois o dono de vocês... o ser que vocês cultuam tão veementemente já tirou de vocês o poder de discernir o que é certo do errado há muito tempo !

- Cala essa boca Kalena. E já aqui pro meu lado.

Lucius também estava muito exaltado. A última vez que brigou com Kalena lhe rendera a fuga de sua filha. E isso ele não permitiria novamente. Tudo bem que gritara que ela não era sua filha, era da boca para fora. Mas ela tinha acreditado a risca aquela barbárie que tinha dito. Kalena era a coisa mais perfeita que tinha feito.

- Nunca!

Richard estava preocupado com Kalena. Ela não podia ficar nem mais um segundo. Ele tinha que tirá-la de lá.

- Não me importo Kalena. Agora sai daqui. Vai pra bem longe - disse Richard levantando sua esposa pela cintura e para empurrá-la para a porta dos fundos.

Lucius não agüentou e urrou feito um louco quando Richard ousou pegar a sua filha pela cintura. Para ele, pessoas da estirpe daquele sujeitinho não tinham sequer o direito de olhar para Kalena. Quanto mais tocá-la. Mas antes que pudesse matar aquele infeliz, Draco o segurou com força. Não vendo alternativa, gritou:

- Larga a minha filha, seu sujeitinho de sangue ruim! Ela não é da sua laia!

- Lucius se acalma! Por favor! – pediu Narcisa que se postou ao lado de Draco. Lucius estava de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto.

- Não Narcisa! Não até ter a minha filha comigo! Ela é minha propriedade!

Alheia a briga da família Malfoy, Kalena estava desesperada. Ela não fugiria sem Richard. Ele era tudo na vida dela. Mas parecia que Richard queria que ela fugisse sem ele. Não iria a lugar nenhum sem ele. Richard não entendia o motivo de Kalena não fugir. Quantas vezes ele falou que daria a vida dele para que ela fugisse das garras de Lucius Malfoy. Será que ela não podia ouvi-lo só uma vez e fugir?

- Não Richard, não vou te deixar! - disse Kalena puxando o marido pela mão.

Foi então que percebeu o tamanho da confusão que se instalou na sala. Ela viu que Draco tentava, desesperadamente, impedir seu pai de avançar para cima deles. Mas mesmo assim só fugiria com Richard. Kalena olhava para Richard implorando que concordasse com ela. Mas no fundo sabia que ele não fugiria.

- Você tem que ir embora! Tem que fugir para bem longe daqui. – disse Richard chorando - agora vai, meu amor... por mim

Lucius percebeu o que Richard tinha pedido. Ele não ia permitir isso. Foram dois anos de buscas incansáveis. E bem quando tinha Kalena tão perto do alcance das mãos, ela tentaria fugir? Não permitiria isso.

- Não ouse se mexer Kalena!!!!! - gritou Lucius.

Mas Kalena fingiu não ouvir os gritos de Lucius. Ela atenderia o pedido de Richard. Mas antes a única coisa que queria era sentir o presente de Richard antes de fugir. Richard se curvou para capturar os lábios de Kalena. Ele, então, deu um beijo em sua esposa. Kalena percebeu com um peso enorme no coração que aquele beijo seria o último que receberia dele.

Draco segurava ainda mais forte Lucius. Seu pai estava totalmente descontrolado. E para Draco era uma cena nova e completamente aterrorizante. E o pior de tudo era que Kalena também não colaborava. Seria muito mais fácil se ela simplesmente ouvisse Richard e fugisse pela porta dos fundos. Mas ela preferiu presentear Lucius com um tórrido beijo na boca de Richard.

- Pai controle-se! Por favor! Desse jeito não vai adiantar nada tê-la do nosso lado. Eu estava justamente tentando convencê-la de que ficasse no nosso lado. Para que ficasse... - Draco tentava convencer o pai que ele estava fazendo a cabeça da irmã.

- Me larga Draco! – disse Lucius esticando seu braço ao máximo na vã tentativa de querer enforcar Richard – é só eu ter Kalena em minhas mãos.

- Você não manda em mim Lucius! - gritou Kalena se afastando daquele tumulto – uma vez Draco me perguntou o por que de tanto ódio... a mesma pergunta a sua esposa me fez. O problema é que ninguém sabe é que você matou a minha mãe quando ela estava dormindo. E que eu vi tudo! Você não passa de um canalha ciumento, que não deixa ninguém ser feliz. – grossas lágrimas caiam pelos olhos não mais transfigurados da filha de Lucius. Era tão doloroso trazer à tona todas aquelas lembranças horríveis.

- Me respeite! Sou seu pai!

Kalena estava tremendo. Aquela lembrança era um veneno para ela. E vivenciá-la era a pior coisa que tinha. Draco ficou pasmo com a revelação. Era por isso que ela não queria vê-lo. O próprio pai matou a mãe de Kalena. Matou-a de forma mais vil. Dormindo, achando que estaria à salva. E o pior de tudo foi que Kalena assistiu de camarote a morte da própria mãe.

- Ela estava dormindo e você cego de ciúmes a matou! E por que? Só porque ela se negou a ser a sua amante? Ela não queria ser a outra! Ela não queria ser o motivo da infelicidade de Narcisa. A mulher que ela mais respeitava... você nunca quis se arriscar... nunca quis largar tudo para ficar com a minha mãe. Era a única prova de amor que ela esperava de você... que você largasse tudo por ela... da mesma forma que ela estava largando tudo por você. Você não passa de um estúpido que tenho a infelicidade de tê-lo como pai!

Narcisa estava estática. Não conseguia imaginar seu marido tentando traí-la. Era inconcebível. Mas como se tratava de Nefertiti, Lucius ficava tão irracional quanto um animal selvagem. E o pior de tudo é que ele tinha matado por ciúmes! Não só ela, como Bellatrix também ficou chocada com a revelação. Mesmo não aceitando Kalena, a bastada tinha razão em mantê-lo longe. Se fosse com ela, pensou Bella, tinha matado seu pai com requintes de crueldade como pagamento daquela tamanha atrocidade.

Lucius ficou sem ação. Kalena não devia ter contado. O seu maior castigo foi perder o respeito e a admiração que Kalena tinha por ele. Ele sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Que foi uma atitude impensada, mas queria ter tanto aquela bruxa em seus braços que a negativa dela o feriu de morte. E não pensou duas vezes em matá-la. Se ela não fosse dele, não seria de ninguém. Mas Kalena o viu matando sua mãe e quando Lucius foi atrás dela para apagar aquela cena da memória, Kalena caíra em um buraco das escavações. E com o barulho da queda, o resto do bando acordou e foi ao auxílio de sua filha. E nunca mais teve a oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela e fazer o feitiço.

Draco soltou Lucius devagar. Parecia que, com a revelação daquele podre, seu pai se acalmara e até ficou com um pouco de vergonha. E foi em direção de sua irmã. Kalena precisava mais dele do que Lucius. Ele parou no meio da sala. Kalena respirava descompassadamente. Ela precisava sair de lá o quanto antes.

- Kalena, calma. Vai... eu cuido disso. - disse Draco ficando na frente da irmã. – Sai daqui, e leve seu marido, ok?

Mas parecia que nada conseguia acalmar Kalena. Ela estava em choque. E ela queria extrair aquele veneno todo. Nem que para isso tivesse que ruir a imagem de "respeitado pai" que Draco tinha de Lucius e "adorado marido" que Narcisa tinha.

- Hipócrita! É isso que você é Lucius. Um filho da mãe hipócrita! Ir atrás de uma mulher que tem a hombridade de respeitar a sua legitima esposa... uma coisa que você não estava disposto a fazer... mesmo ouvindo um "não" a matou para não sentir o seu ego ferido.

- Kalena... chega! Não é para isso que eu vim! – tentou se fazer respeitar, mas era cada vez mais difícil.

- Não importa para que você veio, Lucius! – Kalena e Richard já estavam bem pertos da porta e prontos para fugir novamente. – o que importa é que eu e o meu marido vamos fugir daqui! E nunca mais você vai me ver!

O sangue lhe subiu ainda mais. Ele estava em níveis críticos de raiva. Malfoy não se chafurdam em lama. Nem mesmo a mais rebelde deles. Nem que para isso ele mesmo tivesse que sanar aquele problema. E agora que Draco não mais o segurava, tudo ficou mais fácil. Lucius, então pegou sua varinha e escondeu na manga da capa. Ninguém poderia ver o que ele estava planejando para aquele sujeito.

- Eu quero entender uma coisa... esse sangue ruim é o que da minha filha? – Lucius apontou a mão livre para Richard - Marido? Uma Malfoy não se casa com sangues ruins!

- Lucius vamos conversar em casa... Vamos embora! – Draco gritou quando viu que Lucius partiu para cima de Kalena.

Narcisa achou melhor ela mesma segurar seu marido. Talvez, pensou ela, ele a ouvisse e tentaria de uma outra forma aquela aproximação. Ela olhou para sua irmã para lhe ajudar. Mas ela percebeu que de lá não viria ajuda. Até porque Bellatrix e Pansy se deliciavam com a discussão. Nenhuma das duas estava disposta a colaborar para terminar com aquilo.

- Lucius, escute seu filho, vamos! - ordenou Narcisa segurando o peitoral de Lucius.

- A minha filha vem comigo! Não saio daqui sem a minha filha, Narcisa!

- Você não tem filha aqui! Você mesmo a renegou! – berrou Richard. Ele ia proteger sua esposa dele.

- Não estou falando com você! – sibilou venenosamente – tipos como você não deveriam sequer olhar para ela! Você não tem noção do tesouro que foi capaz de me roubar!

- Você não passa de um louco! – berrou de volta Richard.

- Richard – suplicou Kalena desesperada.

- E você Kalena, corre! – ordenou seu marido. Havia algo no tom de voz dele que Kalena não conseguia contestar.

Mas antes que Kalena pudesse se virar para passar pela cozinha, Lucius usou sua varinha para fechar a porta. Não permitiria que ela fugisse daquela casa. Kalena ficou desesperada com aquele revés. Ela esmurrava a porta com força numa vã tentativa de escapar. Tentou de todas as formas abri-la, mas ela não tinha a sua varinha para poder reverter aquele feitiço de Lucius.

- Abre essa porta! – berrou Kalena.

- Nunca! – retrucou Lucius. – eu já disse... você vem comigo!

- Só se for o meu cadáver que você irá carregar! - gritou em resposta.

- Você quer um cadáver, não é Kalena? Tem certeza? – Lucius deu um sorriso ensandecido. Ele daria esse "presente" para Kalena.

- Lucius, pare! – implorou Narcisa. – Pense em Kalena... Não vale a pena, querido. – a loira tentava em vão tirar aquela idéia insana da cabeça do marido.

Ela tentou puxar o braço do marido em direção contraria, mas ele era bem mais forte e a jogou longe. Nada e nem ninguém o separaria de Kalena. Ela era uma Malfoy. E nada mais justo dela ser submissa ao patriarca Malfoy. Draco se desesperou ao ver a sua mãe gemendo de dor e correu para ampará-la. Ela estava caída perto da parede do outro lado da sala.

Kalena tinha desistido de esmurrar a porta. Ficaria do lado de seu marido até o fim. Vendo que Lucius andava em direção do casal, Kalena se fez de escudo para Richard, mesmo a contragosto do rapaz. Ela olhou penetrantemente para Lucius, não iria fraquejar naquele momento tão difícil.

- Fica longe do meu marido!

- Kalena, sai daqui! - gritou Richard tentando tirá-la de sua frente. Ele era o homem e era ele que deveria defendê-la e não ao contrario

- Não Richard! Ele vai te matar! Eu sei! É você que tem que correr!

Mas antes que os dois se decidissem quem ia fugir, Lucius pegou no braço de Kalena e a puxou para bem longe de Richard. Kalena quase voou de tão violento que foi o puxão.

- Por que você não some da minha vida?

- Não vou sem você. Anda... - disse puxando a mulher pela mão com violência.

- Eu já escolhi o meu lado! Ele é ao lado do meu marido - tentando se soltar das mãos de Lucius.

- Você não tem lado, Kalena. Você vai simplesmente me obedecer. E eu já disse para irmos embora dessa casa!

Kalena estava se debatendo como uma louca. Até que pisou com força no pé de Lucius. Instantaneamente ele a soltou. Ela saiu apressada em direção de Richard. Mas nunca chegaria a tempo. Lucius começou respirar com calma. Aquela pisada não iria impedi-lo de ter sua filha. Foi quando viu que Kalena estava voltando para o sangue ruim. E só então ele percebeu que ela daria a vida por aquele sangue ruim. E que a recíproca parecia ser verdadeira. Então Lucius apontou a varinha direto no coração de Richard e antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo para impedir, ou que Kalena chegasse perto de Richard, gritou:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

A violência do feitiço foi tamanha que o corpo de Richard bateu no chão com um barulho estranho. Ele tinha morrido. E o seu crime foi apenas amar a sua esposa. Kalena berrou em desespero. Começou a chorar da mesma forma que chorou pela sua mãe. Ele não devia... Lucius não tinha esse direito. Ela se abaixou com o rosto molhado de lágrimas e abraçou com força o corpo de Richard. Ela sussurrava no ouvido de Richard as mesmas palavras, "eu te amo" sem parar. Como se fosse um mantra. Porém ela sabia que não tinha volta. E que não havia abraços ou juras que o trouxessem de volta.

Draco ajudou sua mãe se levantar. Ele estava pasmo. Claro que teve várias vezes que deu vontade de presentear sua irmã com a viuvez, mas vendo o estado que ela se encontrava ficou feliz em ter se controlado. Ela estava tão desesperada. Draco começou a ir com calma para perto de sua irmã. Ele tinha certeza que Kalena precisava dele. Mas não deu tempo. Lucius havia chegado perto dela antes.

Lucius achou aquela cena patética. Ele era um sangue ruim, ou seja, um menos que nada. Kalena não deveria ter se rebaixado tanto. Claro que em pouquíssimo tempo ela se casaria com um comensal de sua confiança. E se esqueceria daquele infeliz que tocou nela. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. Vendo que sua filha ainda estava agarrada no corpo de Richard, ele resolveu puxá-la com força para se levantar. E deu certo. Kalena não demonstrou resistência e se levantou para ficar perto de Lucius.

- Você é viúva. Se pensarmos melhor, você ainda é solteira. Agora anda. Vamos embora desse lugar. – Lucius olhou para Draco que estava perto dos dois – E você, Draco, conversaremos em casa.

Mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, Kalena havia perdido toda as forças, deixou-se cair no chão desesperada. As lágrimas rolavam sem parar. Não queria deixar o corpo de Richard sem um funeral descente. Ela sabia o que iam fazer com o corpo dele. Ele ia ser exposto como exemplo para àqueles que ousarem a desobedecer à nova ordem. Draco, vendo que sua irmã não sairia perto de Richard tão cedo, resolveu interceder.

- Pai, você enlouqueceu? Assim ela nunca ficará do nosso lado. Desse jeito ela vai te odiar para o resto da vida – disse Draco que se ajoelhou ao lado da irmã. - Kalena? - sussurrou.

Kalena percebendo que era seu irmão se jogou nos braços de Draco. Ele era o único que queria seu bem... naquela sala toda... ele era o único que conseguia entender a dor que Kalena sentia por causa da perda de Richard. Draco se deixou levar por aquele sentimento... era uma mistura de culpa com carinho que sentia pela única pessoa que não cobrava dele. E pela primeira vez Draco se permitiu abraçá-la.

- Pai, vai embora... - disse Draco ainda abraçando com mais força a sua irmã.

- Ela vem pra nossa casa. Já disse. Disso eu não abro mão. – cruzou os braços. Os dois estavam mais íntimos do que ele imaginava.

- TÁ! - exclamou impaciente. - agora some daqui.

Kalena não disse uma palavra sobre o que Draco tinha falado com Lucius. Nada... apenas chorava e soluçava nos braços do irmão. A dor que sentia pela perda de Richard era sufocante. E a única coisa que viu e desejou para sanar com aquela dor foi se juntar com Richard.

- Eu quero morrer! Por favor Draco me faça esse favor. Me deixa ficar com Richard. Acabe com a minha dor... essa dor que me dilacera. Lucius só sabe me tirar. É a única coisa que ele sabe fazer. Primeiro foi a minha mãe e agora o meu marido. – soluçou descontroladamente, seu rosto branco estava bastante pálido e quase sem vida. - E por motivos banais... o que mais ele vai me tirar?

- Se depender de mim, nada! Eu vou cuidar de você, pode deixar. – Draco pode sentir seus olhos marejarem. Sentia tanta pena da meia irmã. Primeiro a mãe, agora o marido.

- Me deixa ir embora... me deixa ir para ficar com as pessoas que mais amo. – murmurou sem tirar os olhos do corpo de seu marido jogado sem vida no chão.

- Não posso... você não gosta de mim? Deixaria-me? Deixaria o seu único irmão?

- Meu irmãozinho... – Kalena tocou no rosto de seu irmão e deu um triste sorriso. Foi a única coisa que Draco pode entender. Porque depois ela começou a falar alguma coisa em árabe e não conseguiu entender mais nada.

Lucius não agüentava mais aquela ceninha. Ele foi por trás e a estuporou. Ela estava muito transtornada e não falava coisa com coisa. Quem em sã consciência queria morrer para ficar com aqueles que ama? Só uma pessoa fora de seu juízo perfeito.

- Eu não pedi para você ir embora? – perguntou Draco segurando firmemente em seus braços a irmã estuporada.

- Traga-a Draco! - mandou dando as costas e saindo da casa, sendo seguido por Narcisa que também sentiu uma nesga de compaixão por aquela menina. Tão nova e já sofrera duas perdas irreparáveis.

- Nossa, essa visita foi melhor que a encomenda. - debochou Bella para o Pansy.

Pansy lançou um olhar irritado e assustado para Bella e saiu meio cabisbaixa. Draco pegou a irmã no colo, ela não era tão pesada. Muito pelo contrário. Então ele desaparatou para o castelo de Voldemort. No seu íntimo, Draco sabia que aquela noite só estava começando para ele.

*** Continua...***

**N/A **_**reescrito**_ (Oráculo): Oi gente, mil desculpas. Sumimos mas não foi por querer. As coisas resolveram cair em nossas cabeças. Principalmente na minha, último ano da Faculdade de Química não é fácil! Mas aqui está outro capitulo prontinho. AGORA DEVIDAMENTE BETADO. A GIKA NUM É UM AMOR??? LOGO, LOGO ESTAREMOS POSTANDO OS OUTROS CAPITULOS BETADOS E TAMBÉM O CAPITULO NOVINHU EM FOLHA VIU!! Ah sim, o próximo capitulo está prontinho também, mas só postaremos rapidinho se tiver no mínimo 10 reviews viu. Não dói clicar no botãozinho ao lado não viu!

Sim, vamos aos agradecimentos.

AGRADECIMENTOS:

- **LauriAna*** - Aí que isso. Bondade sua viu. Continue nos acompanhando. Bjs.

-**Juliana** – hehehe Não acabou não. Nós sumimos mesmo viu. Mas cá estamos outra vez. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjs.

-**Biba-chan** – Oi Biba. Calma, essa primeira parte – que está acabando, por sinal – tem muita T/G mesmo, mas logo logo esquenta D/G, ok? E sim, nós estamos com um sério problema pra arrumar uma beta, todas que arrumamos sumiram... ¬¬' Se você tiver alguém para indicar agradeceríamos! Bjs.

-**Patis **– Tah ai o outro capitulo. Nossa, deixa de exageros. Uma das melhores? Que isso. Brigada viu. Bjs.


	6. Consequencias I

_**Nota:**_ Música da vez _KoRn - Kiss_

CAPITULO BETADO, VIU GENTE!!!

_**N/A de uma autora revoltada: **_**ESSA MELECA DO F.F. NÃO TÁ ATUALIZANDO O ARQUIVO COMO UM SÓ, ACHO EU QUE É PQ ESTÁ MUITO GRANDE, 142 páginas.... Só atualiza arquivo com menos de 90 páginas... Então o capitulo 6 ficará dividido em 2, ok?! Então teoricamente, vocês terão 2 capítulos de uma só vez!!! Bjs!**

---------- # --- #----------

_Capítulo 6 - Conseqüências_

A fortaleza continuava a mesma coisa do lado de fora. Fria, de paredes cinzentas e torres intermináveis. Todos sabiam que a fortaleza era bem mais que o castelo de Voldemort. Por ser enorme, a construção abrigava toda a infra-estrutura do novo governo. Havia ainda o prédio do ministério, mas as coisas importantes aconteciam na fortaleza. E para aqueles comensais que eram mais "próximos" a Voldemort, havia também alguns dormitórios. A família Malfoy, por exemplo, tinham dois quartos e uma saleta.

Chegando ao castelo, Draco levou sua irmã até essa sala reservada aos Malfoy. Apesar de tudo, Kalena continuava sendo uma. Ela precisava descansar e aceitar a sua nova condição. Com Richard morto, sua irmã seria aceita pelo Lorde das trevas. Na saleta, Draco colocou delicadamente Kalena em um divã negro. Até ele temeu como ela reagiria àquela reviravolta. E sabia que ela não reagiria nada bem, afinal, mesmo sendo um trouxa, ele era o marido de sua irmã.

§ (#.#) §

Lucius chegou com os outros. Ele estava eufórico. Foi, rapidamente, ao encontro de Voldemort. Tinha que avisá-lo sobre os resultados daquela visita. Claro que ele se descontrolou... que cometera erros que poderia travar a reeducação de sua primogênita, mas o saldo foi positivo. Matara o sangue ruim que ousou se casar com sua filhinha.

O mais importante para Lucius era que estava com os seus dois filhos, Kalena e Draco, como sempre quis. Assim que viu Voldemort sentado em seu trono, Lucius se ajoelhou. A sua voz demonstrava como estava excitado. Ele estava louco de ansiedade para falar que estava com Kalena em seu poder, como deveria ser.

- Milorde. – disse ainda prostrado perante Voldemort - já recuperei minha filha, senhor.

- Que ótima noticia! - disse em uma falsa ansiedade. Voldemort torcia, em seu intimo, que essa menina tivesse apenas herdado o mesmo dom de sua mãe. - agora é só ela ser reeducada e assim será uma esposa devotada de um comensal que saiba apreciar a sua beleza e pureza de sangue.

- Estou certo que ela será uma das melhores esposas, Milorde. – Lucius já estava de pé. Não havia motivos para continuar ajoelhado.

- A não ser que ela tenha herdado, além do dom, o gênio da mãe. Meio selvagem.

- Sim, ela é meio selvagem e já deixou bem claro isso... Mas serei rígido com ela. Kalena nunca teve uma educação condizente à família Malfoy. Logo... logo, saberá qual é seu papel em toda essa historia. E se orgulhará de sua posição.

- Fico realmente contente com a sua atitude. E Draco? Onde ele está?

- Está cuidando da irmã. Como ordenado por mim. Os dois se apegaram rapidamente...

- Quero falar com ele. – Voldemort cortou Lucius, não estava nem um pouco com vontade e tampouco tinha paciência para ouvir as baboseiras de seu servo. – Tenho a ligeira impressão que ele já tinha descoberto a irmã a mais tempo, e a estava encobrindo, estou certo?

- Sim... mas creio que isso eu possa resolver, Milorde. Se o senhor permitir é claro.

- Será que você tem pulso forte com seus filhos, Lucius?

- Claro que sim, Milorde.

- Mas mesmo assim eu quero ter uma conversinha com ele. – resmungou balançando a mão, fazendo um sinal nada educado para que o loiro se retirasse.

- Peço a sua licença, Milorde. Quero começar a reeducação o quanto antes. Ela precisa se situar de sua atual situação - continuou Lucius com a voz untuosa.

- Claro. – disse Voldemort olhando com certo pesar para o trono vazio de Gina – mande Rodolphus vir aqui. Quero saber por onde anda Ginevra. O ultimo informante desapareceu e quero saber se o novo informante teve mais sorte.

- Claro Milorde.

Lucius foi atrás de Rodolphus e deu o devido recado. Depois saiu de lá para ver sua filha. Agora, com ela por perto era só "reeducá-la" para se tornar uma cidadã modelo. Preocupada em aumentar a quantidade de bruxos puros sangues na sociedade e em ser obediente perante o Lorde, ao seu pai e seu marido.

Mas esse era o maior problema. Kalena não era um exemplo de obediência. Os anos sendo criada no deserto com um monte de selvagem a tornaram meio intratável. Nada condizente a uma legítima Malfoy. E sem contar que ela já dera provas suficientes que era bem parecida com a mãe.

Ao chegar à sala, Lucius viu uma coisa que fez seu sangue ferver mais uma vez e soltar um bufo impaciente. Draco ainda estava na saleta com Kalena. Ele parecia que estava afagando os longos cabelos negros de Kalena. Ao ver Draco lá, só fazia Lucius se lembrar que seu próprio filho o enganara e acobertava Kalena em sua fuga quase que desesperada.

- Draco!

Draco se levantou ficando frente a frente ao seu progenitor, encarando-o duramente. Ele tinha coisas a dizer para Lucius. Mas antes que pudesse reagir, ou até mesmo falar com ele, Lucius lhe deu um soco fortíssimo. O loiro perdeu o equilíbrio, indo de encontro ao chão. Ele pode ver que Lucius estava completamente transtornado por causa do que ele fez, ou melhor, deixou de fazer. Foi então que conseguiu ver o crápula manipulador que tinha como pai.

- Você deveria ter me contado! Deveria ter entregado Kalena para mim. ELA É MINHA FILHA SEU INCONSEQÜENTE! Ela não é assunto seu! Você não tinha nada que enfiar o bedelho nos meus assuntos!

Draco levou a mão ao nariz, que sangrava bastante. Limpou o sangue com a manga da capa e se levantou. Se não fosse seu pai, aquele soco não ficaria barato.

- Eu estava tentando trazê-la por vontade própria. – apalpou o nariz, tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia. - Mas você chegou e estragou tudo matando o infeliz. Meses de preparação para nada! E ela é minha irmã, então é assunto meu também! Eu também quero zelar pela felicidade dela.

- Antes de ser sua irmã ela é minha filha! – disse Lucius transtornado, apontando o dedo em riste para o jovem. Draco não tinha nada a ver com aquela história. Quantas vezes ele tentou pegar a guarda de Kalena. Mas todas as tentativas foram todas em vão. Agora que poderia ficar perto dela, Draco tinha atrapalhado.

- Você está descontrolado. Não vou discutir sobre essa idiotice. - disse pegando sua varinha e apontou para seu próprio nariz e murmurou um feitiço que estancou o sangue e pôs o nariz no lugar. -Faça bom proveito da sua filhinha, querido pai. O problema vai ser quando ela acordar. - e saiu sem mais explicações. Estava fulo da vida. Seu pai era um tremendo imbecil mesmo.

Lucius ainda respirava ruidosamente. Draco era irremediavelmente parecido com Narcisa. Mas agora ele tinha que se acalmar. Seu maior e mais belo tesouro estava deitada no divã, dormindo um sono solto... Ele pode contemplar sua filha dormindo. Ela era tão linda. Tão parecida com a mãe dela. Ela lhe daria netos perfeitos. Mas a hora de discutir sobre netos chegaria. Antes era preciso tirá-la daquele feitiço. E conversar com ela. Foi isso que fez.

Kalena abriu seus olhos acinzentados e fitou o local para saber onde estava. Era estranho aquele lugar. Era tão frio e sem vida. Nem parecia que morava alguém lá. Depois de tentar analisar bem o local, não pode evitar chorar. Todas as lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos vieram de uma vez a sua mente.

A dor da perda de Richard era tamanha. E o pior foi à brutalidade no qual ele foi morto. Será que era errado casar com quem se amava? O que ela fizera de tão grave para ser privada de Richard? Ela não tinha culpa por ser uma Malfoy. Foi só depois de chorar bastante que percebeu que não estava sozinha.

- Por que está chorando, Kalena? – perguntou seu pai, sentado com a cara mais sonsa e dissimulada.

- Seu desgraçado! - gritou com força. Ela se virou para poder ver melhor o crápula de seu pai, mas permaneceu deitada e estava com o rosto banhado de lágrimas. Ela não tinha forças de se levantar.

- Olha a língua, Kalena! Cadê a pouca educação que a sua mãe te deu?

- Como pode? Meu marido! – Kalena estava tão desesperada que nem percebeu que ele tinha menosprezado a educação que Nefertiti tinha lhe dado

- Que marido? Você é solteira, Kalena. – Lucius a olhava como se ela estivesse delirando. - Não há motivos de você chorar por uma pessoa que você nem conhece.

- Que eu nem conheço? MAS É CLARO QUE EU O CONHECIA! Ele era o meu marido! Aquele que você matou friamente só porque ele era um nascido trouxa!

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? – continuou Lucius – você é solteira.

Ele se levantou lentamente. Lucius resolveu se aproximar de sua filha. Ele precisava tocar no rosto de Kalena para saber se a pele de sua filha era tão macia quanto a pele de sua amada Nefertiti

- Não me toca!! Seu desgraçado! Malfoy, eu te odeio! Eu te odeio tanto, você nem imagina! - gritou desesperada. Tinha que achar uma maneira de achar Draco e fugir daquele lugar.

- Me odeia? Não Kalena... acho que não. Você é minha filha... sangue do meu sangue. E não há um Malfoy nessa família que se virou contra ela. E você não será exceção. No final, você me respeitará como toda filha respeita um pai.

- Eu nunca vou te respeitar! E eu sou uma Qadarf. Uma bruxa do deserto!

- Você é uma Malfoy! M-A-L-F-O-Y. E vai me respeitar e respeitar ao Lorde das trevas!

- Prefiro a morte – Kalena se pôs a falar em árabe e Lucius não conseguia entender nada. Odiava quando ela falava em árabe.

- Fale em inglês! – sibilou Lucius já empunhando a varinha em direção de Kalena. Ele a faria respeitá-lo. Nem que para isso ele usasse _imperius_.

Kalena calou na hora. Mas não parou de chorar. Os olhos molhados dela refletiam o medo e a decepção que tinha de Lucius. Ela sempre teve medo dele. Do que ele era capaz de fazer para conseguir o que queria. Lucius percebeu que ela estava com medo dele. Não era bem isso que ele queria, mas Kalena, assim como Nefertiti, o tirava do sério e o obrigava a fazer coisas que não queria. Ele abaixou a varinha vagarosamente. Era a hora de ditar as regras que Kalena tinha que seguir.

- Vamos decidir sobre seu futuro. Chega de ficar bancando a rebelde. É uma Malfoy! Não tem motivos para ficar fugindo de mim que sou o seu pai! E sem contar que você já deve saber que irá se casar com um comensal.

Kalena se encolheu no divã. Ela não queria isso. Depois que descobriu a verdadeira natureza de seu pai, resolveu que era melhor ficar longe daquele tipo de gente. E em seus olhos o rastro de medo ficou ainda maior.

- Nunca me casaria com um comensal. Você sabe que abomino pessoas como você.

- Como eu? Só eu? Draco também é um, não se esqueça. E devo dizer que ele não é o santinho que você imagina, ele fez coisas que você nem sonharia. – apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e cruzou os dedos. - A sua mãe também seria se fosse um pouquinho mais consciente do seu sangue.

- A minha mãe nunca seria!

- permita levantar um parêntese, sua rebelde. Nefertiti poderia ser uma das melhores comensais. O Lorde ficou realmente interessado nela. Bonita e com talentos que a deixava ainda mais especial. Ela quase virou... Ela quase virou por mim. Mas aí veio uma proposta irrecusável. A proposta que Nefertiti batalhou tanto para conseguir. E a sua querida mãe deu no pé. Íamos nos casar! Eu a procurei por esse mundo. Mas ela do nada se achou no direito de fugir toda vez que ela pressentia que eu estava por perto!

- Não manche a memória de minha mãe! – se pôs de joelhos no divã. Se ele pensava que mancharia a memória de sua adorada mãe com mentiras deslavadas estava muito enganado.

- Cale essa boca! Eu ainda não terminei! Os anos se passaram e eu me vi na obrigação de me casar. Casei-me com Narcisa. Também era bonita, mas tinha algo que a deixava incompleta. Um dia quando estava saindo do banco, vi uma mulher. Mas não era qualquer mulher. Era a sua mãe. Mas também estava diferente. Alem de estar vestida com as roupas do seu clã, ela olhava para uma menina com não mais que quatro anos brincando um pouco na frente. Eu me aproximei sorrateiramente e vi no pescoço a marca de nascença de um Malfoy. Era você. Fiz de tudo para ter vocês duas perto de mim... você ainda era nova e nem se lembraria que nunca tinha me conhecido. Mas a sua mãe era irredutível.

- O que tem a minha mãe a ver com essa obsessão de me ter debaixo da suas vistas?

- Simples! Você era a minha filha com Nefertiti. Se eu não poderia ficar com Nefertiti, ficaria ao menos com você! Por você, a sua mãe acabaria cedendo e se tornaria a minha mulher. Ela te amava.

- Você me usaria só para ter a minha mãe sob controle?

- Se você quiser colocar nesses termos... sim.

- Louco! É isso que você é. – disse Kalena botando um fim naquela viagem ao passado.

- Mas não vamos mexer no passado. Vamos decidir o seu futuro. – bateu de leve nas pernas, e deu um sorriso, que Kalena achou ser o sorriso mais forçado do mundo.

- Eu... não... vou me casar com um comensal!

- Você vai!

- Você é o ser mais detestável na face da Terra! Você não sabe amar... você quis ter a minha mãe, tem Narcisa em seu poder e me quer como uma marionete de seus joguetes insanos! Você não ama a ninguém!

Lucius calou-se diante daquela afirmação. Ele ficou encarando sua filha. Como as coisas mudaram. A sua filha sempre fora uma criança adorável. Claro que nunca aprovara a vida dela com os nômades, mas Kalena sempre se mostrava uma filha amorosa. Maldito dia que teve que matar Nefertiti. Se não fosse por isso, tudo seria diferente. Vendo aquela situação, Lucius se viu obrigado a mudar de estratégia. Ele tinha um trunfo na manga. E com certeza iria usá-lo a seu favor. Sem tirar a sua máscara de frieza e hipocrisia disse:

- Estranho... você já foi mais amável comigo.

- Não sou mais!

- Você se lembra do dia daquela tempestade de areia?

- Claro que me lembro! Após a tempestade, você matou a minha mãe... – baixou a voz, como se fosse a coisa mais vergonhosa do mundo admitir a si mesma que seu próprio pai não passava de um assassino frio e cruel. – mas o que tem isso?

- Foi a ultima vez que você foi carinhosa comigo. Ficava toda orgulhosa quando me chamava. Percebo que é um tempo que não vai retorna... nunca mais

- Eu não sabia o monstro que você era. – Kalena estava fria com ele. Não o perdoaria pelas atrocidades que ele foi capaz de fazer.

- Vamos fazer um pacto? - disse com a voz cheia de veneno e fingindo que não tinha ouvido o que Kalena tinha dito.

- O que é? – retrucou Kalena temerosa.

- Você abaixa essa sua crista, se torna, ao menos, uma cidadã. Aceita um noivo puro sangue e comensal de minha escolha e ainda poderá se lembrar do sangue ruim. Ou... – Lucius se aproximou bem de Kalena. Eles estavam com o nariz muito próximos - eu apago e modifico a sua memória. Nem vai se lembrar do sangue ruim ou quem matou a sua mãe. Aí, no final, você irá me obedecer cegamente, como a boa filha que sei que é.

Lucius sabia que tinha tocado bem no tendão de Aquiles de sua filha. Ela amava aqueles dois. Kalena tinha demonstrado diversas vezes que os amava mais que a si própria... Ele tinha certeza que ela cederia à chantagem, a mulher não admitiria se esquecer daqueles dois. Claro que o feitiço que a ameaçara era difícil, mas valia a pena para tê-la por perto.

Kalena sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele era mais louco do que imaginava. Estava sendo ameaçada e não sabia como agir. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que o seu próprio pai lhe ameaçaria daquela forma tão aberta. Não podia permitir que ele apagasse as únicas lembranças boas que possuía. Mas também não queria se ver tão presa a convenções que não era dela. Não disse nada, apenas virou a cabeça. Queria tanto que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo.

- E então? – estimulou Lucius. Estava ansioso para ouviu o sim da boca de Kalena.

- Está bem. – disse Kalena numa voz fraca e sem vida. Ele tinha vencido.

- Que ótimo! Estou vendo que você ainda é uma Malfoy nata. Sabe com quem se aliar. - disse Lucius ficando em pé. Só faltava uma coisa para selar aquele acordo - então venha aqui e dê um abraço no seu pai que estava morrendo de saudades de você. Você não devia ter sumido daquele jeito. Fiquei preocupado.

Kalena pensou por segundos a fio. Ela achava nojenta aquela atitude, mas se conteve. Levantou-se com dificuldade, ainda se sentia fraca, e se pôs de pé de frente ao loiro. Tudo isso era para ter os bons momentos de sua vida ainda em sua memória. Então o abraçou sem vontade. Olhou para o chão tentando em vão não voltar a chorar. Estava sentindo tanta falta de Richard... nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. Não nessa vida.

Já Lucius fez o contrario. A abraçou com força. Estava morto de saudades dela. De sua bruxinha de cabelos negros. Ela era uma menina que sempre dera a ele alegrias. Sempre tão esperta e sagaz. Forte e ao mesmo tempo delicada. E sem contar no seu maior dom. Ela era um gênio na magia.

Depois de minutos de abraço, que para Kalena pareceram horas a fio, Lucius a soltou. O rosto dela estava lavado de lagrimas. E o sorriso que sempre chegava nos olhos havia morrido. Mas Lucius não se importou, logo ela voltaria ser ela mesma. Ele deu um sorriso de vitória para Kalena e disse:

- Agora você vai para a minha mansão. Para a nossa mansão. Não sei se você sabe, mas estamos na Fortaleza das Trevas. E não podemos abusar da hospitalidade de Milorde, não é?

Kalena deu de ombros, estava pouco ligando onde estava ou para esse Lorde não sei das quantas. Ela queria velar seu luto. Isso ninguém, nem mesmo Voldemort, poderia tomar dela. A única coisa que queria era encontrar Draco e ter uma conversinha com ele. Estava temerosa por seu irmão. Lucius a pegou pela mão e a conduziu pelo castelo. Ele era grande e complexo. Cheio de corredores que deixaria uma pessoa não habituada, perdida.

Logo, pensou Lucius, ela se esqueceria que teve um caso com o tal de Richard. O bastardo sangue ruim não era digno dela. Mas agora ele estava embaixo de sete palmos de terra. Gargalhou intimamente, era isso que acontecia com as pessoas simplórias e sujas que tentavam se aproximar de um Malfoy.

Kalena parou abruptamente, fazendo com que Lucius parasse também. Lucius a encarou com atenção. O que estava acontecendo? Será que ela não queria ir para a mansão? Ela parecia um tanto ansiosa e olhava para todos os lados. Tentou tirar a sua mão do aperto de Lucius, mas não conseguiu tirar. Ele a segurava firmemente. Kalena olhou bem para Lucius e disse com todas as palavras.

- Gostaria de ver o Draco...

- Quem? – perguntou Lucius espantado. De todas as coisas absurdas que ela poderia pedir, ver Draco era ultima das coisas que Lucius poderia imaginar.

- Draco! Onde está o Draco? Gostaria de vê-lo.

- Bem... ele com certeza deve estar explicando o porque não ter relatado onde você estava para o Lorde das trevas - disse Lucius estranhando – por que você quer saber tanto onde ele está?

- Bom.. ele é meu irmão, não é!? Gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor... - forçou um sorriso para o pai que a olhava desconfiado.

- Acho que você já o conheceu o suficiente. Para falar a verdade o conheceu até demais. Nunca vi Draco defender alguém com tanto afinco... com tanta devoção, como te defendeu hoje. – Lucius a puxou lentamente incentivando-a a continuar - acho que por enquanto vocês dois não poderão se ver sem a minha companhia. Pelo menos até ter certeza que Draco não irá te ajudar em qualquer fuga desesperada.

Kalena não conseguiu prender o sorriso. Lucius estava proibindo-a de ficar a sós com seu irmão. Draco estava se demonstrando um verdadeiro irmão. Apesar de tudo, Kalena estava tendo êxito em descongelar aquele coraçãozinho. Agora ele estava longe de seu alcance. Mas mesmo assim tinha que saber como os comensais os acharam e só Draco saberia responder.

- Mas por que não?

- Por que não. – disse Lucius tentando dar um fim naquela discussão, mas vendo a cara triste de sua filha se viu na obrigação de explicar melhor – Você vai para casa descansar... outro dia você poderá vir aqui comigo e conversar com Draco.

- Não vou sair daqui até vê-lo! - respondeu firme.

- Eu já disse que ele está tendo uma reunião com o Lorde. – respondeu entre dentes.

- Mas...

- Você quer realmente conhecer o Lorde das trevas também? Sim porque os dois devem estar juntos. Sem contar que ele deve está recebendo uma punição a altura de sua insubordinação. Você quer ver seu irmão sofrendo por tal ato? Parece que não entende. Estou tentando te proteger!

Kalena arregalou os olhos. Não podia permitir que Draco fosse castigado por sua causa. Ela tinha que tomar alguma providência. Não conseguiria suportar a dor de ter sido a responsável pela sessão de tortura de Draco.

- Não foi culpa dele, Lucius. Por favor, quero vê-lo agora. Eu preciso desfazer esse mal entendido.

A suplica de Kalena era no mínimo estranha. Para Lucius era extremamente normal o castigo. Claro que Draco, depois da temporada no castelo em Vardo, nunca recebera um castigo. Mas dessa vez era merecido. Draco não tinha autoridade de esconder Kalena e mesmo assim se arriscou e a escondeu. Agora que agüentasse as conseqüências sem reclamar.

- Ele levara crucius até aprender que tem que cumprir cegamente as ordens de Milorde. Ele desobedeceu a uma ordem direta. Ele não tinha o poder de te esconder.

- Mas... você vai permitir que seu filho seja torturado? Ele é seu filho! Muito mais filho que eu!

- Vou! Deixarei ele tomar umas cruciatus... assim ele aprende a não desobedecer.

- Não acredito nisso... Mas também, você não gosta de ninguém mesmo... - completou num sussurro.

Para Lucius era bem simples... se Draco cumprisse com louvor as ordens, ou o Lorde lhe daria um presente, ou lhe agradeceria. Se Draco não cumprisse as ordens, era devidamente castigado. Nada mais natural. Mas Kalena o olhava com incredulidade. Talvez por não ter sido criada por ele, aquele novo mundo parecia ser tão bárbaro. O único jeito era explicar.

- Se ele tivesse cumprido a ordem, você, com certeza, já estaria nos braços do seu pai há mais tempo.

- Eu sei, mas... ele não fez por mal. Eu juro. Você não pode fazer nada para impedir esse castigo? Por favor, por mim... sua... filha. Pela sua bruxinha de cabelos negros...

- Kalena. - disse já amolecendo ao pedido da filha. Ela tinha pedido logo pelo apelido que ele lhe dera.

- Por favor! - os olhos da morena estavam cheios de água. Prontos para chorar mais uma vez.

- Me peça qualquer coisa Kalena, mas não isso. – disse Lucius se penalizando.

- É só o que eu quero. E depois farei o que você quiser. Agora, por favor... - respirou fundo ela tinha que apelar - pai, ajuda o meu irmão. Ele não merece.

- Tá bom, Kalena vamos. - disse retrocedendo – você herdou muito mais da sua mãe do que possa imaginar.

Kalena pôde ficar um pouco aliviada internamente. Estava bastante satisfeita consigo mesma. Lucius continuava o mesmo, era só marejar os olhos e fazer cara de coitada que ele caía que nem patinho. Era mais fácil que roubar doce de criança. Agora era só tirar seu irmão de lá.

A caminhada até o salão do trono fora bem rápida. Chegando ao salão, Kalena viu como o salão era absurdamente grande. As paredes eram feitas de mármore branco estupidamente polido. As colunas eram arredondadas e negras. Elas se cruzavam no teto abobadado. Em suas bases existiam pequenos detalhes em prata. As janelas eram compridas e estreitas e iam até o fim da parede. O chão era do mais puro e brilhante mármore negro. Ao fundo existiam dois tronos intercalados por uma escada. O que ficava no alto, era negro e de aspecto maléfico. Os pés e os braços eram de cobras se entrelaçando. No alto do encosto existia uma pedra de um verde peçonhento. Já o trono que ficava na base da escada era mais simples. Era praticamente liso. Os únicos adornos ficavam no alto do encosto. Era um rubi enorme e devidamente moldurado por cobras.

Depois de ter analisado profundamente o egocentrismo de Voldemort, Kalena viu uma cena que desejou não ter visto. Ela viu seu irmão caído no chão respirando com dificuldade. Era de enlouquecer ver seu irmão naquele estado. Ela quis correr para ajudá-lo, mas Lucius segurou-a pelo pulso e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

§ (#.#) §

Voldemort estava lançando um _crucius_ extremamente dolorido em Draco. Aquele moleque não tinha o direito de ter feito o que fez. Talvez, ele fosse condescendente com Draco se tivesse escondido só a sua irmã. Voldemort sabia que a menina tinha presenciado a morte da mãe. Mas não. Ele escondeu também um sangue-ruim, que por sinal era marido de Kalena. Draco sabia que sangues ruins estavam proibidos de se casarem com puros sangues ou mestiços. A coisa mais obvia a fazer era matar o infeliz. Mas não... Draco achou que poderia se arriscar e esconder o sujeitinho. Que arcasse com as conseqüências.

Ainda aplicando o corretivo em Draco, Voldemort percebeu que Lucius entrara no salão principal com uma mulher com o rosto banhado de lagrimas, longos cabelos negros e o olhar azul cinzento. Com certeza era a tal filha bastarda. Ele cessara a _cruciatus_ em Draco, talvez fosse melhor torturar os irmãos de outra forma. Uma forma ainda mais prazerosa.

- Mas olha quem está aqui Draco, é a sua irmã - disse Voldemort rindo da situação dos dois.

Draco apoiou os braços no chão e virou lentamente a cabeça para ver melhor quem estava lá. Ele encarou Lucius da forma mais venenosa possível, era um olhar do mais puro ódio. Depois voltou sua atenção a mulher que estava do lado do Malfoy mais velho. Deu um sorriso fraco para a irmã, ela era a maior vítima e mesmo assim ela queria vê-lo. Queria que ela soubesse que estava tudo bem, que não precisava se preocupar. Mas mesmo assim era impossível pedir isso a ela.

Voldemort percebeu que havia uma cumplicidade entre os dois. Ele achava que Draco ia odiar a irmã, pois tinha lhe tomando o primeiro lugar. Mas não. Entre os dois havia um laço que Voldemort não suportava. Seria muito mais fácil se os dois não se desse bem... se si odiassem. Porém, ele percebeu que era impossível fazer com que tal coisa acontecesse. E tudo graças a Kalena. Pelo que Voldemort pode perceber, era ela a eterna compreensiva, que aceitaria seu irmão do jeito que ele era.

- Vamos à devida apresentação. Você deve ser Kalena Malfoy, não é? - disse Voldemort ainda rindo da angustia de Kalena.

Mas Kalena parecia estar alheia ao que Voldemort falava. Ela queria pelo menos chegar perto de seu irmão e lhe abraçar. Queria que ele soubesse que havia nela uma pessoa que ia ajudá-lo na hora da dor. Mas seu pai ainda lhe segurava com certa firmeza e a impedia de realizar aquele desejo. Lucius percebeu que Kalena ainda olhava Draco e sem nenhuma disposição de responder a Voldemort. Puxou o braço da filha, fazendo-a prestar atenção nas palavras do Lorde.

- Sim, eu sou.

- Milorde. - murmurou Lucius para ela completar a resposta.

- Milorde. - repetiu Kalena ainda observando o irmão.

- É... realmente você se parece com a sua mãe. Um pouco rebelde.

Foi só então que deu a devida atenção a Voldemort. A morena crispou os olhos. Como ele ousava falar de sua mãe. Sua querida mãe. Não admitiria que ele ou qualquer comensal falasse mal de sua mãe. Se ele não tinha uma para lhe orgulhar o problema dele e não dela.

- Me orgulho muito desse fato. Minha mãe era uma pessoa maravilhosa. De uma estirpe que ninguém aqui será capaz de se aproximar.

- Vejo que alguém aqui se orgulha de ser uma Qadarf. – continuou Voldemort rodeando Kalena e Lucius

- É... me orgulho. – disse Kalena desafiadoramente

- Veremos até quando.

- Me orgulharei de ser o que sou pelo resto de minha vida. – Kalena estava abusando da sorte, mas ela não estava se importando com as conseqüências

- Mas o que traz tamanha beldade para a minha reles existência? – Voldemort estava debochando de Kalena e não estava se importando nem um pouco com a insolência da jovem

- Bom Milorde... minha filha queria de todas as formas ver o irmão. Então a trouxe... peço o seu perdão se estou sendo inconveniente - disse Lucius se intrometendo e olhando para o chão.

- Era de se esperar essa atitude dela... já que ela se orgulha de ser uma Qadarf.

- Mas logo ela irá esquecer que é uma Qadarf e só lembrará que uma Malfoy. – retrucou Lucius mais confiante

- É... tomara Lucius, ou do contrario serei obrigado a interferir na reeducação dela.

- Eu posso... - mas Kalena não conseguiu terminar de falar. Voldemort levantou a mão, cortando-a sem nenhum remorso.

- Claro... o doce amor fraternal. – quase cuspiu ao ser obrigado a pronunciar aquela palavra tão imunda e sem significado algum. - Mal se conhecem e você, Kalena, já está preocupada com Draco?

Kalena já estava em seu limite. O que ele conhecia sobre amor? Era seco por dentro. A única coisa que ele sabe é como angariar mais e mais poder. Ao contrário dele, ela era adepta da filosofia do amor. Amar era a única solução para melhorar o que ele estava destruindo. E só ensinando Draco a amar que ela, Kalena, sentiria que a sua missão estaria realizada.

- Pois é... algo que você nunca saberá o que é. Todo mundo sabe que o senhor é oco.

Kalena tinha falado o que estava entalado na garganta havia anos. Ela poderia até falar que estaria mais leve. Lucius arregalou os olhos e apertou o braço da filha que estava falando demais pro seu gosto.

- Cala essa boca Kalena. Perdoe a minha filha, Milorde. Ela é quase uma selvagem, não sabe o que diz.

- Mas que mania de me chamar de selvagem! Não sou eu que saí matando! Pelo que eu sei quem sai matando a torto e a direito é que pode ser chamado de selvagem.

- Kalena! – sibilou Lucius. Ela já tinha ultrapassado todos os limites.

Kalena cerrou os olhos perigosamente para o pai. Quem ele achava que era para lhe chamar a atenção. Era a mais pura verdade! Então viu o semblante preocupado de Draco. Será que tinha que fechar a boca para não levar um crucius? Pela cara de Draco parecia que sim. Ela voltou a olhar Voldemort. Tinha que mentir. Odiava mentir. Então dando o seu mais belo sorriso falso, _a La_ "Narcisa e Bellatrix", disse.

- Perdoe-me Milorde.

- Cuidado garota! Ou você pode se juntar ao seu irmão. Já que quer tanto ficar perto dele.

- Sim, vou me lembrar disso Lorde. – disse ainda com o sorriso falso no rosto. Sua cara já estava começando a doer.

- Pode levá-la para a sua mansão Lucius. A minha conversa com Draco ainda não terminou - disse Voldemort dando as costas para os dois.

- Não! - gritou Kalena se desesperando. - não foi culpa dele. Eu pedi, implorei para que ele não contasse que tinha me achado. Queria me acostumar com a idéia. Por favor, não o machuque. Ele é o meu irmão! Eu fico no lugar dele.

Draco respirava pesadamente. Não conseguia entender como alguém podia questionar Voldemort daquele jeito por ele. Ainda pior... ela sugeriu que trocassem de lugar. Só para que ele não sofresse mais. Draco nunca faria isso por ninguém. Por que, então, Kalena estava pedindo aquilo? Ele, que não merecia um pingo daquele afeto que Kalena demonstrava ter por ele. Voldemort nem sequer voltou a olhar para Kalena. A menina era muito mais valiosa que Draco. Aquela troca era totalmente desproporcional.

- Ele devia não ter ouvido. O maior problema é que vocês dois estavam compactuando com um sangue ruim. Ou você acha que não sei? Dois puros sangues. Dois Malfoy escondendo um sangue ruim.

- Vamos Kalena. Acabou! Com licença Milorde. Peço perdão mais uma vez por Kalena. - falou Lucius humildemente querendo tirá-la de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Não podemos deixá-lo aqui pai. - protestou a mulher. Ia continuar até ter Draco são e salvo, mas Draco lhe lançou um olhar penetrante e pode ouvir claramente a voz do loiro em sua cabeça.

_"não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. Agora saia daqui. Você não vai trocar de lugar comigo" _

– invadiu Draco na mente de sua irmã. Estava tentando fazê-la não se preocupar e a melhor forma seria invadindo sua mente e lhe dizendo que ficaria tudo bem.

- O quê? Eu entendi bem? Você quer que ele seja torturado mais um pouquinho? - Voldemort franziu a testa demonstrando estar falsamente confuso. E logo em seguida deu seu típico sorriso insano e ainda olhando fixamente para a morena apontou a varinha para Draco e murmurou. – Crucius.

- NÃO!!!! – gritou, aos prantos. - Draco!!!

- Venha. - ordenou Lucius, segurando-a pela cintura e conduzindo-a para fora do salão. Precisou usar toda sua força para arrastá-la do lugar. As pesadas portas se fecharam, mas ainda podiam ouvir os gritos de dor que o loiro tentava em vão segurar.

Será que lá todo mundo era louco? Só ela tinha discernimento o suficiente para perceber que aquilo era uma sessão de sadomasoquismo? Vendo que não tinha voz suficiente para tirar seu irmão de lá deixou-se ser conduzida pelo comensal. Ela estava aos prantos. Perdera seu marido e agora o seu irmão estava sofrendo. Kalena sabia que Draco não era feliz, mas nunca pode imaginar que ele era torturado de forma tão cruel. Ela parou no meio do caminho e lançou um olhar de raiva para o pai.

- Como você deixa seu próprio filho ser torturado desse jeito? Como? – gritou. Vendo que era insuficiente Kalena começou a bater no peito de Lucius. - ele é seu filho seu canalha! Ele foi criado por você! Custava dar um pouco de carinho a ele? Custava ter sido um pai para ele?

- Ele também é um comensal. E isso está além de ser ou não meu filho. Draco tem obrigações, assim como eu e, em breve, você. Uma vez essas obrigações não cumpridas, ele irá sofrer punição. Nada mais natural. Você tem que entender isso Kalena. Agora vamos para casa, querida. – falou Lucius que a abraçou com muita força enquanto Kalena o batia.

Ela estava totalmente descontrolada. Mas vendo que o espaço era insuficiente para continuar a bater, Kalena apenas chorou. Que tipo de gente eram os comensais? Se é que eles eram gente. Antes de ser um comensal, Draco era filho de Lucius. Custava pedir por ele da mesma forma que pedira por ela? Não conseguia imaginar como alguém poderia ser tão frio assim. Ver o filho sendo torturado e não levantar uma palha para salvá-lo. Não era a toa que Draco tinha problemas em se relacionar com as pessoas, com um pai daqueles, pensou amargamente

- Vamos, você não pode mudar o que está acontecendo com Draco. Você vai ver, até ele vai te falar que o Lorde estava certo em puni-lo. Seria melhor se você aceitasse logo a situação e jurasse obediência ao Lorde das trevas. Aceitando a sua real condição nessa sociedade que tanto queríamos. Ou você acha que eu não sei que no deserto não se pode ser bruxo de verdade. Do contrário são mortos.

- Mas lá éramos livres. Sabíamos que não poderíamos usar nossas varinhas, mas sabíamos como a magia do deserto era regida e íamos de acordo com ele. No final... as varinhas não eram necessárias.

- Mas aqui somos nós que mandamos. Nada de se esconder. E se um de nós vai contra isso, nada mais justo do que uns _crucius_ para clarear a cabeça.

- Não consigo entender vocês... gostam de sofre, é isso? - perguntou entre soluços. Ainda sendo abraçada por Lucius

- Ele não sofreria se tivesse cumprido a ordem dada. Ele desobedeceu... entenda Kalena. – Lucius acariciava a vasta cabeleira lisa e negra de sua filha.

- Mas eu pedi, será que você não entende? – disse derrotada - Quero sair daqui. Só há tristeza aqui. Eu não agüento pensar nele sendo torturado.

- Você não tem que se preocupar se Draco está ou não sendo torturado. A única coisa que você tem que se preocupar é com a sua nobre tarefa na nossa nova ordem mundial

Kalena respirou fundo, aquele papo de povoar o mundo com sangues puros tava enchendo. Será que era só para isso que ela servia? Ter filhos? Alguma coisa dizia que ela era estéril, pois ela já tivera varias tentativas com Richard e todas elas fracassaram.

- Vamos logo, ok? - disse grossa.

- O.k! Me dê a sua mão. Você ainda não tem licença para aparatar. Vai ter que ir comigo

- Eu sei disso.

Kalena segurou a mão do pai, continuava séria e limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair por seus olhos cinzas, que tanto detestava. Os dois desaparataram

§ (#.#) §

Draco estava sofrendo no corpo pela sua insubordinação. Ele sabia que ia acabar acontecendo isso com ele. Por sua irmã, ele desobedeceu a uma ordem direta. Mas ele não falava nada. Uma palavra se quer de clemência. Foram bons aqueles meses só com a sua irmã. Com ela, Draco se sentia acolhido... respeitado. Ele tinha plena consciência de seus atos e sabia que seria punido por ter desobedecido a uma ordem direta do braço esquerdo de Voldemort, que por um acaso seria seu pai. Não gritou, não chorou, não mesmo, não daria esse gostinho ao Lorde das trevas.

Voldemort estava impressionado com Draco. Ele não era mais aquele moleque fracote que chorava por causa de uma cruciatus. Não... Ele era um comensal frio e calculista. O problema estava na irmã dele. Kalena. Pelo que pode perceber, Kalena faria de tudo para ruir com o treinamento de Draco. Ela sim... era perigosa. Mas sabia como lidar com ela. E ele usaria exatamente o mesmo sentimento que Kalena queria despertar em Draco para poder colocá-la em seu devido lugar.

- Você tem alguma coisa a dizer ao seu favor, Draco - disse Voldemort interrompendo mais um crucius - ou você quer se lembrar como foi o seu treinamento em Vardo? Posso te mandar para lá novamente para passar uma temporada e ver se a razão volta a essa sua cabeça vazia.

- Não, Milorde. Não será necessário. Estou ciente de meus atos. - disse com certa dificuldade. Respirar doía tanto.

- Eu gostaria de saber o motivo que te levou a desobedecer a uma ordem. Você sempre foi cumpridor de todas as ordens e então na hora de trazer a sua irmã para se casar com um comensal e se tornar mãe de filhos puros sangues, você não a trouxe. Seria até plausível se você falasse que Kalena tem medo de Lucius. Até porque ele matou a mãe dela. Mas tem uma coisa ainda pior. O que realmente não consigo entender foi que você deu proteção a um sangue ruim... Isso sim, eu não tenho resposta.

- Eu... não sei, senhor. – nem ele sabia o que o motivou a esconder o Stuart. Sempre fora frio e cruel com os seus alvos, nunca ouviu um pedido de clemência, mas bastou aparecer alguém se dizendo sua irmã e lhe oferecendo um pouco de carinho e compreensão que ele vacilara em uma ordem clara e direta.

- Você sabe que ela é importante... não é?

- Sim, eu sei. - Kalena como uma bruxa poderosa e de puro sangue era extremamente importante para os planos do Lorde das Trevas.

Draco tossiu varias vezes, aqueles cruciatus estava lhe causando uma tremenda dor e falar era praticamente impossível e extremamente penoso. Voldemort sentou novamente em seu trono. Ele ficou observando o rapaz que ainda estava deitado e respirando ruidosamente. Agora que dera um corretivo em Draco chegou à hora dele saber onde estava a sua lealdade.

- Agora você escolhe Draco, ou você volta a obedecer cegamente as ordem ou Kalena é quem vai sofrer em Vardo. Pois eu já percebi que você se importa com ela. Lá não é um lugar muito bom de se passar não é Draco? Fui claro?

- Claríssimo. - puxou o ar com força, sua respiração estava descompassada. Não podia permitir que sua irmã passasse por tudo o que passou em Vardo, não mesmo.

- Agora pode ir. A sua irmãzinha deve estar morta de tanta preocupação.

Voldemort levantou de seu trono e saiu do salão principal deixando Draco estirado no chão. O loiro trincou os dentes, um dia Voldemort ainda iria lhe pagar por tanta humilhação. Às vezes torcia para que os rebeldes derrotassem Voldemort, mas era uma mera ilusão, o único que poderia fazer estava morto a mais de um ano. Ele se levantou com dificuldade. Andava devagar e respirava de forma que pudesse filtrar a dor. Ele iria para a mansão de seus pais não para vê-los, mas sim ver sua irmã.

Quando aparatou em frente a mansão, Draco viu algo que deu vontade de rir. Kalena estava sentada na escada, toda encolhida querendo passar despercebida, esperando por ele. Ela ainda estava com o rosto molhado de lagrimas. Parecia que estava em seu momento de luto. Mas de alguma forma, Draco sabia que ela estava na escada por causa dele. Esperando para ver o resultado de tanto crucius. Kalena não era uma Malfoy comum. Nem seus pais fariam isso. Ficar esperando por ele. Só para saber se ele voltaria bem. Ela era, realmente, muito estranha para ele.

Kalena ouviu o barulho de aparatação e levantou os olhos. Apesar dos olhos cinzentos cheios de lágrimas, pode ver que era seu irmão. Lá estava ele, parado a sua frente, olhando-a como se ela fosse a coisa mais anormal possível. Mas mesmo assim ele tentava dar um sorriso tranqüilizador, mas a imagem não conseguia passar o que ele tanto queria.

O loiro estava com vários cortes no rosto. Kalena levantou-se num pulo e correu para o irmão. Ela estava temerosa por ele. Era sua culpa que Richard estava morto. Era sua culpa de Draco ter levado tanto crucius. Sem que Draco esperasse, a morena o abraçou forte. Draco pode sentir o peso de sua irmã sobre as dores. E então deu um resmungo de dor.

- Você vai me matar Kalena. Você vai ver a manchete no profeta "comensal morreu de amor de irmã"

Kalena se permitiu rir, mas era um riso morto... sem vida. Seu irmão estava se demonstrando um palhaço.

- Não seja bobo! Eu nunca te mataria - disse soltando o irmão e dando um beliscão no braço dele.

- Ai! Estou todo dolorido, mulher! E você ainda me da um beliscão?

- Coisa de irmão mais velho! - pegou na mão de Draco e começou a puxá-lo pela casa adentro. - vem, vamos cuidar desses ferimentos. Conheço ótimos remédios

Os dois passaram pelo salão principal e depois por uma sala íntima. Nessa sala Kalena e Draco passaram por Lucius e Narcisa. Kalena fechou o semblante na hora. Ambos tinham tentado tirá-la da escada de acesso. Para eles, Kalena não devia se preocupar com Draco. Ele era forte e sabia o que tinha que fazer. Mas ela foi bastante grossa e deu um chega pra lá neles. Foi então que resolveu que quanto menos ela falasse com eles seria melhor

- Você está bem meu filho? - perguntou Narcisa. A loira estava com o semblante tranqüilo, sabia que o filho era forte e não se deixaria abater por um simples cruciatus. Mas mesmo assim era mãe, tinha que perguntar.

- Como nunca, mãe. - Draco deu um sorriso tranqüilizador para a mãe. Mas não era verdade, podia sentir que estava todo moído por dentro. Aquela maldição era um saco. Não sabia como Ginny há dois anos atrás conseguiu suportar tanto cruciatus, era uma garota tão frágil por fora, mas por dentro era uma muralha.

Aquilo fora a gota d'água para Kalena. Não conseguia entender como Lucius era frio e hipócrita. Até Narcisa perguntara a Draco se ele estava bem. Nem isso Lucius foi capaz de fazer. Por dentro Kalena ficou feliz em não ter sido criada por aquele monstro sem coração

- É muito engraçado. – sussurrou Kalena – monstro sem coração... hipócrita

- Não fale assim dela. É a minha mãe. - disse firmemente.

- Quem disse que eu estou falando da sua mãe Draco Malfoy? - disse com um tom de voz bem parecida com de seu pai.

- Desculpa. Não sabia...

- Onde fica as poções Draco? – perguntou Kalena respirando de forma que filtrasse a sua tristeza – Vou fazer uma que vai lhe tirar a dor

- Estão no armário na cozinha.

- Deixe que os elfos peguem pra você! – disse Narcisa

- Eu tenho que fazê-la. Essa poção foi um descobrimento de antigas poções egípcias. Um elfo não vai saber fazer. E você vem comigo. – disse olhando para Draco.

- Ok então, versão feminina do Snape. - disse sarcástico.

Os dois se puseram novamente a andar em direção à cozinha. Fez uma careta, não tinha gostado nada da comparação. E ela ia tocar na parte mais dói em um Malfoy. O ego.

- Não me compare ao seu professor

- Se você diz. – Draco estava usando aquele tom de irmão mais novo, que adora implicar com a irmã mais velha.

- É... mas eu prefiro mil vezes os cabelos oleosos do Snape a uma forma transfigurada de uma certa... qual foi o animal? Doninha?

- Aquilo foi um acidente. Professor maluco! Que nem era um professor... era um comensal disfarçado - o loiro se enchia de raiva só de lembrar que sua bela forma física fora transfigurada para uma doninha nojenta. - agora anda logo com essa poção.

- O bebezinho ficou com raiva, é?

- Se você me chamar de bebezinho de novo vai se arrepender. - disse emburrado.

Ele quase não ia à cozinha. Mas Kalena fez tanta questão que fosse para lá. Ao chegar à cozinha Kalena se pôs a fazer a poção. Ela era rápida para fazer. O que mais ele não sabia dela? Foi então que Draco se sentou em uma banqueta. Ela era muito boa em poções, disso Draco sabia. Mas havia mais... muito mais... Enquanto Draco divagava em seus pensamentos, Kalena ia arrumando, pacientemente, a poção em um copo. Estava pronta. Era rápida e o efeito muito satisfatório

- Vamos lá Draco... faz biquinho – disse Kalena em uma falsa alegria.

Ela estava com um copo com um liquido semitransparente de um azul escuro. Draco pode perceber que por debaixo de toda aquela alegria, sua irmã estava destruída. Mas não podia fazer nada para mudar isso. A única coisa era fazer com que ela se esquecesse de Richard

- Eu posso tomar sozinho, ok? - resmungou tentando pegar o copo da mão da morena que andava calmamente para fora da cozinha.

- Opa! Você acha mesmo que é pra tomar assim? Vamos! Você vai deitar primeiro, aí sim... vai poder tomá-la. – disse Kalena tirando o copo perto de Draco

- Ai Kalena, quanta frescura! Por Merlin. – Draco a acompanhou resmungando, estava mais azedo que antes.

- O problema Draco, é que essa poção também é sonífera. Você pode cair o no chão dormindo e acabaria se machucando ainda mais.

- Hum, você quer me apagar é isso? - perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida. Talvez a fazendo rir um pouco a faria esquecer-se da dor.

- Claro... aproveito e tiro fotos comprometedoras - falou sarcasticamente

Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa a mais Draco havia entrado na sala onde estavam seus pais. Kalena resolveu ficar na soleira, observando aquela cena como se fosse uma alienígena. Todos os três eram irremediavelmente loiros. E só ela tinha o cabelo totalmente oposto.

- Entra Kalena – disse Lucius tentando integrá-la na família – a casa também é...

- Draco aqui não é seu quarto.

- Kalena... o nosso pai...

- Entenda uma coisa... Lucius não tem filhos. Ele tem duas maquinas. Uma para reprodução humana e o outro para matar.

Lucius ficara sem fala depois dessa. Estava chocado depois daquilo. Era assim que ela se via... uma maquina? Ele sempre lutou bastante em ter a sua primogênita perto de si. Ela merecia ter uma educação condizente à família a qual ela pertencia. Tudo bem que ele queria ter netos puros sangues, mas falar assim... tão abertamente. Narcisa pode perceber que Kalena era bem franca e que por causa dessa "qualidade" ela poderia sofrer muito.

- Nossa... você sabe ser cruel.

- Agora na minha frente. Não quero ver ou ouvir o hipócrita do seu pai. Hoje não...

- Hum... acho que você quis dizer, nosso pai. - disse não dando ouvidos à sua irmã e deitando-se no sofá perto de sua mãe.

- Draco é no seu quarto que você deve se deitar e não na sala!

- Cara, você é maluca, mulher. - disse se levantando mal humorado. - resolve logo!

- Resolver? É isso que você quer? Que eu me resolva? Pois bem eu já tinha resolvido a minha vida...

- Nossa! Quanto stress.. – disse Draco ainda com pouca vontade de se levantar

- Você quer realmente saber por que esse stress, Draco? Bem vou refrescar a sua memória e de pessoas afins... – disse Kalena olhando fixamente para Lucius. – MEU MARIDO ESTÁ MORTO! E FOI DA MESMA FORMA TORPE E ESTÚPIDA COMO A MINHA MÃE FOI MORTA... É UMA VERDADEIRA SENSAÇÃO DE DÈJÁ VÚ.

Draco engoliu seco, tinha esquecido completamente disso. Ele estava tão entretido na seção de tortura que se esqueceu que Kalena era quem mais estava sofrendo naquela casa. Abaixou a cabeça e se levantou bem rapidinho. Ele saiu sem pedir qualquer tipo de desculpas. Dirigiu-se para seu quarto acompanhado de sua irmã. Kalena o seguiu calada. Ainda estava em choque por causa da morte insana e bárbara de Richard. Ele era seu porto, sua vida e agora viveria em um pesadelo. Uma lágrima solitária caiu. Ao chegar ao quarto Draco foi para o closet se arrumar e depois deitou.

- Me dê a poção Kalena. Depois pode ir se deitar, descansar um pouco

- Aqui está- estendeu a mão com o copo. Draco pegou e bebeu de uma só vez. – me desculpe se gritei com você.

- Tudo bem. – disse Draco parecendo uma criança

- Agora descanse, tá bom?

- Sabe, eu queria... - disse chamando a atenção da irmã. - queria que você soubesse que sinto muito. Não vou negar que queria ter enforcado bem lentamente o Stuart. Mas vejo que fiz bem em ter me segurado.

- Tudo bem, querido. Agora não tem mais volta... Richard está morto e em breve eles vão, finalmente, me por cabresto. - disse Kalena arrumando a coberta em Draco como se fosse a coisa mais natural.

§ (#.#) §

Lucius os seguiu. Ele precisava ouvir o que os dois estavam falando. Viu que a porta do quarto estava encostada. Ele então resolveu esperar e ouvir. Percebendo que a conversa era apenas sobre a poção, Lucius pode respirar mais aliviado. Ao ouvir a ultima coisa que Kalena falara, Lucius pode comemorar por dentro. Aos poucos ela cederia. Até ela mesma disse. Agora percebendo que teria a sua filha em suas mãos, ele, pessoalmente, ia levá-la para seu quarto

§ (#.#) §

Draco começou a se sentir sonolento depois que tomou a poção. Kalena tinha razão. Foi a melhor coisa ter ido para a sua cama e assim poder dormir. Mas com o pouco de consciência que lhe restava, ele disse o que atormentava a sua alma.

- Não tive nada a ver com o ataque. Você acredita em mim, não é? - sua voz estava meio embargada, já sentia seu corpo relaxado.

- Claro que eu sei, querido. Agora durma, amanhã conversamos melhor

Draco segurou a mão dela. Era quente... confortavelmente quente. Então se deixou cair no sono da poção. Kalena colocou o braço de Draco por dentro das cobertas. Ele era uma criança... e uma criança sem rumo. Mas agora, Draco tinha a sua irmã para poder dividi as suas angustias. Kalena percebendo que Draco estava profundamente adormecido deu um beijo em sua testa. Saiu calada para o corredor. Não queria que ele acordasse assustado. Ao sair do quarto viu alguém que não queria ver. Era Lucius que a esperava.

- Quero que saiba que você, para mim, não é uma maquina. É minha filha... minha querida e almejada filha... você é a lembrança viva de que eu e sua mãe podíamos ser felizes.

- Veremos Lucius. A sua demonstração de sentimento paterno foi realmente tocante. – disse Kalena tentando não olhar Lucius.

- Só o tempo dirá quem está certo... Gosto de ver como você cuida de seu irmão. - disse Lucius dando um sorriso tentando esquecer o que tinham acabado de dizer. - Você agora é parte da família. Venha vou te mostrar seu quarto!

- Você não passa de um cretino hipócrita

- Olha a boca filha. Lembre-se das palavras do Lorde. Agora venha! Você precisa descansar - disse mostrando o caminho.

Kalena o seguiu calada. Queria dormir... quem sabe quando acordasse estaria nos braços de Richard. E tudo não passava de um sonho ruim... nada mais que isso. Lucius suspirou cansado, apesar da declaração feita por ela mesma, sua filha daria mais trabalho do que imaginava. Mas no fim venceria. Tinha que vencer. Parou frente a uma porta bem trabalhada, aquele seria o quarto dela.

- Pode entrar Kalena.

Kalena abriu a porta e não ficou nem um pouco impressionada. O quarto era do jeito que sempre imaginou que fosse um aposento da casa dos Malfoy. O quarto era completamente lindo, digno de uma princesa. A cama era em ouro envelhecido com cara de ser bem antigo. De estilo clássico. Os lençóis era todo em um cetim negro. A camisola estava em cima da cama esperando a nova dona. Era tão negra quanto a roupa de cama. Kalena nunca gostara de dormir com aquela cor... querendo ou não, ela era supersticiosa e roupa de cama só branca. Mas como não ditava as regras... Lucius olhou para filha que olhava entristecida o quarto.

- O que foi, Kalena?

- Se eu disser você com certeza vai me dar outro sermão... então é nada.

- Certo... – disse Lucius se dando por convencido – foi Narcisa que escolheu como seria o seu quarto. Agora troque de roupa e descanse Kalena

Lucius saiu batendo a porta. Kalena se sentia desolada, aquele lugar lhe proporcionava tantas lembranças ruins. Não vendo alternativa foi se arrumar para poder descansar. Kalena se arrumou demoradamente. Ela estava decidida que iria guardar a roupa que estava usando. A roupa tinha o cheiro de Richard. Era a lembrança que a vida dela fora perfeita, ao menos uma vez. Ao chegar no quarto com a roupa antiga devidamente dobrada, Kalena viu um elfo de olhar divergente olhando para ela

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Sr Malfoy mandou a Srta entregar a velha roupa - disse o elfo com uma voz enfadonha e mostrando a mão para ela

- Como se eu fosse entregar! - debochou sentando na cama e se calçando.

- Ele disse que se a Srta falasse isso era para tomar a roupa à força. Por favor srta Malfoy. - a mão do elfo ainda estava estendida

- Mande-o vir me tomar! - disse ficando em pé e segurando firmemente a roupa.

O elfo havia recebido ordens diretas de pegar a roupa e destruí-las. E caso a jovem Srta Malfoy resistisse era para tomar a força e destruir de qualquer jeito. Então foi o que fez. Com a sua magia própria, o elfo convocou a roupa. Kalena ainda segurava com força sua roupa. Mas era quase que impossível segurar a roupa. Por um descuido mínimo, o elfo conseguira pegar as roupas de Kalena. No entanto antes que Kalena pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o elfo jogou as suas roupas no chão e com a sua magia tocou fogo na frente da jovem bruxa.

Kalena não conseguiu ficar calada e berrou com todas as suas forças. Aquelas roupas continham o cheiro de Richard. Continham o cheiro da lembrança que um dia Kalena fora livre para amar e casar com quem quisesse. Mas agora aquele cheiro era consumido pelo fogo que o elfo conjurou. Ela caiu ajoelhada em frente à pequena pilha em chamas. Chorava copiosamente. Como era possível existir um homem que manda destruir até uma roupa... O elfo, alertado por seu dono para não ser misericordioso com o desespero de Kalena, disse

- Com licença Srta, boa noite

O elfo saiu do quarto com Kalena ainda ajoelhada e aos prantos. Vendo que o resto do cheiro de Richard tinha sido queimado... virado cinzas. Não agüentando, a morena gritou em desespero e batendo as suas mãos no chão com toda as suas forças.

- EU TE ODEIO LUCIUS MALFOY!

§ (#.#) §

Narcisa olhou intrigada para o marido, que estava sentado na poltrona lendo um jornal tranqüilamente. Ela ouvira a ordem que Lucius deu ao elfo. Era uma ordem totalmente desnecessária. Narcisa sabia que Lucius gostava de trilhar sempre o caminho mais difícil. E com Kalena não seria diferente.

- Acho que ela não gostou muito - disse indiferente.

- Ela não tem que gostar Narcisa. Onde tem cabimento, uma puro sangue Malfoy se envolver com um sangue ruim. Eu tinha que intervir. Draco não colaborou. Muito pelo contrário.

- Oras meu amor, você bem sabe que o amor é cego! - ironizou lembrando o marido que algum dia amou uma bruxa adoradora de sangues ruim. - Não é mesmo?

- O que você está querendo insinuar, Narcisa?

- Eu não quero insinuar nada. Eu estou dizendo. Todo mundo sabe que Nefertiti não era flor que se cheirasse.

- Vamos colocar assim Narcisa. – Lucius parou de ler o seu jornal. Narcisa não tinha sequer o direito de falar de Nefertiti daquele jeito. – você não chegaria ao chão que Nefertiti pisava. Eu me casei com você por que eu não a encontrei a tempo.

- Claro, como se ela fosse aceitar se casar com um futuro comensal, não é querido? - respondeu a altura. Como ele ousava rebaixá-la daquele jeito.

- Para o seu governo, ela ia se tornar uma comensal logo após a cerimônia de casamento. Você achou que eu não seria capaz de persuadi-la? Ou você acha que eu queria me casar com você?

- Mas você acabou se casando! Agora é meu marido. - se levantou e andou sensualmente para o marido. Ficou atrás da poltrona e deslizou os braços pelo corpo do marido o abraçando. - É só meu e não deixarei que ninguém o tire de mim! - Deu um beijo no pescoço dele.

- Narcisa - disse quase se entregando ao veneno daquela mulher

- O que foi? Não gosta? Meu amor... você é só meu. Não permitirei que uma lembrança fique entre nós. - deu a volta na poltrona, tomou o jornal das mãos dele e jogou longe. Sentou-se no colo do loiro e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. - Estou certa?

Lucius adorava quando Narcisa tomava à dianteira. Ele, então, parou de pensar e começou a agir...

§ (#.#) §

O dia amanheceu pálido e triste em Wiltshire. Na mansão, Lucius e Narcisa dormiam agarrados depois de uma tórrida noite. Kalena, entorpecida pela sua dor e desespero, dormiu no chão perto do que restou de sua roupa. Draco já tinha acordado. Ele não ouvira nenhum dos gritos de desespero de sua irmã. Nem mesmo o choro que se prolongou até altas horas da madrugada. Ele estava revigorado. Pronto para outra. Parecia que seu corpo estava novo em folha.

Jogou a coberta longe, estava sentindo um tremendo calor. Levantou e parou em frente à janela, abriu as grossas cortinas verdes escuras e deixou que a luz do dia entrasse. Pela milésima vez naquela semana se perguntou onde ela estaria. A mais de meses que não sabia dela, nenhum dos informantes de Voldemort conseguiam encontrá-la. Definitivamente Ginevra Weasley tinha virado fumaça. Mas esse assunto era do Lorde e de Rodolphus e não dele. Era como se Voldemort soubesse da paixão secreta que nutria por aquela ruiva. Não poderia mudar isso, mas tinha que se conter e esperar que as notícias chegassem até ele e não o contrário.

Mas agora, ele veria se sua irmã estava acordada. Estava preocupado com ela. Será que ela acabaria como ele? Cederia? Draco jogou a roupa que antes estava usando no chão e foi tomar um bom e demorado banho. Merecia. Depois ele foi até seu armário pegar roupas limpas. Se vestiu vagarosamente e saiu. Ao por o pé para fora do quarto, percebeu que aquele dia seria bastante conturbado. O motivo era óbvio. Ele viu que Lucius também estava devidamente arrumado para tomar o seu café da manhã. Mas o problema não era esse. O problema era que seu pai estava entrando no quarto, que com certeza, era de Kalena. E se ela tivesse acordada, os dois iam brigar ainda mais. Apressou os passos, iria impedir qualquer tipo de agressão entre dois.

Na noite anterior, Draco pode perceber que sua irmã era tão venenosa quanto qualquer Malfoy. Se ela o desobedecesse da forma como desobedeceu na noite anterior, aquela reeducação não daria certo. Só traria mais dor e raiva para Kalena. Draco se apressou para deter seu pai. Ele chegou logo após Lucius ter fechado a porta. Agora era certeza... eles iam brigar. Mas o que viu ao entrar no quarto foi a coisa mais estranha desses últimos meses que passara com ela. Seu pai carregando nos braços a filha adormecida. No chão havia uma pilha de cinzas que parecia ser a roupa que ela estava vestida

- O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou entrando no quarto.

Lucius fez uma cara para que Draco calasse a boca ou pelo menos falasse mais baixo. Kalena tinha o mesmo sono leve que Lucius. Ao menor barulho e ela acordaria e a briga ia continuar tão ferrenha quanto naquela maldita noite que passou.

- Então? - reduziu o tom de voz. - o que são essas cinzas?

- Era a roupa de trouxa dela. Não quero vestígios dessa vida que ela teve dentro dessa casa. Nunca vi gostar tanto desses sangues ruins. Parece a mãe dela!

Lucius colocou Kalena em sua cama. Ela se aninhou no travesseiro como se abraçasse alguém e continuou a dormir. Lucius sentou ao lado dela e começou a acariciar a imensidão negra que era os cabelos de sua filha. Será que ela não entendia? Ele só queria o bem dela. E o melhor que Lucius achava era Kalena se ingressando nesse novo mundo que se abriu par ela.

Draco achou graça da comparação que seu pai fez. Ele pensou consigo mesmo que aquela era uma das melhores qualidades de sua irmã. Só ser parecida fisicamente com os Malfoy, nada mais. Talvez por isso que gostava tanto dela... Kalena era o seu oposto em tudo. Mas agora, cedo ou tarde ela irá se render e assim se tornará uma cidadã.

- Agora não importa mais não é? Só peço que não a obrigue a se casar tão cedo. Dê tempo a ela.

- Eu sei que ela vai resistir à reeducação. É da natureza dela. Eu preciso tocar em algo que ela goste muito para atraí-la para o nosso lado.

- Por que matou a mãe dela? – perguntou Draco interessado. Ele achava que tinha muito mais que atração física

- Nunca entenderia. Nem quero que entenda.

- E agora? – disse Draco olhando sua irmã

- Agora a única coisa que eu quero dela é que ela descanse

- Ótimo. Mas então, alguma novidade sobre o novo grupo de rebeldes no sul da Ásia? – perguntou Draco, enquanto via seu pai afagando os cabelos de Kalena.

- Tenho uma leve impressão que tem a mão... ou melhor o braço da sua amada, mas não vou contar ao Lorde, não é.

Draco engoliu seco. Então era por isso que ela desaparecera. Se for verdade o que Lucius falara... se for realmente verdade que Gina fazia parte de um grupo revoltoso, ele seria mandado para lá mais cedo ou mais tarde para dar um fim na rebelião. Em outras palavras. A Lady das Trevas tomaria finalmente o seu lugar de direito como esposa e fiel assassina do Lorde das Trevas. E isso não deixava o jovem Malfoy feliz. Uma ardência em seu coração começou a incomodá-lo.

- Tá vendo aquela caixinha de veludo que está no criado mudo perto de você? - disse Lucius olhando para as feições duras de seu filho

- Sim, o que tem? – Draco sabia do que se tratava.

- Traga-o para mim... é o anel do brasão da nossa família. Quando Kalena completou 11 anos, ela se recusou a usá-lo. Agora que ela está aqui.. eu vou arrumar no dedo dela

Draco abriu a caixa e pegou o anel. Era exatamente igual ao seu, só que mais feminino.

- Aqui está. - o entregou ao pai.

Lucius tirou a aliança dourada e lisa do dedo de Kalena. Ela não precisava mais dela. Pelo menos não a do sangue ruim. Ele colocou no dedo indicador de sua primogênita o anel de sua família. Ela tinha que por obrigação ostentar o nobre brasão dos Malfoy na mão esquerda. Era de platina com duas cobras se enroscando em todo o corpo do anel e suas cabeças mordiam uma pedra verde e translúcida. Gravada na pedra havia um brasão com um "M" floreada com cobras.

- Pronto. O ultimo vestígio de que ela era casada com um sangue ruim desapareceu - disse Lucius se levantando da cama. Olhava para aliança com um certo desprezo. Ele pegou a sua varinha e depois com um floreio simples a aliança desapareceu de sua mão.

Draco não disse uma palavra, apenas continuou olhando para a sua irmã que dormia tranqüilamente. Alheia ao presente que acabara de receber. Sabia que quando ela acordasse e não visse a aliança entraria em parafusos, e queria garantir que ele estivesse presente quando isso acontecesse. Lucius sentiu que a sua missão estava terminada. Quantas vezes ele tentou arrumar aquele anel no dedo dela. Kalena sempre conseguia se esquivar. Mas agora não. Ela estava finalmente com o anel. Em breve, ela estaria com a marca da cidadania e o anel de casada.

- A única coisa que falta é ela se tornando uma cidadã e assim reconquistando o privilegio de usar magia. Para se casar com um comensal, será um passo - disse Lucius radiante de tanta felicidade. Ele puxou Draco para fora do quarto de Kalena - vamos deixar Kalena dormir. Ela não teve uma boa noite de sono.

- Eu até imagino. – disse Draco olhando para a pilha de roupa queimada.

- Vou mandar o elfo limpar e depois darei um corretivo nele. – disse Lucius percebendo que Draco observava a pilha de roupas queimadas

- Claro que sim. O elfo deveria ter tirado essas roupas daí - disse seguindo o pai. - Vá na frente Lucius, tenho que pegar umas coisas no meu quarto. Logo depois irei tomar café com você e mamãe.

- Não vá acordar sua irmã - disse Lucius andando mais devagar pelo corredor

- Claro que não, isso não passou pela minha cabeça.

Draco fez menção de entrar em seu quarto e quando viu que Lucius descera as escadas deu meia volta e se dirigiu ao quarto da irmã. Ela ainda estava dormindo. Era como se não tivesse acontecido nada com ela. Draco ficou observando sua irmã. Ela parecia tão serena dormindo. No que será que ela estaria sonhando? Depois de alguns minutos Kalena se mexeu na cama. Parecia que finalmente estava acordando. Kalena deu um sorriso ainda dormindo e se virou na cama mais uma vez, ficando de frente para seu irmão. Abriu os olhos devagar. Quanto mais ela abria os olhos mais o seu sorriso sumia. Ela piscou várias vezes, tentando se lembrar de onde estava. Mas antes que pudesse se perguntar onde estaria viu uma figura loira sentada perto de sua cama. Abriu um tímido sorriso, sabia que era Draco.

- Bom dia, maninho.

- Bom dia Kalena. Obrigado pela poção. Nenhuma poção que Severo costumava me dar é tão boa quanto a sua.

- Eu sei. Diz que a sua irmãzinha é a melhor! - fez graça e ficando sentada na cama.

- Engraçadinha

- Vou me arrumar. Fique onde está, quero ter uma conversinha contigo. – o semblante se fechara rapidamente.

Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção do banheiro. Foi então que viu o anel com o brasão da família Malfoy. Ela lembrou bem do dia do seu aniversário de 11 anos. Lucius queria que ela o usasse, mas Kalena conseguiu enrolá-lo até falar que não o usaria. Draco ficou olhando para ela. O semblante fechado foi sendo substituído por uma cara de completa repulsa. Kalena também havia percebido que a sua aliança com o nome de Richard tinha desaparecido

- O que aconteceu com a minha aliança? - rangei os dentes. – eu quero a minha aliança de volta!

- Quer mesmo saber da resposta ou já sabe dela?

- Eu... eu tinha falado para o Lucius quanto eu tinha 11 anos que eu não usaria brasão de família Malfoy. Será que ele poderia respeitar um pouco as minhas decisões?

- E ele lá pergunta o que a gente quer? Lucius Malfoy acha que seus filhos serão à sua imagem.

- Olha qualquer dia desses, você ficará órfão de pai! - tentou tirar o anel do dedo, mas este parecia estar colado nela. Quase arrancou seu dedo fora, mas a porcaria do anel continuava intacto.

- Poupe o esforço. Está enfeitiçado. - disse Draco tranqüilamente.

- Como assim? – perguntou sem olhá-lo, estava mais preocupada em remover o maldito anel de seu dedo.

- O anel reconhece os herdeiros da família Malfoy e não desgruda nunca mais. O meu está comigo desde quando tinha 11 anos, Kalena. – Draco sacudiu o dedo com o anel e o mesmo continuou intacto. - Como você deve saber... é a idade que se recebe o anel - terminou Draco vendo a cara horrorizada de sua irmã

- O QUE? Não, não e não! Estou presa a essa coisa horrorosa para sempre!?

- Se você quiser cortar o dedo... é por conta e risco.

- Eu nunca vou cortar o meu dedo!

- Então o jeito é ficar com essa 'coisa horrorosa' bem aí no seu dedo! - Draco estava se divertindo com a cara dela, era um misto de espanto, ódio e repulsa.

- Será que ele não entende? Não quero nada que me ligue à família Malfoy. Começando por esse anel horrível.

- O anel não é tão horrível assim Kalena. Ele é o tema favorito de nós sonserinos. Cobras!

- Não se esqueça que eu sou uma grifinória! Com muito orgulho!!!!

- Infelizmente... vai se arrumar para descermos e tomarmos café. To te esperando

Kalena deu um olhar nada simpático para o loiro e entrou no banheiro. Meia hora depois saiu de lá usando as roupas compradas por Narcisa. A cor da roupa só podia ser única... preta. A blusa tinha o decote arredondado e a manga curta era levemente bufante. A calça era reta sem muitos detalhes Mas o rosto dela, Draco não conseguia esquecer. Ele percebeu que ela estava tramando.

- Será que Lucius saiu? Não to afim de vê-lo - disse terminando de arrumar a sandália

- Acho que não. Deve estar esperando a filha favorita para tomarem café como uma família linda e feliz. - disse descruzando os braços. - agora, o que você queria falar comigo?

- Você tem que me ajudar a fugir. Eu tenho que ir até ao acampamento dos Qadarf no deserto

- Não posso

- Por que? – a morena ainda estava incomodada com o anel, e por fim girou-o no dedo, deixando o brasão para baixo. Tentando com certo sucesso escondê-lo.

- Kalena... eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu fui punido por isso. Por te proteger do nosso pai e desse novo sistema.

- Eu sei! Mas...

- Mas o que? Não! O Lorde das trevas quer você debaixo das vistas dele. Da mesma forma que muitos estão. E eu nem sei o real motivo de tanto empenho. Eu sei que você é poderosa, mas é só!

- Draco eu preciso...

- NÃO! Dessa vez eu não vou cair na sua lábia. Eu sou um comensal e você...

- Pode parar por aí. Eu não quero brigar com você. – disse Kalena se virando e olhando para a janela. Uma lagrima caiu timidamente pelos seus olhos azul-cinza

- É só isso?

- Não. Quem foi que nos dedurou? Porque eu tenho certeza que não foi você.

- Não tenho certeza... mas já tenho o suspeito, ou melhor, suspeita.

- Você tinha me falado que estava noivo. Você acha que foi por causa dos ciúmes da sua noiva?

- Você não conhece a Pansy. Aquela ali é doente. Talvez hoje você tenha o desprazer de conhecê-la.

- Talvez não.

- Como assim? – disse Draco se preocupando

- Nada... – Draco olhou-a profundamente tentando usar _legilimens_, mas Kalena era mais esperta e mantinha sua mente bloqueada sempre que possível.

- Bem... se foi ela... vai se ver comigo. - deu uma pausa, cerrou as mãos.

- Você quem sabe... nem sempre é bom se vingar.

- Lá vem você dizendo que perdão é a melhor opção.

- E é verdade. Um coração cheio de raiva, zanga e ódio não faz bem a ninguém. A única coisa que você vai querer é revidar na mesma moeda. E isso acaba se tornando um ciclo vicioso. Você se vinga... a pessoa que você feriu vai querer vingança e não tem fim.

- Tá bom, Kalena... – Draco queria terminar logo com aquele sermão. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ele precisava saber perdoar e amar... e assim ia todo aquele sermão dela – vamos?

Kalena olhou bem para os olhos de Draco. Nem ele queria ajudá-la a fugir. Será que era tão difícil? Ela sabia o que deveria ser feito... sabia que poderia encontrar um meio... um meio de ficar com Richard. No final, até Draco se beneficiaria com a sua decisão. Ele entenderia e ficaria bem... e quem sabe ele não poderia se regenerar

- Draco... pode ir na frente. – disse Kalena confortavelmente sentada em sua cama. Com a cabeça a mil, ela precisava encontrar uma desculpa convincente para despistar o seu irmão

- Você não vem tomar café da manhã?

- Mas é claro! Essa sandália está difícil de arrumar e você deve estar com fome... pode ir.

- Kalena...

- Não confia em mim?

- Bem... talvez? – perguntou incerto.

- Por favor, Draco. No fim tudo ficará bem

Draco percebeu que não tinha como discutir com sua irmã. Então resolveu descer. Mas havia algo de errado. Era a mesma sensação que teve quando ela tentou fugir. Mas agora não tinha com o que se preocupar. Talvez ela tivesse falado a verdade. Ao chegar a sala de jantar, Draco percebeu que seu pai não estava mais lá. Ele estranhou. Até porque Lucius nunca perderia o primeiro café da manhã com a sua primogênita favorita. Foi então que viu sua mãe chegando a sala.

- Onde está o meu pai, mãe?

- Foi chamado pelo Lorde. – disse Narcisa despreocupada e indo em direção a sua cadeira.

- Certo. – disse Draco sem pensar. Ao menos Kalena teria um pedido atendido. Um café da manhã sem brigas com Lucius. – Vou tomar... AI!

- O que foi, Draco? – continuou Narcisa tão despreocupada quanto antes. Ela estava tão despreocupada que nem fora capaz de olhar para o filho

- Acho que o Lucius não foi o único a ser chamado. Eu fui convocado também. – Draco pode perceber que a conversa era bem séria. Não vendo alternativa diante do mau pressentimento que tinha sobre sua irmã, ele resolveu por sua mãe para vigiar Kalena – Mãe, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que?

- Fica de olho em Kalena. – pediu Draco já quase gritando da porta principal.

- Como? – perguntou Narcisa sem entender o pedido de seu filho. O absurdo era tanto que ela foi capaz de ir atrás de Draco para entender melhor o que ele tinha acabado de pedir. – eu entendi direito... vigiar a bastarda de Lucius?

- É mãe... vigiar a Kalena. Só você poderá chegar perto o bastante para vigiá-la sem criar bate-boca.

- Ora Draco ela é bem crescidinha...

- Eu sei... mas ela está tão depressiva. Lucius não devia ter matado o sangue ruim. Não na frente dela. – retrucou Draco se lamentando o rumo que todo aquele desastre da noite anterior poderia dar.

- Já é um pouco tarde para lamentações, Draco.

- Eu sei. Promete?

- Ta Draco... eu prometo. Agora vai.

Narcisa praticamente expulsou seu filho de casa. Ele não poderia chegar nenhum segundo atrasado, do contrário ele seria punido novamente. Draco saiu correndo até o ponto liberado para aparatar. Não esperando um segundo aparatou para a reunião onde o estavam aguardando.

§ (#.#) §

Draco desaparatou na fortaleza. Ele andou rapidamente pelos corredores. Sabia que o Lorde das trevas não gostava de atrasos e aquela conversa lhe rendeu alguns minutos a mais em casa. Mas sobre isso ninguém, nem mesmo Voldemort, poderia impedi-lo. A partir do momento que ele conheceu sua irmã, Draco não parava de se preocupar com Kalena. Chegando a sala de reuniões, ele percebeu que era uma reunião do conselho. E quando Voldemort reunia Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Severo e o infeliz do Victor Gambler, significava uma única coisa. _Hogsmeade._

Draco e Victor nunca se deram bem. Draco o achava exibido, arrogante demais. Sem contar na maldita mania de Victor de se achar o ser mais belo da face da Terra. Mas os dois eram totalmente diferentes fisicamente.

Victor Gambler era um homem de 24 anos. Ele era alto e de porte atlético. Seus cabelos eram negros e médios; e o usava levemente caídos na frente. Os olhos eram tão negros quanto os olhos de Severo e continha um brilho de malícia neles. Os traços de seu rosto eram marcantes com um nariz levemente arrebitados. Draco cruzou os olhos com Victor e pareciam que saíam faíscas entre eles. O jovem Malfoy nunca entendera qual era a finalidade do Gambler no conselho. Voldemort sabia dessa inimizade entre eles, e parecia que fazia questão de colocá-los no mesmo lugar sempre que possível.

- Você está atrasado, Draco. – disse Voldemort lendo um pergaminho que Draco nem sabia do que se tratava.

- Perdoe-me Milorde. Eu estava tendo uma conversa com a minha irmã.

- Você não tem nada que se meter! – disse Lucius num sussurro áspero.

- Não estou falando com você, Lucius! – retrucou Draco sentando-se no lugar reservado para ele.

- Mas seu pai tem razão. – disse Voldemort parando de ler o pergaminho para ver o rosto de Draco.

- Eu sei que não devo me meter, mas eu sinto que ela vai aprontar. É a segunda vez que eu sinto. Na primeira, quando eu a conheci – disse olhando para seu pai – ela estava quase embarcando em um daqueles navios.

- Em um o que? – disse Lucius temeroso com a ousadia de sua primogênita. – ela não seria capaz!

- Tanto é que quase embarcou. Quando eu consegui encontrá-la, Kalena e o sangue ruim seriam os próximos a embarcar. – disse Draco tentando não contar os detalhes.

- Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Do que ela seria capaz de fazer depois de tudo? Chorar? – interrompeu Bellatrix rindo da preocupação dos dois Malfoy.

- Não. – disse Victor para Bella. Não permitiria que ela falasse daquele jeito indecoroso. – ela já chorou o suficiente pela morte do Stuart. Agora Kalena vai agir. Ela vai por aquela cabecinha brilhante para encontrar um meio de ficar com o sangue ruim. E ela vai achar.

- Você por um acaso a conhece? Nem sabe de quem estou falando! – disse Draco rispidamente a Victor.

- Claro que eu sei quem é imbecil! Você está falando de Kalena Qadarf. Filha de Nefertiti Qadarf e Lucius Malfoy, que por um acaso seria o seu pai!

- Como a conheceu? – Draco estava em níveis críticos de raiva. Se aquele infeliz acéfalo não calasse a boca, ele pessoalmente o faria.

- Para e pensa... eu e ela temos a mesma idade. A diferença de meses e de casas. Eu sonserina e ela grifinória. Já descobriu de onde eu a conheci?

Mas antes que Draco pudesse retrucar, Voldemort socou a mesa com força. Seus olhos estavam injetados e vermelhos. A pupila estava como a de um gato novamente. Aqueles dois pareciam duas velhas tricotando e brigando. Ele ia por um fim nisso

- Chega vocês! Preciso dos dois. E em breve vou agregar a ajuda da sua irmã, Draco.

- Perdoe-me Milorde – dizem em uníssono

- Que seja. Já que o Draco tem tanta certeza que ela vai aprontar é melhor ficar de olho Lucius.

- Sim Milorde.

- Não posso perdê-la. Não com tantos adjetivos que ela tem.

- Milorde – disse Severo em uma voz bem untuosa – e com relação a Hogsmeade?

- Hogsmeade... aquela cidadezinha está se tornando uma dor de cabeça.

- Mas Milorde...

- Cale-se Bellatrix. Eu preciso descobrir uma forma de baixar aquela barreira. Não posso permitir que exista uma cidade rebelde bem no coração do meu império.

- As minhas tentativas têm se...

- As suas tentativas falharam Bellatrix. E você sabe muito bem que eu não tolero tal coisa.

- Sim Milorde. Agradeço a sua misericórdia

- Milorde... – disse Rodolphus entrando na conversa – eu sei que a solução é equivocada, mas o ideal seria mandar a jovem Malfoy. Eu tenho quase certeza que ela descobriria rapidamente um meio de invadir.

- O ideal seria isso. Mas eu estou longe desse ideal.

- Sabemos que ela é parecida com Nefertiti. E por causa disso a última coisa que ela fará é colaborar. Ela nos trará problemas... grandes problemas. – falou Rabastan para seu irmão.

- Mas tem... – disse Draco. Ele sabia que não devia

- Temos que arranjar uma forma de obrigá-la...

- Isso não vai adiantar de nada, Gambler. A não ser que você queira mais problemas. – cortou Draco – ela está amargurada e fará de tudo para conseguir um "passaporte" direto para ao lado do sangue ruim. A não ser...

- A não ser o que Draco? – perguntou Severo. Ele já conhecia muito bem como ele arquitetava seus planos. E conhecia também como Kalena era. – você não está pensando...

- Estou, Severo. Milorde, permita que eu mesmo vá.

- E por que? O ideal seria que você me explicasse o motivo. Já que só Severo entendeu.

- Bem. Eu mesmo irei e averiguarei essa barreira mágica. Depois... Kalena vai colaborar sem perceber...

- Estou gostando dessa idéia Draco. – disse Voldemort realmente feliz e se levantando. – você pode ir hoje mesmo. A reunião acabou. Rodolphus.

- Sim Milorde. – disse Rodolphus se levantando também

- Venha comigo. Quero relatórios sobre a sua missão mal resolvida.

§ (#.#) §

Draco e Lucius voltaram para a mansão. Draco queria se despedir de Kalena. Ele sabia onde sua irmã estava e por isso subia as escadas de dois em dois. Lucius foi atrás de Draco. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta, Lucius o deteve.

- Você tem certeza de que ela vai aprontar?

- Tenho.

- É melhor não contar sobre isso e ficar de olho.

- Concordo. Posso entrar agora?

- Pode – disse Lucius dando passagem.

Ao entrarem, Draco percebeu uma bandeja de prata com o café da manhã. Ela estava vazia e em cima da mesa. Kalena tinha tirado uma das poltronas e a posicionou em frente da janela. Ela estava sentada lá olhando para o nada... através da janela. Vendo que havia gente no quarto se virou para ver quem é. Ao perceber que era seu irmão embolsou um sorriso cansado, mas nem esse sorriso se sustentou quando ela viu Lucius.

- Tomou o seu café da manhã? – perguntou Lucius para sua filha

- Parece. – retrucou olhando para a bandeja vazia.

- Depois que vocês dois terminarem de se despedir quero que desça. Precisamos conversar.

- Mais? – perguntou Kalena pasma. Ela sabia que ele queria apenas ditar regras e não conversar.

- Mais!

- Que seja. – Kalena retornou a olhar para o horizonte numa clara demonstração que não estava se importando com Lucius.

- Não demore Draco – disse Lucius saindo do quarto

- O que você quer comigo? – disse Kalena sem nem olhar para o irmão

- Vim me despedir – disse Draco.

- Vai viajar para onde?

- Vou a uma missão. Não posso contar para onde vou. Você sabe disso.

- É eu sei. – disse Kalena se levantando para abraçar seu irmão.

- Kalena. – retrucou Draco incomodado. Ele se sentia estranho quando recebia um abraço

- Eu sei que você não gosta quando te abraçam. Mas você precisa saber o que é calor humano – respondeu Kalena, mexendo no cabelo de Draco como se quisesse bagunçar.

- Pára...

- Vai fazer biquinho de novo?

- Não repete isso novamente... –respirou fundo e encarou-a. - promete que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Não sou eu que faço besteiras. – disse Kalena, querendo distraí-lo

- Promete?

- Nada que eu vá fazer poderá te prejudicar.

- Eu vou tomar isso como um sim. – disse Draco meio derrotado.

- Vai antes que Lucius apareça aqui. – naquela altura, Kalena não estava disposta a ver seu pai em mais uma crise de ciúmes.

- Não tô nem aí.

- Mas eu sim... toma cuidado.

- Tá bom

- Saiba que eu te amo. E que isso nunca irá mudar

Draco estava na porta quando aquela sensação de desconforto voltou. Aquelas palavras o deixaram angustiado. Mas não podia falar nada, do contrário seria tomado como covarde, fez uma careta que Kalena tomou como uma forma de agradecimento e soltou um sorriso para o loiro. Ele foi para seu quarto e arrumou rapidamente a sua mala. Depois de tudo arrumado e ter se despedido de sua mãe, desaparatou.

§ (#.#) §

Chegando às redondezas da cidade percebeu o quanto mudou. A antiga redondeza de Hogsmeade, cheia de gente irritantemente feliz, estudantes indo de um lado para o outro, morrera. Agora era uma verdadeira cidade sitiada. Havia comensais por todos os lados possíveis e impossíveis. Gente nova com cara que não queria estar lá, mas Voldemort não queria saber se eles iriam de boa vontade, se não fossem por amor, seria pela dor. Então o melhor a fazer era acatar as ordens e fazer parte daquele assombroso exército. Havia também gente mais velha, que Draco conhecera ainda na sua infância.

Uma coisa nos rosto dessas pessoas lhe chamou a atenção. Alguns estavam bem, apesar da apatia. Já outros berravam em agonia pedindo perdão pelas atrocidades que cometera. Mas o que mais espantou Draco foi o número exorbitante de gente morta congelada. Eles pareciam esculturas bizarras de gelo, retratando em seus rostos dor, medo e agonia. Os outros comensais pareciam não se importar nem um pouco em remover os corpos congelados. Era quase como um aviso muito sombrio de que se não ficassem sempre cem por cento alertas, o mesmo aconteceria com eles.

Ver aqueles corpos estirados e duros fez suas entranhas revirarem, eram tantos rostos conhecidos. Há algum tempo atrás pularia sobre eles, ou até mesmo pisaria neles, pois eram uns inúteis que não conseguiam nem se manter vivos, mas agora um aperto incômodo jazia em seu estômago. Suspirou encarando a barreira a sua frente, estava mais mudado do que pensava. A barreira era feita por uma muralha de bruma gélida, branca perolado. Ela era sem fim; impedindo qualquer um do lado de fora ver o que acontecia lá dentro. Fazendo ser impossível detectar qualquer movimento ou até mesmo um possível ataque dos rebeldes.

O loiro sentiu suas forças fraquejarem, há bastante tempo estava ali sozinho encarando a parede, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Resolveu por fim procurar por um velho amigo. Talvez ele, que já estava por ali há bastante tempo, soubesse lhe explicar exatamente o que era aquilo. Passou os olhos em todos os cantos possíveis, aqueles olhos que fora obrigado a desenvolver enquanto esteve em Vardo, olhos de predador. Avistou ao longe esse velho amigo de Hogwarts, fez um sinal com a mão chamando o rapaz e este de imediato lhe reconheceu também. Despachou um comensal subordinado e caminhou ao encontro de Draco, mantinha em seu rosto belo e bem-cuidado aquele típico sorriso debochado de um sonserino.

- Draco Malfoy! O que traz o comensal mais dedicado neste cerco sem fim?

- Como vai Zabini? - disse Draco voltando a sua atenção a parede gelada.

- Bem. Apesar de não conseguir cruzar essa parede. – se aproximou do loiro e estendeu a mão. Ambos se cumprimentaram. - Draco... eu fiquei sabendo de uma história...

- É Zabini! – cortou o moreno antes que ele pudesse concluir. - Eu tenho uma irmã mais velha. – retrucou Draco olhando atentamente seu velho amigo. Ele estava tentando não transparecer muito protetor

- Pensei que fosse boato

- Mas não é! E essa parede? – o jovem apontou com o polegar para a bruma. Draco queria por um fim na notícia que ele tinha uma irmã. E a forma mais fácil era perguntar logo sobre aquela parede

- Como eu posso dizer... ela tá dando uma surra na gente, literalmente. Não sabemos de onde isso se alimenta. - coçou o queixo, não podendo evitar encher o ato de charme. - Mas de uma coisa é certeza. Você já ouviu falar em _Friedan?_

- Não sou um idiota. Magia do frio. O que tem?

- Bem... essa parede é um exemplo de _Friedan_.

- Essa magia foi banida bem antes do Lorde tentar conquistar o poder na primeira vez. – disse Draco friamente.

- Ouvir dizer que é contemporânea ao nascimento de Hogwarts. – retrucou Blaise

- Também ouvi isso. Esse tipo de magia mata todos os bruxos que o tentar.

- Não são todos os bruxos, Draco. Você sabe muito bem que existem bruxos no extremo norte do planeta que não morrem.

- Eu sei. O Lorde já sabe?

- Saber... ele sabe. O Lorde não quer acreditar na possibilidade dos donos dessa magia tomarem partido.

- É... eu sei. Seria impossível! Eles não são exatamente um povo amistoso.

- Então a tentativa de contato do Lorde com o Povo de Cristal não foi produtivo?

- Que nada. Tem uma princesa que mandou um pequeno aviso ao Lorde. Se ele tentar mais uma vez chegar perto da barreira de contenção, ela não será misericordiosa.

- E qual foi à misericórdia dela?

- Bem... ela mandou de volta todos com hipotermia. E olha que toda a comitiva estava com feitiço ultra-aquecedor.

- Nossa. – disse Blaise impressionado

Draco se lembrava bem desse dia. Ele tinha acabado de viajar na sua primeira missão depois de Vardo, quando Voldemort resolveu ir para a extremidade norte do planeta com uma comitiva que seu pai fazia parte. Pelo que ele soube por seu pai, Voldemort e sua comitiva só ficaram dois dias lá. O primeiro dia eles tentaram se aproximar da barreira. Todos que foram nessa investida voltaram com uma forte crise de hipotermia. No segundo veio o recado. Voldemort se deu por vencido. Nem ele, com todo o seu poder, conseguiria passar por uma barreira de mil quilômetros de frio absoluto.

- Mas há uma coisa de estranho nessa parede. – continuou Blaise

- E o que é?

- Não são todos que se machucam pelo frio dessa parede.

- Como assim?

- Há comensais que não consegue ficar mais de dois minutos perto da barreira, e são machucados. De acordo com eles, a parede obriga a reviver cada coisa que fizeram na vida. Já outros morrem instantaneamente. Viram estátuas de gelo, como você viu lá embaixo. Mas, no entanto, há comensais a quem não acontece nada. De acordo com eles, eles podem até ver uma sombra da cidade, antes de serem atirados a um quilômetro de distância. Sem contar que existem os desertores. Eles conseguem ver a cidade nitidamente e também encontram uma forma de entrar. Quando entram, não sai nunca mais.

- Estranho. Isso é algo a se verificar.

- Bota estranho nisso. Só que Bellatrix não estava interessada nessa informação.

- Me responda uma coisa. Uma doida feita a minha tia vai pensar em detalhes dessa magnitude?

- Você sabe que não. A sua tia queria por abaixo essa bruma como se ela fosse feita de concreto.

- Típico da Lestrange. – resmungou Draco olhando para a parede novamente.

- Mudando rapidamente de assunto... como é sua irmã? É bonita? – perguntou Blaise mudando totalmente o foco da conversa e soltando um sorriso debochado.

- Não te interessa, Zabini! – soou como um irmão protetor que ele tanto evitava transparecer. - Vim aqui por causa dessa maldita parede e não para te contar como a minha irmã é!

- OW!!! Estamos nervosos hoje!

- Blaise...

- Tá bom! Sem stress Draco. O que mais você quer saber?

- De tudo! E começa pelos erros da minha doce titia Bella.

- Então é melhor você vir até a minha barraca para tomarmos alguma coisa. Porque os erros dela são muitos.

Draco acompanhou Blaise até a barraca. Depois de estar devidamente instalado em um quarto de médio conforto e sentado, ouviu seu amigo. Zabini contou por horas a fio cada erro de Bellatrix. O jovem Malfoy ficou realmente impressionado com tantos erros que uma comensal experiente como ela, era capaz de fazer. Depois de Zabini ter esgotado o seu relatório, Draco suspirou pesadamente.

- Cara, parece que sua tia está mais preocupada em babar nas botas do Lorde do que em pensar. – O moreno soltou uma risada, ficando logo sério. A cara de Draco não era uma das melhores.

- Não teve graça Zabini. – o loiro se manteve sério por segundos, mas logo caiu na gargalhada, sendo acompanhado pelo amigo. Bellatrix a cada dia dava mais bandeira sobre sua paixão por Voldemort; ele não sabia como Rodolphus agüentava tanta humilhação.

- É Zabini. – cortou o momento descontraído. - Eu vou ter que ficar para verificar como poderemos baixar essas defesas.

- Vai ficar por quanto tempo?

- Indeterminado

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Ótimo. – Draco se levantou e foi em direção à saída – vou começar por agora.

- Quer companhia?

- Não! Vou sozinho. A única coisa que eu quero é que mantenha seus homens longe de mim. Não quero ninguém enchendo a minha paciência.

- Ok.

Draco foi até perto da parede. Zabini tinha razão. Aquela parede era estranha. Levantou a mão e a tocou, pode sentir sua mão esfriar rapidamente, como se estivesse segurando um cubo de gelo. No segundo seguinte sentiu uma força inexplicável invadir-lhe a mente e foi forçado a reviver o único beijo que dera em Gina. Era tão bom poder sentir mais uma vez aqueles lábios carnudos e quentes. Antes que pudesse matar a saudade que sentia, houve uma regressão. Ele se lembrou quando viu que tinha uma irmã que ele sonhou.

A cada lembrança que ele era forçado a se lembrar, mais fraco Draco se sentia. Achou melhor se afastar o quanto antes, tentou puxar sua mão, mas ouviu uma vozinha fraca em seu ouvido. Draco tentou ignorá-la; mas ela era insistente. Se viu sem saída, teria que ouvir de qualquer forma.

"_a sua irmã corre perigo. Você é o único que pode salvá-la. Fazendo isso pode salvar a si mesmo."_

Toda aquela angustia que sentia por deixá-la sozinha aflorou de uma vez. Será que ela seria capaz? Será que Lucius não perceberia o que Kalena estava fazendo? Uma inexplicável e incontrolável raiva apertou sua garganta, se sentia culpado por deixá-la sozinha. Ela precisava dele. Gritou com todas as suas forças:

- Isso não é da sua conta!!!!!

Draco se afastou o mais rápido possível daquela parede. Achando que estava a uma distancia segura, ele berrou com toda sua força. Nenhum feitiço idiota o derrotaria. Se sentindo fraco e sem nenhuma disposição, voltou para a barraca de Blaise. Ele ia descansar. Precisava disso.

Mas Draco não teria esse merecido descanso. Do nada veio um estrondo enorme na parte norte da muralha. Digno de uma guerra aberta em campo. Draco saiu da barraca muito rápido. Então ele viu que o caos estava instaurado no lugar. Havia gente correndo para todos os lados. O jovem Malfoy empunhou a sua varinha e saiu correndo para saber de mais detalhes. No meio do caminho ele encontrou quem estava procurando.

- Blaise – berrou Draco, pois o barulho era ensurdecedor.

- Draco. – respondeu Blaise um pouco mais aliviado ao ver o amigo

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Acabei de receber o aviso que os revoltosos resolveram dar o ar da graça. – ambos se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo. Um feitiço passou cortante por eles e explodiu uma barraca.

- Isso é constante? – indagou o loiro, ainda abaixado. Olhando fixamente para o norte. Contava mentalmente quantos tinham e sua mente trabalhava a pleno vapor.

- Não. É a segunda vez que acontece isso. – Blaise correu e se atirou atrás de uma mesa caída e Draco o acompanhou.

- O que aconteceu na primeira?

- Perdemos feio. A camuflagem deles é branca como a bruma. Já nós...

- Tá, tá não precisa terminar. – o loiro se ajoelhou e olhou por cima da mesa virada. - Quem é o líder desse bando de desocupados?

- Pra falar a verdade é um colegiado formado por Longbotton, sangue ruim da Granger, Weasley e a minha Luna.

- O pateta do Longbotton? E vocês ainda perderam? – Blaise encrespou a boca e olhou feio para Draco. - vamos até lá embaixo. Talvez lá possamos encontrar essa linda turminha de amigos para lembrar do passado.

Draco lançou um feitiço paralisante em um rebelde próximo, dando passagem para Zabini e logo em seguida correu para junto do moreno. Dirigiram-se para o local da confusão. Draco pode perceber que entre a bruma havia gente de branco se camuflando. Sentindo o mesmo prazer doentio quando matava alguém, Draco pegou o primeiro de branco que apareceu em sua frente. Essa pessoa era alta e aparentava razoável na varinha. Mas para ser oponente de Draco Malfoy, razoável era sinônimo de morte certa para o adversário. A luta fora fácil para Draco, em poucos minutos seu oponente jazia morto no chão. Era mais um naquele mortal tapete em preto e branco. E agora com manchas vermelho escuro.

Farejando mais um novo oponente, Draco viu que seu amigo estava duelando contra três rebeldes. Com um sorriso de escárnio, o jovem Malfoy resolveu balancear aquela luta. Não seria justo Zabini liquidar três de uma vez enquanto que ele estava ainda no um. Ele saiu correndo para poder ajudar. Mas antes que pudesse chegar mais perto, Draco foi atingindo pelas costas. O loiro deslizou pelo chão, machucando seu belo rosto. Não fora um feitiço muito forte, parecia mais uma forma de chamar a atenção do comensal para um novo oponente. Ele então se virou lentamente e viu que seu oponente era tão alto quanto o ultimo e usava uma máscara tão branca quanto a roupa.

Do nada o jovem de branco tirou a máscara e Draco viu sua fisionomia com mais clareza. O rapaz tinha cabelos ruivos e o rosto com manchas. O jovem vendo que Draco o analisava perguntou debochadamente

- Por que você não arruma alguém para lutar contra você Malfoy?

- E quem seria o meu oponente? Você? - respondeu Draco com o mesmo tom de deboche. Sem qualquer tipo de apoio se levantou, ficando em posição de duelo.

- Exatamente.

- Ruivo... – falou Draco meio vago – e com sardas também. Você só pode ser um Weasley – retrucou Draco mais uma vez, mas dessa vez Draco já mostrara sua varinha. Ela estava pronta para matar mais um.

- Parabéns. – retrucou – você acertou doninha albina.

A raiva subiu à cabeça de Draco. Não gostava daquele apelido e só quem o chamava assim era o maldito trio maravilha. Sim, aquele era Ronald Weasley. _Infeliz._ Pagaria por todas as humilhações que o fizera passar na escola. Faria questão que sua morte fosse lenta e dolorosa.

- Você deve ser o Ronald. O amiguinho de Potty.

- Nossa, doninha albina, como você está bom de memória hoje.

- Não me chame assim! – Explodiu. Draco não pensou nas conseqüências, deixou que suas emoções o dominassem e atacou Rony. – Crucius.

Mas não atingiu Rony, ele tinha desviado a tempo. Estava divertido fazer aquilo com o Malfoy. Isso deixava o jovem comensal descuidado e presa fácil. Rindo da raiva de Draco, o jovem Weasley disse:

- Esse seu gênio ainda vai te matar. Você deveria relaxar, sentir o cheiro das rosas.

- Por que você não para de resmungar feito uma velha e não lutamos como dois homens?

- Pra que doninha? Está tão divertido desse jeito.

- Já falei de parar de me chamar assim. Crucius.

Mais uma vez Rony desviou a tempo do feitiço que o jovem Malfoy lhe lançou. Draco urrou de raiva e frustração. O seu tão conhecido alto-controle tinha-se tornado poeira. Ele não queria saber. Queria de qualquer forma matar aquele Weasley com as próprias mãos. Respirou fundo, uma idéia aflorou em sua mente e um sorriso sarcástico formou-se em seu rosto. E falou algo que, tinha certeza, feriria de morte seu oponente.

- Me responda uma coisa, Weasley... como é a sua vida sem o Potty para você ficar babando? Sim... porque era a única coisa que você prestava... mas agora, com ele morto... sendo comida de verme.

Agora fora a vez de Rony perder a cabeça. Rony ficou de várias cores. Ninguém falaria mal de Harry na sua frente. Principalmente Draco Malfoy

- Não fala assim do Harry.

- Mas é claro que eu falo. Potty está morto.

Sem querer saber Rony berrou: –_ Impediment Jinx (impedimenta)_

Agora fora a vez de Draco desviar. Sorriu vitorioso, definitivamente aquele ruivo não tinha aprendido feitiços não-verbais. Draco retribuiu a altura.

_- Confringo._

Os feitiços ricochetaram e atingiram dois combatentes quaisquer. Draco começou a rir da fúria do Weasley. Ele era mais fácil de irritar do que se podia imaginar. Por outro lado Rony estava com sua raiva em níveis críticos. Não permitiria que uma boca peçonhenta como a de Malfoy tocasse no nome de Harry. Draco vendo que estava no comando disse:

- Por que você não imita o seu amiguinho Potty e também não morre?

- SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!! – Rony não pensou duas vezes e avançou para cima de Draco

Rony e Draco começaram a lutar de verdade. Draco estava enganado com relação a Rony. Ele sabia feitiços não-verbais. A luta estava feroz. Uma profusão de cores circundava o espaço que existia entre os dois combatentes. Minutos se perpetuaram. Draco viu que o Weasley não era como os outros rebeldes que matou. Ele era rápido nas retomadas e avançava de forma feroz.

A luta estava bem acirrada, não se sabia quem iria ganhar. Mas Draco tinha certeza que o vencedor seria ele, já que ao contrário do Weasley, poderia usar todos os feitiços das trevas que conhecia a seu favor. Quando o jovem Malfoy estava se preparando para lançar um feitiço que poderia pender ao seu favor, ele ouviu uma sirene alta. Sem mais nem menos Rony o jogou para bem longe. Com um sorriso maroto o jovem ruivo disse:

- Até uma próxima, doninha. Talvez eu não seja tão complacente com você!

- Volta aqui Weasley! – berrou Draco com raiva ainda no chão.

Quem aquele pobretão era para lhe virar as costas. Draco levantou rapidamente para alcançar o ruivo, mas algo o impediu. Ouviu um berro muito alto as suas costas. Ele sabia de quem era àquela voz. Era Blaise. O jovem Malfoy curioso virou-se para ver o que era aquilo. A única coisa que viu foi três rebeldes de varinhas em punhos e um Blaise voando. Parecia que os três executaram o mesmo feitiços. Antes que Draco pudesse fazer alguma coisa para fugir da colisão, Blaise havia aterrissado em cima dele.

As únicas coisas que Draco ouviu foi a gargalhada de Ronald e um feio barulho do punho de Blaise se quebrando. Draco conseguiu se desvencilhar rapidamente de Blaise, mas já era tarde. Todos os rebeldes haviam se camuflado na bruma e desaparecido. Draco ficou furioso. Depois de vários minutos tentando extravasar sua raiva viu o pobre amigo gemendo de dor. Não tinha mais jeito. A única coisa sensata a se fazer, pensou Draco, era levar Blaise até a tenda-hospitalar para curar aquele punho quebrado. E foi exatamente o que fez.

§ (#.#) §

Quinze dias se passaram desde então. Vários comensais ainda se recuperavam do ataque sofrido. E o loiro estava inconformado, Weasley havia conseguido escapar. Se não fosse por Blaise ter caído por cima dele e o feito perder a concentração, o amante de trouxas estaria morto. Seria mais um para a listra quilométrica de assassinatos de Malfoy.

Mas algo ainda pior lhe incomodava, não parava de pensar em Kalena. Draco não tinha a menor idéia de como estava a sua irmã. E em seu íntimo rezava desesperadamente que Kalena não tivesse feito nada de estúpido, mas aquela voz, que o avisou quando chegou naquele sitio, o atormentava a cada noite.

De vez em quando, quando se lembrava de sua irmã e do beijo que tivera coragem de dar em Gina, Draco poderia ver quase que com clareza Hogsmeade. E pelo que viu a cidade tinha um ar de prosperidade e felicidade. Nem parecia que a maior parte do mundo tinha sucumbido aos caprichos de Voldemort e seus comensais mais próximos.

Draco podia sentir que estava cada vez mais debilitado. Quanto mais tentava encontrar um meio de descobrir, mais ficava fraco e as suas lembranças mais felizes eram revividas. E sem contar a voz. Aquela voz atormentava a alma dele. Da ultima vez a voz falou algo que o deixou pensando. Ele se lembrava muito bem

"_a sua irmã começou a descongelar um coração que pode ser generoso."_

Será que era verdade? Mas mesmo se fosse, a única merecedora disso era Kalena... e Ginny. Ginny.... como será que ela estava? Será que se lembrava do beijo? Ele pelo menos não ia esquecer nunca. Ia levar consigo o gosto e o calor daqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos. Será que desejava revivê-lo ao menos uma outra vez, como ele tanto desejava?

Draco colocou mais uma vez aquela lembrança bem no fundo de seu inconsciente. Tinha que fazer isso, para o bem de sua sanidade e principalmente seu bem estar físico. Resolveu fixar toda sua atenção na barreira, era mais seguro que sonhar acordado. Puxou uma cadeira e a colocou frente à bruma e sentou-se. Seus braços cruzados e seu rosto concentrado.

Olhava fixamente para frente, respirou fundo e pode sentir sua mente desanuviar. Sensações boas começaram a fluir por seu estômago, estava preste a relaxar quando seus olhos quase desatentos captaram dois vultos envoltos à bruma. Draco sabia que não eram comensais da morte; levantou num pulo chutando a cadeira para trás e levantou sua varinha.

- Identifique-se!

- Olha só... – disse uma voz feminina e firme – é o Malfoy!

- Veio brincar com a gente, Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz masculina e grave – porque eu to de saco cheio ver você rodeando essa barreira.

- Quem são? Responda!!!

- Não ta conseguindo ver a gente? Que coraçãozinho mais nublado.

- Oras Nev, não caçoe, ele não tem culpa de ter nascido sem coração. O que acha? Devemos nos identificar?

- Não... deixe-o descobrir. – respondeu o rapaz com uma mórbida satisfação

Draco estava ficando irritado com toda aquela conversa. Estava boiando em todos os sentidos.

- Malfoy por que você não volta para casa? – continuou a jovem mulher para Draco

- Claro que eu volto... assim que tiver a cabeças de vocês em uma bandeja de prata para dar de presente ao Lorde.

- Como isso é nojento, Malfoy! – respondeu a moça.

- E se for a sua cabeça como presente? – respondeu o rapaz

- Acho que será preciso no mínimo mil para conseguir isso. – respondeu Draco debochadamente

- E se tivermos mil aqui? Você, como é um bom comensal, vê apenas bruma e vultos. – respondeu o rapaz para Draco.

- Por que não saem dessa maldita bruma? Talvez eu possa falar se eu serei ou não subjugado. – O rapaz fez menção de sair, mas a moça o segurou pelo braço.

- Nev... não

- Nev... Nev de Neville? – perguntou Draco pensativo. – Neville Longbotton?

- Me deixa Luna. – respondeu o rapaz que estava definitivamente ignorando Draco.

- Lovegood! A ex-noiva do Blaise? Que ótimo! Matarei o Longbotton e levarei a Lovegood para o Blaise. – o comensal conversava consigo.

- Você vai ver o que vai levar daqui, imbecil. – respondeu Neville com a aparência de que estava sendo contido.

- Nev, é exatamente isso que ele quer.

- Você não sabe o que eu quero Lovegood. Pelo que eu me lembro, Longbotton, você era o bobalhão que eu e os rapazes nos divertíamos.

- Malfoy quer calar a boca e voltar a lamber as botas de Voldemort? – falou Luna com um pouco de dificuldade

- Eu vou ter o prazer de ser o padrinho do seu casamento com o Blaise. – disse Draco não dando ouvidos para Luna – Temos ótimos tratamentos para jovens moças rebeldes. Nem vai se lembrar que foi uma. Vai ser toda sorrisos e carinhos para o Zabini. Como uma cachorrinha adestrada.

- Agora já chega – esbravejou Neville – eu vou matar esse infeliz, Luna!

- Neville! Ele é perigoso. Você mesmo fica pasmo das noticias que chegam.

- Eu sou bem mansinho. Juro que não vou machucar ninguém... – disse Draco bem venenoso, se intrometendo na conversa dos rebeldes. – Por que não sai dessa proteção? Eu estou sozinho.

- A tentação é grande. 'Tô querendo me vingar da morte de amigos!

- Qual deles? Já matei muitos.

- Nev, por favor. – disse Luna fazendo um grande esforço para segurar o moreno. - Se não quiser encarar a gente, Malfoy é melhor ir embora!

- Não é a toa que te chamavam de Di-Lua. Eu estou louco para encontrar um para se vingar daqueles imbecis que já matei.

- Pode até ser – respondeu Luna seca – mas o seu poder mágico tá sendo minado há quinze dias. Você está debilitado Malfoy.

- Eu já disse... me encarem!

Um rapaz tão alto quanto Draco saiu da bruma. Ele olhava lívido de ódio para Draco. Draco pode perceber que era mesmo o Longbotton. Atrás dele saiu uma mulher loira e atraente. Era Luna. Ela não havia perdido aquele olhar sonhador.

- Neville não era necessário.

Antes que Draco pudesse lutar contra Neville, Luna o havia desarmado. Parecia que ela não queria briga. Draco ficou com muita raiva da atitude da jovem loira. Quem era ela para tirar a sua preciosa varinha?

- Olha o que você fez, sua louca! – disse Draco procurando com o olhar sua varinha.

- Isso, é um duelo e vai por mim, Malfoy... 'Tô protegendo os dois. Vamos Nev.

Os dois se viraram para retornar a cidade. Mas antes que pudesse voltar, Draco havia lhe lançado uma crucius em Neville. Ele havia recuperado facilmente a varinha. O jovem rebelde berrava de dor. Já Draco ria descompassadamente no estado que Neville se encontrava.

- Neville! – berrou Luna desesperada

- Bem feito. Isso é para mostrar a você, Longbotton que não se devem virar as costas para mim!

Luna estava histérica. Não permitiria que um comensal feito Draco machucasse seu namorado daquela forma. Draco observava a cena com prazer, mas tinha que se concentrar no serviço que tinha que ser feito. Com um ar de vitória e superioridade, Draco olhou para Luna e disse:

- Luna Lovegood você está presa em nome de Lorde Voldemort.

- Não seja prepotente, seu imbecil! – gritou Luna para Draco.

Com um movimento brusco de sua varinha, Luna empurrou Draco para bem longe deles. Com o descuido, Draco foi arremessado e perdeu o contato da varinha novamente. Neville pode respirar mais aliviado. Luna, então foi ao encontro de Neville e o ajudou a levantar. Neville empunhou a sua varinha e junto com Luna foram lentamente até aonde Draco tinha aterrissado.

- Você está em menor número, não sabe contar? – retrucou Neville

- Mas se não sabe, ele vai aprender agora. – continuou Luna - _Stinging Hex (ferreteante)_

_- __Expulso _– proferiu Neville logo em seguida

Os dois foram contra Draco com uma ferocidade incrível. Draco se levantou rapidamente e escapou dos dois feitiços. Rapidamente Draco recuperou a sua varinha e a briga entre os três começou. Com um sorriso na boca, Draco proferiu um feitiço que fez com que Luna e Neville sentissem que estava em um lugar sem ar. Mas rapidamente o casal rebelde conseguiu reverter tal feitiço e sem fazerem-se de rogados, os dois foram aumentando a intensidade e o nível de seus feitiços.

A saraivada de feitiços foi intensa. Draco pode perceber que os dois eram adversários a altura. A briga se perpetuou por mais alguns longos minutos. Os três estavam francamente machucados. Foi então que Blaise apareceu. O moreno estacou no chão, não conseguia se mover, olhava abismado para a mulher a sua frente.

Blaise ainda tinha uma quedinha por Luna. Mas como ela tinha ido morar em Hogsmeade, ele tinha desistido de tentar. Mas vê-la tão perto... Por um segundo vacilou, mas se recompôs e se manteve firme.

- Chega!!!! – berrou Blaise e com a varinha ele se fez ouvidos pelos três combatentes. – Luna Lovegood...

- O Malfoy já me deu voz de prisão. – retrucou Luna sem nenhuma paciência e não querendo olhar de imediato para o jovem. Ela virou a sua varinha para Blaise. Seus olhares finalmente se encontraram– agora o problema é me obrigar a ir.

- Estamos iguais agora. – falou Draco muito mal humorado

- Acho que não, doninha albina. Olhe ao seu redor, vocês estão cercados. Essa luta que nós tivemos foi apenas um divertimento – falou Neville

- Droga. – resmungou baixinho. Draco viu que Neville tinha razão. A alguns passos atrás de Luna e Neville se fizeram presentes mais de vinte rebeldes. Todos armados e prontos para atacar a qualquer momento.

- Falamos para você que se tivéssemos mais gente você não veria. – falou Luna tranqüilamente

- Draco... – chamou Blaise meio temeroso, seu pulso ainda estava enfaixado. No dia que caiu por cima de Draco, seu pulso foi quebrado em várias partes, mas ainda sim, se mantinha firme e forte. - eu tenho um recado do Senhor Malfoy.

- Não vê que estamos cercados. – olhou impaciente para o moreno e apontou com a cabeça para os rebeldes.

- Eu sei, mas a sua irmã está entre a vida e a morte. – sussurrou esperando que só o loiro ouvisse, mas não era bom em falar baixo. Luna e Neville também ouviram.

- O que? – disse Draco desesperado. Era isso que ela estava planejando. – ela... ela não fez isso.

O loiro não fez questão de disfarçar e Luna percebeu a dor e o desespero naquelas palavras ditas pelo Malfoy, se condoeu. Ela não era impiedosa ou usaria isso ao seu favor. Talvez sendo contra tudo aquilo que os comensais pregavam foi que Luna largou Blaise. A jovem suspirou cansada, era a coisa certa a se fazer. Levantando a mão berrou

- Não ataquem. Acabou. Podem retornar.

- Mas Luna?! – reclamou Neville, sem entender os motivos da loira.

- A diferença entre eles e nós está exatamente aí. – respondeu Luna um tanto seca. Os rebeldes obedeceram imediatamente, Luna parecia ser uma das líderes deles, Draco fez uma anotação mental sobre isso. Os rebeldes deram vários passos para trás, sumindo na bruma. – pode ir Malfoy. Resolveremos isso depois.

Luna puxou a manga do casaco de Neville, fazendo-o acompanhá-la mesmo a contragosto. Os dois caminharam lentamente para a parede de bruma, deixando Draco confuso e desesperado com a notícia de que sua irmã estava quase morta. Ele saiu correndo, deixando Blaise para trás, para o local mais próximo de aparatação sem levar nenhuma bagagem. Chegando lá, aparatou para a mansão de seus pais.

§ (Continua no próximo capítulo...) §


	7. Consequencias II

**Música da vez** : Linkin Park - Crawling

**N/A:** CAPITULO BETADO!!!

Capitulo 8 sai ainda esse mês!!!! DESCUUUUUUULPA A DEMORA GENTE!

--#--#--

_Capitulo 7 – Conseqüências II_

§ (#.#) §

Ao chegar à mansão, Draco saiu correndo para o quarto de Kalena. Como ela pode fazer isso com ele? Ela foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a ele desde Vardo. Não queria perdê-la. Ele subiu praticamente correndo, de dois em dois degraus. Parando na porta do quarto de sua irmã, Draco pode perceber o resultado da burrada de seu pai.

Para ele, seu pai não deveria ter matado o Stuart na frente de sua irmã. Custava ele ter levado sua irmã para casa e o sangue ruim para uma masmorra? Será que era muito por os dois separado por um tempo? E depois ter colocado-o sob _império_ e como um ato de benevolência deixar Kalena conversar com o seu "maridinho" para que ele a destratasse e desse um fora nela? E só assim ele "sumisse no mundo"? Não! Não custava absolutamente nada ter feito dessa forma. Tomaria mais tempo, mas seria só isso. E quais seriam os benefícios? Seria Kalena nos braços da sua verdadeira família toda chorosa e disposta a se tornar uma cidadã, ou quem sabe uma comensal.

Mas seu pai tinha que fazer tudo errado. E qual fora o resultado daquela palhaçada há quinze dias atrás? Kalena desfalecida na cama. Pálida e respirando fracamente, com o seu corpo magro debilitado por uma inconseqüência que ela resolveu arcar. Draco poderia ver perfeitamente que aquela atitude de sua irmã, era uma tentativa desesperada para fugir.

Mas a situação estava ainda pior do que Draco poderia imaginar. Mesmo debilitada, Kalena se recusava a receber um tratamento adequado. Ela segurava firmemente uma mangueirinha que estava devidamente injetada em sua veia. Para Draco, aquela deveria ser a poção que ela deveria tomar, mas ela não queria. Lucius estava lívido de raiva, mas não se debatendo feito um louco. Ele já tinha pegado a sua varinha para ameaçar Kalena. Severo e Narcisa também estavam no quarto. Os dois serviam de escudos para que Lucius não fizesse nada que poderia se arrepender depois.

- Lucius, por favor... – disse Narcisa – a sua filha está muito debilitada. Não faça nada que possa se arrepender depois.

- É exatamente isso que ela quer Lucius – fora a vez de Severo – ela quer que você use uma das imperdoáveis.

- Kalena... – disse Lucius em um tom de aviso

- O que foi Malfoy? Vai amarelar? – disse Kalena querendo a qualquer custo atormentar seu pai – você não passa de um covarde! Eu já entendi qual é a sua especialidade. Você gosta de matar pessoas que estão dormindo em suas camas ou pessoas desarmadas, como você fez com a minha mãe e meu marido!

- Tire a mão dessa mangueirinha – exclamou Lucius – é uma ordem de seu pai Kalena!

- Eu já te disse o que você precisa fazer. – disse Kalena sussurrante. Ela não tinha forças nem para falar direito, mas mesmo assim era desafiadora com seu pai – só há um feitiço no mundo que poderá me obrigar a soltar essa maldita mangueira. Por que não tenta usá-la em mim.

- Entenda uma coisa Lucius – disse Severo firme – ela está muito debilitada. O corpo dela não agüentará a uma imperdoável. Ela vai morrer se tentar.

Draco estava estarrecido com aquela cena. Como é que ninguém a vigiou? Como é que deixaram ela chegar tão perto da morte? E por que ninguém a convencera a se tratar? Ela não era tão irracional assim! Ela era até uma bruxa bem fácil de se lidar! Pelo menos Draco achava isso de sua irmã. Não vendo alternativa para por um fim naquela loucura toda, berrou!

- CHEGA!!!! Abaixa essa maldita varinha pai, ou eu mesmo farei! – Draco estava com seu pai na mira de sua varinha

- Ela se recusa...

- Eu já falei...

Draco pode respirar mais aliviado. Seu pai abaixou a varinha lentamente e a guardou. Foi então que se virou para sua irmã. Precisava saber do porque. Ele percebeu também que o olhar luminoso de Kalena havia desaparecido e no lugar existia um par de olhos quase sem vida.

- Posso me sentar? Vim correndo quando eu soube. Estou cansado

- Pode – disse Kalena um tanto envergonhada – também estou cansada. Não quero viver uma vida que não é minha.

- Por que? – Draco já estava sentado e sentido uma profunda dor de vê-la daquele jeito.

- Eu devia fazer isso. É de minha natureza lutar com todas as armas que eu tenho. Fui criada assim.

- Não deveria ter sido criada assim. Onde já se viu uma Malfoy se prestando a um papel desses – disse Lucius se intrometendo – será que você não entende? Fiz o que fiz para poder lhe dar o melhor.

- Melhor? Você perguntou o que eu quero? O que eu sinto?

- Como pode ser tão intransigente como a sua mãe?

- Chega vocês dois! – disse Narcisa dando um fim numa discussão que não levaria a nada

- A minha mãe tem razão. – disse Draco olhando feio para seu pai e depois para Kalena.

- Desculpe Draco. Eu lhe juro que não queria que você me visse. Não agora. Seria muito mais fácil se você tivesse chegado 10 minutos atrasado.

- Quero ficar sozinho com minha irmã. – disse para os outros, sem tirar os olhos da irmã.

- Não vejo por que. – resmungou Lucius.

- Vem Lucius, Draco sabe o que está fazendo. – sussurrou Narcisa puxando o marido pelo braço. O loiro esperou que todos saíssem para continuar.

- Você... você enlouqueceu, Kalena? – disse Draco transtornado, desesperado e com seus olhos marejados. - tentando se matar!

- Não... apesar do tempo em que convivemos você ainda não me compreende? Você nunca percebeu que eu vivo uma realidade no qual é diferente?

- Já...

- Para mim o suicídio não é muito bem visto. Mas morrer por justiça sim.

- E você usou logo o nosso pai.

- Ponha uma coisa na sua cabecinha desbotada, ele é todinho seu! Não o quero como pai. Sei que errei. Eu deveria ter clamado por justiça contra o teu mestre. Aí sim seria rápido.

- Você é louca, não é? Pode me dizer.

- Não. Loucura seria se eu não clamasse por justiça pela morte estúpida de Richard. Quantos outros morreram da mesma forma? Poderia me chamar de louca se eu abaixasse a minha cabeça sem lutar.

- Mas e eu? Você não pensou em mim como não pensou quando fugiu!

- Muito pelo contrário. Foi exatamente em você que pensei antes de tomar essa atitude.

- Não parece. – o loiro olhou para o lado tentando disfarçar uma pequena e solitária lágrima que caiu de seus olhos.

- Draco...

Draco pode perceber que sua irmã estava muito cansada. A voz que era vigorosa e melodiosa não passava de um sussurro decrépito. Ao ver dele, Kalena estava se esforçando ao máximo para poder explicar para ele o porque as razões daquela atitude tão radical.

- Pare... por favor. Não quero que se esforce. Tome a poção... Eu vou te ouvir assim que você estiver boa...

- Não! – disse Kalena enérgica – eu quero falar agora!

- Mas...

- Por favor me escute. Você não pode imaginar o quanto o ser humano é incrível. Diante da dor da perda, podemos ficar melhores ou piores. Você, meu irmão, com certeza, iria melhorar... iria tornar-se uma pessoa mais humana...

- Não... não é verdade. Você acha que somos iguais? Mas nós não somos iguais! Eu não sou tão altruísta assim. Não aprendi o que você aprendeu com a sua mãe. Eu não sei o que significa os valores que você prega...

- Sabe sim... pode não parecer, mas somos bem parecidos. Como dizia o nosso avô, somos farinha do mesmo saco.

- Não somos. – disse Draco um pouco intransigente

- Somos. Você é que não percebe o quanto somos parecidos. Você prefere me colocar como um alvo inalcançável... numa redoma de vidro

- Mas você é melhor do que eu.

- Não. Draco... pare e pense só um pouco. Imagine... se você tivesse chegado os dez minutos que eu disse que você deveria ter chegado? Se você tivesse me encontrado morta? Se soubesse quem era o causador disso... o que faria? Teria dado as costas para essa imundice?

- Kalena, por favor...

Lucius que escutava tudo por trás da porta pode saber o real motivo de tanto sentimentalismo. Ele ficou nervoso, pois sabia exatamente o que Draco faria.

- Responda, Draco.

- Eu... eu viraria as costas para o nosso pai.

- Só para ele?

- Você sabe que não. Eu sumiria... não ia nem querer saber do Lorde e nem de ninguém...

- Viu só? Depois você fala que não somos farinha do mesmo saco. Que você não é tão altruísta.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu ia me juntar aos rebeldes. – colocou a mão sobre a mão dela que segurava firmemente a mangueirinha com a poção.

- Eu sei. Não esperava que com a minha morte o comovesse tanto. Mas eu já te falei que você é o comensal que mais mata. Entenda que a cada vez que você se recuse a levantar a sua varinha e proferir a maldição da morte, uma varinha rebelde terá uma nova chance de tentar, ou morrer tentando, mudar isso...

- Como pode me conhecer desse jeito?

- Conhecendo. Ou você acha que eu não te observo desde o dia que você pôs os seus pés em Hogwarts.

- Le... – com a mão livre acariciou o rosto da irmã. Kalena engoliu seco, ele a chamara pelo apelido que seu marido a chamava. - Por favor. Não gosto de perder aquilo que eu tenho apreço. Eu tenho tanta coisa para aprender com você.

- Draco...

- Por favor.

Kalena viu aquele fio de esperança se alargando nos olhos de seu irmão. Ela suspirou cansada. Ela percebeu que a sua obrigação com Draco não havia terminado. Muito pelo contrário... só estava começando

- É bom valer a pena.

Kalena soltou devagar a mangueirinha. Deixando caminho livre para a poção entrar e fazer seu efeito. Gradualmente, ela foi fechando os olhos. Draco não entendeu muito bem do porque dela ter fechado os olhos. Será que ele tinha chegado tarde demais?

- Professor Snape? – gritou, sabia que os três ainda permaneciam plantados do lado de fora escutando tudo. Snape atendeu ao chamado do loiro e entrou rapidamente. Draco olhou para seu antigo professor de poções querendo uma explicação. Ou até mesmo uma atitude para trazê-la de volta. Mas o que viu foi totalmente o contrario. Ele viu Severo dando o seu melhor sorriso e disse

- Há uma poção de sono misturada. Ela precisa dormir.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Severo?

- Pelo que eu entendi a sua irmã começou a fazer uma greve de fome e de sono. E para intensificar os danos dessas duas greves, ela ainda fazia pequenos feitiços. Mas eu acho que o seu pai poderá lhe explicar melhor isso.

Para Draco, agora era que vinha a pior parte. Tinha que lidar com o seu pai. Tudo bem que ele tinha mais intimidade com Kalena do que o próprio pai, mas isso não significava aquele ciúme todo. Muito pelo contrário. Era a hora deles se unirem para deixar a reeducação de Kalena a mais tranqüila possível. A essa altura Lucius e Narcisa já estavam novamente no quarto. Draco suspirou profundamente se virou para seus pais e disse

- E então pai? Vai me contar ou prefere que eu escute pela boca de Kalena quando ela acordar.

- Acho que essa conversa não precisa da minha presença. Tenho que ir.

- Obrigada Severo – disse Narcisa se adiantando – Não sei o que aconteceria se você não tivesse chegado a tempo.

- Ela não ia morrer. Kalena está realmente debilitada, mas a intenção era usar Lucius. – Severo se virou para Lucius. Ele precisava dizer aquilo – Ela sabe onde fica o seu tendão de Aquiles, Lucius. Se eu fosse você tomaria mais cuidado.

- Eu sei...

- Com licença

Severo saiu do quarto de Kalena. Nunca poderia imaginar que ela poderia ir tão longe. Antes de ouvir a menina, ele estava temeroso que Voldemort conseguisse a lealdade de Kalena. Mas agora... depois daquela cena, poderia respirar mais aliviado. Ela era uma Qadarf e não se curvaria diante de Voldemort. Draco esperou o seu antigo professor de poções se retirar do quarto de sua irmã para poder falar melhor com seus pais. Aquilo era um assunto pessoal

- Severo não está mais aqui. Pode desembuchando pai. O que aconteceu aqui?

- Quantas vezes será preciso dizer que ela não é assunto seu?

- O problema é que você não entende o que está acontecendo pai. Devemos nos unir para que a Kalena possa ter o seu ingresso a essa sociedade da forma mais tranqüila possível. Você não consegue perceber que todas as vezes que brigamos, ela vai ficar do meu lado.

- Querem parar vocês dois? – disse Narcisa antes de Lucius retrucar. – se vocês tiverem um mínimo de respeito por essa bas... menina, vamos descer e conversaremos lá em baixo.

Os três remanescentes saíram calados do quarto de Kalena. Ela parecia tão serena... dormindo um sono tranqüilo. Nem parecia que a poucos minutos ela estava irritando seu pai para poder receber uma imperdoável. Draco estava muito calado. Nunca poderia imaginar que em tão pouco tempo poderia deteriorar tão facilmente a sua irmã. Percebendo que os três estavam no escritório, Draco começou a falar.

- E então? Vocês podem me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Antes que vocês dois comecem a se matar – disse Narcisa – eu só quero falar que a culpa de todo esse circo é exclusivamente de Lucius.

- Minha culpa Narcisa?

- Sim Lucius. Custava ela ter aquela maldita roupa? Para você era um afronte e mandou queimá-la.

- Ela prefere um sangue ruim ao pai dela?

- Um pai que, pelo que eu ouvi, fez uma proposta indecente a mãe dela e depois a matou pois não gosta de ter o ego ferido.

- Vamos entrar novamente nesse assunto? – resmungou Lucius, estava cansado de tentar explicar aquela proposta recusada pela sua antiga paixão.

- Tudo se resume a esse assunto, pai. – disse Draco querendo defender a sua mãe.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Ótimo! Então conte ao nosso filho o que aconteceu. Pois ele foi o único que conseguiu convencer a sua filha a não cometer nenhum desatino. – disse Narcisa sentando-se em uma poltrona.

- Então?

- Ela conseguiu nos enrolar.

- Isso deu para perceber. Mas como ela conseguiu, pai? Ninguém a vigiou?

- Vigiar... vigiamos. Mas ela sabe como enrolar. – fora à vez de Narcisa protestar.

- Como assim?

- Kalena se recusava a descer. Preferia ficar trancada no quarto. Achei melhor não bater de frente como seu pai fez. Resolvi mandar as refeições para ela.

- E o que mais que ela fez? Ela parece uma criança.

- Se recusava a falar comigo. – disse Lucius revoltado. – Com Narcisa, ela falava o extremamente necessário. Tentei forçar a convivência. Se ela não descia, eu comecei a ir com mais freqüência no quarto dela. As brigas só aumentaram. Ela me conhece muito bem... já eu...

- Ninguém conseguia perceber que ela estava se negando a comer. As badejas que eu mandava o elfo levar voltavam vazias. Aparentemente Kalena estava saudável. Claro que ela ficara um pouco pálida, como não tomava um pouco de sol. Eu presumi isso.

- Claro, feitiços sem varinha! Como não pensaram nisso antes?

- Kalena sabe pequenos encantamentos. Aprendeu isso com os nômades que ela chama de família.

- Severo falou que ela não dormia?! Como isso passou?

- Ela simplesmente se recusava a dormir. Quantas vezes eu entrei no quarto dela e a encontrava dormindo naquela maldita poltrona direcionada para o sudeste. Mas tudo era uma grande mentira. Ela sabia que era eu e fingia estar dormindo.

- Tô vendo que ela sabe como deteriorar o corpo e os poderes mágicos que ela possui. – continuou Draco andando de um lado para outro do escritório. – Quem a encontrou?

- Fui eu... Narcisa e eu íamos a uma reunião que os Gambler tinham marcado. Tentei convencê-la, mas quando eu entrei no quarto, Kalena estava dormindo na cama. Não tive coragem de acordá-la. Saímos. Não passou 10 minutos e eu retornei. Tinha esquecido de pegar um pergaminho que havia prometido ao Andrew. Então a vi no alto da escadaria. Tinha olheiras profundas e o corpo estava esquelético. Perguntei que brincadeira era aquela, mas não deu tempo dela me responder. Ela desmaiou e rolou alguns degraus. Antes que ela continuasse a rolar eu proferi um feitiço e consegui pegar o corpo dela. Foi revoltante ver a minha filha naquele estado. Havia sangue dela na escada...

- O resultado foi esse. – disse Draco concluindo.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Narcisa francamente amedrontada – O Lorde não vai gostar nada disso. Ele queria que nós a vigiássemos e foi a coisa que não fizemos.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia, mãe. Eu vou tentar conversar com ela... isso se Kalena também não tiver com raiva de mim. Porque senão... eu não quero nem saber.

- Eu vou ter que abrir concessões para minha filha – disse Lucius como se tivesse conversando consigo mesmo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Draco.

- Você já a viu com roupa preta?

- Só agora. – respondeu Draco. Ele nunca a viu com roupa preta.

- É porque ela não suporta roupa preta. Principalmente os lençóis. Narcisa... poderia mandar o elfo trocar todos os lençóis negros no quarto de Kalena.

- Posso. Eu vou comprar roupas mais coloridas para ela usar no dia a dia.

- Obrigado querida.

- Lucius – disse Narcisa se levantando da poltrona – quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

- o que seria?

- Onde está o corpo, ou o que sobrou, do sangue ruim?

- Por que quer saber?

- Lucius, tente entender... ela precisa perceber que a vida dela mudou. E isso só vai acontecer quando ela ver o corpo do sangue ruim sendo enterrado. Dê um enterro e ela lhe dará paz e aceitará que o destino dela é se tornar uma cidadã. Dê isso a ela, Lucius.

- Está certo. Vou ver o que eu posso fazer.

Parecia que havia um acordo naquela família. Muito longe de Wiltshire, Voldemort tinha mais uma conversa com Rodolphus. Ele estava se mostrando um incompetente de marca maior. Rodolphus estava sendo enrolado por uma adolescente de 18 anos. Era impressionante como a sua Ginevra fugia de suas mãos. Ela parecia areia. Quanto mais fechava as suas mãos, mais conseguia escapar. Mas agora Voldemort estava decidido a encontrá-la. Nem que para isso, tivesse que matar a todos os chineses daquele país.

- Então Rodolphus me explique mais uma vez como você, um comensal experiente, conseguiu perder de vista uns homenzinhos e uma bruxa, _de novo_?

Rodolphus podia ver todo o ódio que Voldemort estava sentindo e isso não era nada bom para seu bem estar físico.

- Milorde, os monges são especialistas em se esconderem e pelo que parece a senhorita Weasley os está ajudando. Sua magia tem avançado bastante desde o inicio do treinamento.

- Desculpas e mais desculpas, Rodolphus. Eu sei como anda o nível de magia de Ginevra, muito obrigado. – sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo e ódio. – O que eu quero saber é seu paradeiro e não tolerarei mais erros. Resolva este problema ou sofra as conseqüências.

- Eu tomarei as devidas providências, Milorde.

- Rodolphus? – fez o homem se virar novamente. – se eu descobrir que você está meio que sem querer deixando que ela se esquive de mim, não terá perdão!

O comensal engoliu seco. – Não Milorde, eu nunca...

Voldemort respirou fundo buscando paciência e por segundos esvaziou a mente e pode sentir distante uma calma, uma paz interior, abriu os olhos. Definitivamente toda aquela paz não era sua, lançou um olhar sem vida para Rodolphus e levantou a mão para ele, fazendo um gesto para que ele se calasse. A muito tempo que não conseguia se conectar com sua noiva e agora de repente ela tinha baixado a guarda e pode invadir sua mente.

Ela pensava em um beijo, um beijo explosivo. Que a fez flutuar. Voldemort sorriu, ela só poderia estar se lembrando de seus beijos, que, modéstia parte, a faziam arder em brasa. Mas não pode se deliciar por muito tempo com os pensamentos da ruiva, pode sentir a mente dela vagarosamente levantar uma parede entre os dois e literalmente ser expulso da mente da garota. O Lorde das Trevas pareceu levitar alguns milímetros e bater fortemente contra o assento do trono.

Rodolphus o olhava espantado, mas Voldemort pareceu não ligar, estava fascinando com a certeza que a ruiva pensava nos beijos que ele lhe dera a algum tempo atrás. Bom, se ele pudesse ter ficado mais alguns segundos na mente de seu objeto de desejo se irritaria completamente, já que o beijo em questão não dizia respeito ao Lorde das Trevas, mas sim ao seu fiel seguidor que um dia ousou tocar nos lábios fadados a serem de outro.

- Minha doce Ginevra, Rodolphus. – respondeu Voldemort a pergunta que tanto o comensal se questionava se perguntava ou não.

- Desculpe?

- Eu acho que a minha Ginevra se esqueceu de levantar as barreiras antes de dormir... Tive o prazer de ser tragado para a mente de minha noiva. E sei exatamente onde minha presa está escondida. Dessa vez ela não vai fugir de mim...

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada sombria que fez os pêlos de Rodolphus se arrepiarem.

§ (#.#) §

Os dias se passaram e Draco se viu obrigado a se reportar a Voldemort. Aquela missão não foi totalmente um fracasso, mas também não foi um sucesso absoluto. Para Draco o sucesso dependia do quanto Kalena estaria de bom humor quando acordasse. Quando contou que a sua irmã estava em coma induzido, Voldemort o interrompeu falando que já sabia.

Draco ficara realmente impressionado com a generosidade do Lorde. Ele havia permitido que Stuart tivesse ao menos um enterro. Se fosse isso que precisava para ter Kalena Malfoy no seu conselho, o Lorde parecia disposto a pagar. Estava mais que óbvio que ele queria Kalena a qualquer preço. Draco sabia que o recado tinha surtido efeito. Até porque, no outro dia uma onda de autorizações de divórcio apareceu no ministério. Os planos do Lorde em purificar a sociedade estavam indo a toda velocidade.

Já Kalena permanecia adormecida. A cor e a saúde estavam voltando para o rosto delicado dela. Mas havia muito mais coisa que tinha mudado. O seu quarto também havia mudado. As ordens de Lucius foram seguidas à risca. O branco dos lençóis entrara em harmonia com a delicadeza que Kalena emanava.

Draco sempre a visitava. Mas ele não era o único a ir ao quarto de Kalena com freqüência. Seu pai também ia. Às vezes ele ficava noite adentro velando o sono dela. Draco não podia condená-lo. Ele fazia a mesma coisa quando podia. Kalena era diferente e especial. Outro que passou a "viver" na casa dele foi Victor. Parecia que ele tinha uma certa fixação por Kalena. Draco não entendia muito bem o motivo de tanta preocupação vinda daquele imprestável.

Draco ficou com uma dúvida enorme martelando em sua cabeça. Como aquela bruma sabia que sua irmã estava sofrendo e precisando de sua ajuda? Se ele tivesse escutado-a desde a primeira vez, talvez tivesse impedido-a de cometer uma loucura. Mas aquilo era passado. E ficara muito feliz que tivesse chegado a tempo. Às vezes, Draco ficava impressionado com aquele sentimento de proteção que tinha com a sua irmã. Como era possível uma pessoa mudar-lhe tanto? Mas isso não era importante para Draco. Não era mesmo.

Kalena teve alta depois que o curandeiro da família disse que ela estava bem e que aquela imprudência não deixou maiores seqüelas. Ao acordar, viu que não estava sozinha. Lucius e Draco estavam sentados cada um de um lado da sua cama. Os dois loiros abriram um sorriso tranqüilo para Kalena. Ela percebeu que não deveria estar em seu quarto. Tudo estava tão branco, que seus olhos chegavam a doer. As cortinas, os lençóis. Até mesmo a sua camisola era branca. Ela pensou que estava em um hospital.

- Eu estou em um hospital?

- Não. – disse Lucius.

- Onde estou? – disse Kalena.

- No seu quarto. – disse Draco rindo da cara de interrogação de sua irmã

- Mas...

- Mandei arrumar de acordo com as suas vontades.

- Dormi por quanto tempo? – se apoiou na cama e levantou o tronco, ficando sentada.

- Cinco dias. Eu preciso falar com você, minha filha.

- Você não gosta de falar. Você age feito um louco. Pensa como um louco. E quando eu preciso que você se porte como tal, você tem crise de consciência.

- Quando é que você vai parar de me atacar desse jeito? Eu sou o seu pai!

- Pai? Você nunca se portou como pai. Nem comigo e nem com o Draco. Se depender de mim, nunca vou parar de lhe atacar. – Lucius rolou os olhos, ela já estava bem melhor. Por que para atacá-lo daquela forma, só tendo energia de sobra.

- Querem parar vocês dois? – disse Draco antes que seu pai pudesse perder a paciência. Mas pelo rosto dele parecia que isso não iria acontecer.

- Hoje eu não vou revidar, Draco. Cansei de trocar chumbo com essa cabecinha dura.

- Le... o nosso pai...

- Desde quando você usa o meu apelido? – disse Kalena voltando a se deitar. Ela ficara momentaneamente tonta.

- Bem... eu ouvia o Stuart te chamando assim... ele te chamava, porque eu não posso?

- Ta bom Draco. – não discutiria com o irmão, as crises de ciúmes dele eram as piores.

- Kalena – interrompeu Lucius. – eu quero te dizer que providenciei um enterro para o sangue ruim...

- Como? – Kalena já sentara novamente.

- É exatamente isso que você ouviu... eu providenciei um enterro para o sangue ruim.

- Quando? – disse Kalena com uma certa urgência na voz. – eu... eu posso ir, pai? – Lucius teve vontade de rir, era só fazer um agradinho que já estava fazendo efeito esperado. Teria a sua filha amorosa de volta.

- Vai ser hoje e é claro que você vai... eu vou te levar.

- Obrigada, pai...

Para Draco, ouvir aquele agradecimento vindo de sua irmã para seu pai foi único. Pensou que isso nunca poderia acontecer. Mas antes que ela pudesse comemorar, ele tinha que falar que ela tinha visitas e visitas importantes.

- Le...

- Sim... – respondeu ainda em meio ao transe. Ainda não acreditava que Richard teria um enterro decente.

- O Lorde quer falar com você – continuou Draco olhando para ela e depois para seu pai.

- Estava demorando... quando?

- Quando, não – disse Lucius interrompendo a conversa de seus filhos – agora. Ele está lá embaixo. O Lorde achou melhor esperá-la no escritório

- Que ótimo... com certeza o assunto não é a minha saúde. O assunto seria...

- Bem... – Draco ficou meio sem graça. Ela não sabia que ele a usaria para descobrir uma brecha naquela bruma de Hogsmeade.

- Já sei... é sobre Hogsmeade. Alguém foi lá... não é Draco. – disse Kalena o perfurando com o olhar.

- Como sabe?

- Sabendo. Saiba que a bruma deixa um cheiro para os comensais que o cerca.

- Tem cheiro? – Draco se cheirou discretamente, tentando descobrir algum cheiro estranho nele.

- Se eu falo que tem, é porque tem. – disse Kalena se levantando devagar. – agora as donzelas poderiam sair do quarto? Quero trocar de roupa. A não ser que queiram que eu desça de camisola branca.

- Claro que não! – disse os dois em uníssono, arrancando pequenas risadas da morena. Aqueles dois não passavam de um bando de ciumentos e super protetores.

- Estaremos te esperando na porta. Você ainda está fraca. – disse Lucius se levantando da cama. - vamos Draco.

Draco e Lucius saíram do quarto rapidamente para que Kalena pudesse se arrumar apropriadamente. Kalena demorou bastante para se arrumar. Ao sair do quarto, Draco percebera que ela estava vestida com um conjunto lilás que a deixava com um ar mais saudável. Draco e Lucius ajudaram Kalena a andar. Ela ainda estava fraca e precisava de ajuda para se locomover.

Ao chegar ao escritório Kalena pode ver que quase todos os comensais que fazem parte do conselho estavam lá... em outras palavras: os comensais mais sanguinários de Voldemort. Um esquadrão que tem uma ficha de mortes que poderia dar várias voltas ao redor da Terra. Ao fundo estava Voldemort, sentando e analisando bem aquela bruxa do deserto.

- Nossa... Quase todo o conselho está aqui. Só faltou o Gambler filho.

- Você sabe do conselho? Uma _pária_ sabe da existência do conselho? – disse Rabastan impressionado.

- Sei... – disse Kalena com uma displicência que Draco não conseguia acreditar – Draco, você poderia me ajudar a sentar... estou ficando tonta.

- Claro.

Kalena, com a ajuda de seu irmão, sentou-se numa poltrona próxima a eles. Ela estava cansada e não queria cair. Depois de estar devidamente sentada, Kalena pode contemplar melhor aqueles comensais.

- Do que você sabe? – fora à vez de Rodolphus falar.

- Vamos dizer que eu sei de muita coisa... muitos feitiços... muitas poções... muitos encantamentos... muitas formas de matar.

- E você pode ensinar alguém? – disse Draco se interessando no conhecimento que Kalena tinha.

- A alguém, Draco? Não posso ensinar a comensais se é isso que quer saber. E sem contar outros fatores externos que podem influenciar na decisão de contrair um aprendiz.

- Quais seriam esses fatores? – Draco a olhava de forma curiosa.

- É para isso que me tiraram da cama? Por que se for Draco, você ganha mais se pedir sozinho. Você pode, por exemplo, apelar ao fato de sermos irmãos...

- Não é sobre isso que vim aqui. – disse Voldemort se levantando tentando seduzir a jovem Malfoy. Seu movimento másculo fez Bellatrix entrar em transe. Rodolphus que estava a seu lado lhe deu uma cotovelada, fazendo-a cair em si. – tivemos um primeiro encontro um tanto conturbado. Não queria que a nossa devida apresentação fosse daquele jeito. Eu dando um corretivo o seu irmão.

- Não tente me seduzir. Eu não vou cair nesse seu joguinho. Vai ser melhor para mim e para o senhor se mostrar logo para que veio. Vai lhe poupar tempo.

- Já que você quer ser direta, vou ser direto. Quero saber sobre Hogsmeade. Ou melhor, sobre as proteções que o cerca.

- Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o Draco ia me usar. – lançou um olhar magoado ao irmão e voltou a olhar fundo nos olhos azuis de Voldemort. O bruxo teve vontade de rir, se ela o tivesse visto antes da transformação que sua querida noiva lhe proporcionou tinha certeza que ela não teria tanta coragem em encará-lo. - Vamos fazes o seguinte. Vocês fazem perguntas diretas se eu achar a pergunta muito estúpida, eu vou rir. Se as perguntas forem pertinentes, eu as respondo. E não adianta me ameaçar de morte, já provei que eu não tenho medo. E se me matar, eu levo a informação comigo – disse Kalena encarando firmemente Voldemort.

- Já que você não demonstra nenhum tipo de medo, eu quero saber com o que eu estou enfrentando.

- Não é o que, mas sim quem

- Quem? Está certo... com quem estou lidando?

- Bem... o senhor está mexendo com inimigos furiosos. É com pesar que eu devo alertá-lo de que os seus temores tenham fundamentos. São eles... Os bruxos do frio. A desproporcionalidade da balança, fez com que eles agissem.

- Quer dizer que é um _friedan_ de verdade?

- Você deve ser... o Rabicho?

- É! Sou eu! – disse rabicho de uma forma muito orgulhosa

- Eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho de lhe responder!

Draco e Lucius se seguraram para não rir da cara que Rabicho fez. Era um misto de vergonha e raiva pela humilhação que passara.

- Aquela bruma...

- Perdoe-me pela intromissão Sra. Lestrange, mas não é uma bruma. Na verdade é uma esfera transparente. E essa esfera crescerá de acordo com a quantidade de refugiados que forem para lá.

- É uma bruma, eu vi. E você nem esteve... nem ao menos sabe com que feitiços estamos enfrentando.

- Não é uma bruma, Sra. Lestrange. A bruma está no coração imundo e negro de quem o vê. No caso da senhora é o seu coração que anda sujo demais. Mal consegue ver a luz diante dos seus olhos – disse Kalena dando o assunto como encerrado

- O pessoal deve morrer de frio lá dentro... afinal, é um _friedan_. – disse Draco sem pensar.

- Só se tiverem muito perto da esfera – retrucou Kalena com um sorriso enigmático.

Draco estranhou aquela atitude de sua irmã. Às vezes ela era muito enigmática e não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabecinha dela. E sem contar na quantidade de informação que ela sabia sobre Hogsmeade. Foi só então que percebeu que ela tinha mais um segredinho. Quantos mais ela teria? Será que era possível uma pessoa tão jovem ter tanta história para contar?

- Quanto tempo você morou lá, Kalena? – perguntou Draco com as sobrancelhas erguidas de forma desafiadora.

- O que? – disse Lucius estarrecido – Kalena morando em Hogsmeade?

- Como percebeu Draco? Foi quando falou sem pensar?

- Foi

- A pergunta que eu estava esperando. Eu morei lá sim. Um ano. Eu e Richard havíamos acabado de chegar de viagem e resolvemos morar lá. Não era muito seguro ficar do lado de fora da esfera. A minha cabeça estava a prêmio. E eu tive a infelicidade de chegar bem no dia da batalha de Hogsmeade.

- Então... – disse Bella com o intuito de fazer Kalena falar mais.

- Olha, eu vou dar uma pista de ordem geral para saber que o terreno é minado. E darei também algo para pensar. Pode não parecer, mas essa pista vai dar muita discussão. A bruma está no coração de quem o vê, como eu já tinha dito antes. Assim como o frio. É algo que está dentro do coração. Para se ter uma noção o comensal mais rebelde será capaz de levantar a bruma que vocês dizem que o cercam como se fosse uma cortina e poderá vislumbrar todo o resplendor e a prosperidade da cidade.

- Por que está dizendo isso.

- Eu poderia dizer várias coisas Sra. Lestrange. Eu poderia dizer que iria facilitar a vida das pessoas de lá, mas seria uma mentira sem tamanho. Eles não estão se importando com o cerco. Para falar a verdade, eles acham divertido ver um monte de formiguinhas doidas para entrar em um prato de bolo. Mas a verdade é que eu sempre prezei a vida. E isso inclui vidas de pessoas que se tornaram comensais da morte. Muitos estão indo... muitos morrem e a mesma quantidade deserta e entram correndo para o lado de dentro da esfera. O cerco é uma grande burrice. Eu saí e ninguém me prendeu.

- Você é idêntica a sua mãe. – soltou o Senhor Gambler, pai de Victor.

- Eu sei. Para mim isso é um elogio... se quiserem me ofender é só falar que eu sou idêntica ao meu pai.

Bella soltou um riso pelo nariz. A bastarda era realmente maluca. Se ela soubesse o potencial que ela poderia ser dentro do conselho. Kalena começou a se levantar vagarosamente. Isso deixou alerta Lucius e Draco que a pegaram assim que ela estava totalmente reta.

- Com licença. Tenho que me alimentar... ordens médicas. – a morena se soltou do braço de Lucius e Draco.

Kalena deu as costas para Voldemort e seus comensais. Em passos trôpegos, ela foi se arrastando até que Draco percebeu que ela precisava de ajuda.

- Com licença, Milorde.

Draco foi atrás para ajudar sua irmã. Ela estava aspirando cuidados e ele como irmão iria ajudá-la. Rabicho achou aquela atitude infame e sacou a sua varinha. Ele não ia deixar a humilhação que passou em branco. Muito menos aquela atitude que a bastardinha tinha perante o Lorde das trevas. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em qual feitiço ele usaria contra a bastarda, Voldemort o alertou.

- Guarde essa sua varinha, rabicho.

- Mas Milorde.

- Eu mandei guardar. Só porque você foi humilhado não lhe dará o direito de machucá-la.

Rabicho guardou a sua varinha rapidamente e ainda mais humilhado. Ele não conseguia entender porque não poderia dar um corretivo na bastarda de Lucius. A garota, além de humilhá-lo, faltou com o respeito com o Lorde.

Voldemort observava a primogênita de Lucius se afastando apoiada em Draco. Ela seria uma ótima aquisição para seu conselho. Bonita, inteligente, sagaz. Se ela fosse um pouquinho mais consciente de sua superioridade teria se casado com um puro sangue e se tornado uma comensal, assim como era seu pai e irmão, pensou Voldemort. Agora só faltava confirmar se ela tinha herdado o tão valioso dom de sua mãe.

- Eu não entendo, Milorde. – disse Bellatrix tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Ela vai ser uma ótima ajuda. Uma comensal sem tamanho...

- Milorde – disse Lucius não entendendo muito bem os planos de seu Lorde. – mal estou conseguindo fazer a cabeça dela para se tornar uma cidadã... agora uma comensal? É uma tarefa impossível! Nem eu sou capaz de mudá-la tanto assim!

- Calado, Lucius! Quando eu quiser a sua opinião eu lhe avisarei. – retrucou Voldemort frio – tenho meus planos para consegui-la, se é isso que quer saber.

- Claro Milorde. Perdoe-me. Não sab...

- Eu já mandei você calar essa sua boca. Você não a cuidou direito. Deixou-a a beira da morte. Você acha que eu deveria levá-la comigo para passar um tempo na fortaleza, Lucius?

- Não Milorde... por favor... minha filha não

- Então pare de choramingar. – disse Voldemort encerrando a conversa com Lucius.

- Mas Milorde... – disse Rodolphus não conseguindo evitar o pensamento.

- Ela não me desrespeitou Rodolphus, se é isso que está pensando. Eu preciso dela bem de saúde e não sendo carregada por Draco. Tínhamos razão. Ela sabia da informação que eu precisava. E me deu mais informações do que todos dessa sala. Agora é esperar para ver se esses meus mais novos inimigos vão se revelar.

Repentinamente Voldemort saiu do escritório para poder voltar a sua fortaleza. Assim que perceberam os comensais foram atrás de seu Lorde.

Logo após de um rápido café da manhã, Lucius e Kalena foram até um cemitério simples nas redondezas de Londres. Não era bem isso que tinha em mente. Mas tinha muita coisa que estava acontecendo que Kalena não tinha pensado e que agora vivenciava. Mas o que valia era que o seu amor teria um enterro e que ela poderia presenciar. A cerimônia foi rápida e a jovem mulher voltou a chorar. Lucius percebeu que o que Narcisa previra, realmente aconteceu. Ele sabia que de alguma forma Kalena percebeu que uma fase da vida dela havia acabado. Um novo ciclo se abrira para ela.

Quando seu pai e sua irmã foram ao enterro de Richard, Draco resolveu ir para a sua casa de praia. Talvez pudesse ter algum momento de paz por lá. Mas isso foi a ultima coisa que ele encontrou. Ao chegar à sua casa, Draco pode perceber que havia um destacamento ocupando a casa. Por um acaso, esse destacamento era regido por Lucius. Draco precisou sair de lá... agora que a sua casa estava sob a custódia do Lorde, não tinha mais para onde fugir e descansar. O loiro quis gritar todas as ofensas que estavam presas em sua garganta.

Ao voltar para a mansão Kalena pediu se poderia continuar no jardim. Lucius não fez objeção. Até porque toda a propriedade era praticamente uma fortaleza. Ela não conseguiria fugir. Ele percebeu que a sua primogênita estava mais calma, mas o sorriso, que tanto gostava de ver no rosto dela, havia desaparecido.

A morena olhou para trás, esperou o pai entrar no castelo para que pudesse andar um pouco pelo jardim. Aproximou-se admirada do pequeno jardim que Narcisa cultivava, diferente dos outros tantos que se espalhavam pelo jardim que só tinham plantas perigosíssimas, naquele canteiro só havia rosas de todas as variedades, um verdadeiro espetáculo de cores. Sentou-se no chão e não conseguiu se segurar, todas as boas lembranças que tinha com Richard lhe vieram à cabeça. Sentia tanta falta dele, sabia que nunca, nunca o esqueceria. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas saiu de seu transe quando ouviu a voz de Draco atrás de si. Limpou os rastros das lágrimas rapidamente e forçou um sorriso.

- Oi. – o loiro se abaixou ao lado da irmã. – tá tudo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Oi maninho. – desviou o olhar para o chão. – estou bem...

- Certeza?

- Aham. Só quero ficar sozinha.

Draco se levantou e deu meia volta, mas antes que pudesse se afastar Kalena o chamou.

- Draco? Pode me fazer um favor?

- Diz.

- No meu apartamento no andar abaixo onde ficou os espelhos tem uma biblioteca. Na mesa principal tem um monte de papiro com hieróglifos. Você pode pegá-los? Quero terminar de traduzi-los. Isso vai ser a minha única diversão...

O loiro hesitou por um instante, mas não tinha nada demais trazer uns papeis sem importância para a irmã.

- Tudo bem. Volto em um instante. – Kalena não pode nem agradecer, Draco já tinha desaparatado. Kalena mal pode respirar aliviada e Draco já estava de volta com uma pasta preta debaixo do braço.

- Nossa, quanta rapidez. – caçoou pegando da mão do irmão a pasta preta.

- Meu sobrenome é eficiência. – passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – além do mais, aquela sua biblioteca estava um lixo, enquanto estava por lá, quando ainda te procurava, eu meio que dei uma olhada e guardei as folhas soltas nessa pasta ai.

Kalena deu um sorriso, seu irmão estava se mostrando um belo de um curioso.

- Mas eu não entendi nada. O que quer dizer esses símbolos? – perguntou num tom casual, não queria demonstrar tanto interesse.

- Tá bom. – a morena respirou fundo. – você venceu. Vou te ensinar tudo que eu sei. Ou pelo menos tudo que eu posso te ensinar. Senta aqui. – bateu de leve na grama ao seu lado, mostrando onde o loiro deveria se sentar. – Ok, vamos lá. Tá vendo esse pássaro – apontou para o primeiro símbolo do pergaminho. – quer dizer...

- Draquinhoooooooooooooooo... – Kalena fora interrompida por um grito estridente, fechou os olhos em reflexo. – amorzinho, cadê você! Não adianta se esconder, sua mãe me disse que você está aqui com sua irmããããã.

Draco cerrou o punho, odiava ser chamado de _'Draquinho'_ e odiava ainda mais quando Pansy dizia as palavras cantarolando.

- Ahá... Aí estão os dois bonitinhos.

- O que é isso, Draco? - disse Kalena espantada apontando para a mulher.

- Infelizmente essa é minha noiva. - falou com sua típica voz arrastada. - Pansy, como você já deve saber, essa é minha irmã.

- Claro! Vim conhecer a minha cunhadinha. – se ajoelhou atrás de Draco e grudou no pescoço dele.

Kalena gargalhou. – que absurdo?! – juntou os pergaminhos, se levantou e saiu andando para dentro da mansão. Pansy fechou a cara emburrada.

- Draco! sua irmã é uma grossa!

- Pois é Pansy, ela não tem memória curta, assim como eu. – Draco se livrou do abraço da morena e levantou. – Vem, preciso ter uma conversinha contigo. – Agarrou a noiva pelo braço nada carinhoso e praticamente a arrastou para dentro da casa. Pansy percebeu que estavam indo para o quarto dele. Apesar de estar machucando a forma como o noivo a segurava pelo braço as coisas mais insanas e impuras percorriam sua mente. Soltou um sorriso, era hoje que mataria sua saudade do corpo do loiro.

- Ai Draquinho... sei que você está com vontade, mas não precisa tanta violência. - Draco a ignorou e abriu a porta do quarto, empurrando logo depois a morena para dentro.

- Agora somos só nós dois. - disse perigosamente para a sonserina. - Pansy, Pansy. Você não sabe com quem está mexendo.

- Do que você está falando? – massageou o braço que Draco tinha acabado de soltar. - ai Draquinho... seu pai tava morrendo de saudades da sua irmã. Era de cortar o coração.

- E você como é boazinha foi correndo contar, NÃO É? - Draco estava perigosamente perto dela.

- Draco... calma você vai bater em uma mulher? Em mim? O que aconteceu de errado? Nada! Absolutamente nada! Olha sua irmã foi resgatada de um sangue ruim terrível e ele foi morto.

- E eu fui castigado por isso, Pansy. Você acha pouco? - sibilou venenosamente. Draco a segurou pelos braços fortemente. - não se meta mais na minha vida, ouviu bem? – Pansy concordou ferozmente, não seria louca de contrariar um dos melhores comensais da morte, não se quisesse permanecer viva até seu casamento.

Alguém abriu a porta de repente e entrou. O loiro pulou de susto. Ninguém entrava em seu quarto sem antes bater. – Draco, por favor - era voz de sua irmã, parecia que ela estava vigiando-o

- Kalena? - Draco se virou. - o que faz aqui?

- Eu ouvi a sua voz um tanto alterada e venenosa.

- Oras Kalena, me poupe! Até parece que não me conhece, não vou bater na Pansy. Só estou dando um aviso.

- Para falar a verdade não conheço esse seu lado sanguinário. E nem quero conhecer.

Voltou a olhar a mulher em seus braços, que estava aterrorizada. - E ela vai me obedecer, não é?

- Vou sim Draquinho... a minha boca será um túmulo

- Ótimo, agora quero que vá para casa. Tenho coisas importantes para fazer. Não te quero xeretando por aqui. - ordenou sem um pingo de paciência para a noiva.

- Nossa Draquinho, o que foi que aconteceu... você costumava ser mais espirituoso. – Pansy tentou capturar os lábios de Draco, mas ele desviou. – pensei que fossemos fazer aqui. – fez um bico manhosa.

- Por favor... eu ainda estou aqui. - disse Kalena enojada com a Pansy - se dê o respeito menina.

- Pansy, você quer me tirar do sério? - ameaçou. - vai logo, some da minha frente.

Pansy saiu do quarto desolada. Queria poder ficar... Kalena esperou que a mulher saísse e sem poder se conter soltou uma bela gargalhada

- _Draquinho?_ Não vou me esquecer nunca desse seu carinhoso apelido.

- Ouse me chamar assim e você sofrerá as conseqüências! - disse a olhando desafiadoramente.

- Tá bom... queria dar um passeio no beco diagonal, preciso de umas coisinhas. Será que não tem como? Você vai comigo! Será que eu estou presa aqui?

- Acho que você não poderá sair daqui, muito menos comigo por um bom tempo!

- Mas o que Lucius pode temer... ele já matou o Richard.

- Você sabe, sou a ovelha negra da família. Você não pode andar comigo. - e logo a seguir gargalhou de sua própria resposta. Kalena não achou a menor graça, continuou séria e cruzou os braços.

- Mas não é você quem o Lorde das trevas mais bem treinou? Pensei que fosse de confiança também.

- Para matar, torturar, mas não andar por aí com a preciosa filha de Lucius Malfoy!

- Mas que droga, Draco! E você não é filho dele também? – insistiu.

- Por uma infeliz coincidência... Agora me deixa ir logo. Tenho outras coisas a fazer. Fique bem, ok? – se inclinou para beijar a cabeça da irmã, mas parou no meio do caminho constrangido.

- Eu sou preciosa em que sentido? – disse em um jeito descontraído, mas logo passou. Havia assuntos que a deixava amedrontada

- Em todos os sentidos. Se você ainda não se tocou, você é a preferida maninha. Graças a Merlim, assim me livro de uma vez por todas do Lucius

- Draco... Lucius vai ficar aqui?

- Não sei se ele ficará...

- Eu não quero isso... – insistiu Kalena em mais uma tentativa desesperada em conseguir a ajuda de seu irmão para fugir – quantas vezes preciso falar?

- Não quer, mas é! O quanto antes você se render será melhor. Não adianta lutar Kalena. – suspirou pensativo. - No fim, não há esperanças...

- Você diz isso porque eles nunca te deram esperança pra coisa alguma! Eu não vou me render... Curvar-me ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Kalena estava furiosa com seu irmão. Como ele podia ser tão conformado? Que futuro ela teria se rendesse às vontades de seu pai?

- Kalena, você é tão sonhadora, que chega a dar dó. Não percebe que ninguém poderá derrotar Voldemort?

- Você é tão oco que fico com medo de perguntar se você ama alguém que está proibido a você!

Kalena estava nervosa e soltou sem querer, mas antes que pudesse se desculpar Draco também num ato impensado soltou a mão em Kalena acertando em cheio o rosto da irmã. Tamanha fora a força de Draco que Kalena se desequilibrou e foi parar no chão. Instintivamente levou a mão ao rosto, Draco pode ver a marca vermelha de sua mão e seu coração apertou. O que ele tinha feito?

- Kalena, me desculpe. - se ajoelhou junto a irmã. - mas você me tirou do serio!

- Não toque em mim, comensal. Não sei por que tentei com você, já devia saber que comensais não têm coração. Você é igualzinho ao Lucius. – Draco arregalou os olhos, não ele não era como o pai. Kalena deixou escapar uma lágrima, a secou rapidamente e continuou. - e se não for muito, não dirija a palavra a mim. Nunca mais.

Rejeitou a ajuda do irmão e levantou-se sozinha e rumou para seu quarto batendo com força a porta do quarto dele.

- KALENA! - Draco gritou tentando fazer a irmã voltar.

Quis se azarar, era uma anta mesmo. Perdera o controle e batera na única pessoa que demonstrou ter afeição por ele sem querer nada em troca. Agora Kalena estava zangada com ele e com toda razão. Pensou em ir ao quarto dela, mas se conteve, era melhor deixar a poeira baixar, se jogou em sua cama e tentou dormir. Falaria com ela antes do jantar.

§ (#.#) §

A noite chegou sem maiores alardes. Draco mal conseguiu dormir. Também pudera. Ele fez a maior burrada em sua vida. Ele nunca imaginou que aquele maldito treinamento pudesse fazer dele um canalha que bate em mulher. Mas Kalena iria entender e perdoá-lo. Ela sempre fez isso. Um errinho a mais ou a menos, não iria fazer muita diferença. Draco tinha certeza disso. E com essa certeza, se levantou e saiu do quarto.

- Kalena ainda está no quarto? - perguntou ao dar de cara com a mãe que passava pelo corredor.

- Não querido, ela está na biblioteca. Ela não abriu a boca um minuto sequer. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Narcisa observou o filho atentamente.

- Não. - disse simplesmente indo para a biblioteca. Sem bater, abriu a porta de uma vez entrando no lugar.

Kalena estava no divã lendo quando o viu, a única coisa que fez foi voltar a sua leitura. Draco amarrou a cara, detestava ser ignorado. Fechou a porta e se pôs frente a ela, cruzou os braços e esperou que ela o olhasse.

- Pode dar meia volta comensal... – virou a página calmamente, não estava realmente prestando atenção a uma única palavra do livro, só queria se livrar do irmão. Draco não mexeu um milímetro.

- Só vou sair quando você me escutar.

- Minha mãe nunca me bateu... – falou sem olhara para o loiro. – por que eu deveria apanhar de um frangote 5 anos mais novo? Pode dar meia volta comensal. Não tenho mais nada para falar.

- Você me ofendeu! - tentou se defender como uma criança mal educada.

- Com o que? – agora já tinha deixado de lado o livro e encarava furiosa o homem. - que você ama, mas não é correspondido? Vê se cresce!

Para a surpresa de Draco, Kalena se levantou do divã e o encarou de forma dura.

- Se você não tem coragem para ir atrás... de lutar pela pessoa que ama, por favor não bata em uma mulher que consegue ver só o que há de melhor em você!

Draco piscou várias vezes, estava sem palavras. - Você não entenderia, ela é proibida para mim. Mesmo que eu quisesse... Mas vim aqui pra te pedir desculpas, ok. Eu fui um idiota, ou melhor sou um idiota.

- Sai da minha frente seu covarde... por que em poucas coisas que eu me assemelho ao Lucius é que não costumo perdoar tão fácil!

- Por favor. - Draco segurou o braço da irmã. - você é uma das únicas pessoas que importam pra mim. Me perdoa, tá legal?

- Você conhece essa palavra? Perdão? - Kalena se soltou dos braços de Draco e juntou de qualquer jeito seus pergaminhos que estavam espalhados pela biblioteca.

- Está bem, você que sabe! Não vou ficar me humilhando. O _comensal_ aqui, cansou!

- Era de se esperar que se cansasse mesmo... comensais não tem saco para nada... tem uma varinha e saem matando a todos que cruzam na frente. - Kalena saiu da biblioteca com as mãos carregadas de pergaminhos e deixou o homem sozinho.

Draco estava furioso, chutou com toda sua força a mesa a sua frente. Isso que dava tentar ser legal com alguém. Nunca em toda sua vida tentou se desculpar com alguém e fora um tremendo desastre e se dependesse dele esse erro não seria cometido duas vezes.

Kalena chorava... era preciso dar uma dura em seu irmão. Do contrário, ele não teria mais salvação e isso ela não podia admitir. Draco subiu para seu quarto furioso, era um idiota ao quadrado, agora sentia uma tremenda dor no pé.

Nem Draco e nem Kalena desceram naquele dia para jantar, o que deixou Lucius com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Iria dar uma dura em Draco, podia sentir que o mais novo tinha algo a ver com isso. Se levantou da mesa de jantar deixando Narcisa falando sozinha e rumou para o quarto de Draco. Entrou no aposentou como se fosse um furacão.

- O que você fez à Kalena, seu inconseqüente? – exigiu.

Draco estava estirado na cama do mesmo jeito que deitara horas atrás olhando para o teto e permaneceu assim. - Não fiz nada. Sua filha que é teimosa.

- Eu juro que a trago aqui. Se eu descobrir que você tocou em um fio de cabelo dela. Juro... – passou a mão pelo cabelo, Draco conhecia muito bem aquele tique nervoso. O pai só fazia aquilo quando estava extremamente nervoso. - ouviu bem Draco, eu juro que você não vai sequer dormir de tanta dor!

- Faça o que você quiser. - dizendo isso se levantou, saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Iria para sua casa. Nem que se arrebentasse todo ele entraria na marra em sua _casa_.

Kalena estava em pé na sua porta e viu seu irmão saindo. Os dois trocaram por um segundo o olhar e Draco fechou ainda mais a cara e seguiu seu caminho. Kalena suspirou desanimada. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão cabeça dura. Seria tão mais fácil tirar aquela eterna máscara e correr para os braços de sua amada. Mas não. Draco preferia mascarar a sua dor e sair machucando as pessoas.

Lançou ainda um olhar para trás e rapidamente voltou sua atenção para frente, queria sair dali o quanto antes. Desceu apressado pelas escadas, esbarrando em um elfo doméstico, fazendo o coitado rolar escadas abaixo. Fingiu que não viu e continuou seu caminho.

Lucius saiu atrás de Draco, ele não iria a lugar algum. Aquele moleque estava passando do limite. Mas foi forçado a parar, Kalena estava parada no batente da porta de seu quarto vendo a briga.

Ele olhou-a e com todo carinho que ele poderia ter perguntou: - O que ele fez a você?

- Isso é coisa de irmão – respondeu displicente. Se ela soubesse o ódio que Lucius sentia quando não respondiam a suas perguntas.

- Responda!

- Nada do que você não teria feito - disse Kalena voltando para o quarto, fechando a porta bem na cara dele.

Draco se apressou para aparatar antes que Lucius pudesse alcançá-lo e recomeçar o interrogatório. Assim que chegou a sua casa pode enfim admitir que ainda gostava de sua irmã. Mas ele não voltaria atrás, não mesmo. Não achava que estava errado, mas sim Kalena. Tudo bem, ele sabia que não devia ter batido nela, mas ele foi pedir desculpas; e ela tocou na sua ferida mais profunda, outra vez. E isso não admitiria.

Quando em sã consciência poderia ir procurar Ginny e se declarar? Nunca, a não ser que quisesse morrer. Voldemort nunca admitiria saber que um de seus comensais estava profundamente apaixonado pela Lady das Trevas.

Empunhou a varinha e fixou o olhar para a porta principal da casa, estava pronto para ser recebido por um feitiço anti-intrusos feito por Voldemort, deu um passo adiante e nada aconteceu. O loiro franziu o cenho, achou a situação estranha, mas estava cansado demais para pensar sobre o assunto. Adentrou a casa com o coração apertado.

Ainda lutando uma batalha interna se jogou na poltrona que Kalena tinha comprado quando morava na casa, e não percebeu que Bellatrix estava em sua casa. Mas ela não passaria despercebida por muito tempo e rapidamente fez seu sobrinho perceber que ela estava presente.

- Draco... o que o meu sobrinho tá pensando? – deu a volta na poltrona e parou frente ao sobrinho. - será que é na irmãzinha bastarda?

- O que você faz aqui? – coçou a testa sem paciência e sibilou para a "_querida titia_".

- O Lorde das trevas te chama e ele quer ter uma conversinha em particular com você. – Bellatrix brincava com a varinha, girando-a de um lado para o outro.

- Sei... e você como é muito boazinha veio me avisar. – cruzou a perna tranquilamente.

- Você vai ou não vai Draco? Por que aí eu vou ter o maior prazer em falar ao Lorde que você não quer obedecê-lo!

- Me diz titiazinha querida, como se sente por ter sido trocada por uma Weasley? - Draco precisava descontar a raiva em alguém. E sabia o ponto fraco da safada da tia dele.

- Como ousa falar comigo nesse tom? Seu moleque insolente. – apontou a varinha para Draco que permanecia tranqüilo, estava louca para lançar um crucio no pirralho insolente. E como sempre, Draco foi mais rápido e jogou a varinha de Bella longe.

- Que foi? Só fiz uma pergunta simples. – caçoou da comensal, que trincou os dentes.

- Vou levar isso como insubordinação seu moleque! Alguns meses com a bastarda e se acha no direito de mostrar as asinhas. Nem ela vai durar muito, aquela arrogante.

Draco gargalhou, como adorava irritar Bellatrix. Era fácil demais tirá-la do sério. Seu braço formigou e sua tatuagem queimou por instantes. Levou a mão instintivamente ao braço e esfregou.

- Meu pai vai adorar ver você xingando a filhinha querida dele. – apontou a varinha para a tia. Soltou um sorriso zombeteiro e levantou-se. - Mas agora não posso conversar, Voldemort me aguarda. - e novamente desaparatou, escapando por segundos de ser atingido pela azaração lançada pela comensal. Um buraco chamuscado permaneceu no sofá. A mulher gritou de ódio.

Ao chegar ao castelo do Lorde Voldemort, Draco percorreu rapidamente o caminho que levava ao escritório. Quando a conversa era particular, o bruxo das trevas fazia questão que fosse lá, onde nenhum ouvido curioso e impertinente pudesse escutar. Bateu três vezes na porta, que segundos depois se abriu magicamente.

- Fico feliz em ver que você apareceu rápido, Draco - disse Voldemort alisando Nagini. Draco parecia mais pálido do que de costume, como detestava aquela cobra nojenta.

- O senhor mandou me chamar?

- Quero que você vá até a China. Como bem sabe explodiu um foco de rebelião por lá.

- Sim, fui informado por Rodolphus sobre os focos de rebelião e de uma possível investigação.

- Não estou nada feliz. E você sabe o quanto eu odeio ficar triste.

- Irei hoje mesmo, se Milorde permitir. - queria sair de casa mesmo. Aquela viagem caíra do céu.

- Não quero que mate ninguém. – Voldemort se inclinou e encarou aqueles olhos acinzentados. - a sua missão será de extremo sigilo, quero que apenas estude o local para um futuro ataque.

- Compreendo. – Draco olhou nos olhos azuis de Voldemort, ainda era estranho ver aquele novo rosto do bruxo, estava acostumado com aquela face ofídica e agora Voldemort tinha a aparência de uma pessoa bem apessoada, um verdadeiro lobo na pele de cordeiro.

- Quero que você descubra se o templo Shaolin é a cabeça desse foco rebelde. E mais importante, descubra se Yan Shun, aquele velho caquético ainda está vivo.

- Sim senhor, voltarei assim que estiver com as informações. - Draco fez menção de sair, mas parou abruptamente. - Algo mais?

- Soube, por sua mãe, que Kalena é voluntariosa. Verdade? – o loiro pode perceber o tom de excitação na voz de Voldemort. Afinal, o que ele estava planejando para a sua irmã.

- Não sei dizer Milorde, Kalena e eu não nos falamos muito desde que foi para a mansão Malfoy. Só sabe ficar trancada na biblioteca.

- Talvez fosse melhor se apagasse a memória dela e implantasse uma nova... assim seria mais fácil a aceitação da atual condição em que ela está. – Voldemort se encostou à cadeira e entrelaçou os dedos.

- Nós faremos como Milorde achar melhor. – ficou parado esperando ser dispensado.

- Agora sim pode ir. – O Lorde das Trevas fez um gesto com a mão expulsando Draco e a porta do escritório se abriu.

Draco fez uma reverência e se retirou, tratou de voltar para a mansão, iria pegar somente o necessário e partiria imediatamente para a China. Estava ansioso, será que a veria mais uma vez? Só a hipótese de vê-la novamente fazia suas mãos suarem. Ao chegar à mansão, Lucius estava lendo o seu costumeiro jornal na sala. Balançou a cabeça, será que seu pai não sabia fazer outra coisa, é, estava ficando velho. Kalena mais uma vez se refugiara no quarto dela. Draco passou por Lucius sem dizer uma palavra sequer, mas Lucius não deixaria por menos.

- Soube pelo elfo que você bateu na sua irmã. Foi isso que aconteceu? – dobrou o jornal calmamente, mas Draco o conhecia muito bem para ser enganado pelo semblante tranqüilo de seu progenitor.

- Se o elfo disse. - subiu os degraus de dois em dois. Tinha pressa em sair dali, estava começando a achar que essa seria a última vez que colocaria os pés naquela casa.

- Pelo visto, eu não sou o único a deixar a transição de Kalena para o nosso lado mais difícil, não é? - disse Lucius seguindo de perto o filho. - posso lhe contar uma coisa curiosa da mãe dela.

- Você vai falar do mesmo jeito. - deu de ombros entrando no quarto.

Pegou sua varinha e convocou uma mala pequena. Foi para seu closet e entrou dentro, pegando poucas roupas.

- Uma vez, eu e outros comensais invadimos uma comitiva que Nefertiti estava, um comensal bateu na cara dela e depois tentou estuprá-la. Sabe o que aconteceu com esse comensal?

- Hum... - Draco não estava realmente prestando atenção. Enfiava de qualquer jeito as roupas dentro da mala.

- Ela pegou uma cimitarra mágica, uma daquelas que todo Qadarf tem e que com certeza Kalena tem, decepou a mão e os órgãos genitais dele. Não durou muito tempo. Sugiro que não bata em Kalena novamente. Ou ela dará um jeito de você nunca mais bater em alguém.

- Aham... - disse fechando a mala e jogando-a por cima do ombro. - terminou?

- Ainda não.

- É... eu sabia que não

- Você deveria ser mais grato a Kalena. – Draco bufou. Ele só sabia falar na Kalena? Mais que saco. Definitivamente não voltaria mais para aquela casa de loucos. – ela não quis me dizer o porque da briga de vocês. Ela acredita que poderá transformá-lo em um homem melhor. Até parece... assassinos como nós nunca mudamos. A não ser para pior.

- Está bem Lucius. Já te ouvi, agora vou cumprir as ordens do Lorde.

- Outra coisa. – segurou o braço do filho, fazendo-o lhe olhar. Abaixou a voz e continuou. – Se _a_ vir novamente não se deixe levar pelo desejo, atração, seja lá o que for. _Ela_ é perigosa e _Ele_ pode ser muito mais. Você sabe muito bem o que te aconteceria não é, filho?

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, estava enganado ou seu pai estava lhe dando conselhos fraternais?

- Agora suma das minhas vistas, imprestável. Você tem a moleza de sua mãe.

Lucius saiu do quarto sem nem olhar para trás, Draco apertou os dentes em ódio. Será que só sabiam falar _dela_ também. _Inferno._ Bufou apertando com força as alças da mala e foi de encontro ao seu destino. _China._

§ (#.#) §

Um mês se passou desde o dia que Draco teve que viajar. Um mês que Kalena não tinha nenhuma noticia de seu irmão. Nem ela e muito menos Voldemort sabiam de Draco, mas este não estava preocupado, sabia que Draco podia se cuidar sozinho. Ao contrário de Kalena. Quando descobriu tal acontecimento, ela teve um ataque de ira que nem ela fora capaz de imaginar.

Tudo ocorreu bem no meio de uma festa. Lucius estava decidido que devia dar uma festa para apresentar Kalena para os seus iguais. Meio a contra gosto Kalena apareceu na festa. Talvez Draco aparecesse e ela poderia conversar com ele. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Draco não apareceu na festa. Não se contendo de preocupação se viu obrigada a perguntar. Quando descobriu que Draco fora sozinho espionar o templo em uma festa em sua homenagem, ela teve um acesso de raiva e quebrou quase tudo que estava na sua frente.

Kalena teve que ser detida por três comensais e ser devidamente sedada. Enquanto ela estava dormindo, Voldemort pôde caminhar e bisbilhotar a vontade as coisas da mulher e assim confirmou o que Kalena Malfoy era. Ela era uma tradutora nata de runas e caracteres antigos, assim como era a sua mãe, seu avô e todos de sua antiga linhagem por parte de mãe.

Assim que ela acordou percebeu que estava cercada por um grupo consistente de comensais e com varinhas em punho. Voldemort estava sentado em sua cama e então com o seu sorriso mais falso a convidou a trabalhar na fortaleza nas traduções que estava fazendo. Kalena começou a praguejá-lo em árabe e ela só parou quando ouviu de Voldemort que lá ela poderia captar alguma noticia de Draco. Coisa que não conseguiria na mansão Malfoy. Vencida, Kalena acabou concordando. Voldemort ficou feliz com a rendição dela. Pouco a pouco ela acabaria se tornando uma cidadã e quem sabe mais tarde seria uma comensal, uma ótima comensal, na opinião de Voldemort.

Mesmo trabalhando dentro da fortaleza, pertos das pessoas mais detestáveis na face da Terra, as noticias de Draco ou da missão suicida dele eram bem escassas. Para Kalena foi a experiência mais cruciante que teria. Ela era obrigada a conviver com Voldemort, Lucius e principalmente Victor. Victor... Kalena tinha um assunto pendente com ele... mas não daria o braço a torcer. A única pessoa que ela queria era Draco. Kalena precisava pedir desculpas a ele... não devia ter entrado num assunto delicado de forma tão direta. Pelo menos aquele mês serviu para alguma coisa. Descobrira, por Rodolphus, o motivo de tanta amargura de Draco. O terrível treinamento dele em Vardo e a paixão não correspondida.

Kalena estava na sua mais nova sala, pensando no mês que passou. A sala era bem confortável, porém não poderia por as cores que gostava. No momento trabalhava em umas escrituras realmente complicadas. Era realmente a sua única diversão. Absorta em seus pensamentos, Kalena foi tragada pela realidade. Parado na porta feito uma estátua, estava Victor. Kalena o percebeu somente por causa da quantidade absurda de perfume meio adocicado que ele usava. Ela odiava quando mandavam _ele_ para buscá-la. Parecia que todos daquele conselho faziam questão de ver o jovem Victor ser humilhado. A mulher se levantou e fingiu procurar um livro qualquer na estante abarrotada de livros velhos.

- Milorde quer falar com você.

- Eu sei o caminho – disse Kalena de costa para Victor. – não precisava se dá o trabalho.

- Mas o Milorde sabe que você não iria se mandasse um simples convite.

- Agora ele pensa que me conhece – murmurou para si. - já que você virou menino de recados... fale para ele que só vou dar qualquer assessoria quando que terminar de criar uma nova tabuleta de traduções.

- Mas...

- Ou é isso, ou é nada... agora some!

- O Lorde não vai gostar... – passou a mão pelo cabelo arrumando-o de forma displicente.

- Sabe qual é a principal diferença de nós dois? Eu não estou nem aí para o que ele goste ou deixe de gostar... agora manda o recado...

O moreno deu um meio sorriso. Sempre adorou aquele jeito de tripudiar que ela sempre fazia. Isso a tornava mais especial ainda. Não vendo alternativa, ele a deixou sozinha e mais aliviada, a morena voltou ao trabalho. Porém não passando mais que cinco minutos, Victor estava na mesma posição que antes.

- Kalena...

- Você de novo... – suspirou pesadamente, nem se deu o trabalho de encarar-lo.

- Dá pelo menos pra me olhar direito?

- Ou o que?

- Anda... o Lorde tá nos esperando. – disse Victor quase implorando.

- Tá... – rangeu os dentes, insatisfeita.

Kalena levantou o olhar e viu que o moreno a comia com os olhos. Ela odiava aquele homenzinho desprezível. Perdera as contas de quantas intrigas ele fora capaz de fazer contra Richard, quando ainda namoravam em Hogwarts.

Victor fora seu melhor amigo no colégio. Conheceram-se no trem. Tudo bem que ele era um pouco narcisista, mas ele sempre conhecia um jeito de fazê-la sorrir. O tempo passou e ele inevitavelmente descobriu o segredo de Kalena. Porém o jovem rapaz deu o maior apoio para que ela freqüentasse mais a casa de seu pai. A amizade deles só aumentava. Muita gente apostava que Kalena e Victor iam acabar namorando e se casando. Mas aí veio Richard. Um ano mais velho, nascido trouxa e muito mais charmoso. Kalena se encantou com ele e a amizade que ela tinha com Victor esfriou completamente.

Mas Victor acabou descobrindo que as brincadeiras que ele adorava fazer para Kalena ver era na verdade uma máscara para esconder que a amava. Ele lançou mão de tudo que podia para separar aqueles dois. E conseguiu. Kalena voltou para ele, e Victor investiu pesado para ter um relacionamento sério. Foi um namorico. Até porque ela acabou descobrindo toda a verdade. A briga foi feia. Os berros que ela dava podiam ser ouvidos em quase todo castelo. Por mais que Victor tentasse dizer que tudo que fez foi por amor, mais raiva e decepção ela sentia.

Mas isso fazia parte do passado dos dois. A morena balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer todas as lembranças.

Kalena se levantou e foi devidamente escoltada por Victor. Chegando ao salão de reuniões, Kalena ficou parada na porta. Voldemort achava isso engraçado e não se aborrecia nem um pouco com aquela atitude. Todas as opiniões que ela dava tinham se demonstrado em acertos espetaculares. E para ele era o que importava.

- Custava ter esperado eu terminar de fazer uma nova tabuleta? – perguntou Kalena olhando firmemente para Voldemort.

- Tabuletas são demoradas para fazer e eu preciso, realmente, de sua ajuda. – respondeu Voldemort cinicamente

- Não vou te ajudar, sem me dar uma noticia consistente de Draco.

- Não vou te informar até eu, pessoalmente, pôr uma marca no seu braço esquerdo.

- Eu te odeio.

- Eu tenho esse dom de fazer com que me odeiem.

- Feliz é aquele que tem ciência do principal dom que tem. – disse Kalena começando a sair do salão para voltar aos seus afazeres

-Entre e sente Srta Malfoy... porque a conversa vai ser longa – a voz de Voldemort era gélida e dura. A Malfoy não pode ignorar.

Kalena parou. Juntando a pouca paciência que tinha, ela se virou e entrou.

A reunião durou horas e Kalena permaneceu lá até o fim. Mas assim que o Lorde deu a reunião por encerrada, ela foi a primeira a sair. Voldemort percebeu que ela sempre se esquivava em assunto como chacinas, invasões de núcleos rebeldes. Mas ele sabia como driblar toda aquela resistência. Ela era um achado. Uma pupila muito acima de seu irmão. E não permitiria que ninguém a machucasse.

Kalena estava desolada. Mais uma vez ela o ajudou e mais uma vez ele se esquivou com relação ao Draco. A jovem Malfoy voltou praticamente se arrastando para a sua sala. Mas a sagacidade voltou mais uma vez. Ela viu Severo Snape, passando na porta de sua sala. Ela tinha que conseguir extrair alguma informação dele. E com esse pensamento, Kalena foi atrás do seu antigo professor.

- Severo.. será que podíamos conversar?

- Algum problema? – perguntou Severo, com uma ruga em sua testa mais marcada que nunca.

- Bem... por enquanto, não. Mas você tem alguma noticia de Draco? Estou preocupada com ele. - Kalena estava nervosa demais com seu irmão

- Não, nenhuma. Só o Lorde é quem sabe dele. Draco costuma agir assim quando está em missão. Ainda mais essa em especial. - Severo parou mordendo a língua. Kalena não podia saber o que Draco estava fazendo na China. Ou melhor, não precisava saber, já que o próprio Lorde mandou negar a ela qualquer informação sobre Draco.

- Será.. – Kalena respirou profundamente e abaixou a voz. Ela havia tomado a sua decisão e não daria para trás – será que poderia me informar? Quase ninguém fala comigo. Os motivos são bem óbvios... e o principal deles é que não tenho a marca da minha cidadania. Mesmo vindo pesquisar aqui todos os dias e dando toda a pesquisa para o Lorde

Severo olhou para os lados e ninguém a vista, talvez não fosse tão mal conversar um pouco com alguém que não fosse um comensal. Kalena sabia ser discreta e esquiva como um bom Malfoy. Por que não? Ela não merecia isso e a jovem era a única capaz de ajudar Draco a percorrer novos caminhos. Então Severo agarrou o braço da mulher e a carregou para uma sala vazia.

Kalena, desesperada por uma noticia de seu irmão, não parava de falar. E por isso nem percebeu que Severo tinha levado-a para uma sala vazia longe de ouvidos alheios

- Ele foi munido apenas com a varinha, Severo. Será que ninguém entende.. se ele tiver em combate contra um dos monges, ele pode sair muito machucado. Eu estou preocupada com ele

- Draco é bastante habilidoso. E estou certo que ele não se arriscaria a bater de frente com os monges. Draco está apenas buscando noticias da sua... – O bruxo parou abruptamente, pularia essa parte, Kalena não precisava saber disso.

- De quem Severo? Conte-me alguma coisa mais consistente.

Severo hesitou por um instante, mas continuou. - De sua amada... Melhor dizendo, da lady das trevas. Como você bem deve saber. Ela está lá com os monges.

- Ginevra Weasley... Logo ela. Preciso de novas informações, Severo. Preciso saber como está meu irmão.

- Não... isso poderia levantar suspeita. Já que é o seu pai que está mantendo o contato.

- Que ótimo! Estou pensando seriamente em deixar que me marquem...

- Mas isso é uma ótima noticia – disse Voldemort entrando na sala – com certeza isso me deixaria muitíssimo feliz.

Snape ficou assustado. Por quanto tempo Voldemort ouviu a conversa. Pela fisionomia dele, parece que ele apenas ouvira a parte em que Kalena declarava a sua rendição. O que mais Voldemort poderia fazer contra aquela garota?

- Milorde. – disse Snape se curvando numa reverencia – estava tranqüilizando Kalena. Dizia-lhe que Draco sabe se virar muito bem.

- É eu sei perfeitamente bem que Draco sabe se cuidar. – disse friamente para Snape. Ele se virou novamente para Kalena e percebeu que ela começou a se curvar, mas Voldemort a segurou e com um sorriso de vitória disse – quero, pessoalmente lhe marcar, minha querida. Meu melhor achado. Agora é só mais um passo e você já vai está casada.

Kalena tremeu. Só de pensar que teria que se casar com um comensal lhe causava arrepios. Mas parecia que Voldemort tinha outros planos para ela.

- Quero muito saber como Draco está. Eu perdi a briga... reconheço a minha derrota. Ninguém está disposto a me dar informações – disse Kalena quase chorando – Lucius não está nem aí e Narcisa vive dizendo que eu deveria me preocupar mais em ter filhos do que saber onde Draco está. E o único meio é me tornando uma cidadã. Eu estou disposta a fazer. Por favor Milorde me tire dessa aflição – ela se ajoelhou para Voldemort

Voldemort sorriu em satisfação. Aquela rebeldezinha estava começando a se por em seu devido lugar. Logo teria uma mente brilhante em seu dispor. - Draco está bem, eu mesmo lhe ensinei várias coisas, ele sabe se cuidar. É uma missão bem simples... só saber como vai a _minha_ Lady. E ele já deve estar voltando. Pois ele já cumpriu a missão.

- Verdade? – sua voz possuía um misto de felicidade e insegurança.

- Não duvide de minha palavra.

Nesse momento Victor entrou na sala e estranhou Kalena ajoelhada perante Voldemort. Ela não se ajoelhava para ninguém.

- Com licença Milorde... atrapalho?

- Não Victor. Muito pelo contrário. - disse Voldemort olhando para o comensal e depois para Kalena - fiquei sabendo que Victor está disposto a se casar com você, Kalena. É verdade Victor?

- É a coisa que mais desejo...- os olhos do moreno brilhavam de satisfação.

- Ficarei contente se essa união acontecer. Darão um belo casal

Victor olhava Kalena com uma fome que deixava a pobre mulher amedrontada. Parecia que Victor não sabia o que era mulher há muito tempo.

- Então Kalena... - disse o comensal animado

- Eu acho que estaria melhor.. se você não tivesse entrado. Com licença Milorde.

Kalena se levantou e saiu ignorando completamente Victor. Voldemort gargalhou, ela tinha muito que aprender. Mas nem por isso não deixava de ser engraçado a forma como ela tratava Victor. Em falar em Victor, Voldemort estava interessado no que o jovem comensal queria.

- Então Victor, o que tem de tão importante?

Victor estava tão encantado com a possibilidade de Kalena ser uma cidadã que momentaneamente perdera o dom da fala. Depois de muito tentar foi que conseguiu.

- Bem na verdade estou atrás é do Sr Snape.

- Permita-me Milorde?

- Lógico.

- Pode dizer.

- O seu carregamento chegou, Sr Snape. Mas parece que veio faltando ingredientes.

- Mas que ótimo! Corra atrás de Kalena, ela me prometeu me ajudar a verificar. Para cobrar, Kalena é mais qualificada.

Voldemort gostou do que ouviu. - Muito bem Severo, quero que Kalena se integre ao grupo. Muito bem. Ela nem vai perceber que estará envolvida nisso até o pescoço. Agora quero que você descubra com Lucius se Draco deu noticias de minha Ginny.

- Claro. Com licença. Vamos, Victor

- Vamos. Com licença Milorde - fora à vez de Victor

Voldemort também saiu da sala distraidamente. A única coisa que faltava para a sua felicidade se completar era ter Ginny ao lado dele.

Uma semana se passou desde a decisão de Kalena em entrar para o grupo de cidadãos. Kalena estava temerosa em como seria a cerimônia e se receberia sua varinha novamente. Lucius, ao contrário, festejou a entrada de sua primogênita para o grupo de cidadãos. Estava todo radiante com essa noticia. Era todo sorriso para Kalena. A jovem Malfoy estava no seu quarto na mansão. Não havia motivo para ela ficar na Fortaleza. No meio da tempestade de pensamento que estava percebeu que, apesar de tudo, ainda tinha trabalho para fazer e entregar a Voldemort. Três batidas na porta tiraram Kalena de seus devaneios.

- Pode entrar - disse Kalena lendo um pergaminho extremamente difícil

Narcisa passou pelo portal, soberana. Ela pôs-se na frente de sua enteada com um embrulho nas mãos. Kalena ficou relativamente intrigada. Não precisava de mais roupa e sim de paz para terminar aquele pergaminho.

- O que é isso Narcisa?

- Aqui está seu vestido Kalena. Lucius quer te ver linda, ainda mais. Apronte-se e desça às 19 horas. Não se atrase.

Kalena abriu o embrulho e viu. Era um vestido de veludo negro de gola canoa. Nas costas tinha um decote profundo. Os sapatos, de salto agulha e altíssimos, também eram negros. Dentro da caixa havia um delicado estojo. Kalena abriu e viu que era um colar em diamantes muito bem trabalhado. Ainda analisando o colar, disse:

- Ele sabe que eu não gosto de preto.

- É a cor obrigatória.

- Se é apenas o meu ingresso para os cidadãos, porque tanta pompa? Estou começando a achar que não vou me tornar uma cidadã, mas sim uma comensal. Só Voldemort marca os comensais e agora ele faz tanta questão de me marcar? Essa história está muito mal contada

- Não seja tola, menina. Você é uma Malfoy. Isso não te basta? Você tem dois comensais na família. Você não acha que Milorde não quer ser gentil com você?

- Sei... gentil?

- Se precisar de ajuda, sabe onde é meu quarto. - disse Narcisa ao chegar à porta. Deu um ultimo olhar a morena e saiu.

Kalena olhou para porta fechada. Ela tinha um propósito nisso. Ela faria de tudo para saber como Draco estava. Kalena se pôs a estudar novamente, mas quando menos esperava viu que não podia continuar. Tinha que se trocar

Às 19 horas em ponto desceu, Lucius e Narcisa já a esperavam na sala. Ambos estavam, assim como Kalena, impecavelmente bonitos.

- Fico realmente feliz que tomou juízo, minha filha. Você não sabe o quanto me orgulho disso. Uma Malfoy em seu devido lugar. – disse Lucius olhando encantado para a sua filha

- Vamos logo. Não quero me atrasar. - saiu na frente, sendo logo acompanhada por Lucius e Narcisa.

Ao chegar, Kalena fora recepcionada pessoalmente por Voldemort. Ele estava elegantemente vestido e olhava para jovem com olhar de vitória. E era realmente uma vitória. Ele sabia que seu império não suportaria muito sem mentes brilhantes e perspicazes. Não poderia ter apenas assassinos, como Bellatrix, em seu império. Kalena se encaixava na primeira opção. Kalena era rebelde, disso Voldemort sabia. Mas aos poucos ele, juntamente com Lucius e Draco, minaria toda aquela rebeldia e teria todo o potencial dela ao seu dispor.

Voldemort estendeu o braço para que Kalena segurasse. A mulher aceitou muito desgostosa, mas não podia irritar o Lorde do mundo mágico, não se quisesse permanecer com sua cabeça colada ao pescoço. Era melhor usar toda a sutileza que herdara de seu pai.

- Obrigada por sua gentileza, Milorde.

- Disponha. Espero que você saiba retribuir com ótimos resultados. Depois do jantar gostaria de conversar com seu pai sobre um de seus pretendentes, o que você acha? - Voldemort lhe lançou aquele sorriso sedutor e dirigiu para dentro do salão, onde jantariam.

- Mas... casar? Agora?

- Por que não? Acho que você já está mais do que pronta para se casar com alguém do mesmo nível que você.

- O senhor também falou em pretendentes... No plural? – perguntou Kalena meio assustada com a quantidade que poderia estar no seu pé.

- Sim... no plural. Não pense que são poucos. Meus comensais estão à procura de esposas de puro sangue. E você é uma das poucas que tem o mínimo de senso de superioridade. Mesmo que esse senso seja a força.

- O Milorde não tem certeza que é só o Victor?

- Tenho. Por que?

- Porque ele me persegue no castelo inteiro. É impressionante como ele consegue me achar

- São desejos juvenis de um namoro reprimido e mal resolvido. Conheço a história de vocês dois. – completou ao ver o olhar espantado da mulher. - E sim, Victor não é o único. Mas pelo que sei seu pai está mais inclinado para o jovem Victor. Até porque os dois são amigos.

- Não... por favor... ele é um zero a esquerda, se acha o mais lindo de todos.

Voldemort gargalhou com prazer. Em partes a jovem tinha razão - Lucius. - chamou o comensal virando a cabeça para trás. - sua filha tem um senso de humor extraordinário. – de repente Voldemort se virou e a cor de seus olhos mudou violentamente para o vermelho - Não importa o que você ache. Se seu pai estiver de acordo com o casamento, você terá que abaixar essa cabeça insolente e obedecer. - sibilou para a morena.

- Se Milorde acha – concluiu Kalena amedrontada.

Da mesma forma que aqueles olhos vermelhos ameaçadores apareceram, se foi e um sorriso cínico se formou – Mas antes de você esquentar a sua cabecinha com o seu casamento, vamos a sua iniciação que é o verdadeiro motivo desse jantar

Kalena sentiu as suas mãos suarem, em nervosismo. Era agora. Ela estava frita. Não havia platéia para a iniciação de Kalena. Era apenas ela e Voldemort.

Voldemort a conduziu até ao velho altar. Ela se deitou pressentindo que algo de errado estava acontecendo. A iniciação para o ingresso de um cidadão não era assim. Ou será que era? Em meio da duvida que a corroia, Voldemort a marcou. E quando menos Kalena pode perceber, já sentia a dor dilacerando seu braço e seu coração recém curado. Fora rápido demais e quando menos percebeu o marco do infinito em forma de duas cobras estava em seu braço.

Kalena olhava para a marca, as duas cobras se entrelaçando e formando o símbolo do infinito pareciam estranhamente borradas. Quantas vezes ela viu aquele símbolo nas pessoas fracas. E em todas, aquela marca estava num negro muito forte. Mas a dela parecia que era apenas um borrão. Mas aqueles pensamentos foram varridos quando viu Voldemort parado na sua frente com uma caixa comprida. A morena parou de esfregar a marca que ardia e levantou os olhos para Voldemort.

- Um presente para o meu achado... para a minha mais nova cidadã

Kalena tremia ligeiramente, levantou as mãos e pegou a caixa. Apesar de quase não usar a sua varinha, tê-la novamente era um sinal de benção. Quando a abriu só faltou abraçar o próprio Voldemort. Era sua varinha. De puro mogno, 18 centímetro, semi-rígida, com o cerne feito de corda de coração de dragão. Continuava tão bem ilustrada quando a ultima vez que a viu.

- Posso usar a minha magia?

Voldemort observava a fascinação de Kalena em ter a sua varinha de volta. Mesmo sabendo que aquela varinha não era muito necessária para a jovem Malfoy. Era de conhecimento de todos que o clã dos Qadarf fazia magia sem a varinha, e Kalena não era diferente. Voldemort pode perceber que para ela, a varinha era um sinal de que ela estava liberada de usar todo o seu potencial mágico.

- Se eu te devolvi a varinha é por que tem minha permissão. - disse sarcástico – vamos para o salão para comemorar o seu ingresso? – perguntou Voldemort mostrando a mão para Kalena.

- Vamos. – respondeu Kalena, ainda fascinada com a sua varinha.

Kalena mal pode perceber que tinha chegado ao salão para o banquete. Voldemort se separou de Kalena e foi para o seu trono. Em passos lentos, Kalena também foi em direção do seu lugar. Ela se sentou no meio da mesa com Lucius e Narcisa em sua frente. Mas antes que pudesse respirar mais aliviada, Victor saiu perto de seus pais e sentou ao lado de Kalena.

- Agora, que se inicie o banquete. - disse Voldemort alegre para os comensais que o observavam.

O moreno fez um gesto ousado. Segurou a mão dela e depositou um beijo. - Fico contente que tenha se tornado uma cidadã.

- Boa noite para você também Victor. – respondeu Kalena tirando rapidamente a mão do enlaço de Victor. – é bom que saiba Victor, que não foi por você que me tornei uma cidadã.

- Eu sei, não tenho tanta sorte.

- Até porque você seria o principal motivo da minha recusa – disse Kalena cortando Victor

- Veremos, Kalena. Veremos. Quando você me conhecer melhor... perceber que eu não sou o monstro que você pensa que eu sou, sei que vai morrer por mim. - e lhe lançou um sorriso aberto, seus dentes eram branquíssimos e alinhados.

- Victor, você consegue ser chato sem abrir o sorriso

Victor segurou a gargalhada, fazendo um barulho estranho com o nariz. – Você é mesmo adorável. Quanto mais você maltrata... - chegou à cabeça perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou – saiba que eu fico ainda mais atraído por você.

Kalena ficou totalmente sem ação com aquela descoberta. E sem tirar a sua cara de tédio disse - Eu temo que você seja um sado-masoquista

- Por você, posso ser o que você quiser. Desde que eu tenha você como minha. - disse e logo depois se calou, Voldemort tinha se levantado, estava prestes a fazer o discurso.

- Meus amigos... eu fico realmente feliz em ver que uma cabecinha tão rebelde quanto de Kalena Malfoy possa finalmente entender o seu valor. Assim podendo se ajoelhar e comungar com o nosso poder. Se tornando uma valorosa ajuda contra aqueles que ainda estão contra mim.

Kalena abaixou a cabeça e revirou os olhos, aquele jantar poderia ser mais chato do que imaginava. E sem contar que estava na péssima companhia de Victor. Aquilo não estava cheirando muito bem.

- Também fico realmente feliz em ser portador da noticia de que a nossa mais bela e digna puro sangue Malfoy irá se noivar em breve.

Kalena arregalou os olhos. Aquela notícia só aumentou ainda mais a certeza que tinha que ela acabaria se casando com Victor. Olhando espantada para o seu pai, ela procurava alguma resposta dele. Nesse mesmo tempo Victor deu um sorriso triunfante e apertou a mão delicada de Kalena. Apesar desse turbilhão Voldemort não parou o seu discurso.

- Muito em breve a Srta Kalena Malfoy se tornará Sra. Kalena Gambler. Por isso brindemos a essa união proveitosa e...

Mas Voldemort foi bruscamente interrompido pelo barulho da porta sendo empurrada para o lado. Era um comensal que tinha acabado de entrar. Esse comensal estava coberto por lama e sangue e parecia estar ofegante. Todos olharam para a entrada do salão assim como Voldemort. Lá agarrado ao portal, o comensal mal conseguia falar. Mas não era preciso. Kalena reconheceu os cabelos loiros e os traços de seu irmão e deu um berro de horror

- Draco!!!!

Narcisa ficou petrificada. Nunca vira seu filho naquele estado. Kalena saiu correndo da mesa e foi socorrer seu irmão. Logo atrás veio Narcisa tão afobada quanto Kalena. Draco lançou um olhar para ela pedindo ajuda e então caiu desmaiado. Kalena, completamente desnorteada em ver seu irmão naquele estado, o abraçou firmemente. Não estava se importando se estava sujando seu vestido com terra e sangue

- Não fecha os olhos, Draco. Não agora... Você tem que ficar acordado. – sussurrava Kalena para mantê-lo acordado

- Draco. Fique acordado. Não desmaie querido. Olhe para mim... eu estou aqui, Draco. É a sua mãe, querido... não podemos te perder... fique acordado. – disse Narcisa com os olhos marejados.

Draco não conseguia abrir os olhos direito e os fechou de vez. Rodolphus foi ao encontro dos três. Kalena não sabia o que fazer, muito menos Narcisa. Uma mulher tão fria estava tão em choque quanto Kalena. Rodolphus não vendo solução resolveu interceder.

- Kalena, vou te ajudar. Vocês duas parecem que estão mais em choque do que o próprio Draco.

- Tem razão... – disse Kalena em lágrimas. – eu preciso me controlar... Lestrange... Cuidado com meu irmão. - disse vendo o que Rodolphus estava querendo fazer.

- Pra onde você quer que o leve? - disse Rodolphus empunhando sua varinha e levitando o corpo debilitado de Draco

- Para... para... o meu quarto. - disse se pondo de pé logo depois.

Ela começou a andar na frente para mostrar o caminho para o comensal. Os três fizeram o caminho rapidamente e chegaram ao quarto de Kalena. Rodolphus colocou Draco em cima da cama imaculada de Kalena. Depois que Rodolphus saiu do quarto, a jovem começou a tratar dos ferimentos.

§ (#.#) §

Draco se sentia quente e reconfortado. Nem parecia que nos últimos dias ele estava numa batalha. E por falar em briga... A batalha contra aquele monge Shaolin foi dura. Nunca pudera imaginar que uma lamina tão fina e delicada pudesse fazer tanto estrago. Quando abriu os olhos pode perceber que estava deitado numa cama branquíssima. Mas as paredes parecia ser o da fortaleza de Voldemort. Foi só então que ele viu uma mulher de costas. Os cabelos negros e compridos estavam amarrados em um rabo baixo e a roupa, por baixo do jaleco branco, era negro. Pelos contornos Draco pode ver que era a sua irmã

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Draco meio ríspido

- Pensei que fosse obvio. – respondeu Kalena ainda de costas – você está em meu quarto e estou cuidando dos seus ferimentos há duas semanas

- Duas semanas? - tentou se sentar, mas não conseguiu. - estou desacordado a duas semanas?

- Sim... você desmaiou e entrou em choque. Eu pedi tanto para você se manter acordado, mas parece que você não estava dando conta. E antes que me pergunte, a sua mãe vem te visitar quase todo tempo.

- Mesmo se eu tivesse bom, eu não teria te dado ouvidos.

- Não faça pirraça, Draco. Você já está bem crescidinho.

- Eu? Sou eu que estou fazendo pirraça?

- Sim. – disse Kalena se virando para ver melhor o seu irmão. Kalena estava diferente. Um certo brilho nela havia morrido – eu queria...

- Eu não faço pirraça! – resmungou contrariado.

- Quer calar essa sua boca, Draco!

Draco fechou e abriu a boca umas quatro vezes. Ele percebeu que Kalena não tinha dado muita abertura para ele falar. E talvez fosse melhor calar a boca. Já Kalena esperava pacientemente ele fechar a boca. Vendo que seu irmão não falaria até ela terminar, continuou

- Bem já que você finalmente calou a sua boca, eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas. Desculpe-me se eu fui direta demais com você naquele dia. Eu não deveria ter tocado em assuntos tão delicados. Desculpe... eu não sabia que você estava preso entre a cruz e a espada. Só agora, eu descobrir a enrascada que você se encontra.

Kalena parecia que estava falando a verdade. Draco amoleceu com aquele pedido de desculpas. Ela não sabia porque ele não tinha contado. Quantas vezes, ela pediu que contasse o que o afligia e ele fora incapaz de falar. Ele também tinha errado. E por causa de sua irmã, Draco era capaz de muitas coisas.

- Como você descobriu.

- Agora não é hora de falar. Essa fortaleza tem ouvidos... bastantes ouvidos.

- Bem... a culpa não é sua. Você não sabia porque eu não te contei. E também quero te pedir desculpas... não devia ter te dado àquele tapa. Mas é que... você não entenderia.

- Entendo... você esteve em Vardo. E Voldemort foi capaz de te maltratar... foi capaz de ferir você... logo você que não tinha culpa de nada.

- Como? – perguntou Draco assustado com tanta coisa que Kalena descobriu

- Depois, querido. E eu te desculpo... nem estava me lembrando mais daquele tapa. O importante agora é você descansando.

- Estou bem agora, não precisa se preocupar. - disse jogando as cobertas para o lado. Não querendo demonstrar fraqueza para a irmã, se levantou.

- Por favor, Draco. Deite-se! Você ainda não está bom. Precisa de cuidado. – disse Kalena tentando impedi-lo de se levantar.

- Estou ótimo Kalena. - disse tentando tranqüilizá-la. Mas parecia ser impossível. Assim que se levantou Draco sentiu-se fraco e deixou-se cair sentado na cama. - Mas assim que estiver 100% aquele monge filho da mãe vai me pagar. A se vai.

- Até lá... você vai ficar deitado tentando chegar ao 100%. - continuou Kalena que o empurrou lentamente para se deitar

- Só por que você pediu com jeitinho. - se aconchegou na cama e pela primeira vez olhou diretamente para a irmã. Havia, definitivamente, alguma coisa de errado nela - Está tudo bem com você? Parece pálida.

- Não é nada... - disse Kalena tentando desviar o assunto de sua palidez naquela conversa.

Kalena voltou a arrumar uma poção que Draco deveria tomar. Durante esse tempo, nenhum dos dois percebeu que tinham companhia. Até porque Voldemort queria ouvir o que aqueles dois tanto conversavam. E foi o que fez. Ele e Rodolphus chegaram um pouco antes e ouviu apenas o final da conversa. Vendo que nenhum dos dois Malfoy falou sobre segredos que lhe interessava, ele se fez presente em uma voz seca e imperiosa.

- Kalena, pode sair.

Kalena estremeceu só de ouvir aquela voz que já lhe era conhecida. Deu um olhar rápido para o irmão e saiu. Draco pode ver que Kalena sustentava em seu braço esquerdo uma marca pálida da cidadania. Esse seria um assunto que teria com ela depois que passasse pelo interrogatório que sofreria no momento.

- Vamos ao real motivo, não é Draco. Até porque, voce não estava de férias. Então, trouxe as informações que mandei recolher? – disse Voldemort olhando fixamente em Draco.

- Sim Milorde, eu tenho todas as informações necessárias.

- Ótimo. O templo Shaolin está por trás da célula rebelde na China?

- Sim Milorde. Os melhores discípulos do monge ancião Yan Shun estão treinando os lideres de futuros grupos rebeldes. E os progressos entre eles são espantosos.

- Eu sabia! – Voldemort fez quebrar alguns tubos de remédio no quarto

Rodolphus, que ainda estava presente, tratou de consertar os frascos quebrados antes que Kalena voltasse. Ele sabia que o Lorde iria pessoalmente acabar com aquela "festa" que estava se formando na China.

- E Ginevra... - parecia que Voldemort se tornava um tanto passional quando tocava nesse assunto - ela está no templo? Ela parece não sucumbir aos meus chamados... sem contar que os meus informantes desapareceram quando chegaram perto do templo. O que aconteceu com eles?

- Sim ela está lá. A observei durante dias... – pigarreou tentando parecer indiferente. - ela treina vigorosamente. E em relação aos informantes, de acordo com a população local, foram mortos... alguns pelos monges e outros linchados pela própria população. Eu mesmo não quis dizer de onde eu vim... para não causar mal estar. Eu resolvi chegar mais perto para verificar, mas quando estava para me aproximar Yan Shun apareceu e deu no que deu.

- Chinês filho da... – Voldemort parecia ficar ainda mais irado. Momentaneamente ele calou a boca respirou fundo e continuou – e o que mais?

- Yan Shun aumentou a segurança logo após o ingresso da lady das trevas. Creio que nenhum dos nossos informantes poderão dizer mais nada de onde ela está.

- Que ótimo. Como ela está? – Voldemort estava cada vez mais ansioso – o rosto da minha noiva... está tão belo quando era uma jovem?

- Creio que esteja mais bela do que quaisquer expectativas que o Lorde possa imaginar. - Todas as vezes que a via de longe treinando nos arredores do templo teve vontade de ir correndo e beijá-la ali mesmo não se importando com todos os monges que a cercavam.

Depois de várias ondas de fúria, Voldemort foi capaz de dar um sorriso frio para o rapaz. Draco era um exemplo de comensal a ser seguido pelos mais jovens. E Voldemort sabia recompensar comensais exemplos.

- Você foi mais uma vez bem sucedido. Sei recompensar quem cumpre com louvor as missões. Pode pedir o que quiser

Draco sabia exatamente o que queria. Ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo com sua irmã. Porque ela estava tão pálida.

- O que aconteceu com Kalena? Eu... eu vi a marca de cidadã o braço dela...

- Oh, há quinze dias atrás Kalena recebeu a marca de cidadã

- Quer dizer que ela se tornou uma cidadã.

- Vamos dizer que ela pode se tornar muito mais que uma simples cidadã.

- Como assim, Milorde?

- Se eu devesse explicações a você, eu te daria Draco.

- Perdoe-me pela insolência

- Em breve será a esposa de um de meus comensais. – disse Voldemort relevando a insolência de Draco – Victor para ser mais exato.

- Quem? o... o idiota do Victor? – Draco não podia acreditar.

- Sim, do Victor. Algum problema Draco? – Voldemort sibilou para o loiro. Ele já estava passando dos limites - Questionando minhas ordens? É isso que eu estou entendendo?

- Não... é que... que o Victor se acha tão perfeito que vendo assim não parece combinar com o jeito da Kalena

- Não me interessa combinar ou deixar de combinar. O que me interessa é sua querida irmã tendo muitos filhos sangue puro, para que somente bruxos sangue-puros possam viver nesses tempos em que eu governo.

- Claro Milorde - disse Draco concordando. Ah, assim que o infeliz do Gambler aparecesse na sua frente sofreria as conseqüências de cobiçar sua irmã.

- Ótimo. Rodolphus, quero que monte um plano para acabar de uma vez por todas com o Templo Shaolin, de uma vez por todas. Quero aqueles monges abaixo de sete palmos de terra.

- Sim Milorde. O senhor quer disponibilizar quantos para essa investida?

- Quantos forem necessários, quero aquele templo acabado. E minha noiva junto a mim. O quanto antes.

- Certo... alguma recomendação em especial?

- A cabeça de Yan Shun na minha coleção.

- E quanto à lady? Ela poderá reagir.

- Eu sei... mas não quero que a machuquem, está ouvindo. Não quero ver um arranhão nela. Se eu encontrar algum hematoma eu pessoalmente mato quem o fez. A única coisa que poderá fazer contra ela é desacordá-la

- Como quiser Milorde. Peço a sua licença. Eu irei providenciar o mais rápido possível o seu pedido – Rodolphus saiu do quarto rapidamente. Ele sabia que quanto mais rápido Ginny estivesse lá, mais rápido o Lorde das trevas iria ficar extremamente contente

- Por enquanto é isso, Draco. Descanse e pense em sua recompensa. - e numa baforada de fumaça, desapareceu do quarto do loiro.

Draco ficou olhando para janela e começou a pensar em Ginny. Como ela estava bonita. Mas parecia que deixara de sorrir. Parecia que não tinha tempo para esse gesto tão simples. Kalena então entrou no quarto sorrateiramente. Depois de um certo tempo ele percebeu a presença de sua irmã. Ela estava calada e o observava placidamente. Logo após disse:

- Algo te aflige?

- Um espinho no meu coração. - disse pondo uma mecha de cabelo para trás. - nunca vou poder tê-la para mim, Kalena. Nunca.

- Você está falando de Ginevra Weasley. Certo?

- Como você sabe? - perguntou olhando para a morena, espantado.

- Sabendo, Draco... – um sorriso fraco se formou em seu rosto. - sabendo. Mas isso não é o importante agora. O que importa agora é que você é tão cego que ainda não percebeu...

- Não percebi o que?

- Não percebeu que há esperança para vocês. – Kalena sentou-se ao lado de Draco. Havia assuntos que Draco era levianamente ignorante – você a ama.

- Disso eu já sei... mas não posso assumir isso, né!

- Me deixa falar!

- Vai...

- Esse amor que você sente por ela é a única coisa que te segura. Somente esse amor tão grande que você sente por ela é que Voldemort ainda não te jogou nas mais profundas trevas.

Draco deu um sorriso triste. Parecia que Kalena tinha razão. Era por causa de Ginny que ele conseguira ver relances de Hogsmeade. Mas era impossível a Ginny ser sua... até porque Voldemort a tomou dele.

- Ela nunca poderá ser minha, você sabe que Ginny é a noiva de Voldemort. Se eu pensar em chegar perto dela, Voldemort acaba comigo.

- Eu sei disso. Mas isso não significa que você deixe de amá-la.

- É... tem outro problema... ela também não me suporta.

- Quem disse que ela não te suporta? Você perguntou isso a ela?

- Não!

- Como pode ter certeza das coisas se nem sabe como elas são?

- Você sabe da rixa que a família Malfoy tem?

- Qual delas?

- A família Malfoy odeia a família Weasley há anos. E a recíproca é verdadeira. Eu mesmo não a suportava, mas... de repente passei a enxergá-la de outra forma. Mas não quero ter esperanças. Vou continuar com a minha vida, e quem sabe me casar com Pansy mesmo.

- Você está se castigando por que?

- Como assim, castigo?

- Que pecado você fez para ter a Pansy como esposa?

- Ela é um fardo... mas é um fardo que eu já estou acostumado a carregar.

- Permita-me dizer mais uma coisa?

- Claro... o que é?

- Esse amor pode dar certo. Apesar das barreiras que pode ter para vivê-lo... é um amor puro. Apesar de tudo que vocês dois já sofreram, ele permanece imaculado.

- E o Lorde?

- Ela resiste aos chamado dele. Ela é valente. Um exemplo da Grifinória. Vocês, homens, pensam que pode ter alguém... mas ninguém é propriedade de uma outra pessoa sem consentimento.

- Será?

- Confie em mim.

- Já que é assim... – disse Draco meio derrotista.

- Já que você está deitado mesmo, - disse tentando mudar de assunto - tente dormir um pouco mais. Quando a sua mãe vir aqui eu te chamo.

- Mas eu não quero. Já estou dormindo demais. Tem quinze dias...

- Isso não tem discussão, Draco.

- Tá bom... mas não sei se consigo dormir. A imagem dela, tão linda treinando... - suspirou apaixonadamente. - me dá alguma coisa para que eu durma por cem anos?

- Você não precisa de cem anos... precisa é de tomar coragem e ouvir o que o seu coração diz para você fazer.

Draco deu uma risada triste. Ele nem sabia se ainda tinha um coração para ouvir. Tanto tempo sendo maltratado... sendo torturado por Voldemort... e pensar que Kalena teria pena dele. A única coisa que ela fez foi lhe dar palavras de coragem. Kalena arrumou a colcha em Draco para que ele pudesse descansar um pouco. Ela deu um sorriso e foi em direção aos remédios de Draco que estavam guardados em um armário. Draco percebeu mais uma vez a marca no braço dela. Não conseguia entender o porque de Kalena ter se rendido as insistentes tentativas de Lucius e ter se tornado uma cidadã

- Por que você deixou que te marcassem?

Kalena se murchou um pouco. Aquela marca era o símbolo de sua fraqueza. Ainda mais a dela. Aquela marca não era igual às outras. Ainda de costas para seu irmão, disse:

- Você não pode imaginar como fiquei quando descobrir que você tinha ido espionar o templo Shaolin. Eu enlouqueci... eu estava numa festa e todos viram o meu lado mais negro. Foi preciso de muitos comensais para me segurar. Você não sabia contra quem ia enfrentar. Fiquei tão transtornada... e ninguém estava disposto a me dar noticias suas. Achavam que eu não era digna. Uma rebelde... quanto mais perguntava, mais humilhada eu era. Olha que eu sou insistente e perguntei para muita gente. Lucius disse que era assunto de cidadãos para cima, e já que me recusava a aceitar a marca, não merecia noticia nenhuma. A sua mãe ficava dizendo que eu devia tratar de me casar e me preocupar com os meus filhos e não com você. Victor... bem... Victor e nada, eram a mesma coisa. Foi quando peguei Severo de jeito e perguntei a ele. Mas aí já era tarde... eu estava disposta a me tornar uma cidadã...

- Sim, mas Voldemort só te marcaria se você tivesse algo em troca para oferecer.

- Ele pegou as minhas traduções no meu quarto da mansão quando estava desacordada. Disse que eu era o seu melhor achado. E me chama assim até hoje. Disse que eu era uma pesquisadora... uma tradutora como minha mãe e meu avô em seu alcance. Que ele tinha perdido as esperanças em encontrar uma pesquisadora do meu calibre a tempo.

- Vem cá... eu quero ver a sua marca mais de perto.

Kalena se aproximou de Draco. Ele pode tocar melhor na marca. Não era uma marca comum. Kalena sentiu um certo desconforto, mas não quis falar nada. Ela não daria uma de fraca. Não era qualquer dor que a faria berrar.

- Essa marca não é comum, Kalena... – disse Draco analisando melhor a marca de sua irmã – a sua marca está meio borrada. Parece que ela esconde alguma coisa.

- Eu sei – respondeu Kalena se afastando de Draco.

- Outra coisa, descobri que querem te enfiar o estúpido do Victor goela a baixo

- É... o Lorde disse que fazemos um belo casal... até parece que eu e ele temos alguma coisa para nos tornarmos um casal.

- Não se preocupe com Victor, eu mesmo cuidarei daquele vermezinho. Ele te faltou com respeito?

- E ele tem cérebro suficiente para me faltar com o respeito? Mas eu sei como lidar com ele... eu, ele e Richard fizemos um triângulo amoroso na época do colégio.

- Vocês o que? – Draco se engasgou com a própria saliva. - como você pode se misturar com aquele verme?

- Eu tinha 16 anos! Dá um tempo!

Draco revirou os olhos. - Assim você me decepciona. - brincou.

- Ele queria que namorássemos, mas eu e Richard já tínhamos engatado o namoro. Ele fez tanta intriga que eu e Richard terminamos e eu tive um pequeno _affaire_ com ele.

- Entendo... então agora Lucius deve estar delirando de felicidade só de pensar que você irá se casar com Victor.

- Se fosse só Lucius a gente dava um jeito. Eu recebi a noticia pelo próprio Lorde das trevas...

- É irmãzinha, você está ferrada. - puxou as cobertas até o queixo, estava começando a sentir um frio. - sinto lhe informar.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Malfoy

- Por nada, Malfoy.

- Sinto informar que eu... deixa pra lá! - Kalena percebeu que negar que era uma Malfoy, era infantilidade. Ela tinha que encarar essa realidade de frente. A jovem se virou para terminar o remédio.

- O que eu faço... – disse Draco mais para si do que para Kalena. – ela não merece isso... nem eu.

- Não quero pôr mais lenha na fogueira, mas e se o Lorde... – abaixou a voz, observou o irmão de esgueira, e continuou num sussurro. – se o Lorde caísse? Você teria coragem de lutar por ela?

Draco arregalou os olhos e não conseguiu responder, a morena sorriu satisfeita e voltou a terminar o remédio.

- Kalena... isso que você...

- Não pedi para você responder. – respondeu Kalena olhando-o penetrante

Draco pode perceber que havia uma chama queimando no olhar de sua irmã. Assim que terminou, Kalena entregou a poção e Draco recebeu sem reclamar seus remédios, e os bebeu rapidamente. Ele tinha que perguntar.

- Você acha...

- Draco... pense, apenas pense e guarde esse pensamento com você.

- 'Tá.

- Eu preciso ir até à sala de reuniões, já tinha sido informada sobre ela. Tente descansar. Assim que encontrar Narcisa, peço que ela venha te ver.

Draco sorriu para sua irmã. Ela saiu deixando-o sozinho mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Ele pensava fervorosamente sobre aquilo que Kalena disse. Aquilo foi o suficiente para dispara uma centelha de rebeldia e liberdade. Se Voldemort fosse liquidado ele, Draco, não seria um comensal da morte... não precisaria prestar contas do que fez... de quantos rebeldes matou e muito menos precisaria ser o verme que tem como objetivo matar despudoradamente. E sem contar que teria Ginny...

A imagem da ruiva floresceu em seu pensamento. Sua beleza delgada e pálida... seus cabelos vermelhos, lhe tirava o fôlego só de pensar. Eles não eram mais tão vivos quanto na adolescência. Eram mais escuros... pelo menos foi o que deu para ver naquele posto avançado de observação. Não tinha coisa mais bela e deslumbrante quando ela treinava no pátio do templo. Com aqueles pensamentos, Draco tinha começado a adormecer, mas uma pergunta se formou antes que ele estivesse totalmente adormecido.

- Como posso amá-la mais do que a mim mesmo?

§ (Continua...) §

---------- # ---- # ----------

_**N/A (Yngrid Dumbledore):**_ olá povo.. vcs acharam que só a Oráculo que responde? NÃO!!! kkkk o problema é q eu fico tão atolada nos cap (abundancia de idéias também trava a mente, viu!) que raramente comento. Vou tentar responder o carinho e as queixas de vocês o quanto puder! Com relação à falta de cenas do casal D/G e/ou D/G action é exclusamente MINHA!!! Se dependesse da Oráculo teria cenas desse casal há muuiiitttoo tempo eu é que seguro.. (a gente precisa dar um a base do que aconteceu.. pelo menos das coisas mais marcantes.. não vamos fazer muitos flashbacks) e isso sempre acarreta em um distanciamento dessas cenas.. mas agora acabou! E finalmente entramos na fase dois da nossa fic. E nessa fase há muita D/G.. alguma T/G (que é a minha favorita).

Agora voces devem está se perguntando "mas por que Rosas frias? A gina é ruiva,.. e é provável ela tem cheiro de rosas.. mas fria?" essa duvida será esclarecida mais dois ou três capítulos.. aguardem.. eu sei que eu (Yngrid) estou fazendo uma tremenda P.. Sa.. falando "aguarde cenas dos próximos capítulos" mas isso é para atiçar a curiosidade de vcs e prende-los a nossa fics..

Podem dizer que eu sou má... todo mundo me chama de Comensal da Morte mesmo... haha haha ha

Beijos e fui!!!!!

_**N/A (Oráculo): **_Ae!!!! A Yngrid deu o ar da graça!!!! Hehehe

Olá galera, viu só como não é difícil comentar. Demorou um pouquinho por que vocês **não comentavam**, mas tá ai capitulo fresquinho. Outra coisa, mil perdões por falta de D/G neste cap. Mas é que era importante dizer tudo o que foi escrito. E outra, já estava em 142 páginas no Word né, e seria difícil encaixar alguma _action_ do casal. Mas posso afirmar certamente que no próximo capitulo tem uma _action_ quente, vulcânica!

Por sermos boazinhas (e não queremos ser apedrejadas), vou até colocar um pedacinho das cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Malfoy. – Draco tremeu. A voz dela saiu rouca e extremamente sexy. – vai me atacar?_

_- No momento não. E você? Vai me atacar?_

_- Oh, - mordeu o lábio inferior. – pode apostar que sim._

_Ginny o alcançou e segurou-o pelo colarinho do casaco. E sem que Draco esperasse, ela o beijou..._

_Ginny girou os corpos e de maneira bruta empurrou o loiro contra a parede. Draco arfou de desejo. Oh sim, ansiava por aquilo há muito tempo. Sem que o loiro esperasse, ela agarrou a blusa dele e a rasgou, fazendo os botões voarem por todos os lados. Deslizou as mãos pelo peito alvo e bem trabalhado do comensal. Draco sorriu pedindo mais. _

_Ginny cravou as unhas em seu peitoral e o arranhou, deixando um rastro vermelho e ardido... _

_Deslizou os lábios pelo peito, barriga, por todo o rastro vermelho. Sentia dó do loiro, tinha pegado pesado com ele, mas agora se retrataria. A ruiva se ajoelhou e segurou o cinto dele..._

_-... O que você...?_

_-... Relaxa Malfoy...__"_

Aff, gostaram??? Espero que sim. Agora, aumentaremos um pouquinho a quantidade de reviews... que tal 13??? 15 seria pedir demais? Heim? Enfim... 13 pra começar... Hehehe.

Beijinhux. E façam duas autoras felizes! Comentem!

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Patrícia** : olá e desculpa a demora desse capitulo, mas estávamos sem tempo e eu atoladíssima com a facul. Aff, desculpa novamente viu, mas cenas D/G só no próximo capitulo. Espero que não nos abandone por isso! Hehehe. Bjs.

**Juliana** : nossa Juliana, ficamos totalmente lisonjeadas com o seu comentário. Nossa, não sabia que a RF era tudo isso! Mas brigada viu! Espero que esse capitulo tenha saído a altura! Bjs.

**Ella Evans** : Acredita que a minha personagem favorita tbm é a Gina! Hehehe Dãaah. Oh sim, o momento dos malhos entre a Gina e o Draco está chegando! Ueba! (Autora solta fogos...) Até que fim né?! Enfim... hehehe. "Rosa sangrenta", sim soa estranho, mas a Yngrid e eu debatemos sobre isso e chegamos num acordo. Esse seria o melhor nome. Aff. Demoramos demais sim. Mas sempre compensamos com mais de 140 páginas do Word né! Atualizações constante é meio difícil, já que estou no último ano da Faculdade de química, então, milhões de coisas pra fazer. Enfim.. tá ai o capitulo novo, espero que tenha gostado. Bjs.

**Fefe** : hehehe. Bigada Fefe. Espero que tenha saído bem esse capitulo viu! Fizemos o melhor. E não nos mate por não ter cenas action do casal fofis. Bjs.

**Luiz Malfoy**: olá Luiz. As atualizações só dependem de vocês! É só comentarem. Hehehe. E bigada pela força. Bjs.

**Patis**: oies Patis. Sim, sem D/G e siiim, a Kalena sofre demais né! Parece novela mexicana. Kkkk Mas não se preocupe, tudo dará certo no fim... hehehe. E pode apostar que nos próximos capítulos nada de T/G ou V/G (tanto faz...). Só muuuuito D/G action. Bjs.

**Luana**: olá. Leitoras novas são sempre bem-vindas! E espero que tenha valido a pena ter ficado a madrugada lendo a fic. Brigada pela atenção. Bjs.

**Kate001**: Desistir? Nunca! Kkkk Tardamos mas não falhamos! A culpa é minha da demora! Tanta coisa da faculdade pra fazer, que acabo louca! E brigada pelo coment, é sempre bom ter reviews. Bjs.

**Asuen **: Aguarde e confie! Brigada pela visita viu! Volte sempre. Leitoras novas são sempre bem-vindas! Bjs.

**Josie**: o que? Não gosta do melhor shipper do mundo? (olha a exagerada! Kkkkkkk) Brincadeira! Espero que esteja te agradando o rumo da fic! Fique atenta a novas atualizações! Bjs.

**Melina**: Capitulo fresquinho! Só por que tivemos o numero de comentários mínimos estabelecidos! Kkkkkkkk. Bem tah ai. Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs.


	8. O retorno

*Retirado do filme: "O Justiceiro".

**Música**: Chris Daughtry – Home

Capítulo 8 – O retorno

Cinco anos tinham se passando desde a última vez que Ginny havia pisado em terras britânicas. Da última vez ela ainda era uma adolescente e precisava fugir das garras de Voldemort para ter pelo menos uma chance.

Ela mereceu a chance que teve e não a desperdiçou um só segundo de seu exílio; treinou com afinco e descobriu novos poderes que estavam adormecidos. Não podia mais adiar seu retorno, estava na hora de voltar e acertar as contas com as Artes das Trevas.

Naquele exato momento, a jovem Weasley estava a bordo de um navio que mais parecia um monte de madeira velha e remendada. Mas era o único que não era fortemente vigiado pelo Império. O único meio de transporte que Voldemort não se importava de vigiar.

Era um meio de transporte inferior demais para os bruxos de verdade, de acordo com qualquer comensal que se preze. Tal navio havia zarpado horas atrás de Îles Chausey na França para aportar em Dover na Inglaterra. Se Ginevra desse sorte, Voldemort não sentiria sua presença antes do esperado e nem mandaria seus capangas atrás dela.

Ginny estava envolta de uma capa negra e simples para lhe proteger do vento gelado e úmido do mar. O capuz estava em sua cabeça fazendo com que cobrisse parte de seu rosto, ela não queria ser reconhecida. Sem contar que estava sozinha na polpa daquele navio mergulhada em um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos.

Parecia que ela emanava uma áurea forte demais para que aqueles pobres coitados pudessem se aproximar dela. Era como se ela fosse uma grande... comensal disfarçada.

Mas ela não estava se importando com o que aqueles refugiados estavam pensando. Preferia assim... ficar sozinha e alheia aos olhares amedrontados.

Estava, também, muito ansiosa para que o navio aportasse logo. O mar fazia o navio sacolejar perigosamente, e isso a deixava extremamente enjoada. Mas antes que pudesse dar qualquer passo, ela tinha que esclarecer a si mesma, certas questões que ainda estavam pendentes em sua mente.

*Primeiro: _"Sic vis pacem para bellum."_

É latim. Mestre Shun sempre a fazia repetir isso.

"_Sic vis pacem para bellum"_.

"Se você quer paz, prepare-se para a guerra."

Segundo: Ginevra Weasley está morta. De forma figurada, mas morta. Ela morreu com seu amor, Harry.

Terceiro: Em situações extremas, onde a nova lei instaurada era totalmente absurda, certas atitudes deveriam ser tomadas. A fim de compensar tal inadequação, é preciso agir à margem da lei e ir atrás da justiça natural.

Não se trata de vingança. Vingança não é um motivo válido, é uma reação emocional.

Não, não é vingança. Isto Yan Shun, seu saudoso mestre Shaolin, lhe havia ensinado.

Ela estava acima de tal emoção. O que ela buscava é a tão almejada justiça. A antiga Ginevra Weasley está morta. O estereotipo poderia até ser de uma Weasley. Cabelos ruivos, algumas sardas e um olhar chocolate. Mas em seu interior ela tinha renascido como uma verdadeira guerreira.

Ginevra estava disposta a guiar os rebeldes a uma guerra sem precedentes contra Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas. Ela tinha feito uma promessa tanto para Harry quanto para Yan... custe o que custasse faria tudo voltar ao normal, mesmo que lhe custasse sua própria vida.

Afinal, com Harry morto, não havia mais ninguém a altura de Voldemort que pudesse lutar contra ele como um igual. Mas ela estava disposta a tentar. Afinal... Voldemort, mesmo que de uma forma doentia, fazia de tudo para conquistá-la... para que ela ficasse ao seu lado. E isso poderia servir de vantagem a seu favor.

Ela olhou para os lados discretamente e percebeu que os tripulantes estavam nos cantos, quietos e com um olhar assustado. Certamente que não seria reconhecida por aquelas pessoas. Elas estavam mais preocupadas com o que fazer assim que chegassem a Inglaterra, e não com ela. Por enquanto Ginevra estaria protegida. Com essa falsa proteção, ela apoiou as mãos e respirou fundo fechando os olhos. Estava certa do que devia fazer a algumas horas atrás... mas agora o medo começou a assombrá-la.

Ginny queria saber como iria ser recebida por seus amigos e pelos seus familiares. Por aqueles que ela fizera questão de abandonar, sem qualquer tipo de despedida. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada pelos seus entes mais queridos. Mas a fuga fora por uma boa causa... ela tinha certeza disso. Era uma difícil escolha entre ficar em casa e enlouquecer ou fugir e tentar sobreviver. E ela fizera sua escolha.

A sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida. Ginevra pegou secretamente a varinha ao pressentir que alguém se aproximava em passos lentos e suaves. Ela estava preparada para um possível ataque daquele intruso, mas ao invés disso a pessoa parou às suas costas.

Ela se virou e viu como era aquele tripulante. Havia algo familiar naquele rapaz. Ele tinha os olhos amendoados, a pele era levemente queimada pelo sol, cabelos acastanhados, alto e de porte atlético. Ginny estava preparada para atacar quando aquele rapaz falou sussurrante:

- Senhora, aportaremos em poucos minutos.

Não largou a varinha.

- Ainda bem. – suspirou nauseada. Não via a hora de pisar em terra firme.

- Senhora... – o rapaz abaixou mais ainda o tom de voz. – ainda tem mais.

Ginevra ergueu a sobrancelha para o rapaz que permanecia parado a sua frente. Estava pressentindo que esse "mais" não era uma boa notícia.

- Mais? – repetiu com sua voz estava perfeitamente modificada, fazia parte de seu disfarce, mas seus cabelos e olhos ambos anteriormente negros, já estavam voltando ao normal.

- Sim... Estamos alertando a todos os passageiros que Rodolphus Lestrange está verificando todos que chegam ao porto de Dover. Parece que está a procura de alguém, fique atenta e... – ao se aproximar de Ginny o jovem rapaz falou ainda mais baixo e enfático – tome cuidado! Não se exponha desnecessariamente... ele não é seu amigo.

A ruiva franziu o cenho, o que ele estava querendo dizer? Era a primeira vez que via aquele marinheiro! Por que ela não deveria se expôr desnecessariamente?

– O que você quer dizer... – mas antes que pudesse terminar o rapaz lhe deu as costas e saiu, indo em direção aos outros passageiros.

Ginny voltou a observar o mar. Repentinamente sentiu aquele característico embrulho no estômago. Viagens a barco lhe causavam tal efeito e ainda tinha todo o disfarce que lhe estava sugando todas as suas energias para mantê-lo. Mas estava difícil segurar e o efeito da transformação estava passando. Sua magia estava se esgotando com tamanho esforço, e não poderia ficar transfigurada por mais tempo.

Teria que se apressar, assim que saísse do navio. Não podia se arriscar, não queria estragar a surpresa. Voldemort teria um ataque do coração ao saber que ela estava de volta. Deu um sorriso enviesado, cheio de ironia.

_"Sim, cuidarei pessoalmente que aquele desgraçado morra."_

Com Harry morto, sabia que não tinha muitas possibilidades de Voldemort cair. Mas Yan, antes de morrer de forma tão cruel nas mãos de Rodolphus, lhe ensinara uma magia muito antiga. Magia que nunca sonhara que pudesse existir na sua adolescência, quando seus olhos ainda estavam vendados pela ignorância. Tal magia teria que ser suficiente para machucar profundamente o Lorde das Trevas, e se o mantivesse forte o suficiente e se persistisse nos ataques, poderia existir uma chance dele ser vencido.

Ginny voltou a observar o mar. Um comensal tão importante quanto Rodolphus fazendo a vistoria no cais só significava uma coisa, alguém tinha dado com a língua nos dentes. A sua ida tinha que acontecer na clandestinidade e não sendo noticiada para Voldemort.

Socou a borda do navio, chamando a atenção de alguns bruxos assustados. Mordeu a boca, tentando aliviar a tensão. Tentava a qualquer preço relaxar e deixar o sentimentalismo de lado para que nada desse errado. Respirou profundamente para assim encontrar a paz e a frieza. Tinha que encontrar dentro de si o controle para dominar o animal que queria aflorar.

Em meio de seus pensamentos, Ginevra sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha quando o navio atracou no porto. Eram as primeiras horas da manhã, o céu ainda estava nublado e o calor do sol parecia não existir nas terras britânicas. Olhou em volta e os passageiros, que não passavam mais do que sombras em meio à serração, já faziam fila para desembarcarem. Deu um leve sorriso.

_"Enfim estou em casa novamente."_ - Apertou a capa e puxou mais para baixo o capuz. Era agora ou nunca. Se fizesse qualquer coisa errada... Se desse um passo em falso poderia acontecer um confronto totalmente desnecessário no meio de tanta gente inocente e amedrontada. Causando mortes ou coisa pior.

Ginny andava lentamente no meio da multidão. Inconscientemente uma curiosidade não lhe deixava em paz. Como será que Rodolphus estava? Tanto tempo que não tinha noticias de ninguém.

Pode notar ao longe o comensal, alto, forte, e grisalho. Este verificava com a varinha todos que saiam do navio. Ginny continuou andando junto com os outros do navio. Estava chegando próxima ao comensal responsável pela batida. Sentiu um aperto no coração.

Balançou a cabeça, mesmo tendo cuidado bem dela enquanto esteve presa, ele ainda era um comensal. Rodolphus não era seu amigo, ele apenas seguiu as ordens de Voldemort para cuidá-la. E sem contar que comensais não mereciam compaixão. Não era assim que eles agiam? Mas dessa vez teria que ser forte e tentar passar despercebida. Voldemort, com certeza, sabia ser baixo.

Ginny rapidamente mudou a sua fisionomia mais uma vez e tirou, sorrateiramente, a sua varinha do bolso da capa. Não podia ser pega. Desviou do homem e foi em direção ao outro comensal que o ajudava a verificar a identidade de todos os passageiros. Ele era perfeito; era novo e aparentava ser totalmente idiota.

Duas enormes grades cercavam magicamente todo o porto, não tinha como sair dali sem passar pelos comensais. Eles verificavam minuciosamente as varinhas e as identidades dos passageiros. Isso só confirmava que a sua ida por navio havia sido descoberta.

Eles nunca ligaram para os bruxos que chegavam a Londres por navio. Aquilo era sinônimo de pobreza, imundice, só os bruxos da ralé viajavam daquela forma. E para dois comensais estarem ali verificando todos os passageiros só confirmava suas suspeitas.

Quando chegou a vez de Ginny, o jovem comensal pegou a identidade roubada, a varinha falsa e a olhou com desconfiança. Com um toque de sua varinha ele pode atestar a autenticidade do documento. Parecia tudo normal, até agora. Com sua voz de rato perguntou:

- Nome e o interesse para vir à capital do Império?

Ginny segurou o riso. Coitado, estava tão inseguro.

- Annie Marie Moore. Vim a trabalho.

- Qual tipo de trabalho é o seu? - continuou o jovem rapaz girando a varinha entre os dedos, verificando-a.

- Transferência de Gringotes.

O jovem comensal olhou para Rodolphus e isso chamou a atenção dele. Vendo que o jovem queria alguma coisa, berrou:

- O que foi Cleosh?

- Essa jovem veio a trabalho. – continuou o rapaz. A hora era propícia para acabar com a memória daquele imbecil – Ela disse que é transferência de Gringotes. Posso liberar?

- Transferência? Não sabia que o velho Sparks tinha pedido que transferisse alguém! – retrucou na mesma altura. – Está tudo ok com a identidade?

- Aparentemente, mas não tenho certeza.

- E a marca? – gritou Rodolphus em resposta, enquanto verificava outro passageiro do navio.

- É mesmo. – respondeu Cleosh debilmente.

- Então larga de ser imbecil e vê se ela tem a marca de cidadã!

Ginevra teve que se segurar ao máximo ao ouvir aquilo. Até Rodolphus o chamou de imbecil... e ela achando que aquela opinião era só dela. Mas se era uma marca de cidadã que eles queriam, ela, com certeza, providenciaria tal tatuagem.

- Você ouviu senhorita... - disse o comensal para Ginny - tem a marca da cidadania?

- O que você acha, bonitão? - desabotoou os dois primeiros botões do casaco e puxou para o lado, mostrando uma marca bem acima de seu enorme seio esquerdo. Pode notar que o comensal engoliu em seco. A hora era perfeita para acabar com a memória daquele inútil - estou liberada? Estou tão cansada.

Ginny apontou discretamente a sua verdadeira varinha para o jovem comensal e executou o feitiço da memória. O comensal ficou com o olhar vago e sonhador. Típico de quem recebe aquele feitiço.

Ginny guardou a varinha novamente em um bolso do casaco. Ela precisava de tempo para poder chegar em Hogsmeade. E agora não era um bom momento para revelações repentinas.

- Então? – chamou a atenção do rapaz. – posso ir?

- Pode... pode sim. - respondeu em seco e vago. O feitiço tinha dado certo. O jovem comensal devolveu-lhe a identidade e a varinha falsa.

Ginny deu um sorriso vitorioso e continuou a andar, mas aquela necessidade de ver mais de perto Rodolphus estava a corroendo. Ela olhou de relance para trás e seus olhos encararam Rodolphus por segundos. Prendeu a respiração. Abaixou o olhar e se repreendendo caminhou apressadamente para a multidão.

Mas era tarde. Rodolphus com toda sua experiência de comensal, podia sentir que tinha algo de errado com aquela mulher exuberante. Convocou outro comensal que estava de guarda a alguns metros dele para que ficasse em seu lugar e se pôs a segui-la.

§ (#.#) §

Rodolphus olhava a todos que desciam daquele navio. A informação, paga a peso de ouro, era clara que Ginevra Weasley estaria a bordo do navio que zarpara de Îles Chausey.

Ele sabia que Voldemort estava ansioso por sua ruiva e faria de tudo para tê-la como sua esposa. Se aquela garota soubesse como levar o Lorde... mas não! Ela preferia ficar fugindo de seu destino e quem sofria com isso eram todos os comensais que viviam para servi-lo.

Rodolphus voltou a observar o navio. Quase todos haviam descido e nada de Ginevra. Será que a informação era uma grande furada? Não! Ele sabia que ela estava entre aqueles inúteis. Mas ele não conseguia encontrá-la.

Foi só então que a sua atenção foi para aquela moça que o Cleosh estava vistoriando. Tão vistosa e exuberante com longos cabelos negros escapando do capuz. Ah se fosse 10 anos mais novo. Sacudiu a cabeça, estava muito bem do jeito que estava, não queria arrumar mais problemas para sua cabeça. Já bastava ter uma amante em sua vida. Não precisava de outra! E sua "esposa" Bellatrix já lhe dava trabalho demais.

Depois que a moça foi liberada, ela o olhou nos olhos. Aquele olhar... a intensidade como ela olhou. A cor dos olhos dela eram negros, mas podia notar manchas castanhas se formando em sua íris. Transfiguração é claro! A forma que ela o olhava só uma pessoa o olhou em toda sua vida. Era ela!

Ginevra tinha conseguido passar por ele. Mas não por muito tempo. Ele começou a segui-la, mas a garota esperta como era, percebeu e acelerou o passo. Ela estava mudada. Isso Rodolphus não duvidava, mas ele tinha certeza que era ela. Ginevra tinha se transfigurado. Se a filha de Lucius fora capaz disso, Ginny também poderia fazer a mesma coisa. Ele começou a correr para poder pegar a jovem.

Ele tinha certeza que com o retorno da Lady, seu Lorde se sentiria completo. O que iria beneficiar a todos que o rodeavam. Agora era só alcançá-la e verificar se era ela realmente.

Vendo que a mulher apertava mais o passo, empunhou a varinha e gritou:

- Ginevra Weasley, pare! Ninguém se mexe ou sofrerão as conseqüências.

§ (#.#) §

Ginny acelerava seus passos para poder fugir. Não era hora e nem local de confronto... havia gente demais e não sabia se tinha sangue frio o suficiente para poder enfrentar Rodolphus. Como ela poderia ser tão obtusa a ponto de encará-lo?! Mas agora era tarde. Ginny pressentiu que já era hora de correr e foi exatamente que fez.

No meio da perseguição, Ginny pôde ouvir a voz grave de Rodolphus em seu encalço. Ela tinha que chegar a qualquer custo à Hogsmeade. Esse fora o pedido de Yan e Abbas Hakim, seu mentor Qadarf.

Ambos haviam feito de tudo para poder dar a ela meios de lutar, lhe ensinaram formas de defesa e principalmente meios de fuga daquele monstro obcecado por seus poderes. E ela estava estragando tudo.

- Ginevra Weasley, pare! Ninguém se mexe ou sofrerão as conseqüências. - foi a ordem que Rodolphus berrou, mas ela não estava nem aí para a ordem dele. Se ela parasse ia direto para cama de Voldemort e isso, nunca.

Ok, _ela _sofrer as conseqüências? Como se Rodolphus tivesse coragem de atacá-la ou algo do gênero. Sua vontade era de gargalhar, se ele tocasse em um fio de cabelo seu Voldemort ficaria louco, isso ela tinha certeza.

- Pare já. Milady! – como o esperado, a ruiva correu mais ainda. - Petrificus Totalus. – O feitiço passou longe da garota, acertando em cheio um senhor que tentava se proteger do ataque. O caos se instalou no porto; todos começaram a correr para todos os lados. Rodolphus se esquivava como podia com a sua varinha, mas era óbvio que a ruiva sabia se esquivar melhor que ele.

- Merda! Ginny pare! - gritou sem sucesso.

Voltou a correr atrás dela, ela não escaparia dessa vez. Estava perto demais para perdê-la. Vislumbrou a sua frente a tão conhecida capa negra. Estava perto, muito perto. Esticou-se para alcançá-la e agarrou com força seu pulso. Agarrou-a com toda sua força e a puxou para trás.

- Milady! – respirou aliviado, puxava o ar com força. Seus pulmões doíam. - o Lorde vai...

Mas o que viu não era exatamente o que queria ver. Ao puxar o capuz revelou que quem estava lá não era Ginny, mas sim uma velha desdentada de cabelos empastados pela sujeira, completamente enrugada e cheirava fortemente à xerez barato. Rodolphus fez uma cara de repugno. Ele a sacudiu fortemente e a derrubou no chão. Aquilo não era nem de longe a sua lady.

- Sai da minha frente, velha nojenta! – sentiu uma pontada do lado esquerdo da barriga. Estava ficando velho para correr daquele jeito. – Voldemort não me paga o bastante para isso. – resmungou com as mãos nos joelhos.

Procurava com os olhos, desesperado por Ginny. Se ela fugisse, seria o seu atestado de incompetência. Juntou todo seu fôlego e voltou a correr, mais a frente avistou um beco. Seguiu por ele, e visualizou Ginny não muito distante, encostada a parede descansando. Parecia que ela também não estava no auge do seu físico.

O capuz da garota agora jogado para trás revelavam belos cachos muito vermelhos que iam até a cintura. Rodolphus percorreu o olhar pelo rosto da garota, agora mais magro e com muito menos sardas salpicadas por sua pele. Mas, estava bem mais bonita que a última vez que a viu. A menina-moça que ele conheceu deu lugar a uma mulher exuberante.

Deu um leve sorriso para ela; Ginny não precisou olhar para o lado, sentiu fortemente a presença de Rodolphus. Era como se perto de comensais a sua própria Marca negra tomasse vida e começasse a lhe atormentar lhe fazendo reviver todas as lembranças de quando esteve junto de Voldemort e seus seguidores no castelo.

Mas não poderia dar a mínima chance para o velho conhecido, tinha uma missão a cumprir, e ninguém lhe impediria de cumprir. Sem que Rodolphus pudesse se preparar a garota voltou a correr, muito mais veloz que antes. _Céus_, pensou Rodolphus, não teria fôlego suficiente para acompanhá-la. O homem tentou aparatar a frente da bruxa fujona, mas no meio do giro se lembrou que o local era protegido por feitiços extremamente fortes contra aparatação.

Não vendo outra solução, Rodolphus tentou correr atrás. Tinha que tentar capturá-la para o seu Lorde. Antes que pudesse ao menos chegar perto, a jovem Weasley correu para a cerca de arame que separava o porto de uma pequena floresta. Viu com terror a ruiva pular a cerca com muita destreza. A garota olhou para trás com um meio sorriso e rodopiou, aparatando. De alguma forma ela sabia que a marca negra lhe proporcionava poderosas vantagens, sem restrições. Ginny tinha a sua magia em suas mãos.

Não muito longe, o homem que comunicara a Ginny, no navio, que havia comensais no porto, observava desde a corrida desesperada de Ginny, até a sua aparatação. Finalmente Ginny percebeu que Rodolphus não passava de um assassino frio e calculista, pensou o homem. Vendo que a ruiva tinha conseguido fugir mais uma vez, o homem misterioso deu meia volta sumindo nas sombras do beco em que estava.

- O Lorde vai me matar quando souber que a deixei escapar. - passou a mão na testa suada com claros sinais de preocupação - por outro lado... - olhou para trás e viu Cleosh se jogar contra a parede e deslizar por ela. O rapaz demonstrava mais cansaço que o próprio Rodolphus. - Cleosh? – Rodolphus gritou para o comensal que estava a poucos metros dele. O jovem levantou num pulo e foi rapidamente ao encontro de seu superior. Ele tinha certeza que algo tinha dado de errado e que Rodolphus queria explicações sobre o ocorrido.

- Preciso saber exatamente cada palavra que a Lady das Trevas lhe dirigiu. E principalmente, qual o nome que ela te deu? – disse direto.

-Lady das Trevas? – o comensal arregalou os olhos. – Ela esteve aqui? Onde? Quando? Merlin, perdi isso!!

- Sou eu que faço as perguntas aqui, seu imbecil da pior classe. – disse Rodolphus venenoso – E sim você a perdeu, sua ameba! Perdeu, como se perde areia que já está entre as mãos, idiota. Será que pelo menos o nome daquela moça peituda você tem a gentileza de lembrar?

- Oh, sim, claro. –coçou a cabeça pensativo. – Moça peituda? – disse vago e sonhador.

- A que te mostrou um pedaço do seio esquerdo. – retrucou Rodolphus enfadonho.

- Seio esquerdo? Uma mulher me mostrou o seio esquerdo? Quando?! – Cleosh estava espantado com aquela informação – Oh Merlin, não estou bem mesmo. Seio esquerdo... Seio esquerdo... - franziu o cenho tentando pensar no tal seio esquerdo. Estava ferrado.

- Ela apagou a sua memória. – disse mais para si do que para o jovem comensal. – Claro, Ginevra recebeu todo o treinamento necessário nessas viagens. - Virando-se para o jovem disse - tenha em mente Cleosh que Milorde tirará essa informação a força e não vai sobrar muita coisa de você. Agora vamos para a fortaleza. Essa blitz perdeu o sentido. Porque você, Cleosh perdeu a milady. – frisou que ele tinha perdido Ginevra.

- Eu perdi a Lady? O Merlin, eu não me lembro. Estou tão ferrado, merda. - Cleosh tremia na base só de imaginar o que estaria por vir. Voldemort estava tão estressado ultimamente, e agora essa história dele ter deixado a lady passar despercebido. Fungou. Já era um homem morto. Uma luz apareceu no fim do túnel. – Espere um instante, senhor. A Lady não era aquela mulher que o senhor estava correndo atrás?

Rodolphus apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas então, não era o Senhor que a estava perseguindo? Então no fim das contas você a perdeu! – concluiu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Rodolphus deu um sorriso maldoso e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Nós sabemos disso, mas o Lorde não. – agarrou o braço do subordinado e aparataram.

§ (#.#) §

Ginny desaparatou perto de Hogsmeade. Despencou como uma fruta madura no chão. Aquela aparatação fora apenas um teste para ver se poderia ou não usar a sua magia. Ela fora pega de surpresa com aquela boa noticia.

Agora estava estatelada no chão, como uma fruta podre. Mas era melhor estar caída no chão e viva, do que caída em uma cama macia ao lado de Voldemort.

Depois dessa boa noticia foi que percebeu o risco que correu. Foi por muito pouco... ela não deveria ter corrido tamanho risco. Mas agora era tarde. Tinha feito a burrada e naquele momento Voldemort já tinha sido informado sobre o seu retorno. Mas o que acalentava Ginny, era que tinha fugido das garras dele mais uma vez.

Começou a gargalhar sozinha. Sua felicidade era pura adrenalina, seu coração palpitava descompassado. Nossa, não conseguia explicar o misto de felicidade e ansiedade por estar de volta a sua terra natal. Agora teria que procurar por Neville, mantivera contato com o amigo durante os cinco anos que ficou fora. Sabia que ele estava morando em Hogsmeade com Luna.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e teve uma bela vista da cidade. Esta estava fortemente vigiada pelos abutres de Voldemort. Mas dessa vez não estava tão preocupada. A sua preocupação estava naquela bruma que rodeava a cidade. Não se lembrava que tipo de magia era aquela. Não tinha outra escolha, senão investigá-la.

Fechou os olhos, e por um segundo sentiu-se tragada por suas lembranças. Foi direto para o último dia que esteve entre os Qadarf, onde o patriarca dos Qadarf lhe entregou uma carta. Foi o último dia de plena paz que teve nesses últimos dois meses.

"Ela estava vestida com roupas de uma verdadeira guerreira Qadarf e Abbas Hakim a chamou em sua tenda. Ela entrou o mais respeitosamente possível, até por que o patriarca tinha a triste mania de criticá-la e os dois viviam brigando. Ele estava sentado no fundo da barraca e a observava calado. A ruiva sustentou o silêncio por segundos, mas não suportava ficar calada.

_- O senhor mandou me chamar?_

_- Sim, Ginevra_

_- O que eu fiz dessa vez? – questionou na defensiva._

_- Por enquanto, nada. – sua voz era tão serena. Ginny se perguntava como ele podia oscilar tanto de humor._

_- Não?_

_- Não. Você será enviada para casa. Tudo que eu pude te ensinar, eu te ensinei. Mas saiba que nem tudo que eu sei você sabe._

_- Nem sei o que dizer. – estava realmente surpresa. Não pensou que estivesse pronta para partir. Não tão cedo. Era mais cômodo viver entre os guerreiros Qadarf do que voltar para casa e encarar tudo o que deixou para trás. - Estou feliz em saber que verei meus parentes, mas..._

_- Está apreensiva... - completou mais uma vez a frase da ruiva. Esse era um péssimo hábito que ele tinha, o qual a garota detestava. - Eu sei que está dividida entre a obrigação que tomou para si e o amor que sente por aqueles que a espera._

_- É._

_- Saiba que terá gente minha para lhe ajudar em tempos difíceis_

_-Já fui informada._

_- Ótimo, agora vamos ao verdadeiro motivo dessa reunião. Essa carta é para você minha jovem. – disse tirando da capa uma carta branco-perolado._

_- Carta? Do que se trata? - disse meio desconfiada do teor da carta_

_- Não sei, não está endereçada a mim. E como bem sabe, não costumo meter o nariz em correspondências alheias. – o velho alfinetou. - Mas o que eu sei é que vem de mais um povo que quer ver Voldemort morto. A única instrução que pediram para te dar é para abrir somente quando chegar a Hogsmeade..."_

E agora ela estava lá.

Levantou do chão, bateu nas vestes retirando a poeira e se agachou recolhendo sua bolsa que estava jogada a alguns centímetros de distância. Vasculhou-a procurando a tal carta; estava bem guardada em um fundo falso de sua bolsa. O branco perolado da carta emanava um brilho pálido e frio em suas mãos.

"Ok cartinha, aqui está você", pensou Ginny olhando para tal carta. Olhou para os lados com a carta nas mãos, ali não seria seguro para ficar e ler. Deu as costas à bruma e entrou na pequena floresta que restara ao lado da cidade.

Sentiu-se segura ao meio das arvores, e ao abri-la um fino pó perolado e gélido saiu de dentro dela. O pó rodeou seu corpo e desapareceu. O papel parecia uma seda de tão delicada e a escrita era fina e floreada, de um azul pálido. Nela havia duas frases.

"É preciso limpar o coração da bruma das trevas"

Ginny leu aquela frase. Deu vontade de bater em quem escreveu aquilo. Até parece que seria fácil se limpar das trevas que Voldemort havia lhe enfiado. Respirando fundo voltou a ler a carta e na outra dizia

"Use a opala dada de bom coração"

Finalmente algo compreensível para ela. A tal opala só poderia ser aquela presenteada por Harry e que sofreu junto com ela todo tipo de humilhação. Ginny largou a carta no chão e automaticamente pegou a opala que ainda estava em seu pescoço. Prensou-a entre suas mãos. Um frio invadiu seu corpo e sua alma tão vertiginosamente que ela achou que seria congelada. Mas da mesma forma que tinha esfriado, esquentara rapidamente.

Soltou um leve sorriso; aquele calor lhe transmitia esperança. Desde a morte de Harry nunca se sentira assim, tão calma. Aquele presente era um presente de Deus, isso sim. A única coisa que a deixava assim, com uma sensação de paz de espírito.

Quando voltou a olhar a cidade, a bruma havia desaparecido e uma parede transparente havia dado lugar. Piscou várias vezes sem entender, se agachou para pegar a carta, mas não a encontrou, esta havia se transformado em água e de água, virou vapor. Ginevra entendeu que a carta já tinha cumprido o seu dever. Agora era só esperar anoitecer, não queria ser vista por ninguém antes de falar com Neville e se interar sobre todos os acontecimentos; e então poderia entrar para o único lugar que poderia chamar de lar.

Ginny tamborilava os dedos impacientemente em uma árvore, esperando o anoitecer. As horas não passavam, estava tão ansiosa para rever os amigos e tão temerosa ao mesmo tempo. E se tivesse sorte, Rony e Hermione também estariam por lá. Sentia tanta falta deles.

Tudo culpa de Voldemort. Sempre estragando sua vida. Mas mesmo sentindo raiva de Voldemort, havia uma parte ínfima que ansiava por seus toques. Mesmo com cinco anos tentando se fechar contra ele, Voldemort era uma pessoa importante em sua vida... ele e...

_Draco._

Trincou os dentes. Como ousava pensar nele... Neles! Os dois eram desprezíveis! Um maluco para dominar o mundo e outro maluco o bastante para seguir outro maluco. Arfou, ainda podia sentir os toques selvagens de Voldemort e o beijo de Draco não saía de sua cabeça. Perguntava-se como será que eles estavam agora.

Ginny parou para pensar direito. Se xingou por ter pensado naqueles dois. Ela estava furiosa por pensar assim. Deveria esquecê-los... deveria olhá-los só como inimigos. Mas não... ela pensava neles com desejo... com carinho. Querendo ou não, foi Tom o seu melhor amigo aos seus 11 anos... foi Tom o seu ombro para ouvir as suas frustrações... o seu amor... e Draco? Foi ele que a salvou de um final terrível, levando-a sã e salva até o castelo.

Onde estava com a cabeça, pensar em dois ao mesmo tempo. Estaria louca por gostar de dois homens ao mesmo tempo? Não! Isso já estava passando de todos os limites de sua sanidade. Gostar de um monstro e um monstrinho? Oh não. O melhor a fazer era apagar aqueles dois de vez de sua cabeça. Sim, estava ali por outros motivos. Afinal, devia isso a Harry. Ele sim... era o seu verdadeiro e ÚNICO amor. E ponto final.

Ginevra mirou o estranho relógio presenteado por Shun, ainda era cedo; dava tempo para um cochilo. Ela precisava de um descanso. Foi se embrenhando na mata e viu o que estava procurando. Uma gruta muito bem protegida e imaculada aos olhos de seus inimigos.

Ela entrou e verificou o perímetro com destreza antes de arrumar um colchonete de viajem que ganhou do povo do deserto e guarneceu ainda mais as proteções naquela gruta. Depois de verificar pela terceira vez todas as proteções que ela instalara, se permitiu deitar e tentar descansar. Ainda se sentia nauseada e fraca pela viagem, as transfigurações e a aparatação que praticou.

§ (#.#) §

Rodolphus, junto com Cleosh, aparatam na fortaleza. O jovem rapaz tremia nas bases. Ninguém acreditaria que a culpa da fuga da Lady era de Rodolphus, até porque a palavra de um reles soldadinho nunca valeria a mesma coisa que de um conselheiro do Lord. E sem contar que ele tinha a plena consciência que devia ser mais atento. Ela passou por sua revista e mesmo assim a deixou escapar. Rodolphus andava decidido nos corredores.

Chegando ao salão de reuniões, Rodolphus percebeu que o Lorde estava em reunião com os irmãos Malfoy, mas não se fez de rogado, afinal, a porta estava aberta, sinal de que não era nada tão importante para não serem interrompidos.

Se ele achava que o Lorde poderia estar nervoso, vendo Kalena no salão, ele tinha certeza. Aquela garota tinha o dom de enfurecer o Lorde ao extremo. Ao ver Rodolphus entrar no salão, Voldemort silenciou Kalena imediatamente. A sua ansiedade era maior que ele. Se segurando, ele virou friamente para Rodolphus e disse:

- Onde está Ginevra?

Ao ouvir aquelas três palavras, Draco ficou todo alvoroçado. Será que Ginny já estava nos aposentos do Lorde se aprontando para ter a primeira noite como Lady? Ou será que ela conseguiu fugir novamente?

Ele tentava, desesperadamente, disfarçar sua curiosidade. Mas Kalena, esperta como sempre, notou o estado do irmão; soltou um discreto sorriso. Os dois jovens esperavam pela resposta de Rodolphus.

- Tenho boas e más noticias, senhor. - começou Rodolphus.

- É bom começar pelas boas, Rodolphus. O Lorde está com o humor do cão. - disse Kalena, já se intrometendo. Estava se divertindo demais com a falsa calma de Voldemort.

- Quando eu quiser alguém para falar por mim pedirei a Bella. – disse Voldemort curto e grosso. Não estava com paciência para as alfinetadas daquela fedelha.

- Como quiser Milorde. - mas havia um tom de deboche na fala de Kalena.

- Como Kalena falou, me conte a boa notícia - disse Voldemort observando atentamente Rodolphus.

- Ela está de volta. Nós a vimos há pouco. - Rodolphus lançou um olhar pesaroso para o rapaz a seu lado. Coitado, estava perdido. Mas antes o Cleosh do que ele na mira da varinha do Lorde.

- E onde a minha noiva está? - Voldemort levantou-se rapidamente.

- Ela... - respirou fundo, se preparando para a explosão que logo viria. - não sabemos, ela enganou Cleosh com uma identidade falsa e fugiu.

- Cleosh? Quem é Cleosh? – perguntou venenoso.

- Sou... Sou eu Milorde – balbuciou o jovem.

- Então você é o Cleosh?! – disse Voldemort com certo "ar" assassino.

- Sim... mas... mas... não fui eu que a...

- O que ela falou para você? – Voldemort sabia que estava com a sua raiva em níveis críticos e alguém sofreria retaliações por isso.

- Eu...eu... Milorde, me perdoe. - se ajoelhou perante Voldemort. - não... não me lembro senhor. Não me lembro de nada.

- Vejo que além do veneno que ela ganhou de mim, a minha noiva aprendeu a usá-lo. –Voldemort foi em direção do Cleosh, já prostrado.

- Sim Milorde... eu peço a sua misericórdia. Eu não me lembro de nada, mas os... os meus próximos serviços serão melhores feitos...

- Você não se lembra, - o bruxo o cortou e continuou. - mas vai se lembrar... - estava perto do jovem já com a sua varinha e então disse calmamente - crucius.

O jovem se contorceu e berrou implorando perdão. Kalena fechou os olhos fortemente e tapou os ouvidos. Não suportava presenciar torturas, resolveu sair antes que vomitasse. Draco olhava para aquela cena como se tivesse hipnotizado. Ela olhou para Draco com intuito de tirá-lo de lá, mas parecia que seu irmão estava pregado no lugar.

Vendo que estava sozinha, Kalena começou a sair discretamente, como se fosse uma felina. Voldemort continuava a torturar aquele pobre coitado, impassível a tentativa de fuga de Kalena. Voldemort parou a maldição, e olhou fixamente nos olhos do jovem.

- Olhe para mim Cleosh. Como ousa perder a minha futura esposa... – o jovem comensal, respirava com dificuldade. Seu nariz sangrava muito, como se tivesse levado vários socos no nariz. – OLHE PRA MIM, SEU VERME IMUNDO!

Cleosh limpou o sangue com a manga de suas veste e levantou o olhar para Voldemort, seu medo era visível. Sabia da fama dele de torturar as suas vítimas com o seu imenso dom para Legilimência.

Ainda com a varinha apontada para o rapaz, Voldemort fixou o olhar no bruxo e em questão de segundos, o jovem começou a berrar desesperado. Seus gritos foram ainda piores do que a de uma cruciatus. Cleosh parecia enlouquecer a cada segundo que Voldemort penetrava mais fundo em sua mente. Esta era a especialidade do bruxo das trevas. Enlouquecer suas vítimas usando o grande poder de sua mente doentia.

Voldemort parecia ainda estar em transe quando falou:

- Anne Marie Moore. Foi com esse nome que ela voltou. Voltou para meus braços. – ficou em silencio por um minuto. – claro que ela não estará infiltrada em Gringotes. Fora apenas uma armadilha, engenhosa, mas apenas uma mentirazinha.

Draco estava se corroendo em curiosidade, será que Cleosh sabia para onde ela fora? Algo dentro de si dizia que Ginny estava em Hogsmeade, afinal, os Weasley estavam por lá. Queria ir para lá, mas tinha medo de dar bandeira, e a revelação do paradeiro da ruiva não faria à Voldemort tão cedo. Não antes de conferir com seus próprios olhos como ela estava. Voldemort olhou ao seu redor no exato momento em que Kalena deslizava para fora do salão.

- Eu não mandei você sair, Kalena

- Como seu eu fosse ouvir todas as suas ordens. – respondeu Kalena a altura.

- Eu não estou com humor para as suas brincadeiras.

- Ótimo! Porque eu também não estou com humor de ficar ouvindo berros de tortura.

- Kalena... – disse Draco sussurrante.

- Tá bom! – disse Kalena voltando para o mesmo lugar. Colocou-se ao lado do irmão, cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

Voldemort ficou na frente dos dois irmãos; andando de um lado para o outro, tentando se acalmar. Mas na prática era mais difícil. Estava tão perto e tão longe de seu objetivo... de Ginevra e todo o seu poder imaculado.

- Draco... - sibilou Voldemort. - Encontre-a. Custe o que custar.

- E se ela já estiver entrado em Hogsmeade? – disse Draco impassível para Voldemort.

- Hogsmeade... HOGSMEADE! - gritou furioso e totalmente descontrolado. - Quero aquele maldito vilarejo destruído! Eu quero aquela cidade em ruínas! – voltou sua atenção à morena. - Kalena, o que mais descobriu sobre a bruma? – olhava-a de uma forma quase animalesca. Ele não se importava mais se Rodolphus escutasse a conversa, já que este era seu conselheiro e Cleosh, este estava por um fio mesmo.

- Será que eu conto? - disse Kalena desafiadora olhando para o Draco e depois para Voldemort - o que o Milorde quer primeiro? O que eu descobrir, ou o que eu sei e não contei? Ou o Milorde acha que aquilo que falei há três anos era tudo que eu sabia. – a morena sentou na beirada da mesa, sabia o quanto esse ato irava Voldemort. Sorriu de canto para Draco, o acalmando.

A paciência de Voldemort já estava por um fio. Ele avançou ferozmente para cima de Kalena, pronto para ensiná-la a respeitá-lo de forma mais dolorosa para ela. Mas antes que pudesse agarrar o pescoço da morena, Draco se pôs na frente da irmã, a protegendo. Os olhos azuis de Voldemort, agora estavam vermelhos de ódio.

- Você tem razão, Draco. Tem razão. Precisamos dela. – murmurou para si passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Kalena sentia seu coração bater na garganta. Nunca vira Voldemort perder a paciência com ela antes. Sabia que tinha que maneirar. Afinal, ele já sabia de muita coisa e a sua serventia estava cada vez menor. Draco ainda mantinha a mão discretamente em sua varinha. Não deixaria que Voldemort ousasse pensar em fazer algo contra sua irmã.

- E quanto a você, Kalena... não brinque comigo. Eu já falei que não estou de bom humor. – Voldemort coçava a testa. Estava realmente empolgado com a presença de Ginny e a jovem comensal o estava tirando do sério com suas respostas evasivas e irônicas. – Quer descobrir como eu fiz para o Cleosh soltar a língua? Posso usar em você também, se assim desejar.

Draco tentou disfarçar a preocupação estampada em sua testa. Mesmo forte como era a sua irmã, ela não agüentaria toda a loucura que Voldemort poderia lhe impor ao usar Legilimens nela.

- O senhor vai descobrir que eu sou muito, mas muito mais talentosa na magia que esse pobre diabo. – disse Kalena olhando para o comensal caído no chão.

A língua de Kalena coçava para soltar aquela indireta. O medo já tinha evaporado de sua mente, saiu de trás do irmão, ficando frente a frente com Voldemort. Naquele momento o comensal torturado babava como se a sua alma não morasse mais lá. Voldemort ignorando completamente Kalena se virou para Draco.

- Draco. Faça uma busca pelas redondezas de Hogsmeade. RAPIDO! – Voldemort estava nervoso demais... ansioso demais. Na verdade Voldemort estava completamente descontrolado

- Deveria se acalmar - continuou Kalena imperativa.

Ela percebeu que Voldemort estava totalmente descontrolado e ela já o havia alertado sobre as suas emoções. Draco apenas concordava com o que diziam. Estava louco para sair correndo dali.

- Ou o que Kalena? – disse Voldemort nervoso. Aquela menina estava passando do limite.

- Ou pode refletir nela. – retrucou Kalena sabiamente. – eu já lhe avisei sobre isso em outras ocasiões! O senhor acha que ela vai saber administrar uma onda de fúria que ela não sabe da onde vem?

- Kalena, por favor... – disse Rodolphus com medo que ela fosse machucada.

Aquela garota sabia tirar todos do sério, e estranhava como Voldemort, um bruxo tão explosivo conseguia se segurar e não torturá-la ali mesmo. Aliás, sabia sim, sabia que a morena era uma peça importante para a glória do Império das Trevas. E ela, como uma mulher esperta, também sabia de se valor. Mas a jovem _senhora Gambler_ não estava se importando. A única coisa que queria era proteger o amor de seu irmão. Custe o que custasse.

- Até onde eu sei, ela é delicada, Milorde... O senhor acha que em cinco anos a jovem milady conseguirá barrar completamente as suas investidas? Está cansado de saber que isso nunca acontecerá! Nem se ela fosse super dotada. Pense nela... ela pode enlouquecer e não servir para os seus propósitos

- Tem razão Kalena. Eu preciso me acalmar. – Voldemort levou em consideração as sábias palavras de Kalena. - Apesar de sua extrema insolência, não me arrependo de tê-la ao meu lado... Você é o meu melhor achado – Draco e Rodolphus arregalaram os olhos. – É a mais pura verdade o que disse, ela não consegue me deter. O que será que ela está fazendo? - se perguntou sentando em seu trono. Um sorriso maligno se fez presente. Do nada ele começou a se concentrar e tentou invadir a mente de Ginny.

- Kalena...? De que lado você está? – sussurrou Draco indignado. O loiro agarrou o braço da irmã, puxando-a de cima da mesa, estava parecendo uma menina sem modos.

- É para o bem dela. – respondeu, no mesmo tom que o irmão, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

Voldemort franziu a testa ao olhar para os três. Voltou sua atenção à Rodolphus.

- Suma com esse corpo da minha frente. – Rodolphus sacou sua varinha, mas parou com um aceno de Voldemort. Ele apontou mais uma vez sua varinha para o comensal jogado ao chão. – Avada Kedavra. Agora sim, pode sumir com o que sobrou.

Rodolphus nada disse, apenas lançou um olhar rápido para os irmãos e desapareceu com o corpo. Draco permaneceu impassível como sempre, mas Kalena estava ligeiramente inquieta. Já tinha visto Voldemort matar antes em sua presença, mas ainda assim não conseguia se acostumar. Não era tão fria como os outros.

- Ótimo! O que ainda está fazendo aqui, Draco? Kalena, saia também, preciso ter um momento a sós com os pensamentos de minha noiva.

Draco agarrou o antebraço da irmã e a puxou para fora da sala. A morena ainda estava estática e Draco entendeu perfeitamente, afinal o sangue ruim do ex-marido dela fora morto com a mesma maldição.

Ao virarem no corredor encontraram com Rodolphus os esperando. Ele não entendeu o real motivo de que Kalena falou. Mas uma coisa era certa, não era para defender os interesses do Lorde. Maldito dia que Kalena o fez falar dos segredos de Draco. Rodolphus se virou para Kalena e disse.

- Você tem noção do que disse ao Lorde? – Kalena piscou várias vezes saindo do transe.

- Claro que sim Rodolphus - respondeu Kalena seca. – A propósito, preciso conversar com você!

- O que faço? - Draco estava perdido. Não sabia o que fazer. Só a menção da presença dela já o deixava atordoado.

- Cumpra as ordens do Lorde. Ou você quer passar por mais alguns _crucius_?- disse calmamente Rodolphus.

- Claro que não!

- Então vai cumpri-la.

- Vai embora, Draco. - falou Kalena séria – a nossa conversa é em particular

- Ok, ok... mas e se a encontrar, o que faço? – agarrou o braço da irmã descontrolado. Kalena sorriu divertida. - Oh Merlim. Ok. ok . Respira. – o loiro repetia para si mesmo.

- Faça o que for certo para você – respondeu Kalena. – agora some! – exclamou enérgica, empurrando o irmão.

Rodolphus a olhou espantado, essa garota sempre o surpreendia. A alguns segundos estava toda abalada e agora estava tomando as rédeas da situação. Uma verdadeira Malfoy. Rodolphus sorria abertamente. Draco estava parecendo um adolescente. Mas logo lhe veio a mente Voldemort. Murmurou calmamente para o sobrinho.

- Draco. Não se esqueça que ela já tem dono. Apenas a encontre e traga-a para o Lorde.

- E se eu não quiser? – perguntou Draco frio

- Os anos junto à sua irmã te deixaram rebelde também? – questionou rispidamente – vá e obedeça às ordens do Lorde!

Draco saiu bufando e sem saber o que faria... se cumpria ou não as ordens.... Vendo que Draco estava longe o bastante, Rodolphus se virou para Kalena. Parecia que era importante, já que ela tocou o seu irmão de lá.

- Não devia dar esse tipo de conselhos a ele, Kalena. Voldemort não desistirá dos poderes de Ginevra, e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Rodolphus... – respirou fundo. – ele a ama. O que eu ou você ou até Voldemort podem fazer contra esse fato?!

- Psiu... – Rodolphus a cortou antes que ela falasse mais barbaridades. – então, era esse o assunto tão importante?

- Você acha justo o que Voldemort anda fazendo com Ginny e Draco? – disse Kalena séria – Eles se amam.

- Kalena... - Rodolphus agarrou o braço da moça e a carregou para um canto. - Não é seguro falarmos aqui, sim. As paredes tem ouvido.

- Eu quero que elas ouçam! – Kalena estava alterada e estava pouco se importante

- Você não tem juízo garota. Venha. Três anos conosco e você ainda não aprendeu nada? Não sabe ser discreta e não sabe que lutar contra o Lorde é inútil!

- Eu estou de saco cheio com a hipocrisia de vocês! Ele sabe que os dois se amam e manda Draco por diversão! Ele é um maldito sádico! Brinca com os sentimentos do Draco, e quase enlouquece essa menina

- Não fala assim do Lorde, Kalena! Ele é até condescendente com você! Você fala o que quiser e ele nunca tocou em um fio de cabelo seu. Muitos comensais dariam os dois braços para serem tratados como você! Seja agradecida.

- Ele sabe onde fica o meu calcanhar de Aquiles. E não se preocupe Rodolphus, ele sabe usar! E usa todas as vezes que eu me nego a ajudá-lo. – disse Kalena com raiva e com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

- Me desculpe. – Rodolphus se arrependeu. Sabia que Kalena era uma mulher forte e decidida, mas não tinha como não ceder às chantagens de Voldemort. – Agora, o que ele sente pela pobre Ginny é obsessivo, mas te garanto uma coisa... se ele tiver a total certeza dos sentimentos de Draco, ele não hesitará. Por tanto, peço... - abaixou a voz, mais ainda. - controle seu irmão. Draco é impulsivo demais e poderá criar problemas maiores ainda pra Ginny.

- O problema Rodolphus é que eu sou mais impulsiva do que ele. Caso o Draco me pedir ajuda para ficar com ela, eu não vou hesitar em ajudar.

- Não seja estúpida garota. Ele mataria todos vocês, até mesmo sua grande paixão, Ginevra Weasley não escaparia de sua fúria. Faça um favor, sim. Pense na Ginny. Paixão dá e passa. Agora se eles estiverem mortos...

- Estarão mortos pelo amor que um sente pelo outro. Pois se ele tentar significa que ela o ama tanto quanto ele pode amá-la. – falou Kalena interrompendo Rodolphus – e tem mais... você também deveria se entregar para aquela bailarina no qual você diz que tanto ama. Você brinca com ela como se brinca com um brinquedo.

Kalena saiu deixando Rodolphus pasmo. O que será que ela sabia sobre seu relacionamento extraconjugal?

§ (#.#) §

Draco estava em seu alojamento pegando alguns objetos necessários. Ele estava com a cabeça a mil. De um lado estava a sua obrigação de trazer a noiva de seu Lorde. Era a sua obrigação de comensal. Do outro estava os seus sentimentos... todo o seu amor pela mesma pessoa que devia entregar a Voldemort. Mas ele era um comensal. Um comensal! Quantas vezes, quando era pequeno, sonhara em servi-lo?! Agora estava fazendo isso e não sabia se era o que queria fazer.

Duvidas e mais dúvidas lhe rondavam como um fantasma. Tudo por causa de uma bela ruiva e seus beijos avassaladores.

Depois de pegar tudo que precisaria, Draco passou em frente de um espelho. Ele parou para poder se ver melhor. Era estranho se olhar no espelho quando estava confuso. Ninguém era capaz de ajudá-lo. Nem mesmo a sua irmã. "Faça o que for certo para você". Isso era conselho descente?

Uma coisa era certa. Ele tinha que ir para Hogsmeade.

Draco saiu de frente do espelho, não deixando de se arrumar, queria estar com uma boa aparência para encontrá-la mais uma vez. Com passos firmes foi em direção ao ponto de aparatação. Antes que fosse chamado para mais alguma coisa que o desviasse de seu objetivo, ele aparatou.

§ (#.#) §

Voldemort sentou confortavelmente em seu trono. Ele não sairia daquele trono até encontrá-la e enrolaria o suficiente para que Draco a encontrasse e a trouxesse para ele.

Precisava desesperadamente da garota, tanto para satisfazer seus desejos mais profundos e carnais, como também para tomar posse daqueles poderes incríveis que ela tinha. Desde a primeira vez que estabeleceu contato com a garotinha de apenas 11 anos, pode sentir um grande poder emanar de sua alma. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde faria uso daquela magia. Com Ginny ao seu lado, seria o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo.

Fechou os olhos buscando toda a concentração necessária. Já que ela havia aprendido alguns truques com os monges, ele teria que usar cada grama de sua sabedoria na arte da Legilimência e astúcia para invadir a mente de sua noiva.

Mas de alguma forma, Voldemort podia sentir que Ginny estava mais vulnerável no momento. Talvez porque ela estivesse cansada devido à longa viagem de navio. Ou talvez porque ela estivesse com a tensão a flor da pele devido a sua fuga. Mais uma fuga desesperada, porém aquela seria a ultima. Sussurrando baixinho ele a chamava.

- Ginevra... – Voldemort estava excitado com a possibilidade de tê-la em seus braços – me deixe entrar.

§ (#.#) §

A muitos quilômetros de distância, Ginny ainda se aprontava para descansar. Aquela viagem juntamente com a fuga deixou-a meio esgotada. Mesmo se estivesse com todas as suas forças, ela tinha que esperar escurecer. Não era louca de enfrentar tanta gente, apesar de ter a plena consciência de dar conta do recado.

De repente Ginevra sentiu o seu corpo pesado, sem contar que estava se sentindo tão cansada. Mas esse cansaço parecia ser um cansaço irreal. Se arrastando, Ginny fez o último feitiço de proteção na gruta. Achando que estavam de bom tamanho todos aqueles feitiços, se largou no colchonete.

§ (#.#) §

Draco desaparatou nas redondezas de Hogsmeade. Na ultima vez, ele teve que sair correndo de lá, pois a sua irmã estava entre a vida e a morte. Mas agora tudo era diferente. Ele estava lá para capturar Ginny. Mas será que ele queria fazer isso? Nem ele sabia disso.

Ele avistou seu amigo Blaise. Ele parecia ainda mais rancoroso. Depois da fuga de Luna, ele parecia um tanto transtornado. Blaise parecia estar ainda mais obstinado pela loira. A paixão dele chegava a ser doentia. Nem Draco entendia como Luna conseguiu fugir "sozinha" daquele laboratório de reprogramação, onde as bruxas rebeldes de sangue puro eram levadas para serem literalmente reprogramadas para aceitarem a nova era, a Era do Lorde das Trevas.

Mas ele sabia que a fuga de Luna teve a intervenção de sua irmã. Sabia perfeitamente bem disso. A sorte de Kalena era que ninguém conseguiu responsabilizá-la, já que ela vivia debaixo na vista de várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo e mesmo que alguém tentasse, não correriam o risco de entregar a grande "aquisição" de Voldemort. E não seria ele o dedo duro que a entregaria. Draco respirou profundamente. Ele tinha que manter o foco. E o foco era encontrar Ginevra. Blaise se aproximou de Draco e repentinamente perguntou:

- O que foi dessa vez? O Lorde quer que nós invadamos Hogsmeade? – um sorriso luminoso se fez em seu belo rosto negro. - Finalmente eu terei a minha Luna!

- Não delira, não é nada disso. – o loiro cortou sem piedade os delírios do amigo.

- Não? – repetiu desolado.

- A lady voltou e o Lorde mandou vir buscá-la.

- Bem... pelo menos se a lady voltar para os braços do Lorde, eu poderei contar com a ajuda dela para ter a minha Luna de volta.

- É... – disse Draco distante – você viu alguma movimentação nas redondezas?

- Eu não, mas um dos meus homens disse ter visto uma movimentação numa floresta não muito longe daqui. Não temos certeza de nada. Mandei um dos meus homens dar uma olhada, mas nada de anormal. Talvez seja algum fugitivo tentando abrigo em Hogsmeade.

- Lá tem algum lugar onde ela poderia se esconder?

- Vários lugares, principalmente grutas muito bem protegidas.

- Ótimo. – Draco deu um soco no ombro do comensal, em forma de agradecimento. - É bem capaz que ela esteja lá.

- Posso organizar um grupo de busca rapidamente... – disse massageando o ombro.

- Não será necessário.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou só por perguntar. O comensal podia muito bem imaginar qual eram as intenções do loiro.

- Tenho! Se a garota estiver por aqui, eu mesmo cuidarei dela. Ordens diretas do Lorde. – acrescentou rapidamente ao ver o rosto intrigado e confuso de Blaise.

- Claro que cuidará. – deu um sorriso safado. Mas Draco fingiu que não entendeu o recado. - Dê as boas vindas a lady por mim.

- Ok. Me escute bem, é extremamente necessário que seus homens fiquem longe. Não quero um confronto direto. – disse Draco indo em direção a floresta. Até lá ele tinha que decidir o que fazer.

§ (#.#) §

Ginny sentiu aquela sensação estranha novamente. Era uma sensação que não sentia há anos. Mas estava tão cansada que não deu importância, muito menos se lembrou de travar sua mente contra as investidas de Voldemort. Em poucos segundos estava ferrada no sono.

Voldemort em seu trono continuou a chamá-la. Estava começando a se irritar; Ginny não respondia. Respirando fundo falou com a sua voz mais mansa possível.

- Ginevra abra a sua mente para mim... eu preciso resgatá-la... eu sinto a sua falta...

Ginny se mexeu e a varinha rolou por seus dedos chegando ao chão. _"Ginevra..."_ novamente Voldemort a chamou. Ela franziu a testa involuntariamente. Voldemort sorriu e apertou com força os braços da cadeira. Desta vez seria bem mais fácil que antes. Agora Ginny estaria totalmente desarmada.

Ginny respirava descompassadamente... Era como se pressentisse algo. Já nem mais sabia onde estava ou o que fazia ali. Ela não era mais dona de si. Mais uma vez estava a mercê de Voldemort. Em seu sono conturbado chamava-o baixinho.

Voldemort se alegrou, pode escutar muito longe ela chamando seu nome. E não deixaria que ela esperasse, forçou sua mente a se separar de seu corpo. Precisava ir o mais rápido possível ao encontro dela, a sua fonte de poder ilimitado o esperava. Apertou os olhos, estava em um lugar claro, muito claro. Podia sentir os raios de sol lhe esquentando. A frente viu Ginny sentada ao chão. Ele foi andando vagarosamente até sua Ginevra.

A ruiva observava o lugar onde fora parar. Uma coisa era certa, não estava na mente dela e muito menos na mente de Voldemort. O lugar parecia com o deserto do Saara. Engoliu seco olhando ao seu redor. Ela se sentou no chão e sem poder se controlar começou a gritar. Não queria estar ali; mas tampouco conseguia acordar. Era como se estivesse presa lá esperando por alguém.

- Ginevra... - Voldemort disse excitado. Ela estava com a cabeça deitada nos joelhos, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos e gritando palavras desconexas. - Abra os olhos. Não lhe farei mal...

- Me deixa em paz! – berrou Ginny desesperada.

- Oh não, minha querida. - Voldemort deslizou como uma cobra para perto dela. Se ajoelhou à frente dela; segurou com força seus pulsos, forçando-a a abaixar as mãos. - Quero ver seu rosto lindo, agora!

- Vai embora daqui... a última coisa que você verá é o meu rosto

- Não me obrigue a forçá-la. – ele apertou mais forte os braços dela. Não suportava ser contrariado. - olhe para mim, agora.

- NÃO! ME LARGA SEU MOSTRO

Voldemort perdeu a sua paciência. Queria ver de qualquer jeito o rosto de sua esposa. Com uma das mãos segurou as mãos da ruiva, impedindo qualquer tipo de reação futura que ele não desejasse. Com a outra segurou firmemente o queixo dela fazendo força para que ela levantasse o rosto e o encarasse. O bruxo ficou encantado com sua visão.

- Não foi tão difícil assim?! Você ficou linda... digna de ser a minha esposa

- Eu tenho nojo de você! - trincou os dentes. Ele estava tão belo ou até mais do que a última vez que o vira. Mas tinha que ser mais forte e resistir aos encantos viperinos dele. – Eu te desprezo

- Em breve você não irá me desprezar mais... – disse Voldemort não se importando com o que Ginny tinha dito. Muito em breve a teria dócil em cima de sua cama. – acho que você ainda deve se lembra de um sonho que teve?

- Não sei do que esta falando – disse Ginny dissimulada. Mas era claro que sabia. Aquele maldito sonho a deixava com calor.

- Claro que lembra... Você na minha cama, desejando por mais. E mais, acho que você pensa nisso tanto quanto eu. - falou Voldemort com voracidade

Ginny teve vontade de rir. - Até parece. – ela tentou puxar as mãos que Voldemort segurava firmemente, mas foi em vão. - Eu nunca... nunca, ouviu bem, nunca me deitaria com você.

- Será? Pelo que eu sei... pelo que eu vi não é bem assim.

- Isso é mentira!

- Não! Quando você fica relapsa e não levanta as suas defesas noturnas, você sonha com os nossos "amassos". Com os _meus_ toques. – a encarou de forma lasciva – Mas não se preocupe! Em breve esses sonhos se tornarão realidade. No fim você vai gostar. – deslizou a mão pelo rosto da garota, causando aos dois arrepios.

- Você sabe que só conseguirá algo comigo sob feitiço. Grande coisa. Qualquer um pode ter o que quiser quando a outra está sendo forçada...

- Não seja rebelde e incompreensiva, Ginevra? – disse Voldemort perplexo. Em breve, ela entenderia e se entregaria a ele – o que fiz quando você tinha 16 anos, foi para te libertar...

- Eu era uma criança! Você não tinha o direito de acabar com os meus sonhos! Com a minha inocência. – disse Ginny feroz

- Estou vendo que gosta de ficar presa nas cordinhas que Dumbledore deixou para trás. – Voldemort estava sendo sarcástico. Ginny podia sentir.

- Sim, prefiro ser fiel as cordas de Dumbledore do que às suas!

- Minhas cordas? Tem certeza que eu tenho cordas em você?

Ginny não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto evitando encará-lo. Ela estava perto demais dele. Não acreditava que cinco anos de treinamento não surtiram efeito nenhum para segurar a fera que morava dentro dela.

Voldemort sentiu que ela estava confusa. E o que ela falava não passava de palavras sem significados.

- Vamos tirar a prova e ver se realmente eu tenho cordas em você – segurou firmemente o queixo da garota puxando-a para frente e beijou seu pescoço. Um beijo cheio de desejo

- Não... - Ginny arfou sem querer. Estava tão carente, que até mesmo os toques dele a deixavam arrepiada. - Não me obrigue a te bater, Tom. Me larga!...

- Me bater? - continuou Voldemort rindo do que Ginny tinha dito – você está gostando tanto quanto eu!

- Você não cansa de ser desprezado por mim não? Vai atrás da Lestrange, garanto que ela lamberá mais que suas botas!

Voldemort começou a rir. Parecia que a sua doce noiva ainda morria de ciúmes dele com a Bella. Isso só mostrava que Ginny era fortemente atraída por ele.

- Você e seus ciúmes! – o moreno chupou com força o lado esquerdo do pescoço delicado de sua noiva, deslizou a mão pelo cabelo da ruiva, puxando-o com certa brutalidade.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes de você! Eu tenho...

- Tem ciúmes sim. – cortou. Seus olhos negros estavam nublados de desejo. - Eu adoro saber que você tem ciúmes de mim! Quero que saiba que Bella é só um passa-tempo até você vir para o meu lado, nada mais.

- Eu... não... – uma raiva crescia descomunalmente dentro de si.

- Não adianta negar, eu sei de tudo que se passa nessa sua cabecinha. Mas acho que se eu beijar aqui - ele voltou a beijá-la do outro lado do pescoço. - é bem capaz de você ficar mais calminha. Agora se beijar aqui... - agora fora a vez da boca. A beijou com ardor. Apertou fortemente os lados da boca da ruiva, forçando-a a abrir caminho para sua língua sedenta de desejo.

- Hum... - Ginny estava começando se deixar levar. Para ela era prazeroso se sentir tão desejada. Aquela fera começou a dominá-la mais uma vez. Mas um lampejo de lucidez lhe acordou. E a ruiva mordeu com força a boca do bruxo. - Afaste-se... Não me obrigue a fazer o que eu não quero.

Voldemort podia sentir toda a angustia na súplica dela.

- O que você não quer?! O que você não quer? Você está desesperada por meus toques... - passou a manga da veste limpando o sangue que brotava de seus lábios. - e pelos meus beijos. Dá para ver a olho nu! Se deixe levar pelos seus sentimentos mais selvagens. Sei que você se maltrata para não mostrar quem você é.

- É mentira! – disse Ginny baixo

- É verdade! – insistiu Voldemort

- Você não sabe do que está falando

- CLARO QUE SEI! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME QUER! QUE ME DESEJA TANTO QUANTO EU TE DESEJO – berrou Voldemort.

- Eu não quero você... - sua voz era fraca e suava. - Não quero você, Tom. - agora sua voz se mantinha firme. - Quero que saia da minha cabeça.

- Quantas vezes será preciso dizer que é você que está na minha! Eu te chamo e você vem, como uma devotada esposa

- É mentira!

- Você e sua mania de não acreditar em mim! – disse Voldemort irritado

- Para com isso, está me enlouquecendo! - uma fina lágrima caiu por seu rosto. - Esse é seu plano? Me enlouquecer?! Hã? - Ginny conseguiu se soltar do bruxo e o empurrou para trás, fazendo com que ele ficasse sentado. - FIQUE SABENDO QUE NÃO VOU DEIXAR ISSO ACONTECER!

- Eu nunca pensei em te enlouquecer! – disse Voldemort perplexo com que Ginny tinha dito – eu quero você lúcida e minha, mas você não quer. Me renega! Você não se deixa levar pelos seus desejos.

- Eu nunca vou me entregar à fera que você enfiou em mim!

- EU TE DEI UMA DÁDIVA QUE NENHUM COMENSAL TEM. VOCÊ TEM O PASSE LIVRE PARA ENTRAR NA MINHA CABEÇA. – apontou o dedo para o rosto da garota de uma forma ameaçadora. – ME VER COMO SOU E O QUE PENSO. MAS VOCÊ AINDA SE RECUSA A ACEITAR E TOMAR DE BOM GRADO A HONRARIA DE SER A MINHA ESPOSA. – berrou Voldemort com uma fúria enorme

- Eu não... não... quero ser uma pessoa má... - a ruiva tinha deixado a razão de lado. Grossas lágrimas rolavam copiosamente por seu rosto.

- Não chore... seria tudo tão mais fácil se você se entregasse a mim. Se tornasse aquela que nasceu para ser. Você sabe que nasceu para ser minha! Você é um presente de Salazar Slytherin para mim.

- Não... não... NÃO. - esfregou as bochechas com brutalidade. Não ia chorar, não na frente dele. Tinha aprendido a controlar seus sentimentos. E chorar era sinônimo de fraqueza.

- Me escuta. Eu sei que a nossa ligação é perigosa. A Sra. Gambler, uma das minhas melhores comensais, me avisou que com essa ponte a raiva e outros sentimentos mais fortes poderia te enlouquecer. – segurou com as mãos a cabeça da garota fazendo com que ela lhe olhasse - Desde então me policio para preservar a sua sanidade mental em ótimo estado. E O QUE VOCÊ ME DÁ EM TROCA? - disse a ultima frase berrada.

- Pára... me deixa em paz.

- Eu te desejo... eu te quero... eu... _eu te amo_ e você não sabe retribuir tudo que fiz por você! O que você me dá em troca de tudo que fiz por você?

- Chega. – sussurrou exausta.

- Eu respondo para você. Desprezo e ódio! Desprezo e ódio da única pessoa que realmente quero ao meu lado.

Voldemort estava transtornado. Mas para Ginny o homem a sua frente a cada hora lhe assustava mais. Balançou a cabeça e deixou o medo de lado. Afinal, era uma legítima grifinória. Juntou todas as suas forças e engatinhou para perto do bruxo. Ficou frente a frente, segurou o rosto másculo e bem desenhado dele e se deixou levar. Fechou os olhos e o beijou fortemente. Mas antes que Voldemort pudesse corresponder à altura ela quebrou o beijo e olhou dentro de seus olhos. E murmurou:

- Mas eu não te amo.

- Será? Você é mais confusa do que eu!

Ginny se permitiu gargalhar. - Sei muito bem o que sinto. Amo e sempre amarei... - parou por um segundo e sorriu de canto. Sabia que aquelas palavras o iriam irritar profundamente. Se ele queria jogar, então ela jogaria também. Não enlouqueceria sozinha. -_ Harry Potter._

- Ele está morto e matarei outros que ficarem entre você e eu. Até você entender que você me pertence. Se você ousar me trair com outro bruxo... esse ser vai ter a morte mais lenta, dolorosa e terrível que eu posso proporcionar. E acredite, eu conheço as piores formas de se matar. – disse Voldemort profundamente irritado.

- Oh pobre Tom. - passou as mãos corajosamente pelos cabelos negros dele. - Você. Não. Pode. Substituí-lo. – disse pausadamente, para que enfim ele pudesse entender. -Sabia que ele foi o meu primeiro?

- Você queria se entregar de corpo e alma na véspera e no dia da morte do Potter à mim, e a mais ninguém. Queria ser minha e seria se não tivesse fugido. – o ódio do bruxo era tão grande que Ginny podia sentir o toque dele lhe queimar a pele. - Fugiu porque estava quase se entregado aos seus desejos. Teve que se refugiar na China para domar esse seu coraçãozinho mau e selvagem. Somos parecido, Ginevra. Admita!

- Podemos até ser parecidos, mas não somos iguais. E o Harry me fez ver tudo de bom que eu posso fazer. - levantou-se e se afastou de Voldemort. - E se você não notou, eu estava fingindo. – cruzou os braços na defensiva.

- Eu sei que não. Isso nem você pode negar. - ele também se levantou e a encarou profundamente.

- Sou uma boa atriz. Admita, você não pode ter tudo que quer.

- A sua fascinação por tudo que ganhou, pelo poder em comandar meus comensais. Em ter nas mãos o poder de vida e morte de várias pessoas. Você gosta do poder, tanto quanto eu. Você é uma péssima atriz. Não se esqueça que eu sei de tudo que se passa nessa sua cabecinha vil. – se aproximou e acariciou os cabelos desalinhados dela.

- Será que sabe mesmo? Ou será que você só vê o que eu quero que veja? - levantou uma sobrancelha de forma irônica. - Você não sabe de nada, Tom.

- Talvez Ginevra... talvez... mas você quer realmente saber porque estamos conversando aqui e não ao vivo?

- Por que eu sempre respondo aos seus chamados e penetro sua cabeça... - respondeu entediada.

- Não. – um sorriso esplendido e satisfeito surgiu em seu rosto belo. Ela era tão fácil de enrolar. Ginevra ainda não aprendera a ser esperta. - porque eu queria te enrolar tempo suficiente para mandar alguém te buscar. Admita Ginevra a nossa conversinha ainda não acabou e pode render para nós uma ótima noite em nosso leito nupcial.

Ginny engoliu seco, mas manteve a postura.

- Nenhum de seus comensais incompetentes me encontrará Tom. - sua voz era firma, mas por dentro estava tremendo só de pensar em um confronto real. Não estava com forças suficientes. Voldemort balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu largamente antes de virar fumaça e desaparecer.

Ginny esfregou os olhos, definitivamente precisava de uma poção para o sono. Abriu lentamente os olhos e viu um par de botas impecáveis, levantou o rosto e contemplou um belo jovem loiro; que rodava entre os dedos uma varinha. Instintivamente procurou por sua própria varinha, mas não encontrou nada. Aquela era sua varinha.

- Procurando por isso? – disse o rapaz. Ginny levantou num pulo, ficando em posição de luta.

- Devolva. – disse Ginny venenosa – antes que eu te parta em dois.

- Sabe, para alguém que planejava se esconder, foi realmente fácil te achar, Weasley. – falou o homem com uma voz extremamente arrastada. Ginny semicerrou os olhos, sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar. – e mais fácil ainda foi desfazer essas suas proteçõezinhas fajutas. Foi só isso que aprendeu com Yan Shun? – provocou o comensal.

Ginny semicerrou os olhos raivosos.

Draco tentava ignorar os pulos que seu coração dava. Estava nervoso só de sentir os olhos castanhos sobre si. Para ele aquela fala cheia de veneno não condizia à delicadeza e meiguice que a sua Ginny emanava na adolescência.

Ginny tentava raciocinar direito, aquele sonho/encontro com Voldemort a deixou fraca e desorientada como sempre. Aquele infeliz invadiu e atordoou a sua mente de propósito, mas tinha que de alguma forma retomar a posse de sua varinha. Então, ela analisou o seu adversário. O jeito de falar... o jeito do cabelo e de suas roupas... a face pálida e pontuda.

"Mas é claro... Ginny sua imbecil."

- Malfoy. Quanto tempo? Ainda se sujeitando as vontades de Voldemort?

- Isso parece bem óbvio, não é Weasley. – Draco tentava permanecer frio.

- Mas é claro. Mas pensei que tínhamos algo digamos, _especial_... - A voz dela começou a sair rouca e extremamente sexy. – vai me atacar?

Draco estremeceu. Ela ainda tinha o dom de deixar as suas pernas bambas. Os dois se olhavam intensamente. Atacar? Não... Só se fosse do jeito que ele tanto fantasiava. Sorriu de canto.

- No momento não. E você? – levantou uma sobrancelha de forma intrigada. A ruiva ainda se mantinha em posição de luta. – Vai _me_ atacar?

- Bem, - mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela desfez a posição de luta. Não precisavaser bruta com ele, mas sim sensual – pode apostar que sim.

Ginny o alcançou e segurou-o pelo colarinho do casaco. Mal sabia ele, que a arma mais letal era a libido. E sem que Draco esperasse, ela o beijou. A ruiva forçou entrada da boca dele. O beijo delicado deu lugar a um beijo cheio de uma fome incontestável. O loiro deixou o espanto e pânico de lado e deu a passagem que ela tanto ansiava. O beijo era selvagem e exigente. Mas o gosto dela e a textura dos lábios vermelhos e carnudos continuavam iguais ao que lembrava.

As tão famosas pontas no estômago e a sensação de estar voando lhe vieram outra vez. Fora assim quando a beijou pela primeira vez ao ajudá-la a fugir de Voldemort. Naquela época tinha esperança que "O Eleito" pudesse cumprir a profecia, mas o garoto falhara, e isso ele já sabia que aconteceria. E agora estavam ali, lutando em lados opostos. Ele do lado vencedor, e ela prestes a passar para seu lado, diga-se de passagem. Não para ficar ao seu lado, mas sim ao lado de Voldemort.

Draco deixou cair a varinha de Ginny e apertou-a como se fosse um colete salva-vidas que o salvaria daquela tempestade de sentimentos. Ginny girou os corpos de maneira bruta, empurrando o loiro contra a parede da gruta.

Ele arfou de desejo. Oh sim, ansiava por aquilo a muito tempo. Precisava sentir aquela pele delicada junto a sua pele. Sentir aqueles lábios carnudos e exigentes por beijos ferozes. Poder sentir a respiração ofegante de Ginny no seu rosto. Hoje definitivamente era seu dia! E que Voldemort fosse para o inferno, ele não desgrudaria da bruxa a sua frente tão cedo.

Ginny o prensou e sorriu para ele. Não era um sorriso sincero, mas Draco não estava se importando, ou muito menos notado essa diferença tão sutil. Seus rostos estavam vermelhos de desejo. Não poderia fazer aquilo com Voldemort, mas com Draco... Ginny descontaria nele todas as frustrações que tinha com Voldemort. Descontaria nele todos os desejos que ela sempre lutou para refrear durante os últimos cincos anos.

Sem que o loiro esperasse, ela agarrou a blusa dele e a rasgou, fazendo os botões voarem por todos os lados. Draco estava adorando toda aquela necessidade dela. Significava que ela estava sentindo falta daquele beijo que ele teve coragem de dar... assim como ele sentia falta dela. O loiro já nem sabia como seu sobretudo foi parar no chão.

Ela deslizou as mãos pelo peito alvo e bem trabalhado do comensal. Draco sorriu pedindo mais. Para ele, a sua doce ruiva estava sendo tudo aquilo que ele sempre sonhou. Doce e meiga. Mas, de repente, Ginny cravou suas unhas no peitoral do Draco e o arranhou, deixando um rastro vermelho e ardido.

- Ginny, que selvagem... – disse Draco meio assustado e meio risonho.

- Cala a boca Malfoy. – disse Ginny resoluta.

Draco sentiu um cubo de gelo em seu estômago. Chamava-a pelo nome, mas ela teimava em chamá-lo pelo sobrenome de maneira formal. Isso o deixava meio desgostoso. Ginny não ligava para a cara de poucos amigos dele. Queria matar o fogo daquele animal que rugia dentro de si.

Deslizou os lábios demoradamente pelo peito, pela barriga bem definida... beijava calorosamente todo o rastro vermelho que ela tinha feito no corpo de Draco. Roçava seus dentes só para instigar ainda mais todos os sentimentos dele. Os beijos iam do pescoço até o cós da calça de Draco e retornava graciosamente até o ponto de partida.

Sentia dó do loiro. Ela tinha pegado pesado com ele, mas agora tinha se retratado com ele depois de tantos carinhos e carícias. Draco estava se sentindo nas nuvens. Nunca pensou que os beijos de Ginny pelo seu corpo, pudesse levá-lo às alturas daquele jeito. Naquele momento ele tinha esquecido completamente que ele era o comensal e ela o alvo que deveria alcançar.

Depois das idas e vindas com os beijos, Ginny começou a passar delicadamente sua língua pela barriga dele. Ela sentia cada músculo daquela barriga bem definida. Neste momento, Draco se agarrou na parede que estava. Ficou com medo de suas pernas não agüentarem mais e caísse. Ele arfou satisfeito. Depois de instigá-lo o suficiente com a sua boca, a ruiva se ajoelhou e encarou o cinto da calça negra dele.

Ginny voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos de forma angelical. Draco esboçou um sorriso satisfeito demonstrando uma total cumplicidade a ela. Nenhum dos dois estavam pensando nas conseqüências daquele ato.

Aquela brincadeira era perigosa, porém extremamente divertida. Ela deu um sorriso meio malvado e ele retribui na mesma intensidade. A mulher desabotoou lentamente a calça dele, sem desviar o olhar. Draco se segurou como pode para não passar vergonha.

Ginny deslizou sensualmente as mãos até as botas do loiro, desabotoando-a. Ela voltou a olhá-lo, mas agora ele não mais observava a ruiva. Ele fechara os olhos só para poder sentir ainda melhor as carícias dela. Ginny subiu com a sua mão.

Draco estava esperando ser contemplado com uma noite maravilhosa com o seu anjo rubro. A vontade era tanta que nem estava percebendo o que realmente estava acontecendo.

O motivo de tantos beijos, carinhos e caricias, nada mais era do que uma revista minuciosa para descobrir onde estava a varinha de Draco sem que ele soubesse. Nesse meio tempo Ginny encontrou o local onde Draco costuma esconder a varinha quando ela não é necessária. A jovem, para que ele não percebesse o que ela tentava fazer, começou a massagear as coxas do comensal.

Ginny puxou delicadamente a varinha de Draco e escondeu entre suas roupas. Contrariando seus instintos, a ruiva parou as carícias e se pôs a observá-lo risonha. Nem o mais frio dos comensais, já que ele era conhecido por isso, não baixaria a guarda e não se renderia pelos seus encantos.

Draco chegou ao seu ápice de ansiedade, mas ele já não sentia o hálito quente de seu anjo rubro, ou as mãos delicadas que o brindava com uma massagem dos deuses. Ele voltou a olhá-la. Foi só então que ele percebeu que algo estava errado. Ela tinha parado e estava observando-o calmamente. Sem esperar alguma reação de Ginny, perguntou:

- O que foi, Ginny? – quase se engasgou de tanta ansiedade.

- Você é displicente assim com toda mulher ou _só comigo_, Malfoy? – um sorriso demoníaco brincava nos lábios vermelhos dela.

- Como... como assim? O que você...? – não conseguiu formular a pergunta, pois um grande fluxo de sangue estava concentrado em um lugar bem distante da cabeça, naquele momento.

- É deprimente o estado como você ficou... quero dizer, está. – disse Ginny fria e sem nenhum remorso.

- Quer dizer que...

- Draco, Draco, com apenas algumas carícias você abaixa a guarda e fica desnorteado. – Era fato que ela não era mais inocente. Draco fez um barulho com o nariz.

- Mas você não...? – sua mente demorou a juntar um mais um. – Não vai continuar o que nós começamos? – Draco mordeu os lábios, era tanta expectativa e agora ela estava dando para trás e ainda lhe falando coisas difíceis de compreender perante a situação que estava.

- Não sou nenhuma vagabunda que se entrega para um comensal - continuou Ginny inflexível. Se levantou e o encarou duramente. Se ele tivesse fugido daquele destino cruel... se ele tivesse ficado depois que a tirou daquele pesadelo, os dois poderiam ser... "amigos"

- Mas Ginny... - o loiro fechou a cara. Não iria implorar, quem ela pensava que ele era? – mas parecia que você queria se entregar tanto quanto eu! - se curvou e abotoou a calça. Ela não iria brincar mais, não com ele.

- Estamos numa guerra, e até onde eu sei... o seu mestre acha que é dono do meu lindo corpinho.

- Se dependesse de mim... - agarrou o braço dela, trazendo-a para perto. Estava a ponto de beijá-la novamente. Molhou os lábios com a língua. Ginny acompanhou o movimento com os olhos. Não podia negar que também o desejava ardentemente. E que se ele a beijasse novamente se entregaria a ele.

- Você o que, Malfoy? Diz. - Ginny o incentivava.

- Nada! Você está certa. Pertence a ele, e não quero nem pensar se ele algum dia imaginar que isso aconteceu, ou melhor, quase aconteceu.

- Quer dizer que não vai nem sequer tentar? – perguntou vacilante. Se ele ouvisse o seu coração... se ele pudesse não ser tão... tão... sonserino!

- Pra que tentar? – fora a vez de Draco de ser frio e calculista. Como um verdadeiro comensal que era – Você não me vê de forma diferente, apenas como um peão de Voldemort. Agora me diz? Pra que seguir adiante com algo impossível? É mais fácil e mais lucrativo segui-lo. Eu tenho a minha vida e algumas regalias que o Lorde me dá. Claro que não é tudo que eu quero, mas tenho o que preciso

Depois de ouvir aquilo, Ginny se desarmou. Ela sabia que Draco poderia ser diferente. Mas não entendia porque ele não era. Será que era por culpa dela? Não! Ela não poderia se culpar de todas as atrocidades que Voldemort fez na vida. Ela não podia se culpar pelo que Voldemort fez contra Draco. A única coisa que ela poderia fazer era tirá-lo de lá. Ela tentaria tirar um poderoso comensal do lado de Tom.

- Porque não tenta ser diferente? Porque não tenta ser você mesmo? – a ruiva já não sabia se estava tentando somente convencê-lo a mudar de lado. Ou se queria realmente algo a mais. – você acha que eu não sei que você ficava me vigiando no templo? E que foi incapaz de entrar para pedir abrigo ou de sair para contar ao seu mestre onde eu estava?

- Você não compreende... Estou preso a ele até a alma... – Ginny teve vontade de socá-lo até conseguir amolecer aquela cabeça dura.

- Quem está preso a ele, sou eu! A única coisa que te prende é uma marca ridícula e o seu medo incontrolável.

- Você não sabe como é a minha vida. Não tem idéia do que o Lorde das trevas é capaz de fazer para manter os melhores ao seu lado. – disse lembrando-se de sua irmã.

- Você poderia ser você mesmo, mas do lado certo dessa briga.

- Queria ter um pouco dessa sua coragem. - acariciou lentamente o rosto dela, como se quisesse decorar cada centímetro. - esqueceu que sou um sonserino?... Coragem, não faz parte da minha personalidade.

- Coragem não está na casa onde estudamos, mas sim em nossos corações. – disse Ginny resoluta.

- Você fala como a minha irmã. Ela também é corajosa, mas a coragem dela não adianta muita coisa quando o Lorde a ameaça.

- Não sabia que tinha uma irmã. – soltou sem querer. Mais uma vez sua curiosidade falava mais alto.

- Cinco anos fora da Inglaterra. É claro que você não sabe de muitas novidades. – Draco falou grosseiramente. Ginny franziu o cenho. Aquele tom era de mágoa? – de tudo que me aconteceu neste cinco anos, a minha irmã foi a única coisa boa que eu me lembre. O resto é tudo feio e desprezível, banhado a muito sangue.

- Então devemos lutar até um cair? – perguntou Ginny se afastando com um tom triste em sua voz.

- Eu não quero e nem vou lutar com você. - disse o loiro admirando-a e pegando a varinha de Ginny no chão.

- Oras... fugindo, Malfoy? Ou está com medo de mim?

- Não é nada disso que está pensando. Eu não quero ver você com o Lorde. Eu não vou suportar te ver toda cheia de carinho com ele.

- Não? - perguntou Ginny incrédula

- Não! Prefiro encará-lo a ter que suportar isso.

- Então... faça alguma coisa. – quase gritou de ansiedade e frustração. Faz alguma coisa, por favor. - Você ainda tem tempo... tem tempo de mudar! Não... não por mim claro, mas por você. – Ginny tentava a todo custo não transparecer que se sentia atraída por ele, mas temia não ter conseguido esconder tal sentimento

- A minha varinha, por favor. - disse Draco seco e estendeu para a ruiva a varinha dela.

- Draco... – eles trocaram as varinhas.

- Há um túnel aqui perto que acaba um pouco depois da bruma. Vá por ele e entre em Hogsmeade. Lá estará a salvo, por enquanto. – Ginny pegou fôlego para protestar, para pedir para ir com ela, mas Draco a cortou. – minha irmã está em Londres... Você tem noção do que é isso? Ela está na capital do império com os dois filhos dela. É por ela que o Lorde me vigia. É pelo carinho que sinto por ela... Devo isso a ela.

- Se conhece essa passagem por que não contou ao Lorde?

- Um dia a minha irmãzinha teve a bondade de me contar. Mas eu não tive a mesma bondade de contar ao Lorde.

- Então...

- Bom... você sabe, ele não precisa saber de tudo, não é? – estava se referindo mais ao encontro dos dois do que sobre a passagem da gruta.

- Malfoy... Draco... Obrigada, mas eu sei como entrar lá, só estava esperando o momento certo. - a ruiva deu um fraco sorriso e se aproximou do loiro e deu um beijo leve e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Você pode ser grande. Maior do que imagina.

Ia se afastar, mas Draco a segurou com um braço em volta de sua cintura. Queria aproveitar o máximo de sua presença. Gina se deixou abraçar, ficaria o tempo que ele precisasse para se decidir.

- Você não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso. Agora vai... antes que o Lorde venha pessoalmente.

O comensal a soltou. A ruiva deu uns passos para trás e o encarou longamente.

- Deixe que ele venha, estou preparada para esse confronto. Não vejo a hora.

- Vai por mim... você precisa entrar... - disse com um meio sorriso - até um dia Ginny.

- Até... Draco. – estancou no meio do caminho, suspirou longamente e girou nos calcanhares, o encarando docemente.

- Esqueceu algo? – perguntou Draco estranhando aquela atitude. Ginny balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – o que?

Ginny deu três passos largos e para a surpresa de Draco o beijou fervorosamente. Afinal, se encontrasse um dementador, precisava de uma boa lembrança para si. E devia isso a ele também. O loiro fez menção de abraçá-la pela cintura, mas a ruiva quebrou o beijo se afastando. Se ficasse mais um segundo com ele não se controlaria.

Deu as costas ao comensal e saiu sem nem olhar para trás. Será que o monstro que ela pensava não era tão monstro assim? Um delicado sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela.

Draco levou a mão à boca, encantado. Aquela garota sabia como surpreender alguém. Começou a andar de um lado para outro. Ele tinha que pensar em uma mentira muito bem elaborada e pior, ser convincente o bastante sob os olhares penetrantes de Voldemort. Foi só então que ele percebeu o quanto aquela caverna era frágil.

Ele respirou profundamente e viu o que Ginny deixou para trás. Aquilo serviria para aplacar a raiva do Lorde. Draco pegou os objetos e guardou em seu bolso. Então reuniu todos os seus poderes. Sem pensar duas vezes mirrou para o teto da caverna. Se ele fosse rápido o bastante conseguia derrubá-la e fugir sem maiores danos. Apenas com poeira e cortes o suficiente para a sua irmã enlouquecer.

Um jato roxo saiu de sua varinha e colidiu com o teto da caverna. Fazendo um grande estrondo. Logo em seguida a caverna toda começou a rachar e tremer. Para Draco, isso seria o mais perto que Voldemort conseguirá chegar perto dela. Seria apenas o cheiro dela impregnado na capa. Uma grande pedra passou de raspão no braço e perna de Draco. Vendo o estrago que já estava feito, ele aparatou.

§ (#.#) §

Ginny foi o mais rápido possível. Ela não tinha muito certeza se Draco reconsideraria a decisão de deixá-la fugir. Pegou a sua varinha e a acendeu. Aquele túnel era escuro como todos os túneis.

Respirou fundo. Aquela situação de ficar debaixo da terra não era nada confortável. Foi então que ela escutou um barulho e sentiu a caverna tremer. Preocupada, Ginny olhou para trás horrorizada. Draco ainda poderia estar lá. Uma nuvem densa de fumaça cobriu todo lugar, dificultando a respirar e a enxergar qualquer coisa a sua frente. A garota retornou pelo caminho que viera, mas este estava bloqueado por pedras. Gritou desesperada.

- DRACO! DRACO, VOCÊ ESTÁ AI? - Ninguém respondeu. Mesmo com magia seria arriscado demais voltar. E se ele estivesse lá com outros comensais? Não, não podia se arriscar dessa forma. – por Merlin... o que eu faço? Ele mandou ir embora e é isso que eu vou fazer.

Ginny foi embora olhando para a parede recém-feita. Talvez fosse até melhor, já que aquele túnel poderia ser a perdição de Hogsmeade.

§ (#.#) §

A essa altura, Draco já tinha desaparatado em frente à fortaleza. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil de seu plano. Enfrentar Voldemort seria uma missão quase impossível. O problema era que Draco tinha que enfrentá-lo de frente. Mas antes mesmo de passar pelos portões ele encontrou Kalena esperando. A bruxa mantinha a cara preocupada e os braços cruzados, batia o pé fervorosamente. Descruzou os braços e seu rosto ficou mais preocupado ao perceber vários cortes no rosto e dois particularmente feios no braço e na perna de seu irmão.

- Draco, o que aconteceu?

- Um pequeno acidente de percurso, Kalena. Nada demais. – batia as mãos nas vestes tentando tirar a poeira.

- Você deixou a menina fugir? – interrogou-o com um brilho no olhar.

- Oh, não tive como evitar! Olhe meu estado. - Draco abriu os braços se mostrando para a irmã. Realmente estava num estado lastimável.

Mas Kalena podia perceber certo brilho no olhar. Um brilho de que tinha acabado de fazer uma terrível travessura. Sem contar que para alguém que tinha sido atacado, ele estava calmo demais.

- Tá bom Draco. Vou fingir que acredito! Até parece que você não está escondendo alguma informação do Lorde

- Eu, esconder algo do Lorde?! Nunca! Aprendi a minha lição quando eu escondi você e seu finado marido. Não faço isso nunca mais! – Kalena sentiu um peso em seu coração ao ouvir "seu finado marido". Tinha seguido em frente com sua vida, agora era uma mãe de família, mas mesmo assim as lembranças de Richard lhe balançavam de tal forma.

A morena se curvou e tirou uma adaga do cano da bota. Draco a olhava intrigada.

- Mas por via das duvidas use isto. - disse Kalena lhe estendendo a adaga. Draco não percebeu o momento nostalgia da irmã, estava mais preocupado se a ruiva tinha chegado em segurança na cidade. - eu a ganhei para poder ter mais privacidade com os meus pensamentos. Deixe-o encostado a sua pele. Voldemort vai acreditar no que disser.

- Obrigado, Kalena, de verdade. - Draco colocou a adaga por dentro da blusa, presa a sua calça. - E para seu governo, não sei do que você está falando?

- Vai na frente. Eu vou te ajudar nesse seu teatrinho.

- Eu já disse que eu não estou escondendo nada do Lorde. – afirmou com toda a veracidade que conseguiu.

- Nem eu Draco, nem eu. - disse Kalena rumando para o lado oposto do irmão.

Draco andava mancando dando mais veracidade à sua história, porém decidido até ao salão do trono. O plano tinha que dá certo. Ou ele poderia ficar terrivelmente machucado. Quem sabe até morto. Morto? Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Se fosse morto, morreria feliz. Afinal, ele conseguira o que seu Lorde tanto ansiava. Conseguira um beijo de livre e espontânea vontade, sem ter que usar de artimanhas para consegui-lo.

Pode sentir que seu beijo, seus toques eram livremente desejados. Se ele tivesse insistido poderia ter a melhor tarde de sua vida. Mas não se arrependera talvez se tivessem prosseguido aquela seria uma única tarde em sua vida. Em seu intimo, sabia que ainda teriam outras tardes como aquela.

§ (#.#) §

Voldemort tamborilava a mão na mesa impaciente. Tinha que ter notícias frescas de sua noiva, caso contrário enlouqueceria. Era de matar só de lembrar quando a pouco ela estava em sua mente, tão arredia e selvagem.

Seus pensamentos desapareceram ao ver o jovem Malfoy entrar em seu salão de reuniões. Não precisou usar legilimens com o loiro, afinal, seu servo mais precioso era como um livro aberto para ele. Sabia de todos os pensamentos, desejos, lembranças de Draco. Notou que algo estava errado, o loiro mancava displicentemente em seu castelo. No ápice de sua impaciência perguntou:

- O que aconteceu, Draco? – Draco hesitou por segundos, se preparando para a explosão de ira.

- Encontrei-a, mas... - Voldemort levantou da cadeira, empurrando-a para trás.

- Onde está Ginevra? – exigiu.

- Ela conseguiu escapar, senhor. - Draco fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior.

- Como assim "escapou", imbecil? É bom ter algo mais consistente do que "mas" ou "poréns".

- E tenho milorde. – disse Draco segurando uma cara de dor em seu semblante.

- Volto a perguntar, o que aconteceu? Como ela conseguiu? Ela estava lá! - disse Voldemort convicto - eu sei disso.

- Sim... ela estava. Mas como o senhor mesmo sabe, os poderes dela estão mais fortes que nunca. Todo treino que ela recebeu só a deixou mais forte e poderosa. Me atacou feito uma fera... Quanto mais conseguia driblar mais ela me atacava. Eu não podia machucar a lady, sei que não devo fazer isso...

- Perdoe-me Milorde, mas eu gostaria de pedir-lhe uma opinião... - disse Kalena entrando sem a menor cerimônia, no salão. - Draco?

- Oi Kalena – disse Draco como se não tivesse encontrado-a antes.

- Então é verdade! – exclamou tampando a boca, de forma teatral. - você voltou machucado!

- Como pode perceber... sim. - disse olhando diretamente nos olhos da irmã. Eram bem mais fáceis de encarar que aquelas pupilas cheias de ódio de Voldemort. - mas estou bem.

- Como pode está bem! – alterou-se – essa menina é um demônio! Isso já está virando rotina! Toda vez que você vai no rastro dessa... dessa... garota você volta ferido.

- Kalena... - Draco arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando fazer a irmã calar a boca. Ok, ele pedira para ela improvisar, mas daí falar mal da ruiva já era demais.

- CHEGA! - berrou Voldemort

- Senhor, perdoe minha irmã, ela está alterada. Mas, já irá embora. - Draco alcançou a irmã e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - vai embora, antes que sobre pra você também. – e deu um leve empurrão em seu braço.

- Estarei por perto. Tenho que te remendar de novo. - disse Kalena meio dura, mas o olhar dela era divertido.

Draco suspendeu a sobrancelha de forma divertida como resposta. E pôs novamente a máscara fria ao encarar Voldemort pela segunda vez.

- Tirando o seu fracasso, você não me trouxe nada? – questionou ansioso. - você costumava ser mais eficiente.

- Tinha esquecido. - Draco procurou em seus bolsos algo. Retirou o objeto com cuidado e se dirigiu a Voldemort. Se ajoelhou perante o Lorde e estendeu um embrulho. - aqui está a única coisa que ela deixou para trás para fugir.

- Eu não posso te culpar se ela é mais habilita que você. Ginevra realmente nasceu para me servir. Ser a minha esposa - disse Voldemort hipnotizado pelo embrulho.

- Sim, senhor. - Draco cerrou os dentes, evitando transparecer todo seu ódio. Estava começando a se questionar se aquele era mesmo seu lugar.

- Pode ir. A sua irmã está te esperando para te "remendar". Como ela mesma disse.

- Com licença, milorde

- Hoje, Kalena não escapa. Ela vai falar tudo que sabe sobre aquela maldita bruma. – Voldemort acariciava demoradamente o embrulho como se fosse a pele de Ginny.

- O que disse, milorde?

- Eu não falei para você ir embora? – Voldemort estava mais frio do que nunca.

- Sim, mas...

- Suma! Me deixe sozinho com o meu mais novo presente.

- Sim.

Draco prendeu a respiração e saiu o mais rápido que podia daquela sala, se ficasse mais um tempo não responderia por si. Ele mancava vagarosamente pelos corredores a procura de sua irmã. Só Kalena para lhe remendar de forma tão perfeita. Nem mais se lembrava que tinha curandeiros à disposição dos comensais. Assim que virou no primeiro corredor do segundo andar, Draco deu de cara com Kalena. Ela o olhava de forma divertida e parecia que se segurava para não rir.

- Vejo que a minha adaga serviu para alguma coisa.

- Você é tão engraçada. - Draco bufou. - vamos me remendar, estou começando a sentir umas pontas.

- Isso é para você tomar vergonha na cara e não sair se machucando por aí. Uma hora eu vou me cansar de te remendar

- Kalena?! – disse Draco francamente preocupado. Nunca entendera como funcionava a cabeça de sua irmã.

- Vamos para a minha sala. Lá não vai ter ninguém para ouvir as suas verdadeiras explicações

- Como assim? Onde está o seu "maridinho"?

- Não gosto que chame o Victor de "maridinho". Sabe muito bem que eu vivo as turras com ele.

- Eu e o império inteiro! Mas você não disse onde ele está

- Victor está em uma das fazendas, quero dizer, no _centro de reabilitação para jovens_...

- O que ele está fazendo lá? - perguntou curioso, estendeu o braço para a irmã. - não é do feitio dele ir para esses lugares.

- É verdade que Victor quase não aparece por lá... mas chegou um lote novo e parece que a metade delas era rebelde que lutavam contra comensais. De acordo com o meu estúpido marido "elas são mais difíceis de dobrar". – Kalena estava fria quando terminou de falar, nem parecia àquela mesma mulher que lutava apaixonada pela causa rebelde dentro dos domínios de Voldemort.

- Entendo, e ele deu nomes?

- Algumas... se eu não me engano uma delas é a uma tal de _Alguma coisa Brown e Chang_... o resto não lembro.

- Sim, Lilá Brown e Cho Chang, estudei com elas. Garotas fúteis... - disse displicente e até mesmo frio, como sempre. - não queria estar na pele delas.

- Pelo menos a tal de Luna não voltou - disse Kalena displicentemente.

- Não... e nem sei quem a soltou não é mesmo?

- Está duvidando de mim... vivo debaixo das suas vistas... das vistas de Lucius, de Victor e do próprio Lorde... como pode duvidar que fui eu! Eu não respiro sem que o quarteto fique sabendo!

- Que eu me lembre não citei nome de ninguém. - Draco a olhou de lado divertido. - mas se a carapuça serviu.

- Estou começando a achar que você vai ter que ir atrás dos curandeiros da fortaleza.

- Kalena!

Os dois chegaram até à sala de Kalena. Não mudara muito durante esses três anos. As cortinas brancas contrastavam violentamente com o aspecto duro e frio da sala de pesquisa de Kalena. Outra coisa que Draco não deixou de notar era a bagunça que Kalena era capaz de fazer. A bagunça reinava naquela sala, da mesma forma que reinava em todo lugar onde ela estudava

- Senta nessa cadeira – disse Kalena mostrando a cadeira para o Draco perto da mesa.

Ele se sentou sem reclamar. Kalena se virou em busca de suas poções no fundo da sala. Foi então que viu em cima da mesa o que era mais precioso para as famílias Malfoy-Gambler.

Na mesa, Draco pegou o único porta-retrato que tinha. Era a única imagem que tinha na sala toda. Era Kalena com duas crianças quase idênticas. A única coisa que diferenciava era o sexo e o tamanho do cabelo. Tanto a menina quanto o menino tinham cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos. Mas a menina tinha o mesmo sorriso de Kalena, a mesma alegria. Já o menino tinha o olhar profundo e meio sombrio das famílias Gambler e Malfoy.

Sem se fazer de rogado, Draco perguntou:

- Como vão os meus sobrinhos?

- Aprontando como sempre. – disse Kalena retornando com as poções e com o semblante mudado. Seus filhos eram a sua única felicidade - Mas Ícarus anda me preocupando, ele é parecido demais com o pai. Temo por ele.

- O que você queria? Ele vai ser comensal quando crescer que nem os homens dessa família.

- Isso não me agrada nem um pouco. Nesses últimos 15 dias quando volto para casa Ícarus nunca está em casa e Isolda está sempre escondida nos estábulos junto com o meu cavalo. Você sabe por quê?

- A minha doce Isolda? Tirando que ela se esconde nos estábulos junto com aquele cavalo infernal, como ela está? – disse Draco desconversando

- A minha princesinha está linda como sempre. Aprendeu a montar no meu cavalo. E sem contar que vive me perguntando "cadê o tio Draco? Por que ele sumiu? O tio Draco não gosta mais de mim!" até que eu falo que você estava viajando a serviço e que não tem tempo, ela já fez uma tempestade. Mas ela ta um amor! É um agarramento com você. - Todas às vezes o loiro revirava os olhos, mas no fundo Kalena sabia que ele também tinha um tombo pela garotinha.

- Porque ela quase não vai na casa do nosso pai? Minha mãe tá reclamando que se ela quer ver a Isolda, ela tem que ir na sua casa.

- Não tenho tempo de levá-la, Draco. Sabe como Voldemort é. Sempre me trazendo toneladas de pergaminhos para traduzir. Sem contar que eu devo testá-las para ver se tem efeito antes de demonstrá-las ao Lord. E isso toma tempo.

- Mas Ícarus vive lá. É isso que a minha mãe reclama.

- Sua mãe é uma implicante, isso sim. Me vê como pivô de todas brigas que tem com Lucius.

- Ela acha que um dia você vai acabar com essa raiva que tem do nosso pai. E que quando isso acontecer, papai vai te venerar ainda mais. Ela te vê como uma ameaça.

- Então avise a ela que isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Ta... mas e Isolda? Por que ela não aparece na casa nosso pai?

- Me responda uma coisa, se fosse ao contrário, ela também falaria? Parece que ela prefere a Isolda...

- É que a Isolda é mais fácil de lidar... mais delicada.

- Ela quer jogar a minha Isolda e o meu Ícarus contra mim! – exclamou na defensiva.

- Não é verdade. – Draco sabia muito bem que Kalena estava com medo de perder seus filhos – Ela é mais apegada na Isolda, porque ela queria ter uma menina, mas Lucius não tinha esse interesse. Tinha você. Ela vive falando no pé do meu ouvido "Ícarus sempre vem... é o meu netinho mais presente, mas Isolda... Kalena é incapaz de deixar a menina vir com o Lucius, quando ele pega o Ícarus".

Kalena não soube o que dizer depois daquilo. Isolda era tão delicada. Queria proteger sua preciosidade daquele veneno de Narcisa. Tinha medo só de pensar em sua filhinha com a avó. Ícarus não, apesar da pouca idade sabia muito bem como se virar com a vovó Narcisa. Aquele sim, era um danadinho.

- Mudando de assunto... você brigou de novo com o Victor e o mandou para o outro quarto?

- Por que a pergunta? Pelo que sei vocês dois não são amiguinhos, para ficar trocando confidências. - Draco odiava quando era respondido com respostas vagas.

- Ele anda bebendo muito uísque de fogo e choramingando... porque você o mandou sair do quarto.

- Coisas de casal, Malfoy. Não meta a colher.

- Tá bom ! E aí? Já vai terminar de me remendar?

- Só mais um instante e estará pronto novamente para Ginny Weasley lhe quebrar em pedacinhos.

- Engraçadinha. mas dessa vez... – disse Draco, mas parou... estava falando demais e poderia colocar a sua irmã em risco.

- Dessa vez o que?

- Nada...

- Você deveria me contar o que realmente aconteceu.

- Não quero

- Uma hora você vai explodir

- Não vou

- O que a Weasley fez?

- Já falei. Eu não vou contar! A adaga foi boa... obrigado – mudou repentinamente de assunto.

- O que foi? Fizeram 'coisas' constrangedoras, foi? – Kalena não notou a testa do irmão ficar ligeiramente suada. - tá bom! Não vou perguntar. Mas definitivamente vai chover canivete. Um Malfoy agradecendo, duas vezes! Nossa, queria ter gravado. - disse risonha apertando as bochechas do irmão. - agora sim, novinho em folha. - a morena fez um ultimo giro com a varinha.

- A adaga é minha?

- Claro que não! Preciso dela mais que você! - disse estendendo a mão.

- Você deve ter um monte delas.

-Como você é pidão, Malfoy. Ok, por enquanto fique com ela!

- Sabe o quanto eu gosto de você?

- Desse tamanho? - abriu os braços o quanto pode.

- Um pouquinho mais - Draco estava todo risonho com a irmã. Foi só então que ele pode perceber a adaga direito

- O que foi? - perguntou a morena. Draco olhava hipnotizado para a adaga.

- A adaga é realmente muito bonita. - disse Draco. Ele pode perceber que no espigão da adaga era adornada com diamantes e lápis lazuli. Na ponta havia uma linda lua feita de ouro e diamantes.

- Eu sei. Foi um presente de meu avô.

- Foi? O pai da sua mãe? Ou o nosso avô?

- Até parece que o nosso avô me daria algo assim. Claro que foi o pai da minha mãe. Parece que ele sabia que cedo ou tarde eu viria parar aqui.

- Para com isso. Você está há mais de três anos aqui. Casou com um comensal, conforme o nosso pai queria... tem filhos com esse mesmo cara. Uma coisa que o sangue ruim não conseguiu te dar, porque você é devidamente encantada para não dar a luz a mestiços.

Kalena sabia que tudo o que o Draco estava dizendo era verdade. O mundo dela havia ficado de cabeça para baixo quando descobriu que não podia gerar mestiço, minutos antes de se casar com Victor. Foi o golpe de misericórdia que seu pai poderia ter dado nela.

Inicio do Flashback

"_Kalena estava ricamente vestida com o seu vestido de noiva. O seu vestido tomara-que-caia feito com a mais pura renda francesa feitas por fadas e totalmente rebordada com pedras de brilhos ofuscantes, juntamente com o delicado véu posto sobre a sua cabeça, não ocultava a preocupação e o medo de seus olhos. Ela torcia levemente o cabo do bouquet dentro da carruagem. _

_O nervosismo a estava matando, não por que estava prestes a se casar com Victor Gambler – queria distância do comensal – mas sim por que agora não teria volta. Nunca mais poderia se ver livre dessa nova família que tinha. Não por Draco, claro, mas por Lucius e tudo de ruim que a presença dele lhe causava. Percebendo o nervosismo pelas mãos de sua primogênita, Lucius perguntou:_

_- Preocupada, Kalena? _

_- Um pouco. - disse olhando para fora, tentando se acalmar. Fazia uma noite agradável_

_- Não devia se preocupar. Mas devo confessar que fiquei feliz em saber que os feitiços feitos pelos nossos antepassados tenham dado certo _

_- Feitiços? Que feitiços? - perguntou curiosa encarando o seu progenitor._

_- Bem, me responda uma coisa... você já tentou engravidar daquele sangue ruim?_

_- Não chame o Richard de sangue ruim..._

_- Era isso que ele era! Responda o que eu perguntei!_

_- Já... muitas vezes, mas... nunca consegui segurar mais que dois meses, sempre perdia._

_- Exato! – disse Lucius feliz._

_- Acho que o problema ta em mim... é bem capaz de nunca ter um filho meu._

_- O problema não está em você... estava na imundice que você tentava gerar._

_- Como assim? _

_- O motivo de você nunca engravidar está na sua marca de nascença._

_- O que essa marca tem a ver com os abortos?- disse Kalena, fria_

_- Permita contar um fragmento da nossa história, Kalena. Um dos nossos ancestrais, com medo de que a nossa pureza se perdesse, jogou um feitiço nas meninas que nascessem na família Malfoy. Nos ventres de uma Malfoy não seria permitido que uma imundice fosse gerada, ou seja, você não poderia ter filhos mestiços. Entendeu agora? _

_Kalena mordeu os lábios, não podia acreditar no que seu pai estava lhe contando."_

Final do Flashback

Foi só depois que descobriu aquilo que Kalena finalmente se conformara e se casara com Victor. Se quisesse ter filhos... se ela quisesse ser mãe, ela tinha que se casar com um sangue puro. No caso Victor. E foi exatamente que fez.

- Kalena, você está me ouvindo? – disse Draco achando o olhar de sua irmã vago de mais

- Sim. – disse seca.

- Uma coisa é certa. Você acabou se tornando uma das comensais mais influentes do império. Mais do que eu, nosso pai, seu marido e seu sogro juntos!

- Você sabe que esse assunto de ter me tornado uma comensal sem saber ainda não foi muito bem digerida.

- Depois de tudo que eu te falei, você devia se conformar com o que é.

- Me conformar é uma coisa, mas esquecer meus princípios. Tudo o que minha mãe me ensinou. É meio difícil, se não fosse por essa adaga, estaria morta a muito tempo, é difícil esconder cada pensamento de rebeldia contra Voldemort. Só faço por meus filhos.

- O que eu acabei de falar? Você estava aonde? No mundo da lua?! Fique feliz na posição que ocupa. Deveria abraçar novos princípios! O Lorde te trata como muitos sonham e desejam. Ele te trata com respeito. Até parecem que são iguais! O Lorde releva as suas alfinetadas, em troca tem você. Uma bruxa de altíssimo gabarito ao lado dele. Ele ainda te chama de pupila... de achado!

Kalena riu sem vontade. - Você realmente acredita no que está dizendo? Realmente acredita que é melhor estar aqui, do que lá fora lutando ao lado dos rebeldes? Lutando por algo realmente bom?

- O que é bom? vai Kalena.... eu te desafio! Você tem os filhos que sempre sonhou em ter!

- Eu sei! Eu sei o que consegui aqui. Não precisa repetir! Eles e você são as únicas coisas boas que consegui aqui. Mas pense só como seria o mundo... - abaixou a voz. - sem Ele... sem Voldemort para nos obrigar a sermos o que não somos...

- Você é uma egoísta! É isso que você é. Só pensa em você... Nas suas amarguras! Ícarus e Isolda... é neles que você deveria pensar! Pense nas oportunidades que os dois terão! O mundo que o Lorde está construindo é para eles! Um mundo onde não é preciso se esconder, nem muito menos temer os trouxas. São eles que nos temem! O Lorde que você tanto despreza... é ele que está pensando no bem de Ícarus e Isolda. Não se esqueça que eu sou exatamente aquilo que eu queria ser quando criança... e Ícarus também vai querer ser um comensal... como o pai, os avós e o tio!

- Nunca! Eu nunca permitirei uma atrocidade dessas, Draco. Às vezes você me assusta sabia. Às vezes não te reconheço. Cadê aquele homem que sonha em estar nos baços _dela_... Cadê?

- Sempre morre quando lembra que ela será lady das trevas. Morre quando descobre que o destino dela é se tornar a minha senhora. A qual devo servir fielmente.

- Draco... - seus olhos se encheram d'água. - me corta o coração essa sua situação. Mas se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu lutaria. Largaria tudo isso... - abriu os braços, mostrando o lugar. - e recomeçaria. Se você quiser, eu vou junto, com meus filhos. Nós poderíamos fugir para outro país, ou até mesmo... - estreitou os olhos fixando ainda mais os olhos do irmão. - nos juntarmos a ela. Sei que ela aceitaria a nossa ajuda... A sua ajuda. Vamos Draco, pense. Use sua cabeça.

- Você não pode fugir com os gêmeos.

- Claro que eu posso

- Não, você não pode. – a realidade que exporia à Kalena era cruel, mas tinha que ser dita. – acredite em mim quando digo que você _não_ pode!

- Por que eu não posso? Do que você está falando?

- Devo dizer antes de tudo que descobrir foi há pouco tempo e foi nosso pai que me contou. Eu não participei dessa atrocidade. Para falar a verdade eu ainda não digeri muito bem isso!

- Fala, Draco!

- Com medo que você se rebelasse, - respirou fundo. Era hora de sua irmã saber a verdade sobre seus filhos. - o Lorde encantou seus filhos. Ele sabe que você é ligada as crianças...

- Ele fez exatamente o que?

- Ele estava curioso... queria conhecer as crianças. Mas Isolda quando o viu fez exatamente o que se espera de uma menina que é você em miniatura. O insultou!

- O que tem demais nisso? Ela é uma criança!

- Mas o Lorde não gosta de ser insultado. Ele juntou a vontade de punir os dois e a garantia de que você fugiria. Ele lançou um feitiço... e pelo o que estudei é magia negra.

- Magia negra?

-Sim... você conhece o encantamento da saudade?

- Desembucha logo! O que aquele monstro fez com meus filhinhos?

- É um feitiço que prende a alma das crianças às pessoas que ele tem certeza que não vai traí-lo. Se tentar fugir com os dois, Ícarus e Isolda sentirão uma mórbida saudade de tudo e de todos. Eles tentarão voltar de qualquer jeito... se não conseguirem, eles cairão doentes e o próximo passo é a morte.

- Meu Deus... - Kalena levou as mãos à boca.

Ela se deixou cair no sofá atrás de si. Estava trêmula. Não tinha escapatória. Nunca deixaria seus bebês. Voldemort era um monstro. Tampou os olhos, escondendo o rosto, respirava pesadamente. Draco estava arrependido, mas se não contasse o Lorde contaria da pior forma. Ele mesmo ficou irado quando descobriu. Queria matar seu pai por ter participado daquela atrocidade.

- Você não tem como fugir... o jeito é se acostumar.

- Quero que você me deixe sozinha. - disse baixo. - vá embora...

- Ta... Você tem todo o... – mas Draco falou cedo demais. Uma ardência em seu braço denunciava que o Lorde estava o chamando e pelo visto a marca de Kalena também tinha sido convocada. – o Lorde exige nossa presença. Vamos?

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, Malfoy! Eu já falei!

- Acho imprudente irritá-lo depois saber do que ele é capaz com duas crianças.

- Eu sei! – gritou desnorteada. - mas me deixe pensar por pelo menos cinco minutos, é pedir demais? - a morena não olhava para ele, mantinha seus olhos fechados. - apenas, cinco... malditos... minutos. - vociferou.

- Não dá! Pense em Ícarus e Isolda!

- ESTOU PENSANDO MALFOY! Estou pensando... - Kalena não suportou mais manter as aparências, desabou num choro. Não agüentava mais manter as aparências. Era o que vinha fazendo todo esse tempo. Nada estava bom... muito pelo contrário.

- Kalena... – disse Draco estarrecido. Ele não a via chorar daquela forma há mais de três anos – não é tão ruim assim.

- Cala...essa...maldita...boca. São meus filhos...

Draco calou-se na hora. A sua irmã tinha razão de ficar naquele estado. Ele mesmo ficou furioso a ponto de ser detido para não bater em seu pai. Tudo bem que seria um favor ao mundo mágico não deixar que sangues-ruins viessem ao mundo, mas fazer tal maldade com seu próprio sangue era demais. Kalena esfregou os olhos, levantou e se dirigiu para frente do espelho. Se olhou. Não era ela... era apenas o que sobrou depois de tantas lutas perdidas. Estava tão acabada, tão cansada de tudo aquilo.

Suspirou. Draco estava certo. Não podia colocar em risco seus filhos. Eles eram o único motivo que a deixava sã. Com um girar suave da varinha, sua maquiagem antes borrada, estava novamente perfeita. Se olhou outra vez, agora seu rosto estava duro e frio. Aquela mesma máscara que ela usara tantas e tantas vezes. - Vamos logo com isso.

Os dois voltaram pelo mesmo caminho que tinha feito a poucos minutos. Kalena estava com a cabeça a mil. O que ela faria agora? Por que ele teve que fazer uma atrocidade daquelas? Logo seus dois filhos... Ela não ficaria abalada se fosse contra ela... muito pelo contrario... seria até plausível, pois ela alfinetava-o sempre que podia. Mas agora tudo tinha mudado... seus amados filhos estavam no meio do chumbo trocado com Voldemort.

§ (#.#) §

Agora ela entendera a atitude de Draco. Destruir a gruta era para dar veracidade na mentira que ele contaria a Voldemort, ele precisava não deixar rastros. Ginevra andava rapidamente pelo túnel secreto. O tom de voz que Draco usou na hora em que disse _"você precisa entrar..."_ a assustou.

O que de tão ruim poderia ter acontecido na sua ausência? Será que as coisas dentro de Hogsmeade estavam piores do que imaginava? Ela não podia pensar assim... até porque, se pensasse o tempo que viveu longe de sua família não serviram para nada.

Foi só então que percebeu que o túnel era muito frio... frio até demais. Sem contar que a cada passo que dava, mas frio ficava... aquilo não era normal. Mas Ginny estava muito mais preocupada com os seus amigos do que com aquele frio. Ela precisava se inteirar dos problemas de seus amigos e familiares antes de agir.

Nunca imaginou que aquele caminho fosse tão longo. À meia luz de sua varinha, ela consultou o relógio. Estava andando por mais de meia hora. A ruiva estava começando a se sentir sozinha, muito mais do que isso... estava se sentindo desorientada e o nervosismo só aumentava a angustia de chegar. Associado a tudo isso lhe veio a fome. Nem se lembrava qual foi a ultima coisa que colocou na boca. Mas tinha que continuar. Não podia esmorecer.

§ (#.#) §

Voldemort estava os esperando. Os dois não tardaram a chegar até o salão de reuniões. Ele observava os dois irmãos de forma fria e cruel. Draco foi o primeiro a se ajoelhar perante Voldemort. Já Kalena... bem Voldemort sabia que ela nunca faria uma coisa dessa. Aquela bruxa era orgulhosa demais para isso.

Kalena demonstrava em seu semblante preocupado devido a toda a verdade sobre Ícarus e Isolda. Draco se levantou e se pôs à margem da conversa que viria a seguir. Geralmente a conversa dos dois sempre dava muita discussão. E não queria que essa discussão sobrasse para ele.

Voldemort percebeu nitidamente o afastamento de Draco. Significava duas coisas. Primeira que ele sabia que a conversa poderia se tornar em discussão; e segunda que o seu jovem comensal não era totalmente de acordo com as decisões tomadas pelo bruxo das trevas em relação àquelas duas crianças. Da forma mais dissimulada perguntou à Kalena.

- Então, minha cara... o que tem a me dizer sobre a maldita bruma. Como eu posso invadi-la?

- É muito engraçado. Faz o que faz e ainda quer alguma informação?

- Já esperei tempo demais. - Voldemort a olhava fixamente.

- Pois que fique assim... esperando.

- Não me desobedeça! – sibilou perigosamente.

- Tenho coisas mais importantes do que contar sobre aquela esfera. Um bom exemplo seria aquela montanha de pergaminhos antigos que o senhor mesmo me mandou. - retrucou Kalena já saindo do salão.

De todos os sons que Draco e Kalena poderiam ouvir, ouvir aquilo foi um sinal de mau presságio. A risada fria e sem vida de Voldemort era um balde de água fria.

- Você devia pensar mais em Ícarus e em Isolda - falou Voldemort decido a ter aquela informação.

Kalena congelou. Cerrou os punhos.

- Não há mais nada que falar sobre aquela bruma. Eu menti. Tudo que sei sobre aquela bruma já falei.

- Isso sim...- estreitou os olhos, analisando-a demoradamente. - é que é uma mentira.

- Eu não estou mentindo.

- Está, Kalena. E eu falei que deveria pensar nos seus filhos.

- Não ouse ameaçar meus filhos. – disse Kalena se virando para enfrentar Voldemort – Você desconhece o que uma mãe pode fazer quando ameaçam seus filhos.

- Verdade. Sinceramente, não sei o que uma mãe pode fazer para defender os filhos. Mas eu sei o que você vai fazer. Vai me contar o detalhe da minha total ascensão.

- Vai sonhando. – respondeu Kalena a altura.

- Já que você quer dar uma de durona... - girou a varinha nos dedos. Agora sim, pegaria pesado com a bruxa. - você já deve saber que visitei seus filhos a quinze dias.

- Acabei de saber. – disse Kalena se segurando para não chorar. Era por isso que Isolda estava se escondendo nos estábulos.

- Ótimo! Vai poupar tempo para explicações pormenorizadas. Quero lhe dar os parabéns. Isolda provou ser realmente sua filha. Mas nela, ao contrario de você, dei-lhe o corretivo apropriado e no ato.

- Como pode... são crianças.

- O castigo nela, devo te contar, foi mais forte. – disse Voldemort alheio às lamurias de Kalena – É para ela aprender, desde cedo, que me deve obediência e respeito. Você descobriu como o _encantamento de saudade_ funciona, não é?

- Sim. – respondeu Kalena seca – E esse foi o motivo de eu ainda não ter fugido com meus filhos para bem longe. Você é mal até a alma... se é que você ainda a tem.

- Você, sendo tão poderosa, deveria saber que não existe isso. Quando eu quero alcançar um alvo... eu consigo. Custe o que custar!

- Apenas uma dica pra você, Voldemort, um bruxo como você... - parou por segundos, medindo as palavras. - nunca conseguirá passar por aquela bruma. Um ser, onde faltam fragmentos de alma... nunca vai compreender as sutilezas da esfera de _Zanon_. Vai morrer tentando ultrapassá-la!

- Já é um progresso... O nome daquela esfera é Zanon. Agora me conte o resto.

- Por que você, além de não ter alma... não tem coração!

- Não brinque com a sorte... você vai me contar tudo o que sabe e vai me contar agora! – Voldemort apontou a varinha para Kalena. Draco fez menção de se aproximar, mas Voldemort apenas usou a varinha para fazer a bruxa se ajoelhar perante ele.

Kalena bufou. Nunca em sua vida se sentira tão ridicularizada, estava de mãos atadas.

- Tudo que fez na vida reflete naquela esfera. A cada morte em sua alma... o sangue dos inocentes que matou servirá como uma venda em seus olhos em forma de bruma – sentiu um nó em sua garganta. Rezando que as pessoas que se refugiaram a perdoassem por dar uma informação tão valiosa à Voldemort, mas era a vida de seus filhos – só aqueles que se arrependem de tudo que já fez, ou os que são forçados por meio da chantagem, ou por aqueles que tem a capacidade de amar sem receber nada podem encontrar a cidade no meio da esfera de Zanon. A esfera tem o poder, dados pelos friedans, de ver se a alma é limpa... se ainda é una. E em você falta-lhe o essencial... a alma. Dividindo-a da forma que dividiu...

- Já entendi! – respondeu frio. Se perguntava como ela poderia saber das Horcruxes, talvez pela boca grande de Draco. Mas isso agora não era realmente importante, afinal ninguém sabia onde as horcruxes estavam. Queria meios de destruir aquele feitiço – Agora me conte... de onde esse feitiço se alimenta?

- CHEGA! EU NÃO VOU DIZER! – alterou Kalena!

- Então serei obrigado a sacrificar os seus filhos!

- NÃO! – Kalena não podia permitir isso e repentinamente mudou o tom de voz – Por favor... meus filhos, não! Puna-me... não os meus filhos!

Draco continuava alheio, escutando tudo. Não poderia se meter, afinal não sabia quase nada sobre a bruma. Ele não queria mais atenção do Lorde do que já estava recebendo. E Kalena deveria contar tudo que sabia ao Lorde. Ela não deveria ser leal à pessoas que mal conhecia.

- Se você não me contar... - disse Voldemort para Kalena. A sua voz era tão baixo que mais parecia um sussurro - eu os mandarei para Vardo. Draco já passou uns tempos lá, sabe exatamente o que quero dizer, não é Draco?

Draco engoliu a seco. Se ele com 17 anos mal conseguiu suportar o que passou naquele lugar nefasto, duas crianças de três anos não teriam a menor chance de sobreviver. E isso sem contar com aquele feitiço. Voldemort abriu um sorriso frio. Ele percebeu que Draco não se esqueceu dos horrores que sofreu. Tais horrores que aguardavam as duas crianças eram de arrepiar qualquer um.

- Como os gêmeos estão encantados sentirão uma imensa saudade de todos e definharão... então Kalena se eu fosse você me diria onde aquele feitiço de proteção se alimenta...

- Hogwarts... – cortou-o quase gritando. - satisfeito... Hogwarts

- Hogwarts? Aquele castelo... Por que não pensei nisso antes... - coçou o queixo demoradamente. - chegou a hora de destruir aquele lugar de uma vez por todas. Se eu, o herdeiro natural daquele castelo, não posso tê-lo... ninguém o terá.

- Não se esqueça quem está la dentro - disse Kalena se levantando e se segurando para não chorar - a lady pode sair ferida e até mesmo morta dessa investida.

- Não... Tenho que planejar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. A quero ao meu lado, e não a sete palmos de distância.

- Posso ir? - disse Kalena já virada, com uma lagrima teimando a cair e quase saindo da sala. Ela não agüentaria nem um segundo sequer perto daquele ser nefasto. – tenho que fazer experiências com as descobertas que fiz.

- Melhor... percebo que você tem trabalhado muito nestes últimos meses. E já que você me contou o que eu mais precisava... e ainda me abriu os olhos para não atacar sem planejar, você pode ir para sua casa e ficar lá por uma semana

- Uma semana? - repetiu sem acreditar. Uma semana com seus bebês, seria fantástico.

- Isso... uma semana com Ícarus e Isolda. Não sou tão mau assim. - disse Voldemort sorrindo para as costas de Kalena - Vá curtir seus filhos!

Kalena deu uma ultima olhada para trás. Queria saber qual eram as intenções do bruxo. Aquela folguinha tinha claramente segundas intenções.

- Você quer o que? Mais trabalho? - disse Voldemort olhando profundamente

- Não. Já estou indo... - caminhou o mais firmemente que conseguiu. Não se preocupou de deixar Draco para trás, a raiva que sentia era tanta que se ficasse por perto do loiro o socaria até cansar. Não que ele tivesse culpa do monstro que era Voldemort, mas por ser tão covarde e não ter tentado sair daquele covil de serpentes enquanto pode.

§ (#.#) §

Ginevra estava tão entretida com a sua desorientação e a fome que lhe assombrava que se assustou quando a opala esquentou. Aquilo fora repentino demais. O frio demasiado que sentia, simplesmente desapareceu e deu lugar a um clima bem agradável. Para a sua felicidade, a mudança do clima trouxe consigo a saída do túnel.

Ao sair daquele túnel, Ginny viu um cenário que nunca pensara em ver nesses últimos meses. Hogsmeade estava praticamente igual quando a deixou para trás. A única coisa que mudara fora o repentino amento populacional da cidade. Nem pareciam que estavam em guerra e que a cidade estava sitiada.

Com a sua percepção aguçada, Ginny percebeu uma movimentação estranha. Ela subiu em um emaranhado de pedras e se escondeu por lá. Ela não queria ver ninguém além de Neville naquela noite. E já era suficiente Draco saber que ela estava de volta, ah claro, sem contar que Voldemort – o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa – conhecia esse fato.

§ (#.#) §

Uma mulher loira corria pelo jardim próximo as casas de Hogsmeade, um homem alto e magro a seguia divertido. Era Luna e Neville. Apesar de que Luna estivesse sorrindo o olhar dela era melancólico e amedrontado. Talvez fossem as longas e dolorosas perdas. Já Neville se tornara mais resistentes a perdas. Ele se tornara algo que nunca pensou em ser.

A loira apertou os passos e correu mais indo para trás de um pequeno chalé, que ficava em frente da pequena floresta que restara dentro da esfera de Zanon que protegia a cidade.

Luna parou abruptamente e Neville quase escorregou atrás dela. Ambos mantinham uma expressão de espanto. Uma figura negra estava parada em cima de uma pedra olhando diretamente para eles. Segurava uma pesada e brilhante espada.

Luna e Neville sem pestanejar lançaram um feitiço - aprenderam que nesses tempos de guerra deviam atacar primeiro para depois perguntar . Isso era o que Dumbledore sempre repetia à eles. O feitiço foi rebatido pela pessoa com extrema facilidade com a espada. A pessoa gargalhou e abaixou o capuz. Luna soltou um grito e se apoiou em Neville, que mantinha os olhos esbugalhados.

- Tudo isso é felicidade por me ver? - a pessoa pulou da pedra e aterrizou aos pés dos dois.

- Ginny! - Luna pulou no pescoço da amiga e a abraçou fortemente.

- To vendo que você não mudou em nada, Luna. - disse Ginny sendo quase sufocada pela amiga

Ginny conseguiu com muito custo se afastar de Luna e dando um meio sorriso cumprimentou Neville.

- Oi Nev. Então, o que se passa?

Neville olhou espantado para Ginny. As poucas vezes em que conversaram era por meio de cartas. Reparou que ela havia se tornado uma linda mulher, mas isso realmente não importava. Sua meia paixonite pela ruiva a muitos anos ficara para trás, desde que ela começou a namorar Harry e podia afirmar com muita certeza que amava Luna e somente ela. E isso sim era a única coisa que importava.

- Por onde esteve, tentei te contatar, mas ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro!

- Oras Nev, te disse na última carta que estava mudando de esconderijo. Mas isso é outra história. Quero saber de tudo!

- Bem – começou o moreno - como você bem vê estamos protegidos por uma bolha de frio. Sem contar que minha Luna foi seqüestrada uma vez. – em seu tom de voz, Ginny pode distinguir mágoa.

- Mas isso não importa - retrucou Luna olhando feio para Neville - mas e você? O que aconteceu com você?

- Muita coisa Luna. - a loira pode sentir a frieza e distancia que a ruiva os estava tratando. O que será que estava acontecendo. - Agora, precisamos conversar Neville, Luna. Quero ficar a par de tudo que aconteceu enquanto estive fora. Quero assumir meu posto o mais rápido possível.

- O que você tá pretendendo? - perguntou Neville estranhando a frieza de sua amiga

- Colocar as coisas no eixo novamente. - deu um meio sorriso, um sorriso que não chegou a seus olhos.

- Será que não podemos esquecer por um minuto essa guerra? - reclamou Luna - Ginny... você acabou de chegar! Será que poderia fingir por poucos momentos que está contente por nos ver! Quero muito saber como é a vida longe da Europa!

- Não, não podemos Luna! – a ruiva a olhava sério. Será que ninguém, além dela, entendia o que essa guerra significava? Harry havia morrido por isso. Lutar era o mínimo que eles podiam fazer. - Será que até hoje você não percebeu que se esquecermos por um segundo dessa maldita guerra, Voldemort vem e dá o bote?

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo! Você não tem idéia de como eles podem ser cruéis com as mulheres. – Luna estava extremamente magoada com a amiga. - você fugiu! Foi embora e deixou todo mundo. Mas eu não! Eu fiquei, perdi o meu pai, fui seqüestrada e só eu e... e... uma amiga sabe o que eu passei!

- Fugi? É isso o que você pensa? Eu fui obrigada a ir embora, só Deus sabe o que aconteceria se eu ficasse e não fosse treinada adequadamente. Só eu sei o que passei nas mãos de Voldemort!

- Não diga o nome dele! – exclamou exaltada a loira.

- GINNY! LUNA! CHEGA AS DUAS! – gritou Neville intervindo na discussão. Aquela não era a hora para lavação de roupa suja. – Vamos entrar... – recobrou o seu habitual tom de voz. Luna cruzou os braços extremamente sentida. Ginny guardou a espada e olhava para Luna friamente. – Minha casa não fica longe, vamos entrar e conversar civilizadamente, sim.

As duas concordaram com a cabeça. Luna e Neville seguiram na frente de mãos dadas. Ginny sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Talvez nunca pudesse repetir aquele gesto tão simples. Andar de mãos dadas. Mesmo que consiga derrotar Voldemort, nunca poderia se entregar a alguém. Ela trazia azar a todos que se aproximavam. E Harry fora o primeiro a constatar tal realidade.

A casa de Neville era bem simples. Luna foi a primeira a entrar, Neville segurou a porta para que Ginny entrasse. Fechou a porta e a trancou com a varinha. Ginny começou a memorizar como era a casa daquele casal. A sala era pequena e nela tinha uma lareira.

Na soleira havia fotos de várias pessoas. Pessoas da época de escola. Pessoas estranhas a Ginny, que ela concluíra que era de época atual. Mas havia muitas fotos dos dois. Fotos de ambos sorrindo... e uma foto de Luna com um olhar amedrontado. Ginevra estranhou aquele olhar da foto. Mas verificaria isso depois que se familiarizasse com a situação atual.

Havia um acesso que dava para cozinha e pelo que Ginny pode perceber era uma cozinha branca. Ao seu lado havia uma escada simples que dava para os quartos no segundo andar. Do lado direito da sala havia outra duas portas, mas essas estavam fechadas. Os moveis da sala eram rústicos, mas bastante acolhedores.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia, Luna havia se sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira, ainda apagada. Ginny achou melhor recomeçar a conversa interrompida a alguns minutos. Precisava resolver as coisas, só assim poderia seguir em paz.

- Olha Luna, desculpa tá legal. - esfregou as têmporas. Luna lhe dirigiu um pequeno e rápido olhar incrédulo. - Você sabe muito bem por que fui embora! Eu também perdi pessoas que amava, ok?!

- Fiquei meses a fio presa. – a loira não a olhava, e isso a machucou profundamente. Eram melhores amigas na escola, e agora eram como se fossem apenas conhecidas. - sendo furada por tantas agulhas que você não tem noção! Para aqueles infelizes eu era apenas uma coisa a ser reprogramada, esqueci quem eu era... quem eu amava. Só para ser dócil ao comensal que me escolheu!

Gina piscou diversas vezes. Ninguém lhe tinha contado essa parte da história.

- Olha Luna, eu sinto muito não ter estado aqui para te ajudar, ok. É que eu... eu... – as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. - Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto. O que importa é que você está bem, o Nev está bem, e eu vou dar um jeito nisso, ok? Vou acabar com todos eles, um por um.

- Percebi que você mudou e muito. - Luna se levantou dando as costas para a amiga. – antigamente você tinha um coração. Se importava com as pessoas. – e saiu correndo deixando para trás os dois amigos.

- Nev... - suspirou cansada. Encarou o amigo. - você sabe o nome dele?

- O infeliz que a comprou? - perguntou Neville amargurado.

- Não. O nome do papai Noel! Claro que sim, Nev! – Neville a olhou amargurado e ressentido. - desculpa! Força do hábito. - correu para se desculpar.

- Nós o conhecemos. O desgraçado se chama, Zabini. Blaise Zabini. – Neville cuspiu o nome do comensal.

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo. Blaise Zabini, amigo de Draco Malfoy. Sempre soube da queda que o negro tinha por sua amiga, mas nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz de tal atrocidade.

- Zabini. Ok, agora Nev, vai atrás da Luna, e cuide dela por mim, ok. Tenho que tomar umas providências.

- Talvez seja melhor _você_ ir procurá-la. – falou pondo um ponto final no assunto. - até porque foi você que a fez chorar!

- Neville... - suplicou. - Eu não sou boa nisso. Provavelmente a farei chorar de novo...

Era tão mais fácil conversar com Neville, com ele falavam sempre sobre a guerra, os rebeldes, agora com Luna era diferente, ela precisava de mais, precisava conversar sobre seus sentimentos, sobre como aquela guerra estava afetando as pessoas. E isso era pedir demais para ela, era tão mais fácil se fechar e seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido; mas isso não seria possível com Luna, sua melhor amiga.

- Então comece a ficar boa nisso - respondeu seco - e aproveita tenta tirar o nome da bem feitora que invadiu a prisão. Quer dizer, invadiu o _centro de pesquisa_ e tirou Luna de lá. Pelo que eu entendi nas poucas vezes que Luna toca no assunto, ela estava pronta para se tornar a Sra. Zabini e essa "pessoa amiga" a tirou de lá e tirou toda a porcaria que colocaram na minha Luna. E a devolveu para mim.

Ginny o olhou penalizada, sentia a culpa em forma de cubo de gelo em seu estômago. Luna e Neville eram seus amigos, sua responsabilidade, não devia ter ficado fora tanto tempo. Era seu dever cuidar deles. Se Harry estivesse vivo, com certeza Luna não tinha passado esse inferno durante meses.

- Você tem razão. Eu sinto muito, Nev. – segurou a mão do homem. – Sinto não ter estado aqui quando a seqüestraram e não ter ajudado em nada. – Neville deu um meio sorriso e apertou a mão da garota. - cuidarei pessoalmente do Zabini. – Neville concordou com a cabeça e os dois se abraçaram.

- Eu sei que cuidará... mas faço questão de cortar-lhe a cabeça como muitos comensais andam fazendo e mandarei a cabeça para Voldemort colocar na coleção dele! Agora vai e resolve a bagunça que fez.

- Você é um chato sabia. - deu língua para o amigo e começou a andar pelo caminho feito por Luna.

Luna tinha corrido direto para sua cama. Queria esquecer das vezes que chamou Zabini de meu amor, das vezes que se esquecera de Neville; de como aqueles infelizes foram cruéis com ela. No meio de tanta coisa que queria se esquecer, escutou alguém bater na porta e abrir uma fresta esperando permissão para entrar. Inconscientemente segurou a varinha junto ao corpo.

- Vai embora Nev, não estou bem para conversar. – sua voz estava embargada, pelo choro.

- Sou eu Luna. Posso entrar? – a ruiva a observou pela fresta da porta.

- O que quer? - perguntou Luna entre soluços.

- Me des... des... - ok, tanto tempo sem falar aquela palavra que estava difícil de pronunciar. Engoliu seco, tinha que tentar, se não Luna não a perdoaria. - Queria saber como você está e também queria me desculpar...

- Você não sabe do que eles são capazes. Do que eles estão fazendo. Tudo em nome da purificação. – Ginny sentiu um aperto no peito. Os grandes olhos azuis de Luna estavam inchados e vermelhos. - aquelas que não são vendidas, se tornam barrigas de aluguel com o único objetivo de procriar... sem vontade própria... é horrível Ginny, você não tem noção.

- Eu sei muito bem o que eles são capazes. Esqueceu que Voldemort já esteve em minha cabeça?! - exclamou exasperada, fazendo Luna pular de susto. - Olha Luna... - respirou fundo para se acalmar, e não acabar brigando com ela novamente. - Quero que você saiba que eu mesma vou cuidar do Zabini, ok? Vou fazer ele sofrer o dobro que você sofreu.

- Sabia que eu fui encomendada... – continuou sem ligar para o que a amiga tinha dito. Seu olhar era vazio. - 1000 galeões para aquele que conseguisse me capturar. Você ficou o que? Dois dias? Eu fiquei seis meses. E mais outros 4 meses me limpando da imundice que enfiaram em mim. _Ela_ ficou para trás, tinha filhos para proteger. Me deu a liberdade, mas continua presa a eles.

- Dois dias... – suspirou Ginny. Luna não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido naqueles dois dias, ninguém realmente sabia. O que os outros ouviram dizer era o que ela queria que soubessem. Tinha vergonha até de pensar e também nojo só de lembrar que tinha passado por sua cabeça realmente ser a mulher de Voldemort. Esfregou o braço esquerdo. Doia só de lembrar. - Qual o nome da sua salvadora?

- Você não a conhece. – respondeu categoricamente. – não pessoalmente

- Posso saber o maldito nome? Por favor...- acrescentou rapidamente. – talvez nós possamos ajudá-la também, assim como ela te ajudou!

- Quero um abraço! – disse Luna repentinamente

- Ahn, claro! – também estava tão enferrujada em demonstrar sentimentos. Simular sentimentos era uma das chaves fundamentais do treinamento com os monges.

Se dando por vencida Ginny a abraçou. Luna apertou bem aquele abraço e perto de seu ouvido, começou a sussurrar. A cada palavra dita em segredo Ginny ficava cada vez mais estarrecida com que descobria. Tinha muito mais gente nas linhas inimigas do que poderia imaginar. Do nada Luna se desfez do abraço e olhando intensamente para amiga disse sem nenhum resquício de medo e vagues.

- Agora você já sabe...

- Sim, agora eu sei... – murmurou no mesmo tom seco que Luna. Agora estava tudo tão nítido. – claro, como eu fui ingênua. – murmurou para si mesma.

Luna respirou aliviada, talvez Ginny ainda tivesse salvação. Sem que Ginny esperasse a loira se jogou em seus braços. Ginny dessa vez relaxou os músculos. De certo, Luna já a tinha perdoado. Assim era a loira, tinha um coração enorme e perdoava com extrema facilidade. Queria ter esse dom.

- Precisamos remover essa pessoa o mais rápido possível. – disse Luna

- Concordo. Essa alma caridosa já sofreu demais e caso tenha algum pecado... já pagou por todos eles.

Luna sorriu para ela. Agora ela tinha certeza que tudo poderia voltar ao normal.

- Ah Luna... depois de tanto tempo essa é realmente uma noticia boa. - Ginny puxou Luna pelo braço e a apertou fortemente, dessa vez pegando a loira de surpresa. - Agora tenho que ir. Tenho coisas a resolver. - apertou as bochechas da loira e levantou num pulo.

- Você vai procurá-los agora? – perguntou esperançosa. Talvez a ruiva tivesse um pouco de juízo e fosse atrás da família.

- Eu... eu não sei. Você acha que eu devia vê-los agora?

- Claro que sim, Ginny! – a loira se levantou e segurou as mãos da amiga. – Eles são sua família! A Sra. Weasley sente tanto a sua falta. Todas as vezes que tomamos chá juntas, ela fala de você.

- Ok, Luna. Eu vou, sim.

O rosto de Luna se iluminou. Abriu a boca para dizer mais uma coisa, mas parou no meio do caminho; parecia que estava estudando suas palavras, antes de dizê-las.

- Ginny, _a pessoa que me salvou _me contou uma coisa extremamente assustadora e ao mesmo tempo preciosa para os nossos planos.

- E o que seria?

- Há um traidor entre nós. Por isso não toque no nome de ninguém, ou ambos podem morrer.

- Um traidor entre nós? Luna, por que não disse antes! Oh merlim, tenho tantas coisas que resolver... - começou a andar de um lado para outro. - Ok, você fica aqui e descança, eu vou cuidar de uns assuntos. Ah se pego esse traidorzinho... Oh, e ela por acaso não disse o nome dele não é mesmo?

- Não... ela faz parte do mais alto escalão; e ninguém do alto escalão sabe. Esse traidor só se reporta a Você-sabe-quem.

- Tava bom demais pra ser verdade. Ok, desse traidor cuido depois, agora tenho assuntos a tratar, você sabe.

- Me desculpa, Ginny por ser tão passional. Mas é que... quase um ano me deixaram assim

- Não te culpo Luna. - Ginny deu um fraco sorriso. – mas agora eu vou, e se você deixar eu poderia voltar para cá depois e conversamos, ok?

- Adoraria Ginny! Vou te esperar com uns bolinhos de bergônia e chá de folhas silvestres.

- Ok, então quer dizer... Você e o Nev, heim? – perguntou com segundas intenções deixando as bochechas da amiga ligeiramente vermelhas. Luna deu de ombros sorridente.

Ginny sempre soube que aqueles dois terminariam juntos. Se despediu com um aceno e foi para a sala onde também se despediu de Neville dizendo que voltava depois que fosse procurar sua família. Neville lhe explicou com exatidão onde ficava a casa dos Weasley.

Ginevra saiu da casa de sua amiga mortificada. Como era possível o Zabini ser tão baixo a ponto de modificar totalmente a Luna. Mas também a sua amiga foi se envolver logo com um sonserino que fatalmente viraria um comensal maluco. Ginevra, com aquele pensamento, desaparatou.

Desaparatou do outro lado da rua, em frente a casa de sua família. A casa era bem diferente da sua velha Toca. Não possuía todos aqueles andares tortos, era bem simples, mas acolhedora. Respirou fundo, seu coração batia na garganta.

Já passava das oito da noite, se camuflou nos arbustos vizinhos. Não estava tão segura quanto quando falou com Luna. Podia ouvir as vozes de sua mãe gritando com alguém, talvez fossem os gêmeos aprontando algo, ou talvez Ron, levando uma dura por não ter feito algo que sua mãe pediu.

Caminhou ao lado dos arbustos, encontrando uma pequena janela ao lado da casa, que dava pra cozinha. As luzes estavam acesas, Molly estava encostada à pia, lavando a louça do jantar. Pode ver seu pai sentado à mesa folheando um jornal desinteressado.

Uma movimentação na casa do vizinho fez com que ela saísse do transe.

- Quem está ai? – gritou um velinho, suas mãos tremiam ao segurar a varinha.

Ginny achou melhor ir embora, antes que arrumasse confusão. Aparatou, no mesmo instante Molly Weasley secou uma solitária lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

A garota acabou dormindo na casa de Luna e Neville, afinal, ainda não tinha onde dormir. Naquela manhã Luna, com uma ajudinha de Neville a convenceram de visitar sua família. Afinal, havia cinco anos que não os via.

A loira fez questão de aparatar com Ginny, para ter certeza que ela ao menos bateria na porta dos Weasley. As duas desaparataram do outro lado da rua, em frente a casa dos parentes da ruiva.

Luna deu um sorriso sincero ou notar a cara de terror da amiga ao seu lado. Ginny segurava braço da amiga, buscando um pouco de apoio e confiança que lhe faltava no momento.

- Você tem certeza que preciso fazer isso hoje? – a loira respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

- Calma Ginny, são só os Weasleys. Sua família, lembra?

- É fácil pra você dizer. Não foi você que ficou sem dar noticias por cinco anos.

- Está parecendo que você não recebeu nenhum treinamento do mestre Yan Shun. – Ginny a olhou com um misto de espanto e divertimento. – covarde. – cantarolou a última palavra.

Ginny serrou os olhos perigosamente, voltou sua atenção para a casa dos Weasley. Na porta tinha uma menina brincando calmamente. Ela era ruivinha de olhos azuis. Ginny estranhou aquilo. Mas passou tanto tempo fora que não saberia dizer de quem aquela menina era filha.

Correu os olhos pelo jardim da frente, não tinha ninguém, apenas a garotinha. Resolveu se aproximar.

Deu alguns passos e não sentindo a presença de Luna, girou a cabeça para trás a olhando questionadora.

- Você não vem?

Luna balançou a cabeça negativamente, e antes que a ruiva desse meia volta ela aparatou. Ginny bufou, ok, teria que fazer isso sozinha. Deu mais alguns passos e abriu o portãozinho devagar e se aproximou da garotinha que não a tinha notado antes.

- Oi. - disse se sentando no chão junto a garotinha.

- Oi. - disse a menina observando Ginny atentamente - você é nova por aqui?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Como você se chama, lindinha?

- Marienne. Mas todo mundo de Enne. E o seu?

- Marienne, que nome lindo. - passou a mão pelo cabelo da garota. - Me chamo Ginevra. - enrugou o nariz em desgosto. - Mas detesto esse nome. - sussurrou para a garotinha - Mas todos me chamam de Ginny.

- Legal! Por que o seu nome é Ginevra?

- Bem, minha mãe teve um acesso de loucura, quando me batizou. Mas me diz uma coisa, seus pais estão em casa?

- Sim. Os meus pais, os meus tios, as meus avós.

- Verdade?! Mas então, de qual dos ruivos você puxou esse cabelo lindo?

- Do papai. – disse Marienne naturalmente, enquanto brincava com sua boneca.

Ginny não pode deixar de rir.

- Sei. Mas _como se chama _o seu pai?

- Não sei. Chamo ele de papai. Você tem o mesmo cabelo dele, sabia?

- Sim, eu sei. - se inclinou ficando cara a cara com a ruivinha. - E você sabe o por que?

- Não! Mas eu te achei muito bonita. Eu vou ficar bonita feito você quando crescer?

- Claro que sim. Muito mais linda. Afinal, você já é linda!

Ginny tentava achar um jeito de arrancar algo da garotinha. Saber se ela poderia ter ouvido alguma conversa sobre ela, mas não estava encontrando um caminho certo para começar. E seu coração batendo descompassado não ajudava em nada no momento.

- Er... querida, você disse que seus tios estavam aqui, certo? Todos eles?

- Todos eles. Mas eu tenho uma tia também, mas eu não a conheço. Eu queria conhece-la... mas o tio Rony não gosta que fale dela... a ultima vez q eu perguntei dela o tio Rony não gostou e a tia Mione teve que engrossar com ele.

- É mesmo? E, o que a sua vovó diz disso tudo?

- Que o tio Rony tava precisando de levar uma palmada para acabar com a pirraça dele. Mas ela chora quando eu pergunto sobre ela. Fica dizendo q ela não devia estar comendo direito... que ela não devia ter ficado sozinha. Que ela é a caçulinha e no mínimo um dos meus tios tinha que ter ido junto... mas aí a minha mãe aparece e me leva pro quarto... e eu nunca escuto o resto da conversa

- Verdade? - Ginny sentiu seus olhos arderem. Só mesmo uma pessoa insensível como ela pra nunca escrever todos esses anos. Coitada de sua mãe. Podia ate vê-la chorando pelos cantos. - posso garantir que sua tia está comendo direitinho, e que está bem. - parou por um segundo analisando a garotinha que lhe olhava atentamente. - Será que você poderia dizer isso a ela?

- Você conhece a minha tia?

- Sim, conheço muito bem. - Ginny pode sentir sua coragem lhe abandonando. Olhou para o relógio. - puxa, tá tarde, está na minha hora. - apoiou a mão no chão e se levantou.

- Onde você vai? Senta aqui de novo... me conta como ela é!

- Eu...eu... tenho que ir pra casa resolver uns assuntos. Mande um beijo pra sua vózinha, ok?

- Naõ vai embora! Calma aí...- a garotinha levantou do chão do chão e começou a pular e gritar pelo pai. - PAPAI!!! PAPAI, TEM UMA MOÇA Q CONHECE A MINHA TIA. VEM CÁ!

Berrou Marrienne animadamente

- Psiiuuu, querida! - Ginny tentava calar a garoinha. Mas ela tinha puxado o gene de Rony. Adorava fazer um escândalo. Ginny se apressou para sair do quintal e poder aparatar de vez.

- Não vai embora Ginny. - disse Marrienne segurando o braço de Ginny - o meu papai já vem. Voce pode dizer como a minha tia está!

- Mary, querida, posso te chamar assim? - quase gritou desesperada. - Silêncio querida. Só diz que está tudo bem. Eu prometo que volto para te visitar! Mas realmente, eu tenho que ir. - puxou delicadamente o braço, se afastando da garotinha.

- PAPAI A MOÇA TÁ INDO EMBORA VEM LOGO! Fica Ginny por favor! Por favor por favor por favor!!!!

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Aquela garotinha tinha mesmo os genes de Ron. Escandalosa e insistente. Podia até se ver a alguns anos atrás. Voltou a tentar calar a garotinha, podia ouvir uma movimentação dentro da casa.

- Psiu, prometo que se você se calar eu te trago uns doces, ok. Tchauzinho. - Ginny conseguiu se soltar da ruivinha e se dirigiu, ou melhor correu para o portãozinho. Definitivamente não teria coragem de rever sua família. Não depois de confirmar que fizera sua mãe sofrer, por sua causa.

- Eu não quero doce... eu quero saber da minha tia!

- Marrienne Weasley - disse uma voz masculina, ao abrir uma fresta da porta.

- É o meu papai! - disse Marrienne feliz - você vai gostar dele

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Seu coração palpitava.

- Não querida. Não dá!

- Mas por que?

- Por que... por que eu fiz muita coisa errada. E agora você como uma garota boazinha vai deixar a sua amiga Ginny ir embora, em silencio, ok? Melhor... tenho um recado da sua tia, vai lá e diz que... que... está tudo legal, e que você é uma gracinha, falou. Agora tchau.

- O que eu te fiz? Eu falei alguma coisa que te chateou? É só falar na minha tia que todo mundo fica com raiva, ou chateado, ou chorando, ou nervoso e no caso do tio Rony... é tudo junto.

- Não, não... - Ginny se ajoelhou a altura da garotinha. - você é uma graça. Mas eu tenho que fazer um trabalho. Você quer que eu perca o emprego? Não né! Agora seja boazinha, escove os dentes, brinque muito e obedeça seus pais. Beijo, queridinha.

- Marrienne! Com quem você está conversando - perguntou o mesmo homem, ainda dentro da casa, certamente procurava algo, já que apenas entreabriu a porta da casa e não saiu para o jardim.

- Com uma moça chamada Ginevra - berrou a pequena

- Com quem? – gritou em resposta.

- Ginevra, papai, ta surdo?

- Não... - Ginny gemeu em desespero. Se livrou da garotinha e correu para fora do quintal. Estava se odiando no momento. Era uma covarde, isso sim.

- Por Merlin - berrou uma outra voz

- Segura ela, Enne. - disse uma voz muito parecida com a outra

- Tá bom, tio Fred. Ginny volta aqui!

- Não Enne... tenho que ir lembra... - disse andando para trás desesperada. a ruiva quase caiu para trás ao bater na mureta da casa. Estava perdida, já sabiam que ela estava ali. não poderia simplesmente aparatar. Se o fizesse nunca mais teria coragem de voltar.

- Por que o tio Fred mandou te segurar?

- Bom, querida, porque eu sou... sou a tia Ginny. - deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Você é quem?

- Tia Ginny... surpresa!!!!!!! - Ginny forçava o sorriso. Enne a olhava espantada.

- Minha tia? Sério? Você não tem cara de tia! - a pequena Marrienne a olhou desconfiada e segundos depois para a surpresa da bruxa, ela pulou até o pescoço de Ginny deixando-a ainda mais pasma.

- Ahn... Enne, querida. Está tudo bem mesmo? - Ginny a abraçou forte. Se todos da família a odiavam, pelo menos tinha a pequena Enne do seu lado.

Ao fundo Gui, Fred e Jorge se acotovelaram para sair pela porta da sala, e estancaram ao observar o abraço de Marienne com Ginny. Ginevra continuava a mesma. Uma aficcionada por crianças. Sem aguentar Gui falou:

- Ginny?

- Gui... Fred, Jorge. - Ginny sentiu a voz morrer em sua garganta; colocou a garotinha no chão e se ajeitou sem graça. Deu um sorriso amarelo. - oi

- Fiquei preocupado quando o meu informante no Egito disse q você tinha saído de lá indo em direção a Itália a mais de um mês. - disse Gui preocupado. Pelo visto Luna e Nev não eram os únicos que sabia de seus itinerários; que supostamente deveriam ser secretos. Não sabia como Voldemort não a tinha encontrado muito antes.

- Ahn... sim, os espiões de Voldemort tinham conseguido me rastrear, então tive que ir embora. - respondeu sem graça. Suas orelhas queimavam em brasa. - Mas estava dizendo a Enne que tenho que ir embora. Você sabe... negócios a tratar... - a ruiva torcia as mãos, nervosa.

- Só em seu sonho que vocÊ vai embora sem falar com a mamãe. - disse Jorge

- Se você fizer isso ela arranca o nosso couro - completou Fred.

- Vamos entrar. -disse Gui sério – toda a família está reunida, só faltava você.

- Até parece que adivinhamos que você viria hoje! – exclamou Jorge.

- Pena que não pudemos usar esse dom especial em Hogwarts nas aulas de adivinhação. - Fred completou os pensamentos do irmão gêmeo.

- Gui... - sua voz morreu. O irmão mais velho a olhava de forma séria e irredutível. - eu não sei se devo... - Enne segurou fortemente a mão da tia, lhe dirigindo um sorriso iluminado. - então, quem é o pai dessa pequena escandalosa?

- O meu pai é o grandalhão! - disse Marrienne rindo e apontado para o Gui.

- Hum... aquele grandalhão não conseguiria fazer uma coisinha fofa assim. - sorriu um pouco mais descontraída. - E a dona Molly? Como ela está?

- A mamãe tá mais calma... mas não se preocupa com o Rony... ele vive de mal humor... ninguém sabe como a Mione agüenta.

- O amor é cego, Gui... - suspirou triste. - vocês acham que eu devo entrar?

- Mas é claro! - disse os quatro uníssono

- Está bem... mas eu não me responsabilizo pela segurança do Ron, se ele vier encher o saco ele vai ter! - exclamou divertida. Bom, já que não tinha escapatória, o melhor seria aproveitar.

Mas sua vontade mesmo era sair correndo e se esconder debaixo da cama na casa de Luna.

Era mesmo uma covarde quando se tratava de sua família.

***Continua***

--------#----------#---------------

**N/Beta:** Uau! Essa fic está cada vez melhor! Amei a Marrienne! Tão fofa!

Ginny finalmente de volta a casa, falta só ela convencer o Draco a mudar de lado e fica tudo quase perfeito! (lógico, pra ser perfeito o cruel Lord das Trevas tinha que deixar de existir... QUE MALDADE o que ele fez com os filhos da Kalena!)

**N/A (Yngrid):** Olá... quero dizer que finalmente as coisas esquentaram nessa fics... a Ginny voltou e de cara dá uns amassos no Draco... espero que tenham gostados deste capítulo. Agora cenas dos próximos capítulos... CENAS DE MUITA AÇÃO estarão no capítulo 9. Tenham fé e vamos tentar não demorar muito desta vez.

**N/A (Oráculo): **Oi gente, peço mil desculpas pela demora. Mas como vcs estão cansados de saber, eu estava defendendo monografia, fazendo provas finais. Ai pra piorar fiquei sem net, depois a Yngrid ficou sem net. Então estamos fazendo o possível para nos encontrarmos nessas Lan House da vida para conversarmos. Enfim, o capitulo pegou fogo viu. Só não pegou mais pq a Yngrid me segurou. Nada mais lógico. Né. Não podemos colocar a carroça na frente dos bois.

Okay, gostaram do cap? Mandem seu comentário. Isso ajuda muuuuuuito na inspiração! Bjs.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Asuen**: oies, vc fez duas escritoras felizes. E siiim, tah ficando caliente!! Cuidado pra não se queimar. Bjs

**Alexa**: oies, muuuuuuuito obrigada! E que bom q vc gostou do meu photobucket! Bjs.

**Patis**: oies patis! Espero q tenha gostado dessa d/g!!! Enchi tanto o saco da yngrid para colocar essa d/g! Hi hi hi!! Bjs

**Sam**: oies! Tah ai uma d/g, num tah muito action mas num podemos colocar os dois indo pras vias de fato logo no primeiro reencontro, concorda?! Bjs

**Alice**: oies! Obrigada pelo seu coment. Eh muito importante para nós! Bjs

**Ju mcguiller**: oies! Sim o voldie deu um tapa no visú com a ajudinha da ginny! E digamos q ele ficou bem pegáveis, heim? Mas o draco tem aquele charme especial! Hi hi hi

**Iziie lestrange**: oies! Brigada pelo elogio! A yngrid tbm aaaaaama voldie/ginny (e eu devo confessar q tbm adoro)!!!!!!! Nós tbm adoramos a lena, de coração. Mas nós não somos profissionis e se as vezes os personagens saem meio irreais, pedimos desculpa, nós fazemos o máximo, ok?! Continue lendo e criticas construtivas são sempre em vindas! Bjs querida!

**Luisa**: oies! Q bom q está gostando da nossa bebê, ficamos muito felizes com isso! Continue lendo e mais importante comentando, pq assim sabemos que a fic está agradando ou não! Bjs.

**Anailuj gatti**: oies! Nuss, tah ai tua dosinha da fic! Espero q não tenha tido muita abstinencia! Bjs fofa!

**Luh**: que isso lu, fazemos o q podemos! Ficamos super felizes por vc estar gostando. Viu, eh bom uma dosinha de t/g. E k entre nós terá mais t/g... Bjs fofa!

**Karine**: oies, k bom q estah gostando da fic. Sim, ela é uma d/g, como vc reparou nesse cap. Continue lendo e comentando. Bjs!

**Sarah**: oies! Nuss, amei muitão teu comentario viu! Muito obrigada pelo elogio. Comentarios assim que nos motivam a continuar! Espero q esse capitulo esteja a altura. Bjs fofaaaa!

**Vaamp malfoy:** oies! Atendendo à pedidos, tah ai outro capitulo. Obrigada pelo comentario. Bjs

**Samanta**: oies! Bom tah ai a d/g taum esperada. Espero que por enquanto satisfaça vcs! Ateh pq a gi e o draco ficaram muito tempo separados, não seria nada natural os dois se encontrarem e jurarem amor eterno e muito menos irem pros finalmentes! Bjs

**Helena malfoy:** oies! Caraca-a-a-a-a-a!!!! Dorei teu comentario viu! Uma das melhores? Que isso, bondade sua, fazemos o melhor!!!! Sinceramente, q bom q vc estah gostando viu!!! Nuss, o voldie tah tudo de bom neh, aina mais ki deu um tapa no visú, tah gatão. Pegando geral! Hihihi. Espero ki esteja à altura esse capitulo. Bjs

**Josie**: oies! Desculpa pela demora, muitos problemas, mas tah ai capitulo novinho! Continue lendo e comentando. Bjs!

**Juliana**: oies. Obrigada pelo teu comentario, eh muito importante para nós! Bjs

**Thathy**: oies! Bom a ginny retornou à inglaterra, depois de alguns capitulos sem ela. E bem, ela continua pensando no voldie e bm no draco e no harry! Hi hi hi, tadinha, muito confusa neh!!! E siiim, mil desculpas pelos 2 capitulos cm a kalena e draco, mas era super importante pra historia!!! Bjss

**Lu malfoy:** oies! Tah ai a d/g action. O q achou??? Manda seu comentario. Nós adoramos lê-los. Bjs

**Juju**: oies! Obrigada pelo comentario, ele é super importante para nós! Bjs

**Mystic moon:** oies! Siiiiiiim, finalmente saiu a d/g action!!!! O q achou? Ficou bom? Adoramos seu comentario e esperamos mais! Bjs

**Kate001**: oies! Bom, tah ai a d/g action, gostou??? Comenta a sua opinião! Bjs fofa!

**Juliana**: oies. Não é nossa culpa q os capitulos demoram! São forças maiores, por exemplo agora a yngrid tah com o pc pifado!!! E antes era eu com minha monografia! Hehehe, mas nos esforçamos para atualizar o mais rapido possivel. E q bom ki 1 cap valha por 5!!!!!! He he he! Bjs

**PROMOÇÃO**: Hei, resolvi inventar uma promo. Trouxe lá do Flogão. É seuinte. Os comentários número: **1, 3, 6, 10, e 13** estão_ premiados_. Quem comentar nessas posições receberá antes que o próximo capitulo seja postado no FF. Net, nós enviaremos para o seu e-mail. Isso será um teste. Se der certo, nós continuaremos.


	9. Encontro Familiar

Capítulo 9 – Encontro familiar.

Ginny seguiu de perto os irmãos, enquanto a sobrinha a arrastava pelo braço. Ela achou aquele gesto tão acolhedor, era bom sentir-se amada daquela forma... sem nenhuma malícia. Ao entrar na casa, Ginevra percebeu que o seu interior não tinha nada a ver com a Toca... não tinha o cheiro, nem a bagunça costumeira da casa de sua infância. Suspirou. A casa poderia não estar impregnada com as suas boas lembranças, mas a sua família estava segura. Não precisou entrar completamente na casa para perceber que tinha uma batalha para travar.

Rony já estava no cômodo bufando, irado. Sua mãe tinha lhe dito assim que chegou – minutos depois do escândalo feito por Marienne – que tinha alguém lá fora com Gui, Fred e Jorge.

Os irmãos se encaravam, Ron mantinha os olhos duros e impenetráveis. Já Ginny, por segundos se sentiu acanhada, mas nunca levou desaforos de Rony e não seria agora que suportaria tal comportamento. Foi naquele momento que a sua mãe entrou na sala. Apesar das lembranças, Ginny percebeu que a sua mãe envelhecera rápido demais. Os cabelos brancos salpicavam nos fios vermelhos como a neve salpicando no magma. Com certeza aqueles fios eram a representação da preocupação que teve por ela. Seu estômago pesou. Naquele clima de extremo incômodo, Molly foi a primeira a falar em meio aos prantos.

- Ginny... – mas Molly não conseguiu terminar a frase, caiu em prantos.

- Não chore. – disse Ginny soltando a mão de Marienne. Ela estava sem jeito por causa da situação. – eu vou entender se a senhora não quiser me ver, mas...

- O que? – perguntou Molly sem entender o que a sua filhinha tinha acabado de dizer. – Não repita uma besteira dessas nunca mais para mim! Nunca mais... minha caçulinha... – depois da bronca, Molly a abraçou fortemente.

- Mãe... – suspirou. Ginny retribuindo o abraço fracamente. O seu olhar estava firme em Rony que a fuzilava com o olhar. "Ok" pensou ela, "seria bem mais difícil conversar com Rony do que o imaginado."

A Sra. Weasley olhou para a filha e percebeu que ela olhava para além dela. Então resolveu se virar para procurar o que estava roubando a atenção de sua filha. Viu que Rony estava de cara amarrada no fundo da sala. Molly suspirou e pensou que tudo seria mais fácil se o seu filho não censurasse tanto a irmã.

- Não liga para o seu irmão. Ele tem estado meio temperamental nos últimos meses. – suspendeu os braços para a filha. - vem cá, me mais um abraço... você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta!

Molly tentou amenizar o clima. Não queria que os dois brigassem.

- Mamãe... – retrucou Ginny.

- Mereço um abraço descente mocinha. Eu estava morta de saudades.

- Eu também, mãe. Eu também.

Mesmo com toda aquela emoção, Ginny sabia que tinha algo de errado. Talvez fosse com ela... tantos anos se fazendo de durona com os Monges, lhe fizeram ser mais fria. Mais calculista. Ginny já estava ficando incomodada com a atitude de Rony. Ela desfez o abraço e encarou Rony. Era a hora de resolver aquilo.

- Tem alguma coisa a dizer Rony?

- Para dizer a verdade... Tenho! – respondeu Rony acidamente.

- Vamos lá! Desembucha! Não se repreenda. – falou sarcasticamente.

Com um sorriso meia boca Ronald continuou.

- É fácil para você, não é _Ginevra_ – as bochechas de Rony estavam numa cor lívida.

- Defina "Fácil". – retrucou Ginny

- Pare vocês dois! Olha o exemplo que vocês estão dando a Marienne! – disse Molly dando tentando acabar com a briga.

- A mamãe tem razão. – disse Gui usando seu tom de irmão mais velho.

- Eu quero que ele termine. Não gosto de meias palavras e o Rony parece ter muito a dizer.

- Se você quer tanto que eu continue... A _sua_ vida inteira foi fácil. – disse Rony enfurecido. Rony estava pronto para desabafar, mas Ginny o cortou.

-Não. A vida não é _fácil_ para mim, Ronald. - o encarou, seus olhos eram dois cubos de gelo. – Nesses últimos anos, a minha vida se resume em _fugir, me esconder e estudar_. Agora me mostra onde está a facilidade nisso?

- Olha a _minha_ vida!... Ou melhor, a vida de cada um que está preso nessa cidade!

- Eu sei do inferno que a sua vida se tornou! Você pensa que foi _fácil_ me esconder durante todos esses anos? Você acha que foi _fácil_ fugir sempre que os Comensais me achavam? Para mim a coisa não foi diferente do inferno que está vivendo... Mataram um bom homem com o intuito de me seqüestrar. O meu primeiro mestre de luta deu a sua vida para que eu pudesse fugir uma vez mais. Você acha que eu não daria minha _alma_ para que isso tudo nunca tivesse acontecido?

- O problema é que te procuravam para te trazer para Você-Sabe-Quem. No meu caso, quando vejo comensais na minha sombra, é para me _matar_.

Todos os presentes estavam boquiabertos com toda a discussão.

- E você em sua santa ignorância, pensa que Voldemort... - Marienne tapou os ouvidos. - ...vai me _poupar_, quando ele tiver o que quer? Quando ele finalmente conseguir minha magia, ele vai me _torturar_ Rony, me matar. Como fez com todos os outros. Você acha o que? Que ele vai me cobrir de jóias e me pedir em casamento, é?

Ginny estava ficando nervosa e a sua voz estava um oitavo acima do normal.

- A quem você quer enganar? Antes de você fugir da gente, Dumbledore nos contou que você seria a _Lady das Trevas_! Então poupe essa conversinha fiada de que ele vai te matar, assim como está acontecendo com a gente!

-Rony... seu... – ela deu uma longa pausa, respirando fundo. - Dumbledore também contou que para isso ele usará uma magia antiqüíssima que transformará a minha _ALMA_? _HEIM_? O que eu realmente sou?! Ou você acha que eu vou estar lá inteirinha do lado dele, rindo da desgraça dos outros?

Gina tentava se convencer de tudo que falava. Mas no fundo sabia que aquele animal dentro de si, rugia ferozmente sempre que era mencionado o nome _dele_.

_Voldemort_. Tremia só de pensar.

- Você já fez isso uma vez. Quando foi chamada por Voldemort quando tinha 17 anos... Não me espantaria de fizesse de novo.

- Ronald... – advertiu Ginevra. Virou-se e viu que Hermione estava entrando na sala sem entender muito bem o motivo daquela briga. - Não sei como você suporta esse idiota. Mãe, você vai me perdoar, mas eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo desaforos desse debilóide.

- Rony, você quer fazer o favor de parar! - disse Molly vermelha de raiva. – E vocês dois parem de dizer o nome _daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_. Está assustando a Marienne!

- Deixa mãe. – disse Ginny olhando diretamente para Rony. - Na realidade, tenho que resolver uns assuntos com Neville e Luna...

- Você não vai sair daqui, Ginny. – disse Jorge olhando feio para Rony.

- Se for preciso, o Rony é quem sai. – fora a vez de Fred se pronunciar. Ele não se abalou como o olhar assassino do irmão caçula.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir... Tenho planos que devo pôr em ação.

Ginny tentou não deixar escapar muito detalhes de seus planos. Senão, tentariam impedi-la.

- Mas já? Você nem viu seu pai! – disse Molly tentando prolongar a visita.

- Não... Não é preciso. Eu sei que ele deve estar bem.

- Só porque você sabe que ele está bem, não te redime de ir vê-lo.

- Mas...

- Não Ginevra, você _vai_ ver o seu pai e não vai sair daqui antes de almoçar conosco. E tenho dito. – Molly deu aquele olhar de mãe, que Ginny não teria coragem de desobedecer.

- Ain mãe... - gemeu. Mataria Luna por lhe forçar a esse encontro. Mas por outro lado, seria uma boa lembrança se tudo desse errado e Voldemort conseguisse o que tanto buscava.

- Discussão encerrada! Agora vai procurar o seu pai.

- Tá bom, mãe! Não precisa engrossar.

- Não estou engrossando. – disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Tá... tá. Onde está o papai?

- Provavelmente ele está lá nos fundos com Carlinhos e aquelas tralhas. Vai lá e chame-os, querida.

- Tia ginny... - disse Marienne observando a conversa até então calada - eu posso ir com você para te mostrar onde fica.

Okay, ela podia fazer isso. Se seu pai tentasse lhe bater com um martelo ela poderia fugir sem precisar entrar na casa.

- Tudo bem. Vamos?

Ginny lançou um olhar frio para Rony. Aquela briga ainda não tinha terminado. Mas como a sua mãe tinha pedido para que parassem de brigar _na frente de Marienne_, ela resolveu não continuar. Ela percebeu que a sua sobrinha estava ansiosa para levá-la até seu pai. Então resolveu colaborar com a criança e segurou a mão de sua sobrinha e saiu com ela para os fundos da casa. Percebendo que estavam sozinhas, a menina começou a pular feliz ao lado de sua tia.

- Está feliz, Marienne? – perguntou Ginny percebendo a clara agitação.

- Estou! – respondeu a criança sem rodeios.

- Posso saber do por quê?

- Vem... – continuou Marienne. Do nada ela começou a enumerar os motivos nos dedos. – Primeiro... Você _voltou_! Segundo... Eu te conheci! E terceiro... Você e o tio Rony falaram sobre coisas ultra-confidenciais na minha frente. Do tipo que só se falam nas reuniões dentro da escola. É claro que eu fiquei assustada com vocês gritando, mas... Foi muito legal, tia Ginny.

- Ninguém fala disso na sua frente, não é? – perguntou Ginny se lamentando por ter falado sobre coisas tão confidencias na frente de uma criança de cinco anos.

- Não, não – respondeu a menina francamente – O papai, a mamãe e os outros acham que eu sou burra.

- Você não é burra! Mas é uma criança de cinco anos. Não pode e nem deve se preocupar com isso.

- Tá... – a menina rolou os olhos. - Tia Ginny, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que você quiser!

- Não fique aborrecida com o tio Rony. – "Marienne tinha quantos anos mesmo?" se perguntou mentalmente. Era bastante madura para uma criança. - ele é assim mesmo...

- Não é para que eu não fique aborrecida com o seu tio?

- Aham!

- Ás vezes ele me tira do sério... - o que estava fazendo? se lamentando com uma criança?

Sorriu para a sua sobrinha. Ela era tão linda... tão pura... A vida estava sendo tão injusta com Marienne, que a obrigava a viver escondida em um mundo onde a meiguice e a inocência não tinham vez. Não merecia viver num mundo onde um assassino imperava.

Em meios de seus devaneios, Ginny sentiu que Enne puxava a sua camiseta, lhe chamando atenção. Com um sorriso, incentivou a sua sobrinha a falar. Sem medo das conseqüências, a menina disse:

- Posso te pergunta uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Mas você promete me responder com uma resposta descente?

- Como assim... "resposta descente"? – aquela garota tinha feito curso de auror? Pensou Ginny.

- Nada do tipo "porque sim" ou "você é muito nova" ou "você não deveria fazer uma pergunta dessas".

- Bem... – prendeu o riso. Que garota precoce. - Eu vou tentar.

- Tia, porque você chamou ele pelo nome?

- Ele? – Ginny franziu a testa confusa. - Quem?

- _Voce-sabe-quem_? – Enne girou os olhos.

- Bem... Primeiro o nome dele não é Voldemort.

- Não? – perguntou Enne estarrecida com a descoberta.

- Não! O nome dele é Tom. E como "Tom" não é um nome que dá medo, ele resolveu criar esse apelido horroroso: "Voldemort"... e segundo a muitos anos atrás sua Tia Mione me ensinou que não devemos ter medo de um nome. E eu não tenho medo dele. Então o chamo assim. Você devia tentar algum dia. É... libertador.

- Mas ele é mau, não é? Sabe... de vez enquanto, quando os amigos do meu pai vem para cá, eu escuto o que eles falam... e são coisas muito feias... – baixou a voz num sussurro. - ele é capaz de fazer isso tudo que falam tia Ginny?

Ginny se ajoelhou frente a garota, olhando em seus olhos. Estava evidente que Marienne estava preocupada e que não comentava com ninguém sobre os seus medos, receando que fosse castigada pelos seus pais. Mas a menina tinha estreitado os laços com sua tia de tal forma, que Ginny não tinha coragem de lhe vedar aquela informação.

- Ele é um bruxo muito mal, sim. Capaz de tudo por poder. Mas é para isso que eu estou aqui, para impedi-lo.

- Não! Ele vai te machucar! – disse Marienne francamente preocupada com aquela informação – Ele... ele...

- Ninguém vai me machucar.

- Jura?

- Eu juro, Enne... eu juro!

- Mas é verdade que ele gosta de caçar pessoas, igualzinho se caça uma raposa? – a menininha pegou uma mecha solta do cabelo da tia e enrolou no dedo.

-Enne, querida, não quero que fique pensando nisso. Muito menos se preocupe, certo?

- Mas eu ouvi! – ela insistiu.

- Confia em mim?

- Confio. – balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, entendendo que a conversa estava encerrada.

- Então acredite quando eu digo para você não se preocupar, tá bom?

- Tá bom...

- Agora me responde uma coisa... Aonde está o vovô?

- O vovô tá ali... naquele barracão. – respondeu Marienne apontando para um barracão de madeira no fundo do quintal.

- Ok, vamos lá. Você me protege se ele tentar me acertar com um martelo, né?! - sorriu divertida. Nada melhor que seu humor negro quando as coisas ficavam tensas.

- Porque o vovô faria isso, tia Ginny? Ele não consegue nem '_desguinomizar'_ o quintal!

- Eu sei... Ele nunca conseguiu.- murmurou.

Marienne soltou uma gargalhada gostosa ao ouvir aquilo. Ginny soltou um riso pelo nariz. Ginevra nunca se lembrou de seu pai enérgico na vida.

Ginevra se levantou e esticou a coluna. Aquela posição é bem incomoda. Dirigiu-se ao barracão puxando Enne pela mão. Já enfrentara vinte monges em um treino, saberia lidar com seu pai e Carlinhos.

O barracão ficava a apenas cinco metros da casa. Marienne se soltou e correu para o barracão e abriu a porta sem fôlego, porém ainda mais sorridente. Ginny ficou observando a sua sobrinha correndo na sua frente, decerto para anunciar a surpresa.

- Vovô tenho uma surpresa para o senhor!

- Uma surpresa? – repetiu o Senhor Weasley. Ele estava de joelhos no chão, mexendo em uma moto antiga. Carlinhos estava do outro lado do barracão procurando umas ferramentas para o pai. - Que surpresa, querida?

- Uma surpresa bem legal e _bonita_.

- Uma surpresa bem legal e bonita? – continuou Arthur repetindo o que a sua neta falava.

- Desse jeito fica difícil de adivinhar! – disse Carlinhos rindo de sua sobrinha – Nos dê mais dicas! É de comer ou de passar no cabelo?

- É uma _pessoa_, tio!!! – retrucou Marienne meio aborrecida. Ginny que já estava escondida teve que se segurar para não rir. – É uma _pessoa_ muito bonita!

- Uma pessoa? – perguntou Carlinhos fazendo uma careta. – É menina ou menino? Eu conheço?

- É uma mulher! E todo mundo a conhecia menos eu...

- Todo mundo. – Arthur franziu a testa curioso.

- É vovô, mas agora eu já a conheço! Tem um cabelão ruivo que nem eu! – seu sorriso era enorme.

- A única mulher de cabelo ruivo que a Marienne não a conhecia é a Ginny. Mas ela deve está no Egito ou em algum lugar bem longe desse inferno! – disse Carlinhos olhando para o pai.

- Desde que a ela esteja bem, eu quero a minha Ginny bem longe daqui.

- Não estou tão longe assim. – disse Ginny não se agüentando mais e aparecendo na porta. - Oi pai...

- Gi-Ginevra? É mesmo você? Eu... eu não estou sonhando? - disse seu pai com a voz fraca e os olhos rasos d'agua.

- Não... sou eu, sim. - aquele característico aperto no peito voltou a tona. Sempre fora mais ligada ao seu pai. E agora estava cara a cara com ele, quase chorando. Se aproximou. - Eu.. voltei.

- Minha princesinha – Arthur a abraçou forte.

Ginevra olhou para Carlinhos, que segurava Enne no colo, e este lhe sorriu. Então o chamou com o dedo para participar do característico abraço grupal. Agora sim, se sentia verdadeiramente em casa. Poderia desfrutar desses pequenos minutos, e ai sim, iria a procura de Dumbledore para que se juntasse aos rebeldes e agir.

- Senti tanta saudade de vocês. – disse Ginny soltando do abraço. Ela percebeu que seu pai ainda a olhava calado, achando que ainda estivesse em um sonho.

- E nós não? Rony nunca mais foi o mesmo. – confidenciou Carlinhos.

- O Rony e muita gente dessa família. – completou o Sr. Weasley.

- O Rony é um idiota isso sim.

- Tia Ginny! – reclamou Marienne. – você prometeu que não ia falar mal do tio Rony!

- Tá bom. – retrucou Ginny rindo de sua sobrinha – Agora vai brincar!

- Ih... conversa séria? – perguntou a ruivinha.

- Não. – respondeu Ginny – mas mesmo assim vai brincar!

- Tá bom!

Feito uma bala, Marienne correu atrás de suas bonecas. Os três viram a pequena criança se distanciar rapidamente deles. Ginny riu daquilo e sem mais delongas, se virou para Carlinhos e disse:

- E que os garotos não nos escutem, mas senti muito mais falta de você Carlinhos. - disse risonha.

- Eu sei que sou o melhor entre os seis irmãos.

- E a modéstia passou a quilômetros!

- Mas me conte, como foi o seu treinamento? - perguntou o irmão tentando desviando do assunto "Rony".

- Ah bom, foi muito... - procurou a palavra correta. Não diria nem sobre tortura para o irmão mais protetor, que durante os treinos levava porrada, até que conseguisse se defender. Não mesmo. – Digamos, interessante. Meu mestre me ensinou muitas coisas.

- Qual deles foi menos "cruel" com você?

Carlinhos arrancou risadas da irmã. Aquela era a típica pergunta que Carlinhos faria a ela. Ginny sabia que para os olhos de Carlinhos, ela tinha a mesma idade de sua sobrinha e que, portanto, deveria ser protegida a qualquer custo. Mas os problemas que viriam para ela, nenhum dos seis poderia protegê-la. E ela sabia que viriam.

- Não viaja Carlinhos. O treinamento foi para que eu aprendesse a me defender, certo? Então qual seria a finalidade se eu não apanhasse? – Carlinhos franziu a testa, do mesmo jeito que fazia quando estava zangado. – Não que tenha sido muitas vezes. – acrescentou tentando aliviar a tensão.

- É... mas sempre tem um mais carrasco. Eu só tô curioso. Gui me contou que o patriarca Qadarf é bem rabugento, mas a mulher dele era um amor... – seu olhar era inquisidor. - é verdade?

- Ah sim, o senhor Qadarf... ele sabe ser bem irritante. Brigávamos muito, mas isso não o faz um homem mau. E quanto a sua mulher, Kadma, ela é um amor, sempre cuidando de mim. – pigarreou afastando as lembranças, a morte de um dos seus mestres ainda estava muito recente e ainda era difícil pensar que seu mestre não estava mais entre eles. – Na verdade Carlinhos, se você não se importar, eu gostaria de mudar de assunto.

- O que houve? – perguntou seu pai percebendo o olhar de tristeza de sua caçula.

- Nada importante. – respondeu evasiva.

- Apesar de todos esses anos longe de nós, eu ainda posso dizer quando você mente, mocinha.

- Eu só... Não quero tocar nesse assunto. Pelo menos não agora... será que poderiam...

- Claro, claro. – Carlinhos passou os dedos pelos cabelos. - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vou voltar nesse assunto! - exclamou resoluto.

- Ao contrário do que você deve achar, você não fica uma gracinha curioso. Nós temos assuntos mais importantes, beleza? Esteve com Dumbledore?

- Estivemos. – responder o seu irmão olhando para o pai e depois para Ginny.

- Ótimo. – disse Ginny tentando agilizar as coisas. – Será que podemos...

- Não! – Arthur a cortou decidido. – Não podemos.

- Mas pai!

- Assuntos sérios ficam para depois. – o Sr. Weasley segurou os ombros da filha. – Vamos entrar, aposto que ainda não viu o Percy.

- Na realidade não... - lançou um olhar feio para os dois. Sentia que estavam escondendo algo. – Tem alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?

- Tem muita coisa que você deveria saber antes de conversar com Dumbledore. – disse Artur sinistramente.

- Você tem que ver... Ele está meio surtado. - disse Carlinhos amargo.

- Como assim _surtado_? - ok, o mundo estava de cabeça para baixo. Percy e sua conduta certinha estavam abalados? Isso sim era o fim do mundo.

- Como posso dizer? – coçou o queixo fingindo procurar as melhores palavras. – Ele e seu humor estão piores que o de um comensal!

- Você acha que ele pode estar envolvido com... - parou um instante. Não, ele nunca seria capaz. - Esquece...

- Se ele poderia ser um comensal? - completou seu pai disposto a continuar a conversa.

- Acho que não... Não é para tanto. - continuou Carlinhos - Ele tinha uma namorada que era nascida trouxa... Depois de seu desaparecimento, ele ficou assim... Amor reprimido. Bem... é o que eu acho!

- Claro, vocês tem razão. – deu um meio sorriso esfregando as mãos. - É que estou propícia a desconfiar de tudo e de todos. Desculpe. Mas se vocês quiserem eu posso falar com ele.

- Primeiro você vê o seu irmão e depois você decide se deve ou não conversar com ele e o _que_ deve conversar com ele. - Arthur consentiu, e guiando a filha pelos ombros, os três retornaram para casa.

Percy acabara de chegar; Ginny o encontrou apoiado à parede, distante de todos os barulhentos Weasley. O observou cautelosamente.

Percy parecia mais frio e distante que ela própria. Era como se ele não fosse ele... em nenhum aspecto. Ele trajava um terno muito bem cortado e negro. Seu olhar era vago, mas quando sentiu a presença de Ginny sua postura mudou drasticamente. Percy a olhava intensamente, a ruiva sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçar. Seu irmão a olhava como se ela fosse algo perdido que reencontrara. Ginny, não vendo alternativa, acenou para o irmão ao se aproximar.

- Olha só quem voltou para o lar... – disse Percy sarcasticamente.

Ela buscou discretamente o pai e irmão, mas infelizmente estava sozinha com Percy, se viu obrigada a continuar a conversa.

- Oi irmão. Como você está? – ela sondou.

- Melhor agora que você voltou irmãzinha. Cansou de fugir? – ele sussurrou aquele comentário infeliz. Ginny não reconheceu o sorriso que brincava no rosto dele. Era medonho e sem vida.

Ginny piscou varias vezes sem entender aquele comportamento. Ok, Carlinhos estava certo. Percy estava diferente.

- Você está bem de verdade?

- Melhor... sabendo que você voltou sã e salva, estou bem melhor.

- Tá bom... Soube da sua namorada, como se sente? - tocou de leve o braço do irmão.

- Vamos dizer que ela resolveu fugir... – Percy se soltou do aperto delicadamente.

- Ok, se você não quer falar sobre isso, eu respeito.

Ela percebeu que não era hora de forçar o irmão a falar. Ele estava esquivo e arisco. Foi então que notou que ele a encarava de forma incomum... era como se ele quisesse pedir alguma coisa, mas estava procurando as palavras certas para conseguir o que queria. Sem delongas ela perguntou:

- O que tá olhando?

- Nada. – respondeu Percy tentando sorrir.

- Ninguém olha da forma como você tá me olhando por nada. Fala... o que foi?

- Tá bom. Posso ver sua marca? - Percy soltou sem pensar, encarando-a de forma enigmática.

- Marca... – sussurrou Ginny mais para si mesma do que para o irmão.

- É! – insistiu Percy – Quero vê-la de perto. Posso?

- Qual delas? - Ginny tentou dissimular a surpresa. – Foi o que mais recebi todo esse tempo. Marcas...

- Você sabe exatamente a que me refiro. - se inclinou e puxou com certa força o braço esquerdo da irmã. - Gostaria muito de ver. – insistiu numa curiosidade mórbida.

- Talvez seja melhor não. - disse Ginny fria.

- Eu realmente quero ver. – ele olhou de relance a sala, vasculhando-a rapidamente. - E agora, você é tipo uma 'Severo Snape'? Luta pelos dois lados?

Percy apertou com mais força o pulso da irmã. Numa tentativa desesperada de colaborar.

- Severo é um comensal. – sua voz era calma. - Ele vive entre eles, já eu não! Eu sou uma rebelde.

- Entendo... Então é _só_ isso que os diferencia? – espetou outra vez.

- Isso e muito mais. – a garota estava começando a achar que algo realmente errado estava acontecendo.

- O que foi? – Percy sorriu diante o olhar estreito que recebia de sua irmã.

- Essa sua obsessão por essa marca ridícula está se tornando incomoda e suspeita.

- Relaxe _irmã_. Eu não conto se você não contar. – a puxou pelo pescoço e beijou sua testa. Ginny ficou imóvel enquanto via Percy se afastar.

- Volta aqui. – o chamou assim que conseguiu sair do transe.

Percy parou lentamente. Deu a entender que ele já esperava por aquela atitude. A jovem percebeu que ele estava esperando por aquela reação, então resolveu fazer o joguinho dele. Daria corda para ele se enforcar.

-vai me mostrar? - se virou para a ruiva e sibilou.

- Talvez.

- Esplêndido. – Percy a agarrou pelo braço e a guiou para a cozinha vazia. Ele não queria público. Depois de soltá-la ele olhou profundamente para ela e continuou - Agora, o que você quer?

- Por que acha que eu vou querer alguma coisa? – disse Ginny mansamente.

- Porque a vida é assim, maninha. – retrucou a resposta da mesma forma. – Uma grande roda de favores.

- Certo... – parou por um momento. - Tem razão quando disse que eu queria alguma coisa...

- Viu! Qual é o preço que devo pagar para aplacar a minha curiosidade de conhecer uma marca negra?

- Não será algo fora do comum. Eu só quero informações.

- Depende da informação. Vou logo avisando que essa curiosidade poderá sair cara.

- É pouca coisa, nada demais. Para começar, por que tamanho interesse?

Percy soltou um riso frio. Ginny não gostou daquela atitude mas até mesmo na sua família ela teria que desconfiar?

- Ora Gi, você é minha irmãzinha. – colocou a mão no coração com uma falsa ofensa. - Não posso ficar interessado no seu bem estar?

- Do meu bem estar cuido eu! – retrucou Ginny ainda mais seca.

- Tudo bem! – disse percy erguendo as mãos em um falso rendimento.

- Anda Percy, não to com paciência para palhaçadas! Qual é o seu interesse nessa tatuagem?

- Calma, garota... Eu apenas queria ver e saber se realmente é uma marca verdadeira. Nunca vi uma tão de perto sem precisar sentir dor. Seria uma ótima oportunidade.

- Tá bom. – ela murmurou puxando a manga de sua blusa para cima. A marca surgiu fortemente marcada em seu antebraço.

- Fascinante... Exatamente como a deles. – exclamou evidentemente fascinado com a tatuagem. segurou o braço da irmã e o puxou para mais perto. - Ela está bem visível...

- Está! – bufou a ruiva – O que mais quer saber?

- Você sente ela arder? Quer dizer, quando você-sabe-quem chama seus comensais? - Ginny franziu a testa, Percy estava obviamente obsessivo.

- Perguntas demais. Você não acha, Percy?

- São apenas perguntas... Não ofendem a ninguém! Devo frisar que só assim é que eu posso saber como funcionam.

- Então registra aí... eu não sou uma comensal. – Ginny sibilou entre dentes, totalmente ofendida.

- Eu sei, eu sei. - se apressou a se redimir. - Mas, você tem que concordar comigo que tudo isso é muito interessante.

- Interessante? Percy... é a marca de um monstro! Voldemort é um homicida.

- Um homicida que venceu.

- Se tivesse vencido não haveria rebeldes!

Percy deu mais um sorriso frio entendendo que se tentasse esticar a corda, esta poderia se partir. Ginny ficou olhando ele por mais alguns segundo de forma inquisitória. Ele abaixou a cabeça e hesitantemente falou:

- Me desculpe, Ginny. É que eu estou encarregado de estudar essa marca peculiar. Outra vez, me desculpe pela obsessão.

- Ela não é peculiar, Percy! É uma mancha. Só isso - disse seca.

- Você tem toda a razão. É só uma _mancha_. Qualquer dia desses precisamos conversar sobre os monges Shaolin. Eles são interessantíssimos, concorda? - soltou, seguindo para a saída da cozinha. Alguém os chamava na sala.

Ginny não deixou barato. Antes que Percy pudesse sair do cômodo, segurou-o pelo braço com uma mão. Já com a outra mão, a varinha já estava em punho.

- Quem. É. Você? – pontuou cada palavra.

- Desculpe. O que foi que você disse?

- O que você ouviu! Quem é você?

- De todas as perguntas estranha... essa foi a vencedora.

- A pergunta não é a mais estranha se comparada à sua atitude! – sussurrou duramente esperando pelo pior. – O Percy que conheci não era assim! Meu irmão, é que não é!

- Hei Ginny. – exclamou franzindo a testa. – Ficou maluca? Não acha que está um tanto paranóica demais não? Sou eu, o Percy, seu irmão, lembra?

- Você não é o meu irmão.

-Então, quem eu sou? - a encarou ironicamente.

– Um comensal disfarçado! – apertou mais forte a varinha sem desviá-la do corpo do homem.

- Nossa Ginny! Você acha que eu seria uma comensal? Por favor...

Sinceramente, ela não tinha certeza.

- É... – continuou a ruiva retrocedendo. – Mas você está estranho!

- Toda essa desconfiança ainda vai te enlouquecer. – cantarolou.

- O Percy que conheço não faria tais perguntas.

- Ginny... – passou os dedos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-o. - Eu já disse e repito, estou estudando essa... _mancha_, como você diz, nada demais. Apenas fins científicos. Pergunte a Dumbledore, se não acredita em mim.

Ginny estreitou os olhos tentando entender o novo Percy. Talvez fosse melhor perguntar sobre essa pesquisa a Dumbledore. Lentamente a ruiva se desarmou e guardou a sua varinha. Os gêmeos apareceram na cozinha, cortando o clima de desconfiança que pairava no ar. Fred foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Finalmente te achei caçulinha! – a abraçou pelo ombro.

- Hei Fred. – Ginevra sorriu tentando disfarçar a tensão. - Estava aqui batendo um papo com o percy.

- Percy doidão! – Jorge caçoou. - Ele e a sua eterna obsessão pelo trabalho.

-Obrigado Jorge por essa explicação tão profunda. Exatamente o que eu estava tentando explicar para a nossa querida e meiga Ginny. - sorriu torto. - Mas parece que ela está um tantinho desconfiada de tudo e todos. Não acham? - soltou o veneno e antes que algum dos gêmeos pudesse responder saiu da cozinha.

- A Ginny... desconfiada? – perguntou Fred olhando para Jorge.

- Ela sempre foi assim! – respondeu Jorge alheio a cara de riso de Ginny – Não mudou em nada.

- Só cresceu um pouquinho.

- Ei! – respondeu Ginny contente pelos gêmeos estar tratando-a com naturalidade – Tá, admito, só um pouquinho.

- Ele foi embora. – falou Fred rindo.

- Percy tá tão diferente. - disse Ginny. – Ele ainda mora com nossos pais?

- Que nada. Percy não gosta do "_Gueto_". Prefere a badalação de Londres. – Fred como sempre, fez gracinha.

- Londres? – falou Ginny sem entender.

- Chegou agora a pouco e ficou no modo vigília, andando de um lado para o outro, só parou quando Enne reclamou que ele estava deixando-a tonta. - informou Jorge.

- Mas porque logo Londres? Ele sempre detestou aquele lugar! – perguntou Ginny ficando ainda mais desconfiada. – Tá mudado e ainda mora na capital?

- Ora Ginny! – falou Fred – Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Não?

- Não. Existem muitas pessoas que ainda vivem lá. Alguns com todo o luxo que um comensal pode viver. Outros de forma razoavelmente humana, estes são os cidadãos. E a grande maioria de forma subumana.

- Que horror! – a conversa com os gêmeos por mais ilógica que poderia, estava se mostrando para Ginny bem instrutiva. – Existe mais coisas que eu deveria saber?

- Isso é só a ponta do _iceberg_, '_Rose_'. Escuta só, que daqui a pouco o Titanic afunda, meu bem.

'Tita-o que?' pensou Ginny intrigada. 'Da onde Fred tirava aquelas coisas?'

- Só para você ter uma noção... a maioria dos bruxos que vivem em Londres, moram em lugares muito bem vigiados para não haver focos de rebeldes.

- Mas voltando ao Percy... não é de se admirar essa atitude. Ele nunca gostou de ficar aqui conosco... Mas Londres?!

- Verdade – os gêmeos concordaram em uníssono.

- Mas isso não é o pior.

- Tem mais? – perguntou Ginny ficando ainda mais espantada com tudo que ouvia dos irmãos.

- Você ficou por fora há tanto tempo que você precisa se atualizar maninha! – disse Jorge.

- Engraçadinho! – retrucou Ginny olhando para ele.

- Agora falando sério... Eu não estou acusando nem nada, mas é um fato bem curioso. – abaixou o tom de voz. - Ele não dava as caras a tipo uns três meses e do nada ontem ele apareceu aqui, dizendo que queria saber da família. Se ela tava toda reunida. - disse Fred.

- Mas aí a gente falou que só faltava você. Pela cara que ele fez, eu diria que ele ficou desapontado por você ainda não ter voltado. E para nossa surpresa, ele resolveu montar acampamento por aqui. E hoje você chegou! - completou Jorge. – Sinistro.

- Isso realmente é muito estranho... – ela concordou. - Mas pode ser apenas coincidência, certo?

- Você que é uma pessoa viajada, esteve nos quatro cantos do mundo e ainda acredita em _coincidência_? - interveio Fleur num inglês perfeito, entrando exaltada na cozinha. - Percival me dá calafrios. Isso sim! Depois da forma que a namorada dele sumiu... é de estranhar a frieza com a qual ele enfrentou toda essa situação sinistra.

- Fleur... – Ginny murmurou não muito contente. A bela esposa de Gui ainda estava mais estonteante do que a ultima vez que a viu. Isso deixava Ginny extremamente incomodada. - acho perfeitamente normal ele ficar um pouco distante depois de perder um amor. Uma perda como essas pode mudar tudo dentro da gente, _você não entenderia._

- Eu entendi quando você fugiu. – a loira tentou dar um sorriso aconchegante.

- Será que todo mundo vai jogar essa fuga na minha cara? – cruzou os braços indignada ao murmurar para Fred. Ele olhou de volta e começou a rir. - Se ele se sente bem em Londres, o que podemos fazer? - continuou Ginny com um bico enorme.

- Não é isso que eu quero dizer. Eu entendi que você precisava de um tempo para curar as feridas. – Fleur se aproximou e tocou o ombro da cunhada. - Não é fácil perder tudo e ainda ser cobiçada por algo que é no _mínimo_ desprezível. E ainda tinha que aprender a lutar por si mesmo e pelos outros, pois eu tenho certeza que você quer tentar substituir o Harry. Mas não entendo a razão dele insistir em ficar em Londres. _Foi lá que ela sumiu_, por Merlim!

- O que você tá querendo dizer? – perguntou Ginny quase entendo o que a sua cunhada queria.

- O que eu estou querendo dizer é que nessa nova ordem, quando uma nascida trouxa some da forma misteriosa como ela sumiu é sinônimo de _assassinato_.

- Eu sei exatamente o que isso quer dizer, Fleur. Mas acho que se Percy prefere ficar longe, é um direito dele. - _'mesmo que esteja um tanto estranho'_ concluiu mentalmente.

- Eu sou a única nessa família que acha que Percival _está_ envolvido nessa morte?! Ele esteve aqui na noite do desaparecimento, seu olhar era vazio e eu vi uma mancha de sangue em seu sapato! – seu tom se elevou. - Eu vi!

- Chega Fleur. – advertiu Gui entrando na cozinha. A discussão podia ser ouvida da sala. – Ele pode te ouvir.

- E daí? Ele não teria coragem de me matar aqui! Apenas a Ginny pode entender e se afastar o quanto antes desse... desse traidor!

- O que? Não Gui, deixa ela falar.- Ginny se engasgou. - O que você disse?

- Aqui não é lugar para isso. - Gui rangeu os dentes. Lembrando-os que Percy ainda estava por ali.

Todos se calaram.

- Reunião de irmãos e ninguém me chamam? - Percy se apoiou no batente da porta. – Estou profundamente ofendido.

- Assuntos que você fatalmente iria se entediar. – disse Gui tentando despachar o irmão e dar um fim à conversa.

- Mas é claro que não ia me entediar! Tudo que diz respeito a minha doce irmãzinha caçula me diz respeito.

- Isso tudo é saudades? – perguntou Fred.

Percy estudou o irmão e depois ponderou a melhor resposta que daria a ele. Depois de alguns segundos disse:

- Eu... você... e qualquer um dos irmão que estão aqui. Ela é como uma brisa fresca em um dia de mormaço. Sem contar que eu e Rony estamos ávidos em saber o motivo dessa pequenina reunião. Não é Rony?

Rony era visto facilmente atrás de Percy. O ruivo ficou atento à conversa, mas não falou nada. Fleur fechou os lábios em desgosto quando viu Percy tão perto dela. Em francês impecável disse:

- L'assassin est arrivé!* (* O assassino chegou.)

- Fleur. – disse Gui em tom de advertência.

- Est ce qu'il est!* (* É o que ele é!)

- S'il vous plait!* (*Por favor) – Gui pediu num francês perfeito.

- Vous ne remarquez pas parce qu'il est son frère!* (*Você não percebe, porque ele é seu irmão.)

- Il n'y a aucune preuve que.* (*Não há prova disso.)

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là.* (*Eu sei o que vi naquele dia.)

- Je crois en toi* (*Eu acredito em você.)

-Non! Vous ne me croyez pás.* (*Não! Vocês não acreditam em mim.)

- Por favor, fleur. – Gui pediu outra vez. Enquanto todos os observavam perdidos. Se amaldiçoando por terem perdido as aulas de francês em Hogwarts.

- Tudo bem... Vou embora, te espero em nossa casa Gui. Sei quando não sou bem vinda.

- Você é bem vinda! – Gui quase implorou para que sua esposa ficasse.

- Mon dieu! Cette famille est très difficile.* (*Meu deus. É uma família muito difícil.)

- Não precisa ir embora, não seja dramática! – Ginny jogou os braços para o alto como se se rendesse. Tinha que segurar seu gênio, afinal, a loira agora era mulher de seu irmão. – A gente te quer aqui.

- É melhor eu ir embora.

- Hei amor... - sussurrou Gui em seu ouvido, abraçando a cintura da loira. - Não seja difícil. Você sabe o tanto que a Ginny pode ser grossa, às vezes. Não é nada contigo. Fica.

- Não. Não gosto de ficar no mesmo recinto que um _assassino_. - Fleur fulminou Percy com o olhar.

Gui engoliu seco. Sua mulher tinha um sério problema em ficar de boca fechada.

- Se você tem um problema comigo Fleur, por que não diz de uma vez? - instigou Percy com seu novo característico sorriso torto.

- Oras, não seja sínico. Guarde essa carinha de anjo para quem acredita nela. Você sabe o que eu penso. – e chamou a filha num tom mais alto. - Vamos embora, Marienne.

- Mas mamãe... – a garotinha veio correndo da sala com duas bonecas nos braços.

- E eu acho que você devia ficar de boca fechada, assim nos pouparia de ter o desprazer de ouvir essas merdas que você solta. – o rosto de Percy estava num vermelho lívido. Sua ira era aparente.

- Olha a boca Percy. Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, e Fleur é minha mulher. Portanto trate-a com respeito. – Gui rosnou ferozmente.

- Falo como eu quiser _Guilherme_. E se você não gosta, talvez esteja na hora de colocar uma coleira nela. Assim nos pouparia dessas cenas grotescas. - apanhou seu casaco no encosto da cadeira. - Agora se me dão licença.

Percy deu um aceno com a cabeça e saiu pela porta dos fundos, todos puderam ouvir o som dele aparatando.

Fleur pegou a filha no colo e foi com ela para a porta da frente.

- Uau, eles conseguem se odiar mais que eu e Rony. - soltou ginny. mas logo voltou a sua postura séria. - Isso foi muito, muito esquisito. O Percy que conheço nunca falaria assim.

Mas antes que pudessem discutir sobre o assunto, o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley entraram na cozinha.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Arthur. - Fleur arrastou Marienne pela saída.

- Onde está Percy? - fora a vez da Sra. Weasley perguntar.

- Hum... só um pouco de barraco familiar. - Jorge tentou amenizar. - Percy e Fleur brigaram... e foram embora...

- Fleur não voltou a falar _aquilo de novo_, não é? – Molly cruzou os braços fazendo uma careta.

- Se "_aquilo_" é gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que o Percy matou a namorada... - disse Fred. - Sim, ela disse 'aquilo'.

- Eu vou atrás dela. Talvez... talvez ela volte para almoçar conosco. - Gui parecia ligeiramente doente.

- Quando é que ela vai parar com isso! – Molly deu um suspiro cansado.

- Mas ela tem um pouco de razão. – Arthur balançou os ombros sob o olhar indignado da esposa. – Realmente foi estranho as circunstâncias que Penélope desapareceu. Querida, você não pode negar que ele estava sorrindo quando disse que ela havia sumido e Fleur viu a mancha. E Percy sugeriu debochadamente que ela usasse a imaginação.

- Tenho que concordar que ele está muito estranho... – a forma como ele pedira para ver sua marca de comensal não saia de sua cabeça. - Mas isso não quer dizer que ele seria capaz de matar alguém. Não é?

- Muita gente muda. - falou Gui sombriamente.

É. Ginny teve que concordar com o irmão. Quase todo mundo muda. Sabia perfeitamente disso...

- Mãe, não tem comida nessa casa? - resmungou Rony e sua barriga roncou sonoramente.

- E esse é o nosso Rony, sempre pensando com o estômago. - caçoou Fred.

- Nem vem, que tô de mal humor! - resmungou olhando de relance para Ginny.

Ela cruzou os braços devolvendo o olhar fulminante.

- Isso, vamos comer que eu tenho compromisso.

- Tem que pegar algum trem? - Rony sugeriu venenoso à irmã.

- Rony... se você me provocar de novo eu juro que vou demonstrar uma técnica muito interessante de tortura. E não, eu marquei de me encontrar com Neville.

- Ah, então tá tudo certo. – disse Hermione entrando na já cheia cozinha. – Nev chegará a qualquer momento. – ela abraçou Rony pela cintura. – Acabei de falar com ele, como a senhora pediu, Senhora Weasley.

- Esplêndido! – Molly bateu as mãos. – Agora xô, todos vocês, preciso da minha cozinha para terminar o almoço.

Os garotos saíram praticamente correndo, com medo de serem pegos pela mãe e terem que cortar mais cebolas.

- Precisa de ajuda, mãe? - Ginny se ofereceu.

- Claro que não querida. – Molly ficou de costas para que a filha amarrasse o avental em sua cintura. – O que eu preciso é que você se entenda com Rony. Converse com ele. Mas é para conversar feitos duas pessoas civilizadas e não aos berros.

- A senhora conhece o Rony... - gemeu. - não estou a fim de levar mais coice.

- Vamos, vamos. Não lembrava da minha caçula ser tão medrosa!.

- Não sou medrosa, mãe! Só estou evitando cometer um assassinato.

Mas não teve jeito, usou todos os seus argumentos, mas Molly a enxotou da cozinha fazendo com que ela fosse procurar o irmão birrento.

Rony estava sentado ao lado de Hermione do lado de fora da casa. Pareciam discutir sobre algo, as orelhas de Rony estava vermelhas.

- Rony. – Ginny murmurou ao se aproximar deles. - Precisamos conversar.

- É precisamos. - concordou Rony.

- Okay, essa é a minha deixa. – Hermione se levantou num pulo. Deu um pequeno abraço de encorajamento na cunhada e saiu.

- Pronto, o que era tão importante?

Ginny mordeu a boca, ela teria que dar o primeiro passo.

- Rony, eu... – respirou fundo. Aquela era a hora da verdade. - Realmente sinto muito por... você sabe. Sei que está zangado por eu ter pirado e fugido, mas...

- Eu... eu não to com raiva de você... por você ter mudado.

- Não?

- Não...

- Então... – perguntou Ginny sem entender.

- Olha só... Me desculpe por ter sido grosso com você. - disse Rony baixinho - Quando eu fui te pedir desculpas por ser frio, vi que o seu quarto estava vazio, suas roupas tinham sumido. Eu pirei. Você não sabe o quanto eu me desesperei. Você foi embora com raiva de mim...

Ginny sentiu os olhos se inundarem de lágrimas, mas se manteve forte.

- Não, não. _Eu_ é que peço desculpas. Me desculpe por ter sido tão influenciável por Voldemort. Me perdoe por te fazer ouvir todas aquelas bobagens. Eu realmente me arrependo disso.

- Eu não queria que você fosse embora achando que eu te odiava. Muito pelo contrário... Você não sabe o quanto doía te ver naquele estado, sempre dormindo. Chorando e berrando nos pesadelos que ele te obrigava a "viver"! Ás vezes você ficava tão fria quanto uma morta. Teve uma vez que eu pensei que o pior tinha acontecido, - ele pigarreou. – você não me ouvia e estava quase sem pulsação. Cheguei a pensar que tinha te perdido.

Ok, agora com certeza ela choraria.

- Ron, sinto muito. – Ginny não conseguiu evitar fungar. - Mas você precisa entender que eu preferia morrer ao tentar matar qualquer um de vocês. Como eu disse uma vez, nesses pesadelos malucos. Será que você pode me perdoar?

- eu sei que você seria incapaz de machucar a nossa família... os nossos amigos. Não é o caso.

- Então... se você não tava com raiva de mim... se você sabe que eu não teria coragem de machucar vocês... então?...

- Bem... Agora que você voltou, eu achei que era só mais uma peça para a minha total ruína... Eu achei que você viria só para dizer "oi" e "preciso continuar a fugir. Preciso continuar a estudar para não ser mais influenciada por _ele_", que meti os pés pelas mãos e acabei te maltratando. É por isso que eu te peço desculpas...

- Não _tem_ porque te perdoar, coisa alguma. Dessa vez eu vim para ficar. E você precisa me perdoar, por que foi por minha causa que ele morreu... - uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

- Não foi por sua causa... – Rony sussurrou compreensivo. – Não foi.

-Foi, foi sim. S-se eu não tivesse sido teimosa e ido a Casa dos Gritos, nada disso teria acontecido...

- Você foi porque achava que fosse a Luna.

Ginny esfregou as bochechas, limpando o rastro das lágrimas.

- Deixa isso pra lá... – Rony esfregou as costas da irmã de maneira reconfortante. - Como dizem os trouxas: _"não se pode recuperar o leite jogado."_ – ele parou por um instante pensando se o provérbio era esse mesmo. – É, exatamente assim. Vem, vamos ver se o almoço já está pronto? Aposto que eu como um boi.

- Me desculpe por ser uma idiota! – fungou novamente. Rony a abraçou pelo ombro.

- Bem, sobre isso. Você é idiota por natureza! Não posso contra isso!

- Hei! - Ginny lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

xXxXxXxXx

O almoço durou mais do que Ginny tinha planejado. Mas tinha que concordar que aquele almoço fora muito gostoso. Fleur voltara com Marienne para almoçar. E assim que viu a sua cunhada pediu desculpas.

As pessoas ficaram rindo despreocupadas durante o almoço; os gêmeos pegando no pé de todos com as suas brincadeiras francamente perigosas; Luna um pouco mais feliz; e a sua sobrinha correndo em torno das pessoas com a sua boneca de porcelana. A comida que lembrava a sua infância feliz. Nunca imaginou melhor recepção para o seu retorno.

Ginny estava encostada na janela observando tranquilamente o céu. Rony juntamente com Hermione se aproximaram da ruiva.

- Pronta para ir? Agora a conversa vai ser bem séria. – Hermione tocou seu ombro lhe chamando a atenção.

- Não vejo a hora. - respondeu sem olhar para trás.

Rony deu um aceno com a cabeça para Neville, o moreno puxou Luna pela mão e os dois se juntaram o trio.

- Tem mais alguém fazendo parte da rebelião?

- Tirando a Enne, todos.

- Como? – perguntou Ginny incrédula.

- Você achou mesmo que alguém ia ficar de braços cruzados? – perguntou Rony rindo da cara da irmã.

- Então por que vamos apenas nós cinco?

- Não tem a necessidade de ir todos... Vai abarrotar a sala. – esclareceu Hermione.

Os cinco amigos saíram da casa e aparataram o mais perto possível do colégio. Era impressionante – e até em certo ponto reconfortante- como Hogwarts não mudara.

Ginny deu o primeiro passo, ficando centímetros do grande portão da escola. Sem que ela fizesse qualquer movimento, os portões se abriram dando passagem para eles. A caminhada foi silenciosa.

Ginny começou a se sentir como se fosse uma vela. Ela olhou para Luna e Neville e percebeu que os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas, assim como Ron e Hermione. Não vendo outra escolha Ginny se manteve mais atrás. Abraçou mais fortemente o casaco em seu corpo, o tempo estava começando a virar.

Foi então que sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçaram, podia sentir um par de olhos em suas costas. Parou e se virou, encarou o portão, a uma boa distância, fechados. Não tinha ninguém, não que ela conseguisse ver.

- Algo errado? - perguntou seu irmão notando que ela tinha parado.

- Nada não... – sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu é que tenho ser mais disciplinada.

- Certeza? – Neville a olhava sério, sua testa franzida. Ginny sorriu tentando acalmar o homem.

- Claro. Vim com um propósito... não vou fracassar por causa de sensações estúpidas. Só preciso ser mais disciplinada. – repetiu enfadonha.

- Ok, ok. Vamos entrar que eu estou congelando. - Luna avançou rapidamente puxando Neville pela mão. Seguiram-os silenciosamente.

- Essa bolha está cada vez mais fria. – Hermione reclamou esfregando as mãos. - Será que é normal?

- Eu não sei, a sabe-tudo aqui é você, Mione. Detesto frio. - Rony resmungou. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar estreito. - Mas você é a sabe-tudo mais lindo do mundo! - acrescentou rapidamente, antes que a noiva lhe azarasse.

- Por que Mione? Você acha que tem algo de errado? - Ginny perguntou alarmada.

- É mesmo. - disse Neville - Lembra quando vieram aqueles quatro comensais para ver se eles conseguiriam entrar aqui?

- O que aconteceu? - Ginny ainda estava por fora dos acontecimentos em Hogsmeade.

- Vieram: Lucius Malfoy, Victor Gambler, Bellatrix Lestrange e Rodolphus Lestrange. Tentaram de tudo. Eu mesmo fique assistindo. Foi hilário, se você quer saber. –Neville sorriu lembrando das tentativas frustradas dos comensais. – A Lestrange queria derrubar isso como se fosse uma porta... Lucius fez a mesma coisa, o único que não fez nada foi o Gambler... Ele disse que precisava da mulher dele, para ajudar a desvendar os segredos da bolha. – completou Neville pensativo.

- A se eu pego a esposa dele. - disse Rony com uma ferocidade imensa.

- A mulher dele? Seria...? - olhou significamente para Luna. Luna deu um aceno quase imperceptível para a melhor amiga.

- Kalena Gambler. Aquela sim é perigosa. A queridinha de cristal de Voldemort. Sempre está escoltada por vários comensais. Dizem que é a bruxa mais inteligente de todos os tempos. – Hermione tratou de informar melhor a cunhada.

- Ela juntamente com o marido, Snape e Voldemort, produzem qualquer feitiço... As experiência desses quatro é de deixar qualquer um impressionado. - continuou Neville.

- E enojado. – Luna completou.

- Hum... Então o quanto antes agirmos, melhor. Essa bolha não poderá nos proteger para sempre.

- Mas é claro que vai nos proteger! - respondeu Rony confiante.

- Pode até ser Ron, mas o que eu quero dizer é que Voldemort obviamente está buscando uma falha nessa barreira e nós temos que nos preparar porque não podemos depender dessa proteção para sempre. - Gina tentou se explicar seu ponto de vista.

- Você é que é paranóica! - retrucou Rony - Quantas vezes essa bolha nos salvou?! Milhares de vezes. Nem você-sabe-quem conseguirá entrar... Nem se a Gambler descobrir.

- Ginny tem razão. - disse Hermione sabiamente.

- Viu Ron! Usa esse cabeção para alguma coisa! O que nós temos que fazer é juntarmos todos os aliados que temos, eles tem que estar aqui conosco onde o perigo está concentrado e mandarmos ver. - disse tentando se expressar corretamente. Sua mente fervilhava. - Vamos, Dumbledore já deve estar impaciente.

Sem falar nada os cinco chegaram na sala do antigo diretor.

Neville era quem guiava. Ele proferiu a senha e entrou. A sala continuava a mesma de quando Ginny esteve naquele lugar pela última vez.

A frente da mesa do diretor estavam apenas cinco cadeiras, deixando claro que aquela seria apenas uma conversa sobre os avanços da Ordem.

Dumbledore os esperava ao lado de sua mesa. Esperou que os cinco entrassem e se dirigiu a Ginny, dizendo:

- Seja muito bem vinda, minha cara.

- Obrigada professor. - durante esses cinco anos o único que estava em contato direto com ela era Neville, através de cartas, era meio constrangedor ficar cara a cara com Dumbledore.

Ainda com um sorriso no rosto disse: - O que vai querer ouvir primeiro, Srta Weasley?

- Luna me disse algumas coisas, - olhou de relance para a loira. – mas eu preciso saber mais sobre a _'Fazenda'_.

- Esse centro de reabilitação ou _fazenda_, como você preferir, é comandado por Victor Gambler. Quando aluno da minha escola era quase imbatível, é um homem de grande inteligência. Victor descobriu uma maneira de reprogramar qualquer pessoa. O método é delicado, doloroso e _muito_ eficaz.

- Eu mesmo já vi gente que era do nosso lado transformar-se em um comensal devotado. - acrescentou Rony.

- Isso é muito monstruoso, até para Voldemort! Reprogramar mentes! – Ginny sussurrou horrorizada.

- Sim. Mas o que se deve pensar de uma psique de um monstro? - disse Hermione. - Quando surgiu o primeiro reprogramado, achávamos que fosse um simples impérium. Tentamos de tudo! Foi então que percebemos que a coisa era muito mais perversa.

- Mas deve haver um jeito de reverter o processo, certo?

- Só uma pessoa conseguiu esse feito, Ginny. - respondeu Dumbledore. – Nossa querida Luna trouxe uma luz no fim do túnel quando voltou sã e salva.

- Ginny - interrompeu Luna - O Gambler acha que o método é eficaz. Para ele a reprogramação não tem falhas. – e abaixou o tom de voz, apenas para Ginny. - Só "aquela pessoa" encontrou uma maneira de burlar o sistema de reprogramação.

- Nós podíamos estudar a mente da Luna. - Rony sugeriu pela enésima vez. Neville olhou feio para ele.

- Rony, pela última vez, - Nev esfregou a testa nervoso e impaciente. - ninguém toca na Luna.

- Seria arriscado demais mexer na mente de uma pessoa. Ariscado e desnecessário. Não queremos correr qualquer risco com a vida da Luna. – Hermione falou concordando com o amigo.

- Eu não vou deixar que descubram a identidade dessa pessoa. - respondeu Luna ariscamente. – Ela se arriscou muito por mim.

- Calma. Ninguém vai descobrir nada. - Ginny tentou acalmar a amiga. - A única mente aqui que deveria ser vasculhada é desse tal de Gambler.

- Professor - interpôs Hermione - O Sr. mencionou que existiu alguém mais inteligente que o infeliz desse Gambler... Quem?

Dumbledore deu mais um sorriso e ajeitou o óculos.

- Sua atual esposa. Kalena vem de uma linhagem antiga de estudiosos. Sua mãe, avô materno, bisavós e assim por diante.

Luna ofegou discretamente. Gina balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente para a amiga.

- Luna, você esteve na fazenda. Conseguiria se lembrar exatamente do local, dos turnos de comensais?

- Eu fui separada do grupo. Eu era uma _"encomenda especial"_, - fez uma careta. - Minha cela era a mais bem fortificada... separada.

- Certo. Nós precisamos desestruturar Voldemort, isso nós já sabemos. Mas temos que começar pelas beiradas. E nada melhor do que começar por essa 'fazenda'. – Ginny se virou para o diretor. - O que o senhor acha professor?

- Bem... Eu acho muitas coisas...

- As fazendas são extremamente fortificadas. - cortou Luna.

- Luna tem razão. São quase impenetráveis. - Neville disse.

- Quando cheguei, a primeira coisa que fiz foi tentar fugir. E óbvio que não cheguei nem perto da porta. Os comensais que montam guarda são extremamente violentos, eu ia levar a maior surra. Mas... - Luna respirou fundo tinha que contar parte da história - Uma conselheira os interrompeu e me levou até a sala dela, mas antes que chegássemos Zabini a impediu e me arrastou pelo braço, dizendo que ele mesmo cuidaria de mim.

- Blaise Zabini... outro problema. - Mione resmungou. - Ele está aterrorizando todos à procura de Luna. E ainda tem a Lestrange com sua obsessão pela Tonks...

- Porque você nunca me contou isso Lu? – Neville exclamou assim que saiu do estado de choque.

- Nev... - luna encolheu os ombros. – Existem muitas coisas que não precisam ser lembradas...

- Gente, nós estamos esquecendo que temos dois especialistas em invadir lugares? – Ginny exclamou interrompendo a conversa que Luna obviamente estava evitando. - Ron e Mione! Esses dois sempre se metiam em lugares impossíveis com... - sua voz cedeu. - ...com Harry.

- É – Rony concordou. – Mas não é tão fácil assim, Ginny, nós precisamos de alguém lá dentro, pois nem eu e nem a Mione temos idéia de onde estamos nos metendo.

Nesse instante a porta da sala foi aberta abruptamente, fazendo Rony pular da cadeira e todos olharem ansiosos para a porta. Percy Weasley entrou, Luna estranhamente trincou o maxilar e se encolheu na cadeira. Ele deu um sorriso frio.

- Eu ouvi direito, Ginevra... Você quer entrar em um dos centros, é isso?

- Eu _não quero _Percival. Eu _vou_. – encarou o irmão com o queixo erguido.

- Não se entra lá, Ginevra. Não é como um parque de diversões que você entra e sai a hora que quer. A não ser que não queira sair.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Vocês só precisam me ajudar a planejar, uma vez lá dentro o resto eu improviso.

- A não ser, é claro, que você vire brinquedinho na mão do Gambler. – agourou Percy.

- Cara, como você consegue ser tão otimista vinte e quatro horas? – Rony tirou sarro do irmão mais velho. - Muito obrigado pelo voto de confiança.

- A senhora Gambler é contra tudo isso... pelo menos é o que se escuta em Londres. - disse Percy indiferente.

- Não! – Luna exclamou. – Quer dizer, ela esta ligada diretamente a fazenda. - tentou contornar o olhar duvidoso de Percy.

- Não... não está. – ele rebateu.

- Como você tem tanta certeza, Percy? Tem algo a nos dizer? - Rony perguntou. - Pois adoraríamos uma colaboraçãozinha.

- É o que eu disse antes Roniquinho... – o ruivo tirou os óculos e o limpou calmamente na barra da blusa social. - É o que comentam em Londres. A Gambler quase não sai, mas as opiniões dela nas reuniões do conselhos geralmente vaza e é muito aplaudida em Londres.

- Certo, rapazes. Mas como a Ginny disse, nós precisamos de um plano para invadir o local. Neville? - Hermione se fez presente.

- Não. Não me vem nada na cabeça.

- Rá. Vocês são loucos... entrar na toca do lobo. - Percy disse muito descrente enquanto brincava com sua varinha. - Mas então, o que mais eu perdi da reunião?

Dumbledore permanecia calado estudando atentamente cada rosto em sua sala.

- Eu sei de alguém que pode nos ajudar. - disse Luna tentando não olhar para Percy.

- Quem? - Ginny se aproximou da loira.

- O nome _Tonks_ te diz algo. - sugeriu Luna.

- Claro. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?! – Hermione concordou. Todos se levantaram quase imediatamente, seus pensamentos sintonizados.

- Ela pode nos dar uma visão mais ampla. - continuou Rony.

Percy os olhava curioso e totalmente por fora do assunto.

- Oi. Ainda estou aqui. Alguém pode me contar o que se passou!

O ruivo foi ignorado por todos. Neville e Luna saíram na frente, acompanhados por Rony e Hermione. Ginny tinha ficado para trás.

- Ginny? – Dumbledore a chamou. – Você me permite fazer um pequeno comentário?

- Claro, professor. – ela olhou de esguela. Percy ainda estava no cômodo, esperando-a.

- Paciência. – segurou fraternamente o ombro dela. – Harry não foi o único inocente morto nessa batalha. Essa missão está mais acima de você. Existem mais vidas em jogo que sua raiva.

Ginny engoliu em seco, mas não deixou de concordar com o sábio professor.

- O Senhor não vai nos acompanhar? – ela perguntou enquanto fechava o casaco.

-Não, minha cara. Tenho um encontro importante agora. Remo me manterá informado.

A ruiva apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Vamos Ginny. – Percy agarrou se braço e a guiou para fora do castelo.

xXxXxXxXx

Ginny correu para onde os quatro a esperavam.

- Oi. – se colocou ao lado de Rony, fora dos limites da escola.

- Cadê o Percy? – Hermione perguntou fechando o casaco e se preparando para aparatar.

- Eu não sei. No meio do caminho ele disse que tinha que voltar para Londres. – Ginny deu de ombros.

- Melhor assim. – Rony segurou com firmeza o braço da irmã. – Preparada?

Ela consentiu com a cabeça e os cinco aparataram para longe.

xXxXxXxXx

No mesmo instante, a Fortaleza das Trevas estava impolvorosa. A movimentação estava intensa e a noticia de que a Lady das Trevas estava muito próxima apenas esquentava os ânimos de todos.

Voldemort estava impaciente por não conseguir ultrapassar a proteção de Hogsmeade; e sem a colaboração de Kalena, as coisas estavam mais tensas e difíceis que nunca.

Sua inquietude podia ser medida na reunião. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ao ver Victor entrando na sala, Voldemort poderia descobrir onde a sua melhor conselheira estava enfiada na fortaleza.

- Victor, seu incompetente. – Voldemort sibilou furioso. - Onde sua mulher se enfiou afinal?

- Sinceramente milord, eu não sei. Desde que Kalena descobriu sobre os feitiços dos gêmeos que ela não está muito propícia a conversar comigo. – Victor encolheu os ombros. Mal entrou na sala de reuniões e já estava sendo bombardeado por perguntas.

Draco entrou logo atrás do cunhado. E pelo que pescou da conversa era perceptível que o lord queria que Kalena estivesse naquela reunião. Antes que ele também fosse sabatinado com aquela pergunta, ele resolvera respondê-la antes que fosse interrogado.

- Milorde deu-lhe quinze dias de folga... bem, pelas minhas contas, hoje é apenas o segundo dia.

- Incompetentes. Todos vocês. - Voldemort rugiu furioso. Mas em parte era culpa sua. Ele tinha deixado que Kalena tirasse uma folga. Bateu com o punho na mesa. - Novidades? Draco?

- A doma continua no mesmo lugar. – disse Draco calmamente. A vontade do loiro era rir da situação, mas ainda não estava louco o bastante.

- Isso eu sei, seu imbecil. - os olhos de Voldemort avermelharam ainda mais. - E minha Lady? Ahn? Estou cansado de esperar! Rodolphus?

- Ela não saiu. – Rodolphus disse sem se abalar pela fúria do bruxo.

Voldemort gargalhou sem humor. - Então acho que você terá que fazer algo a respeito não é? Meus poderes não são os mesmo longe dela. Ela tem que parar com essa mania irritante de ficar fugindo

- Mas milorde, não sabemos como entrar. - retrucou Victor confuso. – Não sei como ela conseguiu.

- Nós... não, mas desconfio que Kalena saiba onde fica as entradas de emergência. Até porque, se me lembro bem, ela contou que tinha conseguido sair e nenhum comensal conseguiu vê-la sair.

- Mas Kalena não vai contar. – disse Lucius. – Ela... não quer conversar com ninguém. Eu tentei conversar com ela ontem e quem me recebeu armada foi a Gwendolin.

- Em suma, – disse Rodolphus derrotista – não sabemos entrar.

- Não sabem como entrar, mas _sabemos_ exatamente como fazê-la sair. - ele sorriu torto.

- Como... como assim senhor? - fora a vez de Rodolphus ficar confuso.

- Rodolphus... Se fosse para eu fazer tudo não precisaria de nenhum de vocês. Sei por fonte segura que Ginevra sabe sobre minhas Fazendas. – cruzou os longos dedos pálidos por cima da mesa. - Então... coloquem a cabeça para funcionar.

- Ela não irá até lá. – Victor afirmou totalmente descrente. – Ela sabe que estamos atrás dela. A Senhorita Weasley pode ser tudo, menos burra.

- Porque tem tanta certeza? - perguntou Voldemort encarando o comensal. Seu desejo era que Kalena estivesse ali, pelo menos ela poderia mostrar que era plausível a entrada de Ginevra. – Ela está com raiva... e isso a deixa meio irracional. Eu posso lhes assegurar.

- Lord, Victor tem razão. A Weasley não é idiota. Os 'amiguinhos do bem' sabem muito bem que a fazenda é totalmente protegida, mesmo que conseguissem entrar, nunca sairiam vivos. - Draco disse.

- E é exatamente isso que eu estou contando Draco... que Ginevra entre... mas eu não me lembro de dizer que ela vai conseguir sair sem a "minha ajuda". – Voldemort deu um sorriso horripilante.

Draco se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Aquele sorriso deixava bem claro que ele planejava algo bem macabro.

- Senhor, sem querer ofender, mas, seria arriscado e totalmente desnecessário deixá-los entrar. – Snape esclareceu sua opinião.

- E por quê? - perguntou irônico. Os outros comensais permaneciam calados. Expressar opiniões era uma coisa que eles aprenderam da forma mais dura ser inadmissível pelo Senhor das Trevas.

- E se, por algum golpe de sorte, eles saírem vivos? Seria arriscado deixar que eles vissem o centro por dentro, nosso trabalho iria por água abaixo.

- Ninguém vai sair de lá, Severo. Pelo menos não sem a nossa ajuda. Eu tenho quase certeza que ela não vai gostar muito dessa ajuda, mas... – disse Voldemort displicente.

- Como assim? – perguntou Bellatrix tentando esconder a raiva.

- Ginevra vai direto para a minha cama... e a amiguinha Lovegood deve estar junto com ela, ela é a única que sabe como são as instalações de um dos centros. Essa nem sairá do centro. Será reprogramada e esquentará a cama de Blaise. Ele merece a garota como presente por seus serviços prestados.

- Elas não virão sozinhas. - disse Snape.

- Não... realmente não virão. – tombou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu. - Bem... são peças descartáveis e todos serão mortos. Sem exceção, sem misericórdia.

Severus se calou diante a certeza absoluta de seu Lord. Voldemort nunca pensava em um plano alternativo.

- Rá... aqueles insuportáveis... - Bellatrix sibilou. - Eu os picaria e faria uma sopa.

- Ótima idéia Bella. Pode fazer isso com o resto da escória, mas Ginevra e Luna já tem seu destino traçado, não se esqueça.

- Ginevra isso... Ginevra aquilo... - Bellatrix sussurrou evidentemente morta de ciúmes.

- Disse alguma coisa Bellatrix? - perguntou Voldemort frio. – Acho que escutei um zumbido desagradável.

- Nada milord. Apenas me engasguei com o ar. – disse ela fingindo tossir.

- E se Tonks estiver entre eles? - perguntou Lucius ao se lembrar da sobrinha da esposa.

- Não vou reclamar se ela for pega também. Não seria nada mal ter uma metamorfomaga entre meus seguidores. Será reprogramada, obviamente.

- Essa eu mesma me assegurarei de agarrar. Essa bastarda não me escapará novamente. – Bella agarrou com força a borda da mesa.

- Isso tudo é por que ainda não aceitou que a sua irmãzinha do meio traiu a família e se casou com um sangue ruim? - ironizou Voldemort acidamente.

Bella retribuiu o sorriso acidamente controlado. - Milorde, aquela ali não é da minha família. Apenas nasceu para envergonhar o nosso puro sangue. Mas Tonks pagará pelas escolhas erradas da mamãezinha.

- Eu a quero viva. – o bruxo disse firme, pondo um ponto final na discussão. – Preciso daquele talento. Não quero que picuinhas familiares atrapalhem meus planos.

- Claro senhor! Por mais bastarda que ela seja, com a reprogramação do Gambler, ela será fiel a causa. - disse dando um sorriso torto à Victor.

- Estou começando a achar que vou encurtar a folga de Kalena... - disse Voldemort para si mesmo ao se encostar no trono.

- O que? – disse Draco tentando entender.

- Você escutou muito bem.

- Não acho que seria uma boa idéia. – disse Snape, tentando ajudar o seu antigo aluno a proteger a irmã.

- Posso saber por que não seria uma boa idéia?

- Seria desnecessário e totalmente imprudente, se o senhor me permite dizer. - disse Draco. - Kalena precisa desse tempo com os filhos.

- Ícarus e Isolda. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que Kalena seria mais empenhada na causa se seus filhos não exigissem tanto tempo de sua atenção.

- Senhor, eles são meus também. – os olhos de Victor estavam do tamanho de duas bolas.

- Não se preocupe... não vou matá-los, se é isso que te assusta.

- O importante aqui é planejarmos exatamente cada passo para estarmos preparados para os rebeldes. - Bella disse chamando a atenção para si.

- E porque você acha que quero a presença de Kalena? – Voldemort perguntou entre dentes.

- Mas... Mas... Eu entendo muito bem de estratégia! Assim como todos aqui. - Bella argumentou querendo se destacar, Rodolphus apenas girou os olhos para a mulher.

- Você acha que a Kalena é só uma estudiosa sem valor, não é?

- Não, sem valor não.

- Sem valor... não. Mas inferior a você, sim.

- Apenas pensei que, já que ela está de 'ferias' nós poderíamos fazer sem a ajuda dela. – Bella tentou se desculpar.

- Você conheceu a mãe dela... eram amigas e mesmo assim você não dá os devidos créditos a sua afilhada. Ela é a madrinha dela, não é?

- Sou. – disse Bella ainda desconfortável

- Você foi uma dos comensais que teve que contê-la naquela festa. A única vez que ela mostrou todo o seu potencial mortal. Só conseguiu isso porque Kalena foi educada para te respeitar... mesmo que você e ela possam estar em lados separados.

- Eu não estou desmerecendo-a. Apenas acho, assim como Draco acha, que esticar muito a corda, ela pode arrebentar. E... Kalena possa desistir de tudo.

- Eu nem comecei a esticar a corda. Se Kalena não fosse tão cabeça dura, os gêmeos não estariam correndo risco. Então, eu acho que quem arrebentou a corda da minha paciência foi ela. Kalena é merecedora do lugar que ocupa. Sem a prodigiosa ajuda dela, muitos estudos não sairiam do papel.

- Perdão Milorde. O senhor tem toda a razão. - Bella apertava com tanta força a mão fechada, por baixo da mesa, que fez um corte em sua palma. - Precisamos dela.

- Sim, precisamos da Kalena. – Snape voltou a falar. – Mas dessa vez terá que ser feito sem ela.

- Meu querido sobrinho Draco que já esteve tantas vezes diante desses rebeldezinhos, saberá exatamente o que fazer. – Bella olhava desafiadoramente para o loiro. – Não é Draquinho?

- Assim com você, tia Bellatrix.

A reunião continuou sem maiores tumultos. Tudo rondavam sobre aumentos de impostos e taxas que trouxas e não-cidadãos pagavam regularmente. Ou sobre uma possível diversão banhada a muito sangue não mágico.

Rodolphus falava sobre o próximo ataque aos trouxas, enquanto todos ouviam atentamente, quando de repente poderiam ouvir berros de uma criança dentro da fortaleza. O que não era muito usual.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Ficou encarando Victor de forma bem intensa. Enquanto ele tentava não explodir de vergonha.

- O que é isso? - Rodolphus perguntou fazendo menção de ir verificar o que estava acontecendo.

- Parece... uma criança. - supôs Lucius sem entender.

- Tá parecendo com a voz da Isolda! - Victor escorregou na cadeira se encolhendo e cobrindo o rosto com a mão ao identificar os gritos histéricos.

- O que ela tá fazendo aqui?! -perguntou Draco espantado.

Mas antes que alguém pudesse levantar para verificar, a porta da sala de reunião rangiu. A garotinha abriu as portas sem cerimônia e correu pelo salão de reuniões em direção à Draco.

- Tio Draco!!! Eu achei o tio Draco!!!

- Isolda! - Draco a segurou quando ela pulou em seu colo. - O que faz aqui? Cadê sua mãe?

- Mamãe tá em casa, tio! – ela segurou o rosto do tio entre suas pequenas mãos e beijou sua bochecha. – atrás do 'Caru'...

- Ícarus. – Draco a corrigiu.

- Como eu disse, 'Caru'! – ela fez bico e cruzou os braços. Draco riu da cara emburrada da sobrinha.

- Tá bom. Só porque você quer!

- O que? Como...? – Victor balbuciou, seu rosto estava pra lá de vermelho. Se perguntava o que Voldemort estaria pensando dele e sua família.

Nesse meio tempo Isolda começou a enrolar uma madeixa loira de Draco entre os dedos felizmente. Com um sorriso bem sapeca perguntou:

- Tio Draco... Porque o cabelo do vovô, o cabelo da vovó Cissa, e o cabelo do tio Draco é amarelo e o meu cabelo, o cabelo do Caru e o cabelo da mamãe é preto?

- Pergunta isso amanhã que eu te respondo.

- Por quê?

- Porque aqui não é lugar.

- Por quê?

- Por que... por que você é uma maquininha de "por quês"?

- Mas... como é que eu vou aprender se eu não pergunto?

- Tá certo. – disse Draco quase rindo da resposta franca da sua sobrinha - Aqui é um lugar de trabalho e a sua mãe não está aqui.

- Ah tá! Amanhã você responde?

- Respondo.

- Promete? – perguntou fazendo bico. – Jura?

- Juro.

Nesse momento uma elfa entrou derrapando pela sala atrás da pequena Isolda.

- Como você veio parar aqui? – Victor perguntou trincando os dentes, muito irritado. – Sua elfa incompetente!

- Perdão senhor. Pequena Isolda aparecer no escritório Sra. Gambler. – a elfa tentou se desculpar, temendo o castigo que receberia.

- Não briga papai. – Isolda olhou indignada para o pai. - A culpa é do Caru!

- O que o _Ìcarus_ tem a ver com isso? - perguntou Lucius. Isolda virou a cara e apertou ainda mais o braço ao redor do pescoço de Draco. Ela pareceu ter medo dele – Mal criada. – Lucius murmurou descontente. Não queria que ela fosse daquele jeito.

- Tal como a mãe. – Bella sussurrou acidamente para o cunhado. Lucius lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Isolda? o que Ícarus tem haver com sua aparição aqui? – Draco insistiu. - Kalena deve estar louca atrás de você.

Ela olhou fixamente para o seu tio. No olhar dela havia um misto de medo e de coragem... de dever cumprido e de encrenca a vista. Draco poderia jurar que a sua irmã naquela idade olhava para os mais velhos da mesma forma.

- Jura que não briga, tio?

- Juro.

- Bem... a mamãe tá louca atrás do Caru... Ele soltou o cavalo, titio. E o cavalo não gosta de voltar para a casinha dele.

- E o que o cavalo tem haver com você aqui Isolda Gambler? - Victor exigiu uma resposta furioso.

- Foi assim que eu peguei o pó! Mamãe tava lendo e não saía de perto da lareira. Eu disse que o Caru não conseguia soltar o cavalo. E Caru disse... – depois disso Isolda calou-se e deu um meio sorriso.

- Ele disse o que, Isolda Gambler? – perguntou pausadamente.

- Ele me desafiou! – a garota fez uma cara de sapeca numa tentativa falha de fazer cara de anjo - Caru disse que eu não tinha coragem de aparecer aqui! Agora ele perdeu! – balançou a cabeça dando um sorriso ainda maior mostrando assim os dentes faltando. - Vai ficar um mês sem tomar banho na banheira da mamãe! Bem feito!

- Vocês não deviam fazer isso. - Draco sussurrou para ela.

- Por quê?

- Para um pouquinho e olha o seu pai. – Draco continuou murmurando.

Isolda olhou diretamente para o pai e se encolheu diante seu olhar furioso.

- Essa não nega a raça. – Voldemort se intrometeu achando graça na petulância daquela pequena garota. - Prefere morrer a perder uma aposta. Gosto disso. Na época certa será uma grande e valorosa comensal.

Isolda ouviu aquilo e não gostou nenhum pouco. Ela voltou a olhar para o tio e puxou para falar no ouvido dele.

- Não 'goto' dele.

- Quem? – disse Draco sabendo perfeitamente de quem que a sua sobrinha estava falando.

- Dele... – continuou Isolda olhando rapidamente para trás e olhou para Voldemort. – Ele faz a mamãe chorar... faz o titio chorar... ele mata criancinha que eu sei. Ele é mau titio... muito mau. Não gosto de vê a mamãe chorando.

- Isolda – disse seu pai interferindo na conversa. – Estou falando com você.

- Eu sei, papai. – disse Isolda sabendo que estava encrencada.

- Agradeça a essa apostinha infame pelos dois meses de castigo, mocinha. - disse Victor lívido.

- A mamãe não vai deixar! – ela desafiou confiante.

- _Isso_ é o que veremos, senhorita Isolda. Pois ainda sou o seu pai. – Victor desviou o olhar raivoso. – Onde ela está?

- Ela quem papai?

- Afinal de contas, onde está aquela babá imprestável? Ela deveria estar colada a você vinte e quatro horas, como um feitiço colante!

- Bom... – disse Isolda olhando para a porta.

- Ela está bem atrás do senhor. - disse uma jovem de cabelos crespos e revolto. Seus olhos eram de um verde transparente. Parecia ter no máximo 19 anos. - Estava esperando o senhor dar a bronca. A Sra Gambler me avisou que eu não devo me pronunciar enquanto o senhor dá as broncas. Pega mal...

- Não me diga, Gwendolin. - Victor disse entre dentes.

- Achei que o senhor soubesse... – disse a babá em franco deboche. Depois ela se voltou para todos – Desculpe a intromissão, mas vim pegar a miss tufão.

- Eu não sou a miss tufão. – disse Isolda rindo daquele apelido.

- É sim... Você é a miss tufão e Ícarus é o mister confusão.

- A conversa tá boa, não? – perguntou Victor acidamente.

- Tá ótima Sr. Gambler. – respondeu Gwen fingindo muito mal alguma seriedade. - Sabe eu... eu sinto que eu tenho uma linha de comunicação aberta com os gêmeos, sobretudo com a Isolda. Isso é tão gratificante... Eu falo e ela se finge de surda!

- Engraçadinha. – continuou Victor.

- Mas o Sr. não perguntou se a conversa tava boa?

- Chega. Se o Milorde permite, eu vou ter uma conversinha com a empregada. - Voldemort sacudiu a mão para que ele saísse. - Pegue-a. - ordenou para a babá.

- Você _não_ vai machucar a tia Gwen! - gritou Isolda ainda no colo do tio.

- Pegue-a. E me acompanhe. - Victor disse pausadamente, apenas sua fisionomia estava serena. – E você Isolda, fique quieta. Eu não vou machucar ninguém. _Por enquanto_. – acrescentou maldosamente.

- Quer fazer o favor de não piorar as coisas para o meu lado, Isolda! - Gwendolin sussurrou ao ouvido da menina quando a pegou em seu colo.

- Mas ele vai te levar embora, tia Gwen... – a menininha fez cara de choro. – Te levar para aquele lugar...

- Ninguém vai me levar para lugar nenhum...- a mulher tratou de acalmá-la. - Antes disso, eu chuto o rabo de alguns... quebro alguma coisa na cabeça de outros e quebro o nariz do resto! Eu sou a super babá!

- Certeza? – Isolda sussurrou enrolando os braços ao redor do pescoço de sua babá.

- Aham.

- Venham. - Victor agarrou Gwen pelo ante-braço e a arrastou para fora do salão.

- Sr Gambler... eu sei andar. - disse Gwen rindo, tentando amenizar a situação. Isolda parecia que iria chorar a qualquer instante.

xXxXxXxXx

Ginny pousou suavemente no chão ao lado do irmão e dos outros. Estavam frente a uma casa simples e aconchegante. Então ela deduziu que aquela casa devia ser de Tonks e Lupin.

Hermione tomou a dianteira e bateu apressada na porta. Estava com pressa e aquela idéia era a melhor que tinham em anos. Não precisou bater duas vezes, uma voz dentro da casa se fez presente.

- Identifique-se – era a voz de um homem. Provavelmente Lupin.

- Sou eu, Remo, Hermione! Hermione Granger.

- Se é a Hermione verdadeira me diga qual foi a posição que Harry ocupou no xadrez bruxo?

- Essa é óbvia. - Hermione sussurrou para os amigos revirando os olhos. - Torre.

- Anda Lupin, estamos congelando. - resmungou Ron puxando o casaco mais contra seu corpo.

- Quem está com você, suposta Hermione? – ele voltou a perguntar ainda com a porta fechada.

- Ron, Luna, Neville e... – a morena hesitou por um instante. - Ginny.

- Ginny?! – Tonks gritou dentro da casa. - Eu não acredito!

- Pode acreditar. Estou de volta. - Ginny se manifestou, rezando para que Lupin abrisse logo a porta.

- Abre essa porta, Remo! – os cinco escutaram o tom mandão de Tonks.

- Mas... Ninfa...

- Me fala, qual comensal bateu nessa porta nesses últimos anos?

- Nenhum, mas...

- Dá licença, Remo. Antes que eu te azare!

A porta se abriu e foi Tonks que todos viram aparecer primeiro. Seus cabelos estavam castanhos e carregava consigo um sorriso plácido. Ginny sorriu de volta. Mas antes que as duas pudessem se falar, uma voz masculina se fez presente.

- Oi Tonks, bom te ver, cabelo maneiro. Mas será que a gente pode entrar agora? - Ron resmungou já entrando na casa.

- Claro, Rony. Ótimo ver que a sua educação está cada dia melhor.

- Tente ser educado quando suas meias estão molhadas. – ele resmungou novamente e Hermione o beliscou sorrindo sem jeito para a dona da casa. Ela deu passagem para que os outros também entrassem e voltou a travar a porta com vários feitiços.

- Oh Ginny! É você mesmo? – Tonks a abraçou comovida. A ruiva retribuiu o abraço. – Olha só para você! Todo esse tempo sem noticias suas e de repente você está de volta.

- Chega de brincar de esconde-esconde, certo?

- Totalmente! – Tonks sorriu cúmplice.

- Mas o que os trouxeram aqui? – questionou Lupin olhando para os seus antigos alunos.

Luna abriu a boca para falar, mas Ginny foi direto ao ponto.

- Fazenda de reprodução. Te diz alguma coisa?

- Me diz que a minha mulher não vai sair de Hogsmeade. – Lupin cruzou os braços irredutível. – Bellatrix Lestrange tá na caça dela.

- Exatamente, professor. E é isso que vai acontecer. – Ginny riu da cara questionadora de seu antigo professor. - Bellatrix vai pegar a Tonks. – Ginny explicou sorrindo abertamente. Lupin arregalou os olhos para a ruiva. - Não a Tonks verdadeira, é claro! Será um duplo dela.

- Como? - perguntou Tonks olhando para o marido e depois para Ginny.

- Explique-se Ginny. – Remo foi para o lado de sua esposa.

- Tonks, Lupin, nós precisamos acabar com essa fazenda. E nada melhor que começar por dentro. E como a Lestrange está doida atrás de você, - a ruiva apontou para Tonks. - eu pensei que poderia ser um bom plano.

- É um péssimo plano! - Remo exclamou enfurecido. – Aquela lunática está atrás da Ninfadora, mas Voldemort está atrás de você!

- Lupin. É um plano simples, para dizer a verdade. Entrar, quebrar tudo, soltar as prisioneiras e cair fora. Não estarei sozinha.

- Mesmo assim! Você pirou? Aquilo é mais protegido do que a própria Fortaleza das Trevas!

- Mas nos temos a Luna a nosso favor. Ela já esteve lá. Não que ela voltará Nev, relaxa.

- Eu concordo com o professor Lupin, Ginny. – Hermione mexeu nos cabelos pensativa. – Pensando bem, é arriscado demais.

- Você não pode contar apenas com a sorte. Tem muita coisa em jogo, muitas vidas. - lembrou Lupin.

- Por isso nós estamos aqui. Precisamos de sua ajuda. Sua e da Tonks. - disse Neville dando uma força aos planos de Ginny.

- Não está entre as minhas prioridades ajudar numa missão suicida. - falou remo resoluto.

- É a única maneira de acabar com isso professor - disse Luna, sua voz estava baixa e fraca. Provavelmente se lembrando das atrocidades que ouviu, viu e sentiu naquele lugar horripilante.

- Antes de me decidir, tem uma coisa que preciso saber. Vocês sabem como irão sair daquele lugar?

Os cinco ex-alunos de Remo trocaram olhares.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta. - murmurou Rony se espalhando pelo sofá. - Ginny?

- Não olha pra mim. Nev? – a ruiva jogou a bomba para Neville.

- A idéia da invasão é sua! - retrucou Neville olhando-a.

Lupin olhava abismado seus ex-alunos jogarem a culpa um para o outro como se tivessem cinco anos de idade.

- Valeu amigo. - disse sarcástica. - Bom, entrando e derrubando os comensais que lá estiverem, já fica mais fácil... não é?

- Errado novamente. - repreendeu o professor.

- Eles teriam reforços num estalar de dedos! – Tonks tentou colocar juízo na cabeça deles. - E não estou falando só de comensais. Pode contar com dementadores, gigantes e lobisomens... – os cinco fizeram uma cara desanimada. – Desculpa o banho de água fria meninos, mas vocês precisam saber o que estão enfrentando.

- Vai ser preciso ter alguém lá de dentro que possa atrasar esse reforço. - disse Lupin. - Recomendo uma equipe de assalto... pequena, veloz e mortal.

- Okay, você tem toda razão. Precisamos formar essa equipe. Sem erro, invadimos e fazemos o serviço. – Neville concordou com o que Lupin dizia.

- Acham que conseguem alguém de dentro? - perguntou Tonks – Será essencial!

- Tem aquele comensal, o Justian alguma coisa. – Hermione sugeriu. - Ele é freqüentador assíduo daquele clube dos comensais. Alvo fácil.

- Bem lembrado Mi! Ele é tapado o suficiente para um imperius... - concluiu Rony.

- Não, não. Daria muito na vista. – discordou a ruiva. - Eu tenho alguém melhor.

- Quem? - todos perguntaram em uníssono.

- Não precisamos nomear os peões... Mas com certeza essa pessoa é a ajuda perfeita.

- Okay, senhorita mistério. Agora nós precisamos ver como faremos para entrar. - disse Rony.

- É simples. Eu entro parecendo com a Tonks e mais um que terá bebido a poção polissuco para se torna um duplo da Luna. Uma vez lá dentro daremos cabo nos seguranças e baixamos a guarda dessa monstruosidade. Depois nos dividiremos em dois. O primeiro solta as prisioneiras e o outro põe abaixo o centro e todos os registros da pesquisa. - enumerou Ginny.

- mas tem uma pequena falha ai. – Hermione pareceu notar algo que os outros não lembraram. - e se o Malfoy estiver lá? você sabe muito bem que aquela doninha é o melhor lutador e feiticeiro de Voldemort.

- Eu sei... Mas não pode ver um rabo de saia que se desconcentra. – Ginny tentou ver o lado positivo daquela suposição.

- O que você está tramando Ginny? - Luna perguntou desconfiada.

- Sei exatamente o que farei se o Malfoy estiver por lá. Isso é, se ele por acaso der as caras pelo lugar. Como você mesma disse Luna, ele quase não aparece por lá. Quem controla o local é o Gambler. – e Ginny sabia mesmo o que desconcertava um certo loiro e iria usar essa fraqueza a seu favor.

- Esse daí é fiel até mandar parar. - disse Rony. – Com certeza Gambler estará no lugar tomando conta de tudo.

- E é exatamente isso que nos ajudará. - disse Neville. - Sei que é audacioso, mas se nós pegarmos Victor Gambler, as fazendas ruirão.

- E como pegaremos o Victor Gambler? - perguntou Luna com uma sobrancelha erguida em desafio. - Ele pode ter cara de nerd, mas ele duela muito bem!

- Eu não passei cinco anos com os monges de brincadeira Luna. - disse Ginny sem paciência. - Aprendi alguns truques que deixariam até Voldemort de cabelo em pé.

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero pedir uma coisa. – Luna olhava decidida para a melhor amiga.

- O que foi, Lu? - Neville franziu a testa preocupado.

- Eu quero ir. Não quero que ninguém vire uma cópia minha!

- Isso está fora de cogitação, Lu. - Ginny sussurrou para ela.

- Você não vai. - Neville quase gritou em choque.

- Vou! – Luna cruzou os braços e fez cara feia. – Não posso arriscar a vida de alguém. É perigoso demais ser eu.

- Luna. - Ginny a agarrou pelo braço e a levou para um canto da sala, longe dos ouvidos dos presentes. - Luna, você não vai, é ariscado demais. O que você está querendo provar?

- Não estou querendo provar nada! Quem você acha que estará me esperando quando avisarem que eu fui capturada? O Blaise, Ginny! Se for alguém que não conhece a nossa história o seu plano vai por água abaixo. E essa pessoa que estará no meu lugar morrerá e você acabará esquentando a cama de voce-sabe-quem!

Ginny ficou um tempo calada. Seu choque era óbvio. Luna estava completamente certa.

- Você tem razão. - suspirou pesadamente esfregando as têmporas. - tudo bem, eu estarei lá para te proteger de qualquer forma. Você venceu.

- Não venceu, não! - disse Neville colérico prestando atenção na conversa das duas mulheres.

- Neville, calma. - Ginny se apressou a dizer. - Por mais que eu deteste admitir, a Luna foi a única que esteve la dentro e conseguiu escapar. Nós estaremos lá para garantir a segurança dela!

- Uma ova que ela vai. - Neville gritou.

- Me explica porque? - indagou Luna.

- Porque eu não suportaria te perder outra vez. - Neville se aproximou dela e a abraçou. - Não aguentaria viver todo aquele inferno novamente. Eu jurei para o seu pai que cuidaria de você. Eu prometi.

- Às vezes é necessário quebrá-las. - retrucou Luna. - Eu não vou ficar por lá. Vou voltar com você.

Neville suspirou resignado. Quando a loira colocava uma idéia na cabeça era difícil convencê-la.

- Beleza, Luna vai como Luna. Agora me esclareça uma dúvida Ginny. Como você vai fazer para ir no meu lugar? Você disse que só quem supostamente iria no lugar da Luna tomaria a poção polissuco. - Tonks perguntou se sentando no braço do sofá onde seu marido estava sentado.

- Como todos sabem, seria arriscado qualquer outra pessoa ir em seu lugar, Tonks. Você é uma das mais procuradas. E respondendo a sua pergunta, eu posso ser quem eu quiser. - Ginny sorriu satisfeita.

- Como assim? – os olhos de Hermione brilharam de curiosidade. -Você não é uma metamorfomaga... ou é?

- Não! Ela não é! - retrucou Tonks resoluta. - Esse tipo de dom se aflora desde cedo. Seria impossível a Ginny desenvolver um dom desses assim, de repente.

- Não eu não sou. Infelizmente. Mas posso dizer que sou um tipo diferente de metamorfomaga. - Ginny caminhou até Tonks e suspendeu a mão para tocar em seu ombro. Em questão de um segundo, Ginny era a cópia perfeita de Tonks.

- Wow. – Rony exclamou empolgado.

- Cacetada! – Tonks exclamou surpreendida. Seu cabelo passou para um tom vivo de azul. Ginny fez o mesmo.

- Só não dura muito tempo. – Ginny se queixou.

- Mais ou menos quanto? - perguntou Lupin observando atentamente a cópia de sua mulher.

- Se eu estiver forte o bastante, uns 20 minutos. Mas eu não sei, desde que voltei meus poderes não são os mesmos.

- Estão mais fortes ou mais fracos? – questionou Lupin estudando todas as possibilidades daquele plano maluco.

- Na verdade, eles estão oscilando... Não sei o quanto essas oscilações poderão afetar minha magia no todo.

- Você acha que é devido a sua proximidade com... Voldemort? – Hermione questionou.

- Provavelmente. - sussurrou desviando o olhar. Podia sentir que todos a olhavam intensamente. - Quer dizer, com certeza. Posso sentir ele de alguma forma se beneficiando de meus poderes.

- Se beneficiando? O quanto ele está se beneficiando? – Lupin levantou, sua testa franzida em preocupação.

- Eu não sei dizer. Apenas posso sentir que ele tenta sugar meus poderes, como já fez outras vezes.

- Okay. Vinte minutos... Isso vai ter que dar para vocês entrarem.

- Tá, então eu serei capturada primeiro, depois a Ginny/Tonks aparece. Daria muito na cara se nós duas aparecêssemos ao mesmo tempo. - interpelou Luna.

- Concordo. – a ruiva se virou para Hermione. - Você disse algo sobre um clube dos comensais, certo?

- Sim, um clube de dança onde os comensais costumam se encontrar. – informou Hermione.

- Seria o local perfeito. Nev, o que você acha? – Ginny se virou para o moreno.

- Eu acho loucura! – murmurou de cara fechada.

- Tirando isso. Por favor, quero sua opinião técnica, ok? Precisamos de você racional. Luna ficará bem, acredite em mim.

- Eu ainda acho uma loucura! - disse Neville emburrado - É impossível eu separar o racional do emocional quando é o pescoço da minha mulher que vai para a guilhotina.

- Você sabe que eu me entregaria para Voldemort se Luna estivesse em perigo. - sussurrou para que apenas ele ouvisse. - Só preciso que você esteja preparado para nos ajudar lá dentro. Posso contar com você?

- Claro que sim! – Neville exclamou ultrajado. - Que pergunta mais imbecil! A minha mulher vira isca e eu fico escondido? Essa é boa!

- Ótimo. Resolvido então. - Ginny bateu palmas. - Agora é só chutar a bunda de uns comensais.

Com um sorriso enviesado, Ginny poderia dizer que seria a maior dor de cabeça que Voldemort poderia ter.

§ (Continua...) §

N/A: ALELUÍA!!!!! Um enorme OBRIGADA a todos que continuam lendo e comentando.

[Podem me matar, foi TOTALMENTE culpa minha toda essa demora! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo gigante. (N/Oráculo)]

N/A (yngrid) aleluia!!! Mesmo!!!!! Olha só, eu e a oráculo vamos tentar arrumar o próximo cap o mais rápido possível... mas não fiquem com raiva. Temos tanta coisa que fica um pouco impossível fazer com regularidade. Mas Bises!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Olá pessoal! Como bem sabe, eu sou a Yngrid...

Eu estou vindo aqui para agradecer a todos os reviews:

Nathoca Malfoy: "_**Meu Deus! Essa fanfic é a coisa mais perfeita que tem nesse site! Vou fazer propaganda dela na minha fic. Posso?**__****_

_**Eu me apaixonei! Completamente... É linda! Mal posso esperar pra ver a Gina chutando a bunda de uns comensais! Hahahahaha!**__****_

_**Mas ela não vai ficar nenhuma vez mais com o Voldie? Eles fazem um casal tão mal... e o Draquinho tá tão frouxo! Hehehe!**__****_

_**Apesar de eu saber que a fic é Draco e Gina e que eles vão ficar juntinhos e coisa e tal, tô torcendo pro casal Gina e Voldinhu!**____****_

_**YEAH! MORTE AOS WEASLEYS! VIVA VOLDIE!**_"

Fico realmente contente que ache isso. E é claro q vc poderá fazer propaganda aonde quiser. O draco não tão frouxo quanto parece... haverá momento que vai dar nojo. Espere pelos próximos capítulos. A mesma coisa na forte relação GinnyXVoldemort.

SamaraKiss: "**OMG! Plano arriscado, mas ainda estou esperando pra ver DRaco e Gina em cena juntos... E a entrada de Isolda na reunião foi tão... tão... humana... Só vc pra fazer os Comensais da Morte acusados de varios assassinatos parecerem tão humanos e familiares... Parabéns! Beijinhos..."**

Agora vem a sessão burrice de minha parte... o que significa 'OMG'? concordo que será um plano bastante arriscado, mas... a Isolda é um amor! Ela, juntamente com o irmão, será um toque de normalidade na vida de gente tão pérvida. Agradeço os parabéns e continue lendo

Helena Malfoy "**Ai meu deus do céu, que afliçããããão!******

**Adoro ter que ler o último capítulo postado para poder me lembrar da história UAHHUauhUHAUHauhAUHuha****  
****Isso é culpa sua, que demorou um milhão de anos pra atualizar! XDD******

**Mas, é aquilo de sempre: uma das melhores que já li, omg omg omg *-*******

**Quero ver o que vai acontecer agora! huhuhu Ginny com Voldemort? Luna com Blaise? /o/ UAHUhuaUHAUHuhaA******

**Beijão e atualize esse mês ainda, por favor XDDDDDDDDDD**"

Bem... atualizações... é um assunto delicado, mas vamos fazer de tudo para postar. O contraste de blaise e luna vai dar o q falar, pois os dois são diferentes em tudo! Tudo mesmo! A questão racial não é o impecilio... quem mandou o blaise seqüestrar a luna?... continue lendo e nos prestigiando

Veronique Byron** "VOLTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****  
****e com um BIG Post \o/\o/******

**Ginny volto FODONAAA demais****  
****mais ela podia ser um pokinho mais durona ...****  
****Quiz Bater no Ron qual era a dele ... ela não fugiu ela foi treina pra mata o Tio Vol , e evitar que ela fosse por lado das trevas ... ** Isso me agrada adora quando ela fika má estilo tio Vol*.******

**Povo que reclama ¬¬******

**MAis foi incrivel ADOREIIIII******

**Quero mais ...****  
****Ve se nao demora a postarr *...*"**

Agradeço o carinho. Ela ficou durona, mesmo... mas haverá horas que a velha Ginny aflorará. Aguarde e continue lendo

Mila Lovegood "**AMEI O CAPÍTULO!**

Ih o persy passou pro lado do mal? Informate do Voldie? :O

Ai a Ginny tá toda fodástica, adorei!

O reencontro familiar foi bem legal! ^^

Espero que a Kalena consiga fugir com os filhos do Voldie, mas com aquela magia negra é foda né? ;/

Tomara que eles consigam acabar com essa tal "fazenda" e matem o Gambler :~

ansiosa pela continuação! Bjão, continuem assim! Tá ótimo!"

Fico contente que tenha gostado de kalena... ela é tão delicada quanto o ambiente lhe opuser. Com relação ao percy... continue lendo!

Agora vem a ameaça!

Eu necessito... é quase que patológico, que vc comentem. E não é só eu... a oraculo Tb quer muito esse afago. Mesmo que seja para nos esculachar, eu peço... imploro por comentários.

E sem 85 comentarios não postamos.

Pensem nisso! E comentem!

Bises

Yngrid dumbledore


End file.
